Les Explorateurs du Temps
by Kanzelra
Summary: Lou, une humaine, est trouvée sur une plage, transformée en Pokémon, et totalement amnésique. Très vite, elle rejoint Fire pour intégrer une guilde et apprendre ainsi les ficelles du métier d'explorateur. Mais une menace plane sur le monde: les rouages du temps sont dérobés les uns après les autres. Le temps peut-il vraiment s'arrêter ? Et quel est son rôle à elle dans tout ça ?
1. Tempête en Haute Mer

Je m'avançai jusqu'au bord.

\- Tu es prêt ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il acquiesça. Nous nous prîmes la main, et après un dernier échange de regard, nous sautâmes. Ensemble.

[…]

Tout tourbillonnait. Les images, les sons… Même nous. Je ne savais plus où était le haut ni le bas.

\- Tiens bon ! lui criai-je. Ne lâche surtout pas !

Mais je sentais sa main glisser. Soudain je sentis que nous nous étions lâchés.

\- Noooooon !

Puis ce fut le noir total.

[…]

 _J'ai mal… Où suis-je ?_

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger, mais la tête me tournait, et j'étais aveuglée.

 _Je me sens mal… Je suis fatiguée_ …

Puis encore le noir.

[…]

 _Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la tempête se déchaînait, et elle ne paraissait pas vouloir se calmer. Les éléments semblaient se livrer un duel acharné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait perdre. Le vent sifflait furieusement et faisait plier sans pitié les arbres orgueilleux qui osaient se dresser sur son passage. Le ciel noir était plein de menaces et ne laissait pas passer la moindre parcelle de lumière, plongeant la terre dans une obscurité presque complète. Des grondements inquiétants se faisaient entendre au-dessus des nuages. La mer répondait en agitant ses flots écumants de rage. Le ciel semblait prêt à éclater à tout moment, et martelait le sol d'une foudre dévastatrice. Un éclair illumina la falaise un instant, révélant ses rochers tranchants semblables aux dents pointues d'une gueule béante, prête à avaler le monde. Les vagues se brisèrent avec violence à ses pieds, et le monde fut à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Peu à peu, la mer cessa de s'agiter, le vent retomba, et le ciel se dégagea, laissant apparaitre les trainées sanglantes du soleil qui se couchait en vainqueur._

[…]

 _Devant lui se dressait un grand bâtiment en forme de Grodoudou. De chaque côté étaient plantées des torches dont les flammes projetaient des lumières inquiétantes sur le monument, lui donnant un aspect imposant. Deux totems représentant différents Pokémon encadraient le tout. Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, et le ciel commençait à rosir. Juste devant le monument, il y avait un trou bien visible recouvert d'une grille en bois._

 _\- Allez, vas-y… se dit Fire en faisant les cent pas._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il le fallait pourtant._

 _\- Je peux encore faire demi-tour… Non, non, je m'étais promis d'être plus courageux. Sinon… Je ne pourrais jamais réaliser mon rêve…_

 _Il daigna s'arrêter de bouger, puis sortit une étrange pierre d'une petite bourse accrochée à sa taille par un cordon. Il l'admira pendant quelques instants, pensif, et sembla retrouver son courage. Il rangea son bien et respira un grand coup._

 _\- Allez… J'y vais !_

 _Il s'avança d'un air déterminé et se positionna sur la grille qui recouvrait le trou. Aussitôt, une voix s'éleva des profondeurs, en dessous de lui._

 _\- Visiteur détecté ! Identification de l'empreinte… Hein ?_

 _Fire s'était encore défilé. A peine le son de la voix avait-il atteint ses oreilles qu'il s'était retiré précipitamment._

 _\- Je ne peux pas… pensa-t-il. C'est trop…_

 _Sans attendre plus longtemps, il fit demi-tour et fila avant que quelqu'un ne le voie. Mais il n'avait pas conscience que pendant tout ce temps, deux individus l'avaient épié, cachés dans les buissons en bordure du sentier._

 _\- Eh Smogo, t'as vu ça ?_

 _\- Ouais, ce minus avait quelque chose d'intéressant…_

 _\- On aurait dit une sorte de trésor._

 _\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi Nosferapti ?_

 _\- Ouais, on va lui voler !_

 _Pendant ce temps, Fire avait filé vers le sud, en suivant un chemin sinueux qui menait jusqu'à la plage. Il s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle._

 _\- C'est trop stressant … se dit-il en tremblant. Je n'y arriverai jamais… Je suis trop timide…_

 _Il se redressa, s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau et observa la plage. Le soleil se couchait dans l'océan, baignant le ciel et l'eau de couleurs chatoyantes. Des dizaines de Krabby étaient occupés à faire des bulles. Elles avaient envahi la plage par centaines. Chacune d'elle reflétait la lumière et les couleurs. Le paysage était magnifique. Fire venait ici chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal. Le spectacle que lui offraient les Krabby au coucher du soleil lui remontait toujours le moral. Il resta un moment à le contempler sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, seul, pour se rappeler qu'il avait encore échoué. Qu'il s'était encore défilé. Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il décida de flâner encore un peu, histoire de retarder ce moment. Il commença à longer lentement le bord de l'eau, quand il aperçut une ombre, près des rochers._

[…]

Tout était confus. Il faisait noir, et ça tournait… Le noir vira au rouge. J'avais de nouveau mal. J'entendis quelque chose au loin. Mais je n'avais pas les idées claires. Je finis par identifier une voix.

\- Eh ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Je parvins enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était flou, et ça tournait toujours. Je restai immobile jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Ma vision s'améliora peu à peu, et je finis par voir net. J'essayai de bouger. C'était douloureux mais je parvins à m'assoir. Un Pokémon ressemblant à un singe orange m'observait d'un air inquiet.

 _C'est un Ouisticram… Mais comment je le sais ?_

Je le fixai bêtement, encore confuse.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai crus que tu étais…

La tête me tournait encore. Je m'appuyai sur un rocher afin de ne pas tomber.

\- Moi c'est Fire. me dit-il. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin.

Je réfléchis un instant, essayant de rassembler mes idées.

 _Mon nom… ? Euh… Ah oui, je m'appelle…_

J'essayai de parler mais ma voix était complètement enrouée. Je me raclai la gorge puis réessayai.

\- Lou.

Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais sur une plage que je ne connaissais pas. Le soleil se couchait. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais ni quel jour on pouvait être.

 _Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Et d'abord je suis où… ? Je ne me souviens de rien…_

Tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, le Ouisticram continuait à m'observer. Soudain je réalisai l'étrangeté de la situation.

 _J'ai parlé avec un Pokémon ? J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient parler le langage humain… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'a pas l'air effrayé ?_

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? lui demandai-je prudemment.

\- Peur ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? Est-ce que tu… Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais ?

\- Non… Mais je croyais que les Pokémon avaient peur des humains.

Le Pokémon haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. De toute façon, tu es un Pokémon alors la question ne se pose pas. me dit-il en m'offrant un sourire.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble un humain ou quoi ?_

\- Quoi ? Mais non je suis une humaine, je ne ressemble pas à un Pokémon. Je suis…

Je m'interrompis brutalement. Comment se faisait-il que ce Pokémon semblait avoir la même taille que moi ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas plus grande que lui ?

\- Moi je te vois comme un Riolu tout à fait normal. me dit-il. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Prise d'un affreux doute, je me relevai doucement et m'avançai avec appréhension vers l'eau. Je baissai les yeux pour voir mon reflet et me figeai. Le Ouisticram n'avait pas menti. Je ressemblais en tout point à un Riolu. Une petite taille, une apparence semblable à celle d'un loup, un corps entièrement noir et bleu, des petites oreilles pointues, et des espèces de masses noires tombantes de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me touchai le visage.

 _Ce n'est pas possible… Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

Ce reflet ne pouvait pas être le mien, j'allais forcément me réveiller. Je levai une main… Ou plutôt une patte, et la contemplait d'un air ahuri. Fire s'approcha de moi.

\- Alors tu ne plaisantais pas, tu es vraiment un humain ? Mais comment as-tu fais pour te transformer en Pokémon ? D'où tu viens ?

Toujours désorientée, je tentai de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait avant d'atterrir sur cette plage. Mais rien ne me revenait. C'était le trou noir. En dehors de mon nom, je ne me souvenais de rien. Ni de ma famille, ni de mes amis, ni de ma maison, ni même de mon âge.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien…

Fire pencha la tête.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Tu as dû prendre un coup sur la tête. Ça va sûrement te revenir.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et aperçus deux autres Pokémon s'approcher de nous. Je reconnu aussitôt un Smogo et un Nosferapti. Pendant un instant, je crus que c'était des amis de Fire qui venaient le rejoindre, mais arrivés à sa hauteur, ils le poussèrent brutalement. Fire chuta, et quelque chose roula sur le sable, visiblement tombé de la bourse qu'il avait accroché à sa taille.

\- Oups, désolé ! ricana le Smogo.

Fire se releva.

\- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- T'énerves pas, on a pas fait exprès… Oh mais tu as perdu quelque chose, attend je vais te le ramasser…

Avant que Fire ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Nosferapti avait saisi la pierre. Fire voulut la reprendre, mais les deux nouveaux venus se la renvoyèrent tour à tour, le faisant tourner en bourrique. Le visage de Fire se décomposa.

\- Ah ! Non ! Rendez la moi !

\- Viens la chercher… répliqua Smogo d'un air amusé.

\- S'il vous plait, c'est mon trésor… supplia Fire.

\- Il doit avoir beaucoup de valeur alors ! s'exclama Nosferapti, ravi.

\- Non ! Il a juste une valeur sentimentale ! S'il vous plait…

\- Eh bah alors viens la prendre ! ricana Smogo.

Fire ne bougea pas. Des larmes se formèrent en bordure de ses yeux, et il avait visiblement renoncé à essayer d'attraper sa pierre, se doutant bien que les deux individus n'avaient pas l'intention de la lui rendre.

\- Erf, quelle poule mouillée ! Tu n'essayes même pas de la récupérer… Allez, on se casse ! s'exclama Nosferapti, visiblement déçu que leur victime ne joue plus le jeu.

Ils s'éloignèrent en ricanant et disparurent à l'intérieur d'une grotte qui se trouvait tout au bout de la plage. Je me tournai vers Fire. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il tremblait.

\- Ils ont raison… Je n'ai rien tenté… Je suis un vrai froussard.

Je gardai le silence. Moi non plus je n'avais pas réagi. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, mais je venais de me réveiller sans souvenir dans un monde totalement inconnu, dont j'ignorais les coutumes, et je ne tenais pas à m'attirer des ennuis alors que je ne savais même pas me battre. J'avais quand même de la peine pour Fire. Il avait l'air te tenir à cette pierre. Il renifla, essuya ses yeux et se tourna vers moi.

\- Lou… Je voudrais essayer de récupérer mon trésor… Mais tout seul je n'oserai pas, et puis ils sont deux, et ils ont l'air fort… Tu veux bien m'aider ? S'il te plait, j'aurais moins peur si tu venais avec moi…

Ses yeux suppliant me poussèrent à prendre un instant pour y réfléchir. Je pouvais bien l'aider. Au fond qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Dans le pire des cas on se prendrait une raclée et on serait mis K.O. Ce n'était qu'un combat de Pokémon après tout. Cette pensée me laissa une impression étrange. J'étais une humaine, mais j'allais me battre en tant que Pokémon. Il ne me suffirait pas de crier des ordres sur le bord du terrain en tant que dresseuse. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'en avoir été une, mais les combats de Pokémon me semblaient familiers. J'acquiesçai. Le visage de Fire s'illumina.

\- Merci Lou !

Nous traversâmes la plage et nous entrâmes dans la grotte.

\- C'est la Grotte Littorale. m'expliqua Fire. Elle n'est pas très profonde, on devrait les trouver facilement.

Tout en marchant, Fire m'expliqua que les Pokémon qui vivaient là risquaient de nous attaquer pour protéger leur territoire, et que nous devrons les combattre. Nous avancions prudemment lorsque nous rencontrâmes un Corayon. Comme Fire ne bougeait pas, je me laissai guider par mes instincts. Je sautai sur le Pokémon en poussant un hurlement qui sembla le déstabiliser, puis je lui balançai une grande claque du plat de ma… patte. Cela me faisait bizarre de penser comme ça. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une attaque Pokémon. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée des attaques que possédait un Riolu, et je savais encore moins comment les utiliser. Le Corayon me cracha un jet d'eau à la figure qui me projeta au sol. Je compris qu'il préparait une nouvelle offensive en le voyant faire des bulles avec sa bouche. Je lui lançai un regard féroce, ce qui parut l'intimider, quand Fire se décida à réagir. Il l'acheva d'une attaque griffe.

\- On a réussi ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque le Corayon s'effondra. Tu t'en es très bien sorti pour un premier combat. Surtout en tant qu'humain. me félicita Fire en souriant.

\- Merci. dis-je, un peu déconcerté.

Tout en progressant dans la grotte, il entreprit de m'expliquer comment combattre en commençant par les bases. J'appris ainsi que j'avais utilisé sans le savoir les attaques rugissement, écrase face et gros yeux. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon comportement semblait avoir déstabilisé mon adversaire, et je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Sur le chemin, nous rencontrâmes un Sancoki, un Krabby puis un autre Corayon avant d'atteindre finalement le fond de la grotte. Fire avait raison, celle-ci n'était pas très profonde, puisque nous n'avions marché qu'une dizaine de minutes. La fin de la caverne formait une sorte de grande cavité dont le sol était recouvert de sable doux, entouré d'eau de mer doucement agitée par un courant qui s'infiltrait par une ouverture dans la roche, laissant entrapercevoir l'océan. Les parois de la cavité étaient comme nacrées, et des effets de lumière se reflétaient dedans. L'endroit était magnifique. Au centre, nous tournant le dos, se trouvaient Smogo et Nosferapti.

\- Pff… On lui a piqué son caillou, mais il a aucune valeur !

\- Peut-être que si. Et puis avoue que ça valait la peine, tu as vu sa tête ?

\- Hin hin, t'as raison, c'était vraiment une poule mouillée ce gars-là !

Ils se tournèrent vers nous et sursautèrent en nous apercevant, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que nous les suivions.

\- Tiens, on a changé d'avis les froussards ? On veut jouer les héros ? se moqua Smogo.

Fire s'avança en essayant de paraître aussi déterminé que possible.

\- Rendez-moi ma pierre ! Elle est à moi !

Les deux voleurs échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Alors ce truc a vraiment de la valeur en fin de compte…

\- Si tu y tiens tant, tu devras nous battre pour la reprendre ! Mais vous êtes trop faibles pour nous… Vous devriez laisser tomber.

Je sentis Fire flancher, alors je vins à son secours. Ces deux gugusses ne m'impressionnaient pas. On avait les mêmes chez les humains, et c'était seulement des abrutis qui voulaient jouer les caïds dans la cour de récré.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! criai-je.

Ils sursautèrent, surpris d'entendre le son de ma voix pour la première fois. Je tentais de paraître assurée, mais en réalité, je n'en menais pas large. Mon tout premier combat en tant que Pokémon ne remontait qu'à quelques minutes, et je n'étais pas encore à l'aise dans ce corps. Malgré tout, je passai à l'offensive et attaquai Smogo avec écrase face. Celui-ci riposta avec une attaque au gaz nauséabonde. Je reculai, désarçonnée, puis je me repris. Malgré la puanteur, j'utilisai rugissement puis chargeai de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Fire attaquait Nosferapti à coups de griffes. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, nous ressortîmes vainqueurs du combat. Fatigués, mais victorieux. Nos adversaires se traînèrent pour s'éloigner de nous.

\- Aïe… On s'est fait battre par des minus comme vous ? Quelle honte…

\- Prenez pas la grosse tête, c'était juste un coup de chance. La voilà ta stupide pierre.

Nosferapti laissa tomber la relique, puis s'enfuit avec son compère aussi vite que leurs bleus naissants le leur permettaient. Fire se précipita pour ranger son trésor.

\- Ouf, je l'ai récupérée…

Il poussa un gros soupir de soulagement, puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Merci Lou. C'est grâce à toi tu sais.

Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux que je lui rendis. Nous retournâmes sur la plage, et Fire ne lâcha pas sa pierre de tout le trajet. Je commençais à me demander ce qu'elle avait de si spécial à ses yeux. Fire sembla le remarquer et la posa sur le sable entre nous pour que je puisse mieux la voir. Je l'examinai en la manipulant avec précaution. En réalité, le « trésor » de Fire n'aurait été qu'une vulgaire pierre si elle ne possédait pas une surface parfaitement plate, avec un motif compliqué gravé dessus. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil, c'était très étrange.

\- Tu sais Lou… Mon plus grand rêve c'est de devenir un grand explorateur. De voyager, explorer des lieux inconnus, faire des découvertes incroyables, trouver des tonnes de trésors… Et peut être qu'un jour je pourrai résoudre le mystère qui entoure cette relique.

Fire avait des étoiles plein les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de son rêve. Mais son expression s'assombrit soudain.

\- Seulement… Pour ça il faudrait que je m'entraîne à la Guilde de Grodoudou… Et je suis trop lâche pour y aller tout seul…

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la Guilde de Grodoudou. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que la vie ne semblait pas être facile pour les Pokémon peu courageux. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à réaliser son rêve, mais en plus il se faisait martyriser par des Pokémon plus forts que lui. Je me demandai si ça lui arrivait souvent.

\- Alors Lou… Tu te rappelles de quelque chose maintenant ? me demanda Fire en sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Non… Je me souviens juste de mon nom et que je suis… Ou plutôt, que j'étais une humaine.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Je n'en savais absolument rien. Qu'était-on supposé faire quand on était complètement amnésique et qu'on se retrouvait dans un monde totalement inconnu ?

\- Ecoute… J'ai une proposition à te faire. Tout à l'heure, tu as été vraiment formidable. Tu as l'air douée en combat et ce genre de choses. Et je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de former une équipe de secours avec moi ?

\- Une équipe de secours ? C'est quoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une équipe de Pokémon qui sont à la fois des explorateurs et des secouristes. Ils ont pour mission de découvrir et explorer les lieux inconnus, d'arrêter les criminels et de secourir les Pokémon qui ont besoin d'aide. Par exemple, ceux qui sont K.O. et n'arrivent pas à sortir d'une grotte, ou qui se sont fait voler un objet…

\- Et comment ça se passe ?

\- Eh bien on peut en former une de notre côté mais… Le meilleur moyen d'y arriver quand on a pas d'expérience c'est d'aller s'inscrire à la Guilde de Grodoudou. On nous forme, on nous entraîne, et puis on est encadrés… Comme une sorte d'école pour apprendre à devenir des explorateurs.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je connaissais à peine ce Pokémon, et il voulait déjà m'embarquer dans ses aventures. Je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je devais retrouver ma mémoire et ma vie d'avant. J'avais sûrement des proches qui s'inquiétaient pour moi… Mais en même temps, si je refusais, Fire s'en irait et je ne saurai pas quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune expérience de ce monde. Je ne savais pas à qui me fier, quoi faire, où dormir, où trouver de quoi manger… Et puis je n'avais pour l'instant aucun moyen de retrouver mes souvenirs. En suivant Fire, je ne serais pas seule et j'en apprendrais plus sur ce monde. J'aurai un endroit où aller. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, je retrouverai ma mémoire.

 _Une équipe de secours hein ? Ça a l'air pas mal… Vivre des aventures, trouver des trésors, aider les gens…_

Je décidai finalement d'accepter.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Oh Lou ! C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

Les yeux de Fire brillèrent alors de milles étoiles.


	2. Les Nouvelles Recrues de la

Je suivis mon nouveau compagnon sur le sentier qui quittait la plage, et nous passâmes devant un croisement de quatre chemins que Fire entreprit de me détailler.

\- Au sud, c'est la plage, comme tu as pu le voir. A l'ouest, c'est Bourg Trésor, le centre-ville. A l'est, c'est toutes les directions, ça mène vers le reste du continent. C'est par là qu'on va explorer des contrées. Et au nord… c'est la Guilde de Grodoudou.

Nous nous engageâmes sur ce chemin, et nous montâmes une pente douce. Tout au bout, en hauteur sur la falaise, se trouvait une sorte de chapiteau imposant qui avait effectivement la forme d'un Grodoudou. Je détaillai les lieux et je remarquai un trou recouvert d'une grille juste devant l'entrée. Il était bien visible, ce n'était donc pas un piège, mais je ne voyais pas à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

\- Il faut se placer sur la grille pour qu'ils nous identifient avant de rentrer. m'expliqua Fire.

Il se mit à trembler légèrement et avala sa salive.

\- Bon… Allons-y.

Il se plaça doucement sur la grille et attendit. Aussitôt, une voix s'éleva du trou, me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Pokémon détecté ! Identification de l'empreinte...

Fire tremblait tellement que je crus un instant qu'ils étaient en train de lui chatouiller les pieds et qu'il se retenait se rire ou de s'agiter.

\- L'empreinte appartient à Ouisticram ! s'exclama la voix. Entrée autorisée !

Fire se retira, l'air soulagé. J'attendis qu'ils ouvrent les grilles pour nous laisser entrer, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu ATTENDS ? retentit une voix différente de la première. On a pas toute la JOURNEE !

\- Il faut que tu sois identifiée aussi Lou. me dit Fire.

Je me plaçai sur la grille avec prudence et attendis.

\- Pokémon détecté ! Identification de l'empreinte… Euh… Hum…

Nous attendîmes quelques instants, mais la voix garda le silence.

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un problème… dit Fire.

Les voix sorties des profondeurs commencèrent à se chamailler.

\- Eh bien alors GARDE Taupiqueur, tu nous dis qui c'est ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- COMMENT ça t'es pas sûr ? Tu te MOQUES de moi ?

\- M-mais Ramboum… Ce n'est pas une empreinte qu'on voit souvent par ici… C'est un Pokémon très rare !

\- Je m'en FICHE ! C'est ton boulot bon sang !

\- Je crois que c'est… Un Riolu.

\- Tu CROIS ? Soit sûr de toi !

\- Oui… L'empreinte appartient à Riolu ! Vous pouvez entrer !

La grille nous barrant l'entrée du monument se releva, nous laissant accès à une petite pièce ronde avec seulement un panneau sur le côté, et au centre, une échelle qui menait vers l'étage d'en dessous. D'après l'écriteau, la Guilde se trouvait sous terre. Je descendis la première et écarquillai les yeux en découvrant les lieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. La deuxième salle était beaucoup plus grande. Le sol était recouvert d'un gazon moelleux, on aurait dit une petite prairie. A ma droite et ma gauche se trouvaient de grands panneaux d'information recouverts de papiers. Dans un coin, il y avait un stand tenu par un Eoko. De nombreux Pokémon étaient présents. Ils circulaient, discutaient vivement ou consultaient les affichages. Fire et moi étions bouche bée.

\- Tous ces Pokémon… Ce sont des équipes de secours… ? demandai-je ébahie.

Un Pokémon apparut juste derrière nous, par une seconde échelle qui menait plus bas encore. C'était un oiseau au plumage très coloré, avec une sorte de crête sur la tête formant la queue d'une note de musique.

\- Je suis Pijako. se présenta-t-il. Je suis le bras droit du maître de la Guilde. Je suis désolé mais nous n'acceptons pas les sondages ou les autres bêtises de ce genre.

\- Non ! On est pas là pour ça ! protesta Fire. On vient s'inscrire à la Guilde pour former une équipe de secours !

\- Couaaaac ?!

L'instant de surprise passé, Pijako réfléchit un moment.

\- C'est rare de voir des Pokémon aussi jeunes qui veulent rejoindre la Guilde. marmonna-t-il. Surtout quand on sait à quel point notre entrainement est dur… Il suffit de voir tous les Pokémon qui abandonnent. Que dis-je ? Qui s'enfuient à toutes pattes !

\- C'est si difficile que ça ? demanda Fire, soudain inquiet.

Pijako sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et s'affola.

\- Couaaaac ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Absolument pas ! s'écria-t-il en agitant les ailes à toute vitesse d'un air paniqué. Toutes ces rumeurs sont fausses ! Notre programme est on ne peut plus facile !

Il se mit à balancer sa crête de gauche à droite d'un air qui se voulait détendu.

\- Bien, vous auriez dû me dire tout de suite que vous vouliez former une équipe d'exploration ! Hiiii iihiiii !

Il avait l'air surexcité tout à coup. Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Il était vraiment bizarre ce Pokémon, et ses piaillements hystériques n'aidaient en rien.

\- Bien ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous inscrire.

Il emprunta l'échelle descendante, et nous le suivîmes. Cette pièce, semblable à la deuxième, était encore plus grande. Je ne vis aucune échelle menant à un étage inférieur supplémentaire. Deux couloirs menaient dans des directions opposées. A ma droite, il y avait un stand en forme de Cradopaud, équipé d'un grand chaudron. A ma gauche, une grande porte avec un drôle de symbole peint dessus. Dans un coin, un Pokémon bleu nous tournait le dos.

\- Nous voici au deuxième sous-sol de la Guilde. expliqua Pijako. C'est principalement ici que nos apprentis travaillent. Suivez-moi.

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte. Soudain Fire et moi remarquâmes qu'il y avait des fenêtres.

\- Ooooh ! On est au deuxième sous-sol et pourtant on voit dehors ! s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

\- C'est bien normal. répliqua fièrement Pijako. La Guilde est construite dans le roc, au bord de la falaise. Et les fenêtres nous apportent toute la lumière dont nous avons besoin.

Il nous désigna ensuite la grande porte.

\- Ceci est le bureau du Maître. En aucun cas, je dis bien en aucun cas vous ne devez manquer de respect au Maître de la Guilde. Vous veillerez également à ne surtout jamais le mettre en colère. dit-il en détachant chaque mot et en nous regardant tour à tour.

\- Entendu.

Satisfait, il acquiesça puis frappa à la porte.

\- Maître ! C'est Pijako ! J'entre !

Nous entrâmes à sa suite. Il y avait des fleurs à différents endroits de la pièce, de grandes fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière, des flambeaux, et un coffre rempli de choses colorées. Un Grodoudou nous tournait le dos. Dans mes souvenirs, les Grodoudou n'étaient pas des Pokémon très impressionnants. Mais Pijako semblait lui vouer un immense respect. Ce devait être quelqu'un de très sage, doté d'une grande force.

\- Maître ! Je vous présente deux Pokémon qui souhaiteraient rejoindre la Guilde.

Le Grodoudou ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peut-être qu'il était vieux et n'entendait plus très bien ? Pijako se racla la gorge.

\- Maître ? Huhum, Maître ?

Celui-ci se retourna tout à coup d'un mouvement si vif que nous sursautâmes tous, sauf Pijako qui n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Grodoudou avait de très grands yeux bleus et un immense sourire sur le visage. Il avait une petite voix fluette, et son corps était rond et rose. Tout cela lui donnait un air de bébé parfaitement inoffensif. Je restai un peu perplexe devant cette apparition. Il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que je m'étais faite d'un Maître de Guilde.

\- Amis du jour, bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je suis Grodoudou, le Maître de la Guilde ! Vous voulez créer une équipe d'exploration ? Très bien ! Quel nom d'équipe avez-vous choisi ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Même sa façon de parler était enfantine.

 _C'est une blague ? Je parie que c'est une espèce de bizutage pour les nouveaux et que le véritable Maître va arriver dans un instant._

\- Le nom d'équipe ? Ah, euh… Oui, c'est vrai… Lou, tu as une idée ? me demanda Fire.

 _Un nom d'équipe ? Je n'y avais pas réfléchi…_

\- Il faudrait un nom qui en jette ! Euh…

Le mot « Blast » me vint à l'esprit. J'ignorais pourquoi.

 _Peut-être que c'était le nom de mon groupe préféré ou un truc du genre… En tout cas ça sonne bien._

\- L'équipe Blast ? proposai-je.

Fire sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Ouais ! C'est sympa ! Mais euh… ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Eh bien c'est de l'anglais. Ça veut dire tempête, coup de vent ou rafale.

\- De l'anglais… ? répéta Fire sans comprendre.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour lui expliquer. Les Pokémon ayant chacun leur propre cri, ils ne semblaient pas avoir différents langages. C'était d'ailleurs assez bizarre de me rendre compte que je comprenais des rugissements et des couinements comme si c'était ma langue natale. Ce serait un peu compliqué d'expliquer comment ça fonctionne.

\- Blast… J'aime beaucoup ! déclara Fire avec un grand sourire.

\- L'équipe Blast, entendu. TA-DAAA ! Maintenant vous formez une équipe d'exploration à part entière ! s'exclama Grodoudou.

 _C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à une épreuve ou à une tonne de papier à remplir…_

Grodoudou se tourna vers ses affaires, fouilla quelques instants puis revint avec une boîte qu'il posa devant nous.

\- Tenez, c'est un kit d'exploration.

Je l'ouvris doucement. A l'intérieur, il y avait un sac, des sortes de badges, et une carte roulée. Grodoudou entreprit de nous expliquer à quoi servait chacun des objets.

\- Ce sont des badges d'exploration. Ils permettent de vous identifier comme équipe d'exploration officielle, mais aussi de communiquer avec Bourg Trésor, notamment avec le shérif. Vous l'utiliserez pour signaler l'arrestation de criminels que vous aurez vaincus, ou pour faire un rapport auprès de la Guilde. Il changera d'apparence au fur et à mesure que vous augmenterez votre grade. Ça, c'est votre Carte Miracle. C'est la carte de la région. Elle indique les différents lieux découverts dans la région. Et ça c'est votre Sac à Trésor. Pour stocker les objets que vous emmènerez pour vos mission et aussi ceux que vous ramasserez dans les donjons.

\- Les donjons ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les endroits à explorer et où l'on peut faire des missions. m'expliqua Fire.

\- Voici des foulards. reprit Grodoudou. Choisissez en un chacun, ils permettent d'améliorer vos compétences et de vous identifier comme apprentis de la Guilde.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais j'obéis. J'en choisi un rouge et Fire un vert que nous nouâmes autour de nos cous.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Nous allons faire de notre mieux ! déclara Fire avec enthousiasme.

\- Pour l'instant vous êtes des débutants, alors concentrez-vous sur l'entraînement. Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure.

\- D'accord ! nous exclamâmes-nous en chœur.

Après avoir salué le Maître - car visiblement c'était bel et bien lui - Pijako nous fit sortir de la salle et nous conduit vers le couloir de gauche. Il y avait une pièce à droite, une autre à gauche, et une autre au fond du couloir. Pijako nous fit rentrer dans celle du fond.

\- Voici votre dortoir. dit-il.

La pièce était ronde, petite mais accueillante. Il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan à perte de vue. Les murs étaient recouverts de plantes. Et deux lits en paille se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Je m'installai sur celui le plus proche du mur, au fond de la pièce et Fire sur le sien.

\- Ouah ! C'est confortable ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est ici que vous vivrez. nous expliqua Pijako. Votre entraînement commence demain. Je vous explique le programme. Le matin, si vous vous levez assez tôt, vous pourrez prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres apprentis. Le réfectoire est au bout de l'autre couloir. Ensuite, réunion tous les matins dans la salle du deuxième sous-sol pour les encouragements matinaux. Ensuite, entraînement. Vous ferez des missions. Le soir, on dîne tous ensemble, puis on va se coucher. C'est un rythme très dynamique, il faut suivre ! Nous faisons parfois des veillées, et vous aurez quelques jours de temps libre. Des questions ?

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans respirer. Nous secouâmes la tête négativement.

\- Bien, ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

[…]

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Assis sur nos lits, Fire et moi n'arrivions pas à dormir. Fire était trop excité pour ça, et moi, je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai enfin réussi à m'inscrire à la Guilde ! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai eu ce courage Lou…

Il me regardait avec tellement de reconnaissance que je me sentis mal à l'aise.

\- C'est rien.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que Grodoudou soit plus effrayant, mais il a l'air gentil…

\- Oui, il est un peu étrange mais très jovial. Je m'attendais à un Maître plus sévère.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de commencer l'entraînement… Des tas d'aventures nous attendent !

\- Moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui nous attend.

Fire bailla.

\- Je suis un peu fatigué… Pijako a dit de ne pas se coucher trop tard, on devrait dormir.

-Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Lou.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je réfléchissais.

 _J'avoue que je suis toute excitée quand je pense à demain. Mais… En fait je ne sais même pas qui je suis… Je n'ai aucun souvenir… C'est comme si je venais de naître en fait… Je ne peux même pas dire que le monde des humains me manque, puisque je ne m'en souviens pas._

En réalité je me souvenais de certaines choses comme le fait que les humains possédaient plusieurs langues, qu'ils n'avaient pas de capacités comme les Pokémon, ce genre de choses. Mais si j'essayais de me souvenir à quoi ressemblait le monde humain ou de visualiser leurs habitations, c'était le vide total. Je ne me souvenais même pas de mon propre visage humain. C'était très perturbant.

 _Je me demande à quoi je ressemblais… Est-ce que j'avais une famille ? Des amis ? A quoi ressemblait mon monde ? Et… Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? Comment je me suis transformée en Pokémon ? Pourquoi un Riolu ? Est-ce que c'est un effet temporaire ? Si ça se trouve à mon réveil je serais redevenue humaine… Peut-être même que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… Aaah…_

J'avais mal à la tête, et j'avais sommeil. Je sentis mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Puis je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par un bruit assourdissant.

\- EH ! DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

 _Aïïïe… Ma tête… ça… ça fait super mal…_

J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait prit un mégaphone et hurlait à plein poumon dedans.

 _Pourquoi il crie comme ça ?_

\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS DORMEZ ENCORE ? LEVEZ VOUS !

J'ouvris les yeux, et je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler ou j'étais. Le Pokémon bleu que j'avais aperçu la veille se trouvait à l'entrée de notre dortoir. Fire semblait aussi traumatisé que moi par ce réveil brutal.

\- Moi c'est Ramboum ! Si vous êtes en retard à la réunion matinale, ça va BARDER pour vous ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Si vous arrivez en retard, vous allez énerver Maître Grodoudou. Et s'il se met en colère…

Il eut une expression horrifiée.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser. ALORS ON SE BOUGE BON SANG !

Il sortit de la pièce et s'éloigna d'un pas très bruyant. Je restai clouée à mon lit, incapable de bouger. J'entendis Fire gémir à côté de moi.

\- Mes oreilles… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a explosé les tympans… ça siffle…

\- Moi aussi… Il a dit quoi en fait ?

Je m'assis lentement en essayant de mettre mes idées au clair. Soudain je réalisai.

\- Oh non ! La réunion matinale ! Fire, lève-toi, vite !

\- La réunion ? Quoi ?

\- Rappelle-toi ! On s'est inscrits à la Guilde hier ! Et Pijako a dit qu'on devait assister à la réunion tous les matins !

Je le secouai. Le pauvre ne comprenait plus rien. Je sortis du dortoir en trombe et Fire me suivit avec peine. Arrivés dans la salle du deuxième sous-sol, nous vîmes que tous les autres apprentis étaient rassemblés. Ils étaient huit, bien ordonnés en deux lignes. Nous nous rangeâmes tout à droite du groupe.

\- Vous êtes en RETARD les novices ! hurla Ramboum.

\- Un peu de silence ! cria Pijako. C'est très désagréable de t'entendre hurler comme ça !

J'avais peur qu'il nous réprimande pour notre retard, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta d'observer rapidement les rangs.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Maître !

La porte du bureau de Grodoudou s'ouvrit, et il vint se placer devant nous.

\- Maître, c'est à vous.

Je me demandai de quoi la Guilde pouvait bien parler tous les matins pendant cette réunion. J'attendis que le Maître prenne la parole mais il resta anormalement figé, les yeux grands écarquillés, et un immense sourire sur le visage. Son expression commençait vraiment à me faire flipper, et je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire qu'un Pokémon pareil pouvait être le Maître de cette Guilde. Les autres apprentis se mirent à chuchoter et à pouffer :

\- Whaou, le Maître m'étonnera toujours !

\- Tu l'as dit ! Je ne m'y fais toujours pas !

\- Il dort les yeux grands ouvert !

\- Tu crois qu'il dort toujours comme ça ?

\- Merci Maître, ce fut… instructif. Vous autres, prenez bien à cœur les paroles du Maître ! nous déclara Pijako avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je jetais un œil à Fire. Il semblait aussi perplexe que moi. J'en profitai pour observer discrètement la petite troupe. Il y avait un Cradopaud, un Triopikeur, l'Eoko que j'avais vu tenir un stand la veille, un Ecrapince, un Keunotor, le Ramboum qui nous avait réveillés, un Héliatronc et le Taupiqueur qui avait identifié nos empreintes la veille.

\- C'est parti pour les encouragements matinaux ! s'exclama Pijako.

Les apprentis se mirent à crier tous ensemble. La voix de Ramboum couvrait celles de tous les autres.

\- Un ! Sans travail, pas de médaille ! Deux ! Les froussards au placard ! Trois ! Garde le sourire pour réussir ! Hourra !

\- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde au travail !

Les Pokémon se dispersèrent aussitôt. Taupiqueur et Triopikeur disparurent sous terre, Ramboum alla se poster dans le même coin ou je l'avais aperçu la veille, Cradopaud rejoignit son stand, les autres montèrent à l'étage supérieur.

\- Vous deux. nous interpela Pijako. Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer les bases.

Nous le suivîmes à l'étage du dessus et il nous mena au tableau d'affichage de droite.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais ces temps-ci, le temps est perturbé. Les Pokémon aussi par conséquent. Et il y a de plus en plus de mauvais Pokémon, donc plus de missions. Elles ont toujours lieux dans des donjons.

\- Des donjons ? demandai-je.

Fire m'en avait rapidement touché deux mots la veille, mais je n'avais toujours pas compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oui ! Tu te souviens la grotte que nous avons explorée hier ? me demanda-t-il. C'était un donjon justement. Un donjon peut être aussi bien une forêt, une grotte, un désert, ou même une montagne ou une rivière.

\- Mais alors, à quoi on les reconnait ?

\- Dans les donjons, les Pokémon qui y vivent attaquent souvent ceux qui s'y introduisent. Parfois c'est simplement pour préserver leur territoire, et parfois c'est par pure méchanceté. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ces histoires de donjons, c'est simplement un terme du vocabulaire d'explorateur.

\- Tu es bien renseigné, ça va me faciliter la tâche. déclara Pijako. C'est exactement ça. On ignore pour quelle raison ces Pokémon deviennent mauvais, mais il y en a de plus en plus. C'est pour ça que le rôle des secouristes est de plus en plus important. Bien, comme vous êtes encore débutants, je vais vous choisir une mission facile. Il faut y aller progressivement.

Il se mit à chercher parmi les papiers accrochés sur le panneau et en décrocha une qu'il nous tendit.

\- Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire. Votre Client est un Spoink. Il a perdu sa perle au cours d'une exploration et ne peut pas retourner la chercher. Vous devez aller la récupérer. C'est compris ?

\- Compris ! nous répondîmes d'une même voix.

Pijako nous souhaita bonne chance et retourna à son poste. Fire tremblait légèrement.

\- Notre première mission… Oh j'espère que ça va bien se passer…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pijako nous a donné une mission adaptée à notre niveau. Il doit avoir l'habitude.

\- Tu as raison. Merci de me donner du courage Lou.

Je lui souris, puis je jetai un œil à la lettre de mission. Nous devions nous rendre à un endroit appelé la Falaise Trempée. Nous retournâmes dans le dortoir pour prendre notre sac, que nous avions oublié dans notre précipitation. Fire consulta rapidement la Carte Miracle que Grodoudou nous avait remis la veille pour voir.

\- C'est juste à côté de la ville, on y sera en très peu de temps. déclara Fire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue lorsqu'il roula la carte et la rangea. J'avais envie de l'examiner de plus près, après tout, j'ignorai tout de ce monde, et je me sentais un peu perdue. Peut-être que je reconnaitrais une ville humaine sur la carte ? Je tâchai de me reconcentrer sur l'objectif du jour, à savoir notre première mission. Nous nous rendîmes rapidement sur les lieux. Fire grimaça en arrivant.

\- Oh… C'est plein d'eau ici, j'ai intérêt à faire attention ou je mets les pattes !

\- Mais hier on était bien près de la plage, c'était humide aussi non ?

\- Oui mais là il y a de l'eau partout sur le sol. Si ça touche ma queue, la flamme s'éteindra.

Je pris aussitôt un air alarmé. Quelque part dans ma mémoire, j'avais souvenir que si la flamme d'un Pokémon feu s'éteignait, il pouvait en mourir. Fire sembla s'en apercevoir, car il s'empressa de me rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il me suffira de la rallumer ! La flamme de vie n'est valable que pour les Salamèche, les Reptincel et les Dracaufeu.

Je me détendis aussitôt, soulagée. Pendant notre progression, Fire m'expliqua l'utilité des différents objets que contenait notre sac. Chaque baie, chaque graine semblait avoir une utilité et des effets différents. Et si Fire semblait bien les différencier, pour moi elles se ressemblaient toutes. Je ne savais pas qu'une baie pouvait soigner d'un empoisonnement, d'une paralysie, ou redonner un gain d'énergie. J'ignorais également qu'une graine pouvait par exemple faire cracher du feu à celui qui la mangeait. Si cela semblait parfaitement normal à Fire, pour moi c'était absurde. Nous longeâmes la falaise dont de minces filets d'eau s'écoulaient dans la paroi, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une petite fontaine de pierre recouverte de mousse. Et devant cette fontaine, il y avait une grosse perle rose brillante.

\- Ce doit être la perle de Spoink. dis-je en la ramassant et en l'examinant.

\- Super ! Mission accomplie ! s'exclama Fire, l'air tout heureux. On n'a plus qu'à la rapporter à la Guilde.

A notre retour, nous allâmes directement voir Pijako. Celui-ci nous félicita chaleureusement pour la réussite de notre première mission, puis il nous conduisit devant le panneau d'affichage où Spoink nous attendait. Lorsqu'il nous vit arriver avec sa perle, il devint fou de joie et s'empressa aussitôt de la remettre sur sa tête.

\- Merci infiniment ! s'exclama-t-il J'étais très mal dans ma peau sans elle. Elle fait partie de moi…

\- Nous comprenons très bien. le réconforta Pijako.

\- Merci encore ! Voici votre récompense ! Une protéine, du calcium, du fer, et 2000 poké !

Il nous tendit trois bouteilles contenant apparemment des boissons, ainsi qu'un gros sac d'argent.

\- 2000 poké ?! C'est énorme ! C'est vraiment pour nous ? demanda Fire avec des yeux ronds.

\- Bien sûr, c'est une récompense normale pour une mission, et puis comparée à la valeur de ma perle, ce n'est rien. Je vous remercie encore infiniment !

Nous le saluâmes, puis il s'en alla en sautillant sur son ressort, l'air plus heureux que jamais. Fire se tourna vers moi d'un air tout excité.

\- On est riches Lou !

Je contemplai la bourse bien remplie qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Je n'avais aucune idée de la valeur de la monnaie locale, mais je lui faisais confiance. Pijako nous sourit chaleureusement.

\- Bravo tous les deux, vous avez réussi votre première mission avec succès ! A présent veillez me remettre cet argent.

Nos visages se décomposèrent.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça, la plus grosse partie de ce que vous gagnez revient à la Guilde. Nous avons besoin de fonds. Vous ne gardez qu'un dixième de l'argent que vous gagnez.

J'étais révoltée. Un dixième ?! alors que c'est nous qui avions fait tout le travail ?

\- C'est pas juste…

\- C'est ainsi. C'est avec cet argent que l'on entretient la Guilde, que l'on achète les repas, la paille pour changer votre lit, le papier pour les missions…

Il saisit quelques pièces qu'il nous tendit, mais il repartit avec le reste de la bourse. Nous regagnâmes l'étage du dessous, dépités.

\- Tout de même… 200 poké… C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. C'est quand même nous qui l'avons gagné cet argent. Ils pourraient en prendre moins… Ils doivent ramasser beaucoup d'argent à la fin de la journée. C'est pas juste…

Je pensais la même chose, mais j'essayai de remonter le moral de Fire.

\- C'est vrai… Mais c'est mieux que rien, on serait trop confiant si on devenait riches d'un coup. Et puis il nous reste tous les objets que Spoink nous as donné !

\- Oui… C'est vrai.

Il retrouva son sourire. Les autres apprentis avaient déjà fini leurs missions respectives et s'étaient tous rassemblés à l'étage des dortoirs, attendant impatiemment l'heure du dîner. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eoko sortit des cuisines en sonnant sa petite cloche.

\- Le dîner est prêt ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Ouais ! Enfin !

\- J'ai une faim de loup !

\- Tu as toujours faim !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'entends pas mon estomac ?

Toute la Guilde se rassembla dans le réfectoire. La pièce était occupée par une grande table avec quatorze assiettes. Presque toutes étaient remplies d'aliments de toutes les couleurs, et une pomme énorme était posée près d'une petite fontaine. Ça avait l'air délicieux. Fire et moi en bavions presque. Tous les membres de la Guilde se jetèrent sur leur assiette, et la soirée fut ponctuée de rires et de conversations. Une fois nos estomacs plein, nous regagnâmes notre dortoir. Je m'écroulai aussitôt sur mon lit.

\- J'ai jamais aussi bien mangé ! m'exclamai-je. Enfin je crois, puisque je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Oui, c'est la même chose pour moi. Ce n'était que des baies et des pommes… Mais elles étaient différentes de celles que je mange d'habitude. Eoko a dû leur faire subir une préparation particulière.

Un rot lui échappa. Il parut gêné, et j'éclatai de rire.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est rien, fallait que ça sorte.

\- C'était une journée mouvementée aujourd'hui…

\- Oui, on a fait notre première mission !

\- Ce que j'ai préféré, c'était les remerciements de Spoink. Il avait l'air si heureux…

\- Oui, c'est agréable de savoir qu'on a fait une bonne action. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir formé cette équipe de secours avec toi. ajoutai-je après un instant d'hésitation.

Fire sembla très touché.

\- Merci Lou… Moi aussi je suis content. J'espère qu'on fera encore mieux demain !

\- Oui ! En attendant on ferait mieux de dormir, sinon on va encore être en retard pour la réunion.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit, puis je cherchai une position confortable. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux que la veille mais les évènements de la journée m'avaient épuisée. Je m'endormis aussitôt.


	3. Le Cri

Le lendemain, Ramboum vint nous réveiller avec la même délicatesse que la veille. Nous nous levâmes péniblement, puis nous nous rendîmes dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner avec les autres apprentis. N'étant pas encore assez réveillée pour avoir de l'appétit, je me contentai d'avaler une baie ou deux. Ramboum et les autres en revanche, s'empiffrèrent joyeusement.

Après la réunion matinale, qui en réalité n'était utile que lorsqu'une information devait être communiquée, les autres jours, elle ne servait qu'à crier les encouragements matinaux tous ensemble, Pijako nous mena à l'étage supérieur, cette fois devant le tableau de gauche.

\- C'est quoi la différence entre les deux panneaux ? demandai-je. C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de place sur un seul ?

\- J'allais justement vous l'expliquer. dit Pijako. En fait, le tableau de droite affiche les missions pour porter secours à un Pokémon en difficulté ou chercher un objet perdu. Ce tableau affiche uniquement les criminels recherchés.

\- On va devoir capturer un criminel aujourd'hui ? demanda Fire, peu rassuré.

\- Vous savez il y a toutes sortes de criminels. Certains sont très dangereux, et seuls les Pokémon les plus expérimentés se lancent à leur poursuite, mais d'autres ne sont que des petits chipeurs du marché. Ceux-là ne sont pas très dangereux et aussi inexpérimentés que vous. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une mission qui vous convienne. Ah, et il serait temps de vous faire visiter un peu les lieux. Keunotor !

Un petit Pokémon à la fourrure marron et se déplaçant à quatre pattes se précipita vers nous. Il avait de longues incisives qui dépassaient de sa bouche, assurément faites pour ronger quelque chose, de grands yeux innocents et une queue en forme de pompon.

\- Tu m'as appelé Pijako ?

\- Oui. Tu connais nos deux nouvelles recrues, Lou et Fire. Peux-tu leur faire visiter le Bourg et les aider à choisir une mission ?

\- Bien sûr !

Pijako hocha la tête et retourna à son poste. Keunotor se tourna vivement vers nous. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer.

\- C'que j'suis content ! J'me roule par terre !

\- Euh… Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est moi le p'tit nouveau, le bleu, le moins expérimenté. Et maintenant vous êtes là, et c'est à mon tour de vous apprendre des trucs… J'crois que j'vais chialer de bonheur !

\- Euh… Contente que ça te fasse plaisir à ce point.

\- Ouaip ! Allez venez, je faire tout vous expliquer ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il avait l'air sincèrement ravi de pouvoir faire enfin partie de ceux qui allait apprendre aux autres. Il nous fit d'abord retourner vers l'étage inférieur. C'est vrai que nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter depuis que nous étions là. Il nous montra le stand de Cradopaud, la direction du réfectoire, des dortoirs, l'entrée de la salle du Maître... Même si nous connaissions déjà les lieux qu'il nous citait, cela faisait partie du protocole de faire visiter aux nouveaux. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la ville, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de visiter. Cette fois, Fire prit la parole.

\- Ah ! Bourg Trésor je connais !

Il entreprit de m'expliquer l'utilité des différents stands. La banque était tenue par Skelenox, un spectre effrayant avec une voix grinçante et une lueur rouge qui se baladait d'une orbite à l'autre. Il veillait jalousement sur les richesses qui lui avaient été confiées. Le stand des capacités était tenu par Elekable, et servait à apprendre de nouvelles attaques. Le magasin de fournitures générales était tenu par les frères Kecleon, des espèces de caméléon de différentes couleur, un vert et un violet, et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'essayer de vous vendre quelque chose. Quant à la réserve d'objets, elle était tenue par Kangourex, un Pokémon massif qui gardait son petit dans sa poche ventrale, et qui avait un instinct maternel si développé que tout le monde la surnommait Mama Kangourex. Les autres stands étaient vides, mais je pouvais deviner quel Pokémon occupait chacun d'entre eux grâce à leur forme. En effet, la plupart des stands se trouvaient sous des tentes à l'image de leurs propriétaires, tout comme la Guilde qui possédait un chapiteau en forme de Grodoudou.

\- Eh bien toi aussi tu en connais un rayon ! s'exclama Keunotor à l'adresse de Fire.

\- C'est normal, j'habite ici. Enfin, j'habitais.

\- Oh, d'accord. Eh bien je vous laisse visiter un peu et vous préparer. Quand vous serez prêts, venez me retrouver devant le panneau, je vous aiderai à choisir une mission.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Keunotor s'en retourna vers la Guilde, et Fire me tira par le bras.

\- Viens Lou, j'ai envie de voir ce que vendent les frères Kecleon aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin, où un Marill et un Azurill, des petits Pokémon aquatiques bleus et ronds, étaient en train d'acheter une pomme.

\- Merci ! Oh, mais… Il y a une pomme en trop ! s'étonna l'un d'entre eux.

\- Nous vous l'offrons, partagez la et régalez-vous ! déclara le Kecleon vert avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Merci messieurs Kecleon !

Les deux Pokémon passèrent devant nous, mais Azurill trébucha et fit tomber sa pomme, qui roula au sol. Je la rattrapai, puis lui rendit après qu'il se soit relevé. Au moment où je lâchai le fruit, je ressentis des vertiges, et ma vision se troubla. Comme la lumière d'une ampoule qui vacille lorsqu'elle s'apprête à lâcher. Puis je pris un flash en pleine figure. J'étais aveuglée, mais j'entendis quelqu'un crier.

 _« A-A L'AIDE ! »_

Brutalement, je retrouvai ma vision normale, et les vertiges cessèrent. Cependant le cri continuait de résonner dans mon esprit.

-Merci. me dit Azurill en s'inclinant avant de s'éloigner, sans remarquer mon trouble.

Je regardai autour de moi. Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu le cri. Pourtant quelqu'un avait hurlé de toutes ses forces ! Et je ne comprenais pas d'où venait ce flash de lumière qui m'avait aveuglé. Avais-je fait un malaise ? Pourquoi étais-je la seule qui semblait avoir remarqué tout cela ?

\- Ces jeunes enfants sont frères. Expliqua le Kecleon vert. Il n'y a pas longtemps, leur mère est tombée malade. Alors ils font les courses pour elle.

\- Oh, comme ils sont mignons… Et tellement matures ! s'attendrit Fire.

Il se tourna vers moi, et remarqua mon air déconcerté.

\- Eh, Lou, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu en fais une tête.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu un appel au secours à l'instant ?

\- Hein ? Non…

\- Nous non plus. déclarèrent les Kecleon en nous regardant bizarrement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tu as du rêver Lou.

Je hochai la tête, mais j'étais sûre de ce que j'avais entendu.

 _Cette voix… On aurait dit le petit Azurill… Pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'a entendu… ?_

Fire prit le temps de regarder ce que les commerçants avaient en rayon, puis il m'entraîna à travers le Bourg en me montrant les différents stands. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa visite guidée, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Allez, on retourne à la Guilde, Keunotor doit nous attendre.

Je le suivis en essayant de mettre cet incident de côté, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger tout en marchant. Alors que nous passions au centre de la place du Bourg, nous vîmes Azurill et Marill discuter avec un autre Pokémon. Je reconnu un Soporifik grâce à sa trompe ainsi qu'à son corps bicolore jaune et marron. Fire suivis mon regard et tourna la tête dans la même direction.

\- Tiens les petits frères ! Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Eh bien il y a quelques temps, nous avons perdu un objet auquel nous tenons beaucoup. Et M. Soporifik viens de nous dire qu'il l'a vu sur le Mont Labeur, il nous a même proposé son aide ! s'exclama Marill d'un air joyeux.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ! C'est très gentil de votre part de les aider ! dit-il à Soporifik.

\- Non ce n'est rien, c'est normal, il faudrait avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas aider ces enfants en difficulté. répliqua celui-ci. Bon, eh bien allons-y !

Ils se mirent en route, et en passant, près de moi, Soporifik me bouscula accidentellement. Il s'excusa puis s'éloigna. Je sentis mes vertiges reprendre, et je me tendis aussitôt. C'était désagréable, j'avais l'impression que le monde s'estompait autour de moi, et que j'allais m'évanouir à tout instant. Je reçu à nouveau un flash blanc qui m'aveugla, puis un endroit montagneux s'imposa à moi, comme une sorte de rêve. Au milieu d'une plaine de rochers, je voyais Soporifik coincer Azurill au pied d'une falaise et s'adresser à lui d'un air menaçant.

 _« Ça suffit maintenant ! Si tu continues à faire des caprices, tu vas avoir des ennuis !_

 _\- A-A L'AIDE ! »_

Ma vision revint à la normale tout aussi brutalement que la première fois. J'étais de nouveau à Bourg Trésor, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Prise de panique, je me tournai vivement vers Fire.

\- Fire ! Il faut que je te parle !

\- Oula ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tout à l'heure quand j'ai entendu crier, juste avant j'ai eu des vertiges. Là ça a recommencé… Sauf que cette fois, j'ai eu… Une sorte de vision. J'ai vu Soporifik menacer Azurill ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Il faut qu'on les rattrape !

\- Hein ? Mais… écoute ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Lou… Mais Soporifik a l'air très gentil… C'est difficile à croire… Ce doit être la fatigue, ne t'en fais pas. Ça peut te jouer des tours.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Fire ne voulait pas me croire. En même temps, qu'est-ce que j'avais comme preuve de ce que j'avançais ? Une vision que moi seule avait vu ? Personne de normal n'entendait des voix ou n'avait des visions. Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé. Etait-ce une faculté particulière aux Pokémon de mon espèce ? Fire m'offrit un petit sourire rassurant.

\- On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le travail de la Guilde. Allons-y.

Nous retournâmes à la Guilde, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que ce qui venait de m'arriver. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes ! En plus d'être amnésique, j'étais devenue folle ? Ravalant la boule d'angoisse qui s'était coincée dans ma gorge, je suivis Fire en silence. Keunotor nous attendait devant le panneau d'affichage.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Oui ! On est prêts à partir en mission ! s'exclama Fire.

\- D'accord. Eh bien puisque je suis votre mentor, je vais choisir.

\- Choisis en une pas trop difficile hein…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre quelque chose à votre niveau.

Soudain, une voix forte retentit provenant de derrière le panneau, nous faisant sursauter.

\- Reculez ! Mise à jour des tableaux !

Nous reculâmes tous les trois d'un geste vif, et le panneau pivota d'un coup sur lui même.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Fire.

\- Triopikeur met le tableau à jour. expliqua Keunotor. Il ajoute les nouvelles demandes et supprime les missions déjà effectuée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il fait ça tous les jours. On ne le remarque pas beaucoup car il reste dans des tunnels mais son travail est très important !

Nous entendîmes des bruits de papier froissé pendant quelques instants.

\- Mise à jour terminée ! Reculez !

Le panneau pivota à nouveau. Plusieurs affiches avaient changées, d'autres étaient rajoutées. Fire posa les yeux sur les annonces et se figea avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Keunotor. Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? T'inquiète pas, on va en choisir une facile !

\- C'est pas ça… Lou… Regarde en haut à gauche !

Je levai les yeux et les posai sur le portrait du criminel que fixait Fire. Mon sang se glaça.

\- Oh non… Fire, vite !

Sans même nous concerter, nous nous précipitâmes hors de la Guilde. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers et nous déboulâmes sur le croisement, où nous aperçûmes Marill. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je me précipitai vers lui.

\- Marill ! Ou sont Azurill et Soporifik ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je les ai perdus du vu pendant l'exploration… Alors je suis revenu ici en espérant les trouver ici… Je suis inquiet…

\- Montre-nous où est-ce que tu les as vus pour la dernière fois !

Marill nous désigna un endroit sur la Carte Miracle que nous lui tendîmes, une montagne appelée le Mont Labeur.

\- On va te ramener ton frère, ne t'inquiète pas !

Sans lui donner plus d'explications, je me mis à courir à toute allure, Fire sur mes talons. Le mont n'était heureusement pas très loin, mais Soporifik avait une longueur d'avance sur nous, et je craignais d'arriver trop tard. Lorsque nous commençâmes à escalader le mont, certains Pokémon nous attaquèrent aussitôt, et je compris ce que Fire et Pijako avait voulu dire à propos des donjons. Quand un Pokémon se mettait en travers de mon chemin, je l'assomais d'un coup brutal ou passais devant lui en trombe sans qu'il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper sérieusement d'eux. Mon énergie m'étonna moi-même. C'était propablement l'adrénaline qui me procurait tant d'énergie.

 _Azurill est en danger… Si on était partis plus tot… Si on arrive trop tard…_

J'accélérai. Fire commençait à avoir du mal à me suivre. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait que nous avions atteint le haut de la montagne. le terrain se fit plus plat, et j'apperçus soudain la falaise que j'avais vu dans ma vision. Soporifik avançait d'un air menaçant vers Azurill, le coinçant au pied de la paroi rocheuse.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Si tu continues à faire des caprices, tu vas avoir des ennuis !

\- A-A L'AIDE ! cria Azurill, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Fire, là bas ! Vite !

Je courus vers eux. C'était exactement comme dans ma vision. A mon grand soulagement, Azurill n'avait pas l'air blessé.

\- Arrête toi Soporifik ! cria Fire.

Ce dernier se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en nous voyant.

\- V-Vous ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Eloigne toi d'Azurill tout de suite ! lui ordonnai-je en tentant d'avoir l'air menaçante, en dépit du fait que j'étais à bout de souffle.

\- Maintenant tu vas te rendre, et on va te livrer à la police !

\- Ha ha ! Comme si j'allais me laissez faire et vous suivre gentiment ! De nombreuses équipes ont déjà échoué en essayant de m'attrapper !

Fire sembla destabilisé. Je rattrappai le coup.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on va pas essayer ! Et puis si ça se trouve, tu bluff !

\- Ah oui ? On va voir si je bluff !

Il passa à l'attaque et ses yeux devinrent rouges. J'évitai aussitôt son regard, consciente qu'il était capable de nous hypnotiser. C'était peut être pour ça que les autres équipes avaient échoué. Mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir. J'attaquai avec hurlement puis je me jettai sur lui et le mordis sauvagement. Fire se plaça de l'autre coté et cracha le plus gros jet de flamme qu'il put. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, nous réussîmes à le vaincre. Il était plus fort que nous, mais nous étions déterminés, et l'adrénaline faisait le reste. C'est ce qui nous avait permi de gagner. Soporifik s'écroula. Avec notre badge, j'émis aussitôt un signal pour appeler la police. Inutile de lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Fire s'approcha d'Azurill, qui tremblait de partout. Il se calma un peu en nous voyant approcher.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda Fire.

\- N-Non, ça va… Vous êtes arrivés à temps.

\- On va te ramener à ton grand frère, c'est fini.

Tandis que Fire faisait de son mieux pour appaiser Azurill, je surveillais Soporifik. Rapidement, un groupe de Pokémon arriva avec en faisant clignoter une sorte de girophare.

\- Je suis le Shérif Magnézone, et voici les agents Magnéti. Zzzt ! Vous nous avez appelés ? Zzzt !

\- On a un client pour vous.

Les Magneti entourèrent Soporifik et placèrent un champ magnétique autour de lui pour l'empecher de s'évader, mais il semblait de toute façon trop fatigué pour se mettre à courir. Le shérif nous félicita chaleureusement.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, grâce à vous, il y a un criminel de moins en liberté ! Zzzt ! Nous remettrons la récompense à votre Guilde. Zzzt !

Nous descendîmes la montagne avec le petit groupe, fatigués mais profondément soulagés. Maintenant que l'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet, je me sentais vidée de mes forces. Devant la Guilde, Marill nous attendait. Il se précipita vers son frère dés qu'il l'apperçut.

\- Azurill ! Tu es sain et sauf !

\- Grand frère ! J-J'ai eu si peur ! Il voulait que j'entre dans un tunnel pour chercher un trésor dedans… Mais je voulais pas ! Il faisait tout noir dedans !

Il se mit a pleurer, et Marill le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

\- Tu es blessé ?

Comme il continuait à sangloter, Fire répondit à sa place.

\- Non il va bien, mais il a eut très peur.

\- Vous l'avez sauvé… Merci mille fois !

\- Oui… Merci beaucoup… dit Azurill en sortant son petit museau rougit des bras de son frère.

\- Nous n'oublierons jamais votre gentillesse !

\- C'est normal, je suis content que le petit soit sain et sauf.

De retour à la Guilde, Pijako nous accueillit avec un air affolé et nous eumes droit à un véritable interrogatoire. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé mais ne lui parlai pas de ma vision. Après nous avoir brièvement fait un sermon pour être partis sans rien dire, il nous félicita tout de même pour notre réussite.

\- Le shérif Magnézone est passé déposer votre récompense, 3000 poké. Voici donc votre part, 300 poké.

Fire et moi fûmes à nouveau très déçus, et je ne pus m'empêcher de darder Pijako d'un regard noir, ce qui n'eu pas l'air de le perturber.

\- Cela fait partie de l'entraînement, ne soyez pas déçus et redoublez d'efforts demain !

 _C'est facile à dire… Il s'en met plein les poches lui, il ne fait même pas de missions. On devrait récupérer au moins la moitié._

Nous descendîmes à l'étage du dessous et Keunotor se précipita vers nous, lui aussi inquiet de notre départ précipité sans explications. Fire le rassura et lui répéta ce qu'il s'était passé. A peine avait-il terminé son récit que nos estomacs se mirent à gargouiller furieusement en même temps.

\- On était si absorbés par notre mission qu'on a oublié de déjeuner… Je meurs de faim ! se plaignit Fire.

Nous rîmes, soulagés de savoir que tout se terminait bien et que nous allions enfin pouvoir nous reposer. Le dîner nous parut encore plus délicieux que la veille. C'était probablement meilleur de savourer un bon repas quand on était affamé, surtout quand on avait eu une bonne dose d'émtions pour la journée. Repus, nous nous trainâmes jusqu'au dortoir, le ventre plein et la fatigue pesant sur nos pattes. A peine étions-nous installés sur nos lit qu'un gros flash illumina notre chambre, nous faisant sursauter.

\- Waouh ! Tu as vu ça ? s'exclama Fire en se redressant. C'était un éclair !

\- De l'orage…

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais le jour ou on s'est rencontrés, il y avait aussi de l'orage et une terrible tempête a duré toute la journée.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que je m'en souvenais, j'avais repris connaissance après la tempête. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de me rappeler de quelque chose, je ne voyais que des flash et des bruits assourdissants. Je savais pourquoi maintenant.

\- Oui je m'en souviens... Vaguement, mais je m'en souviens.

\- C'est déjà bon signe. Tu vas peut être finir par retrouver la mémoire.

Il eut un sourire encourageant. Je le lui rendis. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais tout était possible après tout. Fire se rallongea sur son lit, et je fis de même.

\- Lou, tu te souviens quand Pijako nous as dit qu'il y avait de plus en plus de méchants Pokémon ?

\- Oui… Il a dit que c'était lié au temps. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Eh bien, dans ce monde, on dit qu'il existe ce qu'on appelle des rouage du temps. Personne n'en a jamais vu, c'est une légende. Mais… Elle est peut être vraie. Ce sont des objets très précieux… Comment dire… Pas comme un trésor, mais pour l'équilibre du monde. Ils seraient éparpillés partout sur la planète. Ils peuvent se trouver au milieu d'une forêt, au fond d'un lac ou de l'océan… On dit même qu'il y en a un au coeur d'un volcan. Il paraît que si on retire un rouage du temps de son emplacement, le temps s'arrête dans la région concernée. C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire attention à ce qu'ils ne soient pas déplacés. Même les plus grands criminels n'essayent pas d'y toucher, ils savent qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ça.

\- C'est incroyable… Mais si personne n'en a jamais vu, ce n'est qu'une légende. Sinon comment saurait-on tout ça ?

\- Toutes les légendes ont toujours un fond de vérité… Mais tu as certainement raison.

\- Je ne peux pas juger, je ne connais pas ce monde. Mais je sens que tu y crois et que ça t'inquiète. Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas raconté tout ça.

\- Un peu oui…

\- Alors Pijako pense que si les Pokémon deviennent agressifs, c'est à cause des rouages du temps ?

\- Peut être, je n'en sais rien, ce n'est qu'une supposition.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, personne ne le fera. Et puis personne ne sait où ils sont en plus.

\- Tu as raison. C'est juste que… Ta vision… Et ta transformation… Tous ces événements sont peut être liés. Enfin, moi je pense que ta vision est un don. En tout cas je ne crois pas que les autres Riolu puissent faire ça. Les humains non plus. C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est un pouvoir bien spécifique pour toi. Et… peut être que c'est à cause de la perturbation du temps que tu as été transformée et que tu as perdu la mémoire ?

\- C'est possible… Les rouages du temps… En tout cas si c'est le cas, on finira par le savoir.

\- Je l'espère.

Je me tournai face au mur.

 _Moi aussi… Je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

[…]

 _L'orage se déchaînait dans le ciel qui déversait des torrents d'eau glacée sur la terre. Le vent sifflait furieusement dans les arbres qui se pliaient devant sa colère. La forêt était plus noire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Seule une étrange et douce lueur luisait paisiblement au cœur même de cette forêt, constrastant avec la noirceur du décor alentour. Une ombre passa, rapide._

 _Un éclair déchira le ciel. L'ombre accéléra. Elle filait droit vers le cœur de la forêt, sans la moindre once d'hésitation dans ses pas. Soudain elle ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta juste devant la mystérieuse source de lumière._

 _\- Je ne me trompe pas… C'est bien… Un rouage du temps… ?_

 _Un autre éclair fit un instant la lumière sur la scène et illumina le visage de l'ombre. Celle-ci était fine et agile. Ses avant bras étaient recouverts de longues feuilles tranchantes et ses pattes se terminaient en griffes accérées. Elle s'avança lentement vers le rouage du temps et jubila d'une voix doucereuse._

 _\- J'en ai enfin trouvé un…_

 _L'intru saisit le rouage et le retira de son emplacement. La lueur s'éteignit soudainement, comme un présage d'une menace imminente. La forêt fut alors complètement plongée dans le noir._


	4. Les Gardiens de l'Entrée

Les jours passèrent sans incident notable, et peu à peu, nous fîmes connaissances avec tous les membres de la Guilde. Ramboum était bourru, colérique, et passait beaucoup de temps à crier des ordres aux autres, ce qui générait régulièrement des disputes, mais il était loyal, et on pouvait compter sur son soutien en cas de difficulté. Keunotor était un petit nouveau encore inexpérimenté, maladroit et un peu lent d'esprit, mais il était d'une gentillesse et d'une détermination à toute épreuve, et puis il faisait de son mieux. Héliatronc était facilement impressionnable, légèrement hystérique, mais très intelligente. Ecrapince lui ressemblait, mais il était beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi. On ne voyait pas beaucoup Triopikeur, qui était dans les tunnels toute la journée, mais c'était quelqu'un de très fier et ambitieux. Son fils, Taupiqueur, l'admirait beaucoup et rêvait de devenir comme lui. C'était un petit être naïf et rêveur.

Cradopaud et Eoko tenaient leurs stands toute la journée, et partaient parfois en mission ensemble. Le premier était assez mystérieux, légèrement machiavélique, avec un rire suspect qui le rendait louche. Il nous expliqua que son stand servait à faire du troc d'objets, qu'il pouvait transformer grâce à son chaudron où bouillait une texture tout aussi étrange. Les collectionneurs d'objets rares étaient friands de ce commerce, même si je ne comprenais pas bien l'intérêt de la chose.

Eoko quant à elle, était la cuisinière et infirmière de la Guilde. Très gentille, patiente et attentionnée, elle était appréciée de tous. Elle était en charge du stand de recrutement, selon ses propres propos. D'après ce que je compris, lorsqu'on était plus expérimenté, il était possible de recruter de nouveaux partenaires afin d'agrandir l'équipe. Mais cette possibilité n'était pas accordée aux membres de la Guilde, qui devaient en premier lieu terminer leur apprentissage.

Fire et moi commencions à prendre nos repères. Chaque jour, nous nous occupions de retrouver des objets perdus ou de sauver des Pokémon coincés dans des donjons, et plus rarement, de capturer des petits criminels comme des voleurs à l'étalage. Les frères Kecleon et quelques habitants de Bourg Trésor nous félicitèrent pour notre courage lors du sauvetage d'Azumarill. Cela faisait plaisir de recevoir des compliments alors que nous débutions à peine. On pouvait dire que nous avions fait nos preuves désormais.

Nous fîmes également connaissance avec les habitants de Bourg Trésor, notamment les habitués du marché Kecleon, qui passaient tous les jours comme nous, ou encore les nombreuses équipes d'exploration du coin. Il y avait par exemple Roucool et Grainipiot, des explorateurs débutants, tout comme nous, et qui n'avaient pas encore choisi leur nom d'équipe. Ils avaient préféré monter leur groupe seuls, sans passer par la Guilde, et d'apprendre par eux même. J'ignorais si c'était par volonté d'indépendance ou s'ils savaient que la plupart de leurs richesses reviendraient à la Guilde s'ils la rejoignaient. Régulièrement, nous croisions l'équipe Flemme, composée de Parecool et de Ramoloss, mais celle-ci était si paresseuse qu'elle restait pour la plupart du temps à Bourg Trésor. Les seules fois où ces deux là trouvaient la force de bouger, c'était pour aller se prélasser dans une source chaude, mais la plupart du temps, cela leur semblait également trop loin pour avoir le courage de se déplacer. Ils n'auraient jamais pu suivre le rythme imposé par la Guilde. Nous avions également fait connaissance avec l'équipe Flamme, composée de Camérupt, leur leader, Ponyta, et à notre grande surprise, Chétiflor. Ce dernier étant le seul Pokémon de l'équipe de type plante, cela rendait leurs missions compliqué, car ses faiblesses n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles de ses coéquipiers, qui devaient par ailleurs faire attention à ne pas le brûler accidentellement pendant les combats. Je me demandai comment pareille association avait pu se faire entre ces Pokémon.

Un jour, juste après les encouragements matinaux, alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir en mission comme d'habitude, Ramboum nous appela.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez être de GARDE à l'entrée de la Guilde. déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Taupiqueur nous jeta un petit regard d'excuse.

\- Désolé, normalement c'est moi la sentinelle, mais aujourd'hui je dois remplacer mon père, c'est-à-dire mettre les panneaux d'affichage à jour.

\- Oh, pas de problème. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire au juste ?

\- Vous vous souvenez quand vous êtes venus à la Guilde et qu'on a identifié vos EMPREINTES ? demanda Ramboum. Taupiqueur se trouvait dans le trou EN DESSOUS de vous et observait la forme de votre empreinte. Il ne faut pas que des individus SUSPECTS entrent dans la Guilde, donc il faut qu'on sache qui rentre et sort d'ici. Vous devez descendre dans ce trou, suivre le TUNNEL et vous placer sous la grille. Quand un Pokémon passe, vous identifiez son empreinte et vous me dites qui c'est. C'est COMPRIS ?

\- Compris !

\- Alors c'est parti ! On y va, allez !

Je ne voyais pas bien comment j'allais pouvoir identifier les empreintes de Pokémon. Ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais souvent occupée de regarder les pattes de ceux que je rencontrais. Mais Ramboum nous pressa de nous mettre au travail, et je ne cherchai pas à discuter. C'était probablement un test pour les bleus comme nous. Nous descendîmes dans le trou obscur et nous avançâmes à tâtons dans le tunnel. Un peu plus loin, nous aperçûmes une lumière qui semblait venir de plus haut, et en la suivant, nous nous retrouvâmes sous la grille de l'entrée. Je mis mes pattes en porte-voix.

\- Ramboum ! On y est ! On est prêt !

Nous passâmes donc la journée à observer les empreintes. Très vite nous eûmes mal au cou à force de regarder en l'air, alors nous nous allongeâmes sur le dos, comme si nous regardions les nuages ou les étoiles. Je me demandais comment faisait Taupiqueur. Si j'étais tout de même capable de différencier certaines empreintes caractéristiques, Fire avait bien l'air bien plus à l'aise avec cet exercice que moi. Après tout il avait grandi dans le monde des Pokémon. Si on m'avait demandé de faire la même chose dans le monde des humains et de déterminer la pointure et la marque de chaque chaussure… J'aurais été bien en peine de donner une seule réponse correcte. Avec l'aide de mon acolyte, j'appris à distinguer chaque empreinte, et il me donna quelques astuces pour éviter de me tromper. A la fin de la journée, je connaissais par cœur celles de tous les membres de la Guilde. Je me demandai brièvement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'empreinte de Taupiqueur ou de son père. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, Ramboum nous rappela, et Pijako vint constater l'efficacité de notre travail. Il interrogea Ramboum sur nos résultats et fut très satisfait. Nous n'avions pas fait une seule erreur. Nous reçûmes en conséquence une grosse récompense : 500 poké, et divers objets assez rares et utiles pour les explorations. Fire et moi exultâmes, et je songeai que nous devrions monter la garde plus souvent. Pendant le dîner, nous discutâmes avec les autres apprentis.

\- N'empêche Taupiqueur, toi et Ramboum vous gagnez autant de récompenses tous les jours en montant la garde !

\- Oh non, c'est juste parce que c'était exceptionnel. Nous gagnons autant que vous au quotidien.

Je fus légèrement déçue par cette réponse. Mes aspirations à la carrière de sentinelle venaient de s'effondrer.

\- Oh… Dommage. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée !

\- Je vous ai déjà raconté qu'au début Ramboum était nul pour monter la garde ? demanda Héliatronc d'un ton espiègle. Aujourd'hui il crie des ordres haut et fort, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas brillant, il confondait toutes les empreintes ! Pijako faisait de ces colères ! Il a même été privé de dîner le jour où il a…

\- Eh Héliatronc, on ne t'a RIEN demandé ! l'interrompit Ramboum en devenant aussi rouge que la carapace d'Ecrapince.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, tandis que Ramboum se renfrognait et bougonnait. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, puis nous allâmes tous nous coucher. Les jours suivants, nous recommençâmes nos missions. Nous sauvions plusieurs Pokémon chaque jour, en faisant des missions assez faciles, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour Fire. Il enviait Héliatronc et Keunotor, qui reçurent une mission d'exploration officielle. Je le consolai en lui disant que nous devions d'abord faire nos preuves, mais que nous en recevrions bientôt une nous aussi. Deux semaines plus tard, Pijako nous annonça que nous avions accompli suffisamment de missions pour passer du grade normal au grade bronze. Le grade d'une équipe témoignait du nombre de mission accomplies, et plus il était élevé, plus l'équipe gagnait en popularité. C'était encore un grade très bas, mais nous étions très fiers de nos progrès, et Pijako nous félicita. Nous commencions à nous sentir vraiment chez nous ici.


	5. Première Exploration Officielle

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Fire et moi étions apprentis à la Guilde. Nous connaissions maintenant très bien chaque membre, et la plupart des habitants de Bourg Trésor. Mais cela faisait également deux mois écoulés sans que je ne retrouve le moindre souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Etrangement, je ne me sentais pas si malheureuse. Après tout, n'ayant pas de souvenir de ma famille ou de mes anciens amis, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment me manquer. Mais je ne cessais de me poser des questions, chaque soir avant de m'endormir. Un matin, Pijako nous dit qu'il avait une annonce importante à faire, venant perturber notre petit train-train quotidien.

\- Silence, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait. L'heure est grave. L'information nous est parvenue ce matin, et les Békipan sont actuellement en train de la répandre.

Il nous regarda chacun tour à tour pour vérifier que nous étions tous attentifs.

\- Loin au nord-est, aux confins de notre monde, il existe un endroit appelé la Forêt Linceul. Une équipe d'exploration s'y est rendue, et dans cette forêt… Il semblerait que le temps se soit arrêté.

L'annonce provoqua aussitôt de vives réactions parmi les apprentis.

\- Hein ?!

\- Hiiiii j'hallucine !

\- Le temps s'est arrêté ? Mais… Comment ça ?

\- Sapristi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Calmez-vous je vous prie. Paniquer ne nous servira à rien. Quant à ce que j'entends par là… Eh bien… Le temps ne s'écoule plus... Le vent ne souffle plus… Les nuages sont devenus immobiles… Les gouttes de rosées ne tombent plus des feuilles, elles restent suspendues… Tout est figé. Il n'y a même plus de couleurs, comme si tout s'était changé en pierre.

Le silence tomba, le temps que la stupeur passe, chacun essayant de se représenter la chose. Héliatronc frissonna.

\- Mais… Comment une chose aussi terrible a-t-elle pu arriver ?

\- C'est inconcevable !

\- En effet c'est une véritable catastrophe. Et la raison pour laquelle le temps s'est arrêté dans cette forêt…

Pijako inspira, comme s'il allait lâcher une bombe.

\- Eh bien… C'est parce que le rouage du temps qui était placé là-bas a été… volé.

Cette fois ci, un véritable brouhaha éclata dans la salle, chacun y allant de son propre commentaire. Je me tournai vers Fire. Il m'avait déjà parlé de ces fameux rouages du temps quelques semaines plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue de leur existence. Après tout, le temps ne peut pas être matérialisé dans un objet, cela semblait trop fantaisiste.

\- Comment ?!

\- Mais c'est impossible !

\- Qui ferait une chose pareille ?

\- Alors la légende était vrai…

\- Je comprends pas ! Qui serait assez STUPIDE pour piquer un rouage du temps ?

\- Du calme ! s'écria Pijako. Le shérif Magnézone a déjà commencé à enquêter. Il est difficile de croire que quelqu'un ait eu l'idée de voler un rouage du temps. Mais si c'est le cas, alors les autres rouages sont susceptibles de l'être aussi. Pour cela, si vous voyez un individu suspect, signalez-le immédiatement ! Les sentinelles, redoublez de vigilance, je compte sur vous ! C'est tout. Maintenant tous au travail.

Les Pokémon ne bougèrent pas et commencèrent à discuter tous en même temps. Pijako s'agaça et nous rappela à l'ordre d'un ton sec. Tous se dispersèrent alors immédiatement, peu désireux de le mettre en colère pour de bon. Cependant les préparatifs furent plus longs que d'habitude, chacun traînant volontairement pour continuer à discuter de cette étrange affaire. Nous nous dirigions vers le panneau d'affichage afin de chercher une nouvelle mission mais Pijako nous retint.

\- Hep vous deux, venez ici. Voilà, vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès depuis votre entrée à la Guilde. Et je suis encore surpris du courage dont vous avez fait preuve en allant capturer Soporifik. C'était du beau travail ! En conséquence, le Maître et moi avons décidé de vous donner enfin une mission digne d'une véritable équipe de secours.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Fire, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui, vraiment. Montrez-moi votre carte miracle.

Il parcourut la carte des yeux quelques instant puis nous désigna un point précis.

\- Voilà, on dit qu'il y a une grotte cachée près de cette cascade. J'aimerais que vous la trouviez, que vous l'exploriez, et que vous reveniez faire votre rapport. C'est compris ?

\- Compris Pijako !

\- Très bien alors allez-y !

Fire était tellement excité qu'il versa quelques larmes. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir enfin une mission d'exploration. Après tout c'est son rêve d'explorer. Il me l'avait dit lors de notre rencontre. Moi aussi j'étais excitée comme une puce. Mais une autre surprise nous attendait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il y avait régulièrement de l'agitation près du croisement des chemins. Nous avions surpris plusieurs fois un Spinda traîner là bas et en ville, et d'autres Pokémon s'y regroupaient, semblant préparer quelque chose. Lorsque nous nous y rendîmes afin de partir en mission, nous découvrîmes que le gros rocher qui se trouvait habituellement près de l'intersection avait disparu, remplacé par un escalier descendant sous terre. Juste à côté, un écriteau indiquait « Café Spinda : ici vos rêves se réalisent ! Ouverture prochaine ! »

\- Je me demande quel genre d'endroit c'est. s'interrogea Fire.

\- Chez les humains, un café est un endroit sympa où on vient retrouver ses amis ou des gens qu'on ne connait pas pour discuter, manger et boire des trucs sympa. Il y a parfois quelques animations aussi…

\- Wahou ! Ça a l'air sympa. Et on dirait que la mémoire te revient Lou !

\- Hum… Disons que je commence à me souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait le monde des humains, avec toutes ses inventions, mais je ne retrouve pas les souvenirs de ma vie.

\- Ça va te revenir petite à petit, j'en suis sûr ! m'encouragea-t-il.

Je lui souris, puis nous allâmes nous préparer. Ne sachant pas ce qui nous attendait, nous prîmes un peu de tout dans notre sac à trésor, si bien qu'il débordait, puis nous nous mîmes en route. Nous suivîmes le tracé sur la carte, et après une bonne heure de marche, nous arrivâmes devant une énorme cascade. Nous fîmes un détour par la falaise pour nous poster sur une petite corniche en hauteur, juste devant le rideau d'eau. Même de loin nous étions éclaboussés, et cela faisait un bruit infernal. Fire essaya de toucher la cascade mais fut projeté en arrière tellement celle-ci était puissante. Je me précipitai pour le relever.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, mais cette cascade dégage une puissance, tu n'as pas idée ! Essaye de t'en rapprocher tu verras !

En effet la cascade dégageait une telle force que sans l'expliquer, j'avais du mal à rester près d'elle. J'essayai à mon tour de la toucher mais je fus projetée de la même manière, et ma tête heurta le sol. En me relevant, j'eus soudain des vertiges, puis je commençai à voir trouble. Je crus que c'était dû au choc que je venais de recevoir, mais cette sensation m'était familière. Puis soudain, je compris. J'allais avoir une vision. Comme je m'y attendais, un flash vint m'aveugler, et les images devant mes yeux se modifièrent. Je vis la silhouette de quelqu'un se tenant devant la cascade, au même endroit que nous. Elle prit de l'élan et se jeta à travers le mur d'eau, parvenant à la traverser. Elle atterrit ensuite souplement sur le sol et roula sur quelques mètres. Derrière le filet d'eau, il y avait une large grotte. Je vis la silhouette s'y engouffrer, puis ma vision prit fin.

\- Comment on va faire pour trouver la grotte ? me demanda Fire, sans remarquer ce qui venait de m'arriver. On ne sait pas où elle est, je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

\- Moi je sais. lâchai-je. J'ai encore eu une vision.

\- Hein ? Vraiment ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Il y avait… Un Pokémon. Il a sauté à travers la cascade, et derrière, il y avait une grotte.

\- Hein ? Alors la grotte que nous cherchons se trouve derrière la cascade ? C'est pour ça que personne ne l'a trouvée… Mais… Si jamais c'est faux ? Si jamais il n'y a pas de grotte et juste une paroi rocheuse ? On va se blesser gravement…

Il jeta un œil en bas de la cascade.

\- Je suis sûre de moi, c'est ici. dis-je.

Fire réfléchit un moment, son regard alternant entre mon air déterminé et la cascade. Il ne semblait pas rassuré, mais son expression se détendit petit à petit.

\- Bon d'accord… J'ai confiance en toi Lou.

Nous reculâmes de plusieurs mètres, et nous primes une grande inspiration.

\- Tu es prête Lou ? Trois…

\- Deux…

\- Un…

\- Maintenant !

Je courus de toutes mes forces et sautai à travers la cascade. J'eus l'impression de me heurter à un mur, puis je sentis une grande pression sur mes épaules. J'atterris ensuite brutalement sur un sol dur et roulai sur plusieurs mètres. Je me relevai doucement et ouvris les yeux. C'était bien la grotte que j'avais vu dans ma vision.

\- Oh ! Lou tu avais raison ! s'exclama Fire en se relevant à son tour.

Il se retourna et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- Ma queue ! La flamme de ma queue s'est éteinte ! Je ne pourrai plus cracher de feu !

\- Pas de panique, j'ai emmené des explograines, tu sais, les graines inflammables. On va la rallumer. le rassurai-je.

Fire sembla aussitôt rassuré. Je croquai une de ces graines au pouvoir un peu particulier, et une gerbe de feu sortit aussitôt de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse la contrôler. La queue de Fire s'enflamma vivement. Satisfaits, nous nous mîmes en route. Les parois de la grotte étaient lisses et brillantes, on aurait dit de la nacre. Au fur et à mesure que nous progressions, des petits éclats de toutes les couleurs apparurent sur les rochers. Comme s'ils étaient couverts d'une poudre renvoyant des éclats de lumière multicolore. C'était très joli. Et au bout d'un moment, nous débouchâmes sur une salle remplie de grosses pierres précieuses. Fire et moi restâmes bouchée bée devant ce spectacle magnifique.

\- Lou regarde toutes ces gemmes ! C'est génial ! Et c'est beau ! Tu crois que Pijako acceptera qu'on les garde ?

\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas comme le système pour l'argent alors ça devrait être à nous. Oh Fire ! Regarde celle-là ! Elle est gigantesque !

Au fond de la salle se trouvait une gemme aussi grosse que nous deux réunis. Elle brillait de mille feux et nous attiraient irrésistiblement.

\- J'en avais jamais vu une aussi grosse ! Imagine la tête des autres si on la ramène !

Fire s'approcha et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, mais elle était enfoncée dans la roche. Il s'acharna quelques minutes, puis il s'arrêta, essoufflé, le visage rougi par l'effort.

\- Elle est coincée ! Elle ne bouche pas d'un pouce ! Tu veux essayer ?

Je tentai à mon tour de tirer sur la gemme, mais elle était impossible à bouger. Mes pattes glissaient dessus sans arriver à rien. Autant essayer de déplacer un rocher.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas non plus… Pourtant on ne peut pas laisser tomber ! Sinon quelqu'un de plus costaud viendra la prendre ! J'essaye encore !

Tandis que Fire s'acharnait à tirer sur la gemme, je sentis une fois de plus des vertiges me saisir.

 _Encore une vision ? Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Après un nouveau flash, je revis la même silhouette que dans ma vision précédente. Elle se trouvait devant la même gemme que nous. Elle s'en approcha sans une once d'hésitation, mais elle au lieu d'essayer de tirer dessus comme nous, elle appuya dessus, comme si elle essayait de l'enfoncer encore plus dans la paroi. Il y eut un petit déclic, et le sol se mit à trembler. Et quelque chose d'énorme fonça vers la silhouette. Je retrouvai brutalement ma vision normale.

 _Oh non ! Il faut vite que je prévienne Fire avant que…_

\- Pff… On n'y arrivera jamais. soupira Fire. Hum… A tout hasard, et si… ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de le prévenir, il poussa la gemme.

\- Fire non !

Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, exactement comme dans ma vision. J'attrapai le bras de mon acolyte et commençait à le traîner vers la sortie. Il me jeta un regard complètement perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, cours !

Mais nous n'avions pas fait plus de quelques mètres qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Soudain, une vague énorme fonça droit sur nous et avant que nous ayons eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle nous emporta avec elle. Je pris une grande inspiration et la bloquai. C'était inutile de chercher à résister. Je me laissais porter en espérant ne pas couler. J'étais ballottée dans tous les sens, et je faillis relâcher tout l'air que je retenais prisonnier. Il fallait que je tienne bon, sinon j'allais me noyer. Je ne savais pas où était Fire, je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux, mais je sentais que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Je me demandai brièvement si nous allions mourir. Soudain, je sentis que nous étions propulsés vers le haut, puis nous fûmes éjectés dans les airs. Je relâchai aussitôt l'air que je retenais pour en reprendre une nouvelle bouffée. Mais l'instant d'après, je tombai en chute libre. J'atterris à nouveau dans l'eau, mais cette fois ci, je ne fus pas emportée par le courant. Je sentis que je touchais le sol et donnai un bon coup de patte au fond pour me propulser vers la surface. De nouveau à l'air libre, je me mis à tousser et hoqueter. J'entendis quelqu'un faire de même à côté de moi. Je réalisai soudain que l'eau dans laquelle je me trouvais était chaude, et je sentais de la vapeur autour de moi. C'était agréable. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir où nous étions, et je fus rassurée de trouver Fire à mes côtés, secoué, mais en vie. Je me redressai doucement et regardai autour de moi. Un petit groupe de Pokémon nous entouraient et nous regardaient d'un air inquiet. L'un d'entre eux, un Teddiursa, une sorte de petit ours aux pattes couvertes de miel s'avança vers nous.

\- Eh vous deux, ça va ? Vous êtes sortis de nulle part, comme ça ! Vous nous avez fait peur !

Je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant de répondre.

\- Ça peut aller… Où sommes-nous ?

\- A la Source Chaude.

Un Pokémon ressemblant à une tortue nous observa, perché sur un rocher plat.

\- Bienvenue, je suis Chartor, le gardien des sources chaudes. Les Pokémon viennent ici pour se détendre et se reposer. L'eau chaude fait beaucoup de bien aux muscles fatigués.

Il nous offrit un sourire accueillant, et je le trouvai tout de suite sympathique.

\- Vous pourriez nous indiquer sur une carte où nous sommes ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je fis une inspection rapide de notre sac, mais il était resté bien fermé et rien n'avait été perdu. La carte était restée intacte dans son tube, mais les graines étaient imbibées d'eau.

\- Voilà, la source chaude se trouve ici. nous dit-il en désignant un point sur la carte.

\- Waouh ! Nous en avons fait du chemin depuis la cascade ! s'exclama Fire. Le courant nous a porté loin !

\- C'est à cause du courant que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Chartor. Eh bien ce n'est pas banal.

Il replia ses pattes sous lui, se recouchant sur son rocher.

\- Vous devez être fatigués, vous devriez vous reposer avant de repartir.

Fire et moi acceptâmes avec joie. Nous nous adossâmes aux rochers brûlants et nous laissâmes l'eau chaude détendre nos muscles. Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction. Ce repos était bienvenu après avoir cru ma dernière heure arrivée. De temps en temps, un geyser d'eau nous faisait sursauter. Visiblement, c'était l'un d'entre eux qui nous avait propulsés dans les airs. Nous restâmes plus d'une heure, puis voyant que la journée touchait à sa fin, nous prîmes le chemin du retour, sortant de l'eau chaude à regret. Nous allâmes directement faire notre rapport à Pijako, pressés d'aller manger et de nous coucher. Cette mésaventure nous avait épuisés. Pijako résuma rapidement notre aventure pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris, et Fire acquiesça.

\- C'est ça. Mais nous n'avons pas pu rapporter la gemme avec nous, quelle déception…

\- Mais non ! Au contraire, c'est formidable ! Vous avez fait une grande découverte ! Vous avez découvert une nouvelle grotte cachée ! Nul n'en connaissait l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! C'est très bien ! C'est exactement ce qu'on attend d'un explorateur !

\- Oh, vraiment ? dit Fire en retrouvant le sourire. Alors c'est génial ! Comme je suis content !

Je ne participais pas à la conversation. Je réfléchissais.

 _La silhouette que j'ai vue dans mes visions… Je la connais… Cette façon de bouger… Mais oui ! C'était Maître Grodoudou ! Pas de doute possible !_

\- Il faut en informer le Maître immédiatement ! s'exclama Pijako avec enthousiasme.

Fire remarqua cependant mon trouble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou ? Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Eh bien… Je crois… Que Maître Grodoudou était déjà venu dans cette grotte.

\- Hein ? Maître Grodoudou ?

Pijako secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Mais non, c'est impossible voyons ! Si c'était le cas, il ne vous aurait pas demandé d'explorer cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourtant j'en suis sûre…

\- Si tu insistes alors nous allons lui demander confirmation… Attendez-moi ici.

Il nous tourna le dos et s'éloigna en marmonnant dans ses plumes.

\- Mais pourquoi tiennent-ils absolument à gâcher leur propre découverte ? Enfin avec eux, plus rien ne m'étonne…

Je me mis à faire les cents pas devant le bureau du Maître, dont Pijako ressortit au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Alors Pijako ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Eh bien je lui ai demandé, il s'est plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants… Et il m'a dit, je cite : « Oh doux souvenirs, doux souvenirs ! Que de rêves et de bonheur ! TA-DAAA ! ». Il a ensuite esquissé quelques pas de danse, puis il m'a dit : « Ah oui, oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Maintenant que tu le dis, j'y suis peut-être déjà allé à l'époque ! » Par conséquent… Lou, tu avais raison.

Le visage de Fire se décomposa, et je regrettai un peu d'en avoir parlé.

\- Ah… Nous n'avons rien découvert alors… J'aurais bien aimé que le Maître nous le dise avant d'y aller…

Pijako tenta de le réconforter.

\- Allons, allons. C'est vrai que notre Maître est assez… Imprévisible. Mais vous avez trouvé cet endroit tout seul, et puis le Maître ne se souvenait plus y être allé, c'est comme si vous l'aviez découvert vous-même !

\- Il a raison Fire, ça ne fait rien !

\- Merci tous les deux…

Eoko vint sonner l'heure du dîner, et nous mangeâmes au ralenti, piquant un peu du nez sur notre assiette. Nous nous affalâmes ensuite sur nos lits, épuisés. Fire bailla longuement, puis se tourna vers moi.

\- On en a vu de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui… Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me suis bien amusé !

Je souris.

\- Moi aussi ! On retournera à la source chaude, dis ?

\- Ah oui ! Ça fait vraiment du bien ! Tu sais… Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit vraiment nous qui découvrions cette grotte, je suis quand même content. On a enfin fait notre première exploration. Notre vie d'explorateur a commencé… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait cette équipe de secours. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Et un jour… Je découvrirai le secret de ma relique, je le sens !

Il admira sa relique quelques instants.

\- Lou. Du fond du cœur… Merci.

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est grâce à toi tout ça. C'est toi qui me donne du courage depuis le début. C'est toi qui me donnes confiance en moi, tu es toujours là pour me remonter le moral et me faire voir le bon côté des choses…

Touchée par cette confession, je pris Fire dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant de nous séparer.

\- Au fait Lou ! J'ai remarqué quelque chose à propos de tes visions ! Elles apparaissent toujours quand tu touches quelque chose ! Rappelle-toi, la première fois, tu as touché la pomme d'Azurill et ensuite, Soporifik t'a bousculée ! Aujourd'hui aussi ! La première fois, c'est quand tu as touché la cascade, et après, c'est quand tu as touché la gemme…

Je fronçai les sourcils et méditai sur la question. Fire disait vrai, ces visions n'apparaissaient pas n'importe quand. Les vertiges commençaient toujours juste après avoir touché quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison. Alors… Si j'ai bien compris… En touchant un objet ou une personne, je vois quelque chose qui s'y rapporte…

\- J'ai remarqué autre chose.

Je redressai la tête, attentive.

\- Quand nous avons sauvé Azurill, tu as vu ce qui allait lui arriver, donc le futur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le passé que tu as vu ! Tu peux donc voir le passé ou le futur ! A présent je suis sûr que c'est un don que tu as là !

\- Euh… Oui, sans doute…

\- Ça pourrait être très utile ! Pas seulement pour les explorations ! On peut l'utiliser pour plein de choses !

\- Attends, ne t'emballe pas, je ne contrôle pas mes visions, et je n'en ai pas à chaque fois que je touche quelque chose…

\- Mais avoue que ça pourrait être pratique !

\- Oui…

J'étais un peu déboussolée par cette révélation. Qu'était-on sensé faire quand on avait le pouvoir de voir le passé et l'avenir de manière totalement hasardeuse ? Je me demandai si je pourrais retrouver des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant grâce à ce don. Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'interroger plus longtemps, car Pijako frappa doucement à notre porte et entra.

\- Vous ne dormez pas encore ? Ça tombe bien, le Maître veut vous voir immédiatement. Suivez-moi.

Fire et moi nous échangeâmes un regard en silence, puis nous le suivîmes dans le bureau. Le Maître nous tournait le dos. Allait-il nous parler de l'exploration d'aujourd'hui ? Peut-être qu'il allait nous expliquer pourquoi il nous avait envoyé explorer un lieu qu'il avait déjà découvert par le passé…

\- Maître. Euh… Maître ? L'équipe Blast est là. Maître ?

Grodoudou se retourna d'un mouvement vif qui nous fit tous sursauter, sauf Pijako, qui semblait avoir l'habitude. J'eus comme une sensation de déjà vu avec la fois où nous étions venus nous inscrire.

\- Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves aujourd'hui ! Oh oui alors ! Beaucoup, beaucoup ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je garde toujours un œil sur ce que vous faites ! Voici pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. Il va bientôt y avoir une grande expédition !

\- En effet, la Guilde va partir explorer un endroit très lointain. expliqua Pijako. C'est plus difficile que d'explorer les environs. Nous devons donc nous préparer pour ce grand voyage, et nous allons trier sur le volet les membres de la Guilde qui participeront à l'expédition.

\- Normalement, nous n'emmenons pas les débutants, mais vous deux, vous avez prouvé votre valeur, vous avez travaillé très dur ! Nous allons donc faire une exception. Vous êtes inscrits sur la liste des candidats.

Nous restâmes pantois devant cette déclaration inattendue, et nous échangeâmes un bref regard brillant d'excitation.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Mais attention ! Vous n'êtes pas encore membres, vous n'êtes que candidats ! Vous devrez faire du bon travail pour faire partie de l'expédition ! nous prévint Pijako avec un air sévère.

\- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arriver ! Redoublez d'efforts ! nous encouragea Grodoudou.

\- Oui Maître !

\- Lou ! Donnons le meilleur de nous-même !


	6. L'Equipe Crane

\- Donc, comme je le disais, il y a un lac loin vers l'est. expliqua Pijako. De nombreux mystères l'entourent, et nous espérons les tirer au clair. Pour cela, notre Guilde va partir en expédition pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Les membres de la Guilde frétillaient d'excitation, incapables de contenir leur enthousiasme.

\- Sapristi ! Une expédition ?

\- C'est trop cool ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on en avait pas fait une !

\- Si je me souviens bien… Ça veut dire que vous allez sélectionner les membres parmi nous, EXACT ?

Pijako acquiesça.

\- Précisément. L'expédition aura lieu dans quelques jours, le temps de se préparer. Pendant ce laps de temps, nous choisirons les apprentis les plus méritants. Travaillez tous dur pour avoir la chance d'y participer, c'est une aventure unique !

\- Ouais ! Je suis trop impatiente !

\- Il faut que j'y participe cette fois !

\- Allez mes amis, au travail !

Fire et moi étions tout excités. De plus, nous avions la chance d'avoir été inscrits sur la liste des candidats, alors que les débutants ne le pouvaient pas d'ordinaire. Nous en parlions vivement en réfléchissant au moyen de faire le plus de missions possibles d'un coup, mais arrivés devant le panneau d'affichage des missions, une mauvaise surprise nous attendait.

Le Smogo et le Nosferapti que nous avions affronté lors de notre rencontre parcouraient le panneau d'affichage. Nous nous figeâmes. Ils se retournèrent et eurent l'air surpris en nous voyant. Je leur jetai un regard féroce. Nous avions beaucoup progressé, et j'étais prête à leur mettre une raclée s'ils nous cherchaient des noises.

\- Hein ? Vous deux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? lâcha Fire d'un air mécontent.

\- On cherche des missions bien sûr.

\- Nous aussi on est une équipe d'exploration.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Fire.

Je lâchai un petit rire.

\- Une équipe d'exploration, et pas une équipe de secours bien sûr… J'imagine que vous ne vous intéressez qu'aux missions qui rapportent beaucoup d'argent ? C'est pitoyable…

\- Hum… Chacun ses objectifs. Et vous on peut savoir quel mauvais vent vous amène ?

\- Nous on habite ici ! On s'est inscrits à la Guilde et on est une équipe de secours maintenant !

\- Quoi ?!

Ce fut à leur tour d'être surpris. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis ils s'approchèrent et commencèrent à pousser Fire dans un coin. Je sortis aussitôt mes griffes et montrai mes crocs.

\- Du calme, on veut juste lui parler en privé deux secondes.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Fire les suivit sans avoir vraiment le choix. Je tendis l'oreille et je parvins à entendre leur conversation.

\- Désolé de te dire ça mais… Ton idée d'équipe de secours, tu ferais mieux d'oublier.

\- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi ?

\- Ben sois réaliste, t'as aucun courage, t'arriveras jamais à rien. On veut juste t'éviter une grosse déception.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Fire. Mais il releva la tête, passa fièrement entre eux et revint se placer à mes côtés, puis leur fit face pour leur répondre.

\- C'est vrai que je suis timide… Mais c'est justement pour ça que je m'entraine ! Pour vaincre mes peurs, pour devenir plus fort et plus courageux !

\- C'est bien beau de faire des efforts, mais quand on est trop lâche on ne peut pas changer notre nature…

\- Ouais. Si t'as aucun talent, ça ne sert à rien.

Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez. Ils pouvaient bien parler eux ! De quel droit est-ce qu'ils donnaient des leçons aux autres ?

\- Non mais quels vantards ! Et vous, c'est quoi vos compétences à part fuir comme des lâches ? Oh pardon, c'est vrai que c'est tout un art qui demande des années d'entrainement… Surtout pour réussir à déguerpir à une vitesse aussi incroyable !

Chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche ils semblaient un peu plus agacés. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'ils sortent de leurs gongs, qu'ils nous attaquent devant tout le monde et que nous leur mettions une raclée bien méritée.

\- Exactement ! Je vous rappelle qu'on vous a battus alors qu'on était débutants la dernière fois ! s'exclama Fire, reprenant confiance en lui.

\- Bof, ça c'est parce que notre chef n'était pas avec nous.

\- Votre chef ?

\- Ouais. On est l'équipe Crâne, et on est trois membres.

\- Notre chef est super balèze, c'est un vrai dur. Contre lui vous ne feriez pas le poids.

\- D'ailleurs, je le sens venir…

\- Tu le sens ? Ouch !

Fire se plaqua soudainement une patte sur le museau. Une odeur nauséabonde envahit les lieux. Tous les Pokémon se bouchèrent aussitôt le nez en regardant autour d'eux. Je devinai que ce devait être un Pokémon poison pour sentir aussi mauvais. Mais lequel ? Un Grotadmorv ? J'espérais que non, il laissait des traces grasses sur le sol derrière lui, c'était abject. J'eus ma réponse lorsqu'une forme violette aux poils tout hérissés descendit l'échelle de l'entrée et s'approcha de nous. Un Moufflair. Il se planta devant moi avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Dégage.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, absolument pas décidée à lui obéir. Il me souffla alors un nuage de gaz dans la figure. Je m'effondrai en me bouchant le nez. L'odeur était insupportable. J'avais l'impression que je ne retrouverai plus jamais l'usage de mon nez tellement cette odeur m'emplissant les narines me donnait la nausée. Le nuage de gaz se propagea dans toute la pièce et les autres se mirent à crier.

\- Hiiiiii ! Ça sent le vieux fromage pourri ! s'écria Héliatronc.

\- Sapristi mais ça fouette ! Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça ? demanda Keunotor en regardant autour de lui.

\- Eh dis donc, ça pique les yeux ! se plaignit Ecrapince.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, des larmes au bord des yeux tant la puanteur était forte. Celui-ci s'avança ensuite vers Fire.

\- Hors de mon chemin toi aussi. A moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort ?

Fire s'écarta avec dégoût. J'aurais bien aimé lui répliquer de trouver un autre chemin assez large pour ses grosses miches, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas respirer. Pendant ce temps, Smogo et Nosferapti ricanaient.

\- Chef ! Vous les avez bien eus !

\- Vous êtes le meilleur !

\- Alors vous avez trouvé des missions intéressantes ? demanda Moufflair en ignorant les compliments de ses sbires.

\- Nan, y a que de la daube. Par contre on a appris une nouvelle intéressante sur la place…

Smogo s'approcha de son chef et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Ah ouais… Ça peut être intéressant… Sortons les gars, il nous faut un plan.

Ils sortirent en faisant des remarques désagréables à ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. L'odeur se dissipa peu à peu et Fire se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Lou ça va ?

\- Ouais… Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre !

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui tenir tête comme toi. dit-il d'un air penaud.

\- C'est rien… De toute façon il t'aurait fait la même chose, ça en valait pas la peine.

\- Ils avaient raison… Je suis qu'une poule mouillée… lâcha-t-il, dépité.

\- Hé Fire ! Ils ont dit ça uniquement pour te rabaisser ! Ils sont bien plus lâches que toi à se réfugier dans les jupes de leur chef ! Sans lui ils ne savent rien faire ! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux ! Regarde tout ce qu'on a réalisé ! On a sauvé Azurill, et souviens toi de toutes les missions qu'on a accomplies !

\- Merci Lou… Tu es toujours là pour me soutenir…

\- C'est normal, on est partenaires. Ne les écoute plus, concentre toi sur notre travail d'accord ? Rappelle-toi qu'on doit tout faire pour être sélectionnés !

\- Oui ! Tu as raison !

Il retrouva son sourire et son entrain. Nous observâmes attentivement les panneaux d'affichage, puis nous ressortîmes de la Guilde avec un petit tas de demandes de missions dans les bras. Peut-être qu'on aurait le temps d'en faire plusieurs dans la journée. En passant au croisement des chemins, nous aperçûmes un Okéoké et un Qulbutoke qui faisaient les cent pas et qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ils se retournèrent vivement à notre approche et nous sautèrent dessus.

\- Oh, des clients ! Bonjour ! s'exclama Okéoké. Nous vous informons que le café Spinda, la nouvelle boutique, est enfin ouvert ! Vous pourrez y réalisez vos rêves !

\- Banco ! S'écria-Qulbutoke en se mettant une patte sur la tête, dans une position semblable à un garde-à-vous.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Fire. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Le Café Spinda ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je vous en prie, entrez donc ! dit Okéoké en se poussant pour nous laisser accès au petit escalier qui s'enfonçait sous terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Fire. On va voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ça ressemble.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une immense salle, presque aussi grande que le premier sous-sol de la Guilde. Il y avait de nombreuses tables où des Pokémon bavardaient et sirotaient des sortes de jus de toutes les couleurs qui avaient l'air délicieux. Les conversations étaient animées, et un juke-box diffusait une musique entrainante. Deux grands stands étaient placés contre le mur du fond. Un Spinda fit une petite danse puis s'approcha de nous d'un pas bancal. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre et tomber à tout instant. Il s'inclina puis s'adressa à nous avec un immense sourire.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Café Spinda ! Je suis Spinda, le propriétaire et créateur de ce café. Je serais ravi d'accueillir les équipes d'exploration qui souhaitent se rafraichir après une rude journée d'efforts. Nous espérons vous offrir confort et réconfort ! Permettez-moi de vous faire visiter !

Sans attendre, il nous entraina vers le stand de gauche.

\- Ici, c'est le Bar à Jus. Nous fabriquons de délicieuses boissons à partir d'ingrédients comestibles. Par exemple, si vous nous ramenez une pomme, je vous ferais un jus de pomme. Quoi de plus agréable que de se délecter d'une boisson en se racontant vos récits d'exploration avec les autres équipes présentes ? De plus, parfois les boissons sont si bien faites qu'elles vous donnent des bonus, elles augmentent votre force par exemple.

\- Waouh ! C'est génial ! On peut vraiment faire ça avec une simple boisson ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! Les objets augmentant vos capacités, comme les vitamines, deviennent plus efficaces une fois transformées en jus ! Les gelées par exemple ! Elles deviennent également plus goûteuses !

Je salivais. Les gelées étaient déjà délicieuses, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer qu'elles puissent avoir encore plus de goût. Spinda se dirigea ensuite vers le stand de droite.

\- Voici le Stand Echange. Quand vous revenez de vos explorations, il arrive que certains objets que vous ayez ramené ne vous intéressent pas n'est-ce pas ? Et dans ce cas, vous les vendez. Quel immense gâchis !

Il avait crié si fort que nous sursautâmes. Il paraissait scandalisé et se tenait le visage à deux pattes avec la bouche étirée. Quelque part dans les souvenirs profondément enfouis de ma vie humaine, il me semblait avoir vu un personnage dans un tableau qui faisait à peu près la même tête…

\- Dire que d'autres explorateurs pourraient avoir besoin de ces objets dont vous vous êtes débarrassés ! C'est ainsi que nous avons eu l'idée de ce stand. Vous pouvez ici échanger vos objets inutiles avec les autres explorateurs au profit d'un autre qui vous intéressera ! J'ai pensé qu'ainsi nous pourrions former une sorte d'entraide entre les explorateurs, vous pourriez même vous faire de nouveaux amis de cette manière ! Et ce n'est pas fini !

Nous sursautâmes de nouveau. Spinda semblait hystérique. Il était probablement très heureux de l'ouverture de sa boutique. Ce devait être un grand jour pour lui. Je comprenais mieux tout ce temps où nous l'avions vu marmonner pour lui-même près de la pierre qui était à présent remplacée par un escalier. Il devait être en plein préparatifs à ce moment-là.

\- Il y a également une loterie ! Vous pouvez échanger vos objets contre des tickets, et si votre billet est gagnant, vous pourriez gagner des choses intéressantes !

Spinda nous laissa digérer toutes ses informations et observa notre réaction. Fire et moi nous échangeâmes un regard, puis nous sourîmes.

\- Ça a l'air très sympa comme endroit !

\- On peut commander des boissons ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il me faut juste des ingrédients avec lesquels vous les préparer.

\- Oh… On en a dans notre réserve, on va aller les chercher.

\- Parfait ! Je serai au Bar à Jus.

Il retourna vers son stand de son pas chancelant. Tout excités et impatients de goûter ces fameux jus, nous allâmes chercher des pommes et nous en profitâmes pour préparer notre sac pour la journée. Nous allions redescendre l'escalier menant au Café quand nous croisâmes Eoko qui venait en sens inverse.

\- Je vois que vous avez déjà découvert le Café Spinda. dit-elle en souriant et en jetant un regard à nos pommes.

\- Oui, c'est génial comme endroit ! Tu viens boire un jus avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais rapidement alors, je dois retourner à mon poste.

Nous descendîmes et nous donnâmes les pommes à Spinda. Celui-ci les mis dans des verres et les secoua en faisant une sorte de chorégraphie. Rapidement, nos pommes se liquéfièrent pour se changer en jus. J'étais à peu près sûre que si j'essayais de faire la même chose, je n'obtiendrais même pas un début de compote. Pour finir, il fit un petit tour sur lui-même et nous servit. Nous le remerciâmes puis nous allâmes choisir une table. Les boissons étaient succulentes. Je n'avais jamais rien bu d'aussi goûteux de toute ma vie, même quand j'étais humaine, j'en étais sûre. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher d'en commander une deuxième. Nous nous fîmes la promesse de tester une nouvelle boisson chaque jour en variant les aliments utilisés, et de se réserver les gelées pour la fin.

Après avoir discuté un moment avec Eoko, elle retourna à son poste et nous partîmes en mission. Il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire ! Nous devions absolument participer à l'expédition ! Nous secourûmes quatre Pokémon qui étaient coincés dans le même donjon. C'était de l'excellent travail ! L'un des Pokémon secourus fut pris d'admiration et voulu rejoindre notre équipe, mais nous lui expliquâmes que nous ne pouvions recruter personne avant d'avoir notre diplôme en poche. Nous reçûmes donc 1000poké en contrepartie, et cette fois, nous eûmes l'autorisation de tout garder sans que la Guilde ne ramasse sa part ! C'était une très bonne journée, et nous étions fiers de nous.

Le lendemain, Ramboum nous appela pour monter la garde. Taupiqueur remplaçait son père et avait à nouveau besoin de remplaçants. Nous fûmes d'abord un peu embêtés de ne pas pouvoir faire de mission aujourd'hui, mais nous réalisâmes que c'était également une occasion de montrer ce qu'on savait faire. Nous passâmes donc la journée à observer les empreintes des Pokémon qui circulaient. A la fin de la journée, je me sentais plus à l'aise que la dernière fois, et nous eûmes à nouveau droit à de généreuses récompenses. Nous allâmes nous coucher très satisfaits. Pour l'instant, tout se passait pour le mieux, ces deux journées étaient un sans-faute. Notre travail était remarquable, nous n'avions jamais aussi bien travaillé. Mais le lendemain, un événement vint ternir notre bonheur durant la réunion matinale.

\- J'aimerais vous présenter de nouveaux alliés ! déclara joyeusement Pijako.

Des murmures se firent entendre. La Guilde comptait-elle accueillir de nouveaux membres ?

\- De nouveaux apprentis ?

\- Je me demande qui c'est.

\- Entrez mes amis !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'échelle, mais une odeur pestilentielle nous attaqua les narines.

\- Berk ! Ça pue ! s'exclama Ecrapince.

\- Encore cette odeur de fromage pourri ! s'écria Héliatronc.

\- Le dessert a dû se gâter… dit Keunotor d'un air dépité.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de ça… dit Cradopaud en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous vîmes avec horreur l'équipe Crâne descendre de l'échelle et se planter devant notre groupe. Tout le monde semblait horrifié par cette apparition.

\- Voici donc nos nouveaux alliés. déclara Pijako tout sourire, inconscient de l'humeur générale qui venait de s'assombrir considérablement. Moufflair s'avança et pris un petit air supérieur.

\- Nous sommes l'équipe Crâne. Je suis Moufflair, le meneur, et voici Smogo et Nosferapti. Retenez bien ça. Surtout vous deux-là. dit-il en nous désignant moi et Fire.

Pijako nous observa l'air intrigué.

\- Oh, vous avez déjà fait connaissance ? Cela simplifie les choses. Comme je le disais donc, ils seront nos nouveaux alliés, et ils se joindront à nous pendant l'expédition pour nous aider.

\- Quoi ?!

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de crier. Fire semblait tout aussi choqué que moi.

\- Pourquoi cet air surpris ? s'étonna Pijako.

\- Ce n'est rien Pijako, ce Pokémon est un peu émotif. se moqua Moufflair.

\- Hum. Bien. Donc ces trois Pokémon vont se joindre à nous pendant l'expédition. Pour renforcer notre travail d'équipe, nous devons apprendre à mieux nous connaitre. Pour cela, ces Pokémon vont rester quelques temps à la Guilde avec nous. Je vous demande de les traiter avec respect.

Il y eu un silence désapprobateur, et Ramboum ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Est-ce que Pijako est le seul à ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose de POURRI à la Guilde au sens propre du terme même ?

\- Berk, comment Maître Grodoudou peut-t-il supporter ça ? se plaignit Héliatronc.

\- J'espère que l'expédition sera vite pliée… lâcha Keunotor d'un air dépité.

\- Allez tout le monde ! Les encouragements !

\- …hourra…

Le cri de joie que poussaient habituellement tous les apprentis en chœur ne fut qu'un vague grognement dépité. Pijako s'étonna de ce soudain manque total de motivation.

\- Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est passé votre ferveur habituelle ?

-Non mais c'est une BLAGUE ? s'énerva Ramboum. Ça PUE ! Comment veux-tu qu'on soit enjoués ?

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus fort. Une grimace déformait le visage habituellement jovial de Grodoudou et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en gémissant, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Tous les apprentis se mirent à paniquer, comme s'ils savaient parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

\- Oh non ! Le Maître se met en colère ! Allez, faites preuve de bonne humeur, même si cela vous ennuie ! Il ne faut surtout pas que le Maître se mette en colère ! s'écria Pijako, totalement affolé.

\- HOURRA !

Cette fois, le cri avait été poussé avec force. Grodoudou releva vivement la tête, puis son immense sourire reprit sa place sur son visage et le sol cessa de trembler. Tous avaient l'air soulagés. Chacun s'empressa de se mettre à son poste, comme s'ils craignaient tous un évènement terrible. Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Cela ne nous donnait pas du tout envie de travailler, surtout si l'équipe Crâne s'incrustait dans notre expédition. Nous pensâmes à aller expliquer à Grodoudou que l'équipe Crâne n'était que des bandits, mais nous ne voulions pas risquer de déclencher sa colère. Nous allâmes donc nous choisir une mission, le pas traînant. Nous ignorâmes l'équipe Crâne qui ricana sur notre passage et nous nous mimes en route. Pijako nous avait autorisés à poursuivre des criminels à présent. Nous dûmes donc en poursuivre deux qui étaient en fuite, affronter un gang, retrouver un objet perdu et affronter un autre hors-la-loi. La journée fut longue et épuisante, mais ce travail acharné nous permis de nous rapprocher fortement du grade argent. Nous étions très fiers de nous, et toutes les .récompenses reçues nous remontèrent le moral. C'était encore une très bonne journée de travail. Nous avions toutes nos chances de participer à l'expédition désormais ! Pour notre plus grand malheur, l'équipe Crâne se joignit à nous pour le dîner. Je les ignorai cependant et savourai mon repas. Puis nous allâmes nous coucher en promettant de faire encore mieux le lendemain.

[…]

 _La nuit était tombée et tous les membres de la Guilde étaient couchés. Cependant, trois ombres rodaient dans les couloirs déserts du bâtiment._

 _\- On vient juste de manger, mais j'ai encore faim moi ! se plaignit Nosferapti._

 _\- C'est quoi cette nourriture qu'ils nous servent ? Ça cale pas du tout ! renchérit Smogo_

 _\- Hum… Les autres membres de la Guilde sont allés se coucher… Cherchons-le. Dit Moufflair._

 _\- Hein ? Chercher quoi ?_

 _\- Ben le garde-manger de la Guilde tiens ! Je propose qu'on aille se servir et qu'on se fasse un vrai festin ! dit-il en se léchant les babines._

 _\- J'adore cette idée chef ! s'enthousiasma Smogo._

 _\- Moi aussi hin hin hin ! »_

[…]

Le lendemain, l'équipe Crâne assista à l'entraînement matinal avec le groupe d'apprentis. Nous nous apprêtions à aller consulter les panneaux d'affichage quand Pijako nous interpela.

\- Vous deux, là. J'ai une mission pour vous aujourd'hui. Vous allez devoir remplir notre garde-manger.

\- Hein ? On doit allez chercher de la nourriture ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Exactement. Pour une raison inconnue, nous avons trouvé le garde-manger presque vide ce matin. Nous ne nous étions pas rendu compte que les réserves avaient autant diminuées. Il faut donc faire le plein. De plus… La réserve de pommes parfaites est vide.

\- C'est quoi des pommes parfaites en fait ? demandai-je.

\- Ce sont les pommes les plus succulentes du monde. Notre Maître ne se nourrit que de ça. Donc s'il n'y a plus de pommes parfaites… Le Maître va… Il risquerait de…

\- Oui ? Il risquerait de quoi ? demanda Fire.

\- Eh bien il… Oh ce serait terrible… Il serait… Enfin voilà. C'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

J'échangeai un regard perdu avec Fire. Ce devait être vraiment horrible. Grodoudou devait vraiment être effrayant quand il se mettait en colère. Personne n'osait nous dire ce qui se passerait, pas même Pijako.

\- Vous avez compris. C'est pourquoi je vous supplie d'aller chercher des pommes parfaites.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous ! dit Fire.

\- Parfait. Elles ne se trouvent qu'à un seul endroit. Au Bois aux Pommes. Au cœur de la forêt, un arbre gigantesque en donne beaucoup. Ecoutez, même si cela a l'air banal comme mission, c'est en fait crucial. Il ne faut surtout pas que le Maître se mette en colère ! Alors s'il vous plait… N'échouez pas.

\- Entendu. Nous y allons.

Nous nous rendîmes à Bourg Trésor, et nous constatâmes que le stand normalement tenu par Elekable avait enfin rouvert. Fire m'expliqua que c'était une sorte de stand d'entraînement où on pouvait travailler sur nos capacités afin de les maitriser à la perfection, et surtout, de ne pas les oublier. Le Dojo Ossatueur, qui avait été victime d'un effondrement et était en travaux, était lui aussi prêt à accueillir des clients. Le dojo permettait de s'entrainer dans différents parcours spécialisés chacun dans un type de Pokémon différent. C'était très pratique pour travailler ses faiblesses.

\- Vous pouvez vous entrainer autant que vous le voulez ! déclara joyeusement Ossatueur lorsque nous entrâmes pour jeter un œil. Par contre, il faut que vous sachiez que ces parcours sont plus durs que les donjons dont vous avez l'habitude. Comme le veut l'entrainement, vous ne pouvez emporter ni objets, ni argent. Vous devez vous débrouiller avec vos propres compétences.

\- C'est intéressant… Il y a combien de parcours ? demanda Fire.

\- Dix ! Avec des adversaires de types différents à chaque fois.

Nous décidâmes de nous entrainer dans le dédale du type poison dans l'espoir d'apprendre à résister aux attaques de l'équipe Crâne si elle recommençait à nous chercher des noises. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait plus nous menacer. Nous réussîmes à aller au bout du parcours, non sans avoir été victimes d'une quinte de toux à la sortie tellement l'odeur était infecte. Ossatueur nous demanda si nous voulions continuer à nous entrainer, mais nous refusâmes poliment. A chaque jour suffit sa peine, comme on dit. Nous nous décidâmes ensuite à partir en mission avant que la journée ne soit trop entamée. Nous marchâmes une bonne partie de la matinée avant d'arriver enfin au Bois aux Pommes. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il portait bien son nom. Les arbres étaient presque tous des pommiers et présentaient de nombreux fruits à leurs branches qui avaient l'air très appétissant.

Nous nous commençâmes à nous enfoncer dans le bois. Comme l'avait dit Pijako, les pommes parfaites ne se trouvaient qu'au cœur de la forêt, et nous n'avions aucune idée du temps qu'il nous faudrait pour l'atteindre. Sur notre chemin, nous ramassions autant de nourriture que nous le pouvions. Des baies, des pommes, des gelées, des graines…

\- Si nous remplissons le garde-manger en même temps que nous ramenons des pommes parfaites, Pijako sera ravi ! dit Fire en souriant.

\- Oui, je dois dire qu'on se surpasse en ce moment ! Je pense qu'on a vraiment nos chances de participer à l'expédition ! répondis-je joyeusement.

Sur notre chemin, nous eûmes quelques fois affaire à des Pokémon qui tentaient de défendre leur territoire et qui voulaient nous empêcher de prendre les fruits dans les arbres. Entre autres, nous dûmes échapper à un essaim de Dardargnan furieux et peu enclin à partager leur nourriture. Un peu plus loin, alors que nous venions à peine de reprendre notre souffle, un Papilusion tenta de nous éloigner de son nid à grand renfort d'attaques à base de poudre qu'il produisait en quelques battements d'ailes. Je savais que celle-ci était très dangereuse, car elle pouvait aussi bien nous endormir que nous empoisonner, nous paralyser… Ou nous rendre confus. C'est ce qui arriva à Fire lorsqu'il en reçu une vague dans la figure, projeté par un battement d'ailes de Papilusion. Il se mit alors à tanguer et à marcher n'importe comment. Ses yeux allaient d'un point à un autre sans réussir à se fixer sur un point, et c'est à peine s'il parvenait à rester debout. Je reçus également une partie de la poudre dans les yeux, mais lorsque je les rouvris, je ne me sentais qu'à peine étourdie. Je parvenais à rester Maître de moi-même, et je réussis à mettre chasser Papilusion afin de mettre fin à ses attaques. Je m'étonnai de ma propre résistance, mais je supposai que je n'avais reçu qu'une infime quantité de poudre. Lorsque Fire retrouva ses esprits, nous nous remîmes en route. Après une bonne heure de marche, nous finîmes par arriver dans une clairière dégagée avec un arbre gigantesque au milieu.

\- Ça tombe bien qu'on soit arrivés, dis-je, il n'y a presque plus de place dans le sac.

\- Oui mais… Il ne reste que quelques pommes sur l'arbre ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Elles doivent être cachées dans les feuilles. répondis-je avec certitude.

\- Bon, comment on les cueille ?

\- On charge l'arbre pour les faire tomber, ou on grimpe. Personnellement je tiens à ma tête.

Ma remarque fit rire Fire, mais soudain, nous vîmes trois Pokémon sortir de la masse feuillue. Je perdis mon sourire en voyant l'équipe Crâne sauter de l'arbre et se planter devant nous.

\- Eh ben, vous en avez mis du temps… dis Moufflair d'un air suffisant.

\- On en avait marre de vous attendre…

\- Alors on s'est fait un petit pique-nique en vous attendant !

Les trois compères ricanèrent.

\- On s'est gavé avec les pommes parfaites. Oh mais peut être que c'est ce que vous veniez chercher… Trop tard ! se moqua Moufflair.

Je vis aussitôt rouge. Fire s'enflamma aussi à côté de moi. Franchement il n'avait rien de plus intelligent à faire que de perdre leur temps à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? C'était pitoyable…

\- Bande de sales… Lou, il en reste encore quelques-unes, mettons leur une raclée et rapportons les pommes !

\- Nous mettre une raclée ? Quelle incivilité, voyons… s'offusqua Moufflair. Moi qui allais gentiment vous proposez mon aide pour les cueillir…

\- Hein ?

Moufflair nous tourna le dos se mit à charger l'arbre. Cinq pommes parfaites en tombèrent et roulèrent sur le sol.

\- Eh bien voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Allez, prenez les et ramenez les, c'est votre mission non ?

Nous le fixâmes d'un air méfiant, absolument pas convaincus par sa soudaine serviabilité.

\- Vous ne les ramassez pas ? Moi qui me suis montré si serviable…

\- Vous allez encore nous jouer un sale tour hein ? C'est quoi cette fois ? demanda Fire, sur ses gardes.

\- Zut, ils sont pas tombés dans le panneau… se désola Nosferapti.

\- Pff… C'est nul.

\- Evidemment… Lou, donnons-leur une leçon !

\- Hé hé… Vous ne faites pas le poids… Smogo, on leur fait notre super attaque gaz nauséabond !

Moufflair et son infâme sbire s'avancèrent tandis que Nosferapti allait se réfugier un peu plus loin. Je n'eus pas le temps de me boucher le nez ni de retenir ma respiration qu'ils nous crachèrent un nuage de gaz à l'odeur insupportable. J'avais beau m'y attendre, cela ne rendait pas l'épreuve moins difficile. Incapable de bouger, je restais recroquevillée sur le sol en attendant que ça passe. Lorsque je pus enfin respirer normalement, je découvris que Nosferapti avait été touché par l'attaque lui aussi. Il se releva à son tour, l'air hagard.

\- Eurg… Aaaaaah ! Ils sont partis sans moi !

Il hésita un instant en nous voyant, puis il fila à la vitesse de l'éclair, agitant ses petites ailes frénétiquement. Je remarquai également que ses complices étaient partis avec les dernières pommes parfaites.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Sur le coup de la colère, je donnai un violent coup de poing contre le tronc de l'arbre. Je ne réussis qu'à me faire mal, et cela ne me calma pas le moins du monde.

\- On est mal… déglutit Fire.

\- Cette fois j'en ai ma claque ! On rentre et on balance tout à Pijako ! Et tant pis si le Maître se met en colère !

Fire acquiesça. Il semblait découragé. En suivant son regard, je vis que tous les fruits que nous avions ramassés au cours de notre progression semblaient avoir pourri en un rien de temps. Visiblement l'attaque gazeuse ne leur avait pas réussi, et toute notre réserve de provisions était fichue. Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence tendu. J'étais trop énervée pour parler, et Fire trop dépité. Cependant à notre arrivée, nous ne fûmes pas très bien accueillis par Pijako.

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez échoué ?! Couaaac ! Oh non, non, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!

\- Pijako, c'est à cause de Moufflair et…

\- Silence ! Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse !

\- Mais Pijako, ce n'est pas notre faute !

\- J'ai dit silence ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous saviez que cette mission était capitale !

J'étais sidérée. Non seulement nous étions les victimes d'un odieux piège, mais en plus c'était sur nous que ça allait retomber ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'en voulais beaucoup à Pijako. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous écoutait pas ?

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, vous irez vous coucher sans manger jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Quoooi ?!

\- Votre mission était extrêmement importante ! Votre punition pourrait être bien pire !

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était insupportable, je détestais l'injustice !

\- Vous me mettez dans une position fort délicate vous savez ! Je vais devoir faire mon rapport au Maître, et en l'entendant il va sûrement… Couaaac ! Tout bien réfléchit, je ferais mon rapport après le dîner ! Et vous viendrez avec moi affronter la colère du Maître ! Après tout c'est de votre faute tout ça !

Furieuse, je jetai notre sac de provisions noircies par le poison à ses pieds et je lui tournai le dos pour aller m'enfermer dans notre dortoir. C'était tellement injuste ! Fire et moi restâmes dans notre chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner auquel bien entendu, nous étions obligés d'assister. Visiblement, aller se coucher l'estomac vide n'était pas suffisant pour Pijako. Il fallait en plus regarder les autres se goinfrer sans pouvoir toucher le moindre bout de nourriture. Si nos camarades mangeaient en nous jetant des regards désolés, l'équipe Crâne prit plaisir à se régaler bruyamment devant nous. Je serrai les poings. Je les haïssais, et j'étais très en colère contre Pijako. Après le dîner, ce dernier nous conduit à la chambre de Grodoudou, qui nous accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude.

\- Amis du soir bonsoir ! Vous m'apportez des pommes parfaites ?

Pijako se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

\- Hum… Euh… Eh bien… Il y a eu un petit… Euh… Vous me voyez terriblement désolé de vous annoncer ça mais…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien… Ces deux apprentis ont échoué et… Ils n'ont pas ramené de pommes parfaites. Donc pour dire les choses autrement…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas grave ! On ne peut pas toujours réussir, tout le monde échoue parfois, c'est normal ! Ne soyez pas tristes !

En entendant cela, Fire et moi fûmes très soulagés. On avait évité la colère du Maître. Et il avait bien raison ! On ne pouvait pas toujours réussir une mission !

\- Où sont les pommes parfaites restantes ?

Nous nous crispâmes de nouveau. _Il ne savait pas encore qu'il n'y avait plus de pommes ? Oh non, on a pas encore évité la catastrophe !_

\- Euh… Comme je le disais, ils n'ont pas réussis à rapporter de nouvelles pommes parfaites et… Comme nos stock sont vides… Il… Il n'y en a plus.

\- Oh.

\- Cela signifie… Que vous allez devoir vous passer de pommes parfaites… Très provisoirement, cela va sans dire ! Hiiiiii ! Hiiihiii !

Pijako avait l'air paniqué. Je compris qu'il redoutait vraiment la colère du Maître et qu'aucune excuse ne pourrait le sortir de ce pétrin. C'est pour cela qu'il ne nous avait pas écoutés. Peu lui importait les raisons de notre échec, les conséquences seront les mêmes. Grodoudou était comme pétrifié, les yeux grands ouverts. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait encore faire de surprenant.

\- Maître ? Euh Maître ?!

Le visage de Grodoudou se décomposa lentement en une grimace et il se mit à pleurer. Le sol commença à trembler, encore plus violemment que la veille. Grodoudou se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.

\- Vite ! Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! s'écria Pijako.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Ne discutez pas ! Vite !

Divers objets se mirent à exploser dans la pièce, et les cris de Grodoudou nous perçaient les tympans. Nous plaquâmes nos pattes sur nos oreilles, mais les hurlements stridents de Grodoudou étaient bien trop forts. Pijako semblait terrorisé. Je n'en menais pas large non plus. Notre Maître était-il capable de tout détruire dans un accès de colère ? Si tel était le cas je n'avais aucun envie de me trouver sur son passage. Soudain une voix interrompit la scène.

\- Navré de vous interrompre, mais nous apportons une pomme parfaite au Maître !

Grodoudou s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes. L'équipe Crâne fit son entrée, nous écarta brutalement et déposa une pomme parfaite devant Grodoudou.

\- Voici une pomme parfaite en gage de notre amitié. J'espère que vous l'accepterez. Déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement respectueux.

Le visage de Grodoudou s'illumina, et je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Comment osaient-ils ?!

\- Ouah ! Vous êtes allés la chercher rien que pour moi ? Merci ! Amis de moi !

Pijako sembla infiniment soulagé.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions, c'est très aimable à vous ! Grâce à vous, nous avons évité la catastrophe !

Il se tourna vers nous.

\- Vous deux ! Cessez de rêvasser et faites preuve de respect !

Il était hors de question de leur témoigner le moindre respect ni de les remercier, même si Pijako nous privait de dîner pendant des mois. Il était hors de question de céder !

\- Ce n'est rien, minauda Moufflair, votre Guilde a été si hospitalière avec nous. Il est tout naturel que nous vous rendions la pareille.

\- Je vois que vous êtes des Pokémon admirables.

Pijako les remercia une fois encore, puis ils sortirent la tête haute en nous jetant des regards narquois. Nous détalâmes sans que Pijako ait le temps de passer ça nouveau ses nerfs sur nous.

[…]

 _\- Chef, je comprends pas… Pourquoi vous les avez aidés ? On aurait dû attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer ! protesta Nosferapti._

 _\- Ouais, on aurait bien rigolé ! renchérit Smogo._

 _\- Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas très futés… Notre objectif c'est de gagner la confiance de Grodoudou, pour l'expédition. Cette Guilde est très renommée, alors au début j'ai préféré être prudent, mais finalement c'était trop facile ! Grodoudou n'est qu'un gros bébé ! Il se fait avoir comme un bleu ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde a peur de lui…_

 _\- Et si on trouve un trésor pendant l'expédition…_

 _\- On leur met une raclée et on le pique ! s'écria Nosferapti._

 _\- On va bien rigoler…_

[…]

Assis sur son lit, Fire déprimait, et moi je faisais les cent pas, furieuse.

\- Ils ont encore réussi leur sale tour… Mais pourquoi ils s'acharnent sur nous comme ça ?

\- Ils n'ont pas aimé la raclée qu'on leur avait mise à la Grotte Littorale j'imagine.

\- J'ai super faim…

\- Moi aussi… Mais ne t'en fait pas, on a des pommes dans la réserve. Demain à la première heure, on prendra un bon repas bien mérité !

\- Oui… En tout cas on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher pour économiser nos forces. Bonne nuit Lou…

Je savais que Fire avait raison. Mais je n'avais plus aucune envie de faire des missions. Ma fierté me donnait envie de me rebeller, de refuser de travailler tant que cette punition injuste ne serait pas levée. Et avec les excuses de Pijako en prime ! Mais je savais que je n'obtiendrai rien de tout ça, et si nous refusions de travailler, nous pouvions dire adieux à nos chances d'être sélectionnés pour l'expédition… Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil, la sensation de la faim qui creusait mon estomac m'en empêchait. Au matin, le réveil brutal par Ramboum fut encore plus dur. Nous n'avions plus de forces. Nous ne fûmes pas très énergiques aux encouragements matinaux.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Demain ou après-demain… En tout cas, dans quelques jours, vous connaitrez les résultats des participants à l'expédition. annonça Pijako.

Toute la Guilde trépignait d'impatience. Les Pokémon se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Un peu de silence je vous prie. C'est votre dernière chance de faire bonne impression, alors donnez-vous à fond !

Le cri d'encouragement général fut bien plus puissant que d'habitude. Même Fire et moi criâmes comme nous pûmes. Puis la foule se dissipa.

\- Lou… Je meurs de faim… Allons-y vite.

Mais Pijako nous interpela.

\- Hep, vous deux. Reprenez votre activité, accomplissez des missions. Oh, et à propos de l'expédition… Vous devriez vous faire une raison. Vous n'avez aucune chance d'en faire partie.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Votre échec d'hier va peser lourd. Vous le savez, les pensées du Maître sont impénétrables… Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il doit être furieux. Il est peu probable qu'il choisisse de vous emmener… N'ayez donc pas trop d'espoirs.

Il quitta la salle, nous laissant sur cette déclaration. Fire semblait sur le point de pleurer, il était au bord des larmes. Pijako n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Comment voulait-il qu'on soit motivé s'il nous décourageait comme ça ?

\- D'abord hier. On a rien pu manger, et maintenant ça… Je ne suis plus du tout motivé… Je n'ai même plus envie de manger…

Je m'apprêtais à essayer de réconforter Fire malgré ma propre déception, quand j'entendis un chuchotement.

\- Psst ! Par ici ! Venez !

En cherchant d'où venaient les chuchotements, nous aperçûmes Héliatronc, Keunotor et Eoko.

\- Keunotor ?

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Venez par là.

Ils regardèrent furtivement autour d'eux puis se dirigèrent vers notre dortoir. Nous les suivîmes. Une fois dans notre chambre, Keunotor jeta un œil dans le couloir.

\- Bon personne n'a rien vu, sauf Cradopaud peut être…

\- C'est bon, on peut lui faire confiance. assura Eoko.

Héliatronc posa deux pommes devant nous.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Vous devez être affamés. dit Eoko.

\- Alors hier soir, on a tous mis un peu de notre diner de côté pour vous. déclara Keunotor.

\- Allez régalez-vous ! C'est cadeau ! s'écria Héliatronc avec un grand sourire.

Les larmes aux yeux, nous les remerciâmes chaleureusement. Puis nous nous jetâmes sur les pommes sans plus attendre. Elles ne nous avaient jamais semblées aussi délicieuses.

\- Merci vous tous… J'ai repris des forces !

\- Quand quelqu'un a un problème, il faut s'entraider non ? dit Héliatronc.

\- Ça sert à ça les amis ! renchérit Keunotor.

\- Il faut que vous ayez des forces pour faire vos preuves pour l'expédition ! ajouta Eoko.

\- Vous êtes adorables…

\- Mais en ce qui concerne l'expédition… Pijako vient de nous dire… Que nous n'avons aucune chance d'en faire partie… lâcha Fire, de nouveau dépité.

\- Bah pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Keunotor. Si tu t'imagines qu'ils ne vont pas vous choisir juste à cause d'hier…

\- C'est vrai ça ! Ces temps-ci vous travaillez comme des forcenés ! Et pas seulement ces derniers jours ! Depuis que vous êtes arrivés à la Guilde vous avez toujours fait un travail remarquable ! nous encouragea Héliatronc.

\- Les membres de l'expédition n'ont pas encore été annoncés, tout est encore possible ! s'enthousiasma Eoko.

\- Merci… Mais si on est sélectionnés… Certains d'entre vous ne pourront pas y aller, vous seriez d'accord avec ça ? demanda Fire.

\- Je serais super déçue, c'est sûr ! Mais il faut se réjouir pour ceux qui pourront participer ! dit Héliatronc avec sincérité.

\- Et puis, tout le monde aimerait bien partir en expédition avec vous, Lou et Fire… ajouta Keunotor en rougissant.

\- On vous adore tous les deux. conclut Eoko.

Je pleurais presque tant j'étais émue, quand à Fire, il avait déjà plein de larmes sur le visage. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de prendre nos amis dans nos bras.

\- Vous nous avez convaincus, on va donner le meilleur de nous-même jusqu'au bout !

Nous nous organisâmes avec nos amis. Nous rassemblâmes toutes nos lettres de missions et nous les répartîmes entre les différentes équipes. Chacune irait dans un endroit différent et tenterait de répondre à toutes les demandes de sauvetage qui se trouvaient dans la même zone géographique. De cette manière, chaque équipe eut une dizaine de mission à faire. En cas de réussite, ce serait un travail exceptionnel !

Fire et moi prîmes les missions qui se déroulaient aux alentours de la Grotte Cascade. C'étaient toutes des demandes d'arrêt de criminels. Nous allâmes faire un petit tour au Café Spinda avant de partir en mission, histoire de retrouver tout notre courage avant de partir. Il y avait foule ce matin-là, et Spinda réclama notre attention.

\- Grâce à vous, le Café a gagné en réputation, et de nouveaux clients arrivent chaque jour. Le service d'échange tourne à plein régime, et nous avons eu une idée : le Projet P. Nous avons maintenant un énorme stock d'objets. Nous allons en utiliser quelques-uns pour explorer de nouveaux endroits, et peut être découvrir de nouveaux donjons ! Dans ces donjons, nous trouverons certainement des objets fabuleux, et nous pourrons ainsi les proposer au service d'échange ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

L'assemblée s'excita et se mit à discuter vivement. Nous bûmes un jus en vitesse, puis nous réussîmes à nous extirper de la foule pour aller préparer notre sac. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la place. Les autres apprentis étaient déjà partis en mission et les autres Pokémon étaient tous au Café Spinda.

Après avoir cavalé toute la journée après des criminels en fuite, nous pûmes enfin rentrer et nous reposer. Pijako leva notre punition et nous pûmes nous goinfrer avec les autres au dîner. Même la présence de l'équipe Crâne à notre table ne parvint pas à obscurcir notre joie. Nous retournâmes ensuite dans notre chambre, repus, et de bien meilleur humeur que la veille. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, prête à rattraper mon manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Je somnolais déjà un peu quand la voix de Fire brisa le silence.

\- Dis Lou… Tu te souviens ce Papilusion qui m'a rendu confus hier ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Son attaque n'a eu pratiquement aucun effet sur toi pas vrai ?

\- Et alors ? demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, et je me disais… Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que les Riolu comme toi avait pouvait ressentir les auras.

\- Les auras…?

\- Oui. Certains se basent plus sur les auras que sur leurs propres sens pour percevoir le monde autour d'eux. Quand ils développent ces pouvoirs psychiques, ils peuvent détecter la présence des autres Pokémon, des objets, et même des lieux. Certains arrivent à trouver leurs chemins dans les donjons grâce à ce pouvoir.

Le petit exposé de Fire me laissa sans voix. J'étais vraiment capable de faire tout ça ?

\- Peut-être que tu t'es servi de ce pouvoir sans t'en rendre compte quand Papilusion t'as attaqué ?

\- Peut-être… Mais je ne sais pas comment on s'en sert, ni même comment le déclencher.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on pourra s'entrainer.

\- Oui… C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pratique.

Je baillai. J'étais vraiment épuisée.

\- On en reparlera demain. Bonne nuit Fire. …Fire ?

Il dormait déjà.

Le lendemain, nous fûmes à nouveau de garde à l'entrée de la Guilde. Nous commencions à nous habituer aux empreintes des Pokémon. Même si nous eûmes quelques Pokémon assez rares dans la région, nous parvînmes à les identifier. Pijako nous récompensa autant que d'habitude. Les jours suivants, nous continuâmes à nous organiser avec les autres pour réaliser le maximum de missions. Cette solidarité entre tous les apprentis à la place de la compétition qui aurait pu s'installer entre nous faisait plaisir à voir. Nous retournâmes également aux Bois aux Pommes rattraper quelques criminels, et nous en profitâmes pour rapporter quelques pommes parfaites qui avaient poussées sur l'arbre depuis la dernière fois que nous étions venus, ce qui mit le Maître d'excellente humeur. Même Pijako semblait nous avoir pardonné. Je m'entrainai chaque jour à ressentir les auras. C'était difficile au début, car tout me semblait flou, mais je finis par réussir à sentir la présence des autres apprentis dans leurs chambres depuis la nôtre. C'était un début. Peut-être même que cela nous aiderait à identifier les visiteurs lors de notre prochain tour de garde. Un soir enfin, juste avant le repas, Pijako réclama notre attention.

\- Avant que vous ne commenciez à diner, j'aimerais faire une annonce.

\- Raaah mais tu pouvais pas la faire APRES ? On a FAIM nous ! se plaignit Ramboum de sa voix tonitruante.

\- On a la nourriture sous les yeux et on peut pas y toucher ! protesta Triopikeur.

\- J'ai faim ! geignit Héliatronc.

\- Booouuh !

Tous les apprentis se mirent à protester. A la Guilde, on ne plaisantait pas avec la nourriture.

\- S'il vous plait, du calme ! Le Maître a enfin pris sa décision au sujet des membres qui feront partie de l'expédition. Ils seront annoncés demain matin lors de la réunion. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bon appétit !

\- A LA BOUFFE ! hurla Ramboum.

Comme un signal, chacun se jeta sur son assiette. Le repas fut encore plus animé que d'habitude. Les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de l'expédition et de ceux qui seraient sélectionnés. Tous étaient aussi surexcités que stressés. De retour dans notre dortoir, Fire et moi n'arrivions pas à dormir. Nous pensions au lendemain. On entendait que les autres continuer à discuter dans leurs chambres. Ils étaient probablement dans le même état d'esprit que nous.

\- Je suis nerveux pour demain… avoua Fire. J'ai peur que notre échec nous élimine…

\- Hé, Fire, c'est notre seul échec depuis que nous sommes à la Guilde, et ces derniers temps, nous avons réussi une dizaine de missions chaque jour ! Nous n'avons pas moins de chances que les autres.

Fire sourit. Nous nous couchâmes rapidement pour être en forme demain. Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchissais. J'espérais qu'au moins Fire serait pris, même si je ne venais pas. Et je repensais également à mes visions. Il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien les déclencher.

[…]

 _Des gouttes d'eau coulaient tranquillement, une par une, des stalactites qui pendaient au plafond. Le silence régnait dans la grotte. Les ombres et les lumières se mouvaient sur les murs. La seule lueur venait d'un autel sur le lac. Rien ne pouvait briser cette harmonie parfaite. Rien, sauf cette ombre. Elle s'approcha lentement du précieux objet scintillant._

 _« Un autre rouage du temps ! C'est le deuxième. Il en reste encore trois… Il me les faut tous… »_


	7. La Grande Expédition de la Guilde

\- Hum hum ! Le moment est venu ! Je vais annoncer les membres de l'expédition ! Maître, la liste s'il vous plait. Je vous remercie. A l'annonce de votre nom, avancez de quelques pas.

Tous les apprentis trépignaient d'impatience. Certains se tordaient nerveusement les pattes ou sautillaient sur place. On pouvait entendre les pinces d'Ecrapince claquer l'une contre l'autre tant il tremblait. Jamais la salle n'avait été aussi bruyante, les commentaires fusant de toutes parts.

\- Oooh ça y est, on y est ! Je suis trop nerveuse…

\- J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse…

\- Sans plus attendre, voici les heureux élus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Pijako et le silence se fit.

\- Le premier membre est… Ramboum !

\- OUAIS ! J'ai réussi !

Il s'avança et fit face à l'assemblée d'un air fier.

\- En même temps, c'était EVIDENT !

Les apprentis levèrent les yeux au ciel et s'agacèrent.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Vantard…

\- Il veut nous faire croire qu'il n'était pas nerveux ? chuchota Eoko. Mais bien sûr…

\- Le suivant est… Ecrapince. Reprit Pijako.

\- Saperlipopette j'ai réussi ! J'ai été choisi ! Quel soulagement…

Il vint se placer à côté de Ramboum, et ses pinces stoppèrent enfin leur bruit infernal. Pijako reprit sa lecture.

\- Ensuite… Tiens donc ! Eh bien quelle surprise ! Le membre suivant est Keunotor !

\- Quoi ?! Sérieux ?! Vrai de vrai ?! Sapristi !

Il se mit à trembler et ses yeux devinrent humide, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Eh bien Keunotor, avance toi aussi.

\- C'est que… J'aimerais bien… Mais je suis tellement ému que mes pattes ne peuvent pas bouger…

Les apprentis éclatèrent de rire et félicitèrent Keunotor avec de chaleureuses tapes dans le dos

\- Euh… Soit. Passons. Hum… Les membres suivant sont Héliatronc et Eoko !

\- Oh ! C'est vrai ?

\- Hiiii ! J'en crois pas mes pétales ! C'est trop cool ! s'écria Héliatronc, laissant déborder sa joie.

Elles s'avancèrent à leur tour, un immense sourire en travers du visage.

\- Eh bien voilà, les membres ont été nommés. conclut Pijako.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une immense déception. Je savais que tout le monde ne pouvait pas partir, mais je trouvais cela injuste pour Taupiqueur, Triopikeur et Cradopaud qui travaillaient si dur chaque jour. Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours partir en mission car nous avions besoin d'eux à la Guilde, mais leur travail était tout aussi important. L'équipe Crâne ricana de satisfaction.

\- Voilà c'est tout pour les membres et… Tiens donc ?

Pijako plissa des yeux, puis colla presque sa liste contre son bec, comme s'il avait du mal à voir ce qui était écrit. Nous l'entendîmes marmonner dans son bec.

\- Il y a des gribouillis au bas de la page… L'écriture du Maître est vraiment illisible… De vraies pattes de mouche.

Il se racla la gorge et reprit.

\- Hum, visiblement, il y a encore quelques membres pour l'expédition… Il s'agit de… Taupiqueur, Triopikeur et Cradopaud.

Mon cœur se serra. J'étais contente pour eux, ils l'avaient bien mérité. Mais du coup… Fire et moi étions les seuls de toute la Guilde à ne pas venir. Je trouvais ça tellement injuste ! Fire se retenait de pleurer, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le consoler. Finalement, ces pestes de l'équipe Crâne avaient réussi leur coup.

\- Oh, il y a aussi Fire et Lou ! s'exclama Pijako.

Je relevai vivement la tête à cette annonce. J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Fire. Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- C'est tout. conclut Pijako d'un air satisfait. Attendez une minute… Couaaac ? Maître, cette liste inclut tous les membres de la Guilde !

\- Yep ! C'est exact ! déclara Grodoudou, l'air très fier de lui.

\- Mais alors… Le processus de sélection aura été vain ! Et si nous partons tous, qui gardera la Guilde ? s'indigna Pijako.

\- Tout ira bien, nous fermerons tout à clé !

\- J'ai également quelques craintes. Intervint Moufflair. Ne risque-t-il pas d'y avoir trop de monde ?

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il essaye de mettre son grain de sel celui-là !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demanda Grodoudou.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde doit-il venir avec nous ?

\- C'est plus rigolo si tout le monde participe ! s'exclama Grodoudou avec un immense sourire.

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- On va faire la fête, on va bien rigoler !

\- M-Mais !

Ignorant la stupéfaction totale de Moufflair, le Maître se tourna vers nous et fit un petit pas de danse.

\- Allez tout le monde ! Donnons le meilleur de nous même !

\- HOURRA !

Désormais, nous étions euphoriques, impatients de partir, et soulagés d'avoir tous été sélectionnés. Pijako semblait encore un peu contrarié de la décision du Maître, qui ne l'avait de toute évidence pas consulté.

\- Hum… Bien. Voici notre emploi du temps. Vous devrez vous préparer pour partir en expédition. Elle est réservée à la Guilde, donc vous ne pouvez pas emmener d'autres Pokémon qui ne font pas partie de la Guilde avec vous. On se retrouve ici après les préparatifs. C'est tout, allez-y.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un petit sourire mesquin à l'équipe Crâne, qui quitta la salle d'un pas contrarié. Je me doutais qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là et qu'ils tenteraient de nous tendre d'autres pièges, mais j'étais trop heureuse pour m'en soucier maintenant. Nous nous rassemblâmes en cercle avec les autres apprentis.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écria Héliatronc. On part tous ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de hurler de joie !

\- Notre Maître nous a refait le même coup que la dernière fois ! Il ne laisserait personne à la Guilde ! s'enthousiasma Eoko.

\- Je ne pensais pas que nous en ferions partie, c'est génial ! dit Fire, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

\- On part tous ensemble ! Ohlala ! se réjouit Ecrapince.

\- Je suis hyper content ! J'vais m'rouler par terre ! s'exclama Keunotor.

\- Nous allons surement être mis à l'épreuve, je propose de travailler patte dans la patte ! déclara Triopikeur.

\- OUAIS ! On va tous bien s'amuser ! renchérit Ramboum.

\- Faisons de notre mieux ! conclut Triopikeur.

Nous nous précipitâmes tous à Bourg Trésor dans un grand brouhaha général. Fire et moi fîmes consciencieusement notre sac afin de ne rien oublier. Nous emportâmes un peu de tout, des grosses pommes, des baies pour se soigner, des graines aux effets divers utiles contre les ennemis, quelques orbes magiques, et nous gardâmes nos foulards favoris autour du cou. Nous allâmes ensuite déposer tout notre argent à la banque. Il était inutile de risquer de le perdre durant le voyage, et je doutais de trouver un magasin en plein milieu d'une contrée inexplorée. Lorsque chaque équipe eut fini de faire ses préparatifs, nous prîmes quelques gelées et nous allâmes au Café Spinda les déguster sous forme de jus. Plusieurs apprentis trouvèrent un bout de papier avec l'emplacement d'un donjon collé sous leur verre. C'était apparemment l'un des donjons que Spinda avait découvert grâce au Projet P dont il nous avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Nous fîmes la promesse d'aller les explorer ensemble dès notre retour de l'expédition. Puis une fois nos verres vidés, nous rentrâmes tous ensemble à la Guilde.

\- Bien, je vois que tout le monde a fini ses préparatifs. Observa Pijako. Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de l'expédition. Premièrement, l'objectif est l'exploration du Lac des Brumes. C'est le lac qui se trouverait loin à l'est dont je vous ai parlé. Il est constamment entouré d'un épais brouillard donc son existence n'a jamais été confirmé… Tel un mirage entouré de brume, ce lac ne serait qu'une légende. On raconte aussi… Qu'il cache un trésor d'une incroyable beauté.

\- Un trésor… Je brûle d'impatience ! s'exclama Fire.

\- Ça va être super rigolo ! assura Grodoudou.

\- Tu l'as dit bouffi… marmonna Moufflair.

J'avais raison, il ne comptait pas ne rester là. Nous allions devoir garder un œil sur lui. Pijako sortit une carte de son propre sac.

\- Ouvrez tous votre carte miracle s'il vous plait. Voilà, c'est ici que se trouve le Lac des Brumes. Dit-il en désignant un point sur la carte. Comme vous le voyez, c'est très loin de Bourg Trésor, nous allons donc faire plusieurs esclandres. Mais si nous le faisons groupés, nous nous gênerons et notre mobilité sera restreinte. Nous allons donc former des équipes pour rejoindre le camp de base. Voici les groupes. Tout d'abord, Taupiqueur, Héliatronc, Ramboum et Cradopaud.

\- Eh les gars, vous avez pas intérêt à trainer COMPRIS ? tonna Ramboum.

\- Non mais j'hallucine ! T'es mal placé pour nous dire ça ! répliqua Héliatronc.

Pijako reprit la parole avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate entre eux.

\- Le deuxième groupe sera composé de Triopikeur, Eoko et Ecrapince.

\- Nous formons un bon groupe ! assura Triopikeur.

\- Je promets de faire de mon mieux ! déclara Eoko.

\- Eh dis donc, moi aussi ! renchérit Ecrapince.

\- Le Maître et moi-même allons voyager ensemble. Si cela vous convient Maître.

\- Heeein ? Je dois me coltiner Pijako ? protesta Grodoudou. On va s'ennuyer…

\- Maître s'il vous plait, ne faites pas le difficile… répliqua Pijako d'un air vexé. C'est un élément clé de notre stratégie.

\- …Méchant. se contenta de répondre Grodoudou, comme un enfant qui fait un caprice.

J'étais toujours étonnée par les réactions infantiles de Grodoudou. Il était très respecté, et pourtant, il gazouillait, pleurait et faisait parfois des caprices, comme un gamin. Il était aussi très imprévisible. Même si j'avais du mal à imaginer comment il était devenu Maître de Guilde, je le respectais néanmoins. Il ne laissait personne derrière, il nous encourageait sans cesse. Comme un vrai chef devait le faire.

\- L'équipe Crâne voyagera indépendamment. Et le dernier groupe est composé de Fire, Lou et Keunotor. conclut Pijako.

\- On est dans le même groupe ! s'enthousiasma Keunotor. J'espère qu'on sera à la hauteur !

\- Oui !

J'étais plutôt contente que Keunotor fasse équipe avec nous. Il était très attachant, et puis nous étions tous les trois les petits bleus, les derniers arrivés à la Guilde.

\- Alors… Allons-y, mettons nous en route. déclara joyeusement Pijako.

Les premiers jours de marche, tant que le chemin restait large et dégagé, nous restâmes tous ensemble. Puis le groupe se sépara en plusieurs équipes, chacune progressant à son rythme. Certains préféraient foncer pour être les premiers arrivés, ou pour faire la course, tandis que d'autres préféraient prendre leur temps et flâner un peu. Fire, Keunotor et moi étions de ceux-là. Nous préférions prendre le temps de regarder autour de nous et de profiter un maximum de ce voyage. Le décor évolua progressivement de la forêt à la plaine, et enfin nous arrivâmes à l'entrée d'une grotte qui longeait la falaise.

\- Waouh ! Vous avez vu cette falaise ? C'est haut ! s'exclama Fire.

\- Ouaip, c'est impressionnant ! C'est ma première expédition… J'espère que tout se passera bien… dit Keunotor, soucieux.

\- Pour nous, aussi. Nous allons tous faire de notre mieux ! Alors, regardez la carte miracle. Nous sommes ici, et le camp de base est là, on va donc passer par cette montagne. Il y a une grotte là, elle la traverse, on va par là.

 _Fire dirige les opérations… Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça avant… C'est sûrement la joie de faire enfin une exploration qui lui donne des ailes… Après tout c'est son rêve d'être explorateur. Mais lui qui était si timide avant… Il a fait tant d'efforts… Oui… Il s'améliore petit à petit. Il prend confiance en lui._

\- Au fait, c'est quoi ce truc ? demandai-je en remarquant une statue de pierre. On dirait une statue de Mama Kangourex…

\- C'est ça, c'est une statue Kangourex. m'expliqua Fire. On ne sait pas vraiment qui les a fabriquées ni comment elles fonctionnent, mais il y en a un peu partout dans le monde. On pense que ce sont les premiers explorateurs qui les ont installées dans toutes les contrées qu'ils ont découvert, il y a très longtemps.

\- Et à quoi ça sert ?

\- Elle restaure notre énergie quand on la touche. Même si tu es au bord de l'évanouissement et affamé, il suffit que tu la touches pour être en pleine forme ! Il y en a souvent à l'entrée des grottes, des forêts, bref, tout ce qui peut ressembler à un donjon.

Je restai muette devant cette découverte.

 _Une simple statue peut vraiment faire ça ?_

Histoire de vérifier, je touchai la statue du bout des doigts. Je sentis aussitôt une vague d'énergie parcourir tout mon corps. Je me sentais prête à courir un marathon à présent. Fire et Keunotor m'imitèrent afin d'être en pleine forme avant la traversée de la grotte, puis nous entrâmes.

\- On voit rien là-dedans ! Comment on va faire pour avancer ? demanda Keunotor.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'écria Fire.

Aussitôt, la flamme de sa queue doubla de volume et éclaira l'intérieur de la grotte.

\- Génial !

Nous commençâmes notre progression. Nous ne croisâmes pas âme qui vive sur notre chemin, et seul le bruit de nos pas faisait écho dans la galerie vide. Au bout d'un moment, le chemin se sépara en deux. Je sortis aussitôt la carte miracle pour voir si elle nous indiquait la direction à suivre.

\- Il y a deux chemins… commenta Fire. La carte indique la Côte Escarpée, et le Chemin Lisière. On prend lequel Lou ?

J'avais travaillé un peu ma détection des auras depuis que Fire m'en avait parlé. Je ne savais pas encore bien m'en servir, mais j'arrivai à détecter les auras de mes amis et à les reconnaitre. Idem pour les objets les plus courants de la vie quotidienne. Fire cachait un objet dans une autre salle, et je devais deviner ce que c'était. Mais c'était la première fois que j'allais me servir de cette capacité pour tenter de deviner le bon chemin. Je fermai les yeux, et je me concentrai. Je projetai mon pouvoir dans les deux galeries, et tentai de l'étendre aussi loin que possible. Le Chemin Lisière me semblait très court… Trop pour traverser la montagne en tout cas. Il devait probablement mener à un cul-de-sac, ou à un précipice.

\- On prend la Côte Escarpée. dis-je avec conviction.

Nous prime le chemin de gauche, et nous continuâmes notre progression. Tout en avançant, je m'entrainai à détecter les auras. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à détecter, la grotte ne regorgeant ni d'objet ni de Pokémon. Mais le simple fait de travailler ce don m'aiderait à mieux le maîtriser. Nous nous retrouvâmes cependant devant quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu.

\- C'est un cul-de-sac !

\- Tu nous as pourtant bien dit que c'était la bonne direction Lou ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le chemin était supposé être bien plus long d'après mes prévisions. Je m'avançai et projetai ma détection d'auras. Je ressentais pourtant bien un creux de l'autre côté de ce mur. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu un éboulement qui bouchait le chemin ?

\- C'est par là, j'en suis sûre. déclarais-je.

\- Comment on fait pour passer alors ? demanda Keunotor.

Quelque chose m'intriguait. Selon ma perception des auras, je ne détectais pas ce mur qui nous faisait obstacle.

\- Lou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a quelque chose ici.

Je voulu poser ma patte contre le mur pour le toucher, mais je passai au travers sans prévenir, manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je restai stupéfaite de ma découverte. Ce mur n'était qu'une illusion ! Au bout de quelques instants, Fire et Keunotor me rejoignirent.

\- Eh Lou ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu as disparu dans le mur ! s'exclama Keunotor.

Fire tenta de toucher le mur, stupéfait, mais il ne rencontra que du vide.

\- C'est… une illusion ?

\- On dirait bien. J'espère que les autres ont réussi à la traverser aussi.

Mes amis acquiescèrent.

\- Il ne sert à rien de rester ici à les attendre, ils sont peut-être déjà loin devant nous. Mais restons sur nos garde, on trouvera peut-être d'autres illusions comme celle-ci.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le reste du trajet se fit sans la moindre rencontre ou découverte insolite, et nous finîmes par apercevoir la lumière du jour.

\- On a réussi ! On a traversé la montagne !

Nous consultâmes aussitôt la carte miracle pour vérifier notre progression. L'avantage des cartes miracles, c'est qu'elles indiquaient automatiquement notre position par une lueur scintillante. Le monde des Pokémon était vraiment merveilleux.

\- On est encore loin… soupira Fire.

\- Mais on a bien avancé quand même ! s'exclama Keunotor.

\- On en est à peu près à la moitié du trajet. estimai-je

L'estomac de Keunotor gargouilla de façon insistante, et nous éclatâmes de rire.

\- Ha ha ! Ok on va manger. Vous savez quoi, j'ai des gelées !

\- Sapristi ! Tu as des gelées Ivoire ? demanda avidement Keunotor.

\- Et des gelées rouges ? ajouta Fire.

\- J'ai tout ça les gars, pas de soucis !

\- Si on repart maintenant, il fera nuit avant qu'on ressorte de la prochaine grotte. On ferait mieux de s'installer pour manger et dormir. Proposa Fire.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Nous improvisâmes un camp avec nos quelques affaires. Nous mangeâmes et nous discutâmes joyeusement à la lueur de notre feu, puis nous nous couchâmes. C'était la première fois que nous dormions avec un autre membre de la Guilde, et je me promis d'organiser des veillées régulièrement dès notre retour. C'était tellement plus sympa d'être tous ensemble ! Et puis nos journées chargées ne nous laissaient que rarement le temps de discuter à la Guilde. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée et sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, nous primes un copieux petit déjeuner avant de repartir d'un bon pied. Le début du trajet se fit au rythme des chansons que nous improvisions, tout heureux de partir en voyage. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi libre de nos mouvements et aussi loin de chez nous depuis que nous nous étions inscrits à la Guilde. Nous traversâmes une deuxième grotte dans laquelle on fit une fois de plus appel à ma capacité à détecter les auras pour suivre le bon chemin. Cette fois cependant, nous ne rencontrâmes ni piège ni illusion d'aucune sorte. Quand enfin nous aperçûmes la sortie, nous suivîmes le chemin indiqué par la carte miracle pour rejoindre le camp de base. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé, et nous n'étions pas fâchés de pouvoir nous reposer un peu.

\- On est arrivés ! Désolé pour le retard ! claironna Keunotor.

Nos amis vinrent nous accueillirent en riant et en nous lançant des paquets de feuilles comme des confettis, petit bizutage pour être arrivés les derniers. Pijako vint ramener le calme et nous pressa.

\- Enfin ! Dépêchez-vous d'allez déposer votre équipement, nous allons faire une petite réunion maintenant que tout le monde est là.

\- Ouaip !

Fire et Keunotor se mirent à chercher leur tente tout en se débarrassant des feuilles collées à leur pelage, mais je ne bougeai pas. J'étais envahie par un sentiment familier mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Puis soudain, ça me revint. Je connaissais cet endroit.


	8. Le Coeur de Groudon

\- Lou ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. J'essayais de me rappeler. Cet endroit m'était familier… J'étais presque sûre de l'avoir déjà vu.

 _Si je connais cet endroit… Alors… Ça veut dire… Que je suis déjà venue ici ? Avant de perdre la mémoire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je serais venue faire ? Cet endroit n'est pas censé être exploré… Et puis… J'ai l'impression que cet endroit n'était pas exactement comme ça dans mes souvenirs… Pourtant je suis sûre que je le connais…_

\- Eh bien, venez, on a pas toute la journée ! s'impatienta Pijako.

\- Viens Lou, il faut y aller. me pressa Fire.

Je le laissai me tirer par le bras, dans un état de semi-absence. C'était la toute première fois que quelque chose me revenait depuis que je m'étais réveillée sur cette plage. Le tout premier indice sur mon passé. Peut-être que je me trompais, que je n'étais jamais venue ici. Après tout c'était un endroit inexploré, il y avait peu de chance que je sois déjà venue. Mais je ne parvenais pas à effacer cette sensation. A présent, j'étais encore plus impatiente de découvrir cet endroit. Tous les membres de l'expédition se rassemblèrent devant Pijako et le Maître.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Bien. Tout le monde est arrivé sain et sauf au camp de base. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer à explorer le Lac des Brumes ! Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes dans une région boisée. Le lac est sensé se trouver quelque part dans cette forêt, mais la rumeur n'a jamais été confirmée. De nombreux aventuriers ont relevé le défi, mais le lac n'a toujours pas été découvert.

\- Mais alors si ça se trouve il existe même pas ce lac ! protesta Ecrapince.

\- T'es bête Ecrapince ! Tu vas nous porter malheur si tu dis ça ! s'exclama Héliatronc.

\- Ouais ! Viens pas tout GACHER ! renchérit Ramboum.

\- Hum hum… Si je peux me permettre… Pendant le voyage, j'ai entendu une légende… intervint Eoko.

\- Une légende ? A propos du lac ? demanda Pijako.

\- Tout à fait. Selon cette légende, le lac serait la demeure d'un Pokémon nommé Créhelf. On raconte qu'il est extrêmement rare. expliqua Eoko.

\- Normal, c'est un Pokémon légendaire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi avec des visages ahuris. J'avais lâché ça sans même réfléchir. Mes lèvres avaient agi toutes seules.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? me demanda Pijako avec étonnement.

J'étais gênée de sentir tous ces regards sur moi. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, et je ne savais pas comment expliquer ça. Je l'avais su instinctivement. C'était probablement des souvenirs de ma mémoire d'humaine. Mais comment j'allais justifier ça ? Seul Fire savait que j'étais amnésique et une ex-humaine. Pour les autres, j'étais un Pokémon comme les autres, avec certainement un passé, une famille… Même si nous étions très proches des autres membres de la Guilde, je ne leur avais jamais dit. Fire et moi n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet devant eux. Tant que nous ne les connaissions pas bien, c'était normal d'avoir gardé ça pour nous, mais maintenant ils pouvaient savoir. Pourtant, comment allaient-ils réagir si je leur disais ? Si je leur avouais que j'étais amnésique passait encore, mais que j'étais une humaine… Ils n'apprécieraient pas forcément. Peut-être même qu'ils ne me croiraient pas. Je décidais de mentir. Si je devais leur dire, je le ferais plus tard, et surtout pas devant l'équipe Crâne.

\- Euh… Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux Pokémon légendaires. J'en ai entendu parler.

Mes compagnons eurent l'air étonnés mais mon excuse leur convint visiblement. Eoko poursuivit son histoire.

\- En tout cas, la légende dit que Créhelf serait capable d'effacer la mémoire des gens simplement en les regardant dans les yeux.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Ça en revanche, je ne le savais pas. Ou si je l'avais su, je l'avais oublié. Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- Et ce serait pour cela que même si des explorateurs ont découvert le Lac des Brumes… Leur mémoire a été effacée par Créhelf, les empêchant ainsi de révéler l'existence du Lac. Cette légende n'a jamais été démentie. conclut Eoko, fière de son petit effet.

\- Elle fait peur ton histoire… bredouilla Keunotor.

\- Mais si c'est vrai, normalement ceux qui sont revenus ne devraient pas savoir ça, comment cette légende peut-elle être vraie alors ? interrogea Ecrapince.

\- Ecrapince ! Tu es beaucoup trop terre à terre ! lui reprocha Héliatronc.

\- Les légendes ont souvent leur fond de vérité. dit Triopikeur. Regardez, celle des rouages du temps. Personne ne savait si c'était vrai, et beaucoup comme Ecrapince se demandaient comment on pouvait savoir tout ça si personne ne les avait jamais vus. Et pourtant tout était vrai !

\- Exact. Cette légende a donc beaucoup de chances d'être vraie aussi… approuva Cradopaud.

\- mais alors COMMENT on va faire si on nous efface la mémoire ? demanda Ramboum.

\- Si tu veux mon avis tu n'as absolument aucun souci à te faire ! s'exclama Héliatronc. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu oublies déjà tout, tu me rends folle ! On ne verra même pas la différence !

Les rires fusèrent, mais Ramboum n'apprécia pas la blague. Il devint aussi rouge qu'Ecrapince et se retourna vers Héliatronc pour répliquer, mais Pijako s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

\- Hum, hum. C'est normal que ce genre de lieu fasse l'objet de légendes. Mais notre Guilde a déjà surmonté bien des épreuves et de défis difficiles lors d'explorations qui se sont révélées fructueuses.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut le groupe. Keunotor sembla un peu rassuré.

\- Exactement !

\- C'est ainsi que notre Guilde a acquis sa réputation !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. assura Grodoudou. Croyez-y et tout ira bien !

\- Bien dit Maître. Je poursuis mes explications. Le Maître et moi-même allons rester ici pour rassembler les informations que vous rapporterez de vos explorations. Faites attention dans la forêt, il y a un épais brouillard, et votre visibilité sera très restreinte. Nous pensons que c'est à cause de lui que le lac n'a pu être découvert. Il y a peut-être un moyen de le faire disparaitre. Vous avez donc deux objectifs : chercher le lac, et chercher un moyen de dissiper le brouillard. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit, revenez ici nous prévenir, moi ou le Maître. Rompez !

\- Hourra !

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Ils étaient tous complètement surexcités.

\- On va faire de notre mieux comme l'a dit le Maître !

-Moi je suis sûre qu'on va le trouver ce lac !

\- Je serais le PREMIER à le trouver !

\- Papa, tu crois que le Lac des Brumes est souterrain ? demanda Taupiqueur. Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut être chercher sous terre ?

\- Ah ! Notre Fils et notre fierté ! Tout ce que peut souhaiter un père ! s'exclama Triopikeur, ravit. Allons chercher sous terre ! Bien, nous partons !

\- Bon ! On ne peut plus se permettre de perdre du temps !

\- Oui ! Partons vite ! »

Les apprentis reprirent les équipes qu'ils formaient habituellement à la Guilde et partirent dans différentes directions. L'équipe Crâne s'éloigna à son tour, et Pijako et le Maître se mirent à parler entre eux.

 _Je récapitule… Je connais cet endroit. On dit que Créhelf peut effacer la mémoire des gens, et je suis amnésique. Alors ça voudrait dire… Non c'est impossible… Pourtant tout concorde… Je serais venue ici en tant qu'humaine… J'aurais trouvé le lac… Créhelf aurait effacé ma mémoire… Ce serait pour ça ? Ça n'explique pas pourquoi je me suis transformée en Pokémon mais… Je dois trouver ce lac. Je dois trouver Créhelf. Je dois absolument lui demander…_

\- Lou ! Hé Lou !

\- Hein ?

\- Ça va ? Tu ne disais plus rien… s'inquiéta Fire.

\- Fire… Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

\- Je crois bien… Ecoute, il faut qu'on parte nous aussi, on en parle sur le chemin.

J'acquiesçai, puis nous nous préparâmes et nous partîmes à notre tour. Certains endroits semblaient former des chemins qui partaient dans différentes directions, mais on pouvait aussi s'enfoncer au hasard dans la forêt.

\- Lou ? On prend un des chemins ou on passe par la forêt directement ?

\- La forêt. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve le lac simplement en suivant le sentier.

Nous nous mîmes en route, et j'expliquai mon raisonnement à Fire tout en marchant.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose. Mais Lou… Tu crois que c'est possible ? On ne sait même pas si ce lac existe…

\- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne s'agit plus d'une expédition pour la Guilde. Je dois découvrir ce lac. Je dois y aller. Là-bas je trouverai des réponses… Oui, je suis sûre que ce lac existe.

\- Je te fais confiance Lou. Et je suis avec toi. On va le trouver ensemble.

Je lui souris. A présent j'étais encore plus impatiente que tous les autres apprentis. Depuis que je m'étais réveillée sur cette plage, je ne savais pas qui j'étais ni d'où je venais. Tant de question me hantaient… C'est comme si ma vie avait commencé là-bas, sur cette plage. Et je voulais savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler chaque arbre, chaque buisson, à la recherche d'un élément familier, de quelque chose que je pourrais reconnaitre. Je projetai ma détection des auras, mais je ne détectai rien de particulier sinon les auras de nos amis, à des distances plus ou moins grandes. Je ne sus depuis combien de temps nous marchions lorsque la voix de Fire me sortit de mes songes.

\- Hé ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je baissai les yeux sur le petit carré de terre que Fire pointait du doigt. Quelque chose brillait par terre. En nous approchant, nous découvrîmes une pierre rouge comme la braise, à moitié enterrée.

\- Elle est plutôt jolie. On dirait une sorte de gemme en fait. dit Fire en la ramassant.

Mais il la lâcha aussitôt dans un mouvement de surprise.

\- Hé ! Elle est chaude cette pierre ! Touche !

Je la touchai prudemment.

\- C'est vrai… On dirait la chaleur d'un corps. C'est étrange…

\- On dirait que ce n'est pas une pierre ordinaire… Ça doit être un objet rare, je vais la garder !

Tout en nous extasiant sur la découverte de ce trésor, -le premier que nous trouvions- nous reprîmes notre progression. Nous guettâmes le moindre éclat de couleur afin de ne pas rater d'autres gemmes, s'il y en avait. Tout en progressant, le brouillard devint de plus en plus épais, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus à trois pas devant nous. Pijako nous avait prévenus, mais le brouillard était bien plus dense que ce que j'avais imaginé. Fire et moi dûmes nous attacher ensemble avec une corde pour être sûrs de ne pas nous perdre. Perdus dans la forêt et dans le brouillard, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Il me semblait que nous marchions depuis des heures. Non pas que je sois fatiguée, mais je commençais à trouver le temps long. J'avais hâte de trouver ce lac, et d'en apprendre plus sur mon passé. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous tournions en rond, puisque nous nous retrouvions chaque fois dans la même clairière. Ou bien les clairières se ressemblaient-elles toutes ? Nous n'étions plus sûrs de rien. Plusieurs fois nous fûmes coincés au milieu de paquets d'arbres si serrés qu'il était impossible de continuer, et nous dûmes faire demi-tour. Malgré le fait que nous tentions de progresser de manière organisée, mais nous devions bien admettre que nous étions complètement perdus. Je ne détectai plus la présence des autres depuis un moment, et je me demandai quelle distance nous avions parcouru depuis le campement. Dans notre situation, nous étions parfaitement incapables de le retrouver. Nous dûmes donc nous résoudre à avancer au hasard. Rester sur place ne nous aurait pas avancé à grand-chose de toute façon. Alors que je commençai à me décourager et que je songeai à envoyer un signal de détresse, nous aperçûmes la sortie de la forêt, et nous nous retrouvâmes. Dans un espace immense ponctué de petits lacs, formés par des cascades qui tombaient du ciel. Le brouillard était beaucoup moins épais que dans la forêt, si bien que nous voyions beaucoup plus clair.

\- Ouah ! C'est beau ! s'extasia Fire. Mais on est où en fait ?

\- Je pense qu'on a dû atteindre le cœur de la forêt. Ou la traverser. Je n'en sais rien.

Alors que nous étions perdus dans notre contemplation de cet endroit étrange, une voix nous fit sursauter.

\- Hé ! Vous deux !

Nous nous retournâmes pour découvrir un visage familier.

\- Ecrapince !

\- Vous aussi vous avez réussi à atteindre le cœur de la forêt ! Vous avez trouvé des indices ?

\- Non pas encore… On vient d'arriver. Et toi ?

\- On a trouvé un truc bizarre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Venez voir.

Nous le suivîmes entre les mares et les cascades, et il nous mena jusqu'à une énorme statue en pierre, penchée, et à moitié enfoncée dans le sol. Je reconnus aussitôt le Pokémon qui était représenté. Un titan courbé, aux griffes tranchantes et au regard acéré. C'était Groudon, le créateur des continents.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fire.

\- On dirait une statue.

\- Mais de quel Pokémon ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

\- C'est Groudon. C'est aussi un Pokémon légendaire. lâchai-je une fois de plus sans réfléchir.

\- Eh dis donc ! Tu en connais un rayon toi ! s'exclama Ecrapince, admiratif.

Je me tortillai, mal à l'aise, en espérant qu'il ne me demanderait rien de plus. Fire fit le tour de la statue et trouva une plaque sous la représentation du Pokémon.

\- Il y a une inscription sur le côté ! Hum… Ce sont des runes en forme d'empreintes… Je sais les lire.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être impressionnée. Pour moi, ces gribouillis n'étaient rien d'autres que des gravures en forme d'empreinte, mais jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que ce puisse être une forme d'alphabet.

\- Hum… Il est écrit : « Ranimez la flamme de la vie qui brûlait jadis en Groudon. Le ciel s'embrasera alors de la chaleur du soleil… Et le chemin qui mène au trésor sera révélé. » Le chemin qui mène au trésor ?

\- Eh dis donc ! Vous croyez que c'est le fameux trésor du Lac des Brumes ? demanda Ecrapince, tout excité.

\- Sûrement ! Ça voudrait dire que le chemin qui mène au lac serait ici !

Je me mis à réfléchir à haute voix, tentant de résoudre l'énigme.

\- La flamme qui brûlait jadis en Groudon… Groudon est le créateur des continents. Il contrôle la terre et le feu. Mais l'énigme doit parler seulement de cette statue, pas du vrai Groudon.

\- Alors on devrait ramener la vie dans cette statue ? Mais comment ? demanda Ecrapince.

\- Hum… Ah ! Je sais ! Lou, touche la statue ! s'exclama Fire. Tu auras peut être une vision !

Je hochai la tête. On ne perdait rien à essayer après tout. Et puis, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais eu aucune vision. Peut-être que cette fois ci, l'une d'entre elle se manifesterait.

\- Hein ? Une vision ?

Ecrapince nous regarda d'un air un peu perdu. Je ne me sentais pas prête à révéler mon amnésie ni ma véritable identité aux apprentis de la Guilde. Mais mes visions, ça, je pouvais leur en parler.

\- Eh bien… J'ai parfois des visions du passé ou du futur lorsque je touche des personnes ou des objets. Ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, mais je ne contrôle pas ce que je vois.

\- C'est dingue dis donc ! s'exclama Ecrapince avec stupeur, et aussi avec un peu d'admiration.

\- Par contre, garde ça pour toi s'il te plait. Je le dirai aux autres, mais pas maintenant. Pas alors que l'équipe Crâne est encore avec nous.

\- Promis juré !

Je me tournai vers la statue et posai doucement ma patte dessus, priant pour que quelque chose se passe. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à résoudre cette énigme. Il fallait que je trouve ce lac… J'attendis quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, puis les vertiges commencèrent. Ensuite, ce fut le noir. Je crus un instant que je m'étais évanouie, mais j'étais toujours consciente. Simplement je ne voyais plus rien.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

Soudain, des voix résonnèrent à mes oreilles.

 _« Par ici ! C'est ça ! C'est ici ! C'est là ! »_

Je tendis l'oreille, mais ma vision pris subitement fin et je retrouvais l'usage de ma vue. Une immense déception m'envahit.

 _C'est tout ? Ça ne nous avance absolument à rien ! Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt d'avoir une vision pareille !_

Je n'avais même pas pu voir quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que cette fois, mon don n'avait pas bien fonctionné. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi j'avais eu du son, mais pas d'image. Je m'apprêtai à dire aux autres que ça n'avait pas marché, mais les vertiges me reprirent, et ce fut à nouveau le noir.

 _« Je vois ! Place la Pierre Sèche dans le cœur de Groudon. Le brouillard se lève ! Bien joué ! Beau travail partenaire ! »_

Puis la vision prit fin à nouveau. Je restai quelques instants sans bouger. Quelque chose me tracassait.

 _Cette voix… Elle m'était familière et étrangère à la fois…_

C'était la deuxième fois depuis que nous étions arrivés ici que quelque chose me semblait familier sans vraiment l'être. Je mis mes interrogations de côté pour raconter ce que j'avais entendu à Fire et Ecrapince.

\- La pierre sèche ?

\- Dans le cœur de Groudon ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. La pierre sèche… La pierre sèche… Il faudrait mettre une pierre dans la statue ?

Mes yeux tombèrent sur le sac de Fire.

\- Attends… Peut-être que… C'est la pierre que tu as trouvé tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu crois ? demanda Fire en la sortant du sac et en l'observant. Mais il faut la mettre où ?

J'inspectai rapidement la statue.

\- Ici il y a un creux ! Dans le buste de Groudon ! Essaye pour voir !

Fire inséra la pierre rouge dans le creux, et elle s'y incrusta parfaitement. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière au niveau de la tête de la statue, et les yeux de celle-ci devinrent rouges. Nous reculâmes vivement. Le sol se mit à trembler violemment, puis la statue se mit à luire. Doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Nous nous protégeâmes les yeux, et il y eut un éclair de lumière vive. Le sol cessa de trembler, et tout sembla redevenir calme. Lorsque nous osâmes ouvrir les yeux, la statue était toujours là, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Le brouillard se dissipait. Il se rétractait comme s'il était rappelé par quelqu'un et qu'il s'en retournait dans sa tanière. En quelques minutes, il avait totalement disparu. Il faisait clair tout à coup, et le soleil brillait fort. Fire leva la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Regardez ! Levez la tête ! Regardez en l'air !

Ecrapince et moi levâmes la tête.

\- Alors c'est ça que cachait le brouillard ! Pas étonnant que personne n'ait découvert le Lac des Brumes !

\- Attends… Tu es en train de nous dire… Que le lac est là-haut ? demanda Ecrapince.

\- J'en suis sûr ! répliqua Fire, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

J'admirai le spectacle quelques instants. Nous nous trouvions sur une sorte d'énorme coupe brandie vers le ciel d'où s'écoulait de l'eau de façon ininterrompue, ce qui créait les cascades et les mares qui nous entouraient. L'abondance d'eau avait couvert le sol de mousse moelleuse et humide. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense et le soleil brillait de toute sa lumière. C'était magnifique.

\- Mais alors… Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! s'écria Ecrapince. Je retourne au camp de base faire mon rapport aux autres ! Maintenant que le brouillard est levé on retrouvera facilement le chemin ! Vous deux, partez devant en éclaireurs !

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, il fila aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettait. Quant à moi, l'espoir m'envahit de nouveau. Nous avions trouvé le lac ! Il existait réellement ! Ce n'était pas qu'une légende ! Et si le lac existait, alors peut être… Peut-être que Créhelf existait lui aussi. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais sérieusement demandé si les Pokémon légendaires des légendes existaient. Etait-ce vraiment eux qui avaient créé le monde, les océans, les continents, le jour et la nuit, et tout ce que nous connaissions sur cette planète ? Ou tout cela s'était-il forgé selon le bon vouloir de la nature, pendant des milliers d'années ? Si nous rencontrions Créhelf, la question serait résolue.

\- Bon… Allons-y Lou ! C'est parti pour le Lac des Brumes !

Je frémis d'excitation. Mais nous eûmes à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une voix nous interpela.

\- Arrêtez !

Nous nous retournâmes pour avoir la mauvaise surprise de découvrir l'équipe Crâne à nos trousses. Je montrai instinctivement les crocs.

\- Encore vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez cette fois ?

\- Ça m'étonnait aussi que vous ne vous manifestiez plus…

\- On vous a suivi, et vous avez gentiment résolut le mystère à notre place. Comme vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité, on va maintenant on va vous mettre hors-jeu, et c'est nous qui découvrirons le trésor avant vous !

\- Alors c'était ça votre objectif en rejoignant l'expédition… grognais-je.

\- Hin hin ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? ricana Nosferapti.

\- On va vous faire subir notre spécial gaz nauséabond ! dit Smogo avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Je glissai rapidement une patte dans mon sac pour attraper un orbe explosif. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus du voyage quand ils allaient se la prendre dans la figure. Cette fois, j'étais prête à répliquer.

\- Allez ! C'est part…

\- Atteeeends ! Attends-moi !

Nous nous figeâmes tous dans notre élan, interpelés par la voix qui venait de résonner. Puis soudain une pomme roula entre les pattes de Moufflair et s'arrêta juste devant Fire et moi. Grodoudou était à sa poursuite.

\- Pomme parfaite ! Je t'ai enfin rattrapée !

Il la ramassa et la regarda avec adoration quand il sembla remarquer notre présence.

\- Oh ! Fire et Lou ! Et l'équipe Crâne ! Vous êtes tous là ! Nous sommes tous ensemble ! Youpala youpla !

\- Grodoudou ? M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'écria Moufflair.

\- J'étais dans la forêt quand ma pomme parfaite est tombée et a roulée, roulée… Je l'ai poursuivie et je suis arrivé ici ! Il se tourna vers nous. Vous deux, vous ne devriez pas traîner dans le coin pas vrai ? Vous avez une mission, c'est d'explorer la forêt ! Alors hop ! Allez-y !

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer mais je me ravisai.

\- Euh… Oui, tout de suite Maître !

Sans attendre, je tirai Fire par le bras et chuchotai tout en nous éloignant.

\- L'équipe Crâne ne peut pas nous attaquer devant lui. Et même si elle le fait, le Maître n'aura pas de mal à les battre. Dépêchons nous d'avancer avant qu'ils ne nous mettent encore des bâtons dans les roues !

\- Oui, tu as raison, allons-y !

Et nous filâmes aussi vite que nous pûmes.

[…]

 _\- J'espère qu'ils vont vite nous rapporter de bonnes nouvelles ! s'exclama joyeusement Grodoudou en regardant ses apprentis s'éloigner._

 _\- Euh… Grodoudou ?_

 _\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _\- On se disait qu'on pourrait partir explorer nous aussi ? tenta Moufflair, mécontent de voir ses proies lui échapper._

 _\- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas la peine voyons ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça ! Laissons les faire, c'est leur mission. Attendons leur rapport._

 _Il se mit innocemment à jouer avec sa pomme parfaite en la faisant rouler sur sa tête, tandis que l'équipe Crâne se mettait à chuchoter._

 _\- Chef, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire…_

 _\- L'équipe Blast va nous devancer !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chef ?_

 _\- On a pas le choix, on va devoir mettre Grodoudou K.O. On va lui faire notre attaque gaz nauséabond. Ensuite on rattrape l'équipe Blast et on leur fera la même chose._

 _\- C'est pas risqué ? s'inquiéta Nosferapti._

 _\- Il me fiche la trouille ce Grodoudou… renchérit Smogo d'un air peu assuré._

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est rien qu'un débile._

 _\- Justement… Il est trop bizarre._

 _\- Je pense justement qu'on se base trop sur sa réputation. A mon avis il vaut pas un clou. En plus on raconte qu'il possède un trésor d'une valeur inestimable._

 _\- Hein ? Sérieux ?_

 _\- Ouais. J'avais prévu de lui voler de toute façon. Alors on fera d'une pierre deux coups. Prêt Smogo ?_

 _\- Prêt chef !_

 _Nosferapti s'éloigna un peu plus cette fois. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire encore avoir par l'attaque de ses propres complices._

 _\- Il faut pas nous en vouloir… dit Moufflair d'une voix doucereuse. Mais aujourd'hui, l'explorateur Grodoudou c'est de l'histoire ancienne…_


	9. Le Mystère du Lac des Brumes

\- Là ! Il y a un passage par ici ! s'exclama Fire. C'est l'entrée de la grotte ! Ça doit mener vers le haut.

Nous avions couru sans nous retourner. L'équipe Crâne n'avait aucune chance face à Grodoudou s'ils osaient tenter de l'attaquer, mais ils pouvaient essayer de l'embobiner. Et nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque.

\- Euh… C'est de la vapeur ? demanda Fire en regardant à l'intérieur de la grotte. Ça doit être une vraie fournaise là-dedans ! Enfin… Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je suis tout excité ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver là-haut ? A quoi ressemble ce fameux lac ? Est ce qu'on va voir Créhelf ?

\- Je l'espère… C'est tout ce que j'espère…

J'étais incapable de me montrer aussi excité que Fire. J'avais du coton dans les jambes et une boule dans la gorge.

\- Lou… Je comprends que tu sois stressée. Après tout tu vas sûrement enfin trouver des réponses à tes questions. Mais… Essaye de t'amuser aussi. Cette expédition est faite pour ça. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu te détendes.

\- Oui… Oui, je sais.

Je lui offris un faible sourire. Un vent chaud me caressa le visage. Je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose. J'allai enfin savoir qui j'étais.

[…]

 _\- Chef ? Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Nosferapti. Ça fait combien de temps que vous le fixez comme ça ?_

 _\- Allez on lui balance notre gaz nauséabond ! renchérit Smogo._

 _\- Chut ! Fermez vos clapets ! ordonna Moufflair._

 _Il continua à fixer Grodoudou de son air le plus menaçant, sans ciller une seule fois. Mais Grodoudou conservait son sourire habituel._

 _\- Il y a un problème ?demanda-t-il de sa voix chantante._

 _\- Q-Quoi ? Ça ne lui fait rien ? Il est coriace !_

 _\- Ah j'ai compris ! s'exclama Grodoudou. Vous essayez de me faire rire avec vos grimaces ! Je parie que moi aussi je peux ! Blaaaah…_

 _Il se mit aussitôt à déformer son visage en grimace toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, heureux d'avoir un nouveau jeu._

 _\- Chef, c'en est trop… Il est trop bizarre, il me flanque trop la frousse ! geignit Smogo._

 _\- Ça ne marche pas… On a pas d'autres options. Hé Grodoudou !_

 _\- Blah ?demanda-t-il en continuant à étirer son visage de diverses façons._

 _\- Ça n'a rien de personnel mais… On va te mettre une raclée. Prends ça ! Notre spécial combo gaz nauséabond !_

[…]

A l'intérieur, c'était effectivement une vraie fournaise. Fire supportait facilement la température ambiante car il était de type feu, mais moi je cuisais littéralement. Le sol était brûlant, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à poser les pattes par terre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un sauna extrême avec toute cette vapeur sortant du sol. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour que j'arrive à me concentrer sur ma capacité à ressentir les auras. Je n'espérai qu'une chose, que l'on sorte bientôt de ce cauchemar. Si nous arrivions au lac vivants, nous n'aurions pas volé une bonne récompense. Je me trainais de plus en plus lorsqu'un rugissement retentit dans toute la grotte, nous paralysant sur place.

\- GROOOOOOOOOH !

\- C'était quoi ça ? s'écria Fire, tous les sens en alerte.

\- GROOOOOOOOOH !

\- Ça recommence ! On aurait dit… Un rugissement. C'est Créhelf qui fait ce bruit-là tu crois ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non… Créhelf est un petit Pokémon. C'est peut-être simplement une confrontation entre deux Pokémon. Si on les voit on les évitera, c'est tout.

Nous n'étions peut-être pas les seuls explorateurs dans cette grotte après tout. Si de nombreuses équipes avaient tenté de percer le mystère de ce lac sans y arriver, certaines n'avaient peut-être pas renoncé. Nous progressions avec la plus grande prudence lorsque nous entendîmes à nouveau un rugissement.

\- GROOOOOOOOOH !

\- C'est moi où c'est de plus en plus fort ? remarqua Fire, un peu pâle.

\- On doit se rapprocher…

\- Faisons attention, ce pourrait être n'importe quoi.

A présent, nous étions carrément devenus paranos. A chaque jet de vapeur qui sortait du sol, nous sursautions. A tout bien y réfléchir, je doutais fortement que ce soit une bagarre entre deux explorateurs. Après tout nous étions les premiers à avoir résolu l'énigme du brouillard. Et puis il fallait un Pokémon monstrueux pour produire un tel rugissement. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas un Pokémon. Quel genre de monstre pouvait produire un bruit pareil ? J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Je craignais ce que nous allions découvrir au sommet à présent. Nous aperçûmes enfin la sortie de la grotte et nous débouchâmes sur un large plateau rocailleux. Je respirai un grand coup, soulagée d'être sortir de cette fournaise insupportable. Je n'étais pour autant pas rassurée par la suite des évènements.

\- J'ai un drôle de sentiment… dit Fire d'une voix pâteuse. Comme si un danger nous guettait… Il y a une énorme tension dans l'air…

\- Moi aussi je le sens…

\- GROOOOOOOOOH ! GROOOOOOOOOH !

Le rugissement résonna sur toute l'étendue du plateau et résonna dans l'air, nous glaçant le sang.

\- C'est bien un rugissement ! Mais je croyais que ça venait de la grotte ! s'écria Fire d'un air paniqué.

\- Quoi que ça puisse être, c'est tout près ! répondis-je, livide.

\- GROOOOOOOOOH !

Le sol se mit à trembler. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un tremblement de terre. On aurait plutôt dit quelque chose d'énorme qui se rapprochait lentement.

[…]

 _\- Voilà ! C'est ici ! déclara Ecrapince._

 _Toute la Guilde se rassembla autour de la statue de Groudon._

 _\- C'est donc ça… murmura Pijako._

 _\- Mais il n'y a personne ici… dit Héliatronc._

 _\- Ecrapince, es-tu sûr d'avoir vu le Maître ici ? demanda Pijako._

 _\- Oui ! Je l'ai croisé en revenant vers le camp. Il courrait après une pomme parfaite. Je pense que Lou et Fire ont pris les devants. Le Maître a dû les suivre non ?_

 _Tout à coup, la terre trembla. Une fois. Deux fois._

 _\- Eh… Le sol a bougé non ? dit Taupiqueur en se tassant dans son trou._

 _\- Oui ! Je l'ai senti aussi ! s'exclama Keunotor._

 _\- GROOOOOOOOOH !_

 _Toute l'assemblée se figea._

 _\- Ce… C'était quoi ? demanda Eoko d'un air pas rassuré._

 _\- On dirait qu'il se passe QUELQUE CHOSE là-haut ! tonna Ramboum._

 _\- Allons voir, vite !_

 _Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la grotte qui semblait conduire vers le haut. A quelques mètres de là, cachés derrière une cascade, l'équipe Crâne gisait au sol, incapable de bouger._

 _\- Ouille… Ça fait super mal… geignit Nosferapti._

 _\- Je suis tout dégonflé… se plaignit Smogo. Je ne peux plus bouger…_

 _\- Je comprends pas comment c'est arrivé… Comment ça se fait que Grodoudou n'a absolument pas été affecté par notre attaque ?_

 _\- Et comment il a fait pour riposter comme ça ?_

[…]

Les pas se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement. Les rugissements aussi. Quelque chose de terrible allait se passer, je le sentais. J'étais comme pétrifiée, incapable de fuir ni d'avancer. Je ne pouvais que rester là à attendre de voir le monstre qui produisait ce bruit terrible. Horrifiée, je vis une immense silhouette s'approcher de nous à pas lourds.

\- C'est… C'est le… Le Pokémon de la statue ! bégaya Fire. C'est… Groudon ?

\- GROOOOOOOOOH !

Groudon nous surplomba de toute sa hauteur, nous fixant de ses petits yeux rouges avec une rage non dissimulée.

\- Vous ! hurla-t-il. Vous avez l'intention de profaner ce lieu ! Partez sur le champ !

Sa voix était aussi monstrueuse que son rugissement. Et visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de taper la causette.

\- N-Non ! O-On veut juste aller au Lac des Brumes ! tenta de protester Fire en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

\- Je suis le gardien de ce Lac ! Mon nom est Groudon ! Vous allez regretter votre intrusion !

[…]

 _\- Voilà l'entrée de la grotte ! dit Ecrapince._

 _\- On peut monter par-là ! s'écria Héliatronc._

 _\- Allez ! Hop ! On se DEPECHE ! ordonna Ramboum._

 _Les membres de la Guilde se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la grotte et se mirent à courir. Leurs camarades étaient peut-être en danger, il fallait absolument qu'ils les rattrapent pour leur prêter main forte._

 _\- Pijako… Je peux te poser une question pendant qu'on court ? demanda Ecrapince._

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Groudon ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! C'est un Pokémon légendaire ! On dit que c'est lui qui a fait émerger les terres des mers et qui a ainsi créé les continents._

 _\- Ouah ! Il doit être gigantesque ! Et… Si Jamais on devait le combattre ?_

 _\- Le combattre ? Tu es fou ! C'est du suicide ! C'est un Pokémon légendaire ! Il fait partie de ceux qui ont créé le monde ! Il est à l'égale d'un Dieu ! On ne peut pas le vaincre !_

[…]

Groudon se rapprocha de nous d'un air menaçant.

\- Préparez-vous à subir mon courroux !

Il nous attaqua sans prévenir, abatant son énorme patte pleine de griffes acérées sur nous. Nous nous jetâmes chacun d'un côté différent pour éviter l'offensive.

\- Esquive ! criai-je. Surtout ne t'approche pas de lui ! C'est un Pokémon légendaire, on a pas la moindre chance contre lui ! Contente-toi d'esquiver le temps que je trouve une solution !

Mais quelle solution ? Je venais de le dire, on ne pouvait pas gagner contre un légendaire ! Tout ce que nous allions gagner, c'était de finir en purée ou en rondelles. Peut-être même les deux à la fois. J'évitai une nouvelle attaque. Groudon était rapide, mais beaucoup moins que nous heureusement. D'ailleurs, pour un Pokémon aussi massif, je m'étonnais qu'il bouge avec autant d'agilité. Pendant que je continuais d'esquiver encore et encore, je l'analysai. Sa façon de bouger, sa tactique, ses attaques… Je ne laissai rien m'échapper dans sa façon de combattre. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai une faille que nous pourrions exploiter. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais dressé mentalement une liste de choses qui clochaient. Je me glissai derrière un énorme rocher où s'était réfugié Fire.

\- J'ai remarqué plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas. Déjà il est trop rapide pour une masse pareille son poids devrait l'entraver. De plus, je ne détecte pas son aura. Au début je pensais que c'était parce que je ne maîtrise pas bien cette capacité, mais c'est un Pokémon légendaire, il est terriblement puissant. Je devrais ressentir son aura sans même avoir besoin d'essayer…

Groudon pulvérisa le rocher derrière lequel nous avions trouvé refuge, et nous roulâmes rapidement sur les côtés. Nous nous séparâmes afin d'être moins faciles à atteindre, puis nous nous rejoignîmes à nouveau.

\- Autre chose : tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il n'essaye pas vraiment de nous attaquer ?

\- Ah bon, tu trouves ? lança Fire d'un ton sarcastique. Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il nous réduira en bouillie dès qu'il aura réussi à nous toucher !

\- Ecoute-moi. Il a dit qu'il allait nous faire payer notre intrusion, mais on dirait qu'il cherche à nous décourager pour qu'on s'en aille de nous-même plutôt qu'à réellement nous blesser. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il rate toutes ses attaques ? Il pourrait déclencher un tremblement de terre, nous carboniser sur place ou n'importe quoi pour nous atteindre.

Nous restions constamment en mouvement pour éviter de se faire toucher.

\- Et une dernière chose m'intrigue : qu'est-ce que Groudon ferait ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est le gardien du lac…

\- Justement. Groudon est censé être dans un profond sommeil depuis des siècles. S'il s'était réveillé, on en aurait entendu parler crois-moi ! Et puis, pourquoi garderait-il un lac ? Il devrait être au cœur d'un volcan ou si profondément sous terre qu'il serait entouré de lave. En tout cas il devrait être dans un endroit où il y a du feu. Dans la grotte il fait chaud mais il n'y a pas de feu. Il n'a rien à faire dans un endroit avec autant d'eau et surtout en hauteur !

Fire afficha un air surpris. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à tout ça, et prenait conscience qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ?

\- Qu'il y a de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas le vrai Groudon. C'est peut-être un Métamorph transformé en Groudon ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

\- Mais alors… Dans ce cas… On a nos chances de le vaincre !

\- Exactement. Tu es prêt ? On y va !

J'attendis que Groudon rugisse une nouvelle fois et en profitai pour lui lancer une pétrigraine dans la bouche dès qu'il l'ouvrit.

Cela ne suffit pas à le paralyser complètement, mais il fut légèrement entravé. Fire lui cracha un jet de flammes dans la figure pour l'aveugler et je profitai de cette diversion pour générer une boule d'énergie et la lui lancer dans le ventre. Je sautai ensuite à hauteur de son visage et lui balançai l'attaque forte paume en plein dans la figure. Il me balaya d'un violent coup de patte. Je réussi à rebondir plusieurs fois pour me stabiliser et amortir ma chute. Fire et moi chargions sans lui laisser de répit, mais nous nous épuisions rapidement, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Groudon. Dans une coordination parfaite, nous lui fonçâmes dessus et nous l'attaquâmes en même temps de toutes nos forces. Je rassemblais tout ce qui me restait d'énergie dans une ultime attaque, espérant en finir une bonne fois pour toute. J'atteris lourdement sur le sol, épuisée, et m'éloignai rapidement de lui. Groudon se figea, et des flammes jaillirent du sol tout autour de lui, comme si nous n'avions réussi qu'à le mettre en colère et qu'il allait répliquer. Cependant il chancela, puis s'effondra lourdement en avant, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Essoufflée, je tentai de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. C'est à peine si j'avais encore la force de tenir debout.

\- On a réussi Lou ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je lui souris, mais je restai sur mes gardes au cas où Groudon se relèverai. Rien ne nous assurait que nous étions au bout de nos peines. Le corps de Groudon se mit à luire, exactement comme sa statue l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, puis il disparut progressivement, comme un mirage, pour ne plus laisser aucune trace de sa présence. Le plateau redevint calme, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il n'y avait plus aucune tension dans l'air.

\- Il a… disparu ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Ce n'était pas le vrai Groudon. Ce n'était qu'une illusion que j'ai fait apparaitre. Tu avais vu juste jeune Riolu.

Nous sursautâmes et regardâmes autour de nous.

\- Qui est là ? Qui a parlé ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit… Je suis le gardien de ce lieu. Et je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Fire. On n'est pas là pour créer des ennuis ! On veut juste rencontrer Créhelf pour lui demander des informations !

\- Des informations dites-vous ?

\- Oui, sans mentir !

Je vis Fire prendre son courage à deux mains. Mieux valait ne pas tenter de cacher la vérité.

\- Bon la vérité c'est qu'on est une équipe d'exploration… Et on aimerait bien repartir avec un trésor après tous les efforts qu'on a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici… Mais si ça vous pose problème on ne prendra rien du tout ! On est déjà bien contents d'avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ! S'il vous plait croyez-nous !

Seul le silence répondit à sa déclaration. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette voix ni à qui elle appartenait, mais j'espérai que nous n'avions pas contrarié son propriétaire. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre.

\- Hum… Soit. Je vous crois.

Nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement. Des petites étincelles de lumière apparurent devant nous, puis formèrent progressivement une silhouette qui sa matérialisa devant nous.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Créhelf. Je suis le gardien du Lac des Brumes.

Je restai sans voix. Alors c'était vrai… Les Pokémon Légendaires existaient, cette fois c'était sûr. Il était exactement comme le décrivait les légendes. Un petit corps bleu qui flottait dans les airs, une grosse tête jaune dont la forme faisait penser à un casque orné d'un joyau rouge sur le front. Et des sortent de rubans lui sortaient du bas du dos, elles aussi ornées chacune d'un joyau de la même couleur. Il avait les yeux fermés, ou si plissés qu'il était impossible de les voir. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. J'étais émue de le rencontrer. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui demander qui j'étais. Peut-être même qu'il me rendrait mes souvenirs. J'avais tant attendu ce moment…

\- Créhelf… Incroyable… lâcha Fire d'un ton admiratif.

\- Je choisis de vous croire, jeunes explorateurs. La raison de ma présence ici est que je protège un objet très précieux qui repose au fond de ce lac. Laissez-moi vous le montrer… Suivez-moi.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et nous le suivîmes. Il nous conduisit sans un mot plus loin sur le plateau, jusqu'à arriver au bord du fameux Lac des Brumes. Nous réalisâmes alors que la nuit était tombée, et que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir.

\- Vous aurez peut-être du mal à le voir de nuit mais… Contemplez… Le Lac des Brumes.

Je restai sans voix face au spectacle qui s'étendait devant mes yeux émerveillés. Le lac scintillait de toutes parts, comme s'il était rempli de diamants. Des centaines de lumières de toutes les couleurs voletaient dans les airs. Des roses, des jeunes, des bleues… On aurait dit des fées. Et au centre du lac, se trouvait une source de lumière d'une étrange couleur apaisante. J'eus le souffle coupé. Je n'osai plus bouger ni prononcer la moindre parole. Comme si le moindre mouvement de ma part briserait ce spectacle enchanteur. Fire était dans le même état que moi.

\- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant regardez la lumière au centre du lac. Nous ordonna Créhelf. Regardez mieux.

Je m'approchai autant que possible de la rive et fixai la source de la lumière. Elle émanait d'un objet étrange que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

 _J'ignore ce que c'est… Mais mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourquoi… Est-ce que cela me fait un tel effet ? Mon pouls s'accélère… Et je me sens… Tellement bien… Tellement paisible…_

Je jetais un œil à Fire. Il était sous le charme lui aussi, et il avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- C'est magnifique… soupira-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une aura étrange et magnifique s'en dégage…

\- Ceci est… Un rouage du temps. nous expliqua Créhelf.

\- Hein ? Un rouage du temps ?

\- Alors c'est ça ? m'exclamai-je. C'est… Ça dépasse toute mon imagination !

\- Oui. Ma mission consiste à protéger ce rouage du temps. C'est la seule et unique raison de ma présence ici. D'autres ont essayé de s'introduire ici avant vous. Et je me suis servi de mon illusion de Groudon pour les chasser. Certains fuyaient immédiatement en le voyant… mais d'autres comme vous trouvaient le courage de l'affronter. Très peu cependant sont parvenus à déjouer ce piège.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ? interrogea Fire.

\- Je me sers de mes pouvoirs psychiques. dit simplement Créhelf.

\- Et tu es un Pokémon légendaire. dis-je.

\- Oui…

Il fit apparaitre l'illusion de Groudon en quelques instants. Celui-ci resta inactif, comme éteint. Comme un pantin attendant d'être animé. L'image vacillait, comme un mirage, ou comme la lueur d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre.

\- Certains sont parvenus à battre mon illusion de Groudon et ont atteint les rives du lac. Mais c'était des intrus ! Alors j'ai effacé leur mémoire… Pour protéger ce lac et son secret. »

Je restai silencieuse. Puis je m'avançai doucement vers Créhelf, une boule dans la gorge. Le moment était enfin venu.

\- Créhelf… J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Je m'appelle Lou. Et avant d'être un Pokémon… J'étais une humaine.

\- Un… Un humain ?

\- Oui. Mais je me suis réveillée dans la peau d'un Pokémon, et sans aucun autre souvenir que mon nom, et le fait d'avoir été un être humain auparavant. Alors… Je voulais te demander… Est-ce qu'un humain est déjà venu ici ? Et… Est-ce que tu as effacé sa mémoire ?

Créhelf resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il gardait l'air impassible et les yeux fermé, ne trahissant aucune émotion, si bien qu'il était impossible de deviner ses pensées. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient me semblaient être chacune une éternité.

\- La réponse est… Non. Aucun humain n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. En fait… Je n'efface que les souvenirs concernant le lac. Je fais croire à ceux qui arrivent jusqu'ici qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à l'atteindre. Mais je n'efface pas la totalité de leurs souvenirs. Je ne suis pas responsable de ton amnésie Lou. Ni avec ta transformation en Pokémon.

Je ressentis une immense déception m'envahir, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je dus lutter pour ne pas laisser des larmes s'échapper.

 _Je croyais tellement que j'allais obtenir des réponses… Que j'allais enfin savoir… En vivant à la Guilde je me suis habituée à ma vie de Pokémon, et je ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance de retrouver un jour mes souvenirs. Mais… En arrivant ici, j'avais repris espoir. J'y croyais tellement…_

Créhelf remarqua ma déception et sembla désolé.

\- Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

\- Alors… C'est la première fois que tu viens ici Lou... Tu as dû te tromper.

Je ne répondis pas, mais j'étais sûre que Fire avait tort. J'étais certaine que je connaissais cet endroit. Même si je n'avais jamais rencontré Créhelf, j'étais sûre d'être déjà venue là où nous avions planté le camp de base. Je tentai de contenir ma déception, quand Fire se retourna vivement.

\- J'entends quelqu'un approcher !

Effectivement, quelqu'un approchait rapidement d'un petit pas léger. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, une grosse boule rose était venue se planter sur les rives du lac et se mit à parler d'une voix chantante.

\- Oh un rouage du temps ! Quel dommage… On ne peut pas toucher à objet pareil. Nous n'aurons donc pas de trésor en récompense… Tant pis !

\- Maître !

Le Maître s'approcha encore du lac.

\- Ooooh ! Magnifique !

\- Mais qui est ce ? demanda Créhelf, déconcerté par ce Pokémon totalement insouciant qu'il n'avait même pas senti approcher.

\- C'est Grodoudou, le Maître de notre Guilde.

\- Heureux de vous connaitre ! Ami de moi ! s'exclama Grodoudou en s'approchant de Créhelf. Puis il se tourna vers Groudon. Toi aussi ! Amis de moi ! La la la !

Il fit quelques pas de danse puis retourna sur la rive du lac.

\- Mais quelle vue magnifique ! Ah je suis content d'être venu !

J'entendis d'autres voix approcher, et bientôt, la Guilde au complet nous rejoignit. Dés qu'ils nous aperçurent, nos amis coururent vers nous, mais s'arrêtèrent net à la vue du mirage de Groudon.

\- Couaaac ! s'étrangla Pijako en battant des ailes d'un air affolé.

\- C'est G… G… Gr… bégaya Ramboum.

\- C'est Groudon ! Crache le morceau à la fin ! s'écria Héliatronc.

\- Ne me mange pas ! J'ai mauvais goût ! supplia Ecrapince en se recroquevillant dans sa carapace.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'exclama Grodoudou. Venez voir par ici plutôt ! C'est magnifique !

Tous se détournèrent avec méfiance du mirage pour regarder le lac. Ils eurent à leur tour le souffle coupé.

\- C'est… C'est merveilleux… murmura Eoko.

\- Toutes ces lumières… Ce sont des Lumivole et des Muciole ! s'extasia Keunotor.

\- Une fontaine ! s'émerveilla Héliatronc.

\- Oui, le geyser jaillit du lac de temps à autre. expliqua Créhelf. Ce paysage… C'est la beauté à l'état pur.

\- Le trésor… Ce n'est pas le rouage du temps. C'est la vue du Lac des Brumes. Affirma Grodoudou.

\- Tu as vu ça Lou ? C'est magique…

C'était vrai. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Cette vue me réchauffait le cœur et me réconfortait un peu. Et le fait de pouvoir contempler pareille merveille entourée de tous mes amis me faisait d'autant plus de bien. J'aurais pu rester là à regarder ce paysage toute ma vie.

\- Oui… Je suis contente d'être ici. De partager ce moment magique avec tous mes amis.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis comblé !

Nous restâmes longtemps à contempler ce spectacle éblouissant sans rien dire. Très longtemps. Pendant des heures. Peut-être même toute la nuit. Puis vint l'heure du départ.

\- Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir dérangé Créhelf. S'excusa Grodoudou. On a passé un moment féerique.

\- Vous m'avez l'air digne de confiance. Et vous savez qu'il ne faut pas toucher au rouage du temps. Je vous laisse donc vos souvenirs de cet endroit. Mais je dois vous demander garder le secret en ce qui concerne de lieu. Vous ne devez en parler à absolument personne.

Tous les membres de la Guilde levèrent la patte droite à l'unisson.

\- Nous te le promettons Créhelf.

\- Tu sais… Un autre rouage du temps a été dérobé. dit Grodoudou. Sois sur tes gardes, celui-ci doit rester en sureté. Nous garderons le secret du lac, je te le jure sur l'honneur de notre Guilde !

\- Tachez de tenir parole. Partez en paix.

Grodoudou hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers son bras droit.

\- Pijako, quand tu veux.

\- Allez, on rentre à la maison !

\- HOURRA !


	10. Noctunoir

De retour à la Guilde, le Maître nous accorda quelques jours de repos pour se remettre de nos aventures, surtout après avoir passé une nuit blanche pour contempler le lac. De plus, comme ne pouvions pas dire la vérité à tous ceux qui nous demanderaient de raconter ce que nous avions découvert pendant l'expédition, il fallait absolument que tout le monde ait la même version des faits. Il fut décidé que nous dirions que nous n'avions jamais trouvé le lac, le brouillard étant trop épais. Nous irions même jusqu'à dire que nous doutions de l'existence de ce lac, afin de décourager d'autres Pokémon d'aller le chercher. La Guilde Grodoudou était très réputée et pouvait avoir de l'influence, il fallait en profiter pour tenter de protéger le secret de Créhelf. Puis nous retrouvâmes notre train-train quotidien, de merveilleux souvenirs secrets en tête.

\- Allez tous ! Au travail !

\- HOURRA !

\- Allez Lou, on s'y remet ! Il faut qu'on travaille dur !

\- Ouais !

\- Voilà ce que j'aime ! roucoula Pijako. De l'enthousiasme et de l'énergie dés le matin ! Impressionnant !

Je souris. Tous les membres de la Guilde étaient remplis de joie depuis notre retour, profondément heureux de ce que nous avions découvert, et conscients de notre chance. Tous étaient très motivés pour reprendre les missions, ce qui ravissait Pijako et le Maître, qui aimaient voir leurs apprentis aussi énergiques. Pour ma part, j'étais encore affectée par ma déception après avoir désespérément cru que j'allais retrouver mon identité, mais le souvenir féérique du Lac des Brumes me consolait. Après tout, cette expédition était un succès. Nous avions découvert le lac, rencontré un Pokémon légendaire, et emporté un trésor. Ce trésor, c'était les souvenirs que nous avions forgé sur place. C'est exactement ce que nous espérions tous en partant en exploration. De plus, nous n'avions plus revu l'équipe Crâne, et personne ne s'était aperçu de leur disparition. Grodoudou leur avait certainement mit une bonne raclée, et cette pensée me procurait une satisfaction particulière. Je fus soudain tirée de mes songes par la voix tonitruante de Ramboum.

\- Quoi ? T'arrives pas à identifier l'empreinte ? COMMENT ÇA ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer ! se justifia Taupiqueur. Je ne peux pas identifier ce que je ne connais pas…

\- Quel est le problème ? intervint Pijako.

\- On a un VISITEUR dont on arrive pas à identifier l'empreinte. Expliqua Ramboum. Taupiqueur est une sentinelle EXCEPTIONNELLE. Alors c'est rare qu'une empreinte lui pose PROBLEME.

Il nous jeta un regard en coin.

\- Si c'était ces deux-là qui montaient la garde je ne serais pas étonné…

\- Ah vraiment ? s'énerva Fire. Alors premièrement, chaque fois que nous avons été de garde, nous avons fait du très bon travail alors que ce n'est pas notre spécialité ! Et deuxièmement, puisque c'est si rare que Taupiqueur sèche, comment tu explique ce qui s'est passé quand on est arrivé à la Guilde ? Vous n'avez pas été fichus d'identifier l'empreinte de Lou !

\- C'est vrai ça, tu peux te les garder tes accusations vaseuses. répliquai-je.

\- Hum ? Vous pourriez répéter ? lança Taupiqueur du fond de son trou. Vous voulez voir le Maître de la Guilde ? Et vous vous appelez Noctunoir ? Oh, veuillez patienter une petite minute je vous prie…

Pijako et Ramboum sursautèrent lorsque Taupiqueur énonça le nom du visiteur. La mâchoire de Ramboum se décrocha, et Pijako ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- N-Noctunoir ?

\- Le CELEBRISSIME Noctunoir ?

En quelques minutes, la rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et tous les apprentis qui étaient en train de choisir leur mission ou de se préparer étaient revenus à la Guilde. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du visiteur pour l'accueillir avec une excitation palpable. Le dénommé Noctunoir était un Pokémon de type spectre très grand et très imposant. On aurait dit un géant, avec ses énormes mains qui devaient faire ma taille. Il n'avait pas de pieds et flottait dans les airs. Il avait des marquages jaunes sur le corps qui semblait former un visage, comme ceux qu'on taille dans les citrouilles pour Halloween. Et il n'avait qu'un seul œil, rouge. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ce Pokémon, mais ce dernier détail me fit penser à Skélénox. Lui aussi n'avait qu'une lueur rouge allant d'une orbite à l'autre en guise d'yeux. C'était peut-être son évolution.

\- C'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir en notre Guilde ! chantonna Grodoudou.

\- Mais non voyons, n'en faites rien. Tout l'honneur est pour moi ! Rien ne peut me faire d'avantage plaisir que de visiter votre Guilde, votre renommée n'est plus à faire !

La voix de Noctunoir était grave et profonde. Il parlait comme s'il venait d'une autre époque, d'une manière très distinguée. Et il avait un air très noble qui le faisait paraitre encore plus grand. Je m'apprêtais à poser une question, mais Fire le fit à ma place.

\- Dis Ramboum.

-Tu veux quoi ?

\- C'est qui cet étranger ?

Ramboum, Héliatronc et Keunotor, qui se trouvaient juste devant nous, se retournèrent vers lui d'un mouvement vif, l'air stupéfait.

\- QUOI ? T'as jamais entendu parler de Noctunoir le CELEBRE explorateur ?

\- Euh… C'est que… Bon ça va, j'avoue, je ne sais pas qui c'est.

\- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. le défendit Héliatronc. Il vient à peine de commencer sa carrière d'explorateur. Il est apparu de nulle part et il est devenu célèbre du jour au lendemain ! On raconte que ses talents d'explorateurs sont absolument prodigieux !

\- Ouah ! Il est si fort que ça ?

\- OUAIS ! Et c'est pas tout ! Il est pas banal ! Déjà, il ne travaille pas en équipe. Il explore TOUJOURS tout seul. Bon, il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir fait, mais c'est très rare, et puis ils n'étaient pas aussi fort que lui… Et puis il sait PLEIN de choses ! On dit qu'il n'y a RIEN au monde qu'il ne sache pas !

\- Hein ? C'est impossible… le contredis-je. En plus j'ai déjà entendu une autre légende à propos d'un Xatu qui fixe le soleil toute la journée et qui saurait tout, même le futur.

\- Quoi, le Xatu qui tenait un stand à Bourg Trésor ? demanda Héliatronc.

\- Non, un autre, loin d'ici. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes tout ça. Personne ne peut tout savoir.

\- Hé hé, Lou tu as toujours du mal à croire les légendes. rit Keunotor. Tu es tellement terre à terre !

\- En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on dit sur Noctunoir, et visiblement ses connaissances lui ont bien servi pour ses explorations ! Tout le monde l'admire… Je suis sûre que c'est vrai moi ! dit Héliatronc en rougissant légèrement.

\- Je te parie une gelée que non ! la provoquai-je.

\- Pari tenu ! dit Héliatronc en me tapant dans la patte.

\- Et Noctunoir vient souvent ici ? interrogea Fire.

\- Non, c'est la PREMIERE fois ! C'est pour ça que Taupiqueur n'a pas pu le reconnaitre. Je crois que c'est aussi la première fois que le Maître le rencontre.

\- Ah bon ?! Alors pourquoi il se montre aussi amical ? s'étonna Fire. On dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps !

\- Le Maître est TOUJOURS comme ça, même quand il rencontre quelqu'un pour la PREMIERE fois. Tu n'es toujours pas HABITUE depuis le temps ?

\- Il arrive encore à me surprendre.

Nous reportâmes notre attention sur Noctunoir et Grodoudou. En effet, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient, mais avec la manie de Grodoudou de s'écrier « Amis de moi ! » dès qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un…

\- Je vois. Cela a dû représenter une immense déception pour votre Guilde… dit Noctunoir.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Nous n'avons rien appris. Mais tant pis, nous aurons essayé ! dit Grodoudou avec un air joyeux en total contradiction avec ses propos.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que la Guilde préparait une expédition dans le but de trouver le fameux Lac des Brumes. Je suis venu dans l'espoir que vous me contiez votre triomphal exploit…

\- Désolé, mais on est rentré bredouille. Nous avons pourtant ratissé toute la zone. Je pense que ce lac n'est en vérité qu'un conte.

\- Je vous en prie, il n'est nul explorateur en ce monde qui soit infaillible. De plus j'ai pu faire votre rencontre à tous. J'escompte séjourner quelques temps dans votre charmante ville de Bourg Trésor. Pourrais-je vous rendre visite à l'occasion ? Votre Guilde est toujours au fait des dernières nouvelles, or un explorateur digne de ce nom se doit d'être bien informé !

\- Bien sûr, vous serez toujours le bienvenu !

Il se tourna vers les membres de la Guilde.

\- Vous autres ! Noctunoir va rester quelques temps dans notre ville, faites lui un bon accueil ! C'est un explorateur très célèbre, et je me doute que vous aimeriez tous bénéficier de ses conseils… Mais n'en faites pas trop ! Ne l'importunez pas !

\- Exactement. N'allez pas l'importuner en lui demandant son autographe. renchérit Pijako.

\- Il dit ça mais je suis sûr qu'il sera le premier à lui en demander un ! nous chuchota Héliatronc, nous obligeant à retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Non point ! s'exclama Noctunoir. Si ce sont des autographes que vous désirez, c'est de bon cœur que j'y consens ! En revanche des informations… Je crains que vous me surestimiez, je n'ai que très peu à vous offrir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais ravi de vous aider si je le puis. N'hésitez pas à solliciter mon assistance si tel est votre souhait.

Toute la Guilde se mit à l'applaudir vivement, sous le charme.

\- Pour sûr ! C'est un grand explorateur !

\- Ben mince alors ! Je suis trop heureuse de vous rencontrer !

\- Allez tout le monde ! A vos postes ! dit Pijako en s'empressant de tous nous faire sortir de la salle.

Je donnai un coup de coude à Héliatronc et lui fis un clin d'œil.

\- Tu vois, il dit lui-même qu'il ne sait pas tout !

\- Il est très modeste ! Je te défie de trouver quelque chose qu'il ne sache pas !

\- Prépare ta gelée !

Nous retournâmes au travail et nous passâmes d'abord à Bourg Trésor pour nous préparer, comme à notre habitude. Sur la place, deux Pokémon avaient repris leurs places à leurs stands. Le premier, Xatu, dont nous avions parlé avec Héliatronc, avait rouvert son stand d'ouverture des coffres. Certains étaient rouillés, voir piégé, et très difficiles à ouvrir. Mais aucun n'avait jamais résisté à la technique de Xatu. Sans lui, de nombreux aventuriers se seraient retrouvés avec des coffres remplis de richesse mais définitivement clos sur les bras. Il y avait déjà une grande queue devant son stand. Le deuxième était celui de la garderie Leveinard. Elle s'occupait des œufs pour la journée lorsque leurs parents devaient s'absenter. Elle recueillait aussi les œufs perdus ou abandonnés. Les couples inexpérimentés qui en étaient à leur premier œuf pouvaient également venir chercher des conseils auprès de cette super nounou. Je me rendis compte que les Pokémon étaient aussi organisés que les humains, voire même plus. Et notre petit village semblait se développer chaque jour, proposant de plus en plus de services.

Les commerçants nous demandèrent tous des nouvelles de notre expédition. Nous leur fîmes un rapide résumé correspondant à la version que nous avions répétée. Mama Kangourex trouvait que nous avions maigrit et insista pour que nous mangions plus. Skelenox nous parut encore plus inquiétant que d'habitude avec son rire grinçant, en nous disant qu'il serait ravi d'accueillir les richesses que nous avions trouvées pendant l'expédition. Les Pokémon spectre me donnaient décidément froid dans le dos. Nous prîmes cinq demandes de missions, des Pokémon égarés pour la plupart, et nous nous mîmes au travail. Le soir, nous suivîmes les conseils de Mama Kangourex et nous primes un copieux repas. Peu à peu, nous retrouvions notre routine confortable. Et moi, je tentai de me convaincre à nouveau de me faire à ma vie de Pokémon sans rien espérer de plus. Puis un matin, alors que nous allions partir en mission, Pijako nous interpela.

\- Oh ! Vous deux, là ! Avant de vous mettre au travail, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une course. Allez demander aux frères Kecleon s'ils comptent mettre en rayon des pommes parfaites. Nous avons toujours une grosse réserve de pommes parfaites, mais dès qu'on a le dos tourné, le Maître pille la réserve et dévore tout. Et vous savez ce qu'il se passe quand il est en manque de pommes parfaites !

\- On se rappelle très bien… dis-je d'un ton amer.

\- C'est toujours une corvée ingrate de se réapprovisionner. On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer une équipe en chercher chaque fois qu'il n'y en a plus…

\- Alors que si le Marché Kecleon en vendait, il suffirait d'aller leur en acheter ! conclut Fire.

\- Précisément.

\- Entendu, on y va tout de suite.

\- Voilà une attitude qui me plaît.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il n'y allait pas lui-même. Après tout, on ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait de ses journées ! Je savais que cette amertume venait du fait que nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion d'expliquer à Pijako ce qui s'était vraiment passé au Bois aux Pommes. Et ça me restait sur le cœur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au marché, nous trouvâmes Noctunoir en train de discuter avec les frères Kecleon. Il se tourna vers nous à notre approche et nous détailla.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes de la Guilde si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Oui, on est l'équipe Blast ! dit Fire avec une certaine fierté. Alors, que faites-vous en ville messire Noctunoir ? Des courses ?

\- Non, non. Je devise un peu, voilà tout.

\- Je l'ai hélé de loin, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu ! s'exclama Kecleon, tout excité. Nous avons discuté, et le grand Noctunoir est si expérimenté et si sage ! C'est stupéfiant !

\- Il semblerait que la rumeur dise vrai ! Tu vas perdre ton pari ! dit-Fire en me faisant un clin d'œil. Vous êtes vraiment brillant messire Noctunoir !

Je souris. Fire semblait lui aussi conquis par l'aura charismatique de Noctunoir. Apparemment, il avait un nouveau fan.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Fire ? demanda Kecleon.

\- On vient te poser une question. Voilà, est ce que tu vas mettre des pommes parfaites en rayon par la suite ? Ce serait très pratique pour notre Guilde.

\- Ah… Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas dans nos plan. Peu de gens en achètent et c'est trop long d'aller en chercher.

\- Ah d'accord… Dommage… Pijako va être déçu.

Ça signifiait que nous risquions d'être de nouveau de corvée pour aller en chercher.

\- Azurill grouille toi !

\- Attends-moi grand frère !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Je souris en reconnaissant le petit Azurill que nous avions sauvés, et son grand frère, Marill.

\- Oh ! Les petits frères ! Bien le bonjour !

\- Oh, bonjour les frères Kecleon !

\- Et l'équipe Blast est là aussi ! Bonjour !

\- Salut ! Pourquoi vous êtes si pressés ? demanda Fire.

\- Vous vous souvenez qu'on a perdu un objet ? Eh bien on a une piste !

\- Celui que vous cherchiez déjà la dernière fois ?

\- Oui ! On cherche notre Hydroflotteur en fait.

\- Un Hydroflotteur ? Voilà un objet fort précieux ! intervint Noctunoir.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on le cherche depuis si longtemps.

\- Et aujourd'hui quelqu'un nous as dit l'avoir vu sur la plage !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on court !

\- C'est super que vous l'ayez enfin retrouvé ! dit Fire.

\- Oui ! Allez, on y va avant que quelqu'un ne le ramasse !

Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. S'ils étaient venus acheter quelque chose, ça leur était visiblement sorti de la tête. Ce n'était que des enfants après tout.

\- Je me demandais où ils en étaient de leurs recherches justement. dit Fire. C'est bien qu'ils l'aient enfin retrouvé !

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet objet… A quoi ça sert ? demanda Kecleon.

\- C'est un objet conçu spécialement pour les Pokémon Azurill. expliqua Noctunoir. C'est un objet très rare, un vrai trésor !

\- Il est si rare… C'est pour ça que nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler… dit Kecleon.

Je devinai à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il aurait aimé se faire une fortune en vendant un objet pareil.

\- Ah ! Il faut qu'on retourne à la Guilde pour prévenir Pijako ! s'exclama Fire.

\- Merci de votre visite, à plus tard ! dirent les Kecleon en chœur.

Nous retournâmes à la Guilde et fîmes notre rapport à Pijako, qui ne put retenir une grimace de déception.

\- Oh non… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant…

\- On peut aller en chercher au Bois au Pommes… proposa Fire, plein de bonnes volonté.

\- Pas question ! Dois-je vous rappeler que la dernière fois que je vous ai envoyé en chercher vous avez lamentablement échoué ?!

Je vis aussitôt rouge. S'il recommençait à nous accuser, ça allait mal se mettre !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on est tout à fait capable d'en ramener ! Et tu ne nous as jamais laissé expliquer ce qui s'était passé !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne peux pas me permettre un nouvel échec.

Il sembla se calmer et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé… Vous avez été remarquables pendant l'expédition. Je suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Mais si le Maître venait à manquer de pommes parfaites…

\- comprend Pijako. acquiesça Fire.

Entendre les excuses de Pijako me fit beaucoup de bien. Cet incident m'avait laissé un gout amer.

\- Je vais y aller moi-même, retournez à vos missions.

\- Bien.

J'avais finalement un peu de peine pour Pijako. La colère du Maître devait dépasser tout ce que j'imaginais pour le traumatiser comme ça. Nous le laissâmes à ses préoccupations et nous partîmes en mission à la Rivière Sérénité, un donjon que nous avions découvert au Café Spinda et que nous avions l'intention d'explorer à notre retour de l'expédition. Des criminels se cachaient là-bas et nous en arrêtâmes plusieurs dans la journée. Cependant le dernier nous posa problème. Il était de type vol et survolait la rivière en nous narguant car nous ne pouvions pas le poursuivre. Fire n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lui envoya une gerbe de flamme dans la figure. Surpris, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba dans la rivière. Si nous parvînmes à le ramener sur la rive à l'aide de branches longues, l'objet qu'il avait volé, lui, était resté au fond de l'eau. Fire étant de type feu, il était exclu qu'il plonge. Mais je n'avais pas assez de souffle pour aller si profondément sous l'eau, et le courant était bien trop fort. Afin de le récupérer, nous dûmes marchander avec un Axoloto qui vivait dans les environs pour qu'il accepte d'aller chercher l'objet. Il était plutôt dur en affaire et profita du fait que nous avions absolument besoin de lui pour nous réclamer tout notre stock de gelées en échange de ses services. Une chose était sûre, ce petit irait loin dans la vie.

Le soir même, Pijako demanda à faire une annonce, juste avant l'heure du repas. Tout comme la dernière fois, les apprentis protestèrent en prenant à témoin leurs estomacs qui criaient famine. Décidément, Pijako n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas nous interrompre dans notre élan lorsque nous avions avait faim. Sa déclaration cependant nous coupa l'appétit.

\- Hum… Nous venons juste de l'apprendre… Un autre rouage du temps a été dérobé.

\- Quoi ?!

\- On en a volé encore un AUTRE ?!

\- Euh… C'est… C'est celui… Du Lac des Brumes ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas celui-là. Nous rassura Pijako. Mais c'est déjà le deuxième à être volé dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Si jamais un troisième venait à disparaitre, la situation deviendrait catastrophique…

\- C'est déjà le cas non ? fit remarquer Cradopaud.

\- En effet… Le temps s'est arrêté dans cette région aussi… Soyez sûr que j'ai une totale confiance en vous. Mais que les choses soient claires. Vous ne devez jamais révéler ce que vous avez vu au Lac des Brumes. A personne, même à ceux qui vous semblent dignes de confiance.

Les apprentis s'agitèrent et protestèrent aussitôt, indignés que l'on remette en doute leur loyauté envers Créhelf.

\- Bien sûr ! La version officielle, c'est que toute la zone a été inspectée…

\- Et que rien n'a été trouvé !

\- Le lac ne serait qu'une légende car il est impossible qu'il y en ait un là-bas !

\- Je sais tenir ma LANGUE !

\- Jamais je n'oublierais la promesse que nous avons faite à Créhelf !

\- Très bien, très bien ! Du calme ! s'écria Pijako. Je ne remets pas votre parole en cause. Ecoutez, cette nouvelle ne doit pas vous empêcher de continuer les missions comme avant, mais le shérif Magnézone m'a chargé de vous demander de rester sur vos gardes et de signaler tout acte qui vous paraitrait anormal, compris ?

Les apprentis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire en discutant vivement. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la Guilde aurait certainement dit en nous voyant que nous avions tous un bon coup de fourchette, mais en réalité, nous ne mangions pas avec autant d'entrain que d'habitude. Cette histoire nous préoccupait, et même si nous avions mis Créhelf en garde contre l'existence de ce voleur, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher d'être inquiet. Je tentai d'imaginer le lac privé de son rouage du temps, figé, sans couleur, et tous les Lumivole et les Mucioles qui voletaient autour ayant déserté. Cette pensée me serra le cœur et me coupa définitivement l'appétit. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Fire et moi en discutâmes.

\- Je me demande qui peut bien les voler et pourquoi… Les rouages du temps n'apportent ni gloire, ni argent, ni réussite… Ils ne servent qu'à réguler l'équilibre de la nature.

\- Même en admettant qu'une personne ait pris le premier rouage sans savoir ce que c'était… Elle a dû se rendre compte que cela arrêtait le temps ! Si c'était une erreur, elle l'aurait remis à sa place et elle n'aurait pas continué. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle le fait exprès ! Pire encore, cette personne les cherche ! Personne ne sait où ils sont, et le voleur en a déjà trouvé deux ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- C'est vrai, c'est délibéré… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en faire ?

\- Et… Qu'est ce qui se passera s'il les trouve tous ?

\- Ça me dépasse.

\- Moi aussi…

 _Quand j'y repense… Pourquoi mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade quand j'ai vu le rouage du temps au Lac des Brumes ? …Peut être que j'y accord trop d'importance…_

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on est parti en expédition alors que ça ne fait que quelques jours… Je n'oublierai jamais cette vue magnifique… Je me demande comment va Créhelf. J'espère qu'il s'en sort…

J'acquiesçai et tentait de me rassurer. Le rouage n'était pas sans défense. Il fallait déjà traverser le brouillard pour trouver le cœur de la forêt, puis résoudre l'énigme de la statue, traverser la grotte, puis affronter l'illusion de Groudon… Et si malgré tout quelqu'un parvenait jusqu'au lac, Créhelf pourrait effacer sa mémoire. Je m'en faisais sans doute pour rien…

[…]

 _Loin de la Guilde, au Lac des Brumes, Créhelf veillait toujours. Et comme il s'y attendait, il reçut de la visite indésirable._

 _\- Hum… Je le savais… Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû leur faire confiance… Je savais que peu après leur départ… Un autre Pokémon viendrait… Et que cette fois… Il viendrait pour voler le rouage du temps. J'aurais dû le faire… J'aurais dû effacer leurs souvenirs quand j'en avais l'occasion…_

 _La silhouette s'avança jusqu'au gardien du lac._

 _\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles au juste… Mais tu as tort. Personne ne m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Personne ne m'a parlé de cet endroit. Je sais que ce rouage du temps est ici… Depuis bien longtemps. Je n'ai rien contre toi… Mais je l'emporte avec moi._

[…]

Le lendemain, Ramboum nous interpela en plein milieu du petit déjeuner.

\- Hé ! Lou et Fire ! Vous avez de la VISITE !

\- Hein ? De la visite ?

\- Oui, ils vous ATTENDENT à l'entrée de la Guilde.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à venir ici, j'ai pas fini mon petit dej' ! me plaignis-je, la bouche pleine de gelées.

Ramboum les fit entrer et nous eûmes le plaisir de voir les petits frères Marill et Azurill.

\- Bonjour l'équipe Blast !

\- Oh, c'est vous les petits gars ! C'est vous nos visiteurs ?

\- Oui. On a besoin de votre aide.

\- Pour trouver l'Hydroflotteur.

Nous leur fîmes signer de s'assoir avec nous et nous leur proposâmes une corbeille de nourriture pleine à craquer. Depuis que les frères Kecleon nous avaient expliqué leur situation, j'avais toujours peur qu'ils n'aient pas assez à manger. Ils n'osèrent pas prendre de nourriture au début, mais j'insistai tellement qu'ils finirent par prendre une pomme chacun.

\- Vous n'aviez pas dit que quelqu'un l'avait vu sur la plage la dernière fois ? demanda Fire.

\- Si, on est allés voir… Mais on ne l'a pas trouvé. A la place, on a trouvé ça.

Marill sortit un bout de papier avec quelque chose écrit dessus et nous le tendit. Fire le saisit et lut à haute voix.

\- « L'Hydroflotteur de la plage est en notre possession. Essayez donc de nous le reprendre, on vous attend au fond des Plaines Elek. Mais on vous connait bande de mauviettes… Je parie que vous n'arriverez même pas jusqu'à nous. Vous n'êtes pas de taille, allez donc pleurnicher auprès de vos amis les gros balèzes ! »

\- C'est du chantage ! Il est hors de question que vous y alliez ! Ça sent le piège à des kilomètres ! m'écriai-je.

\- Mais l'Hydroflotteur est très important pour nous… On aimerait vraiment le récupérer… dit Marill d'un air contrit. Mais je ne peux pas faire courir de risques à Azurill.

\- Je t'ai dis que je viendrais avec toi ! s'exclama aussitôt le petit Azurill.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! Je suis allé dans les Plaines Elek tout seul… Mais c'est bourré de Pokémon électriques. Je ne suis pas de taille à les vaincre, et je suis d'un type désavantagé…

\- Pas de problème ! On va aller récupérer votre Hydroflotteur ! dit Fire avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Oh merci ! On est désolé de vous embêter avec ça…

Je balayai sa remarque d'un mouvement de patte.

\- Mais non voyons, on est une équipe de secours, on est là pour ça. Et Puis… On est amis aussi. Les amis doivent s'entraider !

Marill et Azurill retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire. Cela faisait chaud au cœur. Je les obligeai à reprendre un peu de nourriture chacun, et cette fois ci, ils ne se firent pas prier. Visiblement, la cuisine d'Eoko les avait séduits. Nous finîmes notre repas, puis nous nous mimes en route en nous guidant grâce à notre carte miracle. Après deux longues heures de marche durant lesquelles je songeai sérieusement à aller voler un vélo ou des rollers dans un village humain, nous arrivâmes dans une région rocailleuse ou le ciel grondait, comme prêt à éclater.

\- Bon, ça doit être ici…

\- C'est vraiment désolé comme région.

\- Oui, j'ai connu des Pokémon électriques qui avaient meilleur goût. Comment peut-on vivre ici ?

\- Chacun ses goûts on va dire. Allons-y, et restons sur nos garde, on se jette dans la gueule du loup.

[…]

 _Pendant ce temps, au marché Kecleon…_

 _\- Ah je vois… C'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé… dit Kecleon. C'est vraiment horrible ! Comment peut-on faire ça ?_

 _\- Et l'équipe Blast est partie vous le chercher… Ce sont de braves gars. renchérit le deuxième frère Kecleon._

 _\- Vous pouvez être tranquilles maintenant que l'équipe Blast est sur le coup !_

 _\- Oui ! Ils ont déjà aidé Azumarill, on leur est si reconnaissants !_

 _\- Bonjour à tous ! lança Noctunoir, qui venait d'arriver. Y aurait-il quelque problème ?_

 _\- Oh, bonjour messire Noctunoir, nous parlions de l'objet qu'ont égaré ces deux jeunes frères. Vous vous souvenez ?_

 _\- Bien entendu. Je suppose que vous faites allusion à l'Hydroflotteur ? Il me semble que vous aviez dit qu'il se trouvait à la plage._

 _\- Exact. Mais il y a eu quelques rebondissements dans cette affaire…_

 _Les frères Kecleon résumèrent rapidement l'affaire à Noctunoir._

 _\- Je vois, c'est terrible en effet. Que peut bien motiver un tel forfait ? Seul un pendard de la pire espèce pourrait se rendre coupable d'une telle bassesse._

 _\- Tout à fait d'accord ! S'en prendre à des enfants, si jeunes qui plus est ! C'est tout bonnement impardonnable !_

 _\- A propos… L'équipe Blast est également manquante il me semble. Je ne les ai point vu s'apprêter aujourd'hui._

 _\- Elle est partie pour les Plaines Elek chercher notre hydroflotteur. Explique Marill._

 _\- Pardon ? Mais à cette époque de l'année, dans les Plaines Elek… C'est la saison de… Malédiction ! Quel grand malheur ! L'équipe Blast court un grave danger ! Il me faut partir leur porter secours séance tenante !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais attendez…_

 _Mais Noctunoir s'était déjà lancé à leur poursuite._

[…]

Sur nos gardes, nous avancions aussi prudemment que nous le pouvions. L'air était chargé de tension. Pas la même que lorsque nous avions affronté l'illusion de Groudon bien sûr. Ici, c'était l'électricité qui la créait. Un orage grondait dans le ciel au-dessus de nous et semblait prêt à se déclarer à tout instant. Je me demandai s'il était présent toute l'année dans cette région ou seulement en cette saison. Je pouvais comprendre que l'électricité présente dans l'air attire les Pokémon électriques, mais ici tout était sec et rocailleux. Pas génial pour y vivre selon moi. Je songeai qu'il devait souvent y avoir des incendies lorsque la foudre tombait sur des arbres morts, mais je réalisai que le feu n'aurait rien d'autre à consumer et ne pourrait se propager nulle part. Je m'interrogeai également sur la manière dont les Pokémon de cette région faisaient pour se nourrir. Il n'y avait pas de vie ici ! Pourtant, nous croisâmes de nombreux Pokémon électriques en parfaite forme physique qui ne semblaient pas gênés le moins du monde par leur environnement. Aucun cependant ne pus nous donner d'information sur l'Hydroflotteur. Nous étions sûrs que ceux qui avaient envoyé la lettre de chantage à Marill et Azurill avaient préparés un piège. Ils voulaient les attirer ici. Nous savions pas pourquoi, mais nous étions déterminés à leur donner une leçon ! Nous marchions depuis un bon moment entre de hautes falaises rocailleuses lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une clairière formant un cul de sac. Ici, la tension électrique était plus présente que partout ailleurs dans ces plaines. La foudre semblait pouvoir tomber sur nous à tout moment, comme si les nuages étaient à quelques mètres au-dessus de nous.

\- Arg… Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille… geignit Fire.

\- Tu as raison, finissons-en et partons aussi vite que possible. Ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder.

Il y eut un nouvel éclair, puis je vis un éclat de lumière du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose brillait au fond de la clairière.

\- Regarde Fire ! Cet objet ! Ce n'est pas l'hydroflotteur ?

\- Si, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Mais il est posé en évidence… Ça sent l'attrape-nigaud…

Nous avançâmes prudemment en regardant autour de nous, mais à peine avions nous fait quelques pas qu'une brume envahit l'air et une voix retentit.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? C'est notre territoire !

La voix était agressive, menaçante. J'attrapai Fire par le bras et le tirait derrière un rocher pour nous cacher. Nous ne savions pas ou était notre ennemi, mais mieux valait ne pas rester en terrain découvert.

\- Hin hin hin… Vous comptez rester cachés longtemps comme ça ? En fait, cela nous faciliterait la tâche… On va s'approcher de vous à pas feutrés… Vous ne nous verrez même pas… Et lorsque vous sentirez notre souffle derrière vous, il sera trop tard ! On va vous anéantir !

Je grinçai des dents. Mauvaise idée. Nous ressortîmes de notre cachette et nous nous mîmes dos à dos. Nos adversaires seraient bien obligés de sortir de leur cachette pour nous attaquer.

\- Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi !

\- Ha ha ha… Je suis Elecsprint ! Et voici mon clan, les Dynavolt !

Il y eut un nouvel éclair, et soudain, nous fûmes encerclés par des Pokémon. Il avait raison, nous ne les avions même pas vus venir.

\- Préparez-vous à mourir !

J'évaluai rapidement la situation. Il y avait huit Dynavolt et un Elecsprint. Je réfléchissais. Valait-il mieux d'abord s'occuper des Dynavolt qui allaient nous attaquer tous en même temps pour être plus libres de mouvement ou éliminer Elecsprint en priorité car il était plus fort ?

\- Esquive les attaques d'Elecsprint et élimine les Dynavolt un par un d'accord ? Sinon on ne pourra pas se concentrer sur le combat, ils sont plus forts tous ensemble. On doit réduire leur nombre avant toute chose. soufflai-je à Fire.

Il acquiesça et cracha un long jet de flamme sur un premier Dynavolt qui s'effondra aussitôt. Et d'un. Je chargeai une boule d'énergie et la projetai sur un autre. Et de deux. Fire se jeta sur l'un d'entre eux et enchaîna les coups de griffes. Et de trois. Je fis claquer mes mâchoires et les refermait sur la patte arrière d'un autre. Et de quatre. Elecsprint ne cessait de lancer des attaques électriques dans notre direction ou d'essayer de nous mordre. Nous l'esquivions comme nous pouvions tout en essayant de ne pas être séparés. Si nous nous retrouvions encerclés chacun de notre côté, nous aurons du mal à les battre. Plusieurs Dynavolt se jetèrent sur moi et je mis toute mon énergie à les repousser. Fire semblait dans le même pétrin que moi. Je fis parcourir dan tout mon corps une vague d'énergie pour éjecter mes adversaires et les envoyer balader un peu plus loin, puis je me lançai à nouveau dans la bataille. Enfin, je mis à terre le dernier des Dynavolt qui s'en prenaient à moi et me tournai vers Fire. Les Dynavolt étaient tous au sol, tentant de retrouver leur souffle ou rampant pour s'enfuir. Nous nous tournâmes vers Elecsprint, qui semblait fou de rage. Il abattit soudainement ses crocs sur la jambe de Fire et je fis de même sur la sienne, ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Les larmes aux yeux, Fire se releva et se mit à courir en boitillant autour d'Elecsprint en crachant du feu, tandis que je distrayais ce dernier. Mon acolyte fit une superbe attaque roue de feu et mit Elecsprint à terre. Les Dynavolt se relevèrent et se regroupèrent autour d'Elecsprint. Visiblement, nos adversaires avaient encore de l'énergie à revendre, et nous étions épuisés. Ils étaient trop nombreux, et trop enragés. Il fallait cesser le combat d'urgence ou nous allions déguster. J'avais déjà reçu plusieurs morsures et attaques électriques, et je n'avais aucune envie de retenter l'expérience.

\- Grrr… Comment… Comment osez-vous ? grogna Elecsprint.

\- Attends ! s'écria Fire. Écoute-nous ! On est pas là pour te voler ton territoire ! On veut seulement récupérer notre objet, celui qui est derrière toi ! Regarde si tu ne nous crois pas !

\- Vous mentez ! Prenez ça !

Des étincelles se mirent à crépiter partout sur leurs corps et ils formèrent tous ensemble une énorme boule d'électricité. Il fallait esquiver au dernier moment, c'était notre seule chance. Mais l'attaque était trop rapide. Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet, quand soudain…

\- Il suffit ! Cessez immédiatement ! Ces deux Pokémon sont sincères ! Nous n'avons nulle intention de s'emparer de votre territoire.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir l'identité de notre sauveur.

\- Noctunoir !

Le groupe de Pokémon électriques recula.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je me nomme Noctunoir. Je suis un explorateur. Elecsprint, tu as de bonnes raisons d'être en colère après ce que ton clan a subi par le passé… Ton hostilité envers les intrus est bien naturelle. Ces lieux sont votre refuge, votre havre de paix. Je ne vous comprends que trop bien ! Je vous présente mes excuses au nom des intrus inconscients que nous sommes. Ces deux-là ont pénétré ici sans permission mais en toute innocence ! Nul mal ne vous sera fait. Nous partirons sous peu, dès lors que nous aurons achevé notre mission en ces lieux. Je te supplie de me croire !

Elecsprint sembla se calmer. Apparemment, Noctunoir savait quelque chose sur leur passé et avait trouvé les mots juste pour le calmer.

\- Hum… On dirait que tu en sais long sur nous Noctunoir. Et tu affirmes… Qu'aucun mal ne nous sera fait ? Soit. Je te fais confiance Noctunoir. Je vais vous accorder un peu de temps. Mais tâchez de ne plus être là quand nous reviendrons.

Il se tourna vers les Dynavolt.

\- Nous partons.

En quelques bonds, ils disparurent derrière les rochers. Fire et moi poussâmes un long soupir de soulagement. Je devais admettre que j'avais bien cru voir ma dernière heure arriver. Je ne savais même pas si nous aurions survécu à une pareille attaque.

\- Merci messire Noctunoir ! Vous êtes notre sauveur ! s'exclama Fire, reconnaissant.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… dis-je. Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués comme ça ? Que vouliez-vous dire par « ce que vous avez subit dans le passé » ?

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une tribu nomade. Ils errent sans cesse en quête de terres hospitalières. A cette époque de l'année, des orages s'abattent fréquemment sur les Plaines Elek. Comme ces conditions leur conviennent parfaitement, ils s'installent ici pour la saison. Dans le passé, des Pokémon s'en prirent à eux sans crier gare et ils ont été très grièvement blessés. Depuis, ils sont très sensibles à la présence d'intrus sur leur territoire. Si bien que lorsque cela arrive, ils attaquent en premier, par peur que l'histoire ne se répète. Et puis c'est devenu une coutume dans leur tribu.

\- Je comprends mieux…

\- On devrait récupérer l'hydroflotteur avant qu'ils ne reviennent. dit Fire. Messire Noctunoir, cet objet en est bien un n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Impossible de s'y tromper.

\- Génial ! On va enfin pouvoir le rendre à Marill et Azurill !

\- N'empêche… Je me demande qui l'a mis là. Parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé tout seul, ça c'est certain !

\- En effet. Ceux qui l'ont posé là savaient que vous viendriez. Ils savaient qu'Elecsprint vous attaquerait. C'était un piège.

\- On se doutait qu'il y en avait un mais… On pensait qu'on affronterait ceux qui ont envoyé la lettre aux deux petits frères. En réalité… Ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de se battre contre nous. Ils nous ont laissé aux griffes d'Elecsprint.

Noctunoir se tourna vers la clairière déserte et parla d'une voix forte qui résonna dans l'air.

\- C'est bien là ce que vous mijotiez, infâmes scélérats ?!

Je jetais un regard surpris à Fire. Il ne comprenait pas non plus.

 _Mais à qui s'adresse-t-il ? Ce n'est pas à nous, alors est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un que nous ne pouvons pas voir ? Un autre Pokémon spectre peut être ?_

\- Il est temps de sortir de votre cachette et de vous montrer !

Des ricanements résonnèrent dans la clairière vide.

\- Gniark gniark gniark ! Alors tu le savais depuis le début ? Inutile qu'on se cache à ce moment-là…

A notre plus grand déplaisir, nous vîmes alors trois Pokémon bien connus sortir d'entre les rochers : l'équipe Crâne.

\- C'était vous ?! Espèce de crapules !

\- Mouarf, on avait l'intention d'attendre gentiment qu'Elecsprint vous piétine pour venir ramasser les restes ! ricana Smogo.

\- Mais on avait pas prévu qu'il viendrait s'en mêler celui-là ! dit Nosferapti avec humeur.

\- C'est très courageux de votre part, comme d'habitude… lâchai-je.

\- Nous allons régler cela si vous le voulez bien. Dit Noctunoir. En garde !

Moufflair ricana.

\- Bien sûr, si on avait juste eut à affronter l'équipe Blast, on s'en serait débarrassé sans problème… Mais s'attaquer à l'illustre Noctunoir ? C'est tout autre chose ! Les gars, on s'arrache !

Il se tourna vers ses sbires et ils s'éloignèrent en ricanant comme des hyènes. Je voulu me lancer à leur poursuite, mais Noctunoir me retint doucement.

\- Bande de vauriens ! Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ! vociféra Fire.

\- Il est vrai qu'ils sont très véloces lorsqu'il s'agit de… prendre la poudre d'escampette. Inutile de se lancer à leur poursuite, vous êtes épuisés. Occupons-nous plutôt de restituer leur bien aux jeunes frères.

J'acquiesçai. Je jurai que plus jamais je ne laisserai l'équipe Crâne nous jouer un tour pareil. Ils nous avaient délibérément mis en danger, et Marill aussi, puisqu'il avait tenté de récupérer son bien tout seul en premier lieu. La prochaine fois que je les croiserai, je leur ferai payer leurs méfaits.

De retour à Bourg Trésor, Azurill nous sauta dans les bras.

\- Waouh ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous nous avez ramené l'hydroflotteur ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Vous avez sauvé Azurill et maintenant ça… On ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier… Vraiment… Merci !

\- Pas de problème, ça nous fait plaisir ! Et puis cette fois, Noctunoir nous a aidés !

\- Merci à vous aussi messire Noctunoir !

\- Merci infiniment !

\- Je vous en prie, c'est bien naturel. Je me réjouis de vous voir si heureux.

\- Ah, le grand Noctunoir est si modeste ! sourit Kecleon.

\- Et l'équipe Blast a été formidable ! renchérit son frère. Une fois de plus elle a accomplie sa mission ! Lors du sauvetage d'Azurill, vous avez été si rapide à le retrouver !

\- Oui enfin… On a pas vraiment de mérite à l'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement…

J'hésitai. Devais-je confier ce secret à d'autres personnes que Fire ? Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas me nuire… Peut-être même que je n'étais pas la seule à savoir faire ça ? Peut-être que tous les Riolu comme moi pouvaient le faire ?

\- En fait il faut que je vous avoue que j'ai simplement vu ce qui allait se passer en rêve.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? intervint Noctunoir. En rêve dites-vous ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Ah ! Mais oui ! Peut-être que Noctunoir saura de quoi il s'agit ! s'exclama Fire.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Bon, je me confie uniquement parce que vous êtes tous des personnes de confiance. Voilà… Il m'arrive parfois lorsque je touche quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'avoir des visions en rapport avec ce que j'ai touché. Dans ces visions, je vois quelque chose du passé ou du futur.

\- Comment ?! Eh bien… Il s'agit… Du Cri Dimensionnel !

Je contemplai Noctunoir avec des yeux ronds. Alors ce don était vraiment connu d'autres personnes ?

\- Hein ? Vous savez vraiment ce que c'est messire Noctunoir ?! s'écria Fire.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je ne me sentais pas prête à en révéler plus sur moi à d'autres Pokémon que Fire. Mais Noctunoir… Il connaissait ce don que je possédais. Peut-être qu'il savait comment il fonctionnait et qu'il connaissait d'autres Pokémon qui le possédait aussi ? Et plus important encore… Il aurait peut-être des réponses à m'apporter.

\- Dans ce cas… J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Nous conduisîmes Noctunoir sur la plage, à l'endroit exact où j'avais rencontré Fire, et après une grande inspiration, nous parlâmes de mon amnésie.

\- Je vois… Tu l'as trouvé ici, sans connaissance…

\- Oui. Et à son réveil, mon acolyte n'avait plus aucun souvenir autre que son nom et celui d'avoir été un être humain.

Noctunoir se tourna vivement vers nous, l'air profondément choqué.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Un être humain ?

Il me détailla rapidement, l'air confus.

\- Mais pourtant on dirait bel et bien un Pokémon jusqu'au bout des pattes !

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité…

\- Un humain doté du Cri Dimensionnel…

\- Je sais, ça fait beaucoup de particularité…

Je commençai à redouter qu'il ne nous croit pas. Qu'il pense que nous nous moquions de lui. Mais il me fallait prendre ce risque. Une fois encore, j'entrevoyais l'espoir de découvrir ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- Et tu dis connaitre au moins ton nom ? Pardonne-moi, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Lou.

Noctunoir : Je vois…

\- Cela vous dit-il quelque chose messire Noctunoir ?

Il sembla plongé dans ses réflexions. Il devait probablement être perturbé par tout ce que nous venions de lui raconter.

 _Hum… ? Un instant j'ai cru que… Noctunoir viendrait-il de réprimer l'esquisse d'un sourire ? Il ne nous croit pas ?_

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider d'avantage… Mais je ne connais aucun cas d'humain transformé en Pokémon. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une telle chose… Cependant, je connais cette faculté spéciale que détient Lou. Ce don porte donc le nom de Cri Dimensionnel. Nul ne sait comme on l'acquiert. Mais des sons et des images traversent les frontières du temps et sont transmis aux Pokémon possédant ce don par l'intermédiaire d'objets sous forme de vision. Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.

Je soupirai. Je me doutai que je n'apprendrai rien de plus. Après tout, c'était quand même incroyable, un humain changé en Pokémon. Je doutai que quiconque soit capable d'expliquer une chose pareille.

\- Alors comme ça, je ne serais pas la seule à posséder cette faculté… Quelque part ça me rassure, je ne suis pas anormale.

\- Ma foi peut-être est-ce pour cela que nous nous sommes lié d'amitié. Pour percer le mystère de la transformation de Lou. Permettez-moi de vous offrir mon entière collaboration !

\- Merci messire Noctunoir !

\- Pour être franc, je ne tolère point que quelque chose m'échappe, je le confesse…

\- C'est rassurant de savoir que vous allez nous aider messire Noctunoir !

Je souris. Si un grand explorateur tel que Noctunoir nous aidait, il y avait peut-être encore une toute petite chance de savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Et puis je pouvais m'estimer heureuse, je me souvenais encore de mon nom. J'aurais pu me réveiller sans même le savoir. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus dur à supporter. En revanche, j'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir que j'avais été humaine. Cela aurait été un mystère de moins à résoudre.

Des ombres planèrent soudain au-dessus de nous. Nous levâmes la tête, et nous vîmes des dizaines de Békipan voler dans tous les sens.

\- Tu as vu tous ces Békipan ? Comment ça se fait qu'il y en ait autant aujourd'hui ? demanda Fire.

\- Il doit y avoir une nouvelle urgente qu'ils sont chargés de répandre. Hasarda Noctunoir.

Nous entendîmes des petits pas précipités sur le sable, et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Keunotor courir vers nous d'un air affolé.

\- Eh ! Fire ! Lou !

\- Keunotor ?

\- Pff… Pff… Enfin vous v'la… Pff…

\- Il y a un problème ? Tu es tout essoufflé…

\- On bat l'rappel ! Tous les apprentis doivent rentrer à la Guilde illico !

\- Ce doit être grave, je vous accompagne ! déclara Noctunoir.

Tandis que nous courions vers la Guilde, je sentis un profond malaise s'emparer de moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.


	11. Massko le Voleur

Nous nous précipitâmes à la Guilde, le cœur battant et un nœud au ventre. Tous les membres étaient là, rassemblés devant le panneau d'affichage des criminels, l'air aussi inquiet que nous. Apparemment, on ne leur avait pas dit non plus ce qui se passait, mais cela avait l'air grave.

\- Désolé, on vient juste d'apprendre qu'on battait le rappel. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Pijako vérifia rapidement que personne ne manquait à l'appel.

\- On vient d'apprendre… qu'un autre rouage du temps a été volé.

\- Heeeiin ?! Encore un ? s'écria Keunotor, choqué.

Tous les Pokémon présents pâlirent subitement et retinrent leur souffle. Je sentis soudain un profond malaise. Et si… ?

\- …Où ? Où a-t-il été volé cette fois…?

\- Eh bien… Il…

\- Continue Pijako, où a-t-il été volé ?

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je priai pour que j'aie tort. Pijako semblait manquer d'air.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est celui de…

\- Si… C'est bien celui là… Cette fois c'est le rouage du temps du Lac des Brumes qui a été volé…

\- M-mais comment ?! s'écria Fire. On était pourtant les seuls à connaitre son emplacement pas vrai ?

Un silence pesant se fit. Fire n'avait dit que la vérité, mais cela mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que… Quelqu'un de la Guilde aurait parlé ? hasarda-t-il.

\- NON MAIS pour qui tu nous PRENDS ? s'énerva Ramboum.

\- Eh dis donc ! Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ou quoi ? renchérit Ecrapince.

\- Désolé… J'ai confiance en vous… C'est juste que… Le voleur a trouvé le rouage du temps juste après notre passage…

\- Pas étonnant que ça te soit venu à l'esprit. dit Héliatronc. Moi aussi j'ai fait le rapprochement.

Noctunoir intervint, l'air complètement désorienté. Nous avions tous complètement oublié sa présence. Cette nouvelle nous angoissait tant que nous n'avions même pas réalisé qu'il était le seul ici à ne pas être dans la confidence. Mais maintenant que le rouage avait été volé et que son emplacement avait été révélé, notre secret n'avait plus de raison d'être.

\- Un instant je vous prie ! Je crains de ne pas tout saisir… Il y avait un rouage du temps au Lac des Brumes ? Je l'ignorais… Il me semble avoir entendu une toute autre version de l'histoire… J'avais cru comprendre que votre expédition au Lac des Brumes s'était soldée par un cuisant échec.

\- Toutes nos excuses, grand Noctunoir. dit Grodoudou. Nous avions fait une promesse. Nous ne pouvions rien dire, même à vous.

Il lui résuma l'expédition en quelques phrases, expliquant ainsi ce que nous avions réellement découvert et la raison de notre silence.

\- Je vois… C'est donc pour cela que vous ne pouviez rien dire…

\- En tout cas… reprit Pijako. Un intrus s'est faufilé au Lac des Brumes… Il a assommé Créhelf… Avant de s'enfuir avec le rouage du temps.

\- Créhelf ! Il va bien ?

\- Oui, rassure-toi.

\- Il est actuellement sous la protection de la brigade du shérif Magnézone. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. nous rassura Grodoudou.

\- Ouf… Content de l'apprendre !

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Après le départ de Créhelf… Le coupable a pu être identifié.

\- Vraiment ? Dis-nous vite quel Pokémon c'est ! s'écria Cradopaud.

\- Il fait déjà l'objet d'un avis de recherche. Regardez par vous-même.

Il se retourna et désigna le panneau d'affichage. Tous se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir et levèrent les yeux. Nous n'avions pas fait attention jusqu'ici, mais un énorme portrait était épinglé sur le panneau, dominant tous les autres. Il représentait un Pokémon de type plante, vert avec le ventre rouge, une longue feuille partant de sa tête, des griffes acérées, et des yeux jaunes perçant. Même sur une affiche, j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Alors le voleur ressemble à ça…

\- Et il se fait appeler Massko…

\- Y s'paye une de ses trombine lui !

 _Massko… Alors c'est lui… L'escroc qui vole tous les rouages du temps._

\- Cet avis de recherche vient juste d'arriver. expliqua Pijako. Il est basé sur la déposition de Créhelf. Il est arrivé par messager spécial.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de Békipan. dit Fire.

\- Le shérif Magnézone fait tout pour éviter que les choses s'aggravent. Il y a une récompense astronomique pour la capture de Massko.

\- Et dire qu'on a promis à Créhelf de garder le secret du Lac des Brumes…

\- On a pas vendu la mèche… Mais j'aurais quand même honte de me montrer devant Créhelf après ça… dit Héliatronc d'un air dépité.

\- Ce qui me reste en travers des pinces c'est de me dire que ce superbe paysage est saccagé maintenant… C'est impardonnable ! s'exclama Ecrapince.

\- Brr…

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Grodoudou, qui venait d'émettre un étrange couinement plaintif. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Il allait se mettre en colère !

\- Eh ! Le Maître !

\- Brr… Rrrrrr… Rrrrrrrrrr…

\- M-Maître !

Je sentais la panique gagner Pijako et les autres apprentis. La terre se mis à trembler.

\- Rrrrrrr !

Je me préparais au pire. Cette fois ci, Grodoudou était furieux. Et rien ne pourrait le calmer. Sauf une pomme parfaite peut être. Il se redressa brutalement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, avec une expression de détermination intense dans le regard. C'était la première fois que je lui voyai un air si sérieux.

\- Couac ! Couac ! s'affola Pijako.

Grodoudou nous regarda tous un par un, et soudain, il me parut immense.

\- On va capturer Massko ! Tous ensemble ! On l'aura, je le jure sur l'honneur de la Guilde !

A cet instant précis, je compris comment il avait pu devenir Maître d'une Guilde. Il n'était pas le gamin pour lequel on le prenait souvent. C'était un véritable chef.

\- Pijako, si tu veux bien !

\- Oui Maître ! Très bien vous tous ! Désormais, nous consacrerons nos efforts à la capture de Massko ! Faites votre maximum !

\- Ça va sans dire !

\- Eh dis donc ! On ne le laissera pas voler d'autres rouages du temps !

\- Soyons solidaires ! Pour Créhelf !

Petit à petit, tous les apprentis semblèrent se rengorger. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à des apprentis, mais à de véritables explorateurs. Capable d'effectuer les sauvetages les plus périlleux, d'arrêter les plus dangereux criminels. Nous étions prêts. Nous étions déterminés.

\- Grodoudou… Je vais me joindre à vous pour capturer Massko. déclara Noctunoir.

\- Merci, grand Noctunoir !

\- Sapristi ! Avoir le grand Noctunoir dans son camp, ça redonne du cœur à l'ouvrage ! Pour sûr ! s'exclama Keunotor.

\- Eh dis donc, c'est un grand honneur ! Pincez-moi je rêve !

\- Que nenni voyons, tout l'honneur est pour moi ! dit humblement Noctunoir.

\- A présent, le Maître est moi-même allons nous entretenir afin de mettre au point une stratégie pour capturer Massko. Vous autres, allez faire vos préparatifs. Surpassons-nous !

\- HOURRA !

Nous nous dispersâmes et nous allâmes nous préparer. A Bourg Trésor, tout le monde ne parlait que de Massko. De nombreuses autres équipes de secours se préparaient pour tenter de le capturer. Malgré la somme astronomique offerte pour sa capture, ce n'était pas ce qui motivait tous ces explorateurs. Cette fois ci, nous étions tous concernés. Si les rouages continuaient à disparaitre, notre monde serait sérieusement menacé. Il fallait l'arrêter à tout prix. Nous déposâmes notre argent à la banque et nous refîmes entièrement notre sac pour nous préparer de la meilleure manière possible. Après une dernière vérification, nous retournâmes à la Guilde. Lorsque tous les apprentis furent prêts, Pijako prit la parole.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là. Massko frappe partout où il y a un rouage du temps. Mais où se trouvent-ils ? Nous l'ignorons ! Nous nous sommes entretenus avec le grand Noctunoir, et nous avons déterminé plusieurs endroits susceptibles de cacher un rouage du temps. Vous allez donc former des équipes et inspecter ces différents lieux. Tout d'abord, Ramboum et Ecrapince, vous allez inspecter la Forêt de l'Est. Elle est gigantesque, cherchez bien, ne négligez aucune piste !

\- Pigé !

\- Eh dis donc ! On va faire de notre mieux !

\- Ensuite, Keunotor, Triopikeur et Héliatronc, vous vous chargerez de la Caverne Cristal.

\- Sapristi !

\- Compris !

\- Ben mince alors ! Comptez sur nous, on va la fouiller de fond en comble !

\- Pour finir, Lou et Fire vous chercherez dans le Désert du Nord.

\- Entendu !

\- Euh… Et moi ? demanda Taupiqueur, l'air légèrement déçu.

\- Tu resteras à la Guilde. Quelqu'un doit monter la garde et veiller au grain.

\- Cradopaud et moi on reste aussi. dit Eoko. On va aider Taupiqueur.

\- Merci Eoko ! dit Taupiqueur, visiblement soulagé de ne pas rester seul à la Guilde.

Les équipes se formèrent et chacun se mit en route immédiatement. Cette fois ci, pas de petit tour au Café Spinda avant de commencer la journée. L'enjeu était trop important, et les recherches allaient être longues. Noctunoir s'approcha de nous.

\- Le Désert du Nord est immense, mais il est aussi régulièrement balayé par des tempêtes de sable. Prenez garde, je vous en conjure !

\- N'ayez crainte messire Noctunoir, nous ferons attention.

Nous sortîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le croisement pour nous mettre en route, mais nous trouvâmes Héliatronc et Keunotor qui semblaient attendre quelque chose près du point d'eau.

\- Vous ne partez pas en mission ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Triopikeur est parti dès que nous avions le dos tourné, on ne sait pas où il est ! Et on l'attend pour partir en mission ! s'énerva Héliatronc.

\- Oh… Je crois savoir où il est, on va le chercher. la rassurai-je.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci !

Je savais que Triopikeur vouait un culte à l'océan. Fire et moi l'avions souvent surpris en train d'adresser une prière à la mer avant de partir en mission. Il rêvait de savoir nager, mais pour un Pokémon sol, c'était impossible. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage, mais il n'y avait personne à part l'habituelle colonie de Krabby en train de faire des bulles. Il n'existait qu'un seul autre endroit avec vue sur la mer. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour et nous traversâmes Bourg Trésor pour aller sur la Falaise Sharpedo. Comme je m'y attendais, Triopikeur était au bord de la falaise et parlait à l'océan.

\- Ô mer ! Etends nos paroles ! Il nous faut ajourner notre départ ! Nous devons participer à la capture de Massko ! Nous le capturerons sans faute ! Bien que cela soit effrayant… Nous ferons de notre mieux ! Nous t'implorons de nous accorder ton soutien ! Ô vaste mer !

Il contempla la mer encore quelques instants puis se retourna et sursauta en nous apercevant.

\- Ah ! Lou et Fire ! Vous… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, on vient d'arriver. Héliatronc et Keunotor t'attendent pour partir en mission. Ils s'impatientent.

\- Ah, je vais les rejoindre immédiatement !

Il disparut instantanément sous terre. Sa faculté ne laisser aucune trace de son passage derrière lui me fascinait toujours. Il aurait pu être sous nos pieds à tout moment que nous ne le saurions même pas.

\- Bon et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à partir ! dit Fire.

Le trajet jusqu'au désert fut pénible. La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque nous étions partis, mais à présent le soleil était au zénith et nous marchions en plein soleil. La végétation se fit de plus en plus rare, la terre de plus en plus sèche, et finalement il ne resta plus que du sable. D'après la carte, nous étions au début du désert, et il s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Comment étions-nous supposés couvrir autant de surface ? Le rouage, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, pouvait se trouver n'importe où !

\- Bon… On est à la limite du Désert du Nord. dit Fire. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'explorer… On est pas sortis de l'auberge… Mais s'il y a vraiment un rouage du temps ici, alors Massko viendra le chercher. Ouvrons l'œil !

Nous commençâmes à marcher. Le paysage était toujours le même. Du sable, des rochers, et encore du sable. Et il faisait atrocement chaud. Heureusement, pour éviter la déshydratation, j'avais emmené de grandes feuilles pour se protéger du soleil, beaucoup d'eau et des gelées bien juteuses. Nous dûmes bientôt affronter une première tempête de sable. Les grains emportés par le vent nous fouettaient de toute part, ce qui rendit notre progression encore plus difficile. Dans ces conditions, je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable de voir un rouage du temps même si on me l'avait mis sous le nez. Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter un moment entre des rochers en attendant que la tempête passe. Nous crûmes qu'elle ne finirait jamais, mais heureusement pour nous, elle finit par se calmer, et nous pûmes reprendre nos recherches. Encore une fois je me demandai comment les habitants de la région pouvaient supporter un climat pareil et où est ce qu'ils trouvaient la nourriture. Evidemment ils devaient certainement tous être des Pokémon de type sol. Ils ne craignaient ni le sable, ni la sécheresse, et certains étaient capables de rester très longtemps sans boire. Taupiqueur et Triopikeur auraient certainement été bien plus à l'aise que nous dans un endroit pareil.

Petit à petit, le paysage changea. Le sable devint rouge, plus fin, plus doux. C'était bien plus agréable pour nos pattes, qui étaient certainement déjà bien brûlées. Tout en marchant, je réfléchissais. Ce désert était immense, mais dégagé. On pouvait voir très loin car il n'y avait ni arbre ni falaises pour nous boucher la vue. Cela ne me semblait pas être le meilleur endroit pour cacher un rouage du temps. S'il avait dû se trouver ici, nous l'aurions vu à des kilomètres, surtout avec la lumière qu'il produisait. Et puis je doutai qu'il soit sans défense. Pour le trouver, il faudrait résoudre des énigmes, déjouer des pièges, peut-être même affronter un gardien. Il devait être bien caché, pas exposé à la vue de tous. Se trouvait-il au cœur du désert, au milieu d'une tempête de sable trop violente pour être traversée ? C'était bien possible.

Je voulus utiliser ma détection d'auras, mais ici, c'était inutile. Nous ne croisions que très peu de Pokémon, et nous n'en avions plus vu un seul depuis plus de deux heures. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à détecter. Ni présence, ni objet, ni chemin caché dans le mur d'une grotte. Autour de nous, c'était le sable à perte de vue. Nous trouvâmes un rocher assez gros pour nous faire de l'ombre et nous en profitâmes pour faire une pause et nous hydrater. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la distance que nous avions parcourue, mais le soleil déclinait de plus en plus. Nous ne serions pas rentrés à Bourg Trésor avant la nuit.

\- On arrivera jamais à explorer un désert entier en une journée. Il nous faudrait plus de temps, et plus d'effectifs. soupirai-je en m'adossant au rocher.

\- Tu as raison… Mais avoir un premier aperçu des lieux n'est pas inutile. Le moindre indice qu'on récoltera sera utile.

\- A condition qu'on en trouve. dis-je en regardant le ciel devenir rouge et le soleil commencer à disparaitre derrière les dunes.

\- On devrait envoyer un message aux autres pour leur signaler qu'on ne rentrera pas ce soir.

J'acquiesçai. Fire sortit notre badge de secouriste et l'activa. Il le régla pour diriger le signal vers la Guilde, mais il ne semblait pas fonctionner. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Nous étions vraiment trop loin de tout. Même le badge, pourtant fait pour pouvoir émettre un signal de détresse quelles que soient les conditions, était au bout de sa capacité. Tant pis, la Guilde devrait faire avec. J'espérai seulement qu'ils ne se lanceraient pas à notre recherche. Si tout le monde se perdait dans le désert, nous n'allions pas nous en sortir.

\- Essayons de dormir un peu. On reprendra les recherches demain.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Lou.

\- Bonne nuit Fire.

La nuit fut pénible. Le désert se rafraichit rapidement lorsque le soleil fut couché. Et si ce changement de température nous soulagea dans les premiers instants, nous fumes rapidement frigorifiés. Fire nous alluma un feu pour nous réchauffer, et nous parvînmes à dormir quelques heures. Cependant à peine le soleil levé, la chaleur nous accabla de nouveau. Nous prîmes un petit déjeuner composé des gelées que j'avais emporté, puis nous nous mîmes péniblement en route. Rapidement, nous affrontâmes une deuxième tempête de sable. Plus longue, plus violente. Je tentai de savoir si cette tempête cachait un rouage du temps, mais je ne voyais rien du tout, et le sable me rentrait dans les yeux dès que je les ouvrai un tantinet. Lorsqu'elle se calma, nous constatâmes que le décor avait à nouveau changé. Nous étions désormais dans une zone avec beaucoup plus de rochers, et des sables mouvants partout.

\- Fais attention Lou ! Si on s'approche trop, on va se faire aspirer ! Je préfèrerais ne pas mourir enfoui sous le sable…

\- Moi aussi.

Nous regardâmes tout autour de nous. Au loin devant nous, il me semblait apercevoir du sable rouge, comme celui qui se trouvait derrière nous.

\- Bon… On dirait qu'on est arrivés au cœur du désert, et on a rien trouvé.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les zones de sable mouvant qui semblait se fondre dans le sol, et quelque chose me titilla.

 _Je reconnais cette sensation… J'ai eu la même au Lac des Brumes… Je connais cet endroit. Je suis déjà venue ici. Même si au Lac des Brumes, Créhelf affirme ne m'avoir jamais vue… Je suis sûre d'être déjà venue. Et dans ce désert aussi._

\- Lou ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées…

Il jeta un regard désolé à notre sac de provisions.

\- On a rien trouvé ici, pas de rouage du temps. Et on a juste assez d'eau et de nourriture pour le voyage de retour. On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, rentrons faire notre rapport à la Guilde.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux lieux, puis nous fîmes demi-tour.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la Guilde, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : un bon bain, un bon repas, et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les autres équipes d'explorations étaient toutes déjà revenues, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir pris le temps d'explorer la zone qui nous avait été désignée. Ceux qui étaient restés à la Guilde semblaient soulagés de nous voir tous revenir sains et saufs. Malheureusement, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes…

\- Hein ? Alors aucun de nous n'a découvert de rouage du temps dans les zones inspectées ? s'étonna Fire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'on en trouve au moins un…

\- C'est décevant en effet… soupira Triopikeur.

\- Retour à la case départ… se lamenta Héliatronc.

\- On a bien inspecté toute la forêt, mais y avait rien d'autre que des arbres, eh dis donc ! s'exclama Ecrapince.

\- Dans la Caverne Cristal, tout brillait, alors on a bien ouvert les yeux pour ne pas rater un rouage du temps… Mais y en avait pas, pour sûr ! En tout cas, c'était très joli ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher… J'ai ramené un cristal, sapristi ! dit Keunotor en rougissant.

\- Hein ? J'étais tout le temps avec toi et je ne t'ai pas vu le faire ! s'écria Héliatronc.

\- Keunotor… Notre mission était de trouver un rouage du temps. Nous sommes tous rentrés bredouilles… Mais toi tu as eu le culot de ramener un petit souvenir. Pour qui tu te prends ? s'énerva Triopikeur.

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Je m'excuse… dit Keunotor, tout penaud.

\- Eh ! Triopikeur ! On est tous déçus, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à Keunotor ! le défendis-je. Et puis, avoue que si les circonstances avaient été moins dramatiques, tu en aurais pris un aussi !

\- Oh ! Eh bien euh… Soit. Pardonne-moi Keunotor.

\- C'est rien.

\- Toujours est-il que nos recherches ont toutes été vaines. résuma Pijako.

\- Diantre ! Voilà qui est fort contrariant ! Les lieux que nous avions sélectionnés me paraissaient toutefois des plus prometteurs. Quel ignare je fais ! Cela me servira de leçon.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas votre faute ! s'empressa de dire Pijako.

\- Nos recherches se sont soldées par un échec, c'est un fait. Cela dit, il est vain de nous accabler de reproches. Reconsidérons notre plan et mettons une nouvelle stratégie dés demain !

\- Bien dit ! Puisse nos efforts être couronnés de succès ! Bien… Mes amis, vous avez tous bien travaillé. Reposez-vous bien pour demain.

Ce soir-là, malgré ma fatigue, je ne trouvai pas immédiatement le sommeil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir et de retourner tout un tas de choses dans ma tête.

 _Fire a dit que si les rouages du temps étaient retirés de leurs emplacements, ce serait un désastre. Le temps s'est déjà arrêté dans trois régions… Mais combien y en a-t-il dans ce monde ? Dix ? Vingt ? Cinquante ? Peut-être des centaines… Et que se passerait-il s'ils étaient tous déplacés ? Que pourrait bien faire Massko avec tous ces rouages ? Quel est son objectif ? Si le temps s'arrête dans le monde, lui aussi en souffrira… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut…_

Je repensai à ce merveilleux repas auquel nous avions droit chaque soir et qu'Eoko nous préparait avec amour. Je pensai à mon lit douillet… A toutes ces choses qui rendaient le quotidien si agréable. Le monde était en danger, mais pour l'instant j'avais encore droit à ce petit confort. Si les choses venaient à s'aggraver… Il faudrait que j'en profite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le lendemain, Pijako annonça que Grodoudou, Noctunoir et lui-même débattait encore d'une tactique et n'avaient pas encore de consignes à nous donner. En attendant, nous devrions chercher les rouages du temps de notre côté, indépendamment. C'était la première fois que les apprentis de la Guilde avaient une telle autonomie. Si certains se réjouissaient de cette liberté de mouvement, d'autres semblaient ne pas savoir par où commencer les recherches. Et comment les blâmer ? Le monde était si vaste…

\- Bon… Si Les endroits qu'on nous a demandé d'explorer n'étaient pas les bons, alors où est ce qu'on pourrait aller ? se demanda Fire. Ils pourraient être n'importe où dans ce monde…

\- Bonne question… On a aucun indice…

Je repensai à ma sensation de déjà vu, au désert.

 _Peut-être… Qu'on a pas assez cherché ? On s'est arrêté devant les sables mouvants, mais s'ils cachaient un secret ?_

\- Eh ! Tu es encore dans la lune ? Hier aussi tu réfléchissais, il y a un problème ?

\- Fire… Il faudrait qu'on retourne au Désert du Nord. Là où on a trouvé les sables mouvants.

\- Hein ? Mais on a déjà regardé partout et il n'y avait rien !

\- Oui mais… On ne peut pas en être sûrs. Et puis quand on est arrivé au cœur du désert… J'ai eu la sensation de connaitre cet endroit. Comme au Lac des Brumes.

\- Comment ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas plus que moi envie de retraverser ce désert infernal. Mais Fire m'avait toujours fait confiance. Et une fois de plus, il choisit de se fier à mon intuition.

\- Bon d'accord… Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'y retourner.

[…]

Cette fois ci, nous prévînmes nos amis que nous n'allions pas rentrer avant au moins deux jours, et sachant exactement ce qui nous attendait, nous nous préparâmes en conséquence. Nous avions fabriqué des sortes de lunettes pour nous protéger du sable, ainsi que des capes. Et nous ne prîmes que les gelées qui contenaient le plus d'eau, afin de nous hydrater au mieux. Le voyage ne fut pas aussi pénible que la première fois. Savoir ce que nous allions affronter plutôt que d'avancer à l'aveuglette nous aida grandement, et la météo fut plus clémente. Le matin du deuxième jour, nous aperçûmes enfin les sables mouvants.

\- Bon eh bien nous revoilà au même endroit que l'autre jour… commenta Fire. Mais rien n'a changé. Il n'y a que du sable, des rochers… Et ces tourbillons de sable. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu nous échapper ?

 _C'est très léger… Mais je le sens… Je connais cet endroit… J'en suis sûre… Mais à part ça… Fire a raison. Il n'y a rien ici. A part des sables mouvants… Hein ? Un instant… Et si... ?_

\- Fire ! Je crois que j'ai une idée ! Je pense qu'il y a une entrée cachée ! Et le seul endroit où elle pourrait être… C'est dans les sables mouvants !

\- Quoi ?! Tu es folle !

Il regarda les tourbillons en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu… Tu es sure de ce que tu fais ? Et si tu te trompes ? On risque d'y rester ! Tu n'as aucune preuve !

Je comprenais ces réticences. Si je me trompais, nous connaitrions une mort lente et douloureuse.

\- Je sais… Mais le Maître et Noctunoir ont sélectionné ces endroits, et il est évident qu'on n'allait pas trouver un rouage du temps posé en évidence sur un rocher… Ils doivent être extrêmement bien cachés. Souviens-toi de la sécurité mise en place pour celui du Lac des Brumes ! Une forêt labyrinthe, un épais brouillard, une énigme, une illusion d'un Pokémon légendaire, et Créhelf… J'imagine que c'est pareil pour les autres. Qui aurait l'idée de se jeter dans les sables mouvants ?

Fire ne semblait pas entièrement convaincu. Non pas par mes arguments, mais il ne se sentait visiblement pas prêt à tester ma théorie. Il avait raison, on ne pouvait pas se lancer sans être parfaitement certains de rester en vie. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai. J'avais pas mal travaillé sur ma détection des auras, et je me sentais plus sûre de moi à présent. Je « projetai » mon pouvoir vers les sables mouvants et détectai une sorte de… vide en dessous. Comme s'il y avait une salle ou quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Je le sens. dis-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Fire semblait légèrement plus rassuré. Il inspira profondément.

\- D'accord… J'ai confiance en toi Lou. Tu ne t'es jamais trompée. C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là aujourd'hui… Alors je continue à te suivre. Je t'ai fait confiance aussi la fois où on a dû sauter à travers la cascade. Alors on y va… Sans réfléchir.

\- Un…

\- Deux…

\- Trois !

\- Banzaï !

Nous nous jetâmes dans les sables mouvants et nous restâmes bien à la verticale pour s'enfoncer le plus rapidement possible. Autant ne pas faire durer le suspense. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ça, tandis que je sentais mon corps s'enfoncer dans le sable. Je pris une grande inspiration et plaquai mes pattes sur mon museau pour éviter de finir complètement étouffée. En quelques secondes, j'étais complètement enfouie. Les grains tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans mes oreilles, mais mes yeux restaient protégés par mes lunettes, et ma bouche obstinément fermée. Je sentais que nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques instants qui me parurent interminables, je pu respirer librement et je m'écroulai sur un tas de sable dur.

\- Ouille ! Mon dos ! s'écria Fire.

Je fus infiniment soulagée d'entre la voix de Fire. Il allait bien. Nous allions bien tous les deux. Je me redressai et ouvris les yeux tout me débarrassant du sable qui était rentré dans mes oreilles. Je regardai ensuite tout autour de moi.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Fire.

\- On dirait qu'on est dans une caverne.

\- Tu avais raison Lou ! Encore une fois ! J'ai bien fait de te faire confiance !

\- Oui…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tout cela était dû uniquement à ma sensation de déjà vue et à ma capacité à ressentir les auras. Sans cela, j'aurai probablement été incapable d'arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Bon… On a plus qu'à explorer. Si les sables mouvants cachaient une entrée, il doit y avoir un rouage du temps ici !

Fire afficha un grand sourire. Nous avions enfin une piste sérieuse ! En y réfléchissant, nous aurions dû trouver un moyen d'alerter la Guilde de notre découverte plutôt que de foncer tête baissée. Mais nous n'étions apparemment pas très doués pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

La caverne souterraine n'étant composée que d'une seule galerie, nous nous y enfonçâmes sans plus tarder. L'air était plus rare qu'en surface, mais il y faisait beaucoup plus frais. Bien évidemment, nous ne croisâmes aucun Pokémon, pas même ceux qui étaient habitués à vivre sous terre tels que Taupiqueur. A bien y réfléchir, c'était normal. La terre pouvait être creusée, alors que le sable s'engouffrait partout. Personne ne pouvait y survivre, donc personne n'avait eu l'idée de s'aventurer jusqu'ici. La traversée de la galerie fut longue, mais sans action. Pas de piège, pas d'énigme, pas de gardien à affronter… Mais nous n'étions pas encore arrivés, et cette galerie pouvait ne pas avoir de fin, ou nous faire tourner en rond. Qui sait ce qui nous attendait ? Fire poussa soudain un cri aigu alors qu'il se prenait un paquet de sable sur la tête, visiblement tombé du plafond. Nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet, préoccupés par la solidité de la caverne. Et si elle s'écroulait sur nous ? Nous accélérâmes afin d'en finir au plus vite. Heureusement pour nous, nous ne finîmes pas enterré vivants et nous arrivâmes au fond de la galerie. Elle débouchait sur une large caverne souterraine. Les murs étaient tout en calcaire, et les stalactites et les stalagmites se rejoignaient un peu partout pour former d'immenses colonnes. Mais le plus impressionnant restait l'immense lac qui s'étendait devant nous. Et au centre du lac, au fond de celui-ci, quelque chose émettait une étrange lueur.

\- Qui l'eut cru… Un immense lac souterrain…

\- Et cette lumière au centre… C'est exactement pareil qu'au Lac des Brumes ! Ça doit être un rouage du temps ! Fire, on a réussi !

\- Allons voir ça de plus près !

Nous nous approchâmes du bord du lac presque en courant. Nous étions tout excités. J'avais vu juste, et nous avions trouvé un rouage du temps ! Cela voulait dire que nous avions un espoir de pouvoir arrêter Massko ! Alors que nous étions presque au bord du lac, nous fûmes soudainement plongés dans l'obscurité, comme si une ombre avait envahi les lieux, et une voix résonna dans la caverne souterraine.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Hein ? Qui a dit ça ?

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On cherchait un rouage du temps pour… répondit naïvement Fire.

\- Bas les pattes ! Laissez ce rouage du temps où il est sinon… Je vous règle votre compte !

Un Pokémon surgit soudainement de l'eau et se planta devant nous, faisant barrage de son corps. Nous reculâmes, par réflexe. Il était en tout point semblable à Créhelf, mais sa tête était rose et non jaune. Et des extensions de chaque côté de la tête donnaient l'impression qu'il avait des cheveux. D'ailleurs, sa voix était plutôt féminine.

\- Qui… Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Créfollet ! Je protège le rouage du temps du Lac Souterrain ! Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à cet objet !

\- Attends, on a pas l'intention de…

\- En garde !

Il nous attaqua sans plus de discours. Je roulai rapidement sur le côté pour éviter l'offensive.

\- C'est une manie chez les Pokémon légendaires d'attaquer sans nous écouter ou quoi ?! criai-je.

\- C'est un Pokémon légendaire ?

\- Bien sûr ! Son nom, son apparence… Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à Créhelf ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

Sans même nous concerter, nous l'attaquâmes en même temps. Puisqu'elle refusait de nous écouter, nous allions devoir l'y forcer. Je lui lançai une boule d'énergie, et Fire une boule de feu. Créfollet esquiva facilement. Elle était rapide. Je décidai de ruser et la canonnai à l'aide d'une série d'attaques à distance tout en essayant de la pousser vers Fire. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, il lui donna un coup de griffe dans le dos et l'enveloppa d'un jet de flammes. J'en profitai pour lui assener une dernière attaque. Créfollet s'effondra. Cela me désolait de devoir en arriver là, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

\- Arg… J'ai perdu… Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser… Prendre le rouage du temps…

\- Tu veux bien nous écouter deux secondes ?! m'impatientai-je. Depuis tout à l'heure on essaye de te dire qu'on a pas l'intention de te le voler ton rouage du temps !

\- Epargnez-moi vos mensonges ! Je sais tout ! Créhelf m'a averti par télépathie ! Je sais que son rouage du temps a été volé ! C'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas nous ! s'écria Fire, débordant de sincérité.

\- Vraiment ? Alors qui ? demanda Créfollet, sarcastique.

\- Eh bien c'est…

\- J'imagine que c'est… De moi dont vous parlez.

Nous nous retournâmes vivement pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix. Horrifiés, nous vîmes une silhouette que nous reconnûmes immédiatement s'avancer vers nous. Massko.

\- Comment ! s'exclama Créffolet.

\- M-Massko ! C'est pas vrai !

\- Vous m'en voyez navré mais… Je vais prendre ce rouage du temps. dit posément Massko.

Il s'avança bien trop vite pour que nous ayons le temps de réagir et nous éjecta chacun dans une direction opposée. Puis il se planta devant Créfollet, qui barrait toujours le passage malgré son état.

\- Ecarte-toi. lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Jamais ! Je ne te laisserai jamais t'emparer du rouage du temps !

\- Dans ce cas… Tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

Il leva une patte pleine de griffes tranchantes et assena un violent coup à Créfollet qui s'écroula à nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle ne trouva pas la force de se relever.

\- Créfollet !

\- Tu es vaincue. Tu as déjà subi de gros dégâts. Alors un conseil : n'insiste pas.

Il s'avança tranquillement vers le bord du lac, comme si la victoire lui était déjà acquise. Mais il se trompait. Nous aussi étions déterminés à l'arrêter. C'était notre mission. Notre devoir. Fire et moi nous relevâmes vivement et nous courûmes nous placer devant Massko avec une expression déterminée.

\- Si tu veux le rouage du temps il faudra nous passer sur le corps !

\- On ne te laissera pas faire !

\- Entendu… Désolé.

Je ne vis même pas le coup venir. Je ressentis seulement une vive douleur à l'estomac et j'eus le souffle coupé. Je me retrouvai à terre avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser un geste.

\- Excusez-moi, ça n'a rien de personnel. Mais je dois prendre ce rouage du temps.

Il nous dépassa et plongea dans le lac. Il était sorti de mon champ de vision et je n'arrivai pas à me relever. Il était bien trop fort pour nous.

\- Non… Le rouage du temps… Il va… le prendre… articula Fire avec difficulté.

\- Je suis… Désolée… Ce n'était pas de vous dont Créhelf parlait… Mais de lui… Pardon… d'avoir douté de vous… murmura Créfollet, l'air abattue.

J'aurais bien aimé lui répondre, mais j'avais toujours le souffle coupé. Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler violemment.

\- Oh non ! C'est une catastrophe ! Il faut sortir d'ici tout de suite ! paniqua Créfollet.

Tout à coup, les murs furent parcourus d'une sorte de vague d'énergie, comme de l'électricité, mais de la même couleur que la lumière émise par le rouage du temps, privant la caverne de ses couleurs sur son passage.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! cria Fire.

\- C'est à cause du rouage du temps ! Il a été retiré de son emplacement, maintenant le temps est en train de s'arrêter partout dans la région ! Il faut vite s'en aller, sinon le piège temporel va se refermer sur nous !

Je luttai pour me relever. J'avais toujours une crampe à l'estomac, mais la douleur s'estompait petit à petit. Je me dirigeai vers Créfollet et la soutins pour l'aider à marcher. Fire vint me prêter main forte, et la gardienne du lac utilisa ses dernières forces pour nous téléporter hors de la caverne. La dernière image que j'emportai fut celle de la caverne qui se pétrifiait, et de l'énergie qui courait sur les murs, tentant de se refermer sur nous.


	12. La Seule Solution

\- Ne vous inquiétez plus, Créfollet est maintenant sous notre protection. Zzzt ! Merci de votre coopération à cette enquête, si vous découvrez autre chose, merci de nous en informer immédiatement. Zzzt !

Après s'être assurés d'avoir notre déposition complète, le shérif Magnézone et les Magnéti s'en allèrent. Pijako les raccompagna, puis se jeta sur nous, agitant ses ailes à toute vitesse comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était sous le coup d'une forte émotion.

\- Mes aïeux ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Répétez-moi tout ça !

Les membres de la Guilde se tournèrent tous vers nous, avides d'entendre une nouvelle fois le récit de nos aventures. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris. Ils nous avaient vus rentrer à la Guilde sur des brancards, un Pokémon ressemblant étrangement à Créhelf en notre compagnie, et le shérif Magnézone qui nous interrogeait. Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Nous avons eu le sentiment que nous n'avions pas tout découvert dans ce désert la première fois que nous y étions allés. Donc nous y sommes retournés…

Je décidai de mentir un peu, n'ayant toujours pas parlé de mon amnésie à mes amis.

\- J'ai utilisé ma détection d'aura, qui m'a indiqué un espace vide sous les sables mouvants. Nous avons donc sauté dedans et nous sommes passé à travers. Nous avons atterrit dans une caverne souterraine, et en suivant le chemin, nous avons trouvé un lac comme celui de Créhelf. Il avait prévenu Crefollet par télépathie que son rouage du temps avait été volé, et elle nous a attaqués car elle pensait que nous étions les voleurs. Nous l'avons battue, et nous avons réussi à lui expliquer que nous n'étions pas les responsables… Mais Massko est arrivé. Il nous a tous mis K.O. et s'est emparé du rouage du temps. Nous n'avons rien pu faire… Le temps s'est arrêté, et Créfollet a utilisé ses dernières forces et les nôtres pour nous téléporter à la surface. Après ça elle était épuisée, on a cru qu'elle était…

\- Créfollet va bien à présent. nous assura Noctunoir. Ne t'en préoccupe plus.

\- Oui… Mais on a rien pu faire pour le rouage du temps… se lamenta Fire. On est désolés Pijako…

\- Mais ne dites pas ça sapristi ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! nous soutint Keunotor.

\- Eh dis donc ! Moi aussi je suis de cet avis ! Vous devriez être fiers de votre découverte ! nous encouragea Ecrapince. C'est dommage que ça se soit fini comme ça…

\- Merci… lâcha Fire avec un faible sourire.

\- On ne sait plus où chercher maintenant… Si seulement on avait un petit indice… soupira Eoko.

\- Oui… Il a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts, et maintenant on ne sait pas où il va frapper… ajouta Héliatronc.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Intervint Noctunoir.

\- Comment ?

\- Nous avons glané quelques indices en vérité. Il existe une vieille légende à propos de trois Pokémon légendaires dont le rôle serait de préserver l'équilibre du monde. Il s'agirait de Créhelf l'être du savoir, Créfollet l'être de l'émotion et…

\- Créfadet, l'être de la volonté.

Une fois de plus, c'était sorti tout seul. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de maîtriser ma langue quand il le fallait ? C'était plus fort que moi… Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, et même Noctunoir m'observa d'un air intrigué.

\- Lou ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Eoko. Tu connaissais déjà Créhelf quand on était au Lac des Brumes…

\- C'est vrai ! Tu en connais un rayon sur les légendes visiblement ! ajouta Ecrapince.

Noctunoir me regarda longuement d'un air que je n'aurais su déchiffrer.

\- Eh bien quelle surprise… C'est exact Lou. Il s'agit bien de Créfadet. Tu connais donc cette légende ?

\- Je…

\- Lou s'intéresse beaucoup aux légendes, c'est pour ça ! expliqua Fire.

\- Euh… Oui…

\- Je vois. Pourrais-tu nous dire ce que tu sais d'autre ? me demanda Noctunoir.

Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise. La prochaine fois qu'on me parlerait de légendes, je me mettrai une muselière.

\- Créhelf… Créfollet… Et Créfadet… D'après la légende, ils proviendraient tous les trois du même œuf. Lorsque la vie apparut sur la planète, ils furent chargés de donner une âme aux êtres vivants. Ils leurs accordèrent donc respectivement le savoir, la capacité à ressentir des émotions, et la volonté. On dit aussi que chacun repose dans un lac.

La légende me revenait au fur et à mesure que je parlais. J'eu peur d'en avoir trop dit. Après tout je ne me souvenais pas où j'avais appris tout ça, je risquais de m'attirer des ennuis. Après quelques instants de silence, Noctunoir repris la parole.

\- C'est en effet ce que dit la légende à leur sujet… Or, voilà mon raisonnement. Créhelf et Créfollet protégeaient tous deux un rouage du temps caché dans un lac. On peut donc penser qu'il en va de même pour Créfadet.

\- Ah mais oui ! Ce n'est pas bête ça ! s'exclama Héliatronc.

\- Ce qui veut dire que… Si on arrivait à localiser Créfadet, on pourrait localiser le rouage du temps qu'il garde par la même occasion ! conclut Cradopaud.

\- Et Massko va surement s'y rendre ! On pourrait l'attraper ! s'enthousiasma Eoko.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête. reprit Noctunoir. Créfadet se trouve donc près d'un lac. Chacun des lacs était situé à un endroit inattendu. Le premier était en hauteur, et le second profondément sous terre… Le troisième doit donc également se trouver à un endroit où on ne l'attend point.

\- Ça y est j'ai COMPRIS ! Vous voulez qu'on cherche à un ENDROIT où il n'y a pas d'eau en temps normal ! s'écria Ramboum.

\- Eh bien ! Vous êtes si brillant que j'en suis tout ébloui messire Noctunoir ! J'en suis coi d'admiration ! roucoula Pijako.

\- Non, ce n'est rien…

\- Mais si ! Nous aussi nous avons de l'admiration pour vous messire Noctunoir ! s'exclama Triopikeur. C'est vous qui avez orienté les recherches vers le Désert du Nord ! Et il s'est avéré qu'il y avait bel et bien un rouage du temps là-bas ! Votre intuition était juste !

\- Ben mince alors ! Ça veut dire que si ça se trouve, les autres endroits qu'on a exploré, la Forêt de l'Est, la Caverne Cristal… On a peut-être pas percé leur mystère ! réalisa Héliatronc.

\- Eurêka ! dit soudainement Noctunoir. Keunotor.

\- Ouaip ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vot'bon plaisir ?

\- J'ai un service à te demander. Le cristal que tu as ramassé dans la Caverne Cristal… Pourrais-je te l'emprunter brièvement ?

\- Heiiiin ? Non ! Pas mon cristal, sapristi ! C'est mon précieux trésor !

\- Rassure-toi, je te le rendrai. J'ai un plan. Lou…

\- Oui ? demandai-je, surprise.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose. Que tu touches le cristal de Keunotor.

Je compris immédiatement ce que Noctunoir avait en tête.

\- Si la Caverne Cristal n'a pas révélé tous ses secrets, en touchant le cristal, ton Cri Dimensionnel se déclenchera peut être.

\- Hein ? Le Cri Dimensionnel ? C'est QUOI ça ? demanda Ramboum.

Noctunoir me regarda comme s'il me demandait la permission de révéler l'existence de mon don. Je choisis de le faire moi-même. Après tout, il y a longtemps que j'aurai dû en parler à mes amis. J'avais déjà beaucoup trop de secrets pour eux.

\- C'est une faculté particulière que je détiens. Parfois, lorsque je touche un objet… J'ai une vision qui a un rapport avec celui-ci. Parfois il s'agit de l'avenir, et parfois du passé.

Mes amis me regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et ils commencèrent à parler tous en même temps.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Ben mince alors ! Ça existe vraiment un tel pouvoir ?

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais t'emprunter ton cristal Keunotor. intervint Noctunoir. S'il y a un rouage du temps à la Caverne Cristal, le Cri Dimensionnel se déclenchera peut être et Lou le verra. Si tu me le permets bien sûr.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Keunotor, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise. Je devinais que ça l'embêtait de se séparer de son cristal, mais il savait que c'était pour la capture de Massko.

\- Pfiou… Avec une telle raison, impossible de refuser…

Il s'avança et posa doucement son cristal devant moi. Je levai la tête et regardai tout autour de moi. A présent, l'attention de tous était à nouveau concentrée sur moi. Ils retenaient leur souffle, curieux de voir ce fameux Cri Dimensionnel, et emplis d'espoir pour que cela fonctionne.

 _Il faut que le Cri Dimensionnel se déclenche… C'est notre seul espoir… Je ne dois pas les décevoir… Je dois me concentrer…_

Je respirai un grand coup, je pris le cristal entre mes pattes, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir tous ces regards braqués sur moi. Pendant un instant, le temps sembla suspendu et rien ne se passa. Peut-être que la pression qu'on me mettait me stressai et bloquai le processus ? Mais à peine pensai-je cela que les vertiges commencèrent et des images s'imposèrent à mon esprit. Massko se trouvait face à un Pokémon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Créhelf et Créfollet, et qui ne pouvait être que Créfadet. Il avait l'air en mauvais état et il tremblait de tout son corps. Puis leurs voix résonnèrent à mes oreilles.

 _« Maintenant le rouage du temps est à moi._

 _\- Non… Tu ne l'auras pas… Jamais… »_

Je vis Massko s'avancer d'un pas menaçant. Je retins mon souffle, avide de voir la suite, mais ma vision pris fin brutalement. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un silence de mort régnait dans la Guilde. Tous attendaient mon verdict.

\- Je l'ai vu… J'ai vu Massko et Créfadet. Apparemment… Massko venait de battre Créfadet, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer… Et Massko se dirigeait vers le centre du lac…

\- Et APRES ? Il a pris le ROUAGE du temps ou pas ? s'impatienta Ramboum.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ma vision s'est arrêtée à ce moment-là.

\- J'hallucine ! Il est trop cool ton pouvoir ! s'écria joyeusement Héliatronc.

\- Comment tu fais pour voir tous ces trucs-là pardi ? Moi ça m'dépasse ! dit Keunotor.

\- Eh dis donc Lou ! Tu es sure que c'était Créfadet ? interrogea Ecrapince. Tu ne l'as jamais vu après tout…

\- Certaine. Il ressemblait énormément à Créhelf et Créfollet. Et puis il défendait le rouage du temps.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi Lou… Ta vision concernait-elle le passé ou le futur ? demanda Eoko.

\- Ah… Euh… Bonne question…

J'explorai les souvenirs de ma vision à la recherche d'un indice, en vain.

\- Je ne sais pas, désolée. Rien ne permettait de savoir s'il s'agissait du passé ou du futur.

\- Dans ce cas… Admettons qu'il s'agisse du passé. Cela voudrait dire que Massko a déjà pris le rouage du temps… supposa Triopikeur.

\- Couac ! Tu insinues qu'il est peut-être déjà trop tard ?! s'affola Pijako.

Un brouhaha explosa dans la salle et tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

\- Gardez votre calme, je vous prie. intervint Noctunoir, ramenant instantanément le silence. En effet, il se peut qu'il s'agisse du passé… Mais rien ne le prouve. Il y a autant de chance qu'il s'agisse du futur. De plus… Rappelez-vous de qu'a dit Créfollet à Lou et Fire. Elle a affirmé que Créhelf l'avait avertie du danger par télépathie. Il est donc logique de penser qu'il a aussi prévenu Créfadet, et qu'ils se tiennent mutuellement au courant des derniers évènements. De plus, Créfollet ne nous jamais dit que Créfadet avait été victime d'un larcin, or si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas manqué de le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a donc de grandes chances que la vision de Lou concerne le futur !

Tous prirent quelques instants pour assimiler l'information et pour y réfléchir.

\- Je vois ! Il y a encore de l'espoir alors ! s'enthousiasma Pijako.

\- Exact. Il y a au moins une chose dont nous sommes certains. C'est que Lou a vu Créfadet en touchant le cristal. Le cristal vient de la Caverne Cristal. Créfadet se trouve donc là-bas, ainsi qu'un rouage du temps !

\- C'est merveilleux ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! s'écria Eoko, folle de joie.

\- Eh dis donc ! On a réussi à trouver le rouage du temps suivant alors qu'on pensait n'avoir aucun indice ! renchérit Ecrapince, tout aussi excité.

Les membres de la Guilde laissèrent éclater leur joie et leur soulagement. Ils étaient de nouveau très motivés pour repartir en mission. Il est vrai qu'il était tout de suite plus encourageant de chercher quand on savait par où commencer ! Mais je restai inquiète.

 _Déjà quatre rouages du temps ont été volés… On ne sait pas combien il en reste ni ce qui arrivera s'ils sont tous déplacés. Il faut à tout prix attraper Massko lorsqu'il tentera de voler celui de Créfadet sinon… Cette fois nous n'aurons vraiment plus d'indice pour prévoir son prochain coup._

\- Messire Noctunoir, merci de votre aide. dit Pijako. Toute la Guilde va maintenant partir en expédition à la caverne Cristal. Nous devons attraper Massko ! Maître ! Battez le rappel !

Les membres de la Guilde se calmèrent petit à petit, et chacun se remit à sa place, attendant le signal de Grodoudou. Cependant celui-ci resta obstinément figé, les yeux grands ouverts, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

\- Maître ? Hum… Maître ?

Pijako agita une aile devant ses yeux.

\- Maître ! Vous êtes avec nous ?

Grodoudou émit soudain un léger ronflement.

\- Eh dis donc, c'est une blague ou quoi ? s'écria Ecrapince.

\- Non… On dirait bien que… commença Triopikeur.

\- J'hallucine ! Il dort ! Et les yeux grands ouverts en plus ! Hiiiiii ! se mit à crier Héliatronc d'un air hystérique.

\- Aaah… Comme le Maître est séduisant… soupira Eoko, récoltant au passage des regards interloqués de ses camarades.

\- A votre avis ça fait longtemps qu'il pionce comme ça ? demanda Keunotor.

\- Si ça se TROUVE, il dort depuis le DEBUT ! avança Ramboum.

Pijako sembla soudain affolé en entendant les commentaires de ses apprentis.

\- Oh non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! l'entendis-je murmurer pour lui-même. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que le Maître s'est endormi ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le réveiller !

Il commença à crier et à battre des ailes dans tous les sens, complètement paniqué.

\- Maître ! MAITRE !

\- …Hein…? marmonna Grodoudou en se réveillant lentement.

\- MAÎTRE ! continua à crier Pijako.

\- Pijako ! s'exclama Grodoudou, parfaitement réveillé cette fois-ci.

\- OUI MAÎTRE ?

La scène déclencha un fou rire général. Pijako paraissait dans l'embarras le plus total. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment rattraper la situation.

\- Hum… Je veux dire, oui Maître ? Euh… Pour commencer par le commencement, il y a eu…

\- Tous ensemble ! Poursuivons Massko ! TA DAAA ! se mit à crier Grodoudou, donnant l'impression qu'il avait tout suivi depuis le début.

Surpris, Pijako eut un vif mouvement de recul et se pétrifia, les ailes déployées, l'air profondément choqué.

\- HOURRA ! s'écrièrent les apprentis d'une seule voix, malgré l'envie d'éclater de rire qui nous démangeait toujours.

\- C'est parti pour la Caverne Cristal !

\- Eh dis donc ! Il y a forcément un secret, il faut le découvrir !

\- BRANLE-BAS DE COMBAT ! On commence les recherches !

\- Je vous accompagne à la Caverne Cristal. déclara Noctunoir. Faisons de notre mieux, tous ensemble !

Tous les apprentis se précipitèrent à Bourg Trésor pour se préparer, mais Pijako ne bougea pas. Il était toujours figé dans la même position, fixant le Maître d'un air traumatisé, qui s'était mis à chantonner comme si de rien n'était. Je me mordis la patte pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Fire me fit signe de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas parler, lui aussi tentait de contenir son hilarité. Une fois sortis, nous mimes à rire à gorge déployée.

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu as vu sa tête ?

\- Je suis sûre que Pijako est en train de résumer ce qui s'est passé au Maître !

\- Et tu as entendu Eoko ? Elle trouve le Maître séduisant !

\- C'est vrai que Grodoudou est un Pokémon que les filles trouvent souvent mignon, mais il agit comme un enfant…

Fire prit la voix de Pijako et tenta d'imiter son air sévère.

\- Vous ne devez en aucun cas manquer de respect au Maître ! Compris ?

Notre fou rire redoubla d'intensité. Cela faisait du bien après toute cette tension accumulée. L'heure était devenue si grave que nous avions oublié de nous réjouir des petits moments comme celui-ci. Lorsque nous parvînmes à retrouver notre sérieux, nous allâmes nous préparer à notre tour. Les nouvelles concernant les derniers évènements avaient déjà fait le tour du village, et de nombreux Pokémon tentaient de nous interroger. Nous leur conseillâmes de s'adresser au shérif Magnézone pour plus d'informations, et c'est à grande peine que nous parvînmes à remplir notre sac. De retour à la Guilde, nous retrouvâmes Héliatronc pour qu'elle nous indique la Caverne Cristal sur la carte miracle. Elle partit devant en nous souhaitant bon courage, et après une dernière vérification de nos affaires, nous primes la route à notre tour.

De l'extérieur, la caverne ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire. Cependant, nous pouvions voir des lumières briller à l'intérieur de la caverne, dans l'obscurité de celle-ci.

\- La caverne doit être gigantesque… Lou, on ferait bien de se servir de ta détection des auras pour trouver le bon chemin, sinon on ne trouvera jamais le bon passage.

\- Oui… Héliatronc, Keunotor et Triopikeur ont déjà fouillé toute la grotte, s'il suffisait de suivre le chemin principal pour trouver le lac, il aurait déjà été découvert depuis longtemps.

Nous entrâmes, et je projetai aussitôt mon pouvoir dans les galeries, aussi loin que je le pouvais, afin de rassembler le plus d'information possible. Cependant, tout ce que je captais était confus. Comme si tout était flou, changeant, indéterminé. Je ne parvins pas à expliquer cette sensation. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça en me servant de ce pouvoir. Perplexe, je me confiai à Fire.

\- Ce doit être une sécurité mise en place justement pour qu'on ne puisse pas trouver le bon chemin. dit-il.

\- Tant pis… On trouvera bien une autre solution sur la route.

Nous commençâmes à explorer en essayant de progresser avec méthode. On disait souvent que pour trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe, il fallait suivre toujours le même mur. Nous décidâmes d'appliquer la même méthode afin d'explorer chaque galerie. Nous finirions bien par trouver le bon chemin. Cependant la chose ne fut pas aussi aisée que nous l'imaginions. En plus de rencontrer de nombreux cul-de-sac, nous avions l'impression de tourner en rond. Le seul indice nous indiquant que nous nous enfoncions dans la grotte était le changement de décor. Le sol et les murs de la caverne étaient recouverts de milliers de cristaux. A notre entrée dans la grotte, ils étaient pour la plupart de couleur bleue ou violette. A présent, ils avaient évolué vers une teinte rouge-rose. Mais nous nous sentions toujours aussi perdus. Et en regardant derrière nous, je ne reconnaissais même pas le chemin que nous étions censés avoir parcouru. Lorsque nous revenions sur nos pas après un cul-de-sac pour revenir à la dernière intersection, nous trouvions trois galeries au lieu de deux, ou bien nous nous retrouvions face à une autre impasse. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Fire, je crois que la grotte change au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. dis-je soudain.

\- Mais quand Héliatronc et les autres l'ont exploré, ils auraient dû le remarquer non ? Et puis si le chemin changeait sans cesse, on ne pourrait jamais retrouver la sortie !

\- Je ne l'explique pas, mais on n'est jamais repassé au même endroit. Chaque fois qu'on est revenus sur nos pas, le chemin n'était plus le même que la première fois. Et on a même pas croisé un seul membre de la Guilde, alors qu'ils doivent être dans la grotte eux aussi.

Fire soupira.

\- C'est vrai… Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que nous avançons. La couleur des cristaux qui nous entourent a déjà changé plusieurs fois au cours de notre progression, comme si nous nous enfoncions dans la grotte. C'est peut-être un labyrinthe, mais on finira bien par arriver quelque part.

\- Très bien, alors continuons…

Nous reprîmes la route et nous marchâmes en silence pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures. Nous n'avions aucun moyen d'évaluer le temps qui passait, mais je commençais à me sentir claustrophobe à l'idée de rester coincée dans cette grotte. De plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour nos amis. Etaient-ils perdus eux aussi quelque part dans cette immense grotte ? Les cristaux autour de nous revinrent progressivement au bleu. J'ignorai si cela signifiait que nous avancions ou que nous avions rebroussé chemin. Ici, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Puis j'aperçus de la lumière au fond du dédale. Je crus que nous étions retournés à la sortie, mais je sentis soudain une puissante aura dans cette direction. Quelque chose qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et j'accélérai le pas. Nous débouchâmes sur une immense salle rocheuse dans laquelle se dressaient trois énormes cristaux disposés en triangle. Un violet, un rouge, et un jaune. Nous restâmes bouche bée devant cette découverte.

\- Waouh ! Jusqu'ici on a rien vu qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, mais ça…

\- Ça doit être le mystère à résoudre pour progresser !

\- Reste à savoir ce qu'il faut faire…

Fire s'approcha d'un des cristaux et l'effleura doucement. A peine avait-il posé les doigts dessus que le cristal changea de couleur, passant du violet à l'orange et nous faisans sursauter.

\- Ouah ! Il change de couleur !

Il s'approcha du cristal de gauche et le toucha. Celui-ci vira instantanément au vert.

\- Celui-ci aussi !

\- C'est sûrement une énigme. dis-je. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire avec les couleurs des cristaux…

Je posai la patte sur le cristal de droite, qui prit aussitôt une teinte bleue. Je recommençai, et il vira cette fois au rouge. Je balayai la scène d'un air perplexe et me plongeai dans mes réflexions, explorant les différentes possibilités. Cependant je fus bientôt assaillie par des vertiges.

 _Le Cri Dimensionnel… Il se déclenche !_

Tout comme cela m'était arrivé au Lac des Brumes, je fus plongée dans le noir et n'entendis qu'une voix.

 _« Je vois… Parmi les trois éléments du savoir, de l'émotion et de la volonté… Créfadet est l'être de la volonté. La volonté est la motivation qui dicte nos actions. C'est un pouvoir fédérateur. Fédérer, c'est créer l'harmonie. Alors quand les couleurs des cristaux seront harmonisées… Le chemin sera révélé. Mais de quelle couleur est l'esprit de Créfadet ? Telle est la question… Créfadet vit dans le Lac Cristal. Son esprit doit donc être affecté par les cristaux… »_

Ma vision prit fin, me laissant seule avec ce discours énigmatique.

 _Encore cette voix… La même que celle que j'ai entendu au Lac des Brumes… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parait familière et étrangère à la fois ? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas voir à qui elle appartient…?_

Je remarquai également que cette voix m'apparaissait systématiquement à des endroits où un rouage du temps se cachait. Je n'y comprenais plus rien…

\- Lou ? Tu ne dis plus rien, tu réfléchis ?

Je me tournai vers lui et ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

\- Ah ! Je sais ! Tu as eus une vision ! Tu as touché le cristal et le Cri Dimensionnel s'est déclenché !

\- Exact…

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Je pris quelques instants pour me rappeler précisément de ce qu'avait dit la voix, puis je lui citai exactement ce que j'avais entendu.

\- Et… Tu en déduis quoi ? A ton avis ça veut dire quoi ?

Je me répétai plusieurs fois le discours que j'avais entendu mentalement.

\- Quand les cristaux seront harmonisés… Les cristaux harmonisés… Je sais ! Il faut qu'ils soient tous pareils ! Donc il faut les toucher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de la même couleur !

\- Ah oui, tu as raison ! Mais si je me souviens bien… La voix ne savait pas quelle couleur les cristaux devaient prendre pour que ça marche…

\- L'esprit de Créfadet doit être… D'une couleur en rapport avec le cristal… Mais il y en a de toutes les couleurs dans cette grotte ! Ou alors… Il serait limpide comme le cristal ? Ou plutôt… De la couleur d'une eau cristalline ?

Je ne voyais que le bleu pour correspondre à Créfadet. Après tout, lui-même était bleu lorsque je l'avais aperçu dans ma vision. Nous touchâmes les cristaux les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent tous bleus. La tâche ne fut pas aisée car ils changeaient parfois spontanément de couleur lorsque nous étions proches du but, comme pour nous empêcher de l'atteindre. Cependant à force de patience, nous parvînmes à les harmoniser sur la couleur bleue. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa strictement rien, si bien que je crus m'être trompée de couleur. Je commençai déjà à réfléchir à une nouvelle hypothèse, mais les cristaux s'illuminèrent soudain et commencèrent à produire une sorte d'énergie. Le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Ne restons pas là !

Nous nous écartâmes, le plus possible, retournant nous réfugier dans la galerie, tout en gardant les cristaux dans notre champ de vision. Quelque chose de gigantesque était en train de sortir du sol, au centre du triangle formé par les cristaux. Je me préparai au combat. Si c'était un gardien, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit encore une illusion, mais mieux valait rester sur nos gardes. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'un Pokémon. C'était un autre cristal, bien plus grand que les autres, et un trou était creusé à l'intérieur de telle sorte que cela formait un passage. Le sol s'arrêta enfin de trembler mais nous restâmes pétrifiés encore quelques secondes.

\- Waouh ! C'est… C'est impressionnant. souffla Fire. On dirait qu'on a résolu l'énigme.

\- Oui… Je suppose que le lac est un peu plus loin, et qu'il faut passer par là… On va enfin savoir…

\- Espérons que ça ne se refermera pas derrière nous…

Je l'espérai aussi. Depuis le début, nous avancions sans avoir la moindre garantie de pouvoir ressortir. Retrouver l'entrée ne serait déjà pas une mince affaire. Nous nous glissâmes dans le trou béant, puis dans une sorte de tuyau qui déboucha sur une autre caverne semblable à la première, bien plus profondément sous terre. Un unique chemin s'étalait devant nos yeux, large et sinueux. Les critaux sur le sol et les murs étaient tous de cette même couleur cristalline. De petites flaques par endroits reflétaient leurs couleurs, et quelques gouttes d'eau tombant du plafond sur les pierres précieuses produisaient un son délicat. Tout cet ensemble inspirait la paix et la tranquillité. Nous étions vidé de toute crainte simplement en nous trouvant là. Rapidement, le chemin s'élargit et nous nous trouvâmes à côté d'un gigantesque lac souterrain.

\- Lou regarde-moi ça ! Ce doit être le lac de Créfadet ! Il est magnifique !

\- Oui… Et au centre, cette lumière… C'est forcément un rouage du temps ! On a réussi ! Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Créfadet !

Je regardai autour de moi. Le chemin contournait le lac et formait une sorte de ponton qui menait à une petite île en son centre. Je plissai les yeux pour tenter de voir au loin.

\- Fire, il y a quelqu'un là-bas, sur l'île au centre !

\- Ce doit être Créfadet, allons-y !

Nous suivîmes le chemin, mais en nous approchant de l'îlot, notre joie fut bien vite dissipée. Un peu plus loin, Massko se tenait face à Créfadet, qui semblait éreinté et gémissait.

\- Maintenant le rouage du temps est à moi.

\- Non… Tu ne l'auras pas… Jamais…

 _C'est exactement comme dans ma vision… Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! Il faut faire vite !_

Massko contourna Créfadet et s'avança vers le lac tandis que nous courrions vers eux pour empêcher la catastrophe.

\- Alors il est là, sous les eaux… Mon rouage du temps. dit Massko en esquissant un sourire froid. Créfadet… Toutes mes excuses, mais je dois m'en emparer.

\- Arg… Attends… Massko…

\- …Tu connais… Mon nom ?

\- Massko le voleur… Créhelf et Créfollet m'ont averti que tu viendrais… J'aurais préféré te battre… Mais j'avais envisagé le cas où je perdrais. Je me suis préparé…

\- Quoi ?!

Les yeux de Créfadet brillèrent d'un étrange éclat jaune pendant un court instant. Puis le sol se mit à trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'énerva Massko, tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Créfadet ne répondit pas. Des centaines de cristaux, énormes et tranchants sortirent de nulle part et recouvrirent le lac, rendant l'accès au rouage du temps impossible.

\- Non ! Le rouage du temps !

\- Massko… Le rouage du temps… Tu ne l'auras jamais… Même si je dois y laisser ma vie… Jamais… Je ne te laisserai…

\- Sois maudit ! cria Massko, fou de rage. Je veux ce rouage du temps et je l'aurai ! J'en ai besoin !

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demandai-je alors que nous arrivions enfin sur l'îlot.

Créfadet semblait vraiment très faible. Nous nous plaçâmes entre lui et Massko pour le protéger, mais il s'effondra, à bout de forces.

\- Tout ça ne vous concerne pas… dit Massko d'un ton plein de menaces. Hors de mon chemin !

\- Il faudra nous passer sur le corps ! répliquai-je.

\- J'espère que tu plaisante…

Il leva une patte pleine de griffes acérées, et je déglutis.

\- Si vous ne dégagez pas tout de suite… Je vous ferai subir le même sort que l'autre foi !

\- Nous sommes prêts Massko.

\- Comme tu voudras… Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

J'utilisai aussitôt ma détection d'auras afin d'estimer sa puissance, et je reçu un choc. Il était extrêmement fort, je pouvais le sentir. Je doutai que nous ayons la moindre chance contre lui, et je me sentis soudain stupide. Nous aurions dû venir tous ensemble, tous les membres de la Guilde, pas venir séparément… Quels idiots nous avions été… Mais il fallait le retenir à tout prix, nous n'avions pas le choix. Si nous perdions, la seule protection du rouage du temps était les cristaux. Personne ne serait là pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que les autres parviendraient à résoudre l'énigme et viendraient nous prêter main forte. Noctunoir était quelque part dans la grotte lui aussi. Il était intelligent, il trouverait forcément la solution à ce mystère. Et puis avec un peu de chances, le passage ne s'était pas refermé derrière nous et ils pourraient tous passer sans encombre ! Mais il fallait déjà réussir à trouver la salle qui renfermait le passage, ce qui était déjà une épreuve en soi… Non, nous ne devions pas compter sur les autres. Nous devions tenter d'arrêter Massko seuls.

Fire était de type feu, et Massko de type plante. Si j'arrivais à l'occuper pendant que Fire chargeait sa plus puissante attaque feu, nous avions une chance de lui infliger suffisamment de dégâts pour l'affaiblir. Je lançai une boule d'énergie que Massko esquiva facilement. Fire prit une grande inspiration pour cracher un jet de flamme monumental, mais Massko fonça vers lui et lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Je n'eus même pas le temps de l'attaquer pour l'en empêcher. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me jeta un regard glacial qui me paralysa sur place. Il fonça vers moi et je parvins à reprendre mes esprits à temps. Je profitai de son élan pour lui lancer mon attaque forte paume à pleine puissance, mais j'eu l'impression que c'était moi qui venait de recevoir cette attaque et je ne réussis qu'à me blesser toute seule. En m'effondrant, je compris qu'il avait utilisé une capacité qui renvoyait les coups aux adversaires. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. Et une fois de plus, nous avions perdu.

\- Et voilà… Je vous avais prévenu. lâcha Massko, presque moqueur.

Fire trouva la force de se relever et se traîna péniblement au milieu du chemin pour lui barrer la route.

\- Ecarte-toi, je ne le répèterai pas.

Fire essaya de parler, mais il avait toujours la respiration coupée. Il ne s'écarta pas cependant.

\- Très bien… Je vais t'écarter de force !

 _Non ! Fire est en danger ! Je dois réussir à bouger !_

Je tentai de me lever, sans succès. Je commençai à paniquer.

 _Je dois aller l'aider !_

\- Pardonnez-moi… Mais je dois le faire.

Il fonça vers Fire, et je ne pouvais que regarder la scène, horrifiée. Soudain, une grande ombre noire apparut entre eux, et le seul qui pouvait encore nous sauver bloqua l'attaque de Massko.

 _Noctunoir !_

\- Te portes-tu bien Fire ? s'inquiéta Noctunoir sans lâcher le bras de Massko, dont le visage était déformé par une expression épouvantée.

Fire hocha la tête sans pouvoir parler.

\- Je m'occupe de cela…

Il propulsa Massko contre les cristaux avec violence. Celui-ci tomba à terre, mais se releva.

\- Toi ?! cracha-t-il avec une haine palpable.

\- Cela faisait une éternité… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver Massko…

 _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils se connaissent ?_

\- Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici… Tu es tenace !

\- Tu ne m'échapperas point cette fois !

\- Noctunoir… Je suis surpris de te voir dans ce monde… Mais je suis prêt !

\- Alors tu comptes te battre… Soit. Mais as-tu la moindre chance de l'emporter face à moi ?

Ils se mirent en position de combat et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une parfaite synchronisation. Tout se passa si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais Noctunoir était seul, et je ne voyais plus Massko.

\- Diantre ! Ce Massko… Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de m'affronter… Masi il ne m'échappera pas !

Noctunoir disparu à son tour sous mes yeux, comme un mirage. C'était un Pokémon spectre après tout. Fire s'effondra, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Soudain une voix familière nous parvient.

\- Hiiiii ! Ils sont là-bas !

\- Eh dis donc, il faut se dépêcher !

 _Nos amis… Ils nous ont trouvé…_

En quelques secondes, tous les membres de la Guilde étaient à nos côtés. Ils eurent une réaction de surprise en nous voyant tous dans cet état.

\- Sapristi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air mal en point !

\- Il faut vite les ramener à la Guilde pour les soigner !

Un sentiment d'intense soulagement m'envahit, puis je perdis connaissance.

[…]

Lorsque je repris conscience, je sentis aussitôt des odeurs familières. L'odeur de ma chambre. L'odeur de la mer. L'odeur de la cuisine d'Eoko.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes enfin réveillés ?

J'ouvris les yeux et me relevai lentement. J'étais sur mon lit, à la Guilde. Fire était sur le sien et se réveillait lentement lui aussi. Eoko se tenait près de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ça fait pas ma de temps que vous dormez, vous étiez en piteux état. On vous a trouvé au fond de la Caverne Cristal et on vous a ramené, ainsi que Créfadet.

\- Créfadet ! Il va bien ?!

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est réveillé depuis un moment. Comparés aux vôtres, ses blessures étaient plutôt superficielles. Il est à la Guilde en ce moment même.

\- Ouf… Tant mieux…

\- Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux. Je vais prévenir tout le monde !

Elle fit sonner son carillon, et en quelques instants, tous nos amis déboulèrent dans notre chambre et nous entourèrent. A croire qu'ils attendaient devant la porte depuis le début, attendant le signal.

\- Vous êtes REVEILLES !

\- Ben mince alors ! Je suis trop contente !

\- Je suis soulagé ! S'il vous était arrivé quoi qu'ce soit… Je… Je…

Keunotor semblait sur le point de pleurer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lui ébouriffer affectueusement la fourrure.

\- Oh les gars, vous n'allez pas pleurer quand même ? dit Fire, mais lui aussi semblait très ému. On va bien, et c'est grâce à vous.

\- Oui… D'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle de ce qui est arrivé à la Caverne Cristal.

\- Tu as raison, allons voir Pijako.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et Ecrapince alla chercher Pijako pour lui annoncer notre réveil. Eoko insista pour que nous mangions quelque chose, et la réunion se fit donc dans le réfectoire. Tout en mangeant de bon cœur, Fire et moi leur racontâmes tout ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte, le combat contre Massko et l'intervention de Noctunoir.

\- Quoi ? Tu dis que le grand Noctunoir et Massko semblait se connaitre depuis longtemps ? s'étonna Pijako.

\- Ça en avait tout l'air… dit Fire, la bouche pleine. Quand il l'a vu, il a dit « Massko, ça faisait longtemps. »

\- Mais alors… Qu'est-il advenu de Noctunoir ? s'inquiéta Cradopaud.

\- Il s'est dématérialisé sous nos yeux. Je crois qu'il est parti à la poursuite de Massko.

Soudain, une alarma retentit dans la Guilde, nous prenant au dépourvu.

\- Quoi ? Le signal d'ALARME ?

\- Eh Taupiqueur ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ecrapince en sortant la tête du réfectoire.

Taupiqueur sortit aussitôt sa tête de la terre.

\- C'est Magnéti qui a lancé l'alerte. Il paraît que le shérif Magnézone a émis un appel d'urgence !

Il se tourna vers le trou qui menait au poste de garde.

\- Adjoint Magnéti ! Hurlez votre message par le poste de garde ! Veillez à bien articuler !

\- Zzzt ! Vous me recevez ? Zzzt ! Annonce de première importance du Shérif Magnézone ! Zzzt ! Rassemblement général sur la grande place de Bourg Trésor ! Zzzt ! Il a une annonce capitale à faire devant tout le monde ! Zzzt ! Tous les Pokémon de la région ont été convoqués ! Zzzt ! Nous comptons sur votre coopération ! Zzzt !

\- Une annonce capitale ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- Eh dis donc ! Pas la peine de se creuser les méninges ! On y va et on verra bien ! Saperlipopince, dépêchons-nous !


	13. Le Secret de Noctunoir

La place de Bourg Trésor était pleine à craquer de Pokémon. Les membres de la Guilde n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été appelés, et tous les habitants du coin, les commerçants, et même les Krabby qui vivaient sur la place étaient venus écouter l'annonce.

\- Oh regardez ! Les membres de la Guilde ont été convoqués eux aussi !

\- Pour qu'ils soient là il faut que ce soit vraiment grave…

Créfadet fit son entrée, accompagné de deux agents Magnéti. Il semblait avoir guérit de ses dernières blessures et avait bien meilleure allure que lorsque nous l'avions vu à la Caverne Cristal. Lorsque son frère et sa sœur l'aperçurent, ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Créfadet !

\- Créhelf ! Créfollet !

Les trois Pokémon se tombèrent les uns dans les bras des autres. Rassemblés tous les trois comme ça, on pouvait voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Tout va bien. La Guilde de Grodoudou est arrivée juste à temps et ils m'ont soigné.

\- Et… Le rouage du temps ?

\- Toujours à sa place. Massko n'a pas eu le temps de le prendre.

\- Et il ne risque rien là-bas, sans surveillance ?

\- Il est en sécurité pour l'instant. Il est à l'abri d'un coffrage de cristaux. Difficile de s'en emparer.

J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'il avait raison. Nous ne savions pas combien de rouages du temps régulaient l'équilibre de ce monde, et celui du Lac Cristal était peut-être le dernier que Massko n'avait pas encore récupéré. Il pouvait s'agir de notre dernière chance.

\- Messire Noctunoir ! s'écria Fire lorsque celui-ci arriva sur la place.

\- Ah, Lou et Fire ! Vous allez bien, quel soulagement !

\- C'est grâce à vous ! Merci de nous avoir sauvés, une fois encore !

\- Alors… Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je. Où est passé Massko ?

\- Je l'ai poursuivi… Mais il a réussi à s'échapper. Il est malin le bougre.

J'hésitai un instant, mais une question me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Messire Noctunoir… J'ai une question à vous poser. Au Lac Cristal, quand vous vous êtes retrouvé face à Massko… On a eu l'impression que vous vous connaissiez déjà depuis longtemps…

\- Zzzt ! Permettez-moi de vous interrompre. intervint le shérif Magnézone. Zzzt ! Le grand Noctunoir nous a rassemblé pour tout nous expliquer, ce point y compris. Zzzt ! Que tout le monde se rassemble s'il vous plaît ! Zzzt !

Les Pokémon présents se regroupèrent devant Noctunoir et le Shérif Magnézone, qui tentait désespérément de ramener le silence alors que chacun y allait de son commentaire.

\- Sapristi, j'me d'mande bien c'qui s'passe !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais MOI ?

\- Zzzt ! Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Zzzt ! insista le shérif.

Petit à petit, les conversations se turent et le silence se fit. Certains étaient montés sur les stands pour bien voir ce qui se passait devant.

\- Zzzt ! Bien. Ordre du jour : la série de vols des rouages du temps. Zzzt ! Comme vous le savez tous, quatre rouages du temps ont étés volé par le dénommé Massko. Zzzt ! Dans les régions privées de leur rouage, le temps s'est arrêté. Zzzt ! La situation est très grave, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le préciser. Zzzt ! Mais… Dans sa dernière tentative de vol, Massko a échoué. Zzzt ! Et le rouage du temps a pu être sauvé. Zzzt ! Le héros qui a protégé le rouage du temps n'est autre que son gardien : Créfadet. Zzzt !

Les Pokémon de Bourg Trésor exprimèrent bruyamment leur joie, applaudissant ou adressant de sincères félicitations à Créfadet.

\- Et le héros qui a sauvé Créfadet et a mis Massko en fuite est bien sur l'illustre Noctunoir ici présent ! Zzzt !

La foule acclama Noctunoir, redoublant d'éloges. J'étais un peu contrarié que Fire est moi n'étions pas étés cités. Je ne cherchais pas particulièrement la gloire, mais je trouvais injuste que tout le mérite revienne aux autres. Et puis c'était la Guilde qui avait soigné Créfadet !

 _C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pu battre Massko… Mais même Noctunoir n'a pas pu le rattraper. Et puis si on le l'avais pas retardé, peut-être qu'il serait trop tard et que le rouage du temps aurait été volé…_

\- Shérif Magnézone, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je devrais peut-être expliquer la situation… dit Noctunoir.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Bien… Nous pouvons certes nous réjouir que le rouage du temps ait été sauvegardé… Mais le fait est que… Massko court toujours. Aussi nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité. Massko reviendra à la charge et tentera à nouveau de s'emparer du rouage du temps, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point. Et il y a un autre problème lié à tout cela. Un problème de la plus haute importance, dont je me dois de vous informer. Pour commencer… Tout à l'heure, Fire m'a posé une question… Il m'a demandé si je connaissais Massko avant toute cette histoire. La réponse est… Oui.

Des murmures parcoururent la foule.

\- En effet… reprit Noctunoir lorsque le calme revint. Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler… Vous ne le croirez peut-être pas. Mais pourtant… C'est la pure vérité. Si nous ne faisons rien pour empêcher ce dont je vais vous parler… Nous courrons droit à notre perte. C'est pourquoi je réclame toute votre attention. Premièrement… Massko… Est un Pokémon venant du futur.

Un gigantesque brouhaha explosa sur la place Pokémon. Certains semblaient estomaqués, d'autres franchement sceptiques.

\- Du futur ?

\- Père ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire « du futur » ? demanda Taupiqueur.

\- Eh bien… C'est un endroit où les choses ne se sont pas encore produites. Comme demain par exemple.

\- Mais COMMENT c'est possible un truc PAREIL ? demanda Ramboum, sa voix couvrant celle de tous les autres. Un Pokémon… Venu du FUTUR ?

\- Oui. Dans ce futur… reprit Noctunoir. Massko est un criminel notoire. Sa tête est mise à prix pour une somme faramineuse. Il s'est enfui du futur il y a quelques temps pour éviter qu'on ne le capture, et s'est réfugié dans le passé, c'est-à-dire, ici, dans votre présent à vous. Une fois dans ce monde, Massko a eu une idée… Celle de reproduire ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans le futur. Une chose abominable.

Tous retenaient leur souffle à présent, suspendus aux lèvres de Noctunoir.

\- Et… quelle est donc cette chose ?

\- Rien de plus que… provoquer la paralysie de la planète.

\- La paralysie de la planète ?

\- Oui… Quand une planète est paralysée… Elle est totalement privée de mouvement. Quand un rouage du temps est retiré de son emplacement, le temps dans la région s'arrête. Et plus il y a de rouages du temps déplacés… Plus le phénomène s'aggrave. Et quand enfin tous les rouages du temps sont tous déplacés… Le temps s'arrête complètement sur toute la planète.

\- Et si le temps s'arrête… Que deviendra notre monde…?

Noctunoir prit quelques instants pour répondre. Son regard devint mélancolique, comme s'il rassemblait des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Dans un monde où la planète est paralysée… Le vent ne souffle plus… Pas plus que le jour ne se lève… Les saisons n'existent plus… Et le monde est plongé dans l'ombre pour toujours. On peut parler sans exagérer de fin du monde.

Un silence de mort se fit sur la place.

\- La fin… Du monde ?

\- Alors c'est CA qui va arriver si les rouages du temps disparaissent ?

\- La façon dont le temps s'est mis à se détraquer dernièrement… N'est qu'un signe avant-coureur de ce qui risque d'arriver si nous ne faisons rien.

\- Mais c'est terrible !

\- Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout !

\- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose !

Tandis que le brouhaha reprenait de plus belle, cette fois-ci mélangé à un vent de panique, Ecrapince tentait de couvrir le bruit pour prendre la parole.

\- Eh dis donc ! J'ai une question ! Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

\- Je t'écoute Ecrapince.

\- J'ai bien compris qu'on avait un gros problème à résoudre… Mais ce qui me dépasse… C'est que vous en sachiez autant messire Noctunoir ! Comme ça se fait ? Je sais bien que vous connaissez des tas de choses… Et j'ai énormément de respect pour vous… Mais comment êtes-vous capable de prévoir le futur ?

\- C'est vrai ça…

\- Maintenant que j'y pense…

\- Certes, Ecrapince a raison. Il n'est pas normal que je puisse savoir tout cela. Alors comment le sais-je ? Eh bien… Il y a une raison très simple à cela… C'est parce que… Moi aussi… je viens du futur.

L'assemblée reçut un second choc.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C-comment ? Vous venez du futur messire Noctunoir ?!

\- Sapristi ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Mon objectif est de capturer Massko. expliqua Noctunoir. C'est pour cette raison… Que lorsqu'il est venu dans votre présent… Je l'ai suivi. Il fallait que j'arrive à récupérer un maximum d'informations sur Massko… C'est pour cela que je me suis préparé, et que je me suis renseigné sur votre monde. C'est pour cela que je sais ce qui risque d'arriver.

\- Alors c'est pour ça… Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Je suis confus. J'ai souffert maints tourments à cause de cela. Veuillez me pardonner pour ne pas vous avoir dit révélé mon identité plus tôt. J'en suis fort marri. Mais… Je ne pouvais pas vous dire la vérité d'emblée. Personne ne m'aurait pris au sérieux.

\- En effet…

\- Il a raison…

\- D'autre part, il me fallait jouer la carte de la discrétion. Je devais à tout prix éviter que Massko n'ai vent de ma présence dans votre monde.

\- Logique…

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir trompés de la sorte.

\- Il n'en est rien messire Noctunoir ! s'exclama Pijako. Vous n'aviez pas le choix !

\- Zzzt ! Je suis d'accord ! Zzzt ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ! Zzzt ! Le seul à qui nous devons en vouloir est cet infâme Massko ! Zzzt !

\- C'est bien VRAI ça !

\- On doit arrêter Massko avant qu'il ne conduise notre monde à sa perte !

\- Messire Noctunoir, je serais ravie de vous aider !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Sapristi, moi itou !

\- Eh dis donc, j'en suis !

Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet s'avancèrent.

\- Nous aussi nous participerons.

\- Je refuse d'être plus longtemps victime de cet infâme scélérat !

\- C'est notre rôle de protéger les rouages du temps, nous le ferons jusqu'au bout !

Noctunoir parcourut l'assemblée du regard et nous détailla tous un par un, puis il parla avec une émotion difficilement contenue dans la voix.

\- Merci à tous… Merci infiniment. Nous devons tous conjuguer nos efforts afin de sauver notre monde.

Tandis que la foule reprenait une conversation très animée, Créfadet s'approcha.

\- Messire Noctunoir… Si Massko veut s'emparer du rouage du temps… Il devra me vaincre, et il le sait. Donc s'il veut vraiment ce rouage du temps… Il viendra à moi.

\- On pourrait lui tendre un piège. proposa Créhelf. Si Créfollet, Créfadet et moi allons tous les trois au Lac Cristal… Et faisons courir le bruit que nous allons sceller le rouage du temps à tout jamais.

\- Massko se précipiterait alors pour s'en emparer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui.

\- Je vois… dit Noctunoir. Vous voulez l'appâter en espérant qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Cependant, cela présente un risque pour vous de servir de leurre de la sorte.

\- Nous sommes déterminés à l'attraper.

\- Rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir si cela venait à marcher !

\- Nous sommes prêts à courir le risque.

Noctunoir hocha la tête.

\- Je vois… Votre détermination est sans faille.

Il se tourna vers les autres Pokémon.

\- Oyez ! Oyez ! Nous avons un plan.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et l'écoutèrent avec la plus grande attention.

\- Soyez attentifs. Voici votre rôle : j'aimerais que vous propagiez une rumeur. Parlez de Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet… Dites qu'ils sont retournés au Lac Cristal pour y sceller à jamais le rouage du temps afin que personne ne puisse jamais s'en emparer. Il faut faire vite.

\- Je vois, vous espérez que cette rumeur parviendra jusqu'à Massko et qu'il se précipitera au Lac Cristal…

\- Exact, mais une simple rumeur ne parviendra pas à le convaincre. C'est pourquoi Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet iront réellement au Lac Cristal.

\- Et quand Massko se pointera… On l'attrapera ! s'écria Cradopaud avec un regard féroce.

\- J'ai PIGE !

\- Ben mince alors ! Je suis trop impatiente !

\- Zzzt ! Arrestation ! Zzzt ! Arrestation ! Zzzt !

\- Eh dis donc ! Je veux être le premier à l'attraper !

\- Non, c'est mon devoir d'arrêter les criminels ! Zzzt ! Ce rôle me revient ! Zzzt !

L'excitation grandissante de la foule était contagieuse. Moi aussi j'avais une furieuse envie de me battre. De m'entrainer afin de réduire l'écart de niveau entre nous et Massko afin d'avoir une chance de l'affronter et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Eh Lou, pas question qu'on laisse les autres nous doubler ! dit Fire en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- Tu as raison, j'en ai assez de lui courir après, qu'il nous file sans cesse entre les doigts et que personne ne nous reconnaisse ! Il y a longtemps qu'on a pas brillé, c'est à nous de jouer !

Noctunoir fit de son mieux pour calmer l'enthousiasme de la foule.

\- Navré tout le monde… Je vous suis reconnaissant de me prêter main forte mais… Je préfèrerais procéder seul à la capture de Massko.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi donc ? cria quelqu'un, déclenchant une vague de protestation dans l'assemblée.

\- Massko est sur ses gardes. expliqua Noctunoir en tentant de calmer son auditoire. Quand il se rendra compte que Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet sont vraiment au Lac Cristal… Il redoublera de vigilance. Si nous y allons tous en même temps, il remarquera tout de suite la présence d'un nombre inhabituel de Pokémon sur les lieux. S'il aperçoit l'un d'entre nous, il fuira et nous échappera une fois de plus. Et il sera encore plus méfiant en ayant compris que nous avions essayé de lui tendre un piège. Nous devons jouer la carte de la discrétion. C'est pourquoi, je me prie de m'en excuser, j'insiste pour opérer seul dans cette affaire.

Une fois de plus, il semblait avoir trouvé les mots justes pour freiner les ardeurs des Pokémon présents.

\- C'est logique…

\- Eh dis donc ! Quel dommage !

\- De plus… reprit-il. C'est mon rôle de capturer Massko. Je suis venu du futur exprès pour cela. Je le poursuivais déjà à notre époque… C'est à moi seul de l'empêcher de faire à votre monde ce qu'il a fait au notre. J'ai conscience de votre déception et je vous prie de me pardonner pour mon individualisme.

Pijako se tourna face aux apprentis de la Guilde et agita les ailes pour obtenir notre attention.

\- Bien ! Vous avez tous compris votre rôle : répandez la rumeur ! Restez en dehors du reste afin de ne pas gêner le grand Noctunoir ! Pour le reste, reprenez vos missions de sauvetage ! Compris ?

\- COMPRIS !

\- Ce plan vous convient-il Maître ?

\- Ouais, ouais !

\- Heureux de vous l'entendre confirmer ! dit Pijako avant d'ajouter pour lui-même. Ouf, il ne s'est pas endormi cette fois…

\- Travaillons tous main dans la main et nos efforts seront récompensés ! conclut Noctunoir.

\- HOURRA !

Les Pokémon se dissipèrent peu à peu, entretenant de vives conversations à propos de tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Les commerçants retournèrent à leurs stands, Noctunoir et les Cré's se mirent en route pour la Caverne Cristal, et nous rentrâmes à la Guilde avec nos compagnons.

Une fois dans la salle de réunion, Pijako refit un petit point avec nous et nous demanda de prendre notre rôle au sérieux, de ne pas se laisser distraire pendant les missions, ainsi que d'avoir l'air naturel en propageant la rumeur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Lorsqu'il nous relâcha enfin, nous allâmes consulter les panneaux d'affichage. Il y avait un moment que nous n'avions pas fait de missions, trop occupés à chercher les rouages du temps, et les annonces que nous avions gardées étaient périmées. Nous les jetâmes et nous choisîmes une mission du Shérif Magnézone qui demandait de l'aide pour arrêter un gang qui sévissait dans une forêt non loin de là.

 _Il y a beaucoup de demandes du Shérif Magnézone… Il doit être débordé le pauvre ! Comment peut-il y avoir encore des criminels ? Ils ne comprennent pas que le monde est en danger ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre de mieux à faire ?_

La mission nous parût plutôt facile après ce que nous avions vécu ces derniers temps, et je réalisai combien ces épreuves nous avaient endurcis. Malgré ma déception de ne pas pouvoir partir à la poursuite de Massko, une part de moi était heureuse d'être soulagée de ce fardeau et de pouvoir reprendre nos missions quotidiennes. Alors que l'entrainement de la Guilde nous paraissait épuisant à nos débuts, aujourd'hui il consistait en un train-train quotidien qui me confortait. Nous réussîmes facilement à démembrer le gang puisque dès que le chef fut capturé par nos soins, ses sbires prirent aussitôt la fuite. Une fois que le criminel fut remis aux mains des agents Magnéti, nous nous accordâmes une pause détente au Café Spinda. Il nous restait du temps avant le dîner, et nous en profitâmes pour discuter de la rumeur avec les autres Pokémon. Le café était un endroit fait pour que les Pokémon se retrouvent et s'échangent des nouvelles, c'était un bon endroit pour répandre cette fausse information.

Le lendemain, les apprentis demandèrent à Pijako s'il avait déjà des nouvelles de Noctunoir et des Cré's, -surnom affectueux que nous avions donné à Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet- mais il nous demanda d'être patients et de n'aller voir par nous-même ce qui se passait au Lac Cristal sous aucun prétexte. Puis il commanda de nous remettre au travail.

Les jours passèrent. Nous enchaînions les missions les unes après les autres, faisant de notre mieux pour soulager le shérif Magnézone et aider le plus de Pokémon possible. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous les matins quelqu'un pour demander des nouvelles du Lac Cristal, nous aurions pu croire que la situation était normale. Puis un matin, alors Pijako nous répétait une fois de plus de prendre notre mal en patience, la sirène d'alarme retentit dans la Guilde. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le poste de garde d'un même mouvement, et la voix de Magnéti nous parvient depuis le trou du poste de garde.

\- Zzzt ! Un appel du shérif Magnézone ! Zzzt ! Nous sommes enchantés de faire ce rapport ! Zzzt ! Massko a enfin été appréhendé ! Zzzt !

Un cri de joie retentit dans la Guilde et notre impatience contenue depuis des jours se changea en excitation.

\- WAOUH ! ENFIN !

\- Sapristi ! Ca y est c'est bon !

\- Hiiii ! Il a réussi ! Youpi !

\- Ce n'est pas tout ! Zzzt ! Le grand Noctunoir a donc enfin attrapé Massko… Et il nous a fait part de son intention de le ramener dans le futur avec lui ! Zzzt !

Nous eûmes tous une réaction de surprise qui fit chuter notre excitation aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

\- Noctunoir va… Repartir ?

\- Il rentre dans le futur…?

\- Mais comment on fait ça ?

\- Zzzt ! Je ne prétends pas comprendre la marche à suivre… Zzzt ! Mais ils vont utiliser une sorte de tunnel. Zzzt ! Le Gouffre Dimensionnel selon ses propres propos. Zzzt ! Il en a ouvert un sur la grande place de Bourg Trésor. Zzzt ! Noctunoir souhaite faire ses adieux avant de partir. Zzzt !

\- Eh dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Dépêchons-nous !

Nous nous précipitâmes sur la place de Bourg Trésor, au même endroit où tous les habitants s'étaient rassemblés quelques temps plus tôt afin d'échafauder un plan pour la capture de Massko. Sans surprise, les Pokémon étaient déjà tous rassemblés. Les habitants, les explorateurs de passage, le Shérif Magnézone et les Cré's. Noctunoir n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé. Mais ce qui attira toute notre attention fut le trou béant sur la place qui ressemblait à une sorte de trou noir, prêt à aspirer tout ce qui s'approcherait trop près de lui. C'était très impressionnant.

\- Waouh alors c'est ça un GOUFFRE DIMENSIONNEL ?

\- Sapristi, c'est quequ'chose !

\- Alors si on se jette là-dedans on se retrouve dans le futur ?

J'ignorais pourquoi mais ce truc me mettait mal à l'aise. Keunotor s'avança pour mieux le voir, mais Magnézone se précipita pour le retenir.

\- Faites attention ! Zzzt ! Dès que vous le touchez, vous êtes aspirés ! Zzzt !

\- Arg !

Il se recula vivement d'un air penaud, et Magnézone mit un peu de distance entre la foule rassemblée et le gouffre. Je me tournai vers les Cré's. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Créhelf depuis notre visite au Lac des Brumes. Ni avec les deux autres d'ailleurs. Je me frayai un passage dans la foule vers eux, et Fire me suivit.

\- Créhelf… Tu vas bien ?

\- Lou ! Et Fire ! Oui je vais bien, et vous ?

\- On va très bien merci. On est tous heureux que vous soyez saufs tous les trois.

\- Vous deux, et tous les membres de la Guilde, je voulais m'excuser pour avoir douté de vous quand Massko est venu me voler mon rouage du temps…

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal que ça te soit venu à l'esprit. le rassurai-je. Alors, le plan a marché ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes ! s'écria Créfadet. Notre plan était parfait.

\- Nous avons récupéré les rouages du temps volés. Annonça Créfollet. Nous irons les remettre à leur place dès que le rassemblement sera terminé.

\- C'est génial ! Toute cette histoire est enfin terminée ! dit Fire avec un soulagement visible.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avec eux, puis une voix nous fit tourner la tête.

\- Regardez ! Noctunoir arrive !

\- Faites de la PLACE !

Le silence se fit tandis Noctunoir arrivait avec Massko, ligoté, et entouré par deux Ténéfix. Tout le monde se mit à murmurer, puis le volume sonore augmenta progressivement.

\- Alors c'est lui Massko ?

\- Content qu'on l'ait enfin attrapé !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Il a failli conduire notre monde à sa perte !

\- Il la ramène moins maintenant hein !

\- Il est pitoyable…

\- Regardez le complètement ligoté ! Il est inoffensif maintenant !

\- Criminel sans cœur !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à nous !

\- Infâme scélérat !

Tandis que la foule criait sa colère auprès du criminel, Noctunoir se plaça près du gouffre dimensionnel et se tourna vers la foule, rayonnant.

\- Oyez ! Oyez ! Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, puisque Massko a été arrêté !

Tous applaudirent bruyamment et émirent des sifflements de joie.

\- Je tiens à remercier chacun pour son soutien et sa coopération, sans vous, sa capture n'aurait été possible. Comme vous pouvez le constater… Massko est un Pokémon cruel et sans pitié. Mais sa capture garantit une paix durable à votre monde.

Massko eut soudain une drôle d'expression et s'agita. On aurait dit qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir parler. Mais il avait le museau maintenu fermé solidement par des cordages. Il me faisait presque de la peine ainsi. Noctunoir ne lui accorda pas un regard et continua.

\- Cependant… Il me faut maintenant repartir pour le futur et retrouver mon monde. Je vous fais mes adieux…

\- Alors c'est vrai… Vous partez… dit Ecrapince d'un air triste.

\- Ça m'fiche le cafard… ajouta Keunotor, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Créhelf, Créfollet, Créfadet… Je vous fais confiance pour la suite. dit Noctunoir.

\- Pas de problèmes.

\- Nous remettrons les rouages du temps à leur place.

\- Et nous veillerons à ce qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus jamais.

\- Merci pour tout… Zzzt ! Vous nous avez tous sauvé… Zzzt !

\- Que nenni… dit humblement Noctunoir. Faites en sorte de préserver la paix de votre monde.

Les Ténéfix poussèrent sans ménagement Massko dans le gouffre dimensionnel et sautèrent dedans à leur tour. Noctunoir s'avança au bord puis se retourna. Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux. Certains reniflaient, d'autres se mouchèrent bruyamment.

\- C'est un déchirement pour moi… confia Noctunoir, tout aussi ému.

\- Snif ! Je déteste les adieux !

\- J'espère qu'on vous reverra un jour… Snif !

Pijako laissa éclater sa peine et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Bouhouuu ! Messire Noctunoir ! »

Noctunoir se tourna vers le gouffre dimensionnel et avança lentement, comme si cela lui coutait de partir et qu'il voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible. Mais au moment où il allait le toucher et disparaitre pour toujours, il s'arrêta net.

\- Ah, au fait. Avant de partir, j'aurais deux Pokémon à voir. Fire et Lou.

Surpris, nous nous approchâmes et nous plaçâmes tout près de lui.

\- Alors ça y est, il faut se dire adieu… se lamenta Fire. Messire Noctunoir… Merci… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous… Vous nous avez sauvés la vie plusieurs fois… Vous avez sauvé notre monde…

\- Alors… Disons-nous… Au revoir. Il fit une pause, puis ajouta. Mais le faut-il vraiment ?

Malgré mes yeux emboués par l'émotion, je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par-là ?

\- Comment ?

Soudain, Noctunoir se redressa, souleva ses puissants bras, et l'énorme bouche dessinée sur son ventre s'ouvrit, nous laissant voir un gouffre béant.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour nous dire adieu ! s'exclama-t-il avant de nous empoigner fermement. Vous deux… Vous venez avec moi !

Il se mit à reculer, et bascula dans le Gouffre Dimensionnel, nous emportant avec nous.

[…]

Tout n'était que confusion. _Tout tourbillonnait. Les images, les sons_ … Sans que je puisse en comprendre la signification. J'étais ballottée en tous sens. _Je ne savais plus où était le haut ni le bas._ Je ne savais plus rien. Ni qui j'étais ni où j'étais. _« Tiens bon ! Ne lâche surtout pas ! »_ Et je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions. _« Ne lâche pas ma main ! »_ Je sentis d'autres présences autour de moi, mais tout était flou. _« Noooooon ! »_ J'étais perdue. _Puis ce fut le noir total._


	14. Voyage Dans le Futur

_« On y va ! »_ Des flashs m'aveuglaient et des grondements sourds et menaçants résonnaient à mes oreilles. Puis je sentis le sable sous ma tête. « Eh ! Tu vas bien ? Je m'appelle Fire ! Tu es un Pokémon ! » _« Ne lâche pas ma main ! »_ « Lou ! Lou ! Réveille-toi ! » Ça tournait tout autour de moi. Ma tête allait exploser. Puis soudain j'ouvris les yeux et tout s'arrêta. Je me sentais engourdie et je voyais flou. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni ce qui s'était passé. Je repris peu à peu conscience et mon cerveau se remit en marche lentement. Je clignai des paupières et parvint enfin à voir normalement.

\- Lou !

Je tournai la tête. Fire se tenait près de moi et me regardait l'air inquiet.

\- Tu es réveillée ! Quel soulagement !

[…]

 _La tour qui s'était autrefois dressée fièrement dans le ciel, dominant les environs de sa majesté, n'était plus que ruines et obscurité. Une forme gigantesque se tapissait dans l'ombre, ses yeux rouges brillant dans la pénombre d'une lueur menaçante. Elle attendait avidement, sa rage destructrice enfouie au fond d'elle, pour quelques instants seulement. Elle ne dormait jamais._

 _\- Navré de vous avoir fait attendre Maître Dialga… dit Noctunoir d'une voix doucereuse. Bien qu'ayant rencontré d'avantages de difficultés que je ne l'avais escompté… J'ai finalement réussi à capturer les gêneurs._

 _Dialga répondit par un grondement sourd._

 _\- Ceux qui essayent de changer le cours de l'histoire doivent disparaitre. Je m'en vais procéder à l'exécution…_

 _Dialga grogna à nouveau, l'impatience se faisant sentir dans sa voix._

 _\- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté… dit Noctunoir en s'inclinant avant de se retirer._

[…]

Je me relevai avec difficulté. J'étais encore désorientée. Les images et les sensations de mon rêve hantaient encore mon esprit.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

\- On dirait bien que c'est une prison…

\- Hein ? Une prison ? Mais comment on est arrivés là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai repris connaissance juste avant toi… Tu te souviens de quelque chose Lou ?

Tout était confus dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir ce qui nous était arrivé. Quand m'étais-je évanouie ? Quelque chose m'échappait. Je tentai de rassembler mes souvenirs pour comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés là.

 _Commençons par le plus simple… Je m'appelle Lou. Je suis une humaine amnésique transformée en Pokémon. Je fais partie d'une équipe de secours avec Fire. Nous sommes des apprentis de la Guilde… Les rouages du temps… Noctunoir… Le gouffre dimensionnel !_

\- Attends… On était sur la place de Bourg Trésor… Et… Noctunoir… Nous a emmenés avec nous dans le futur ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Moi non plus je ne comprends rien… Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Et pourquoi on se réveille enfermés ?

Je regardai tout autour de moi. Nous étions dans une cellule dont les murs étaient de roche, comme si nous étions dans la cavité d'une grotte. La cellule était assez grande, mais vide. Et elle n'offrait pas le moindre indice sur ce qui nous était arrivé. La seule sortie était barrée par une solide grille en métal. Je m'approchai et tentai de l'ouvrir, de la secouer, mais elle était évidemment fermée. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais essayé. Réflexe élémentaire supposais-je.

\- Lou… Tu crois qu'on est vraiment dans le futur ?

\- Noctunoir nous a tirés dans le gouffre dimensionnel, donc s'il a dit la vérité à propos du futur, nous y sommes.

\- Mais… Ça parait tellement incroyable…

\- Je sais…

J'observai à nouveau les lieux. Tout était fait de pierres. Tout était gris. La roche n'avait pas la moindre variation de couleur. Aucun courant d'air ne circulait. Et un silence de mort régnait sur ces lieux. Cet endroit semblait comme mort. Comme pétrifié. Nous nous assîmes dans un coin et nous attendîmes. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par venir, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi. Pour nous nourrir, nous expliquer ce que nous faisions là, nous interroger ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Nous restâmes assis là sans rien dire. Nous étions totalement perdus, et aucun de nous n'avait d'hypothèse à proposer sur ce qui nous arrivait. Je fis une proposition désespérée.

\- Et si on essayait de briser la porte ? Elle a l'air solide, mais si on s'acharne…

\- On va se vider de nos forces… Et si on se fait attaquer ? On a même pas notre sac ni notre badge, tout est resté à la Guilde…

\- Je sais bien, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici, et on a rien d'autre à faire…

\- D'accord… Essayons.

J'examinai la grille afin de chercher une faiblesse, une fragilité, un barreau rouillé, n'importe quoi. Mais elle semblait en parfait état. Nous reculâmes et nous préparâmes à attaquer. Mais alors que je commençai à préparer mon offensive, la grille s'ouvrit. Nous sursautâmes et je me mis en position de combat. Quatre Ténéfix entrèrent dans notre cellule et firent briller leurs yeux d'un éclat jaune qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Vous êtes debout, c'est parfait. Finissons-en. On va faire vite.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ?! paniqua Fire.

Ils se précipitèrent sur nous et d'un coup je ne vis plus rien. La surprise passée, je compris qu'ils m'avaient bandé les yeux. Je tentai de me débattre, mais ils me maintenaient fermement, leurs griffes s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ma chair.

\- Suivez-nous. ordonnèrent-ils.

\- Pas la peine de pousser ! Je sais marcher toute seule ! m'écriai-je en tentant de me dégager.

Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes. Je tendis l'oreille à la recherche d'indices, mais tout était silencieux. Nous entendîmes soudain une porte s'ouvrir devant nous, puis se refermer après notre passage. Je sentis qu'on m'immobilisait. Je gigotai en vain, et bientôt je ne pus plus bouger du tout. On m'ôta mon bandeau et je pus voir à nouveau. Je tournai la tête vers Fire, que j'entendais gémir à côté de moi. Nous étions tous les deux ligotés à des poteaux.

\- Fire ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, et toi ?

\- Pfff… Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui va vous arriver. Sinon vous ne seriez pas aussi calmes. lâcha quelqu'un à ma droite.

C'était une voix que j'avais déjà entendu. Je tournai la tête en direction de celle-ci et manquait de m'étouffer.

\- Massko ?!

Il était lui aussi ligoté à un poteau, tout comme nous.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?

\- Euh… Non…

\- C'est la Cour des Condamnés. Ils s'apprêtent à se débarrasser définitivement de nous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Attends un peu ! Intervins-je. Qu'ils se débarrassent de toi, c'est normal, mais pourquoi nous ? On a rien fait !

\- Pfff… De toute façon je m'en fiche. Vous avez dû faire quelque chose qui leur a déplu.

\- On a strictement rien fait ! On ne sait même pas comment on est arrivés là ! m'énervai-je.

\- Ça m'est égal. D'ailleurs regarde… Ils arrivent.

Soudain six Ténéfix entrèrent dans la salle. Ils se plantèrent devant nous et firent à nouveau briller les petits yeux mauvais en ricanant. Leur rire me fit froid dans le dos, un frisson désagréable parcourut mon échine.

\- Les Ténéfix sont nos geôliers, ils sont toujours chargés du sale boulot. expliqua Massko. Ils sont les sbires de Noctunoir.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu dis ?!

Je me rappelai que sur la place de la ville, c'était des Ténéfix qui maintenaient Massko pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Soudain Noctunoir entra dans la pièce. Un bref espoir étreignit mon cœur, et je me sentis soulagée. Il venait nous aider ! Les Pokémon du futur avaient dû nous prendre pour des intrus et nous arrêter, mais Noctunoir allait tout leur expliquer, et nous serions relâchés.

\- Messire Noctunoir, les condamnés sont prêts. annonça un Ténéfix.

\- Bien.

\- Messire Noctunoir ! cria Fire. C'est nous ! Aidez-nous !

Mais il ne nous accorda pas le moindre regard.

\- Débarrassez-moi de ces trois-là, qu'on en finisse. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Quoi ?!

Je sentis comme une pierre tomber sur mon estomac, qui se contracta violemment.

\- Je vous laisse vous préparer. dit Noctunoir en sortant de la salle, nous abandonnant à notre sort.

Les Ténéfix se mirent à ricaner, et j'eus à nouveau la chair de poule.

\- Whé hé hé !

Ces Pokémon semblaient si malsains, avec leurs yeux faits de pierres précieuses qui brillaient d'un éclat menaçant, avec les griffes acérées, et leur rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. L'entendre me suffisait pour sentir monter en moi en sentiment de terreur.

\- Attendez ! s'égosilla Fire. Messire Noctunoir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Mais il était déjà parti. Les Ténéfix se placèrent en ligne devant nous et commencèrent à aiguiser leurs griffes. Massko nous parla à voix basse. Il semblait tendu.

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive… Tu ferais mieux de te taire pour qu'ils ne t'entendent pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre vous deux… Alors faites-moi confiance.

Je ne pus retenir un ricanement mauvais.

\- Laisse-moi rire ! Te faire confiance ? Pourquoi tu nous aiderais ?

\- Comme tu veux… Ils ont bientôt fini de se préparer.

Je réfléchis un court instant. Pourquoi Massko nous proposait-il son aide ? C'était un odieux criminel. A part pour qu'on l'aide à s'évader, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y gagnait. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me poser trop de questions. Il nous fallait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, ou nous allions mal finir. Je ne perdais rien à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire après tout.

\- D'accord, je t'écoute.

Noctunoir refit son apparition à ce moment précis.

\- Nous sommes prêts messire Noctunoir. Annoncèrent les Ténéfix.

\- Excellent. Que l'exécution commence !

\- Whé hé hé !

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de nous, un sourire perfide sur leur visage ignoble…

\- Ecoutez-moi bien. chuchota précipitamment Massko. Les griffes des Ténéfix sont plus aiguisées que celle de n'importe qui. Ils vont nous attaquer à coup de griffe et nous lacérer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Fire pâlit, et j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté.

\- Mais ça va peut-être nous laisser un moyen de s'échapper… Seules nos têtes dépassent de ces cordes. Ils vont forcément griffer nos liens au passage. Si jamais ils en tranchaient quelques-uns… Alors il suffirait de charger pour nous libérer.

\- Et si jamais… Les cordes ne sont pas coupées ? demanda Fire, hésitant.

Massko ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Dans ce cas… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

Les Ténéfix se ruèrent soudain sur nous et commencèrent à enchaîner les coups de griffes à une vitesse prodigieuse. La douleur était indescriptible. J'avais beau me débattre, je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un centimètre, les cordages étant trop serrés. Et les coups de griffes pleuvaient. J'entendis Fire hurler de douleur à côté de moi. Je serrai les dents, et Massko devait faire de même, puisque je ne l'entendais pas.

\- Cou… Courage ! Tenez bon ! Guettez le bon moment ! articula-t-il avec difficulté.

J'avais mal. Terriblement mal. Des larmes de douleur commencèrent à inonder mes joues. C'en était trop, je n'allais jamais pouvoir tenir… Il me sembla qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité lorsque j'entendis la voix de Massko à côté de moi

\- Regardez ! Nos… cordes…

J'ouvris un œil et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes liens. Ils étaient tailladés un peu partout, certains ne tenant plus qu'à un fil.

\- C'est le moment… Chargez ! hurla Massko.

Prenant appui sur le poteau dans mon dos, je chargeai vers l'avant et m'effondrai à terre, néanmoins libérée. Fire et Massko avaient fait de même. Les Ténéfix bondirent en arrière, surpris.

\- Comment ? Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! s'écria Noctunoir.

\- Prenez ça ! hurla Massko.

Je le vis lever une patte puis abattre quelque chose de brillant sur le sol. Il y eut une explosion de lumière blanche, et je fus aveuglée. Puis je sentis qu'on m'attrapait la patte et qu'on m'entraînait. Les Ténéfix se mirent à hurler.

\- Aaaaah !

\- J'y vois plus rien !

\- De la lumière ! Au secours ! Mes yeux !

-De l'ombre ! De l'ombre vite !

\- Enfin reprenez-vous ! s'énerva Noctunoir. Ce n'est rien qu'une Lumiorbe ! Son effet est de courte durée !

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa et que les Pokémon spectre purent voir à nouveau correctement, ils constatèrent que leurs prisonniers avaient disparu sans laisser de trace.

\- Malédiction ! pesta Noctunoir. Ils ont pris la fuite ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin, cherchez les !

Je les entendis s'éloigner. Il n'y avait plus de danger maintenant. Massko creusa la surface au-dessus de nous et nous fit sortir du sol.

 _Alors comme ça Massko possède la capacité tunnel ? Je comprends mieux comment il a fait pour s'enfuir au Lac Cristal… C'est bien pratique de pouvoir disparaitre sous terre._

\- On a réussi à leur échapper pour le moment mais… On est pas encore tirés d'affaire. Dit Massko. Il faut vite sortir d'ici.

Il commença à courir et nous nous élançâmes à sa suite. Sortir de cet endroit ne fut pas chose aisée, mais Massko semblait connaitre les lieux comme sa poche. Nous le suivions comme son ombre, désireux de sortir d'ici vivant. Plusieurs fois, il nous entraina dans un coin sombre pour nous cacher le temps qu'une troupe de Ténéfix ne passe devant nous sans nous voir. Il était également prêt à utiliser sa capacité tunnel à tout moment si nous nous retrouvions à découvert sans pouvoir se cacher.

\- Massko ? demanda Fire tout en courant.

\- Quoi ?

\- On est… Dans le futur ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… On pourra rentrer chez nous ? Il y a un moyen n'est-ce pas ?

\- S'ils nous rattrapent, rentrer chez vous sera le cadet de tes soucis, alors plus vite !

Nous accélérâmes, mais Fire n'en pouvait plus, je le voyais bien. Moi et Massko étions des Pokémon fait pour la vitesse, mais Fire fatiguait. Je lui attrapai la patte et la tins fermement.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Fire ! Je vais te tirer !

Fire me lança un regard reconnaissant mais ne répondis pas afin économiser son souffle.

\- Tenez bon ! nous encouragea Massko. La sortie est juste là !

Ne voyant aucune lumière particulière, je me demandai comment il savait ça. Même quelque instant plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. En découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux, j'eus un hoquet de surprise et je m'arrêtai net dans ma course. Devant nous s'étendait un chemin de pierre suspendu dans le vide. Le ciel était entièrement noir, comme lors d'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles, rempli de nuages sombres semblables à ceux d'un orage menaçant. Tout autour de nous, les couleurs semblaient avoir entièrement disparues. Les arbres étaient tous mort et paraissaient changés en pierre, leurs branches décharnées semblant chercher de l'aide. Un peu partout, des pierres étaient suspendues dans les airs, comme stoppées dans leur mouvement, et figées à tout jamais dans cette posture. C'était un paysage désolé, apocalyptique, exactement comme l'avait décrit Noctunoir. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Comment le monde avait-il pu sombrer de cette manière ?

\- C'est… Notre monde dans le futur…?

\- C'est horrible…

\- C'est comme si… Tout s'était arrêté…

\- Précisément. confirma Massko.

\- Whé hé hé !

Nous sursautâmes tous. Le rire de ce Ténéfix semblait proche. Nous devions nous dépêcher.

\- Il faut continuer à courir. lâcha Massko.

Nous reprîmes notre course. J'avais l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Et que nous allions bientôt nous réveiller. Ramboum nous hurlerait que nous sommes en retard pour la réunion matinale, et nous aurions du mal à nous lever car nous n'aurions pas assez dormi. Je fermai les yeux tout en courant, utilisant ma détection d'auras pour ne pas dévier du chemin. Mais lorsque je les rouvris, nous étions toujours dans ce monde désolé et sans vie. Je me sentis soudainement abattue et emplie de désespoir, comme si la vie commençait à me quitter moi aussi, tout comme elle avait quitté ce monde. Je commençai à fatiguer, et je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que ça devait être pour Fire. Nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de nous reposer. Au bout d'un moment, Fire craqua.

\- Massko… Pff… Je n'en peux plus… supplia-t-il.

\- Il faut continuer, s'ils nous rattrapent on est morts ! Tiens bon et cours !

\- Facile à dire… Pff… Je n'en peux plus… Pff… Je dois m'arrêter…

\- Bon d'accord… céda Massko.

Je jetai un œil à Fire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement l'effort lui coûtait. Massko repéra un renfoncement dans la paroi de la falaise que nous suivions depuis un moment, et nous pûmes enfin nous arrêter.

\- Ici ils ne nous verront pas. On ne fait qu'une courte pause, après il faudra repartir.

Fire peinait vraiment à retrouver son souffle, et je n'étais pas certaine non plus de tenir le coup. Je remarquai soudain quelque chose de familier du coin de l'œil.

\- Eh ! Il y a une statue Kangourex ! Fire, touche-la ! Tu récupèreras en moins de deux !

Fire accueillit avec joie l'énergie de la statue. Massko et moi la touchâmes également. Nous étions maintenant au top de notre forme.

\- Bien, on devrait repartir si tu as récupéré. Inutile de perdre du temps. lâcha froidement Massko.

\- Attends un peu ! le retint Fire. On a collaboré avec toi pour fuir parce qu'on avait pas le choix… Mais on a jamais dit qu'on continuerait à te suivre après ! Tu es un mauvais Pokémon, je ne suis pas près de te faire confiance !

Je pensais la même chose. J'avais jusqu'ici gardé mon opinion car Massko nous entrainait loin du danger, mais nous ne savions pas où il comptait aller ensuite. Peut-être même qu'il se débarrasserait de nous. Il avait peut-être seulement besoin d'aide pour sauver sa peau.

\- Pff… Alors comme ça c'est moi le sale type ? s'énerva-t-il. Et Noctunoir lui, il est blanc comme neige ? C'est un grand héros ? Alors comment tu expliques son comportement tout à l'heure ? Il a voulu vous tuer !

Fire pâlit. Massko avait touché un point sensible.

\- Mais… Ça ne veut pas dire que je puisse me fier à toi Massko…

\- On dirait que ce n'est pas facile de gagner ta confiance…

\- La confiance se mérite. intervins-je. Elle est acquise après des épreuves passées ensemble et une preuve qu'on peut l'accorder. Nous ne te connaissons pas, et ce que nous savons de toi est… Peu engageant.

\- Pff… Je pensais que l'union ferait la force mais… Ça ne sert à rien de faire équipe si on ne peut pas compter les uns sur les autres. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je me mets immédiatement en route. Vous devriez faire de même. Bonne chance.

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner, mais Fire le retint de nouveau.

\- Attends ! A quoi bon partir si rapidement ? Il fait nuit en plus, on ne voit presque rien. On pourrait peut-être attendre le jour non ?

Massko s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard empli de pitié.

\- C'est impossible. Navré de vous l'apprendre mais…

Il tourna la tête, une expression douloureuse dans le regard.

\- Le jour ne se lèvera jamais. Ce monde est perpétuellement plongé dans l'ombre. Tout ça parce que… La planète est paralysée.

\- Et c'est toi qui es responsable de cette paralysie non ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu dans notre monde. Pour faire la même chose. crachai-je.

Le regard de Massko se durcit soudainement.

\- Tu es libre de croire ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche pas mal.

Il nous tourna à nouveau le dos et reprit son chemin au pas de course. Je le regardai s'éloigner et s'enfoncer dans une grotte incrustée dans la falaise, au bout du chemin. Je poussai un long soupire et me laissai glisser le long de la paroi. Je m'assis en mettant ma tête entre mes pattes.

\- Arg… Lou… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

\- Moi non plus… J'ai testé Massko. Tu as vu son regard quand il a dit que le jour ne se lèverai jamais ?

\- Oui… Mais tu crois que…

\- Je l'ai accusé d'être responsable de ce fait. Tu as vu son changement de ton immédiat. On pourrait presque croire qu'il regrette la paralysie de la planète… Mais pourtant… Lorsque les rouages du temps sont déplacés, le temps s'arrête, nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux… Et la paralysie de la planète a bien eu lieu, comme l'avait prédit Noctunoir… Je ne vois pas quelle excuse on pourrait bien lui trouver…

\- Il y a encore une chose que je ne saisis pas. Les rouages du temps ont été récupérés, et les Cré's ont dû les remettre à leur place. Le temps a donc dû reprendre son cours normal. Pourquoi la planète est-elle toujours paralysée dans le futur ?

Je tiquai. Fire avait raison. Si Massko avait été arrêté, le monde était sauvé. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours dans cet état ?

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Soit les Cré's ne les ont pas encore remis à leur place, après tout on ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'on est ici… Soit cela a déjà été fait, mais il faut du temps pour que le futur change… Soit… Le futur ne peut-être changé, même par les actions du passé.

Fire frissonna.

\- J'espère vraiment que la première hypothèse est la bonne…

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, essayant de digérer ce qui venait de nous arriver. Nous étions encore plus perdus qu'avant, et malgré l'énergie rendue par la statue Kangourex, je me sentais épuisée malgré tout.

\- Whé hé hé !

Un sentiment de terreur m'envahit en entendant ce rire. Un seul regard échangé avec Fire et nous nous précipitâmes à la suite de Massko sans demander notre reste. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la grotte dans laquelle il était entrée et nous recommençâmes à courir. Le noir était absolu dans la grotte. Seule la flamme de Fire nous éclairait un tantinet, mais il fit de son mieux pour la réduire afin de ne pas nous faire repérer. Je lui tenais fermement la patte pour ne pas le perdre, et nous courûmes dans le noir, nous guidant grâce aux auras.

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée sur la plage, j'avais toujours traversé toutes les épreuves. Même lorsque la situation était critique, j'avais toujours gardé mon sang-froid, me préparant simplement à affronter ce qui m'attendait. Mais ici, pour la première fois, je sentais vraiment la peur grignoter ma chair et mon esprit. Ce monde ne m'inspirait que désespoir et horreur. Je courais la peur au ventre, ayant l'impression à chaque seconde que les Ténéfix allaient nous rattraper et nous lacérer. C'était la panique et l'adrénaline qui permettait à mes pattes de courir aussi vite. Nous atteignîmes enfin la sortie de la grotte. Il faisait un peu moins noir qu'à l'intérieur, mais sans soleil ni lune ni étoile, c'était à peine si nous voyions devant nous. Lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau hors d'haleine, nous continuâmes à avancer en marchant et en respirant à fond, lentement, pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous arrivâmes devant une cascade et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous arrêter pour l'observer quelques instants. Elle aussi était figée. L'eau ne coulait plus. Elle était grise et immobile, comme de la pierre.

\- Même la cascade est pétrifiée… C'est incroyable…

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, seule notre respiration saccadée se faisant entendre.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Noctunoir nous a emmenés dans le futur… Lui qui était si gentil avec nous… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire… Si seulement il y avait un moyen de démêler le vrai du faux…

Son visage s'illumina soudain et il se tourna vers moi.

\- J'ai une idée ! Sers-toi de ton Cri Dimensionnel Lou ! Touche quelque chose ! L'eau par exemple !

Je m'approchai de l'eau, le cœur emplit d'espoir. Je ne contrôlais pas mes visions, et je n'avais aucune garantie que l'un d'entre elle se déclencherait. Et si c'était le cas, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle me montrerait. Peut-être simplement des Pokémon jouant autour de la cascade, à l'époque où le monde n'était pas encore paralysé. Et cela ne nous avancerait à rien. Mais c'était tout ce que nous avions pour l'instant. Je posai doucement ma patte sur l'eau. Elle était froide et lisse comme du marbre. Je fermai les yeux et attendis. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Alors… ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non… Désolée mais cette fois ça n'a pas marché…

Je lu la déception sur le visage de Fire. Il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, mais cette fois, nous n'avions pas le moindre indice. Sentant qu'il risquait de se décourager complètement si je ne faisais rien, je lui touchai doucement l'épaule.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite avant d'entendre à nouveau ce cri horrible…

\- Tu as raison, partons sur le champ.

Nous nous remîmes en chemin, et nous recommençâmes à marcher sans savoir où nous allions. Nous ne courrions pas pour éviter de nous épuiser et d'être obligé de faire des pauses, mais nous pressions le pas, et nous ne nous arrêtions pas. Quelque fois, nous trouvions des statues Kangourex. Chaque fois, nous en profitions pour récupérer notre énergie, mais nous ne nous attardions jamais. Le chemin s'étendait à l'infini devant nous, tout droit, tout plat. Nous n'avions nulle part où nous cacher si des Ténéfix, mais en contrepartie, nous les verrions arriver de loin. Au bout d'un moment, le chemin commença à grimper, et nous passâmes sur une colline au terrain accidenté. Le relief offrait quelques cachettes, mais nous pressâmes tout de même le pas pour ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Parfois, il nous semblait voir une ombre bouger du coin de l'œil, ce qui nous réveillait aussitôt notre sentiment de terreur. Nous étions plus que sur nos gardes : nos nerfs étaient à vifs.

Après un temps de marche que je n'aurai su évaluer, le paysage évolua à nouveau. Quelques arbres morts réapparurent dans le décor. Nous grimpâmes une pente douce, mais très longue, et nous arrivâmes enfin sur une plateforme en hauteur qui flottait dans le vide, son seul lien avec le sol étant le chemin qui permettait d'y accéder. La prison dont nous nous étions échappés était également suspendue dans les airs, et je me demandai brièvement comment c'était possible. C'était comme si le monde s'était figé en pleine explosion. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant et nous contemplâmes le monde en dessous de nous. Il faisait si noir qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais au loin, nous aperçûmes des lumières. Faibles, tristes, même lugubres, mais des lumières quand même. C'était comme les lumières d'une petite ville. Pendant un instant, je trouvai ce spectacle plutôt beau. Mais l'instant d'après, je réalisai ce que c'était.

\- Ces lumières… Elles viennent de la Cours des Condamnés non ? demandai-je d'un ton plat, dénué d'émotion.

\- Je crois bien…

\- On en a fait du chemin…

\- Tu crois que les Ténéfix sont encore à nos trousses ?

\- Je ne sais spas… Il y a longtemps que nous ne les avons plus entendus, mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence pesant. Un silence de mort.

\- Dis Lou…

\- Oui ?

\- Noctunoir nous a sauvés plusieurs fois… Nous avons beaucoup appris à son contact… J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour lui… Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi…

Sa voix se brisa, et il se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, dévastant ses joues. C'en était trop pour lui. Et pour moi aussi. Je le pris dans mes bras et il laissa éclater sa peine, sa peur, le stress accumulé. Je le berçai doucement. Je voulu lui fredonner une mélodie rassurante, comme l'aurait fait une mère voulant apaiser son enfant, mais j'avais une grosse boule dans la gorge, et je craignais de pleurer aussi si j'essayais de produire le moindre son. Si Fire me voyait pleurer, il perdrait définitivement tout courage. Si je me montrai forte, si je tenais le coup, cela lui donnerait l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Petit à petit, il finit par se calmer. Je continuai cependant à le bercer.

\- Lou… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Jusqu'où est ce qu'on va devoir courir comme ça ? Pendant combien de temps ? Et… Comment on va rentrer chez nous ?

Je n'avais malheureusement pas de réponses à ses questions. Nous n'avions ni alliés, ni réponses à nos question, rien pour nous aider, et nos connaissances sur ce monde étaient inexistantes. Nous ne savions pas où aller, où nous réfugier, à qui nous adresser…

\- Et les autres à la Guilde… Je me demande comment ils vont. Ce qu'ils font… Tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent très fort à nous. le rassurai-je. Peut-être même qu'ils cherchent un moyen de venir nous chercher…

\- Ils me manquent tous tellement…

Je sentis l'émotion l'étrangler à nouveau. Les Ténéfix risquaient de rattraper l'avance que nous avions prise sur eux, il fallait repartir. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de lui remonter le moral. J'avais une idée. J'ignorais où elle nous mènerait. Mais nous n'avions rien d'autre.

\- Fire… Rentrons chez nous. dis-je fermement.

\- Hein ? Mais… Comment ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant ses yeux humides.

\- On va… On va trouver Massko.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance ou non… Mais écoute-moi. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il voulait faire équipe avec nous. Il connait ce monde. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Avec lui nous serons plus en sécurité. Et même s'il a des intentions malsaines… Imaginons qu'il compte retourner dans notre monde et reprendre son ignoble tâche. Il connait le moyen de retourner dans notre époque. Et si nous le suivons… nous pourrons rentrer chez nous. Et nous l'arrêterons une fois revenus dans le présent. Pour l'instant, la meilleure solution semble être de le suivre.

Fire me regarda en silence. Il se mit à réfléchir et arrêta de renifler. Ça marchait. Il fallait que je lui occupe l'esprit, que je lui donne un but à poursuivre pour qu'il ne se décourage pas.

\- Tu as raison… Tu as confiance en lui Lou ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Nous avons des informations contradictoires… Mais je pense qu'il peut nous être utile. Et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

\- Oui… Tu as raison. C'est la seule chose à faire. Allons-y Lou. Allons trouver Massko !

Je reconnus son regard : il était déterminé à présent. Cela me fit chaud au cœur de le voir en meilleur forme.

\- Lou… Merci. Une fois de plus tu es là pour me remonter le moral. Toi aussi tu dois avoir le moral à zéro. Toi aussi tu dois avoir peur. Pourtant… Tu as mis tes émotions de côté pour m'aider. Excuse-moi d'avoir été si égoïste. Tu es le plus grand soutien de ma vie… Tu es… Mon irremplaçable partenaire. Merci Lou. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais abattre.

Je lui souris, émue par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il avait peut-être l'impression que c'était moi qui le guidait et le soutenait, mais en réalité, moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui. Tant qu'il était là, j'avais quelqu'un pour qui me battre. J'avais quelqu'un à protéger. J'avais une raison de tenir bon. Ma détermination venait de lui uniquement. Sans lui, je ne savais pas si j'aurai tenu le coup. Si nous rentrions vivant, je trouverai le courage de lui dire tout ça. Nous nous étreignîmes quelques instants, subjugués par l'émotion. Puis je me fis violence pour me remettre ne route. Il fallait rattraper le retard que nous avions pris. Massko était sûrement déjà loin, et les Ténéfix juste derrière nous. Cependant nous puisions notre force dans notre détermination à rentrer chez nous.

Nous repartîmes pour de longues heures de marche. Du moins c'est ce qu'il me semblait, puisque nous n'avions aucune notion du temps. Sans jour soleil ni lune, nous ne pouvions savoir l'heure qu'il était. Mais nous ne faisions plus la moindre pause. Massko ne s'arrêterait certainement pas, et il ne fallait pas prendre encore plus de retard sur lui. Le paysage qui défilait était toujours le même, si bien que nous aurions aussi bien pu tourner en rond sans nous en rendre compte. Seulement de temps en temps, un gros rocher suspendu dans les airs ou un arbre mort avec une forme particulière nous indiquait que nous avancions bel et bien. Au bout d'un moment, nous finîmes par trouver une autre grotte.

Nous nous engouffrâmes aussitôt dedans sans réfléchir. Même si les Ténéfix voyaient certainement dans le noir, ils ne nous chercheraient peut-être pas dans les grottes. Il y avait quelques trous dans le plafond, ce que ne nous laissait pas complètement dans le noir, mais comme il n'y avait pas de lumière dehors, cela ne nous aidait pas beaucoup. Nous ne croisions aucun Pokémon. Et pas de nourriture. Pas la moindre baie ni la moindre graine. Je me demandai comment les Pokémon de ce monde faisaient pour se nourrir, ou même s'il en restait. Nous n'en avions pas croisé un seul. Une pensée horrible me vint à l'esprit : et si tout le monde était mort ? Qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de survivants ? Je fus soudainement prise de nausée.

[…]

 _Pendant ce temps, au fond de la même grotte, Massko avançait avec la prudence naturelle qu'il avait acquise au court des années._

 _\- Ça fait un bon moment que j'avance… se dit-il. Je devrais bientôt voir la sortie… Si j'arrive à sortir d'ici, normalement la forêt ne devrait plus être très loin._

 _Il jeta un regard derrière lui._

 _\- Je me demande où en sons les deux autres… Peu importe, ma mission passe avant tout le reste. Je dois l'accomplir, quels que soient les sacrifices…_

 _Soudain, une voix résonna dans l'obscurité de la caverne._

 _\- Eh, toi là ! Halte !_

 _Massko sursauta et regarda autour de lui, méfiant._

 _\- Qui va là ?_

 _\- Tu profanes cet endroit ! Et tu perturbe notre sommeil ! Et en plus tu tente de t'enfuir sans même t'excuser ?_

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _\- Tu nous as mis en colère ! Tu vas payer pour cet affront !_

 _\- Montrez-vous bande de lâches !_

 _\- Tu insinue que nous nous cachons ? Mais nous sommes là… Tout près de toi… Pas de quartier pour les intrus !_

 _Massko hurla, et son cri résonna en écho sur les murs de la caverne vide._

[…]

Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, mais il y avait longtemps que nous marchions, et je commençais à avoir faim. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réfléchir.

 _S'il n'y a plus de lumière, les Pokémon plante ont dû disparaitre… Sauf Massko apparemment. Et l'eau… Si elle est figée, les Pokémon qui vivaient dedans ont dû rester coincés ! S'il n'y a plus de nourriture, personne n'a du survivre ! Peut-être que Massko… Allait dans le passé chercher de la nourriture… Quant à Noctunoir et les Ténéfix… Ce sont des Pokémon spectre. Des fantômes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir, c'est facultatif… Quand on y réfléchit, la paralysie de la planète est un monde idéal pour les Pokémon spectre, mais pas pour tous les autres… De ce point de vue… Massko n'aurait aucune raison de vouloir arrêter le temps… Alors que Noctunoir… Mais alors… Pourquoi Massko volait-il les rouages du temps ? Peut-être voulait-il les emmener dans le futur pour retrouver un monde normal ? Mais alors, il se ficherait que le passé soit privé de mouvement ? C'est tellement égoïste ! Mais si c'est le cas, Massko pourrait venir vivre dans le passé, tout simplement. Ou alors il a une famille à protéger…_

J'avais mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Mais je réalisai qu'en réalité, nous ne connaissions pas ses motivations. Noctunoir ne nous avait apparemment pas tout dit, et de toute façon, il n'était plus de notre côté… Je vis soudains une lumière très vive au loin, et je me stoppai net, mon sang se glaçant dans mes veines. En regardant mieux, je m'aperçus que cette lumière provenant d'une sorte de cage dont les barreaux étaient parcourus d'énergie jaune et violette. Et dans cette cage, se trouvait Massko.

\- Massko !

Il semblait souffrir

Je me précipitai vers lui mais je pris bien garde à ne pas toucher à la cage. Massko semblait souffrir, à son contact, comme si elle lui absorbait son énergie ou qu'elle lui causait une intense douleur.

\- Massko ça va ?

\- N'approche pas ! cria-t-il. Fait attention… Il y a un ennemi…

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? Je ne vois rien !

\- Juste… A côté de toi… articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Je regardai autour de moi et Fire nous éclaira de sa flamme chatoyante.

\- Hein ? Tu parles de ce caillou ? demandai-je, déconcertée.

Le caillou en question se mit à remuer vivement, comme s'il prenait vie. Fire et moi reculâmes vivement. Une voix en sortit et résonna dans la caverne.

\- Vous aussi… Vous avez profané ce lieu… Vous allez finir comme lui !

\- Montre-toi d'abord ! Que j'explose ta sale face de rat !

Il y eu un crissement horrible. Je l'avais mis en colère visiblement.

\- Tu oses nous insulter ?

Je lui donnai un coup de pied pour l'encourager à sortir. Je n'allais quand même pas avoir peur d'un bête caillou, quoi qu'il puisse y avoir à l'intérieur !

\- Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Le crissement retentit à nouveau. J'ignorais d'où me venait cette assurance soudaine. Mais je n'avais plus peur. J'allai me battre. Et Fire serait à mes côtés. En y réfléchissant, je pouvais deviner pourquoi je n'avais plus peur. Parce que cette pierre ne pouvait être qu'un Pokémon, forcément. C'était donc quelque chose que je pouvais affronter. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on nous attaquait parce qu'on mettait les pieds sur un territoire. Cette habitude me replongea dans l'atmosphère de mon quotidien, à la Guilde, me réconfortant un peu. J'allais affronter le problème, comme je l'avais toujours fait.

\- Tu l'auras voulu insolente ! Nous sommes Spiritomb ! Nous sommes l'incarnation d'une légion d'esprits…

Le Pokémon se montra enfin, sortant de son réceptacle sous forme d'apparition spectrale. Puis il se matérialisa. On aurait dit qu'il n'était qu'une scie tranchante en forme de roue plate sur lequel était dessiné un visage malsain et cruel. Il était d'un violet lumineux, parcouru de lumières jeunes et verte. Il produisait en permanence une sorte de son strident très désagréable pour les oreilles.

\- Prépare-toi à affronter 108 spectres ! déclara-t-il de sa voix perçante.

\- Te donne pas des grands airs ! le provoquai-je. Tu n'es pas 108 Pokémon, tu es tout seul. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu es malveillant, et tu as été emprisonné dans cette clé de voute pour te punir de ta cruauté. On va te donner la leçon que tu mérites !

\- Fait attention ! m'avertit Massko. Il est très fort !

Je doutai soudain de nos chances. Massko était bien plus fort que nous, et Spiritomb l'avait vaincu. De plus, je l'avais mis dans une colère noire. Mais je ne laissai rien paraitre de mon trouble. Ma visible assurance avait redonné du courage à Fire, qui semblait prêt à se battre. Sans attendre, il créa un cercle de feu puis l'envoya en plein dans la figure de Spiritomb qui se rétracta pour que le cercle passe autour de lui sans le toucher. J'en profitai alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde pour foncer vers lui et lui lancer une puissante boule d'énergie. Il la reçue de plein fouet mais cela ne l'affecta pas. C'était un spectre, et malheureusement, mes attaques psychiques ou physiques lui passeraient au travers. Il me repoussa brutalement avec une attaque ténèbres qui m'éjecta quelques mètres plus loin. Je me relevai et repris le combat. Même si seules les attaques de Fire avaient une chance de le toucher, il fallait que je l'aide. Nous l'attaquâmes sans relâche, mais toutes nos attaques semblaient le traverser. Je commençai à fatiguer. Il n'était pourtant pas invincible !

 _J'ai l'impression de me battre contre un hologramme dont la base est… Mais oui ! La base ! C'est ça qu'il faut attaquer !_

Je me précipitai vers Fire et lui chuchotai rapidement mon plan.

\- Qu'avez-vous à chuchoter ? Vous avez peur ? Vous allez vous enfuir peut-être ? Je ne vous laisserais pas…

\- On a pas l'intention de fuir. le coupai-je.

Je fonçai vers lui de front, il voulut m'envoyer une attaque boule d'énergie spectrale mais j'esquivai et me plaçai rapidement derrière lui. Je le soulevai ensuite par sa « base », la clé de voute dans laquelle il était enfermé.

\- Hééééé ! Que fais-tu ? Repose-moi immédiatement !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver. dis-je en souriant.

Fire se plaça en dessous de lui et cracha un jet long jet de flamme. A présent Spiritomb cuisait comme s'il était dans une marmite. Tandis que Fire le maintenait dans les airs par la puissance de son attaque, je sautai à la hauteur de la clé de voute.

\- Et smash ! criai-je, en la frappant de toutes mes forces, à la manière d'un joueur de volley qui renvoie la balle en sautant par-dessus le filet.

La violence du coup le projeta au sol, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne rebondit pas souplement comme un ballon. Il se rétracta aussitôt dans sa clé de voute pour se réfugier. Après un horrible cri strident, il se mit à sautiller pour s'échapper, et l'énergie qui entourait Massko disparut. Je grimaçai.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Nous nous approchâmes de Massko afin de nous assurer de son état.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais… Ça va aller…

Il se releva avec difficulté.

\- Ce Pokémon… Il a pris possession de mon corps en passant par mon nez… Comme tu l'as dit, Spiritomb est un Pokémon malveillant d'après la légende. Mais beaucoup d'autres Pokémon, même timides auraient agi comme ça. Ils ont beau être gentils en temps normal… L'ombre perpétuelle qui règne ici les a influencés. Ils deviennent agressifs, aigris et corrompus.

\- C'est affreux… se désola Fire.

Le visage de Massko s'illumina soudain.

\- Eh… Vous vous décidez enfin à me croire tous les deux ?

\- En quelques sortes… répondit Fire. On a pas une totale confiance en toi, on ne te connaît pas. Mais…

\- Pff… Je te l'ai dis. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ensemble si la confiance ne règne pas.

\- Toi aussi tu es exigent. répliquai-je. Même un Pokémon de notre monde, tu crois qu'on lui ferait confiance dès les premiers instants ? Il faut du temps pour qu'une confiance s'installe. On avait confiance en Noctunoir. Et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Comment veux-tu qu'on ne se méfie pas maintenant ?

\- C'est juste…

\- Cependant…

J'avais du mal à croire à ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

\- Noctunoir nous a trahit, il se dissimulait sous un masque… Alors que tu n'as jamais cherché à nous tuer. Pas même dans notre monde. Enfin je crois. Et tu nous as aidés. Ce que tu dis tiens debout. Ça a l'air logique. Alors pour l'instant… On veut bien faire équipe avec toi.

\- C'est surtout pour vous, moi je m'en fiche. dit-il d'un air détaché, mais je commençais à douter du contraire.

\- S'il te plait… Dis-nous ce que tu sais sur le futur… Et… Dis-nous pourquoi tu es venu dans notre monde. On est prêts à t'écouter…

\- Et si ce que je vous disais n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? répliqua-t-il d'un air buté.

\- C'est bon, on fera le tri nous-même. On va se faire un avis.

\- Bon… Dans ce cas… je vais tout vous raconter. Venez, ne restons pas là.

Je jetai un dernier regard sur cette grotte effrayante, plongée dans l'ombre la plus totale. Je n'étais pas mécontente de sortir d'ici.


	15. Le Secret de la Paralysie de la Planète

Massko nous conduisit dans un endroit reculé à l'abri des regards et vérifia nous étions bien seuls.

\- Bien… Ici ça ira.

\- Alors… Raconte-nous, Massko. Dans le futur… Pourquoi la planète s'est paralysée ?

\- Ça remonte au passé. A votre époque. La cause de la paralysie de la planète… Est l'effondrement de la Tour du Temps, gouvernée par Dialga.

\- Dialga ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Dialga… C'est… Un Pokémon légendaire non ? intervins-je en tentant de me souvenir de sa légende. C'est le gardien du temps !

\- Exact. Dialga s'assurait que le temps s'écoule normalement depuis la Tour du Temps. Mais la tour a commencé à s'effondrer petit à petit… Et le temps a commencé à se détraquer. Jusqu'à ce que la Tour ne s'effondre complètement, et que le temps ne s'arrête pour de bon. La planète s'est alors retrouvée paralysée.

\- Que… Qu'est-il arrivé à Dialga ?

\- Quand le temps a commencé à se détraquer, Dialga a été perturbé. Il a perdu la raison et l'ombre s'est emparée de lui. Il est désormais méconnaissable. Il s'est transformé en Dialga Primal, sa version sombre… Il n'est plus capable de ressentir la moindre émotion, il est maintenant cruel et froid. Il gouverne ce monde et refuse qu'il change. C'est pour cela qu'il souhaite m'éliminer. Parce que j'ai tenté de modifier l'histoire. Parce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps jusqu'à votre époque pour essayer d'empêcher la paralysie de la planète, afin de vous éviter un tel futur.

\- Attends… Tu dis que tu voulais empêcher la paralysie de la planète ? Mais… C'est tout le contraire de ce qu'on nous avait dit ! On nous a dit que tu voulais la provoquer, au contraire…

Je me rappelai soudain de l'arrestation de Massko sur la place Pokémon, avant que nous ne soyons projetés dans le futur.

 _Quand Noctunoir a dit que Massko était cruel et qu'il voulait conduire le monde à sa perte… A ce moment-là, Massko était complètement ligoté et bâillonné, mais il a essayé de parler. Si on ajoute ça à mon hypothèse de tout à l'heure selon laquelle un monde figé ne convient qu'aux Pokémon spectre… Et qu'il fait mourir les autres Pokémon, ceux du type plante en premier… Alors… La version de Massko est beaucoup plus réaliste que celle de Noctunoir… D'ailleurs à part Massko… Noctunoir, Ténéfix, Spiritomb… Tous étaient de type spectre. Nous n'avons croisé aucun autre Pokémon. Même si Massko affirme qu'il y en a d'autres…_

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'indigna Massko.

\- D'ailleurs, tu volais les rouages du temps, ça tu ne peux pas le nier ! argumenta Fire.

Il y avait aussi ce détail. Le seul qui m'empêchait de croire pour de bon à la version de Massko. S'il n'avait pas d'explication pour ses actes, alors tout ce qu'il disait était faux.

\- Evidemment… Vu sous cet angle vous ne me croirez jamais. soupira Massko. En fait je réunissais les rouages du temps. J'en avais besoin pour empêcher la Paralysie de la Planète. Il fallait que je les remette à leur place, dans la Tour du Temps. Ainsi le temps se serait remit à s'écouler normalement. C'est le seul moyen pour empêcher votre monde d'avoir un futur comme celui-ci. Le temps est déjà détraqué à votre époque. Cela a commencé. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on retire un rouage du temps de son emplacement, le temps s'arrête dans la région… Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Une fois remis en place à la Tour du temps, tout reprend son cours normal.

Fire prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il semblait essayer de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place. Moi aussi j'essayais d'oublier tout ce que je savais jusqu'à maintenant et d'envisager la version des faits de Massko pour voir si elle était crédible.

\- Mais alors… dit lentement Fire. Tout ce que nous a dit Noctunoir à ton sujet… Il a dit que tu étais un criminel recherché dans le futur. Que tu avais provoqué la paralysie la planète, et que tu voulais faire la même chose dans notre monde… Tu veux dire que tout ça n'était que mensonges ? Il n'y a rien de vrai dans tout ça ?

\- C'est Noctunoir qui vous a raconté tout ça hein ? Et tu crois encore que c'est vrai après qu'il ait tenté de vous tuer ? En réalité, Noctunoir est le plus fidèle sbire de Dialga Primal… Et celui-ci l'a envoyé à ma poursuite pour se débarrasser de moi.

\- Le grand Noctunoir… C'est impossible !

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour vous… dit Massko d'un air compatissant.

\- Dis plutôt que je n'en crois pas un mot !

J'avais de la peine pour Fire. Il se raccrochait à l'idée que la première version était la bonne. Que Noctunoir n'avait pas tenté de nous tuer et qu'il était gentil… Il voulait tellement croire que sur la place Pokémon, alors que Massko était enfin capturé, tout était fini et que tout irait bien désormais. La réalité était trop dure à admettre. Je savais qu'il croyait Massko. Tout comme moi à présent. Tout concordait parfaitement. Mais Fire préférait se bercer d'illusions que d'avoir à admettre qu'il lui faudrait repartir de zéro.

\- Je n'explique pas son comportement dans le futur mais… J'ai… Beaucoup d'admiration… Pour lui… C'est impossible…

Il avait à nouveau les yeux remplis de larmes. J'attendais que Fire se remette pour enfin admettre la vérité. Même si ça me faisait mal à moi aussi, et même si j'étais furieuse d'avoir été trompée durant tout ce temps, je tentai de voir les choses de façon réaliste. Soudain il commença à repartir dans la direction dont nous venions.

\- Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je vais voir Noctunoir.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je vais aller le voir et lui demander toute la vérité.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Il va t'attraper et te tuer sans rien t'expliquer !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Je suis sensé faire… ?

\- C'est bien toi tout à l'heure qui disait que tu n'avalerais pas n'importe quoi et que tu te ferais ta propre opinion parce que tu ne savais plus qui croire !

\- Mais Noctunoir…

C'en était trop. Il fallait que Fire admette la réalité. Maintenant. Je devais le secouer un peu. Je l'attrapai par le bras, le ramenai dans l'enfoncement de la roche et le plaquai contre le mur en le maintenant par les épaules. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et parlai d'une voix ferme.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Fire, je sais que c'est difficile, mais ouvre les yeux ! Noctunoir a tenté de nous tuer ! Il nous emmenés avec lui dans le futur. Jusque-là on pouvait encore se poser des questions. Mais il a tenté de nous tuer ! Nous tuer Fire ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut y avoir une erreur ? Qu'il ne nous aurait pas reconnu ? Tu lui as parlé Fire ! Tu lui as dit que c'était nous, tu lui as demandé pourquoi il faisait ça ! Et il n'a pas répondu ! Il ne nous a pas jeté un regard et il a ordonné NOTRE MORT ! On ne peut plus lui faire confiance ! C'est fini ! Il est contre nous désormais ! On ne sait pas si Massko ment ou pas, mais sa version se tient !

Je radoucis ma voix.

\- Si tu es perdu et que tu n'es plus sur de rien, alors cherche ce dont tu es sûr. Noctunoir est notre ennemi désormais, et Massko est l'ennemi de Noctunoir. Si nous sommes tous contre lui, c'est que nous sommes dans le même camp. Même si tu ne crois pas à sa version, Massko est sûrement du même coté que nous… En tout cas… Moi je le crois. Tout concorde…

Fire me regarda longuement de son regard rempli de larmes. Je lus qu'il avait compris. Il admettait la réalité. Mais ça lui faisait mal.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Fire… Je sais que c'est dur. Mais on est toujours ensemble. Où tu iras j'irai. Et je te demande une fois de plus de me faire confiance. Suivons Massko. Essayons…

Fire se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçai tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Massko pour voir sa réaction. Il hocha la tête. Soit pour me dire que j'avais bien fait, qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser Fire se bercer d'illusion trop longtemps, soit pour me remercier de le croire. Ou peut-être les deux.

\- Merci… D'être toujours là. Murmura Fire.

\- C'est normal. Je t'assure que tu n'iras nulle part sans moi !

\- D'accord… Massko, on te suit. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste ?

\- Je vais retourner dans le passé, à votre époque pour empêcher la paralysie de la planète. Et pour ça, il faut d'abord que je retrouve Celebi. Alors vous me suivez ou pas ?

\- On est avec toi.

[…]

 _Le titan remua dans l'ombre, sa colère difficilement contenue. Ses ennemis lui avait échappé. Une fois de plus._

 _\- Maître Dialga, tout est prêt pour la capture des scélérats. Il se peut que nous soyons amenés à solliciter votre aide Maître._

 _Dialga poussa un grondement menaçant. Cette fois, Noctunoir n'avait pas intérêt à échouer…_

 _\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs…_

[…]

Nous suivions Massko depuis un moment, et je réfléchissais sur le chemin. Je continuai à tenter de replacer la version de Noctunoir par celle de Massko. Je me souvenais de la gentillesse de Noctunoir à cette époque, du nombre de fois où il nous avait aidés. Et je me souvenais de l'air froid de Massko alors qu'il volait les rouages du temps. De combien il m'avait paru monstrueux à l'époque. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu nous tuer de nombreuses fois, et il s'était contenté de nous mettre K.O. Et puis, certains de ses propos me revinrent en mémoire… « _Désolé, ça n'a rien de personnel, mais je dois récupérer ce rouage du temps._ » Je l'avais entendu répéter ça plusieurs fois. A l'époque, je croyais qu'il se moquait de nous. Aujourd'hui, je comprenais qu'il était sincèrement désolé d'avoir eu à recourir à de pareilles méthodes pour atteindre son but. Je comprenais aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Quitte à passer pour un criminel, il devait accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Massko s'arrêta enfin lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'orée d'une forêt. Une sensation étrange m'envahit aussitôt.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Fire.

\- A la Forêt Crépuscule. Elle doit son nom à la brume qui l'entoure continuellement. Au cœur de cette forêt, on devrait trouver Celebi. C'est là où nous vivons elle et moi.

\- Mais en fait, c'est qui Celebi ?

Je connaissais la réponse, une fois de plus.

\- C'est un Pokémon légendaire qui vit dans les forêts verdoyantes. On dit qu'il peut voyager dans le temps et que sa venue annonce un futur heureux et prospère…

Massko ricana.

\- Celebi est en effet un Pokémon temporel, mais sa venue ne veut rien dire, ce sont les humains qui ont inventé ça et qui l'ont intégré à leurs légendes. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses une légende humaine ?

\- Et toi alors ? répliquai-je du tac au tac.

\- Ça me regarde. dit-il en se renfermant subitement.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à dire que tu as fréquenté les humains… Est-ce que c'est si mal chez…

Je faillis dire « chez les Pokémon ». Mais j'oubliai que j'en étais en désormais. Parfois, il m'arrivait encore de résonner comme un humain.

\- Là n'est pas le problème… souffla Massko.

Il eut un regard que je saurais déchiffrer. Il ne laissa jamais qui que ce soit voir ses émotions, c'était si difficile de le comprendre ! Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait pris pour un criminel…

\- En tout cas, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé dans le passé. Elle est notre complice. Elle est donc recherchée par Noctunoir et ses sbires elle aussi. Elle doit se cacher, j'espère qu'on la trouvera au fond de la forêt…

\- Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Je touchai la statue Kangourex qui se trouvait là, signe que nous allions entrer dans un donjon. Mon énergie revint aussitôt. Massko et Fire firent de même. Je me sentais en pleine forme.

\- Allez, on y va ! nous pressa Massko.

Nous nous remîmes en marche, nous enfonçant dans la forêt. Je regardais partout autour de moi, et cette étrange sensation persistait.

 _C'est bien ça, je ne rêve pas… Je connais cet endroit ! Exactement comme quand on est allé faire l'expédition avec la Guilde… Mais… Une seconde…_

\- Fire… Cet endroit ne te dit pas quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne te dit vraiment rien ? Rappelle-toi, là où il y avait la statue Kangourex… Et ce chemin…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… Si. Mais on en peut pas le connaître, on est jamais venu dans le futur !

\- Sauf s'il s'agit d'un endroit qu'on connaît dans le passé. Sans ses couleurs c'est difficile à reconnaître, mais rappelle-toi…

Fire réfléchit quelques instants, regarda autour de lui et son visage s'éclaira soudain.

\- La Forêt Brumeuse ! On est à la Forêt Brumeuse !

\- Exactement.

\- On est dans la Forêt Crépuscule. intervint Massko. Pas dans la…

\- A notre époque c'est comme ça que cette forêt s'appelle. le coupai-je.

\- Tu as l'œil pour avoir reconnu cet endroit malgré son état ! s'exclama Fire. Je me souviens, déjà dans le passé, tu as dit que tu connaissais cet endroit… Je ne me l'explique toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Massko qui écoutait notre conversation. On ne pouvait pas discuter de ça devant lui. Ça ne le regardait pas.

\- On en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant ce n'est pas notre priorité. Massko, tu sais où tu vas ou tu avances au hasard pour trouver le cœur de la forêt ? dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche.

\- Ça explique pourquoi tu as si facilement trouvé le rouage du temps à notre époque.

\- Hum…

\- C'est vrai ça ! Est-ce qu'on va voir Créhelf ? demanda Fire.

\- Non, il y a longtemps que les gardiens des rouages du temps ne sont plus là. Ils n'ont plus de raison de veiller puisque le temps est arrêté. Les rouages n'ont plus aucune utilité.

\- Même si on remettait les rouages du temps dans la Tour du Temps ça ne changerait rien ?

\- Non. C'est trop tard. C'est pour ça qu'il faut agir vite dans votre monde. Les rouages du temps sont hors services, et la tour est presque effondrée. Elle ne remplie plus sa fonction. Il n'y a plus de trace de magie ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre.

\- Alors… Quand on va retourner dans notre monde, tu vas recommencer à voler les rouages du temps ? s'inquiéta Fire.

\- Oui. Je ferai tout pour empêcher la paralysie de la planète. »

J'avais beau dit croire Massko, c'était encore difficile à digérer. L'idée qu'il recommence me hérissait le poil. Pourtant, s'il disait vrai, et c'était très probable, alors il devait le faire pour sauver notre monde. Pour l'instant, notre priorité était de regagner notre époque. Ensuite nous verrons ce que nous ferons de Massko.

La forêt de notre époque aussi était entourée de brume. Mais celle-ci était plus sombre, plus hostile. Pourtant, je me sentais en sécurité avec Massko. Je n'avais plus à diriger les opérations et fuir. J'avais juste à le laisser faire et le suivre. Il connaissait les lieux, il nous avait sauvés. Si Noctunoir devait nous retrouver, il nous aiderait sûrement à nouveau. Cette pensée me rassurait. Je réalisai alors que je lui faisais confiance. La situation l'obligeait bien sûr, mais pourtant, je mettais ma vie entre ses mains, j'acceptais de le croire, et je faisais équipe avec lui. Cela me faisait bizarre. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que nous étions dans le futur. Quelques heures ? Plusieurs jours ? J'étais sûre qu'il s'était écoulé au moins deux jours. Je me rendis alors compte que nous n'avions ni mangé ni dormi depuis notre arrivée. Maintenant que la peur me quittait, cela me frappait.

\- Comment ça se fait que, malgré qu'on ait toujours pas dormi ni mangé, on ne soit pas plus faibles que ça ? demandai-je.

\- Ce sont les statues Kangourex. expliqua Massko. Quand on les touche, elles nous rendent notre énergie. On ne ressent alors ni faim ni sommeil. C'est devenu la seule manière pour les Pokémon de survivre, car la planète étant paralysée, il n'y a plus d'eau ni de nourriture.

Cette nouvelle me fit un choc. J'avais beau l'avoir déjà plus ou moins comprise, l'information mit le temps pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau.

\- Massko… Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

\- Depuis des mois. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, avec Noctunoir à mes trousses. Il fallait que je sois constamment en action.

\- J'imagine que pour tendre un piège à quelqu'un, il suffit d'attendre près d'une statue Kangourex. On ne peut pas rester sans nourriture.

\- Bien vu. Sauf que personne n'essaye de tendre de piège. Il n'y a plus de criminels. Il n'y a plus d'autorité non plus. Plus de commerce. Plus rien…

\- Et ton corps encaisse bien le fait de ne plus avoir de nourriture pendant des mois ? Des… Années ?

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être suis-je plus beaucoup plus faible que si je me nourrissais régulièrement, mais les statues permettent de survivre.

Le silence se fit. Je digérai ce que je venais d'apprendre.

 _Dans un monde paralysé… Il n'y a plus de société. Plus de nourriture. Plus rien ne se passe. Ce monde est maintenu dans l'ombre par des tyrans. On ne vit plus. On se contente de survivre…_

\- On est arrivé. Déclara soudain Massko.

Je regardai autour de moi. A mes yeux, tous les coins de cette forêt se ressemblaient. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était privée de ses couleurs. Mais Massko semblait sur de lui.

\- Donc Celebi est quelque part ici ? demanda Fire.

\- Si l'ennemi n'a pas entendu parler de cet endroit, elle devrait être ici. Dans le cas contraire, elle se sera cherché une nouvelle cachette…

 _Si Dialga Primal sait que Celebi était ici et qu'elle est partie, où irons-nous la chercher ? Sans elle, tout est perdu…_

\- Celebi ? C'est moi Massko. Montre-toi, si tu es là !

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vit pas le moindre mouvement.

\- Elle ne se montre pas… Elle a dû se trouver une autre cachette… Et… Et si… Dialga Primal l'avait capturée ?! paniqua soudain Fire.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer à cette idée. Je n'avais aucune intention de combattre Noctunoir et compagnie pour la récupérer. Malheureusement, c'était ça ou rester éternellement dans ce monde à fuir, à tenter de survivre, dans la peur, tout en sachant que le temps s'arrêterait aussi à notre époque. Soudain une voix retentit.

\- Capturée ? Moi, prisonnière ? Quelle impudence ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Hi hi !

Un rire cristallin résonna dans l'air. Une lueur apparut soudainement devant nous, puis un Pokémon se matérialisa dans une nuée d'étincelles lumineuses. On aurait dit une petite fée, avec une tête bien plus grosse que son corps, et de petites ailes délicates qui s'agitaient dans son dos dans un léger bruissement. Je haussai les sourcils. J'avais pourtant souvenir que la légende de Celebi parlait d'un Pokémon vert, or elle était entièrement rose.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps mon cher Massko.

\- En effet.

\- Hein ?! Ce minuscule Pokémon c'est Celebi ?! s'écria Fire.

\- Décidemment quelle impolitesse ! Se moquer se ma petite taille… Comme c'est déplacé !

\- Pardon… Mais comme tu peux voyager dans le temps, je m'attendais à un très gros Pokémon…

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses. Mais je te pardonne ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle avait un air jovial. Comme si elle incarnait la joie de vivre. Il y avait une éternité que je n'avais vu personne rire ni sourire. Enfin… Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans le futur en tout cas.

\- Celebi… J'ai à nouveau besoin de ton aide.

\- Je sais. Je me doute que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu et que tu n'as pas pu finir ta mission dans le passé n'est ce pas ?

\- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Je vais te renvoyer dans le passé. J'espère que tu réussiras cette fois. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans ce monde.

\- Oui… Cette fois j'y arriverai. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, les Ténéfix sont à nos trousses. Si on ne repart pas très vite, ils comprendront et ils s'en prendront à toi.

\- Hi hi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Qu'ils viennent ! Ils ne me font pas peur. Je serais prête à donner ma vie pour changer l'histoire.

\- Entendu. Où installons-nous le couloir du temps ?

\- Pas ici, il y a un plateau pas loin d'ici où on pourra le faire.

\- Parfait. Tu peux nous guider ?

\- Pas de problème ! Vous allez l'utiliser tous les trois ?

\- Ouais.

Celebi nous détailla tous les deux avec un air curieux. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu d'autre Pokémon, pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu l'air étonnée de notre présence aux côtés de Massko. Quand son regard se posa sur moi cependant, elle parut profondément surprise.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que… Qui est-ce ? Une amie à toi Massko ?

Elle me détailla en ayant l'expression de quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

\- Non… C'est impossible…

\- Il y a un problème Celebi ? demanda Massko.

\- Non… Rien…

\- Ces deux Pokémon viennent du passé. Ils vont rentrer chez eux.

\- Ah… D'accord… J'ai dû me tromper… Bon… Suivez-moi.

Je ne cessais de me demander à quoi Celebi avait pensé en me voyant.

 _Que sait-elle de moi ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, elle ne peut pas me connaître… Et même si je l'avais connu en tant qu'humaine, elle ne pourrait pas me reconnaître maintenant que je suis un Pokémon… Et puis si je l'avais rencontrée, ce serait la Celebi du passé… A moins qu'elle ne se souvienne de moi des années après ? Je ne comprends pas… Peut-être tout simplement que je me fais des idées. Je n'ai pas pu la rencontrer. Elle a dû se tromper._

Cela me taraudait quand même, mais une autre pensée occupait mon esprit. Celebi allait nous renvoyer dans notre époque. Dans quelques minutes, nous allions rentrer chez nous. Et cela suffisait à me rendre euphorique.

\- Dis Massko, c'est quoi le couloir du temps ? demanda Fire.

\- C'est le passage dont on se sert pour voyager dans le temps. Une sorte de pont entre les époques. Celebi peut le faire apparaitre, il nous faut juste un peu de place.

\- On utilise pas un Gouffre Dimensionnel comme Noctunoir ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la même technique.

\- Quand je voyage seule, je me contente de me téléporter. expliqua Celebi. Mais quand il s'agit de faire voyager plusieurs personnes dans une époque lointaine… J'en ai besoin.

Fire et moi échangions des regards et des sourires discrets. Nous allions rentrer chez nous ! Je devais me retenir pour ne pas me mettre à danser et crier de bonheur. Pendant le trajet jusqu'au plateau, je discutai avec Celebi.

\- Tu savais qu'en réalité, Massko est très impatient et qu'il a tendance à précipiter les choses ? Des fois j'aimerais bien qu'il ralentisse un peu… J'aimerais passer autant de temps avec lui que possible… soupira-t-elle.

J'eus un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Elle eut l'air très embarrassée soudainement.

\- Non c'est… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ne vas pas croire que je ressente quelque chose pour lui… C'est…

\- Oh, dommage. lâchai-je innocemment. Vous iriez plutôt bien ensemble… Après tout il est beau gosse et toi tu es très mignonne.

\- C'est vrai ?! Euh… Enfin…

\- Ha ha ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne lui dirai rien.

\- Merci… me dit-elle en rougissant. Et toi ? Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un en vue ? Ton copain là ?

\- Fire ? C'est juste un ami… C'est mon partenaire. Mon meilleur ami.

\- Mais tu dois bien ressentir un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui non ?

Je rougis. Je n'avais jamais vu Fire comme ça. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas envisagé la possibilité de commencer une relation. J'avais beau être un Pokémon, je me considérai toujours comme une humaine, avec des gouts d'humaine. Et puis si j'avais sortir avec quelqu'un, j'aurai probablement pensé à un autre Riolu, comme moi.

\- Non je t'assure, c'est juste un ami…

\- D'accord… Je veux bien te croire... Pour l'instant. Rien ne dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

Elle eut un sourire entendu. Je le lui rendis. Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes en haut du plateau.

\- Voilà, ici ça devrait être bon.

Celebi se mit au centre du plateau et concentra son énergie. Presque aussitôt, une sorte de couloir apparu. Je m'attendais à ce que cela demande beaucoup de temps, mais il semblait que c'était aussi facile pour Celebi que de respirer. Le couloir du temps était magnifique. Il avait un couleur me rappelant celle des rouages du temps. Rien à voir avec le gouffre dimensionnel, noir, sombre et inquiétant.

\- Alors c'est ça un couloir du temps…

\- Oui. Allons-y, ne perdons plus de temps. dit Massko d'une voix tendue.

Mais avant que nous ayons pu esquisser le moindre geste, une voix retentit.

\- Arrêtez ! Ça suffit !

\- Oh non… Cette voix…

\- Salutations. Cela faisait fort longtemps.

Noctunoir se matérialisa entre nous et le couloir du temps. Mon estomac se contracta.

 _Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si près du but !_

\- Noctunoir…

\- Ainsi donc votre évasion vous a conduit jusqu'ici… Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que tout est terminé.

Nous reculâmes instinctivement. Des Ténéfix nous entourèrent soudain, sortis de nulle part.

\- Pff… Bien joué… dit Massko. Tu nous as laissé partir mais en nous suivant pendant tout ce temps pour pouvoir capturer Celebi en même temps ?

\- En effet.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Celebi, je suis désolé… Tout est ma faute.

\- Mon cher Massko ça ne te ressemble pas de t'excuser comme ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut me capturer ? répliqua-t-elle l'air confiante.

Les Ténéfix se rapprochèrent. Nous nous mîmes dos à dos et nous reculâmes les uns contre les autres jusqu'à nous toucher. Massko se mit à chuchoter.

\- Vous êtes prêts à vous battre ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien sûr !

\- On va passer en force. On les repousse sur le côté, et on plonge dans le couloir du temps.

\- Ok, on est prêts.

\- Alors vous avez l'intention de résister ? dit Noctunoir. Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, vous n'avez aucune chance.

\- Ça on ne le saura qu'après avoir essayé ! Noctunoir ! C'est entre toi et moi maintenant !

\- Massko… Es-tu assez stupide pour penser que je suis venu seul ?

\- Q-quoi ?

Noctunoir se tourna vers le rocher en hauteur qui surplombait le couloir du temps.

\- Maître Dialga, c'est à vous !

Un Pokémon gigantesque apparut sur le rocher. Il était aussi grand que Groudon… Non… Peut-être même plus grand encore… Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge démente, et son corps était parcouru de lignes orangées. Il poussa un rugissement terrifiant qui fit trembler le plateau tout entier.

\- C'est… C'est… Dialga… Primal…

\- Eh bien Massko ? Où est passé ton assurance ? jubila Noctunoir.

\- Massko… murmura Celebi.

\- Cette fois… C'est fini…

\- Hein ?! Mais on ne s'est pas encore battus ! protesta Fire. C'est toi-même qui as dis…

\- Noctunoir tout seul c'est une chose… le coupa Massko. Mais nous n'avons pas la moindre chance face à Dialga. C'est sans espoir… Vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais tout s'arrête ici…

\- Mais…

\- Tu as gagné Noctunoir… dit Massko d'un air abattu. Je me rends… Fais ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Massko non ! s'écria Celebi, l'air paniquée.

\- Que se passe-t-il Massko ? Je ne suis guère accoutumé à te voir renoncer si facilement… dit Noctunoir, soupçonnant probablement un piège.

\- Je renonce, c'est vrai. Mais… Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Celebi, souviens toi… La dernière fois, quand je suis allée dans le passé pour empêcher la paralysie de la planète… Je n'étais pas seul. Ma partenaire était avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! Massko tu n'es pas venu seul dans notre monde ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Non. Nous étions deux. Mais il y a eu un problème quand nous avons traversé le couloir du temps… Nous nous sommes lâchés, et nous avons été séparés. Mon acolyte doit encore être dans le passé. Même si Noctunoir m'élimine, il reste ma partenaire. Elle achèvera notre mission.

Il y eut un long silence. Noctunoir le dévisagea longuement. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis il éclata de rire.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Massko, désemparé.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'es pas parti seul… Et pourrais-tu nous rappeler le nom de ton acolyte ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu le connais très bien.

\- J'aimerais pourtant te l'entendre dire. Dis-le. Haut et fort.

\- Son vrai nom, tu ne l'as jamais su. Mais je l'appelais Lou. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde…

J'eus soudain l'impression de basculer dans le vide et de me heurter brutalement à quelque chose de très dur. Puis de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le monde autour de moi se mit à tourner. Un sifflement désagréable sonnait dans mes oreilles. J'étais complètement paralysée, comme si la foudre venait de me tomber dessus.

\- Quoi ?! hurla Fire. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Massko ! Tu as bien dis Lou ?!

\- Oui…

\- Mais Lou est ici, avec nous ! Regarde ! cria-t-il en me désignant.

Massko se retourna d'un coup.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est… impossible… murmurai-je.

\- Lou c'est elle ! C'est mon acolyte, elle s'appelle comme ça !

Le regard de Massko se durcit soudain. Il semblait à la fois déçu et sceptique.

\- …Ça ne peut pas être toi… Ma partenaire était une humaine.

Ce second choc sembla me libérer de ma paralysie. Cette fois c'en était trop. N'y tenant plus, j'explosai.

\- Mais je suis une humaine ! Du moins… Je l'ai été… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… De mon nom… Et que je suis une humaine… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Quoi ?! Tu mens ! s'écria Massko en me regardant comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre lui aussi.

Noctunoir partit d'un éclat de rire malsain.

\- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Non elle ne ment pas ! Il s'agit bien de Lou !

\- Comment… Comment… bégaya Massko, l'air profondément choqué.

\- Maître Dialga m'avait confié une mission. expliqua Noctunoir. Me débarrasser de vous, Massko et Lou, parce que vous aviez fui dans le passé. Je me suis lancé à votre poursuite dans le temps… J'ai rassemblé des indices pour vous localiser… Et c'est alors que j'ai fait la connaissance de l'équipe Blast, composée de Lou et Fire. Mais je l'ignorais encore… Jusqu'à ce que Fire évoque quelque chose qui m'a intrigué. Le Cri Dimensionnel. J'étais sceptique mais… Ils m'ont confié que Lou avait été trouvé sans connaissance sur la plage, sans aucun autre souvenir que son nom et celui d'avoir été un être humain. Un humain doté du Cri Dimensionnel … Je n'avais plus de doutes. Et lorsque j'ai su son nom… Quelle aubaine ! Lou souffrait d'amnésie ! Elle ne se souvenait pas de moi ni de toi ! Tout comme les autres Pokémon, elle m'a admiré et a voulu t'arrêter Massko… Elle avait également subi une transformation en Pokémon pendant votre traversée du temps… Probablement une conséquence de votre accident dans le couloir du temps.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge en écoutant ses explications. Alors il savait. Depuis le début, il savait, et il m'avait manipulée pour me conduire à pourchasser mon propre partenaire. Et je l'avais cru. J'avais tout avalé sans me douter de rien.

\- Alors sur la plage… dis-je lentement. Je n'avais pas rêvé… Tu as souris. Tu as souris car c'était une chance pour toi.

Noctunoir m'adressa un sourire satisfait.

\- Et maintenant que tout le monde est rassemblé… On va pouvoir mettre fin à cette histoire.

Je tentai de faire le tri dans tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

 _Je suis donc bien une humaine… J'étais la partenaire de Massko… Et je viens du futur ! Le fait que la Forêt Brumeuse m'était familière s'explique ! Au même endroit dans le futur, nous étions venus trouver Celebi. Et toutes ces visions où j'entendais une voix familière et étrangère à la fois… C'était la mienne ! Mais ma voix humaine ! Et tout à l'heure… Celebi m'a reconnue…_

Trop d'information affluaient dans mon cerveau. Toutes les pièces d puzzle se mettaient en place à toute vitesse. Je n'étais pas du tout préparée à ça. Je savais enfin qui j'étais, mais je me posais encore plus de questions à présent. Et surtout, j'avais du mal à digérer tout ça.

\- Voilà qui met fin aux illusions d'espoirs de Massko. conclut Noctunoir.

Je venais enfin de retrouver ma véritable identité, nous étions sur le point de réussir… Tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant ! J'essayai de réfléchir, mais j'avais l'esprit trop encombré. Soudain, Fire se mit à chuchoter.

\- Eh Massko ! Lou ! Celebi ! On ne peut pas baisser les bras ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Tu es fou… Tu ne comprends pas… Dialga Primal est trop fort… Bien trop fort…

Les Ténéfix commencèrent à se rapprocher. Fire regarda dans tous les sens, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Celebi, tu pourrais nous téléporter au couloir du temps ?

\- Ce ne sera pas facile avec Dialga juste à côté… Lui aussi c'est un Pokémon temporel… Mais lui il contrôle le temps ! Il en est le Maître !

\- Essaye quand même ! C'est notre seule chance ! Si on y arrive, on plonge dans le couloir du temps !

\- Entendu !

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle se concentra quelques instants, puis une lumière nous enveloppa et le monde disparut autour de nous.

[…]

 _Une lumière enveloppa les quatre Pokémon et ils se volatilisèrent._

 _\- Que… Ils ont disparus ? Non pas encore ! Maître Dialga !_

 _La fureur de Dialga Primal était palpable. Cette fois ses ennemis ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça. Il les éliminerait une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ceux qui voulaient changer l'histoire devaient être éliminés. Une puissante vague d'énergie parcouru tout son corps. Le joyau incrusté dans sa poitrine se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge. Il allait utiliser son attaque légendaire : Hurle-Temps. Les ondes d'énergie furent projetées et se mirent à parcourir le temps à la recherche de leur cible. Lorsqu'enfin elles les retrouvèrent, les ondes firent voler leur passage en éclats._

[…]

Je ressentis une pure vague d'énergie sous forme d'ondes se diriger droit vers nous et nous heurter. Puis quelque chose se brisa dans un fracas épouvantable. Pendant un instant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je crus que nous étions morts, frappés de plein fouet par l'attaque du Maître du temps. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions juste devant le couloir du temps.

\- On a échoué ! Notre passage s'est brisé ! s'exclama Fire dans la panique.

\- Non, on a réussi ! On est juste devant le couloir du temps !

\- Les voilà ! s'écria Noctunoir en nous voyant réapparaitre.

\- Foncez ! hurla Celebi. Je referme derrière vous !

\- Et toi ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vous ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas me capturer. Maintenant vite ! nous pressa-t-elle. Réussissez votre mission !

\- Merci Celebi !

Nous plongeâmes dans le couloir du temps sans plus attendre. La dernière image que j'emportai fut celle des Ténéfix et de Noctunoir se rapprochant de Celebi. Puis le couloir du temps se referma sur nous.

Encore une fois je tournoyais. Mais cette fois je m'y attendais. J'essayai de regarder autour de moi. _« Tiens bon ! Ne lâche surtout pas ! »_ Cette voix… C'était la mienne. _« Ma main glisse ! »_ J'entendais celle de Massko aussi… Ces voix que j'entendais depuis le début… C'était nous. Une telle chose ne devait plus jamais arriver. Je serrai les pattes de Massko et Fire de toutes mes forces. J'aperçus une lumière aveuglante devant nous. Je fermai les yeux…


	16. Une Nouvelle Aurore

J'entendais un son familier… Et agréable. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud sous moi. Et il y avait beaucoup de lumière. Je fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil m'aveugla dans les premiers instants. J'étais sur une plage. Et pas n'importe quelle plage. Celle sur laquelle je m'étais réveillée, amnésique. Il y avait du vent, des couleurs, du soleil… Nous étions chez nous ! je crus que j'allais mourir de bonheur sur le coup tant j'étais heureuse de rentrer. Mais soudain je pris peur. Où étaient Fire et Massko ? Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, mais il se clama aussitôt quand je les aperçus à mes côtés, se réveillant progressivement eux aussi. Cette fois nous n'avions pas eu d'accident. Pendant que mes compagnons reprenaient connaissance, je regardai mon reflet dans l'eau. Je n'avais pas subi de transformation ce coup-ci. J'étais toujours un Riolu, et je n'avais pas repris mon apparence humaine.

\- Ou sommes-nous…? demanda Fire d'une voix pâteuse en se réveillant.

\- On est chez nous Fire. Chez nous ! On a réussi ! m'écriai-je en l'aidant à se relever.

Nous laissâmes éclater notre joie. Nous tombâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre et nous nous mîmes à rire, sauter, courir, à nous rouler dans le sable, à nous éclabousser d'eau salée… Toutes ces choses qui nous semblaient si naturelles d'habitude nous paraissaient être des trésors inestimables à présent.

\- Alors on a fini par réussir… murmura Massko, émerveillé.

Je lui envoyai subitement une bonne flopée d'eau dans la figure en riant. J'avais accumulé trop de stress ces derniers jours, j'avais besoin de me détendre. Massko écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, mais en me voyant éclater de rire, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est ici qu'on s'est connu Lou et moi. dit Fire en montrant l'emplacement exact à Massko, près de deux petits rochers.

Une vague de nostalgie m'envahit. Je m'étais une fois de plus réveillée sur cette plage, mais cette fois, je n'étais pas perdue et confuse. J'avais des amis, un chez moi, je savais où j'allais. Je n'étais pas seule. Je rentrais chez moi.

\- Je vois… dit Massko. Moi j'ai atterri dans la Forêt de l'Est.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont on doit parler… lui dis-je, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Oui… Mais pas ici.

\- Tu as raison, allons à la Guilde de Grodoudou pour parler de tout ça. proposa Fire. C'est là qu'on vit Massko, on sera tranquille là-bas.

J'étais très impatiente de retrouver les membres de la Guilde, les bons petites plats que nous faisaient Eoko, et mon petit lit douillet, mais j'avais envie qu'on fasse d'abord le point entre nous avant de devoir tout expliquer aux membres de la Guilde. Il fallait d'abord qu'on comprenne nous-même tout ce qui nous était arrivé ! Massko fit une drôle de tête. Visiblement, cette idée ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais bien accueilli à le Guilde ? Dans votre monde ma tête est mise à prix. On risque de créer un choc non ? Ils risquent de m'arrêter tout de suite.

\- Ah… Tu as raison… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Il nous faut un abri pour parler de tout ça et s'organiser avant toute chose.

\- Ah ! Je sais où on peut aller ! s'exclama Fire. Mais on sera obligé de passer par Bourg Trésor…

Massko observa l'horizon. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

\- Il va bientôt faire nuit, les Pokémon iront bientôt se coucher. On devrait pouvoir passer sans se faire remarquer.

\- Entendu, allons-y.

Nous attendîmes qu'il fasse suffisamment noir pour nous risquer à nous approcher du village. Les commerçants avaient fermé leur boutique, et les Pokémon rentraient chez eux. Lorsque la place fut dèserte, nous la traversâmes et nous nous rendîmes sur la Falaise Sharpedo.

\- Elle doit son nom au Pokémon. expliqua Fire à Massko. Parce qu'elle a la même forme que lui. On le voit bien depuis la plage.

Il avait raison. C'était une des premières choses que j'avais remarqué quand je m'étais réveillée sur cette plage, la première fois. De loin, l'extrémité de la falaise semblait avoir été taillée volontairement pour adopter parfaitement la forme du Pokémon Sharpedo. La gueule ouverte sur une rangée de dents tranchantes, l'aileron… Tout y était.

\- Quand on regarde comme ça… On ne voit rien… Mais il y a une cachette ici.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous. Je ne voyais absolument pas ou on pouvait se cacher.

\- Mais j'ai dissimulé l'entrée pour que personne ne la trouve.

Fire s'approcha d'un gros buisson en bordure du chemin et le déplaça. En dessous, il y avait un petit escalier.

\- C'est en bas. C'est là que je vivais avant de rejoindre la Guilde. Descendez, vous verrez.

Massko entra le premier. Je le suivis, et Fire remis le buisson en place dissimulant l'entrée derrière nous. Je regardai autour de moi.

\- Je vois… C'est une cavité creusée dans la falaise. dit Massko.

Fire inspecta les lieux.

\- Rien n'a bougé depuis la dernière fois… Ça veut dire que personne n'a trouvé cet endroit. Je suis bien content. Je propose qu'on reste ici quelques temps.

Nous installâmes des lits de paille semblables à ceux que nous avions à la Guilde, puis Fire alluma un petit feu de camp. Nous nous assîmes tout autour, et nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Personne ne savait par où commencer.

\- Lou… commença Massko. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait toi… Pendant tout ce temps dans le futur… On a voyagé ensemble sans savoir…

Il était très ému. Cela se voyait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Moi qui l'avais d'abord pris pour un criminel cruel et froid, je l'avais ensuite vu agir en meneur au mental d'acier… Et le voir les larmes aux yeux me faisait bizarre.

\- Massko… Dis m'en plus… Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends de savoir qui je suis…

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal…

Il prit une profonde respiration.

\- Dans le futur, nous étions meilleurs amis et partenaires. On enquêtait sur la paralysie de la planète… Tu as un pouvoir exceptionnel. On s'en est servi pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à notre monde.

\- Le Cri Dimensionnel. devinai-je.

\- Exact. Mais ce pouvoir ne marche que dans certaines conditions. Il requiert la présence d'un partenaire Pokémon en qui on a confiance. J'étais ce Pokémon pour toi… Et puis, tu ne pouvais avoir que des visions qui ont un rapport avec les rouages du temps. Si elle touchait un objet qui n'avait pas de lien… Le Cri Dimensionnel ne se déclenchait pas.

\- Attends une minute ! intervint Fire. Tu dis qu'il faut un partenaire en qui on a confiance… Mais souviens-toi Lou… Lors du sauvetage d'Azurill… Ton pouvoir s'est déclenché très peu de temps après notre rencontre !

\- Ça prouve à quel point vous vous êtes fait confiance dès le départ non ? dit Massko en souriant.

Fire me regarda l'air ému. Je lui souris. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir que je compte sur lui depuis le début. Il faut dire que Fire était la première personne que j'avais vue à mon réveil, et on ne s'était jamais quitté depuis… Il m'avait aidée et qu'il s'était toujours montré si amical… On s'attachait rapidement à lui.

\- Lou souffrait d'amnésie. A son réveil, tu étais là, et tu ne l'as jamais quittée depuis… Tu étais la seule personne qu'elle connaissait, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter.

\- C'est vrai… Oh, mais il y a autre chose que je en comprends pas. Tu dis que le Cri Dimensionnel est lié aux rouages du temps… Qu'il ne se déclenche pas si le lieu ou l'objet n'a pas de rapport… Mais pourtant… Avant que tu ne commence à voler les rouages du temps, Lou a eu plusieurs fois des vivions qui n'avaient pas de lien avec les rouages du temps !

\- C'est vrai ! renchéris-je. J'ai vu qu'Azurill allait se faire agresser… J'ai vu que Grodoudou avait déjà exploré la Grotte Cascade avant nous… Et tout ça n'avait aucun rapport avec les rouages du temps !

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Massko. Ça n'est jamais arrivé dans le futur… Peut-être tout simplement que le futur et le passé sont trop différents, ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas de la même manière dans l'un ou dans l'autre…

\- En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé quand j'ai essayé de toucher la cascade …

\- Oui tu as raison ! s'exclama Fire. J'avais oublié !

\- En tout cas… reprit Massko. On s'est servi de ton pouvoir pour localiser les rouages du temps dans votre époque, alors qu'on était encore dans le futur.

Des voix me revinrent en mémoire. Les voix que j'avais entendues lorsque nous étions devant la statue de Groudon au Lac des Brumes, et devant les cristaux géants au Lac Cristal. Ma voix. Et celle de Massko. Je nous avais entendus alors que nous étions en train de résoudre les énigmes. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi je n'avais pas pu voir les propriétaires de ces voix. Mes souvenirs devaient être bloqués.

\- Une fois qu'on a localisé tous les rouages du temps du passé… On a emprunté le couloir du temps pour venir à votre époque, pour les récupérer et les remettre dans la Tour du Temps… Mais… Pendant le trajet… Il y a eu des turbulences. Nous nous sommes lâchés, et la suite, vous la connaissez… J'ignore pourquoi Lou a perdu la mémoire et pourquoi elle a été changée en Pokémon… J'imagine que c'est lié à ce qui s'est passé pendant le trajet.

Je méditai sur tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

 _J'étais une humaine du nom de Lou… J'avais Massko pour partenaire… Et nous avions pour mission d'empêcher la paralysie de la planète… Je ne suis pas de ce monde… Je viens du futur… Je vivais dans ce futur qui m'a tant effrayée. Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps dans cette atmosphère angoissante ?_

\- Massko… Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue… Quand j'y repense… Dans le futur, tu as dit à Noctunoir qu'il n'avait jamais su mon vrai nom. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est vrai… Tu te souviens que tu t'appelles Lou… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ton nom.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… C'est ton surnom. Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais encore petit. Et je n'arrivais pas à prononcer ton nom correctement… Du moins pas en langage humain. En réalité tu t'appelles… Laurel. Ton diminutif était « Lau ». Mais je le prononçais toujours « Lou ». Alors tu m'as laissé t'appeler comme ça, et c'est devenu ton surnom. Il n'y avait que moi qui t'appelais comme ça. Alors Noctunoir a cru que c'était ton vrai nom.

 _Laurel… Je m'appelle… Laurel… En réalité… Je ne me souvenais même pas de mon propre nom… Combien de choses vais-je encore apprendre sur moi-même que j'ignore ?_

\- C'est drôle que tu te souviennes du surnom par lequel je t'appelais, mais pas de ton vrai nom… Eh oui Lou… Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Celebi aussi était notre amie. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi après notre séparation… Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien… Tu as changé… Mais tu es toujours toi-même. Tout ce qui s'est passé ne change rien à la profonde amitié que je te porte… Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir…

Je vis une larme se former au coin d'un de ses yeux. Elle coula sur sa joue et se brisa sur le sol. Moi aussi j'étais très émue. Je m'approchai et tendis ma patte vers son visage.

\- Tu permets…?

Massko hocha la tête. Je posai ma doucement ma patte contre sa joue. Et j'attendis. Au bout de quelques secondes, les vertiges commencèrent. Un flash m'aveugla, et un flot d'images, d'odeurs et de sons m'envahirent.

Je voyais Massko, mais plus petit. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé Pokémon. Un petit Arcko. Il était avec ses parents, qui avaient l'air préoccupés.

 _« Qu'allons-nous faire…? Nous avons le petit, où irons nous ? »_

Puis je le vis alors que ses parents étaient morts, et il pleurait. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur personne. Il n'avait plus de famille. Il était seul au monde.

 _« Papa… Maman… »_

Je le vis ensuite dans une cachette, contemplant le monde désolé dans lequel il vivait. Tentant de se débrouiller seul, mais si triste… Si esseulé… Les images changèrent, et je vis une main caresser sa tête. Son regard était rempli de larmes… Et j'entendis une voix. La mienne.

 _« Désormais tu ne seras plus jamais seul… »_

Puis dans ma tête défilèrent les images de moments de ma vie à partir du jour où je l'avais recueilli. Je pus enfin me voir sous mon apparence humaine. J'étais de taille moyenne, avec un visage bien dessiné, des cheveux bruns, et de grands yeux chocolat. Je vivais seule. Moi non plus je n'avais pas de famille. Je m'étais aménagé un chez moi dans une cachette secrète. En la voyant, on aurait vraiment pu la prendre pour une maison accueillante dans un monde ordinaire. Et chaque soir, je racontais une histoire à mon nouvel ami. Mon protégé. Il était encore si petit…

 _« Regarde Arcko, ce sont des Zarbi. Les humains se sont inspirés d'eux pour créer leur alphabet. Ils vivaient dans des ruines… »_

Il regardait les images du livre avec curiosité.

 _« Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant. »_

 _« S'il te plait Lou ! Encore cinq minutes… »_

Je le comprenais parfaitement, bien qu'il parlait en langage Pokémon. Je lui appris à lire, comme à un enfant humain. Je revis même le moment où j'essayai de lui apprendre à prononcer mon nom en langage humain.

 _« Essaye encore… Laurel. Lau-rel. Bon… Essaye juste avec Lau. Non pas Lou ! Lau. »_

Je nous vis ensuite des années plus tard, alors que Massko avait bien grandi. Nous combattions les Ténéfix et Noctunoir. Massko avec ses propres attaques, et moi à mains nues, bien que je ne fusse pas un Pokémon. Je me surpris moi-même. L'image changea à nouveau, et je nous vis tous les deux près d'une source de lumière. Le petit Arcko que j'avais élevé venait de devenir le Massko que je connaissais actuellement. Il avait évolué.

 _« Alors Arcko… Je veux dire, Massko, tu aimes ta nouvelle apparence ? Tu es bien plus fort maintenant ! »_

Massko faisait mine de réfléchir, mais je savais qu'il était très fier de son évolution. Je nous vis ensuite debout devant le couloir du temps.

 _« Merci Celebi… On va réussir. On va changer l'histoire… »_

Je m'avançai jusqu'au bord.

 _« Tu es prêt ? »_

Massko acquiesça. Nous nous prîmes la main, et après un dernier échange de regard, nous sautâmes. Ensemble.

 _« Tiens bon ! Ne lâche surtout pas ! »_

Mais je sentais la patte de Massko glisser. Soudain je sentis que nous nous étions lâchés.

 _« Noooooon ! »_

Je vis le regard horrifié de Massko qui s'éloignait de moi. Et puis le noir.

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que ma vision avait pris fin. J'étais de nouveau dans la cachette de la Falaise Sharpedo. Avec Massko et Fire. Je venais de revoir toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je savais enfin qui j'étais. J'avais tout retrouvé. Tout ce que j'avais perdu. J'avais toujours ma patte posée sur la joue de Massko. Je me rendis compte que j'avais le visage inondé de larmes. Je baissai la tête pour les cacher, mais je ne pus réprimer un sanglot, et je fondis en larmes. Massko me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Exactement comme je l'avais fait pour Fire dans le futur. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

\- Quand j'étais petit, c'était toi qui me berçais comme ça… me dit doucement Massko. Tu me lisais une histoire. Puis tu dormais avec moi. Et quand je me réveillais en pleurs en pensant que j'étais seul dans ce monde dévasté, je réalisais que tu étais là. Je n'étais plus seul. Et tu me berçais jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Tu me chantais une berceuse. Tu m'as élevé comme une mère. Nous avions la complicité d'un frère et d'une sœur. Nous combattions ensemble comme un dresseur et son Pokémon. Mais nous n'étions rien de tout ça. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Nous étions partenaires. Nous surmontions toutes les difficultés ensemble…

Je continuais de pleurer un moment. Tout ce qui comptait était que j'évacue mon trop plein d'émotions. Tout ce qui comptait… C'était que Massko soit là. Mon meilleur ami… Je me calmais peu à peu, mais Massko continuait de me serrer dans ses bras. Fire s'était éloigné pour nous laisser nous retrouver en paix. Cependant je ne l'oubliai pas pour autant. Il comptait autant pour moi que Massko. Je n'avais pas de favoris entre eux. Je tendis une patte vers lui. Massko tourna la tête vers lui et l'invita à venir à son tour. Fire s'avança timidement et prit mes pattes dans les siennes avec un sourire encourageant. Massko referma ses bras sur nous.

[…]

\- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de se reposer maintenant… dit Massko après un long moment. On réfléchira à ce qu'on fera demain. Pour l'instant reposons nous…

Cet instant de retrouvailles m'avait apaisée. Bien sûr, c'était très perturbant de voir toute sa vie défiler sous forme de vision en quelques minutes. J'avais la tête pleine de mes souvenirs retrouvés, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer mes préférés. Nous prîmes une bonne nuit de repos bien mérité, dormant pelotonnés les uns contre les autres. Lorsqu'il était petit, c'était Massko qui se recroquevillait contre moi comme ça pour dormir. A présent, il était plus grand que moi, et c'était mon tour. A vrai dire, maintenant que j'avais retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, je ne supportai pas l'idée d'être séparée à nouveau de lui. Malgré moi, je me sentais tellement fragilisée…

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes tard. Mais nous nous sentions tous mieux. Puis nous prîmes un petit déjeuner consistant. Nous avions mangé plus que nécessaire, mais la nourriture nous avait trop manqué. Surtout à Massko. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de traîner comme ça, mais nous avions vraiment besoin de nous accorder un peu de repos après toutes ces émotions.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Je vais recommencer à rassembler les rouages du temps. Et vous ?

\- Euh… Ça m'inquiète que le temps s'arrête dans les régions concernées… commença Fire. Mais tu as dit que ce n'est que temporaire. Et si c'est le seul moyen… Alors ça me semble clair : on vient avec toi !

\- C'est vrai, c'est notre mission. ajoutai-je. C'est pour ça que je suis venue avec toi dans le passé.

\- Lou est de retour dans la course… dit Massko en souriant. Bon alors c'est décidé, on ira tous les trois. On commence demain matin. On se lèvera aux aurores pour passer par Bourg Trésor avant que les Pokémon ne se réveillent, et on reviendra après le coucher du soleil.

Nous acquiesçâmes. En attendant le lendemain, nous aménageâmes la cachette. Nous installâmes un gros panier que nous remplîmes de nourriture, afin de ne pas être obligés d'aller en chercher trop souvent. Nous fîmes un brin de ménage, et avec le petit cours d'eau qui coulait dans un bassin formé par un amas de pierre, notre cachette était parfaite. Un vrai petit nid douillet. Nous passâmes l'après-midi à raconter toutes nos aventures à Massko, et à l'inverse, Massko racontait à Fire comme nous vivions dans le futur. Bientôt, nous savions presque tous les uns des autres. Le soleil commença s'enfoncer dans la mer, nous faisant signe qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Nous nous allongeâmes sur notre couche, et je m'installai au milieu. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité entre les deux personnes qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi. Je songeai brièvement que Celebi aurait probablement aimé être à ma place et pouvoir dormir près de Massko. Cette pensée me fit sourire et je m'endormis.

[…]

 _Massko se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir sans craindre d'être attaqué dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lou dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Mais Fire n'était pas là. Il regarda autour de lui, puis monta le petit escalier qui conduisait à la sortie de leur cachette. Fire était au bord de la falaise et contemplait l'océan. Il s'approcha doucement._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_

 _\- Non, j'avais besoin de réfléchir._

 _\- A propos de Noctunoir ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est vrai que c'a été dur d'admettre qu'il nous avait trompés… Mais maintenant ça va. Je me disais juste que… C'est dingue tout ce qui arrive. Que Lou vienne du futur… Et tout ce qu'on a appris là-bas… Tout ce qu'on connaissait a été bouleversé… C'est à ça que je réfléchissais…_

 _Massko resta avec Fire à admirer l'océan. A écouter le doux murmure des vagues. A sentir la caresse du vent sur leurs visages. C'était si agréable de sentir le monde bouger. Evoluer. Vivre. Puis Fire redressa soudainement la tête._

 _\- Massko, regarde ! Le soleil se lève !_

 _Ils contemplèrent l'ascension du soleil dans le ciel, qui passa du bleu marine au violet, puis au rose… A toutes ces couleurs chatoyantes avant de redevenir bleu. Bleu clair._

 _\- C'est magnifique… murmura Fire._

 _\- Oui…_

 _\- C'est peut-être parce qu'on est resté si longtemps dans le futur… Mais je ne n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un lever de soleil pouvait être si réconfortant… Le soleil qui se lève… Et qui se couche… Toutes ces choses qui nous paraissent si banales… Sont en fait les plus essentielles… Les plus précieuses…_

 _\- Depuis ma naissance, je ne connaissais que le futur plongé dans l'ombre… En arrivant dans votre monde, quand j'ai vu le soleil se lever pour la première fois… J'ai été…_

 _Il ne trouvait pas les mots._

 _\- Stupéfait… Et émerveillé… Voir le monde en mouvement, en couleurs… C'était les plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais vues. Cela a renforcé ma détermination à accomplir ma mission, afin que vous ne connaissiez jamais un tel futur._

 _\- Je comprends… Je te demande pardon d'avoir tant douté de toi._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. C'est normal après ce qu'on vous avait dit sur moi, et après tout ce que vous aviez vu…_

 _Ils échangèrent un sourire._

 _\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander Fire…_

 _\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Quand on était dans le futur… Et qu'on s'est retrouvé face à Dialga Primal… Franchement, le combat était perdu d'avance, c'était sans espoir. Pourtant… Tu as refusé de baisser les bras. Même moi j'avais abandonné. Qu'est ce qui te motive ? Comment peux-tu… Rester inébranlable ?_

 _\- Eh bien, je me suis moi-même surpris plusieurs fois… Mais… Je crois que… C'est grâce à la présence de Lou à mes côtés. Même quand je me morfonds, elle trouve les mots justes. Elle me fait voir le bon côté des choses, et elle n'abandonne jamais. Elle me donne le courage de continuer à avancer… Même quand tout semble perdu. Et regarde ça._

 _Il sortit son fragment de relique, celui qu'il s'était fait voler quand il avait rencontré Lou sur la plage, et le posa devant Massko._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- C'est mon fragment de relique. C'est mon trésor. Mon rêve, c'est d'arriver à élucider le mystère qu'il renferme._

 _\- Ce symbole compliqué… Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil…_

 _\- Avant, j'étais tellement lâche que je n'osais même pas tenter ma chance à la Guilde de Grodoudou… Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Lou. Avec elle à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais soulever des montagnes. Le temps a passé et cette sensation a persisté._

 _\- Je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire… Lou est très habile pour redonner du cœur à l'ouvrage. C'est la même amitié qui me lie à elle. Elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle tout ce temps._

 _\- C'est plutôt elle qui a pris soin de moi._

 _\- Oui… dit Massko en souriant. C'était la même chose avec moi…_

 _Ils se turent pour regarder le soleil finir de se lever._

 _\- Bon… Le jour est levé. Les Pokémon vont se réveiller. Il faut qu'on se mette en route avant. On devrait réveiller Lou._

 _\- D'accord, allons-y._

[…]

\- Bon, on doit choisir quel rouage du temps on va chercher en premier.

\- Massko, combien de rouages du temps il y a dans ce monde ?

\- Cinq. Trois sont gardés respectivement par Créhelf au Lac des Brumes, par Créfollet au Lac Souterrain, et par Créfadet au Lac Cristal. Les deux autres ne sont pas gardés. Il y en a un dans la Forêt Linceul, et un dans la Grotte Calcaire.

\- Je pensais qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus que ça. C'est un soulagement. En fin de compte tu y étais presque quand Noctunoir t'as attrapé.

\- En effet…

\- Celui du lac souterrain est le plus proche.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas plutôt chercher celui de la Forêt Linceul ? C'est le premier rouage du temps que j'ai récupéré la première fois. C'est loin mais il n'est pas gardé, ce qui facilitera les choses…

\- Génial, on pourra récupérer les deux premiers sans attirer l'attention.

\- Sauf si les autres Pokémon remarquent que le temps s'est de nouveau arrêté… fis-je remarquer.

\- Ils finiront par le savoir de toute façon…

La journée était très avancée quand nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la Forêt Linceul. Notre badge de secouriste était heureusement resté avec toutes nos affaires dans notre dortoir, à la Guilde. Autrement, notre signal aurait pu être repéré par le shérif Magnézone.

\- C'est étrange… dit Massko lorsque nous commençâmes à marcher dans la forêt. L'atmosphère est… Différente de la dernière fois que je suis venu…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Non… Ça doit être mon imagination.

Nous ne croisâmes pas le moindre Pokémon. La forêt était magnifique. Verdoyante et pleine de fleurs. Elle aurait été encore plus belle avec de l'animation. Des Pokémon qui jouent dans les fourrés, le chant des oiseaux… Mais la forêt était silencieuse. Il n'y avait que le bruit de nos pas. Même pas la moindre brise.

\- Dis-moi Massko, il y avait bien des Pokémon la dernière fois que tu es venu ? demandai-je.

\- Oui… Il y avait de la vie… On dirait que tout le monde a déserté cet endroit…

\- Alors tu n'as pas rêvé, il y a bien un changement d'atmosphère…

\- Oui… Je crains le pire…

Nous marchâmes un bon moment, toujours sans croiser le moindre habitant. Moi aussi je commençai à redouter un malheur. Ou un piège. Puis nous finîmes par arriver dans une grande clairière dégagée. A peine avions nous fait quelques pas que nous comprîmes que quelque chose clochait. Puis nous eûmes un choc.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Le temps… S'est arrêté…

\- Mais… Ils n'ont pas remis le rouage à sa place ? Ils ont promis !

\- Si le temps ne s'est pas remis en marche malgré qu'ils aient remis les rouages en place… Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose… dit Massko en palissant.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au fond de la clairière. Le rouage du temps était à sa place. Il brillait faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…?

Massko retira le rouage de son emplacement. La lumière s'éteignit aussitôt. L'endroit paraissait encore plus hostile à présent.

\- Le temps est déjà figé ici, ça ne changera rien qu'on le prenne ou pas. lâcha-t-il.

\- Au moins les Pokémon ne se rendront pas compte qu'on l'a pris... tentai-je de positiver.

\- Il y a quelque chose de très inquiétant.

\- Quoi ?

\- …Non rien... Laissez tomber.

Je connaissais Massko. Il voulait d'abord réfléchir avant de nous en parler. Mais quelque chose le préoccupait.

\- Fire, j'aurais une mission à te confier. dit-il soudainement.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais que tu collectes des informations à Bourg Trésor. Le maximum d'informations sur ce qui se passe dans le monde en ce moment. Afin de comprendre la situation.

\- Je vois.

\- Tout le monde vous croit encore dans le futur, alors ne te fais pas repérer.

\- Oui je sais. Si je reste dans les arbres, je pourrais écouter les conversations et personne ne me verra.

Lorsque nous fumes enfin de retour à Bourg Trésor, tout le monde dormait déjà. Le lendemain, nous passâmes la journée à attendre Fire, dans la cachette. En attendant son retour, Massko réfléchissait et inventait des plans, et moi, j'essayais quelque chose de nouveau avec mon pouvoir de détection des auras. J'essayais de capter les conversations des Pokémon à distance. Je sentais que je pouvais y arriver, mais il me fallait de l'entraînement. Je touchai également plusieurs fois le rouage du temps pour obtenir des indices, sans succès. Fire finit par revenir dans l'après-midi.

\- Alors ?

\- Les nouvelles ne sont… Pas très bonnes. Après notre départ dans le futur, les Cré's ont remis les rouages du temps à leur place. Tout le monde se réjouissait d'avance en pensant que le temps allait reprendre son cours normal… Mais cela ne s'est passé comme ça. Pire encore, le temps s'arrête dans de plus en plus de région ! Personne ne comprend ce qui se passe, c'est la panique partout…

\- Oh non… C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : la Tour du Temps est en train de s'effondrer. Le temps presse. La paralysie de la planète approche à grand pas ! On a plus beaucoup de temps…

\- Q-Quoi ?! Il faut qu'on se dépêche alors !

\- Oui. Mais il reste un problème. Même si on arrive à rassembler tous les rouages du temps… La Tour du Temps se trouve dans un endroit appelé les Terres Illusoires. Et… personne ne sait où elles se trouvent.

\- Mais… On a plus de temps !

\- En effet… L'heure est grave. C'est pourquoi je propose de nous séparer. Je vais continuer à rassembler les rouages du temps. Pendant ce temps, cherchez des renseignements sur les Terres Illusoires.

Je détestai l'idée de se séparer. Je venais à peine de le retrouver qu'il allait déjà me quitter à nouveau… Mais malheureusement, l'heure n'était pas aux caprices de ce genre. Chacun avait une mission primordiale à remplir. Et il fallait admettre que Massko n'avait pas eu besoin de nous pour rassembler les rouages la première fois.

\- Entendu. lâchai-je alors à contrecœur.

\- Comme personne ne les a jamais vues, elles sont sûrement dans un endroit très lointain. On devra sans doute même traverser les mers ! Je compte sur vous. Bonne chance...

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'apprêtait à disparaitre.

\- Massko ! le retins-je.

\- Oui ?

\- …Fait attention à toi…

Il s'attendrit et revint sur ses pas pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est promis.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla.

\- Bon, par où est ce qu'on commence ? me demanda Fire.

\- Je ne sais pas… On a pas le moindre indice, je ne vois pas du tout comment on peut faire…

\- On pourrait peut-être commencer par trouver un moyen de traverser la mer ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers la mer qui envoyait ses vagues se briser sur les rochers, au bas de la falaise.

\- Le point positif c'est qu'on est au bord de la mer…

\- Mais on est même pas sûrs qu'il faudra la traverser. On perd peut être notre temps. Et on en manque cruellement !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? On y arrivera jamais ! »

Je sentais que Fire paniquait, et je le comprenais. Moi aussi j'étais en train de céder à l'affolement. Je ne voyais plus qu'une chose à faire.

\- Fire… On aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on peut trouver. A deux on a aucune chance. Si tout le pays de mettait à chercher les Terres Illusoires avec nous, on trouverait peut être quelque chose…

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ?

\- …Allons à la Guilde Grodoudou.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Si on leur raconte tout, si on leur demande leur aide, ils nous la donneront sans hésiter !

\- Mais Lou… Tout le monde nous croit dans le futur… On ne peut pas arriver comme ça et dire : « Salut tout le monde, nous revoilà ! » En plus, ils ne croiront jamais à notre histoire. Ici tout le monde admire Noctunoir et pense que Massko est méchant…

\- Je sais, mais on doit essayer. C'est tellement farfelu qu'on pourrait difficilement inventer un truc pareil. On doit tout faire pour les convaincre. C'est notre seule chance. Tous seuls on ne trouvera jamais rien ! Ou pas à temps ! Et on ne va pas passer le restant de notre vie à nous cacher. Il faudra bien que la vérité éclate un jour. Massko ne peut pas passer pour le méchant toute sa vie, il faut qu'on leur explique ce qui se passe réellement…

\- Et tu comptes leur raconter…

\- Tout. Même le fait que je sois une humaine et que j'étais… Que je suis la partenaire de Massko. Et que j'avais tout oublié. On va tout leur raconter.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas obligée… Tu pourrais juste leur dire que Massko est venu du futur pour empêcher la paralysie de la planète. On est pas obligé d'évoquer ton passé…

\- Dans ce cas ils se demanderont pourquoi Noctunoir nous a emmenés avec lui dans le futur.

\- C'est vrai…Tu as raison, on doit tout leur dire. Plus de secrets, il est temps qu'ils sachent tout. Tant qu'on avait pas de réponses, on ne pouvait pas vraiment leur expliquer… Mais maintenant qu'on sait tout… Il faut qu'ils le sachent aussi.

Le visage de Fire s'illumina. Nous allions tous les revoir. Nous allions rentrer chez nous.


	17. Les Membres de la Guilde

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que nous étions plantés devant la Guilde, qui se dressait de façon imposante devant le soleil couchant. La première fois que nous étions venus ici, c'était aussi au crépuscule. Ni moi ni Fire n'osions avancer. Il le fallait pourtant. Taupiqueur allait finir sa journée de garde.

 _Le temps presse bon sang, on a plus le temps d'hésiter !_

Je m'apprêtais à me placer sur la grille lorsque Fire la fit à ma place. J'inspirai profondément. Comment allions nous leur expliquer tout ça ? Allaient-ils nous croire ?

\- Pokémon détecté ! s'écria la voix de Taupiqueur. Identification de l'empreinte… L'empreinte appartient à… à…

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Ramboum résonna dans le tunnel.

\- Il y a un PROBLEME Taupiqueur ? Réponds ! Mais REPONDS ! Que… Eh mais… Jusqu'où est ce que tu comptes CREUSER comme ça ?!

\- Cette… Cette empreinte… C'est celle de Fire !

Soudain, les voix de tous nos amis se firent entendre.

\- Heeeein ?

\- Quoi ?!

Mon pouls s'accéléra. La tête de Taupiqueur apparut soudain, émergeant de la terre juste devant nous.

\- C'est Fire ! Et Lou est là aussi ! s'écria-t-il, fou de joie.

Je sentis le sol trembler sous le coup des pas précipité d'un groupe de Pokémon. la grille de l'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et tous nos amis sortirent en se bousculant pour nous accueillir.

\- Eh dis donc ! C'est vrai !

\- Ben mince alors ! C'est vraiment Lou et Fire !

\- Vous êtes EN VIE !

\- On était si inquiets pour vous !

\- Je… J'étais…

Keunotor avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Je sentis que les miennes commençaient à monter aussi. Tous se jetaient sur nous pour nous prendre dans leurs bras, nous embrasser, s'assurer que nous allions bien, nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Sa… Salut tout le monde… Nous revoilà… dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa réplique. Pijako et Grodoudou apparurent à leur tour, et tout le monde s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

\- Lou et Fire, bienvenue à la maison ! déclara simplement Grodoudou en souriant.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Nous étions chez nous.

Au chaud dans la Guilde, entourés de tous nos amis, nous racontâmes tout ce qui s'était passé dans le futur depuis que Noctunoir nous avait tirés dans le Gouffre Dimensionnel. Nous narrâmes dans l'ordre ce que nous avions découvert et ce que nous avions vécu. Nous révélâmes la face cachée de Noctunoir et les véritables intentions de Massko. Nous décrivîmes le futur, ce monde plongé dans l'ombre et qui inspirait uniquement du désespoir et de la terreur. Nous leur expliquâmes également comment Fire et moi nous étions rencontrés, pour expliquer que j'étais amnésique. Je passai sous silence ma nature humaine. Je voulais d'abord qu'on discute de l'avenir de la planète. Comme nous le leur avions demandé, personne ne nous interrompit pendant notre récit, mais nos amis étouffaient des exclamations de temps en temps ou restaient bouche bée. J'ignorais s'ils nous croyaient. Fire et moi nous relayions lorsque nous étions fatigués de parler. Lorsqu'enfin nous eûmes terminé, Pijako réagit vivement.

\- Attendez ! Attendez une minute ! Je dois tirer tout ça au clair ! Hum… Donc premièrement, Massko serait en réalité un bon Pokémon, et il rassemblait les rouages du temps, non pour détruire le monde, mais pour le sauver ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ensuite, le grand Noctunoir faisait semblant de nous aider et est en fait un ignoble scélérat qui voulait provoquer la paralysie de la planète…

\- Oui… Mais s'il ne l'a pas dit comme ça.

\- En outre, Lou et Massko étaient partenaires, et ils se sont perdus de vue pendant le trajet. Lou serait devenue amnésique et c'est à ce moment-là que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Exactement.

\- Donc Noctunoir a emmené Massko, mais également Lou car elle était sa partenaire, et toi aussi Fire, puisque tu étais mêlé à tout ça, pour se débarrasser de vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Ensuite vous avez échappé in extremis aux griffes de Noctunoir et vous avez réussi à rentrer dans le présent… Et comme la planète va bientôt être paralysée, Massko est reparti à la conquête des rouages du temps ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Et de votre côté, vous cherchez un lieu qui porte le nom de Terres Illusoires ?

\- Tu as très bien résumé. conclut Fire.

Je me sentais épuisée d'avoir tant parlé, mais également soulagé d'avoir tout dit. Même mon amnésie. Je me sentais un peu coupable de garder encore pour moi ma nature humaine, mais cela ferait trop de révélations d'un coup. Mieux valait le leur avouer lorsque toute cette aventure serait terminée. Il y eut un long silence pesant pendant lequel tout le monde semblait digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis Pijako se mit à rire.

\- Fire… Lou… Vous avez dû faire un cauchemar, rien de plus !

\- Quoi ? dis-je abasourdie.

\- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas vous reposer un peu dans votre chambre ?

\- Eh attends ! Tout ce qu'on vient de te raconter n'est que la pure vérité ! protesta Fire.

Pijako nous adressa le même genre de sourire que ceux qu'on réservait aux enfants qui viennent expliquer à leurs parents que le Père Noël existe. Il ne nous croyait pas.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Vous devez être très fatigués. Une bonne sieste vous remettra d'aplomb !

\- Pijako je t'assure qu'on dit la vérité ! insistai-je. Tu dois nous croire ! Je sais que c'est farfelu mais…

\- Ça suffit ! Franchement votre histoire est à dormir debout ! C'est ridicule ! Et puis les Terres Illusoires ? Je suis le chef du service des renseignements de la région et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit ! Et puis vous salissez le nom du grand Noctunoir !

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire… intervint Fire. Moi aussi j'ai refusé de l'admettre au début… Mais pourtant c'est vrai…

\- Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! répliqua Pijako, se mettant en colère cette fois.

Pour moi aussi c'en était trop. Je craquai.

\- Pijako est ce que tu crois franchement une seule seconde qu'on ait pu inventer toute cette histoire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a assez d'imagination pour ça ? Tu crois qu'on salirait sans raison le nom de Noctunoir s'il n'était pas mauvais ? Tu crois qu'on chercherait à blanchir Massko si on savait que c'est un criminel qui veut conduire le monde à sa perte ? On te dit la vérité ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a failli mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a fui dans ce monde obscur avec pour seule compagnie la terreur et le désespoir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as enfin découvert ton identité alors que pendant tout ce temps tu ne savais même pas qui tu étais !

Des larmes de rages m'étaient montées aux yeux. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Pijako se calma.

\- J'entends bien, mais admettons qu'une partie de votre histoire soit vraie. Je veux bien croire que vous êtes allés dans le futur et qu'il était terrifiant, le grand Noctunoir lui-même l'a expliqué. Mais franchement Lou… Le grand Noctunoir, un scélérat ? Je ne peux pas le croire… N'êtes-vous pas d'accord vous autres ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers nos amis.

Un murmure parcouru le groupe. Je leur lançai un regard suppliant. Ils devaient nous croire.

\- Eh bien… Nous tenons Noctunoir en haute estime mais… commença Triopikeur.

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais dit ! le coupa Pijako.

\- Pourtant… dit Héliatronc d'un air hésitant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Héliatronc ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas… Quand Noctunoir s'apprêtait à repartir dans le futur… Il a eu un comportement bizarre…

\- Ah vraiment, tu trouves ? s'étonna Pijako. Tu ne crois pas que la chute de Fire et Lou dans le Gouffre Dimensionnel était un accident ?

\- IMPOSSIBLE ! s'écria soudainement Ramboum. J'ai clairement vu Noctunoir ATTRAPER Lou et Fire et les TIRER avec lui !

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! renchérit Ecrapince. Moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression !

\- Moi aussi. Même que je me suis demandé pourquoi Noctunoir avait fait un truc pareil… ajouta Keunotor.

\- Si… Si ce que disent Fire et Lou est vrai… Alors ça expliquerai le comportement de Noctunoir. hasarda Eoko.

\- Attendez une minute ! Alors vous croyez cette histoire abracadabrantesque ? demanda Pijako en les regardant tous un par un.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel tous se jetèrent des regards hésitants. Pas facile d'être le premier à se jeter à l'eau…

\- Mais enfin répondez ! insista Pijako.

Nouveau silence. Puis enfin…

\- Euh… Moi… J'les crois… dit Keunotor, brisant le silence.

\- Couac ! Ainsi tu affirmes que Noctunoir est une crapule ?

\- Pfiou ! Moi aussi j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour Noctunoir, pour sûr… Mais y a quelque chose d'encore plus important ! C'est que Lou et Fire ont bien plus de valeur pour nous… C'est pour ça que… J'les crois.

J'eus de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de reconnaissance. Des larmes parce que ce qu'avait dit Keunotor m'avait touchée au plus profond de mon être.

\- Keunotor…

\- Eh dis donc ! Moi aussi je les crois ! se lança Ecrapince.

\- Moi aussi ! renchérit Héliatronc. J'ai confiance en eux ! Ce sont nos camarades et nos amis après tout !

\- Leur histoire tient DEBOUT ! Je les crois ! les rejoignit Ramboum.

\- Moi aussi ! Je me suis beaucoup inquiété… confia Taupiqueur.

\- Moi aussi je les crois ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils inventent ! argumenta Eoko.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas bien de douter de nos collègues ainsi ! La confiance est primordiale ! affirma Cradopaud.

\- Merci… Merci tout le monde… souffla Fire, qui semblait ne pas en revenir.

\- Amis un jour, amis toujours ! conclut Grodoudou. On dirait que nous sommes tous d'accord ! Ce sont nos amis et nous les croyons ! Mettons-nous à la recherche des Terres Illusoires !

\- Attendez une MINUTE Maître ! Nous ne sommes pas TOUS d'accord ! protesta Ramboum.

\- Ah bon ? Qui ne l'est pas ?

\- Eh bien nous sommes TOUS d'accord sur leur version mais… Pijako n'a pas l'air CONVAINCU lui !

J'étais du même avis.

\- Oh, c'est tout ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Pijako ! dit Grodoudou d'un air désinvolte.

\- Hein ?!

\- Pijako est convaincu… Pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Comment ?!

\- En fait Pijako a tout de suite cru à l'histoire de Lou et Fire ! Pas vrai Pijako ?

\- Quoi ?!

Il énonçait ça comme une évidence, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas pour nous autres. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Pijako, attendant sa réponse. Il nous tourna le dos et resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il se mit à rire.

\- Hi… Hiiiiiiii ! Iiiiiiiihiiiiiii !

\- Euh…?

\- Eh bien Maître, impossible de vous duper… Je l'admets.

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- En effet j'ai cru Lou et Fire dès le début.

\- Vraiment ? demandais-je, pas convaincue.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir joué la comédie ?

\- Parce que si je l'avais dit dès le départ, tout le monde m'aurait imité. Alors j'ai dit tout le contraire. Pour tester votre amitié. Pour voir si vous étiez prêts à croire vos amis sur paroles alors que je tentais de vous persuader que cela ne pouvait être vrai. Mais bien entendu j'étais convaincu dès le début ! Et je savais que vous finiriez tous par les croire. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton jovial.

\- Mouais c'est ça… On y croit vachement…

\- Nan mais j'hallucine…

Le Maître s'avança, mettant fin aux spéculations.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, écoutez-moi ! Le temps s'arrête un peu partout dans le monde… Et d'après Lou et Fire, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Il est temps d'agir. Au nom de la Guilde… Unissons nos forces !

\- HOURRA !

\- Nous allons tous partir en quête de renseignement sur les Terres Illusoires. Pijako et moi…

\- Maître… Attendez. intervins-je.

\- Il y a un problème Lou ?

Je me tortillai, mal à l'aise. Finalement, j'avais changé d'avis. Il valait mieux qu'ils sachent tout maintenant. Tant que nous étions dans les révélations… Autant tout déballer.

\- Eh bien, nous vous avons tout raconté de ce que nous avons appris dans le futur, révélé la vérité à propos de Massko et de Noctunoir… Mais il y a encore une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite.

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- Je pourrais le garder pour moi, puisque cela n'a pas d'importance par rapport à la paralysie de la planète… Mais voilà… Depuis que Fire et moi sommes arrivés à la Guilde, nous avions toujours gardé certaines choses sur moi secrètes. Premièrement, le Cri Dimensionnel. Nous l'avons révélé à Ecrapince pendant l'expédition au Lac des Brumes, mais sinon vous l'avez tous appris quand Noctunoir m'a demandé de toucher le cristal de Keunotor… Aujourd'hui, je viens de vous apprendre que j'étais amnésique pendant tout ce temps et je vous ai révélé mon passé par la même occasion… Mais il y a encore une chose que je ne vous ai jamais dite. Et je ne veux plus que ce soit un secret. Plus maintenant. Pas entre nous. Vous êtes mes amis, et j'espère que cela ne changera rien à notre amitié…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas nous révéler, mais je ne te verrai pas différemment après cela Lou… m'encouragea Eoko.

\- Tu seras toujours mon amie ! renchérit Héliatronc.

\- C'est VRAI ça !

\- Eh dis donc ! On aura toujours confiance en toi !

\- Tu peux nous le dire Lou !

Je regardai les visages autour de moi. Mes amis… Cela pouvait sembler bête, mais je ne savais pas comment ils régiraient. Et j'avais peur qu'ils ne me voient plus de la même manière après ça… Ou qu'ils m'en veuillent de l'avoir caché. Je respirai un grand coup.

\- Eh bien voilà… Quand je me suis réveillée amnésique sur cette plage, je me souvenais de mon nom et d'une autre chose. Je… Je ne suis pas un Pokémon.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Heeein ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourtant tu ressembles à un Riolu !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ?

\- Eh bien… Tel que vous me voyez, je suis un Pokémon, mais je ne suis pas née ainsi. J'ai été transformée en Pokémon quand je suis venue à cette époque, et j'ai perdu la mémoire par la même occasion. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'avant cela… J'étais… Une humaine.

\- Comment ?!

Je baissai les yeux et je me tus, attendant les réactions de chacun, comme si j'avais commis une faute. J'ignorais totalement comment les Pokémon voyaient les humains. S'ils les craignaient, s'ils les haïssaient, s'ils les méprisaient… Massko étais mon partenaire, mais peut-être que dans le futur on ne faisait plus de différence entre les espèces ? Fire avait eu l'air surpris quand il avait appris qu'un humain et un Pokémon pouvaient s'entendre.

\- Un humain…

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Ils avaient l'air très surpris, mais aucun ne semblait m'en vouloir. Ils me posaient plein de questions et je ne parvenais à en saisir aucune dans tout ce brouhaha.

\- Ça suffit ! Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! intervint Pijako.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Pijako m'observa un instant.

\- Eh bien c'est une révélation surprenante. Alors tu ne te souviens pas de ta vie humaine ?

\- Non, je me suis réveillée dans la peau d'un Pokémon et j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie sous cette forme.

\- Et te sens-tu plus humaine ou Pokémon ?

Je réfléchis un instant. J'avais toujours su que j'étais une humaine. Il m'arrivait parfois de me demander comment raisonnaient les Pokémon sur un sujet ou un autre. Mais pour le reste… J'avais toujours fréquenté plus de Pokémon que d'humains, et je vivais désormais parmi eux.

\- Eh bien… Cela dépend des moments… Mais je dirais… Plus Pokémon.

Pijako sourit.

\- Lou, il faut que tu sache que quelle que soit ta réponse, cela n'aurait rien changé. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde ici. Cela ne change rien à ce que tu es.

\- C'est vrai… Je te l'ai dit, tu seras toujours notre amie.

\- Eh dis donc ! Ça ne change rien pour moi !

\- Sapristi ! Moi non plus !

Un par un, chacun de mes amis se rapprochèrent et me dirent qu'ils me voyaient toujours comme avant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Même Pijako me l'avait dis.

\- Merci vous tous… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça fait de vous le dire… Ça me retire un poids. J'avais peur que vous réagissiez mal…

\- Mais pas du tout enfin ! s'indigna Héliatronc.

\- J'connais pas vraiment les humains, pour sûr… dit Keunotor. Mais j'pense pas qu'ils soient méchants… Ce doit être comme les Pokémon. Il doit y avoir quelques criminels, mais dans l'ensemble…

\- Exactement. Les humains et les Pokémon sont pareils. C'est pourquoi il arrive parfois qu'ils deviennent amis et travaillent ensemble. expliqua Grodoudou.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ?! s'étonna Cradopaud.

\- Oui. Mais c'est une autre histoire et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Et puisque nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que Lou est toujours notre amie comme avant, nous devons nous dépêcher de trouver les Terres Illusoires ! Pijako, si tu veux bien…

\- Oui Maître ! Allez tous ! Nous devons mettre au courant les habitants de Bourg Trésor, et même tous les Pokémon que vous pourrez rencontrer ! Racontez leur la vérité et demandez-leur s'ils savent quelque chose à propose des Terres Illusoires ! Taupiqueur, Héliatronc et Keunotor… Vous irez Créhelf, Créfollet et Créfadet. Ils doivent être au courant de ce qui se passe. S'ils voient Massko revenir, ils ne comprendront pas et tenteront de l'arrêter. Autant faciliter la tâche à tout le monde. Allez tout le monde ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche, il faut travailler dur !

\- HOURRA !

Le Maître s'approcha de nous.

\- Je ne sais rien sur les terres Illusoires, mais demandez à Chartor, l'ancien du Bourg. Il est sage et il connait beaucoup de choses. Il pourra peut-être vous aider.

\- Chartor ?

\- Vous le trouverez sûrement à la Source Chaude, il passe son temps là-bas.

\- Oh ! Je m'en souviens ! Quand on a visité la Grotte Cascade, le courant nous a emmenés jusqu'à la Source Chaude, et il y avait un vieux Pokémon… Alors c'est lui ?

\- Oui. Je ne prétends pas qu'il connait les Terres Illusoires… Mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Mais avant tout, on va se reposer ! Il est tard, on se mettra au travail demain matin. dit Eoko.

Mon estomac et celui de Fire se mirent à gargouiller en même temps. Le silence se fit le temps que cela passe. Puis tout le monde éclata de rire. Nos estomacs commencèrent un véritable concert. Nous avions été privés de nourriture trop longtemps. Même si nous avions mangé dans la cachette, nos corps réclamaient de reprendre un rythme alimentaire normal.

\- Le diner est prêt, à table ! claironna Eoko en faisant sonner sa clochette.

C'était si bon de retrouver la Guilde. Nos amis, les repas délicieux d'Eoko, les conversations joyeuses, nos lits, et surtout, ce sentiment de sécurité… C'était chez nous ici. Maintenant je savais. Je savais qui j'étais. J'étais d'origine humaine mais je me considérais comme Pokémon à part entière. J'avais une maison, ou plutôt un abri dans le futur, mais je ne me sentais chez moi qu'à la Guilde. Je m'étalai consciencieusement sur mon lit douillet.

\- C'est si bon de rentrer à la maison…

\- Oui… On est plus seuls. Il y a de l'espoir désormais.

\- Je me demande où en est Massko…

Je me posai la question aussi. Il devait être en route pour récupérer le deuxième rouage du temps. Probablement celui de la Grotte Calcaire, qui n'était pas gardé non plus. Je me tournai vers le mur et m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à émerger. Surtout que nous n'avions plus l'habitude de nous faire réveiller par Ramboum. Les jours précédents, nous étions délicatement sortis du sommeil grâce aux rayons du soleil. Nous prîmes un solide petit déjeuner et nous nous rassemblâmes dans la salle de réunion.

\- Bien, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour sûr !

\- Ben mince alors, je suis prête !

\- Entendu, je compte sur vous mes amis. Je vous laisse vous organiser, au travail !

\- HOURRA !

Les membres de la Guilde se dissipèrent. Je me tournai vers Fire.

\- Dis… J'aimerai qu'on retourne à la cachette dans la falaise pour voir si Massko est rentré…

\- D'accord ! On y va maintenant ?

\- Non, il vaut mieux attendre ce soir. On vient tout juste de rentrer, les autres Pokémon ne le savent pas encore, ils n'ont pas entendu notre histoire. Je propose qu'on aille en rentrant de la Source Chaude. D'ici là une grande partie des habitants seront mis au courant, et notre apparition ne fera que finir de les convaincre.

-Tu as raison… Si on y va maintenant, tout le monde va nous sauter dessus pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mieux vaut laisser faire les autres.

Nous ne nous souvenions pas bien du trajet vers les Sources Chaudes. Après tout, nous n'y étions allés qu'une seule fois. Pijako nous montra le chemin sur la carte miracle et nous nous mîmes en route. C'était juste à côté de Bourg Trésor en fin de compte. Même si nous ne voulions pas croiser de Pokémon, ils étaient nombreux à y aller aussi pour se relaxer. Je croisai les doigts pour que personne ne fasse attention à nous. Une fois arrivés, nous aperçûmes Chartor qui se reposait sur un rocher, au milieu de la source. Nous entrâmes dans l'eau chaude.

\- C'est tellement relaxant… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'en ressortir… dit Fire en soupirant.

Je souris. Lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée, je me promis de m'accorder des vacances dans le coin. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le rocher.

\- Excusez-moi… Vous êtes Chartor ?

\- Oui c'est moi. Oh ! Vous êtes les deux Pokémon qui sont arrivés ici par le geyser ? Je me souviens de vous !

\- Oui c'est nous…

\- Et vous êtes revenus vous détendre ? C'est bien, il ne faut jamais laisser le stress prendre le dessus !

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Notre Maître, Grodoudou, nous a dit que vous pourriez peut être nous aider…

\- Oh ! Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien voilà… On se demandait… Si vous aviez entendu parler des Terres Illusoires.

\- Les Terres Illusoires… En effet j'en ai entendu parler.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! Dites-nous ce que vous savez !

\- Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende poussiéreuse qui se transmet de génération en génération, elle n'a rien de vrai.

\- Ça ne fait rien, racontez-nous s'il vous plait !

\- Eh bien… C'est une contrée légendaire… Qui se trouve au-delà des mers… Dans un lieu secret. On dit que seuls les élus peuvent accéder à cet endroit. Il faut pour cela posséder certaines qualités.

\- Et quelles sont ces qualités requises ?

\- Eh bien… Euh… C'est…

Il réfléchit un moment.

\- Je regrette, j'ai oublié.

\- S'il vous plait, essayez de vous rappeler, c'est très important !

\- Hum… Facile à dire mais… Oh ! Je me souviens ! Il faut une preuve !

\- Une preuve ? De quel genre ?

\- Hum… Je suis désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas… Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous aider d'avantage…

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre…? demanda Fire, plein d'espoir.

\- Non… Mais si jamais cela me revient, je vous le ferai savoir.

\- Merci beaucoup Chartor…

J'étais très déçue. J'étais sceptique en venant le voir, car je pensais qu'il ne saurait rien sur les Terres Illusoires, mais j'avais repris espoir quand il avait affirmé connaitre ce nom. Je m'attendais tellement à ce qu'il nous donne les réponses que nous attendions… Nous n'avions même plus envie de nous baigner. Nous rentrâmes directement à la Guilde, dépités. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, de nombreux Pokémon coururent vers nous. Ils étaient soulagés de nous revoir, car ils avaient tous étés témoins lorsque Noctunoir nous avait emmenés avec lui dans le futur. Les frères Kecleon parlèrent à toute vitesse et en même temps, Leveinard se mit à danser, et Mama Kangourex se mit à pleurer en nous écrasant dans ses bras. Cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'autant de monde nous appréciait. Ils s'étaient tous beaucoup inquiétés après notre départ. Même Skelenox nous confia son soulagement de nous retrouver avec sa façon si particulière de s'exprimer… Selon lui, l'inquiétude causée par notre absence l'avait empêché de reposer en paix. Décidément, il était toujours aussi inquiétant. Mais c'était bon de le revoir lui aussi. Lorsque nous leur demandâmes s'il croyait à notre histoire, ils répondirent tous par l'affirmatif. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu parler des Terres Illusoires. Puis nous repassâmes par la cachette dans la falaise, mais à ma grande déception, Massko n'était toujours pas là. Alors nous rentrâmes à la Guilde. j'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu ma journée.

\- Hum… Chartor ne nous a pas apporté beaucoup de réponses finalement… se désola Pijako. C'est dommage…

\- C'est plus que dommage Pijako ! On a toujours pas la moindre information !

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ! intervint Grodoudou. Nous savons maintenant qu'il faut une preuve ! C'est déjà ça !

Je me forçai à sourire. Grodoudou était d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, mais cette fois, je n'étais pas d'humeur à le partager.

\- Eh dis donc ! On cherche nous aussi… tenta de nous consoler Ecrapince.

\- Ouais… Mais on a rien trouvé. PERSONNE n'a entendu parler des Terres Illusoires…

\- Faut persévérer pardi ! insista Keunotor.

\- Ouais… On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose. dit Cradopaud en hochant la tête.

\- Au moins maintenant les Pokémon de Bourg Trésor connaissent la vérité sur tout ce qui se passe ! positiva Héliatronc.

\- C'est déjà une bonne chose. concédai-je.

\- Et Créhelf ? Il est au courant ? demanda Fire.

\- Oui, Créfollet et Créfadet aussi. Cela va faciliter la tache pour Massko. nous assura Héliatronc.

\- Bien mes amis, nous reprendrons les recherches demain, reposez-vous ! nous ordonna Pijako.

Pendant le repas, nous nous concertâmes avec les autres membres de la Guilde pour savoir où chercher. Héliatronc suggéra de ne pas se limiter aux Pokémon de Bourg Trésor, et Taupiqueur proposa de mettre des affiches. Ne trouvant pas mieux, nous allâmes tous nous coucher. Le lendemain, à la réunion matinale, Pijako n'eut pas de nouvelle solution à nous proposer. Il nous laissa nous éparpiller et retourna se concerter avec le Maître pour réfléchir à une solution.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je. On va faire des affiches ou on va interroger des Pokémon ?

A peine avais-je posé cette question que la voix de Taupiqueur nous parvint depuis le poste de garde.

\- Chartor l'ancien du Bourg ! Chartor l'ancien du Bourg est là !

Je me retournai vivement, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Les membres de la Guilde furent aussitôt rappelés, et nous nous réunîmes avec Chartor.

\- Pouf… Faire de la grimpette jusqu'à la Guilde, c'est plus de mon âge ! souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous vous êtes souvenu de quelque chose ? demanda avidement Fire.

\- En effet… Mais ce n'est presque rien… Hier j'ai réfléchi, et un infime détail m'est revenu. Comme vous aviez dit que c'était important, je suis venu quand même… Mais j'ai peur de vous décevoir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la moindre information peut nous aider. Le rassura Grodoudou.

\- Eh bien, hier, je vous ai dit que pour accéder aux Terres Illusoires, il fallait une preuve… Et je me suis rappelé de quelque chose à ce propos. Sur la preuve… Est gravé un symbole.

\- Eh dis donc, quel genre de symbole ? demanda Ecrapince.

\- Hum… Eh bien… Il est pratiquement impossible à décrire… Il est assez bizarre et très compliqué… Très particulier, comme on en voit rarement…

Les membres de la Guilde se mirent à se concerter.

\- Alors là je vois PAS DU TOUT…

\- Moi non plus… Et plus on y réfléchit, moins on a de chances de le trouver…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être…?

 _Un symbole étrange… Et compliqué… Impossible à décrire… Particulier… Comme on en voit rarement…_

Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'une idée. Soudain, mes yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose qui me donna un fol espoir.

 _Non ça ne peut pas être…_

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée… soufflai-je.

Le silence se fit.

\- Fire, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Montre-nous ton fragment de relique s'il te plait.

\- Hein ? Mon…

Son visage s'éclaira, il avait compris.

\- Tu crois que…

\- Il y a de grandes chances…

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ? demanda Pijako, intrigué.

\- Chartor, peux-tu jeter un œil à ça ?

Fire sortit sa relique de son petit sac et la posa devant Chartor, le symbole qui était gravé dessus mis en évidence. Chartor posa les yeux dessus et parut surpris.

\- C'est ça ! C'est ce symbole-là !

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Chartor, sous le choc.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus… Je l'ai trouvé quelque part il y a longtemps.

\- Mais c'est fabuleux ! s'écria Héliatronc, hystérique. Si Fire possède la preuve, alors il peut accéder aux Terres Illusoires !

\- Ça je n'en sais rien… dit Chartor. Seuls les élus peuvent y accéder. Il faut pour cela porter la preuve, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on la possède qu'on est l'élu… Ce n'est peut être qu'une clé pour accéder aux Terres Illusoires.

\- En tout cas, il ne fait aucun doute que ce symbole est lié aux Terres Illusoires ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Grodoudou.

\- Oui… dit Chartor l'air un peu perplexe.

Puis il s'arrêta soudainement et nous jeta des regards perdus.

\- Attendez… Vous êtes conscients que les Terres Illusoires ne sont qu'une légende, rien de plus n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'essayez pas réellement de les trouver ?

\- Si, c'est précisément ce que nous faisons ! répondit joyeusement Grodoudou comme si c'était chose naturelle.

\- Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Pijako… Ce symbole… Nous l'avons déjà vu quelque part n'est-ce pas ? dit Grodoudou en ignorant la surprise de Chartor.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonnèrent tous les membres de la Guilde.

\- Oui… Dans la crique au nord est… A l'intérieur de la Caverne Saline... Mais Maître… cet endroit…!

\- Oui je sais bien, c'est là que se trouvait cet infâme criminel.

\- Un criminel ? Il a l'air bien dangereux vot'type… s'inquiéta Keunotor.

\- Ecoutez tous… dit Grodoudou en parlant pour tout le monde cette fois. Pijako et moi avons déjà vu ce symbole au fond de la Caverne Saline… Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner avec la relique pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Cependant… Il nous faudra être extrêmement prudent. Car là-bas, une ignoble créature se tapis dans l'ombre…

\- Eh dis donc ! On va pas se laisser impressionner pour autant !

\- On est des explorateurs OUI OU NON ?

\- Haut les cœurs les amis !

\- Je suis curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemble…

\- Toi alors ! Tu es vraiment bizarre Cradopaud !

\- Préparez-vous avec attention, nous allons dans un endroit très dangereux… prévint Grodoudou.

Je ne lui avais jamais vu l'air aussi sérieux, à part peut-être quand il nous avait motivés pour la capture de Massko.

\- HOURRA !

\- Ça alors… souffla Chartor. Moi qui pensais que les Terres Illusoires n'étaient qu'une légende… Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, quand moi aussi je rêvais de grandes aventures…

\- En tout cas, merci pour votre aide Chartor.

\- Je vous en prie, j'espère que vous réussirez !

Pijako raccompagna Chartor pour l'aider à remonter les échelles qui séparaient les étages de la Guilde. Il fallait dire que les barreaux n'étaient pas simple à monter ni à descendre pour tout le monde.

\- Bien tout le monde, utilisez le reste de la journée pour vous préparer, nous partirons demain matin ! déclara Grodoudou.

\- Et comment qu'on va se préparer !

\- La Guilde repart en expédition, c'est si excitant !

Nos amis se dissipèrent en discutant avec animation. J'avais à peine posé le pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle que j'entendis le Maître parler d'un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Intriguée, je m'arrêtai pour écouter.

\- Bien, Pijako, demain tu es de garde à la Guilde.

\- Comment ? Maître, excusez mon outrecuidance mais… Laissez-moi venir à la Caverne Saline ! Je vous en prie !

Grodoudou secoua la tête et fit une grimace d'inquiétude.

\- Nan ! Je ne te laisserai plus jamais affronter un tel danger !

\- Mais c'est précisément pour ça que je dois venir ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi venir !

\- …Bon… D'accord… Mais je veux que tu accompagnes l'équipe Blast. Guide les jusqu'au symbole que nous avons vu la dernière fois. Et surtout… Sois prudent.

\- Merci Maître ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !

\- Autre chose… J'ai quelque chose à faire, je dois quitter la Guilde. Prends les commandes pendant mon absence.

\- Entendu Maître.

Fire et moi nous dépêchâmes de remonter pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que nous avions épié leur conversation.

\- A ton avis qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans cette fameuse grotte ? me demanda Fire.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je n'avais jamais vu le Maître comme ça.

\- Pijako non plus !

\- C'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je vois le Maître parler sérieusement. La première fois que je le vois inquiet aussi. Lui qui est toujours si optimiste…

\- Et Pijako avait l'air de tenir énormément à venir ! Il voulait protéger le Maître ?

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais il va venir avec nous finalement… Il ne pourra pas le protéger… Tu as entendu sa façon de l'appeler « Maître ? » Il l'a toujours appelé comme ça mais… On a toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient égaux. Et là… On a vraiment vu que c'était Grodoudou qui décidait. Pijako avait un profond respect dans la voix…

\- Comme un élève avec son Maître. Comme un apprenti.

\- Exactement.

\- Pijako a beau être le sous-chef, il reste en quelque sorte un élève lui aussi…

Cette scène d'affection entre Grodoudou et Pijako voulant se protéger l'un l'autre m'avait attendrie. Fire aussi visiblement.

[…]

 _Chartor descendait lentement et difficilement les interminables marches de la Guilde. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en bas, il une pause pour souffler._

 _\- Pfiou… C'est plus de mon âge… Si j'avais été plus jeune j'aurais certainement cherché les Terres Illusoires moi aussi…_

 _\- Eh vieillard !_

 _Chartor se tourna en direction de la voix qui l'avait interpelé. Trois Pokémon s'approchèrent de lui et l'entourèrent aussitôt._

 _\- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

 _\- Gnark gnark gnark… On est l'équipe Crâne._

 _\- Hin hin hin… Alors comme ça on complote avec la Guilde hein ?_

 _\- On t'a entendu parler d'un truc intéressant…_

 _\- Ouais, ces Terres Illusoires là…_

 _\- Je… J'étais juste…_

 _\- Quelqu'un arrive !_

 _\- On va aller poursuivre cette exploration à l'abri des regards indiscrets…_

 _Ils entrainèrent le vieux Pokémon sans lui demander son avis._

[…]

A Bourg Trésor, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la place. Apparemment, la plupart des Pokémon étaient partis chercher un moyen de localiser les Terres Illusoires. Ils avaient tous compris que l'heure était grave. Nous allâmes à la réserve de Mama Kangourex pour choisir soigneusement les objets que nous allions emporter. Après tout, si un criminel aussi horrible que ça se trouvait là-bas, il fallait se préparer en conséquence. Héliatronc cherchait elle aussi des objets utiles dans sa réserve.

\- A votre avis c'est quoi cette créature ignoble dans la Caverne Saline ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Même le Maître et Pijako avait l'air inquiets à l'idée d'y retourner ! Hiiiii ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chlorophylle qui se défile !

Malgré a gravité de la situation, je dus me retenir de sourire. Chaque membre de la Guilde avait ses propres expressions et ses tics de langage. Ramboum par exemple, ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler en appuyant sur les mots. Keunotor, lui, avait une façon de parler typique des gens de la campagne et ne cessait de s'écrier « sapristi ». Quant à Ecrapince, il répétait sans cesse « Eh dis donc » ou « saperlipopince ». Mais je ne me lassais jamais des expressions farfelues d'Héliatronc. Et je devais avouer que cette dernière était de loin ma préférée.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne nous laisseraient pas y aller si c'était si dangereux. la rassurai-je. Et puis ce n'est qu'un Pokémon, ça ne peut pas être un monstre.

Une fois nos préparatifs terminés, il nous restait encore tout un après-midi à remplir avant le départ. Nous aurions pu en profiter pour faire quelques missions, mais nous n'avions pas envie. Nous étions trop perturbés par ce qui nous attendait. L'idée d'un criminel aussi puissant m'effrayait un peu aussi… Mais comme je l'avais dit à Héliatronc, cela restait un Pokémon comme les autres. Et puis Pijako serait avec nous. Tout se passerait bien. De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que nous avions vécu dans le futur.

\- Eh… Si on retournait à la Falaise Sharpedo pour voir ? dis-je à Fire. Peut-être que Massko est enfin revenu…

J'étais plutôt inquiète. Cela faisait deux jours que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de retourner sans cesse dans la cachette en espérant y trouver Massko en bonne santé.

\- D'accord, allons-y.

En descendant les petites marches, je ne cessai de me répéter mentalement « Faites qu'il soit revenu… Faites qu'il soit revenu… » Mais la déception m'envahit lorsque je trouvai une fois de plus la cachette vide. Je balayai l'endroit du regard en commençant à me demander si je ne devais pas partir à sa recherche, quand j'aperçus une feuille posée près de mon lit.

\- Fire regarde !

Fire ramassa le papier et le parcouru rapidement.

\- C'est une lettre de Massko !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demandai-je en me tordant les pattes d'inquiétude.

\- Voyons… « Salut vous deux, comment ça va ? Où en êtes-vous de vos recherches sur les Terres Illusoires ? De mon côté, tout va bien, j'ai déjà récupéré trois rouages du temps. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurais les deux autres. Créhelf et ses amis m'ont apporté leur entière collaboration. Ils m'ont dit que vous les aviez avertis de ma venue, merci beaucoup. Ça fait chaud au cœur de se savoir soutenu et de voir qu'autant de Pokémon croient en nous. Cependant je vais continuer à me tenir à l'écart des autres Pokémon. La vérité est encore nouvelle pour eux, certains sont encore sceptiques et n'ont pas totalement confiance en moi. Mais il y a autre chose qui me tracasse. Noctunoir est susceptible de revenir du futur à n'importe quel moment. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, et Fire, de lire. Nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet.

\- Oh non…

\- Tout mais pas ça…

\- Attends, calmons nous, maintenant tout le monde sait qu'il est méchant non ? Il ne pourra plus manipuler personne !

\- Oui mais… Croire en Massko est une chose… Mais perdre toute son admiration pour Noctunoir et le traiter comme un criminel ignoble en est une autre. Les autres Pokémon auront du mal à le croire tant qu'il ne leur aura pas montré son véritable visage…

Mon estomac se noua.

\- Nous ne devons plus en aucun cas rester seuls. Nous donnerions l'occasion à Noctunoir de nous enlever à nouveau. Et Massko doit être de retour au plus vite. Même s'il veut éviter de se mêler aux autres Pokémon. C'est vital. …Continue à lire s'il te plait…

\- D'accord… « C'est pour cela que nous devons faire profil bas. C'est aussi une raison de plus pour que je garde mes distances. Je vous attendrai dans la Falaise Sharpedo ou sur la plage. Quand on se verra, on pourra échanger plus d'informations. Je compte sur vous. Ensemble, on empêchera la paralysie de la planète ! –Massko. »

\- C'est vrai que si on avait rien dit à la Guilde… Noctunoir n'aurait eu aucun indice. Mais maintenant s'il revient… Il pourra facilement savoir ce que nous tramons.

\- Mais nous avions vraiment besoin d'aide. Si Grodoudou ne nous l'avait pas conseillé, on aurait pas parlé à Chartor et on aurait toujours aucun indice…

\- En tout cas j'espère que Massko nous rejoindra bientôt… Je n'aime pas le savoir tout seul alors qu'on ne sait pas ce que trafique Noctunoir. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà là d'ailleurs. Il ne lui faut certainement pas beaucoup de temps pour recréer un gouffre dimensionnel…

\- On ferait mieux de retourner à la Guilde. On ne devrait pas rester seuls tous les deux.

\- Pas nécessairement, il suffit de rester là où il y a du monde. Je propose qu'on aille s'entrainer au Dojo Ossatueur, il y a longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés, et comme on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain… Ni après d'ailleurs, on a besoin de devenir plus forts.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Je rangeai la lettre de Massko dans mon sac et laissai une autre lettre à son intention afin qu'il sache que nous avions bien reçu son message, et pour lui expliquer expédition à la Caverne Saline. J'ajoutai également un petit mot pour lui dire de rentrer vite parmi nous. Puis nous allâmes au dojo. Ossatueur fut ravi de nous accueillir, et nous nous entrainâmes durement tout le reste de l'après-midi.

\- Pfiou… On s'est donnés à fond, je pense que ça ira maintenant…

\- Oui… Il faut qu'on garde de l'énergie pour demain.

\- Après autant d'efforts j'irais bien à la Source Chaude, mais on a plus le temps…

\- Dans ce cas on a qu'à aller à la plage, on pourra voir les Krabby faire leurs bulles.

\- Moi je ne suis pas contre mais… Le soleil va bientôt se coucher… Et il ne faut pas qu'on traîne tous seuls dans un coin… Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

\- Je sais… Mais Massko a dit qu'il nous attendrait à la falaise ou à la plage. Il est peut-être là-bas… Et puis on ne sera pas seuls, il y aura toute la colonie de Krabby.

\- Bon d'accord… Mais dès que le soleil est couché on rentre en vitesse !

\- Entendu.


	18. Lokhlass

Comme je m'y attendais, la plage était désespérément vide. Pas la moindre trace de Massko. Ni lettre, ni empreinte de pas correspondant à la sienne. Rien. Il était pourtant passé par Bourg Trésor récemment, il aurait pu s'y trouver. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le sable, quand quelque chose m'interpela. Fire le remarqua en même temps que moi. La plage était trop vide, ce n'était pas normal. Il manquait quelque chose.

\- En parlant d'absents… les Krabby ne sont pas là non plus… D'habitude ils font toujours des bulles au coucher du soleil…

Je commençai à regretter d'être venue. Nous étions seuls alors qu'il allait bientôt nuit. Exactement ce que nous avions convenu d'éviter. Quelle idiote je faisais d'avoir insisté pour venir ! Je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi et activai aussitôt ma perception des auras afin de rechercher une quelconque menace. Mais je ne ressentis pas la moindre présence. Je sentais les Pokémon fermer les boutiques à Bourg Trésor, les apprentis rentrer à la Guilde, les habitants de la Grotte Littorale s'agiter… Mais pas de trace de Noctunoir ni des Ténéfix.

\- Je ne ressens aucune présence menaçante… Mais je vais rester en alerte désormais. Si Noctunoir arrive, je le sentirai de loin.

\- D'accord…

Nous nous détendîmes.

\- On peut regarder tranquillement le coucher de soleil alors ? proposa Fire. Il y a si longtemps…

\- Oui… Je ne veux pas rater ce spectacle.

Nous nous installâmes sur le sable encore un peu chaud. Le ciel et l'océan se coloraient de rouge, d'orange et de rose. Je me demandais toujours par quel pouvoir ce spectacle pouvait déclencher cette sensation impossible à décrire en nous. Quand mes yeux se posaient sur ce paysage, je me sentais apaisée. J'oubliais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, contemplant le soleil s'enfoncer lentement dans la mer.

\- Tu sais… Mon rêve c'était de résoudre le mystère de mon fragment de relique… Et maintenant il est sur le point de se réaliser… Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être lié aux Terres Illusoires… Tout a commencé avec ce fragment. Quand l'équipe Crâne me l'a volé. Et tout fini avec ce fragment. Il va nous servir pour trouver les Terres Illusoires… Dire qu'à l'époque je n'osais même pas protester contre ces voleurs, et maintenant quand je regarde où j'en suis… Je suis allé bien plus loin que je ne l'imaginais…

\- C'est plutôt positif non ? lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Oui. C'est aussi sur cette plage qu'on s'est rencontrés tous les deux.

\- Oui… Je m'en souviens très bien…

Je souris.

\- J'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer à ce moment-là.

\- Non c'est moi qui ai eu de la chance. Si j'en suis arrivé là, c'est grâce à toi Lou…

Je lui pris la patte et la serrai brièvement. Si j'avais conservé mes souvenirs pendant la traversée du couloir du temps qui m'avait amené sur cette plage, je serai sûrement partie à la recherche de Massko, et je n'aurai jamais accepté de former une équipe d'exploration avec Fire. Nous ne serions jamais devenus amis. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui ils comptaient autant tous les deux pour moi.

\- En tout cas, c'est vrai que ce fragment est à l'origine de tout… C'est ce qui t'a poussé à former une équipe d'exploration… Et maintenant il est vital dans notre quête pour empêcher la paralysie de la planète. Comme si tout était écrit… Comme si tout était prévu depuis le début.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai moi aussi.

Nous contemplâmes à nouveau le soleil.

 _C'est magnifique… Si la planète est paralysée… On perdra ça. Les couleurs, le vent, la nourriture, l'espoir… Il faut absolument empêcher ça. Je mènerai à bien ma mission. Celle que j'avais choisie avec Massko. On y arrivera. Tout le monde est mobilisé. Noctunoir ne peut pas nous empêcher d'y arriver…_

Tout à coup, ma perception des auras m'indiqua une présence en plein milieu de l'océan. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'analyser. C'était une aura dégageant une profonde sensation de calme et de sagesse. Je n'avais jamais ressentie une pareille aura. Je scrutai l'horizon et finis par le voir.

\- Fire, regarde ! Près du soleil, sur l'eau ! Il y a quelqu'un !

Fire scruta l'océan à sa recherche et son regard s'arrêta sur un point.

\- Tu as raison… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir. Le soleil m'éblouissait, mais je parvenais à voir sa silhouette. Il avait un long cou, et une sorte de large carapace.

\- Je ne connais pas ce Pokémon… dit Fire. C'est quoi ?

\- Un Lokhlass. Ce Pokémon vient souvent en aide aux humains en les transportant sur son dos. C'est un Pokémon très rare, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un…

Nous l'observâmes quelques instants, émerveillés par cette apparition, mais le soleil ayant pratiquement disparu, nous ne voyions plus très bien.

\- Il fait de plus en plus noir, on devrait rentrer.

\- Tu as raison… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester dehors.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer à la Guilde.

[…]

 _Lokhlass fendait les eaux glacées de l'océan avec grâce. Il se dirigeait vers cet endroit qu'il connaissait bien et s'arrêta près de la terre ferme. Son vieil ami l'attendait._

 _\- Lokhlass ! Ça faisait longtemps !_

 _\- Trop longtemps Grodoudou. Tu as l'air de te porter comme un charme. Comment va Pijako ?_

 _\- Il va très bien._

 _\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Permets-moi de te remercier une nouvelle fois d'avoir tenu ta promesse si longtemps._

 _\- C'est normal ! Mais… Je viens te voir justement à cause de cette promesse. La situation actuelle ne me permets plus de tenir ma parole, je pense que tu sais pourquoi._

 _\- Je comprends… Tu as tout à fait raison. Le moment est venu…_

 _\- Alors s'il te plait… Ce symbole que nous avons vu… Explique-moi._

[…]

\- Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, le Maître de la Guilde n'est pas encore revenu. Dit Pijako. Nous allons cependant aller à la caverne Saline comme prévu.

Les membres de la Guilde échangèrent des regards inquiets ou intrigués. Depuis que nous avions rejoint la Guilde, c'était la première réunion matinale que nous faisions sans Grodoudou.

\- Eh dis donc, il est parti où le Maître ?

\- Hem… Je n'en ai aucune idée… confessa Pijako.

\- Est-ce qu'on va y ARRIVER sans lui ?

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Le Maître a confiance en nous, il a certainement pensé que nous pouvions nous débrouillez seuls. De plus, pendant son absence, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous guider !

Pijako semblait ravi d'être notre guide, mais un silence pesant prit place. Pijako nous jeta un regard surpris.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ce silence assourdissant ? …Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous croyez que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?! Allez dites-le ! Peut être me jugez-vous incompétent ? Inutile ?

Pijako semblait sincèrement peiné de notre manque de confiance en lui. Les apprentis échangèrent des regards gênés.

\- Euh, nan… C'est pas c'que j'dirais, pour sûr… commença Keunotor.

\- C'est juste qu'on se sent moins en sécurité en l'absence du Maître… continua Eoko.

\- C'est vrai… Il est imprévisible mais il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui… ajouta Cradopaud.

Je décidai de remonter le moral des troupes et de soutenir Pijako.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais Pijako a sûrement raison. Le Maître ne nous aurait pas laissé tous seuls s'il avait estimé qu'on aurait des problèmes. Il nous fait confiance, il fait confiance à Pijako pour prendre soin de nous, on devrait s'en montrer dignes non ?

Les apprentis semblèrent réfléchir à mes paroles.

\- C'est vrai… On ne peut pas se REPOSER sur le Maître tout le temps…

\- Ben mince alors, c'est un bon état d'esprit ! Faisons de notre mieux, comme toujours !

\- Pijako. En l'absence de notre Maître, il n'y en a qu'un parmi nous qui peut prendre les rênes. Et c'est toi Pijako ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as dit que tout irait bien puisque tu étais là pour nous aider. Sois notre guide ! Montre-nous la marche à suivre ! s'exclama Eoko.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Pijako nous tourna le dos et enfouit sa tête sous une de ses ailes. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il était très ému de nous entendre exprimer notre confiance en lui ainsi. Lorsqu'il parvint à se remettre de ses émotions, il nous fit face à nouveau.

\- Bien… Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Nous allons donc partir pour la Caverne Saline. Tous ensemble, surpassons nous !

\- HOURRA !

[…]

La Caverne Saline se trouvait en bord de mer, et celle-ci s'infiltrait à l'intérieur par endroits, formant des petits cours d'eau. Elle me faisait penser à la Grotte Littorale, mais avec plus de rochers, et moins de sable. Pijako ne cessa de nous mettre en garde contre les trous remplis d'eau de mer qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Si l'un d'entre nous tombait dedans, il pourrait être secoué par les vagues et le courant, ne pas réussir à remonter et se noyer.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Parfait. Voici donc la Caverne Saline. Notre but est d'atteindre le fond de la grotte. Nous y trouverons le même symbole que celui qui est sur la relique de Fire. Cependant dans cette même grotte se trouve un redoutable criminel. Nous devons donc nous montrer extrêmement prudents. dit Pijako en s'assurant que tous écoutaient d'une oreille attentive.

\- Ça m'fait peur cette histoire, pour sûr…

\- Eh dis donc Pijako ! Hier le Maître nous a parlé de cette caverne, mais on dirait que tu en sais autant que lui…

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

\- Oui. J'étais avec le Maître quand nous avons vu le symbole et quand nous avons rencontré ce scélérat. Nous explorions ensemble.

\- Et comment il était ce CRIMINEL ?

\- Je vous avoue que… Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

\- Hein ?

\- Bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je ne garde pas grand souvenir de ce qui s'est passé… Ils nous sont tombés dessus en nous prenant par surprise. J'ai été mis KO avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Quand je suis revenu à moi, le Maître était en train de me soigner. Je ne peux donc rien vous dire sur nos assaillants…

\- On ne sait rien de nos ennemis… il va falloir avancer avec prudence.

\- Attends un peu Pijako ! intervint Fire. Jusqu'ici, toi et le Maître avez parlé d'un seul criminel, et tu viens de dire « ils ». Ils sont plusieurs ?

\- Oui… Il y en a un plus fort que les autres, certainement leur chef, mais ils étaient plusieurs. Oh ! Je me souviens… J'ai été emporté par de l'eau…

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils ont utilisé des capacités de type eau.

\- De type eau ? Oh non ! Je suis de type sol, je n'aime pas l'eau ! s'écria Taupiqueur.

\- Moi non plus… dit Fire en secouant la tête.

\- C'est trop dangereux d'y aller un par un ! s'exclama Héliatronc.

\- Exact. Nous allons donc former des équipes. Il faut des groupes assez importants pour être en mesure de se défendre. Nous allons former des équipes de quatre. Voyons… Triopikeur et Taupiqueur, vous êtes tous les deux de type sol, il faut que vous soyez dans des équipes différentes, sinon votre équipe sera désavantagée. Héliatronc au contraire, ton type plante a l'avantage. Voyons… Triopikeur, Ecrapince, Eoko et Keunotor, vous formerez la première équipe. La deuxième sera composée de Taupiqueur, Cradopaud, Héliatronc et Ramboum. Moi, j'irais avec Lou et Fire pour les guider jusqu'au symbole.

Il se tourna vers nous.

\- Ne me ralentissez pas et ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse tout le travail, à vous de surveiller vos arrières.

\- Compris…

\- Bien, c'est parti pour l'exploration !

\- HOURRA !

Nous entrâmes tous dans la grotte, et chacun allant à son rythme, et les équipes se séparèrent rapidement. Nous n'eûmes pas de difficultés à progresser, puisque la grotte était presque vide. J'aperçus quelques Krabby cachés sous des rochers, mais les habitants étaient peu nombreux. Ils n'avaient certainement pas envie de vivre au même endroit qu'un dangereux criminel qui pouvait les attaquer à tout instant… Pijako semblait soucieux. Son regard perçant surveillait chaque recoin, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect. Cela me faisait bizarre que le Maître ne soit pas là. J'avais l'habitude de voir Pijako diriger les opérations et le Maître s'endormir régulièrement au milieu d'une réunion, mais il était toujours là, et sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant. Je levai la tête. La grotte était percée de nombreux trou qui laissaient passer les rayons du soleil à l'intérieur, faisant scintiller l'eau qui était parvenu à s'infiltrer. En passant sous un puit de lumière plus large que les autres, je songeais que l'endroit serait plutôt agréable à vivre pour les Pokémon du coin s'il ne refermait pas ces dangereux criminels.

\- Eh Pijako, est ce qu'on arrive bientôt à l'endroit ou tu as vu le symbole ? demanda Fire.

\- On y est presque, on approche du fond de la grotte. Cependant… Chaque pas nous rapproche également du repaire des criminels. Restez sur vos gardes.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'acquiescer que soudain, plusieurs silhouettes fondirent sur Fire et le jetèrent à terre. Je me précipitai vers lui.

\- Fire ! Ça va ?

\- Oui…

Il se releva et nous découvrîmes ce qui l'avait heurté.

\- Encore vous ! m'écriai-je avec colère en découvrant l'équipe Crâne.

\- Oups ! On est vraiment désolés…

\- Ça faisait longtemps …

\- Oh ! Vous êtes l'équipe qui nous a accompagnés pendant l'expédition ! s'étonna Pijako.

\- C'est ça le fragment de relique ? demanda Moufflair à ses sbires en ignorant Pijako.

Nous nous aperçûmes soudain que dans sa chute, Fire avait laissé tomber sa relique. Je me précipitai pour la ramasser mais Moufflair fut plus rapide. Je serrai les dents.

\- Ha ha ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'on vous le pique ! se moqua Smogo.

\- Attendez une minute ! Je ne suis pas sur de saisir ce qui se passe ici… dit Pijako d'un air perdu. Pour commencer, que vous est-il arrivé pendant l'expédition ? Vous avez disparu et on ne vous a plus revu ! Je me suis inquiété pour vous !

\- Tu t'es inquiété ? ricana Moufflair. Mais quel pigeon… A la Guilde vous n'êtes que des débiles qui attendent de se faire plumer !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes bien grossier tout à coup ! s'indigna Pijako en gonflant son plumage d'un ait outré.

\- Pijako ! Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont malfaisants ? intervins-je. Ils se sont toujours moqués de la Guilde ! Ils nous ont volé le fragment de réplique juste avant notre inscription à la Guilde, et depuis, ils n'ont pas cessé de nous chercher des noises ! C'est à cause d'eux qu'on n'a jamais pu ramener les pommes parfaites du Maître ! On a essayé de te le dire !

\- Couaaac ! Comment ?!

\- Et ouais ! ricana Smogo.

\- Faut vraiment être stupide pour ne rien avoir vu pendant tout ce temps. renchérit Nosferapti.

\- Alors là c'est pas moi qui viens d'insinuer que vous êtes mauvais comédiens… lâchai-je.

\- Tu peux faire la maligne, mais viens donc récupérer ta relique… me défia Moufflair.

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire sentir ta propre haleine, espèce d'ignoble déchet !

Nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre, mais au lieu de me charger, ils esquivèrent et s'enfuirent vers le fond de la grotte. Pijako entra dans une colère noire.

\- Couac ! Alors comme ça ils me prennent pour un idiot ? Misérables vermines… je vais leur montrer ce qu'il leur en coute !

Il se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite.

\- Pijako, attends !

\- Dépêchons nous, il faut qu'on récupère ce fragment, et si Pijako nous en laisse un peu, je leur mettrai bien la pâtée moi aussi…

Mais je blêmis soudain.

\- Les criminels ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin ! Si Pijako ne fait pas attention en poursuivant l'équipe Crâne, il risque de se faire attaquer par surprise ! On doit le rattraper !

Nous nous lançâmes à leur poursuite. Il y avait de moins en moins de Pokémon à cet endroit de la grotte. Je me doutais que nous approchions du but. Je trébuchai soudainement. Fire se heurta à moi et nous dévalâmes une pente en rebondissant sur des rochers, nous écrasant lamentablement l'un sur l'autre.

\- Ouille… Fire… Tu… M'écrases…

\- Désolé…

Nous nous relevâmes en estimant les dégâts.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Juste quelques égratignures.

\- Prends une baie Oran. On est plus très loin, il va nous falloir toute notre énergie.

Nous reprîmes des forces grâce aux baies énergétiques, puis j'aperçus soudain des ombres au sol, un peu plus loin. Je fis un signe à Fire et nous nous approchâmes doucement. A notre grande surprise, nous trouvâmes l'équipe Crâne, en très mauvais état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Fire, surpris.

\- Laissez-moi deviner… C'est une bande de criminels qui vous a flanqué une raclée ? me moquai-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi vous étiez au courant ? Vous auriez pu nous prévenir, ça aurait été sympa… pleurnicha Smogo.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux pas non plus le p'tit dej' au lit pendant que tu y es ! m'indignai-je.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Fire.

Je lui jetai un regard désapprobateur. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas la rancune tenace comme moi. Il pardonnait plus facilement, et il était beaucoup plus pacifique. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se moquer de ses ennemis parce qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Mais moi, je ne ressentais pas la moindre pitié pour eux. A force de chercher les ennuis, ils les avaient trouvés. Et c'était amplement mérité à mes yeux.

\- Erf… On est là, à votre merci, et vous vous inquiétez pour nous ?

\- Personnellement je ne me sens pas concernée. répliquai-je, butée.

\- N'empêche… C'est écœurant ce que vous pouvez dégoulinez de générosité… grimaça Moufflair.

Je sortis une baie Oran de mon sac. Les trois Pokémon me regardèrent avec espoir mais je commençai à manger tranquillement devant eux, histoire de les narguer.

\- Tu disais ? dis-je en souriant innocemment.

\- On ne peut pas les laissez comme ça… dit Fire d'un ton plein de pitié.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça leur ferait les pieds.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils l'ont plus que cherché, mais ils ont vraiment l'air mal en point…

\- Qu'ils s'estiment déjà heureux que je ne leur mette pas une deuxième raclée, y a aucune fierté à s'en prendre à des ennemis à terre.

\- Erf… On veut pas de pitié… intervint Moufflair. De toute façon on va se remettre.

\- Tu vois ? Ils vont très bien. conclus-je. Vous n'auriez pas vu Pijako par hasard ?

\- Il est arrivé juste après notre raclée… Il nous a remonté les bretelles sans prendre de gants. Après il a continué sa route. Ça m'a vraiment énervé… Il nous sauve et il nous engueule…

\- Il vous a sauvé ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Ouais… On a pas été sympa avec vous pendant tout ce temps…

\- Dis plutôt que vous avez tout fait pour nous pourrir la vie.

\- Ouais… C'est vrai… Et pourtant vous vous souciez encore de nous ? Ça m'échappe…

\- Pour l'instant vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis, vous êtes des Pokémon en détresse. On ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça. répliqua Fire.

Je jetai un œil à mon ami. Il agissait comme un véritable héros. Il en avait en tout cas bien plus l'étoffe que moi. Moufflair bougea faiblement, et la relique de Fire roula sur le sol.

\- Oups ! La relique ! Elle m'a échappée… Et comme je ne peux pas bouger… Vous allez surement vous en emparer… lâcha Moufflair en très mauvais comédien.

\- Tu supposes très bien. dis-je en la ramassant.

Je le fixai d'un air méfiant. C'était surement encore un coup tordu.

\- Moufflair ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Te méprends pas, il m'a échappé parce que je suis trop faible.

\- Moufflair… Merci.

\- Pff t'es vraiment un crétin… Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de Pijako non ?

\- Il a raison, on devrait se dépêcher. dis-je avec empressement.

Après une dernière hésitation, je sortis trois baies Oran de mon sac et les posai en évidence devant eux.

\- Te méprends pas… Mais tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas de pitié de notre part. Et ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'humilier…

Je leur adressai un sourire en coin. Ils avaient été trop pourris avec nous pour que je leur pardonne si facilement. Mais Fire avait raison, on ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Et puis, maintenant ils avaient une dette envers nous. Puis Fire et moi nous mîmes à courir pour rattraper Pijako.

[…]

 _Moufflair regarda l'équipe Blast s'éloigner, et laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis il se tourna vers ses sbires._

 _\- Erf… Vous pouvez bouger vous autres ?_

 _\- Vous plaisantez chef…_

 _\- Je suis vidé…_

 _\- On doit pas être beaux à voir…_

 _\- Au fait chef… J'ai bien aimé la façon que vous avez eu de le dissimuler jusqu'à la fin… dit Nosferapti d'un ton admiratif._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Que vous avez bon fond en fait. C'est la rédemption chef ! s'exclama Smogo en souriant malgré son état._

 _\- La ferme crétin…_

 _\- Faut avouer que c'était quelque chose de vous voir faire ça chef ! continua Nosferapti._

 _\- Mais vous allez la boucler à la fin… soupira Moufflair._

[…]

Nous ne courions que depuis quelques minutes lorsque nous aperçûmes au loin Pijako qui nous tournait le dos.

\- Pijako !

\- Ah vous voilà ! Ils sont quelque part ici, restez sur vos gardes ! J'ai vu leur ombre quand je me suis lancé à leurs trousses mais je les ai perdus de vue ici…

Fire et moi regardâmes dans tout autour de nous. La grotte était beaucoup plus large à cet endroit, mais le terrain était plat, avec à peine quelques rochers trop petits pour se cacher derrière. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ici. Ils devaient être plus loin.

\- J'ai un étrange sentiment… murmura Pijako. Je les ai à peine aperçus… J'y suis ! Quand ils m'ont attaqué la dernière fois… C'est comme s'ils avaient surgi de nulle part !

Pijako leva la tête et paru horrifié.

\- Lou ! Fire ! Attention ! Ils sont au dessus de nous !

\- Quoi ?

Je levai les yeux à mon tour. Trois Pokémon était accrochés au plafond, aussi discrets que des ombres. Ils se laissèrent tomber du plafond et nous reculâmes vivement pour qu'ils ne nous tombent pas dessus. Deux d'entre eux ressemblait avaient une coquille hérissée de piques, et des tentacules ondulant dans tous les sens. Le troisième était bien plus grand, et plus effrayant. Sa tête de forme triangulaire et son corps lui aussi épineux semblaient fait pour se fondre dans les eaux à toute vitesse. Ses bras était d'énormes faux recourbés dont les lames semblaient plus tranchantes que des rasoirs. Il respirait l'agressivité et le danger. C'était des Pokémon préhistoriques : deux Amonistar, et un Kabutops.

Ils attaquèrent rapidement. Trop rapidement. Malgré ma vitesse, je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Ils se jetèrent sur nous, prêt à nous trancher en morceaux. Au moment où ils allaient nous toucher, une tornade colorée passa devant nous et tous s'entrechoquèrent. Nos ennemis s'arrêtèrent un instant, me permettant d'évaluer la situation. Pijako se trouvait entre nous et les criminels. Il s'était pris l'attaque de plein fouet.

\- Pijako !

\- Arg…

\- Oh comme c'est mignon ! ricana Kabutops. Un héros ! Il s'est interposé pour protéger ses camarades…

En tant normal, je lui aurais lancé une réplique cinglante, mais j'étais très inquiète pour Pijako. Ils avaient attaqué tous les trois en même temps, et Pijako avait tout pris à notre place. Des plumes se détachaient de ses ailes et tombaient sur le sol. Il avait l'air très mal en point.

\- Eh Kabutops ! s'écria Amonistar. On l'a déjà vu ce Pokémon ! Et la dernière fois on l'a battu de la même manière !

\- Un récidiviste ? Il faut être vraiment idiot…

\- Vous pouvez bien… Vous moquer… articla Pijako avec difficulté. Ce sont… De précieuses recrues… Je ne vous laisserai pas… Leur faire du mal… Argh…

Il s'effondra, à bout de forces.

\- Pijako !

\- Ha ha ! C'est votre tour maintenant ! ricana Kabutops avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

La rage m'envahit. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels ? Et puis je m'en voulais beaucoup.

 _Si j'avais utilisé ma détection d'aura pour les localiser au lieu de me dire qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher… On en serait pas là… Pijako… Pardon… On va te venger !_

J'utilisais une téléporbe et Pijako fut téléporté plus loin dans la salle. Ainsi il ne pouvait pas recevoir plus de coups dans la confusion du combat. J'utilisai mon attaque gros-yeux. La rage dans mon regard la rendait bien plus puissante que d'habitude. Cette fois je n'avais pas de plan pour vaincre mes ennemis. Un rapide coup d'œil à Fire m'indiqua que la même pensée traversait son esprit : « on s'en fiche d'avoir un plan, on les démolit ! » Nous poussâmes un rugissement sonore et nous jetâmes sur nous adversaires. Fire allait devoir faire attention aux attaques de type eau. Il savait que toute offensive de type feu serait inutile contre eux. Mais nous avions appris de nouvelles attaques pendant notre entrainement au Dojo, et j'avais hâte de les essayer. Le combat ne fut d'abord que confusion. Les coups pleuvaient, et personne n'avait vraiment l'avantage. Puis je dus me rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient vraiment forts. Et plus nombreux. Il nous fallait un moyen de s'occuper chacun d'un Amonistar sans que Kabutops nous gêne. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas gentiment nous regarder faire. J'eus alors une idée. Je sortie une pétrigraine de mon sac et fis semblant de l'avoir faite tomber.

\- Oh non ! Mon explograine ! m'exclamai-je en faisant semblant de paniquer.

En voyant cela, Kabutops eut un sourire sadique et la ramassa.

\- Une explograine hein ? Dommage que tu l'aie fait tomber petite idiote ! Et qu'est ce que tu comptais en faire ? Le feu ne nous affecte pas ! Toi par contre…

Il croqua la graine sous les ricanements de ses complices. Il se rua ensuite sur moi, pensant qu'une gerbe de flamme allait lui sortir de la gueule et m'arriver en pleine face. Mais au milieu de son saut, son corps se contracta soudain, et il s'effondra. Les Amonistar écarquillèrent les yeux, totalement perdus.

\- Oh, c'était une pétrigraine ? Je suis vraiment désolée… Je suis si maladroite… dis-je en ricanant.

\- Sale petite… articula Kabutops avec difficulté.

La pétrigraine paralysait quiconque la mangeait. Il n'était donc pas utile de la manger. En revanche, cela pouvait être pratique de la faire avaler à un ennemi. Même s'il fallait pour ça utiliser la ruse. Cependant l'effet était de courte durée. Il fallait se dépêcher de s'occuper des deux Amonistar avant qu'il ne revienne dans la course. Je refermai mes mâchoires sur les tentacules d'un des deux criminels qui poussa un cri de douleur, et je ne le lâchai plus. Il s'agita dans tous les sens et me cracha de l'eau dans la figure, mais je tins bon. Pendant ce temps, Fire faisait des acrobaties pour frapper son adversaire et esquivait aussitôt les répliques. Amonistar fit un mouvement violent pour m'éjecter et j'en profitai pour atterrir souplement sur son dos, entre deux piquants. Je chargeai mon attaque aurasphère la plus puissante et la lui balançai directement dans le visage. Je descendis aussitôt de ma monture et le projetai au loin avec mon attaque forte paume. L'adversaire de Fire, trop lent, était fatigué. Mon acolyte en profita pour attaquer toutes les parties du corps qui n'étaient pas protégées par sa coquille, puis il l'envoya valser contre un mur.

J'esquissai un sourire mais l'effaçait aussitôt en voyant Kabutops se jeter sur Fire. Trop préoccupé par mon combat avec Amonistar, je ne l'avais pas vu retrouver sa mobilité. Fire se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et tous deux roulèrent au sol. Je me jetai sur le dos de Kabutops alors qu'il allait attaquer Fire, qui était toujours au sol. Je tentai de planter mes crocs quelques part dans son corps, mais celui-ci était dur comme la pierre. Cela permit cependant à Fire de se relever. Je me plaçai à ses côtés, faisant face à notre ennemi. Je vérifiai rapidement que ses deux alliés n'avait pas retrouvé leur énergie, mais ils semblaient complètement K.O. J'activai ma perception des auras, que j'avais améliorée. Je m'étais entraînée à prédire les attaques à venir, et il était temps de mettre ma nouvelle compétence en application dans un combat. Fire fit pleuvoir les coups de griffes sur notre adversaire, et je m'appliquai à le maintenir concentré sur moi pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à mon partenaire. Kabutops était rapide, mais il avait du mal à nous combattre tous les deux en même temps. Je jetai un œil vers Pijako, qui gisait toujours au sol. La colère me revint, et dans une parfaite synchronisation avec Fire, nous utilisâmes une puissante attaque close combat sur notre ennemi, y mettant toute notre rage. Kabutops s'effondra. Sans plus tarder, j'appelai le shérif Magnézone avec mon badge de secouriste pour qu'il vienne récupérer les trois bandits inconscients. Je ne soufflai que quelques secondes avant de me précipiter vers Pijako pour vérifier son état.

\- Pijako ! Dis quelque chose !

Pijako se redressa un petit peu pour nous regarder.

\- Courage ! Reste avec nous !

Je m'apprêtai à sortir une de nos baies pour le soigner quand une voix résonna derrière nous.

\- Pijako !

Je me retournai.

\- Maître ! s'écria Fire.

Puis mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en apercevant un autre Pokémon derrière Grodoudou.

\- Massko !

J'éprouvai une immense sensation de soulagement. Parce que le Maître était là, et parce que Massko allait bien. D'autres voix nous parvinrent, et tous les membres de la Guilde arrivèrent tour à tour. Massko se tourna vers eux et ils eurent un mouvement de recul unanime.

\- Ouah ! C'est Massko !

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec le Maître ? »

Je fus un peu blessée par leur réaction. Je leur avais pourtant expliqué que Massko était gentil et ils avaient dit qu'ils nous croyaient. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Grodoudou se tourna vers eux. Il avait l'air bouleversé.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, il y a d'autres priorités.

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis ils découvrirent le corps de Pijako.

\- Eh dis donc ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Pijako ?

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Je vais bien… intervint Pijako d'une voix faible. Je suis en pleine forme… Comme vous pouvez le constater…

Il essaya de se relever, sans succès. Grodoudou semblait sur le point de pleurer. Les apprentis se groupèrent autour de Pijako.

\- Pijako je suis désolé… Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt…

\- Ne vous en voulez pas Maître… C'est juste que… C'est si humiliant ! Être battu une seconde fois de la même façon et par les mêmes ennemis…

\- C'est faux Pijako ! La dernière fois, tu es tombé K.O. tout de suite alors tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas mais… Tu t'es sacrifié pour me protéger…

\- Vraiment ? Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas…

\- Je les ai fait déguerpir juste après mais… Sans toi ils m'auraient envoyé au tapis tout de suite. Je te dois une fière chandelle !

\- C'est vraiment… Comme ça que ça s'est passé…?

\- Pijako tu es… Mon inestimable partenaire…

\- C'est… Un immense honneur pour moi Maître…

Il s'effondra, et cette fois, il perdit connaissance.

\- Pijako ! s'écrièrent les apprentis, tous paniqués.

\- Du calme tout le monde. intervint Massko d'une voix posée.

Tous les apprentis se tournèrent vers lui, hésitants. Il s'approcha de Pijako et l'examina.

\- C'est bon, il est vivant et il a encore du temps devant lui. Il faut le ramener à la Guilde et le soigner au plus vite cependant.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y ! m'écriai-je.

\- Non. dit fermement Grodoudou. Nous on le ramène. Mais vous… Massko, Lou et Fire, vous devez continuer.

\- Mais…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on s'occupe de Pijako. Vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité. Et puis si vous rentrez maintenant… Le sacrifice de Pijako aura été vain. Le symbole n'est plus très loin.

\- D'accord…

Nous nous écartâmes à regret de Pijako. Tout en reprenant notre progression, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière. Les membres de la Guilde soulevaient Pijako avec délicatesse.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si c'était Fire ou Massko qui s'était retrouvé dans cet état…_

Je me tournai vers ce dernier.

\- Massko… Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Tu t'es beaucoup inquiétée ?

\- Un peu… Surtout quand on avait pas de nouvelles…

\- Je vais bien. J'ai récupéré les rouages du temps, et on est sur le point de trouver les Terres Illusoires. Tout va bien.

Massko avait raison. Tout allait bien. Même si Noctunoir revenait, tout le monde était avec nous. La Guilde, et tous les habitants de Bourg Trésor. Moi, Fire et Massko nous resterons toujours ensemble désormais. Il ne pouvait rien nous faire. Nous allions trouver les Terres Illusoires, et le monde allait bientôt retrouver la paix. Il n'y avait plus de danger. Je me sentais légère tout à coup.

\- Massko, comment tu as fait pour nous trouver ? demanda Fire.

\- C'est Grodoudou qui m'a cherché et qui m'a accompagné.

\- Il te cherchait ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que vous étiez sur le point de trouver les Terres Illusoires. Et comme j'avais fini de récupérer les rouages du temps, ça m'arrangeait bien.

\- Vous vous rendez compte… dit Fire. On a plus qu'à trouver les Terres Illusoires. Et quand ce sera fait, on ne nous restera plus qu'à remettre les rouages du temps à leur emplacement, dans la Tour du Temps. Et tout sera réglé.

\- Oui…

Nous échangeâmes des regards heureux. Nous étions tout excités à l'idée de ce que nous allions découvrir grâce au symbole. Nous sentions que notre quête touchait à sa fin. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous atteignîmes le fond de la grotte. Elle formait une crique où rentrait l'eau de mer.

\- Oh ! Regardez cette vue ! C'est magnifique ! s'écria Fire.

\- C'est vrai… dis-je en m'approchant à mon tour. Dire que le soleil se couche… Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard…

\- On voit la mer… Mais j'imagine que de l'extérieur on ne voit pas cet endroit. Supposa Massko. L'entrée est dissimulée dans l'ombre.

Je me forçai à détourner les yeux de cette vue magnifique pour regarder autour de moi. Et soudain, je le vis.

\- Oh ! C'est…

\- Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lou ?

Fire et Massko suivirent mon regard. Ils découvrirent un immense mur ou était dessiné le fameux symbole.

\- C'est le symbole ! Le Maître avait raison… C'est le même que sur mon fragment de relique… s'émerveilla Fire.

Son regard alterna entre son fragment de relique et le mur. Soudain, le symbole qui était gravé sur chacun d'entre eux se mit à briller à l'unisson. Nous fûmes ensuite aveuglés par une lumière vive, et un rayon violet fila tout droit vers la mer.

\- Ce… C'était quoi ça ? demanda Massko.

\- Je ne sais pas… On aurait dit que le mur réagissait à la présence de la relique… dit Fire.

\- Et ce truc qui a filé vers la mer… C'était un signal vous croyez ? hasardai-je.

\- Dans ce cas nous devons nous tenir prêts à nous battre. dit Massko.

\- Regardez ! Il y a quelque chose au loin ! s'exclama Fire.

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir. Il y avait bien une ombre à l'horizon.

\- On dirait que ça se rapproche…

Massko avait raison. Il fallait se tenir prêt. Je me mis en position de combat. Cependant la chose s'approchait doucement, tranquillement, sans aucun signe de menace. Bientôt, je pus identifier ce qui venait vers nous. C'était un Pokémon. Il ne semblait pas agressif, et continuait à nager tranquillement vers nous. Son aura était emplie de sagesse et de calme. Je sus aussitôt que ce n'était pas un ennemi. Et nous l'avions déjà vu.

\- Vous êtes Lou… Fire… Et Massko si je ne m'abuse ? dit-il lorsqu'il arriva enfin à notre hauteur.

\- Comment connais-tu nos noms ? s'étonna Fire.

\- C'est Grodoudou qui m'a tout expliqué. Mon nom est Lokhlass.

\- Nous t'avons déjà vu… L'autre soir, tu nageais au coucher du soleil. C'est à ce moment là que tu as parlé à notre Maître pas vrai ? dis-je alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

\- En effet.

\- Nous connaissons ton nom mais… Quel est ton rôle dans tout ça ? interrogea Massko.

\- Je suis le passeur des Terres Illusoires.

\- Hein ? Vraiment ? Tu peux nous y conduire ? s'écria Fire.

\- Oui. Vous avez déclenché le Lokh-signal. C'est le signal qui permet de se rendre aux Terres Illusoires. Vous avez le fragment de relique. Il a réagit à la présence de l'autre symbole.

\- Mais on nous a dit que… Avoir la relique ne suffit pas… Que seuls les élus peuvent accéder aux Terres Illusoires…

\- Je vous expliquerai tout cela en chemin. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Les Terres Illusoires se trouvent de l'autre coté de la mer. Venez, montez sur mon dos, je vais vous y conduire.

Il nous tourna le dos pour nous laisser monter. Nous échangeâmes des regards un peu perdus, puis nous prîmes place sur le dos de Lokhlass. Il recommença à nager, tranquillement…


	19. Vers les Terres Illusoires

_La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment sur la Guilde, mais aucun de ses habitants ne dormait. Tous tournaient en rond en attendant des nouvelles de leur ami, dont l'état était préoccupant. Lorsqu'enfin leur Maître sortit de la chambre, ils se précipitèrent vers lui._

 _\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? interrogea Taupiqueur d'un air inquiet._

 _\- Il va bien. assura Grodoudou en souriant de façon rassurante. Il a juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il sera en pleine forme demain !_

 _\- Excellente nouvelle !_

 _\- Quel soulagement !_

 _\- J'me f'sais vachement d'mouron, pour sûr…_

 _\- Maître…_

 _\- Oui Héliatronc ?_

 _\- Vous avez dit que Pijako vous avait sauvé la vie dans cette grotte, il y a longtemps. Racontez-nous !_

 _Grodoudou sembla se plonger dans ses souvenirs._

 _\- D'accord… Voilà comment ça s'est passé… Pijako a deviné que nos ennemis se cachaient au plafond, et lorsqu'il les a vus, il m'a crié « Maître attention ! » Puis il s'est interposé quand ils nous sont tombés dessus… Il s'est alors pris l'attaque de plein fouet et a été mis K.O. Il s'était sacrifié pour me protéger. J'ai ensuite battu Kabutops et ses acolytes à leur tour mais… Pijako était blessé, et je ne savais pas quoi faire… J'étais paniqué. C'est à ce moment là que Lokhlass a fait son apparition._

 _\- Lokhlass ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est lui qui a sauvé Pijako…_

[…]

\- Je vois… Alors c'est comme ça que tu as connu le Maître et Pijako… dit Fire.

\- Exact. répondis Lohklass sans cesser de nager. Au début je n'avais pas prévu de me montrer… Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Pijako était blessé, et Grodoudou semblait désemparé. Il fallait que je les aide. Juste après ça… J'ai conclu un pacte avec eux.

\- Un pacte ?

[…]

 _\- Eh dis donc, c'était quoi ce pacte ? interrogea Ecrapince._

 _\- Lokhlass a tout de suite compris qu'on était une équipe d'exploration. Il nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si nous étions des bandits assoiffés de pouvoir ou bien une équipe de secours aux intentions honorables. Alors, au nom de la paix dans le monde, il nous a demandé de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur le symbole que nous avions vu dans la grotte._

 _\- Et… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Maître ? demanda avidement Eoko._

[…]

\- Grodoudou a eu l'aimabilité d'accéder à ma requête. Il a dit qu'il devait me remercier pour être venu en aide à Pijako, et qu'il abandonnerait en conséquent toutes recherches sur ce symbole.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu voulais que ce symbole reste secret ? demanda de nouveau Fire.

\- Comme vous le savez, dans les Terres Illusoires se trouve la Tour du Temps où siège Dialga. Il craignait que des intrus ne fasse des dégats à la tour et ne dérèglent le temps. Alors il a voulu que personne ne puisse accéder aux Terres Illusoires. Il les a pour cela dissumulé les dans une brèche temporelle.

\- Une brèche temporelle ? Comment ça ? intervins-je.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer mais… Il s'agit d'une brèche dans le temps lui-même. Un espace à l'intérieur même d'une fraction de seconde.

\- Attends ! Attends ! Si je suis ta logique, et en essayant de comprendre… ça voudrait dire que la Tour du Temps n'appartient à aucune époque en particulier ! Mais dans ce cas, comme ça se fait qu'elle se soit effondrée dans le futur et pas encore dans notre époque ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre. Seul Dialga voit clair dans tout ça. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une version de la Tour du temps différente pour chaque époque.

\- Pas étonnant que cet endroit soit introuvable… soupira Massko. C'est une quête désespérée.

\- Non. le contredit Lokhlass. Dialga a laissé une clé pour accéder aux Terres Illusoires. Il s'agit du fragment de relique que détient Fire.

[…]

 _\- Quand j'ai entendu l'histoire du vénérable Chartor, et quand j'ai vu le fragment de relique de Fire… J'ai enfin compris. Que ce symbole que nous avions vu était lié aux Terres Illusoires. Alors j'ai été à la Caverne Saline avant tout le monde. Il fallait que je voie Lokhlass pour l'avertir de ce qui se passait. Et je lui ai demandé de tout me dire à propos des Terres Illusoires… Il m'a alors révélé le moyen d'y accéder._

 _\- Et c'était quoi ce moyen ?_

 _\- Il fallait avoir le fragment de relique. Mais pas seulement. Le fragment choisit le Pokémon qui aurait le droit de se rendre aux Terres Illusoires. expliqua Grodoudou._

 _\- Hein ?! C'est le fragment lui-même qui choisit ? s'écria Taupiqueur._

 _\- Il choisit… Tout seul ? ajouta Eoko._

 _\- Apparemment oui. Et c'est sur Fire que le choix de la relique s'est porté._

 _\- Eh dis donc, pourquoi Fire ? voulu savoir Ecrapince._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que Dialga veut empêcher les Pokémon malfaisants d'accéder à la Tour du Temps. Le fragment choisit un cœur pur. Le cœur de Fire a dû répondre aux attentes du fragment. Bref… Cette affaire ne repose plus sur nous maintenant. Désormais… Ce sont Lou, Fire et Massko qui portent ce fardeau. C'est à eux de jouer et de sauver la planète._

[…]

Nous avions navigué toute la nuit. Après nous avoir raconté son histoire, Lokhlass nous avait convaincu de dormir pour prendre des forces. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait sur les Terres Illusoires et il nous fallait être en pleine forme. Mais lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il avait continué à nager avec nous sur son dos pendant tout ce temps. Sans jamais ralentir. Je me demandai jusqu'à quand il allait tenir, et surtout combien de temps durerait ce voyage. Et l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue partout autour de nous.

\- Dis Lokhlass… commença Fire.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu nages depuis longtemps, ça va aller ? On peut faire une pause si tu veux…

\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis fait pour nager de grandes distances, c'est dans ma nature. Et puis il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

\- Mais quand même, tu n'as pas dormi du tout…

\- Je vais bien je t'assure. Et puis on est presque arrivés. Vous voyez, à l'horizon, là où la mer semble différente ?

Nous fixâmes tous l'horizon, impatients d'apercevoir les Terres Illusoires.

\- C'est vrai, les vagues sont différentes… observa Massko.

\- Lokhlass ! C'est quoi ça ? s'écria Fire en pointant l'horizon.

\- La brèche temporelle. C'est le passage que nous allons emprunter pour nous rendre aux Terres Illusoires. Accrochez-vous !

Lokhlass commença à prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. Il fendait les eaux à une rapidité impressionnante. Je sentis soudain mon cœur se soulever de façon très désagréable, et je m'aperçus que Lokhlass s'élevait dans les airs petits à petit. Il ne touchait plus l'eau, qui s'éloignait en dessous de nous, mais sa vitesse augmentait encore. Je m'accrochai solidement à la carapace du passeur.

\- Ouah ! Lokhlass s'envole ! s'émerveilla Fire.

\- Non… On ne vole pas… le contredit Massko. On traverse la Mer du Temps !

Soudain, le monde sembla se déchirer juste devant nous, et nous passâmes à travers la brèche. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors suspendus dans le vide. J'eus un nouveau haut le cœur et je crus que j'allai rendre mon dernier repas. Une chose était sûre : je détestai les voyages aériens. Loin devant nous s'étalait une gigantesque île flottante entourée d'étranges nuages. Au-dessus de cette île, un amas de pierres et de rochers flottaient dans les airs. Et sur cette île de pierre, je la vis. La Tour du Temps. Une minuscule aiguille vue d'ici, mais elle m'inspirait le respect par son importance. Je restai muette devant ce spectacle magnifique et irréel.

\- Voici… Les Terres Illusoires. déclara solennellement Lokhlass. Nous y sommes presque.

Nous nous approchâmes lentement en volant de l'île. Nous étions comme hypnotisés par cette apparition, mais nous ne parvenions pas à réaliser que nous nous trouvions en cet instant précis à l'intérieur même d'une fraction de seconde. Lokhlass s'arrêta finalement lorsqu'il atteignit le bord de l'île et il se tourna pour nous laisser descendre de son dos. Je sautai sur la terre ferme en essayant de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Dès que je sentis la terre ferme sous mes pieds, je me sentis mieux. Et dire qu'il allait falloir refaire ce trajet infernal pour le chemin du retour ! Je me baissai et caressai l'herbe. Puis je humai l'air. Tout était trop irréel. Comme si cette île n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Nous voici enfin aux Terres Illusoires… murmura Massko. C'est si… Incroyable…

\- Il y a encore quelques jours, nous ne savions même pas si cet endroit existait vraiment…

\- Regardez en l'air un instant. Nous ordonna Lokhlass.

Nous relevâmes la tête. La Tour du Temps se dressait au-dessus de nous, imposante, menaçante. Un énorme tourbillon de nuages rouge sang entouré d'ombre planait au dessus d'elle. On aurait dit un manoir hanté.

\- La Tour du Temps…

\- Exact. Vous devez l'atteindre et la gravir. Au sommet, vous trouverez l'emplacement pour les rouages du temps. Leur localisation originelle. Une fois qu'ils seront remis à leur place, tout sera terminé.

Je restai silencieuse. Nous étions si proches du but…

\- Mais comment on va faire pour y accéder ? demanda Fire. Elle flotte dans les airs… Tu vas nous y amener ?

\- Non. Je regrette, mais mon rôle s'arrête ici. Vous devez y aller seuls. Je ne suis que le passeur. Pour atteindre la Tour du Temps… Vous devez trouver le vaisseau Arc-en-ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quelque part dans ces terres, il y a les Ruines Anciennes. C'est un lieu rempli de légendes. Vous y trouverez l'antique vaisseau mythique. Il vous emmènera à la Tour du Temps. Je vous attendrai ici. Si vous réussissez, je vous ramènerai chez vous, à Bourg Trésor.

\- Merci Lokhlass.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance… Le sort de la planète est entre vos mains.

\- Nous promettons de réussir. Nous donnerons le meilleur de nous même, comme toujours.

\- Personne n'a jamais exploré ce territoire, j'ignore quels dangers vous attendent… Mais je vous en prie, faites attention à vous.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Je regrettai que nous n'ayons pas pu repasser par Bourg Trésor afin de nous préparer. Nous n'étions partis que pour trouver le symbole au fond de la caverne saline, au départ. Et voilà que nous nous retrouvions sur les Terres Illusoires sans même avoir pu nous préparer en conséquence. Nous n'avions même plus de Baies Oran. Heureusement pour nous, Massko aussi avait un sac rempli de choses utiles pour l'exploration. Je balayai ce qui m'entourait du regard. Ces terres semblaient immenses, par où commencer ?

\- On ne sait pas où chercher, mais j'imagine que le vaisseau doit être au cœur de l'île ? hasardai-je.

\- C'est en effet le plus logique. confirma Massko.

\- Je suis d'accord. approuva Fire. Allons-y.

Ce qui nous arrivait était si incroyable. Voilà que nous étions dans un autre monde, sur une île volante, à l'intérieur d'une fraction de seconde, avec le destin du monde entre nos mains. Celui du présent, du futur… Celui de tous les Pokémon. Des humains aussi. Et de toute forme vivante sur cette planète. J'étais terriblement nerveuse. Et un rapide coup d'œil à mes compagnons m'indiqua qu'il en était de même pour eux. Pourtant tout ce que nous avions à faire était d'avancer sur cette île, de trouver le vaisseau, de gravir la tour et de déposer les rouages du temps dans leurs réceptacles. Ce geste si banal changerait le monde et les époques. Je prenais conscience seulement maintenant de l'absurdité de tout ça.

Les Terres Illusoires étaient magnifiques. L'herbe était d'un vert intense, respirant la vie, et décorée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Les arbres étaient remplis de fruits à l'air appétissant. Une brise agréablement fraîche nous caressait le visage à la température idéale. En dessous de l'île, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Au-dessus, il était entièrement couvert par des nuages jaunâtres se mouvant d'une drôle de façon. Parfois, il y avait des trous dans le sol, laissant voir le ciel à travers eux. On aurait vraiment dit une utopie. Un paradis, mais vide d'habitants. C'était un paysage qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je me demandai si cette île serait paralysée elle aussi, si le temps venait à s'arrêter. Je repensai à tous ces paysages magnifiques que nous avions vus au cours de nos aventures. Je me sentais si légère d'un coup. Si apaisée… Nous progressions en silence depuis un moment, puis je reçus quelque chose sur le museau. Je relevai la tête et m'arrêtai.

\- Regardez…

Mes compagnons regardèrent en l'air à leur tour.

\- Oh ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Fire.

\- De la neige…

Je tendis une patte et laissai les flocons tomber dans ma patte. Je pus distinguer nettement le motif compliqué de cette petite chose délicate.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça… murmura Massko avec émerveillement.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Fire, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je souris.

\- Massko, c'est normal, quand tu es né, la planète était déjà paralysée… Tu n'as jamais connu le soleil, ni la pluie, et encore moins la neige… Fire, j'imagine qu'il ne neige pas à Bourg Trésor.

\- En tout cas pas depuis que j'y habite... Mais c'est quoi en fait ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Parfois... Quand il fait très froid, ces petites boules blanches tombent du ciel. expliquai-je. C'est comme la pluie, mais ça tombe plus lentement car c'est plus léger… Et c'est très froid. Mais c'est tellement beau... Regardez.

Je leur montrai un flocon. Massko et Fire s'émerveillèrent, puis ils essayèrent d'en attraper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri. Pendant un instant, je revis Massko lorsqu'il était tout petit, s'émerveillant de tout ce que je lui faisais découvrir. Particulièrement lorsque je lui montrais des livres remplis d'images du monde alors qu'il était encore en mouvement. Nous reprîmes notre marche sous cette pluie blanche. Nous étions comme des enfants, à nous lancer des boules de neige, à nous rouler dedans… Car la prairie était maintenant complètement blanche. Le paysage était si beau que j'en eu la gorge nouée. Bizarrement, nous n'avions pas froid. Je ne ressentais d'ailleurs ni faim, ni soif, ni fatigue.

 _Je suppose que nos corps ne sont pas sous l'influence des lois de la nature car nous sommes dans un autre monde…_

La neige s'arrêta de tomber. Nous progressâmes encore un moment, et j'en profitai pour partager mes réflexions avec mes amis.

\- Peut-être qu'on fonctionne juste à l'adrénaline. supposa Massko. Il se peut qu'on ne ressente pas la fatigue à cause de notre nervosité.

\- Tu as raison…

\- Oui mais… Comment savoir comment fonctionne un monde hors du temps ? demanda Fire. Peut-être que le temps ne s'écoule pas ici. Si c'est le cas nos corps sont surement figés.

Nous débattîmes sur ce point tout en progressant, et une forêt commença à se former autour de nous. Les arbres devinrent plus nombreux et plus serrés à chaque pas.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, le changement du terrain veut dire qu'on approche. déclarai-je.

\- Je pense la même chose. Peut-être qu'après il y aura autre chose. Une montagne ou un lac…

\- C'est quand même bizarre. Lokhlass nous a mis en garde, et on a toujours pas croisé le moindre danger. remarqua Massko.

\- On devrait s'en réjouir non ?

\- On devrait quand même rester sur nos gardes.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais Lokhlass a dit que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'on trouverait sur cette île. Le but n'est pas d'empêcher les envahisseurs d'entrer je pense. Rappelle-toi que seuls les élus peuvent venir. Il faut être amené ici par Lokhlass et avoir la relique. C'est une sécurité bien suffisante.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai appris à me méfier. Je n'ai jamais vécu dans un monde en paix, alors je suis sûrement un peu paranoïaque. admit Massko.

\- Bientôt tu connaîtras un monde comme ça… lui dis-je en souriant.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, mais je vis une tristesse dans son regard. Le pauvre n'avait jamais eu une vie facile… Je me mis à rêver du futur. Nous allions réussir. Si un danger nous attendait, nous l'affronteront tous ensemble. Rien ne pouvait plus nous empêcher de réussir. Nous rentrerons, et nous aurons une vie paisible. Massko vivrait avec nous, à la Guilde. Il rejoindrait l'équipe et on reprendrait nos missions. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Celebi.

 _Il faudrait qu'elle nous rejoigne elle aussi… Je suppose que quand elle verra que le futur aura changé, elle viendra à notre époque. Et elle osera peut-être avouer à Massko ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Je suis sûre que le Maître serait d'accord pour qu'elle vienne à la Guilde elle aussi…_

Je repensai soudain à la manière dont nous l'avions quittée, la dernière fois que nous l'avions vue.

 _Elle nous a téléporté in extremis au couloir du temps. Nous avons réussi à rentrer dans le présent, mais elle ? Je me souviens… Juste avant que le couloir du temps ne se referme, je voyais Noctunoir et les Ténéfix approcher… Elle a réussi à refermer le passage, mais est-ce qu'elle a eu le temps de fuir ensuite ?_

J'étais terriblement inquiète pour elle. S'il l'attrapait, il allait l'emmener à la Cour des Condamnés… Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas penser à tout ça plus tôt ? Massko remarqua ma mine soucieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lou ? Tu es livide !

\- C'est juste que… Je pensais à Celebi… Rien ne nous dit qu'elle est en sécurité. Et si Noctunoir l'avait attrapée ?

\- J'y ai pensé aussi en revenant ici. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Celebi est rapide, rusée, et très maligne. Elle peut disparaître en un clin d'œil, et même Dialga Primal aurait du mal à la retrouver. Ils n'ont pas pu la capturer. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Cette réponse me soulagea. Massko ne me mentirait pas, je le savais. Tout en progressant entre les arbres, j'activai ma perception des auras, au cas où. Mais nous ne croisâmes absolument personne, et notre exploration ressemblait plus à une balade qu'à une mission. J'observai la forêt autour de moi. Elle était d'un vert clair très agréable, avec le soleil qui filtrait à travers les feuilles. Il y avait de la mousse au sol, et encore des fleurs de couleurs vives. Tout sur cette île ressemblait à une utopie. C'était un lieu accueillant, un lieu de paix, idéal pour que le temps s'écoule sans être dérangé par des intrus malveillants. C'est à peine si je regardais ou j'allais. Bien mal m'en prit, car je fus soudain projetée en arrière par quelque chose. Je me relevai pour voir ce qui m'avait attaqué. Un Pokémon énorme nous barrait le chemin. Il ressemblait à un dinosaure quadrupède, avec des feuilles sur le dos et un long cou orné de bananes. Un Tropius. Il se mit à rugir férocement. Je n'avais même pas ressentis son aura. Je n'avais pas été attentive…

\- Lou ! Ça va ?

\- Je crois… Aïe !

Je sentis une vive douleur à mon bras gauche. C'est là que cette brute m'avait percutée.

\- On a pas été assez vigilant, il y a bien des Pokémon sur cette île ! s'écria Massko. Tropius, nous n'avons pas l'intention de nuire à la Tour du Temps ! Au contraire, c'est Lokhlass qui nous a amené ici, on vient remettre les rouages du temps à leur place !

Mais il l'ignora complètement, rugit une nouvelle fois et passa à l'attaque. Massko esquiva.

-Mais écoute-nous enfin ! Puisque je te dis qu'on nous a conduits ici !

Fire rejoignit Massko pour se battre, mais je restai plantée là. J'avais mal au bras, et quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de ce Pokémon. Il agissait comme s'il n'était qu'une bête sauvage incapable de nous comprendre. Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne détectais pas son aura, même en la cherchant.

\- Massko, ce Pokémon n'est pas normal ! Il n'a pas d'aura !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça nous est déjà arrivé avec l'illusion de Groudon créée par Créhelf ! se rappela Fire. Alors il ne serait pas réel ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon pouvoir ne fonctionne peut être pas normalement ici… Ou peut être que c'est un gardien fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas sentir sa présence.

\- En tout cas on ferait mieux de se méfier !

Je me lançai dans la bataille, mais je n'étais pas très utile avec mon bras blessé. Je me contentai donc de distraire notre adversaire pour que Massko et Fire puissent le prendre par surprise. Les attaques enflammées de Fire le fatiguèrent très vite, et Massko l'acheva. Il se figea comme une statue, nous fixa avec un regard vide et disparu en milliers d'étincelles qui s'évaporèrent. Nous restâmes haletant quelques minutes.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Comme l'a dit Lou, c'est surement un gardien… Une illusion.

\- Mais pourquoi mettre un gardien ici ? Lokhlass nous a amené ici, on ne peut pas être des intrus !

\- Lokhlass nous a mis en garde contre ce qu'on pourrait trouver sur cette île. Peut être que ce Tropius était là pour vérifier que nous étions dignes d'accéder à la Tour du Temps ? supposa Massko.

\- Si le but de Dialga c'est de nous esquinter pour qu'on arrive jamais en haut de sa fichue tour… grommelai-je. Il veut qu'on puisse lui rendre ses rouages du temps, oui ou non ?

\- En tout cas il va falloir redoubler de prudence.

\- Ça va aller Lou ? Tu es blessée ?

\- J'ai mal au bras… Mais je n'ai plus de baie, et il n'y a pas de statue Kangourex ici.

\- J'en ai amené. intervint Massko.

Il sortit des baies de couleurs différentes et forma rapidement une sorte de mixture avec.

\- Tiens, mange ça, dans quelques minutes tu ne sentiras plus rien.

\- Merci…

J'avalai le mélange de baies, et progressivement, la douleur disparut.

\- Génial ! Où tu as appris ça ?

Massko me jeta un regard surpris.

\- C'est toi qui me l'as appris Lou. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je restai muette quelques instants.

\- Non, c'était quand ?

\- Dans le futur, quand on vivait dans notre cachette, il y a longtemps…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je ne me souviens pas de chaque détail de ma vie humaine. Il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps avant de tout me rappeler… En même temps c'est déjà bien que j'ai retrouvé le gros de mes souvenirs.

\- Oui, le Cri Dimensionnel aurait pu ne pas se déclencher, ou te montrer seulement une toute petite partie de ta vie.

Je hochai la tête et me relevai.

\- On ferait mieux de se remettre en route.

\- Ouvrez bien l'œil cette fois !

\- Oui… Mais si je me souviens bien… Ce Tropius a surgit de nulle part. Comment on va les voir arriver ?

Chacun réfléchit un instant.

\- J'ai une idée pour avancer sans se faire surprendre par d'autres ennemis. dit Fire.

\- On t'écoute…

\- On pourrait monter dans les arbres ? Je pense que nous sommes tous les trois assez agiles pour ça non ?

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Lou, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, je ne sens plus rien. Je suis comme neuve, on peut y aller !

Nous choisîmes un arbre aux branches basses et nous y grimpâmes. Nous progressions désormais en sautant de branche en branche, de liane en liane. Je fis soudain signe aux autres de s'arrêter et de se ne pas faire de bruit. Je leur désignai ensuite le sol. En bas, il y avait un autre Tropius, ainsi qu'un Empiflor et un Cacnea. Tous trois anormalement grands. Je ne sentais pas non plus leur présence. Nous passâmes au dessus d'eux sans qu'ils le sachent, aussi silencieusement que possible. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot avant d'être assez éloignés pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas.

\- On a bien fait de suivre ton idée Fire, autrement on aurait dû les affronter.

\- Et on a déjà eu assez de difficultés avec le premier Pokémon.

\- Oui… Mais on va bientôt devoir descendre. On dirait que la forêt se termine.

Fire avait raison. Les arbres s'espaçaient, il était de plus en plus difficile de passer de l'un à l'autre. Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté aux alentours, nous redescendîmes sur la terre ferme et nous continuâmes à pied. La région était aride maintenant. Il y avait plus de rochers, de terre sèche, de gravier. La végétation se faisait plus rare. Nous fîmes une pause, car nous marchions depuis des heures. Je m'adossai à un gros rocher.

\- Pfiou… J'espère que le vaisseau n'est plus très loin, j'en ai assez de marcher… se plaignit Fire.

\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il est aussi loin ? La sécurité est abusée ici. On sait même pas si on est dans la bonne direction.

\- On marche vers le centre de l'île depuis le début, on est surement bientôt arrivés. Nous encouragea Massko.

Le rocher contre lequel j'étais adossé émit soudain un grognement sonore. Je sursautai et m'écartai vivement. Il s'agissait en fait un Charkos endormi, et il se redressa avec mauvaise humeur. Il rugit et un autre rocher qui se révéla être un Bastiodon s'éveilla. Nous fîmes face à nos adversaires, plus déterminés que jamais.

\- Ils sont comme les Pokémon que nous avons vus dans la forêt ! Ce sont des illusions !

\- Faites attention, ils sont sûrement aussi puissants que Tropius, peut-être même plus !

Nous comprîmes rapidement que la seule force physique ne suffirait pas contre ces deux monstres géants.

\- On arrivera jamais à les battre ! se découragea Fire.

\- Dans ce cas, on fait comme d'habitude !

\- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Massko.

\- On utilise la ruse !

Je fis un signe à mes compagnons, et ils comprirent. Ces illusions n'étaient pas dotées d'une grande intelligence. Nous nous séparâmes et nous fîmes en sorte qu'ils se lancent chacun à la poursuite de l'un de nous. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment absorbés par leur chasse, nous nous rejoignîmes, nos poursuivants sur nos talons. Au dernier moment, nous nous écartâmes et les deux monstres s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas épouvantable. Assommés, ils s'écroulèrent puis disparurent de la même manière que le Tropius de la forêt.

\- On a réussi ! s'exclama Fire. J'espère qu'on aura pas d'autres mauvaises surprises comme ça…

\- On a vaincu le premier gardien par la force, le deuxième par la ruse… Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous encore attendre maintenant. dit Massko.

\- Le mieux est encore qu'on ne traîne pas. Plus vite on arrivera au vaisseau, plus vite on en aura fini avec cette histoire.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher tout en nous restaurant avec des baies. Heureusement que Massko en avait toute une réserve ! J'aperçus quelque chose de suspect un peu plus loin.

\- Il y a un truc qui dépasse là-bas ! Comme un gros rocher ! C'est peut être un autre ennemi !

Mais en se rapprochant, nous découvrîmes ce qu'il en était réellement. Devant nous se dressait une porte en pierre qui avait l'air très ancienne. Juste derrière, un escalier nous conduisit quelques mètres sous terre. Nous descendîmes prudemment. Les marches débouchaient sur un gigantesque couloir. Je m'arrêtai en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas un couloir ordinaire. Les murs étaient recouverts de représentations immenses.

\- Regardez ! m'écriai-je. Ces gravures… C'est une fresque !

\- Une fresque ? Mais c'est quoi ces Pokémon ? Je n'en reconnais aucun…

\- C'est normal. dit Massko. Ce sont des Pokémon légendaires. Ce couloir nous raconte peut-être l'histoire du monde depuis sa création…

Nous longeâmes le mur en observant les gravures d'un œil fasciné.

\- C'est incroyable… murmurai-je. Là, c'est Mew… L'ancêtre de tous les êtres vivants si on en croit les légendes… Et là, c'est le légendaire combat entre Groudon et Kyogre…

\- Groudon ? Le vrai Groudon ? interrogea Fire.

\- Oui. Tu te souviens, je t'avais un peu parlé de lui quand on a rencontré l'illusion de Créhelf.

\- Oui ! Je me souviens… Tu m'as raconté son histoire… C'est le créateur des continents. Alors c'est lui Kyogre ? Son rival ?

\- Oui…

Je continuai à avancer.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Fire devant une nouvelle gravure représentant deux titans.

\- Oui, celui là on le reconnaît tous. dit Massko. C'est Dialga.

Nous observâmes la gigantesque peinture. Dialga était dos à dos avec son antagoniste, Palkia.

\- Cet endroit… Ce sont sûrement les Ruines Anciennes dont nous a parlé Lokhlass.

\- Ça signifie que…

\- Oui. Le Vaisseau Arc-en-ciel n'est plus très loin.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. On touchait au but ! Nous arrivâmes au bout de la fresque. Le couloir se terminait et un nouvel escalier conduisait à la sortie. Une fois dehors, un autre escalier, beaucoup plus long, menait à un grand plateau carré en hauteur.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama Massko. Le symbole qu'on a vu dans la grotte recouvre la totalité du sol !

\- Oui… Il y a aussi un trou au milieu !

\- Et une plaque ! On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose marqué dessus…

\- Si ce sont des empreintes runiques, je peux les lire. dit Fire.

Je grognai.

\- Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à lire et écrire Fire. Ça va finir par être vraiment gênant à la longue.

\- Oui tu as raison, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais appris… Dès qu'on rentra à la maison, Massko et moi on t'apprendra ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Massko acquiesça mais je vis à nouveau cette ombre dans ses yeux. Chaque fois, c'était lorsqu'on parlait de nos projets pour l'avenir.

 _Peut-être qu'il craint le futur… Qu'il craint qu'on échoue. Mais on est si proche du but, on va y arriver ! Je le sens… J'en suis sûre !_

Nous nous rassemblâmes autour de la plaque.

\- Tiens ? Ce ne sont pas des empreintes runiques ! s'étonna Fire.

\- C'est du langage Zarbi. déclara Massko.

\- Aha ! Pour une fois c'est moi qui vais la déchiffrer ! m'écriai-je, pas peu fière.

\- Hein ? Tu sais lire ces gribouillis Lou ? interrogea Fire.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis illettrée dans votre monde que je n'ai pas appris à lire et écrire dans le monde des humains ! Quant aux Zarbi, leur forme est très proche des lettres de l'alphabet humain. On pense qu'il a été créé à partir de ces Pokémon justement. Bref, si je sais le lire, c'est parce que la plupart des livres de légendes sont écrits en Zarbi.

\- Tu m'apprendras aussi ? demanda Fire.

\- Bien sûr ! Décidemment, Massko est le seul bilingue ici !

\- Quoi ? Tu sais lire le Zarbi toi aussi ?

Massko eut un sourire en coin.

\- Lou m'a appris. Mon livre de légendes préféré était écrit en Zarbi.

\- Je m'en souviens… dis-je en me perdant dans mes souvenirs. Un jour j'étais malade, clouée au lit, et tu as voulu faire la lecture pour moi. Mais tu ne savais pas le lire. Alors tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre…

\- C'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé… Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé tes souvenirs.

\- Moi aussi…

Nous échangeâmes un regard plein d'émotions. Massko me prit par les épaules, et nous lûmes ensemble les inscriptions sur la plaque. Fire patienta un instant.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Hum… Ça explique que cet endroit est lui-même le vaisseau arc-en-ciel. résuma Massko.

\- Hein ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et ce trou là, au milieu… dis-je en désignant la cavité au centre du plateau. Il semblerait qu'il faille que tu y places ta relique, Fire.

\- Apparemment, c'est comme ça qu'on déclenche le vaisseau.

\- C'est vrai que ça a la même forme… On y va alors.

Fire s'approcha de la cavité, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y incruster sa relique.

\- Il suffit !

Mon cœur chuta dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se contracta violemment.

 _Cette voix… Non ! Pas maintenant ! NON !_

\- Whé hé hé !

Ce rire réveilla en moi des souvenirs terrifiants. Les Ténéfix surgirent de nulle part et nous encerclèrent. Puis Noctunoir fit son apparition par l'escalier à la droite du plateau.

\- Que… Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Seuls les élus peuvent venir ! s'écria Massko, sous le choc.

\- J'ai contourné la règle… Maître Dialga nous a téléportés jusqu'ici. Et on vous a attendu ici bien sagement. Je savais que vous finiriez par venir ici, c'était inévitable. Pourquoi vous courir après avec tous les Pokémon à dos quand on sait que vous viendrez à nous ? Ha ha ha !

Nous grinçâmes des dents. On s'était fait avoir comme des bleus, une fois de plus.

\- Bien, votre escapade aura duré un moment, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous repartez avec moi dans le futur ! Ténéfix, emmenez les au gouffre dimensionnel.

Les Ténéfix nous poussèrent sans ménagement et nous amenèrent devant un gouffre dimensionnel.

 _Non… Je ne retournerai pas là-dedans… Nous n'irons pas dans le futur… Je ne veux pas y retourner !_

\- Allez, on y va, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça !

\- Whé hé hé !

Massko se mit à nous parler à voix basse. Je l'écoutai attentivement puis acquiesçai.

 _Fire et Massko sont avec moi. Depuis quand suis-je devenue si peureuse ? Moi qui était si courageuse en humaine dans le futur, et en Pokémon dans le présent… Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre bon sang !_

Nous repoussâmes brutalement les Ténéfix loin de nous.

\- Eh bien… Pourquoi ne vous rendez vous pas bien sagement ? Vous ne comprenez pas que toute résistance est inutile ?

\- Ça on ne le saura qu'après s'être battus ! répliquai-je.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te suivre bien gentiment ? ajouta Massko.

\- Pfff… Vous ne me laissez pas le choix… Je vais devoir mettre la main à la pâte. Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, je vais me battre. Vous perdrez avec honneur, vous devriez être satisfaits. Massko… Fire… Lou…

\- Lou c'est seulement pour les amis. le coupai-je sèchement. Pour toi ce sera Laurel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Tu ne l'as jamais su, mais mon vrai nom est Laurel. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais m'appeler par mon surnom.

\- Soit… Ça ne change rien pour moi. Laurel… En garde !

Je savais que nos chances de gagner le combat étaient minces. Noctunoir était terriblement fort. Mais j'avais retrouvé mes souvenirs d'humaine, et je me souvenais que nous nous étions battus de nombreuses fois contre eux. En fait, tout à coup la chose me sembla presque être un ennuyeux rituel. Je me souvenais que je me battais à main nues contre ces Pokémon. Maintenant que j'en étais un, j'avais des capacités, j'étais encore plus forte ! Nous n'avions rien à craindre. Et puis… Le monde était en danger. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de nous. Nous avions promis à tous de réussir. Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Je ne laisserais pas cet imbécile de Noctunoir nous barrer la route.

Il fallait se débarrasser des Ténéfix d'abord, mais Noctunoir ne nous laisserait pas faire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un adversaire ordinaire. Il nous faudrait une attaque qui touche tous nos adversaires en même temps, hélas aucun de nous n'avait une telle capacité. D'ailleurs, mes attaques psy et combat étaient inutiles contre les types spectre et ténèbres de mes ennemis. Et Noctunoir ne se laisserai pas avoir avec une pétrigraine ou une autre tactique aussi dérisoire. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, mais cette fois mon analyse de la situation de m'aida pas à élaborer une stratégie. Pendant un moment, nous tentâmes de nous débarrasser des Ténéfix qui sautaient dans tous les sens en nous donnant des coups de griffes, mais Noctunoir nous gênait beaucoup. Je voulais rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux Ténéfix pour ce qu'ils nous avaient fait dans le futur. Je me jetai sur eux et les griffai sauvagement. Je me battais avec une telle rage que je sentis une puissance nouvelle monter en moi. Soudain, l'un de mes coup de laissa une longue traînée sombre derrière elle, et mon adversaire recula, effrayé. Je réalisai alors que je venais d'apprendre à maitriser une nouvelle technique : griffe ombre. Je jubilai.

 _Enfin une attaque efficace sur le type spectre ! Je vais pouvoir me battre correctement !_

Je griffai violemment un Ténéfix et l'envoyai au tapis. Fire en brula gravement un deuxième, et Massko en étouffa un autre avec des lianes. Il ne restait que trois Ténéfix. Quelque chose clochait. Le combat était trop facile. Je me rendis soudain compte que le plus dangereux de nos ennemis avait disparu.

\- Où est Noctunoir ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait disparu.

 _Ce combat n'a pas pour but de nous faire perdre du temps ou de détourner notre attention, il veut bel et bien nous éliminer… Alors où est-il ?_

Nous regardâmes rapidement tout autour de nous, mais il n'était nulle part. Soudain, je relevai la tête. Noctunoir descendait à toute vitesse vers nous en chargeant entre ses mains une énorme boule spectrale qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Fire, au-dessus de toi ! criai-je.

Celui-ci releva la tête à temps et eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver. La boule s'écrasa au sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Fire trébucha et un Ténéfix en profita pour lui sauter dessus. Je me précipitai vers lui pour l'aider tandis que Massko affrontait Noctunoir. Je donnai un bon coup de griffe au sale petit spectre qui s'acharnait sur mon ami. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt et cracha un jet de flamme sur un autre ennemi derrière moi.

\- Va aider Massko, je m'occupe du dernier Ténéfix ! criai-je.

Fire obéit. Je me jetai sur le petit Pokémon et le mordis de toutes mes forces. Celui-ci se débattit mais je resserrai ma prise sur lui. Lorsqu'il cessa de lutter, je l'attrapai par les pieds et l'envoyai dans la figure de Noctunoir.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à ramasser tes déchets ? lançai-je.

Noctunoir me jeta un regard mauvais. Je chargeai une attaque aurasphère et lui envoyai, mais il détruisit ma boule d'énergie d'un large mouvement de main. Cette attaque était inefficace sur lui. Le combat reprit, mais même à trois contre un seul adversaire, il ne semblait jamais devoir prendre fin. De temps en temps, un Ténéfix reprenait conscience, et nous l'assommions aussitôt. Le combat s'éternisait, et nous nous épuisions. Noctunoir était beaucoup moins rapide, mais tout aussi rusé et plus puissant. Il fallait vite gagner ! J'échangeai un rapide regard avec mes compagnons. Il fallait tenter une offensive tous ensemble. Nous devions tenter le tout pour le tout. Nous fonçâmes vers lui. Je sautai dans les airs et l'attaquai par le haut, Fire par le bas, et Massko de front. Noctunoir avait bien trop confiance en lui pour nous considérer comme des adversaires dangereux. Alors qu'il levait le regard sur moi, Massko visa son unique œil.

\- Aaaaarg !

Il s'effondra en hurlant, protégeant son œil de ses larges mains. Nous reculâmes, haletant. Massko nous distribua rapidement des baies que nous nous empressâmes de croquer. Il fallait à tout prix que nous retrouvions un peu d'énergie avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Je me sentis instantanément mieux lorsque je sentis un flux d'énergie envahir mon corps. Revigorés, nous nous approchâmes de Noctunoir pour l'achever, mais il se releva brutalement et nous éjecta d'un violent mouvement de patte.

\- Misérables ! Vous allez le payer ! Prenez ça !

Tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il nous avait emmenés de force dans le futur, Noctunoir écarta ses bras, et la bouche sur son ventre s'ouvrit. Une énorme boule noire se forma à cet endroit et commença à grossir à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Fire, horrifié.

\- Tous les deux, écoutez-moi vite ! dit précipitamment Massko. La bouche sur son ventre contient énormément d'énergie malfaisante, mais c'est aussi son point faible. Quand il va nous envoyer son attaque, on devra utiliser toutes nos forces pour la lui renvoyer en visant son ventre d'accord ?

\- Compris !

\- Je vous suis !

Noctunoir était si en colère qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de notre entretien. La boule spectrale continua à grossir, atteignant presque la taille de son créateur. Puis il la projeta vers nous.

\- Prenez ça et disparaissez à jamais ! cria-t-il, fou de rage.

\- Maintenant ! cria Massko.

J'eus l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralentit. Je voyais la boule se rapprocher de nous lentement, et alors qu'elle allait nous toucher, mon corps bougea tout seul. Je fis appel à toute mon énergie, et en unissant nos forces, nous repoussâmes l'offensive. Celle-ci repartit aussitôt vers son créateur et l'atteignit en plein ventre. Il y eut une explosion, et Noctunoir s'effondra. Son unique œil était grand écarquillé et d'un rouge plus vif que jamais. De la fumée noire sortait de son ventre qu'il pressait avec une main comme pour panser la blessure. Il s'écroula, et ne bougea plus du tout. Le silence se fit.

\- On a réussi… murmura Fire.

Les Ténéfix se relevèrent péniblement, les yeux grands écarquillés.

\- Seigneur Noctunoir…

\- …a été vaincu ?

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, semblant se demander ce qu'ils devaient faire. Puis je me mis à courir vers eux en hurlant comme une possédée.

\- BOUH !

\- Hiiiii !

Ils détalèrent et se jetèrent dans le gouffre dimensionnel sans demander leur reste. Direction le futur, ils ne nous embêteraient plus. Nous nous approchâmes de notre ennemi, toujours à terre.

\- Pfff… On dirait que tu ne peux même pas compter sur tes propres alliés. Ils t'ont abandonné. lâcha froidement Massko.

Noctunoir gémit faiblement. Il semblait vraiment souffrir.

\- Fire, va vite placer ton fragment de relique dans la cavité du vaisseau arc-en-ciel. dit Massko. On reste ici pour surveiller Noctunoir. Le temps presse, il faut qu'on parte au plus vite.

\- D'accord, j'y vais.

Fire remonta les marches qui menaient au plateau à toute vitesse. Noctunoir remua faiblement. Massko et moi nous mîmes aussitôt en garde.

\- Pas un geste ! Sinon on se charge de toi.

Noctunoir cessa alors de bouger.

\- Massko… Laurel… murmura-t-il faiblement. Est-ce vraiment… Est-ce que vraiment là ce que vous souhaitez ? Si le cours de l'histoire est altéré… Nous, les Pokémon du futur… Nous serons amenés à disparaître…

\- Tais-toi ! criai-je. Tu n'as pas réussi à nous vaincre alors tu essaye de nous embobiner ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

Je regardais Noctunoir avec dégout quand j'aperçus à nouveau cette ombre dans les yeux de Massko. Une affreuse sensation m'envahit soudain.

\- Il ment… N'est-ce pas…? demandai-je, incertaine.

Son regard se fit douloureux.

\- Lou… Il dit la vérité. Si nous modifions l'histoire… Le futur dont nous venons cessera d'exister. Il disparaîtra avec ses habitants. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans le présent que nous échapperons à la règle… Nous venons de ce monde, nous disparaîtrons avec lui…

Je restai muette de stupeur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

 _Je… Je… Je vais… disparaitre…? Massko et moi… Nous allons disparaitre ? Avec le futur ?_

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait quand on réussirait. Je pensais que le futur serait modifié. Pas qu'il disparaîtrait.

 _On va… cesser d'exister… On va mourir… En changeant le monde…_

Je sentais le monde tourner autour de moi. comment était-on supposé réagir quand on venait d'apprendre le temps qu'il nous restait à vivre ? Quand on savait de plus qu'on était l'auteur de l'acte qui mettrait fin à nos jours ? Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le moindre mot. J'étais sous le choc. Massko me prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Oh Lou… Je suis tellement désolé… On le savait quand on est venu dans le passé pour changer l'histoire… On savait qu'on disparaîtrait… Je pensais que tu t'en souvenais… Etant donné que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire… C'est quand toi et Fire avez commencé à parler de l'avenir, tout à l'heure, que j'ai compris… Que tu ne t'en souvenais plus… Quand on est partis tous les deux… On avait rien à perdre. Mais maintenant, tu as Fire… Je suis tellement désolé…

Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. De toute façon, pourquoi faire ? On pleure la mort de quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'on sait que nous, on va rester, et qu'il va nous manquer. Mais on ne pleure pas sa propre mort. J'allais disparaître. Massko aussi. J'allais cesser d'exister, je ne pourrais plus pleurer personne. Mais Fire lui… Allait nous perdre tous les deux.

 _Fire…_

Une larme réussit enfin à perler au coin de mon œil et coula sur ma joue. Je serrai fort Massko dans mes bras.

 _Nous allons mourir._

\- Je comprendrais… Si tu décidais de ne pas continuer. Si tu ne veux pas provoquer ta propre disparition. Mais… On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant. Tu comprends… N'est ce pas ?

Je retrouvai enfin l'usage de la parole.

\- Oui… Il n'est pas question de renoncer… On doit sauver la planète… C'est plus important que nos vies… Je continuerai avec vous.

\- Oh Lou…

\- Si on doit disparaître, alors autant passer le maximum de temps ensemble. Je veux passer le peu de temps qu'il nous reste avec toi et Fire… On va le faire. Tous les trois, ensemble.

\- Lou… Tu n'as pas changé… Tu es toujours la même… Tu es formidable…

\- Celebi… Elle sait qu'elle va disparaître ?

\- Oui… Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dans le futur… Elle a dit qu'elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour changer l'histoire…

C'était vrai. Je m'en souvenais. Mais je pensais qu'elle voulait dire que peu lui importait que Noctunoir l'élimine. Ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens à présent… Je vis soudain une lumière vive du coin de l'œil. Massko et moi tournâmes la tête. Le plateau du vaisseau brillait d'une lumière bleue turquoise.

\- Ça a marché on dirait. Le vaisseau s'est activé.

\- Oui, on va pouvoir aller à la Tour du Temps.

Je regardai le vaisseau briller quelques instants, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Puis je tournai la tête et hurlai. Noctunoir était en train de se relever.

\- Massko attention !

Noctunoir voulut frapper Massko mais je m'interposai. Il m'éjecta et se redressa, l'air furieux.

 _Il a vite récupéré… Comment a-t-il fait ?_

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas changer le cours de l'histoire ! Je refuse de disparaître ! cria-t-il comme un dément.

Il se jeta sur moi, et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Il était trop rapide. Je me préparai à encaisser mais rien ne se passa. Je clignai des yeux pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Massko m'avait protégée et avait reçu l'attaque à ma place. Il était à genoux, le souffle coupé.

\- Massko !

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es sacrifié pour ta chère Laurel… Très bien, tu seras le premier à disparaître !

Je me relevai pour défendre Massko, mais celui-ci se jeta soudainement sur Noctunoir. Il lui attrapa les bras et l'immobilisa. Noctunoir se débattit, mais Massko ne lâcha pas prise. Puis il le poussa vers le gouffre dimensionnel.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi ! protesta Noctunoir.

\- Hors de question ! Tu vas retourner dans le futur !

 _C'est ce qu'on aurait du faire dés le début. Le balancer dans le gouffre tant qu'il était sonné. Massko ne va pas tenir longtemps, il faut qu'on s'en aille !_

\- Arrête de fanfaronner ! Dès que tu me lâcheras je m'enfuirai ! Tu ne pourras pas me pousser dans le gouffre !

\- C'est pour ça que… Je ne te lâcherai pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je vais tomber avec toi dans le gouffre et m'assurer que tu retourne bien dans l'ombre !

\- Massko non ! m'écriai-je avec horreur.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Lou, prends mon sac vite ! Il y a les rouages du temps dedans.

\- Non, je vais t'aider à le maîtriser, s'il le faut on le battra à nouveau !

\- Lou, on a pas le temps de discuter ! me pressa Massko. Le vaisseau est prêt, il faut il aller ! Prends mon sac, vite ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Je m'approchai et détachai son sac. Fire revint à ce moment précis.

\- C'est bon ! Le vaisseau est prêt à partir !

Il découvrit la scène et sursauta.

\- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Lâcha Massko.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ramène Noctunoir dans le futur. Vous, vous devez continuer sans moi. Je n'aurai pas le temps de rechercher Celebi pour vous rejoindre. Noctunoir me rattraperait, et la tour n'a jamais été aussi proche de s'écrouler. Vous devez faire vite ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir… Fire, promets moi de veiller sur Lou pour moi. Prends soin d'elle, promets le moi !

\- Q-quoi ? Mais je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer Massko !

\- Massko ! S'il te plait ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Fire, promets le moi…

\- Je… Je te le promets…

\- Tous les deux, vous faites une équipe hors pair. Je sais que vous y arriverez. Lou… J'ai eu une chance incroyable de te rencontrer. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont tu as pris soin de moi ni tous ces moments passés ensemble. Écoute-moi… La séparation est toujours douloureuse, mais les larmes devront attendre… Je t'aime Lou. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

\- Je t'aime aussi Massko… Mais je t'en prie ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Massko qui souriait pour la dernière fois. Noctunoir se débattait de plus en plus.

\- Adieu…

Il nous regarda jeta un ultime regard, puis il se jeta dans le gouffre, qui se referma juste derrière lui.


	20. Ultime Aventure

\- MASSKO ! NOOOOOOOOOON ! MAAASSKOOOOOO !

Je me jetai en avant en essayant inutilement d'attraper l'air là où il venait de disparaitre. Je tombai à genoux. J'ignore combien je temps je suis restée là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et à hurler son nom, la voix devenue rauque à force. C'est à peine si je me souviens de Fire, en larmes lui aussi, qui ramassait les rouages du temps et qui me traînait jusqu'au vaisseau arc-en-ciel, tandis que je refusais de quitter l'endroit, désespérée. Ensuite tout est confus. Je me souviens avoir pleuré pendant longtemps, le visage enfoui dans mes pattes. Quand j'ai commencé à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, nous étions sur le vaisseau arc-en-ciel, et nous avions décollé depuis longtemps. Cette plaque de pierre qu'était le vaisseau volait sans aucune raison logique et laissait une longue trainée arc-en-ciel derrière lui. D'où son nom. La Tour du Temps se rapprochait de plus en plus. Nous la distinguions bien à présent.

La douleur et la peine était toujours aussi vives, mais je n'avais plus une seule larme à verser. Je réalisai alors une chose. J'allais disparaître moi aussi. Et si je continuais à vivre d'une certaine manière… Je retrouverais certainement Massko. Alors que Fire… Allait rester seul. L'unique survivant de notre mission. Je réalisai que c'était ma dernière aventure avec lui, que le temps m'était compté. Que chaque seconde passerait trop vite. Il fallait que je profite au maximum du temps qu'il me restait à passer avec lui. Du temps qui me restait à vivre…

 _Les dernières paroles de Massko… Quand il a dit que la séparation est toujours douloureuse… Il ne parlait pas de lui et moi. Mais de moi et Fire…_

Alors je me relevai, et j'allai m'assoir près de mon acolyte. Il avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré lui aussi. Nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre en silence. Tête contre tête, patte dans la patte. Et nous affrontâmes la peine ensemble, plus liés que jamais. Le voyage me sembla durer une éternité. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. De toute façon, je n'étais pas pressée. Mais le vaisseau finit par atteindre l'îlot de pierre sur laquelle reposait la Tour du Temps. Nous descendîmes et nous suivîmes le long chemin de pierres flottantes qui menait jusqu'à la tour. Visiblement nous n'aurions plus à nous battre. Je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir encore la force de toute manière.

Le chemin était très long, et nous avions à chaque instant l'impression que nous allions tomber dans le vide. D'ailleurs, qu'arriverait-il si nous tombions ? Tomberions-nous éternellement ou finirions-nous par retourner dans notre monde ? Je préférai ne pas le savoir. Nous levâmes la tête pour regarder la tour. Fire brisa le silence qui durait depuis la disparition de Massko.

\- A ton avis c'est quoi ce halo rouge au dessus de la tour ? C'est normal ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… dis-je d'une voix cassée par les larmes versées. J'ignore s'il est toujours présent où s'il indique justement que le temps est détraqué.

\- Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option… C'est trop menaçant pour être normal.

Je hochai la tête.

 _Je suis d'accord. Ce tourbillon rouge sang… Ce n'est pas naturel. Je suis sûre qu'il représente une menace._

Nous finîmes enfin par arriver au pied de la tour. L'entrée était immense et imposante. Je me sentais si petite, si insignifiante… Comme si la tour m'écrasait complètement. Le sol se mit soudain à trembler violemment. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis tout redevint normal.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- La tour est en train de s'effondrer… On a plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Nous entrâmes dans la tour et nous commençâmes notre ascension. L'intérieur était fait de pentes et d'escaliers en spirale menant au sommet. Parfois il y avait du plat sur quelques mètres, nous permettant de reprendre notre souffle. Cette tour était une véritable épreuve. Nous nous fatiguâmes vite et nous dûmes ralentir. Nous aurions pu manger nos dernières réserves de baies pour retrouver notre énergie, mais nous ignorions quelles épreuves nous attendaient encore. Mieux valaient les garder pour plus tard. Normalement, rien ne devait plus pouvoir nous arrêter, mais jusqu'ici, nous n'avions cessé de rencontrer des obstacles. Les illusions dans la forêt, alors que l'île devait être inhabitée. Puis le combat avec Noctunoir alors qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'à activer le vaisseau. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre la moindre erreur à ce stade. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, épuisés. Après réflexion, nous partageâmes finalement une baie. Nous ne pouvions de toute façon plus continuer sans cela. Nous nous remîmes aussitôt en route. Mais malgré nos efforts, nous dûmes faire une nouvelle pause. Quelques étages plus haut.

\- On arrivera… jamais en haut… de cette fichue tour… articulai-je, essoufflée.

\- A ton avis… on va grimper… encore longtemps ? demanda Fire, dans le même état que moi.

\- J'en sais rien… J'espère que non…

Une secousse d'une violence incroyable secoua la tour, et se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes. Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard paniqué.

\- On doit continuer… On ne peut pas… ralentir l'allure ! La tour s'effondre ! D'ici quelques minutes… Il sera trop tard ! La planète sera paralysée !

\- D'accord… Dépêchons nous…

Dès cet instant, nous donnâmes tout ce que nous avions dans le ventre. Nous courrions comme des fous. Même lorsque nous n'en pouvions plus, nous serrâmes les dents, et nous ordonnâmes à nos jambes de continuer à grimper, même si nos corps nous suppliaient de s'arrêter. Ma gorge était en feu, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Après ce qui nous sembla être une éternité, nous arrivâmes enfin au sommet de la tour. Nous mangeâmes aussitôt une baie chacun afin de retrouver nos forces. Je me sentis instantanément mieux, même si j'avais encore chaud à cause de l'effort intense que nous venions de fournir. Mais au moins, nous étions prêts à toute épreuve. C'était fou ce que ces petits fruits avaient comme pouvoir. En une bouchée, vous débordiez d'énergie. J'étais maintenant prête à tout affronter. Le sommet de la tour était un plateau à ciel ouvert. Il y avait des colonnes en ruines partout. Le lieu semblait antique.

\- On est arrivés… On a réussi… murmura Fire.

\- Pas encore. Tant qu'on aura pas remis les rouages du temps à leur place, je ne serai pas tranquille. dis-je nerveusement.

Un éclair nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Nous levâmes la tête. Juste au dessus de nous, le tourbillon rouge, plus proche et plus inquiétant que jamais, lançait des éclairs anormaux. Il semblait animé d'une volonté propre, comme s'il voulait nous chasser d'ici. Puis la tour se remit à trembler. L'endroit était menaçant, rien ici ne semblait souhaiter notre présence. Pourtant, nous étions venus sauver le monde. Nous étions venus pour permettre au temps de se remettre à s'écouler normalement. Lokhlass lui-même nous avait conduits jusqu'ici. Nous avançâmes entre les ruines et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un monument avec un symbole étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Une sorte… d'autel ? Avec un symbole. Il n'y a rien d'autre, c'est bien ici qu'il faut mettre les rouages non ?

Nous nous approchâmes et nous pûmes mieux distinguer ce que nous avions devant nous.

\- Oh ! C'est…

\- Il y a des trous... Cinq trous en forme de…

\- Rouage…

Nous échangeâmes un regard, puis un sourire. Nous avions réussi. Ce geste si simple que nous allions accomplir allait tout changer. Fire tendis la patte vers le petit sac qui contenait les rouages du temps, quand un éclair tomba entre nous. Son énergie nous projeta en arrière. Puis d'un coup, nous nous retrouvâmes presque dans le noir.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Un grondement sourd nous répondit, résonnant dans les airs. Puis une voix s'éleva.

\- Alors c'est vous… depuis le début… qui nuisez au bon déroulement du temps…

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'est faux ! C'est tout le contraire !

\- MENTEURS !

Nous fûmes aveuglés. Quand nous recouvrâmes la vue, un Pokémon gigantesque était apparut et se dressait devant nous d'un air menaçant. Nous le reconnûmes aussitôt. C'était Dialga.

Je notai aussitôt un détail. Dialga avait des marques orange rouges sur tout le corps là où elles auraient dû être bleues. Exactement comme le Dialga que nous avions vu dans le futur.

\- Misérables… Vous osez vous en prendre à la Tour du Temps !

\- Non c'est le contraire ! On veut empêcher qu'elle ne s'écroule ! La preuve, on a…

\- SILENCE ! Je suis Dialga, le gardien du temps et de cette tour ! Vous allez regretter votre intrusion !

\- Non Dialga, écoute-nous !

\- Ça ne sert à rien Fire ! Regarde ses marques, il a déjà commencé à sombrer dans la folie ! Il est en train de devenir Dialga Primal !

\- Quoi ?! Alors on a plus aucune chance !

\- Attends, il n'est pas comme le Dialga du futur. Il n'a pas encore totalement plongé dans l'ombre. Nous avons encore une chance de le ramener à la raison. Le mieux serait de le battre pour le calmer…

\- Le battre ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est un Pokémon légendaire ! Le créateur du temps ! Il a une puissance incroyable ! Personne ne peut le battre, à part peut être un autre Pokémon légendaire ! Massko lui-même disait qu'on avait aucune chance contre lui !

\- C'est vrai mais… Je ne vois pas d'autre solution ! Dialga Primal est aveuglé par la colère, il est devenu fou furieux. Mais ce Dialga n'est pas encore comme ça, il n'est pas déchaîné.

\- Ça n'empêche qu'il est trop fort pour nous !

\- On ne le saura qu'après s'être battu, faisons de notre mieux… Tu as oublié toutes nos devises ? Tous nos principes ? On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant !

\- Mais on va perdre notre temps inutilement à essayer de le battre ! C'est impossible ! On doit déposer ces rouages maintenant !

Dialga poussa un rugissement terrifiant, interrompant notre conversation. Il ouvrit la gueule un puissant rayon en sortit, fonçant droit sur nous. Nous ne l'esquivâmes que de justesse. Nous n'avions plus le choix, il fallait se battre. Comme toujours, j'analysai la situation pour trouver une solution. Car malgré mes belles paroles, j'étais persuadée qu'aucune tactique ne nous permettrait de le battre. Malheureusement, rien ne me vint. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Je me contentai alors d'esquiver les attaques de Dialga en me creusant la tête.

\- Alors Lou qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Aide-moi à l'attaquer ! s'impatienta Fire.

J'obéis, bien que je ne voie pas comment nous pourrions lui infliger le moindre dégât. Le combat s'éternisa, mais je n'avais toujours pas de plan, et la fatigue s'emparait de nous. Nous avions de plus en plus de difficultés à esquiver, et aucune de nos attaques ne lui infligeait le moindre dégât. Fire avait raison, ce combat était vain, et nous perdions un temps précieux. Je m'approchai de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'un de nous deux pourrait le distraire pendant que l'autre irait placer les rouages du temps ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis il ne nous laissera pas faire.

\- Je me doute… Mais tu avais raison, on ne peut pas le battre, alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Dialga rugit et commença soudain à briller d'une lueur rouge malsaine. Son orbe au niveau de la poitrine se mit à scintiller de cette même lumière. Je reconnus aussitôt ce type d'énergie.

\- Il va utiliser la même attaque que dans le futur !

\- L'attaque Hurle Temps ? Mais il va nous détruire !

Nous échangeâmes un regard paniqué avant de contempler avec terreur Dialga qui rassemblait son énergie. Je sentis le désespoir m'envahir. Nous ne pouvions pas esquiver cette attaque. Nous ne pouvions pas l'encaisser non plus. Nous allions mourir. Et plus personne ne pourrait sauver la planète. Massko était dans le futur, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Et les membres de la Guilde n'avaient aucun moyen de retourner plus en arrière dans le temps pour essayer de reproduire notre mission. Je ressentis soudain un grand vide en moi. Comme si j'acceptais cette réalité. Il ne servait à rien de lutter. C'était fini. Je pris la patte de Fire et la serrai de toute mes forces. Je lui fis un dernier sourire. J'immortalisai son visage dans ma mémoire, puis je fermai les yeux. J'entendis Dialga rugir à nouveau. Puis soudain, des vertiges m'assaillirent. Je crus d'abord que j'étais en train de m'évanouir, puis je compris.

 _Le Cri Dimensionnel !_

Une seule image s'imposa à moi. Une seule. Magnifique, apaisante, si simple.

Et je sus alors ce que j'avais à faire. J'ouvris les yeux et attrapai mon sac. J'en sortis les rouages du temps au moment où Dialga lançait son attaque, et les brandis devant nous comme un bouclier.

Il y eut un flash aveuglant, et un silence assourdissant. J'ignorais combien de temps cela dura.

 _Suis-je morte ? Tout est blanc autour de moi… Mais je n'arrive même pas à savoir si j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés… Où est Fire ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger…_

Peu à peu, des formes floues apparurent, et je reconnus le sommet de la Tour du Temps. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que Fire était à mes côtés. J'avais toujours les rouages du temps dans la main. Et Dialga était étendu devant nous. Allongé de tout son long.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je mis quelques secondes à lui répondre.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Le Cri Dimensionnel s'est déclenché tout seul… Et j'ai vu les rouages du temps. Alors je les ai…

\- Les rouages du temps… nous auraient protégés ? Mais alors… Ils auraient une volonté propre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… J'ignore ce qui s'est passé.

La tour recommença à trembler, et le ciel à lancer des éclairs. Des fissures énormes se créèrent dans le sol. La panique m'envahit.

\- Dépêchons nous !

Nous contournâmes le corps inanimé de Dialga et nous montâmes quatre à quatre les marches de l'autel. Il brillait lui aussi d'une lueur rouge malsaine. Nous essayâmes de mettre les rouages dans les cavités, mais la tour tremblait de plus en plus, nous n'arrivions pas à viser. Et la panique n'arrangeait rien à l'imprécision de mes gestes. Je parvins finalement à en mettre deux. J'allais en prendre un troisième quand ma patte rencontra celle de Fire. Nous soulevâmes alors le dernier rouage du temps, et nous le remîmes à sa place originelle, ensemble. Les rouages luirent un bref instant, puis l'autel entier se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis il recommença à luire doucement. Comme s'il était apaisé. La lumière rouge menaçante qui le possédait quelques instants plus tôt avait fait place à une étrange couleur dans les tons turquoise. Cette couleur, c'était celle des rouages du temps. Ils semblaient avoir été absorbés par l'autel et le symbole représenté par celui-ci avait légèrement changé. Il paraissait complet maintenant. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes que la tour cesse de trembler, mais au lieu de cela, elle redoubla d'intensité. Nous perdîmes l'équilibre et nous dégringolâmes les marches.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria Fire. On a pourtant bien remis les rouages à leur place !

\- Je crois… Qu'on est arrivés trop tard…

\- La tour va s'effondrer quand même ? Non ! Pas après tous ces efforts !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire des reproches. Tous ces moments qui auraient pu nous faire gagner de précieuses minutes, et qui nous auraient permis d'arriver plus tôt.

 _S'il n'y avait pas eut ces illusions de Pokémon gardiens dans les Terres Illusoires… On aurait pas perdu du temps à les combattre… Si Noctunoir n'était pas intervenu… Si on avait pas fait de pauses en grimpant les escaliers de la tour… Si j'avais utilisé les rouages du temps contre Dialga plus tôt… Tous ces moments où on a perdu bêtement notre temps alors qu'il nous était compté… On aurait pu arriver plus tôt. Et on en serait pas là maintenant…_

Des éclairs chargés d'énergie plus puissants que jamais commencèrent à s'abattre sur la tour, qui tanguait dangereusement. Des morceaux en tombaient, d'autres étaient pulvérisés par les éclairs. Pétrifiée, je regardais ce spectacle de désolation sans savoir quoi faire. J'entendis soudain un craquement sinistre, puis je m'évanouis.

[…]

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je me sentais vide. Dénuée d'émotions. comme s'il manquait quelque chose en moi.

 _Ou suis-je ? Et… Qui suis-je ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Je me sentais lourde, mais je réussis à me redresser sur mes coudes. Je regardai autour de moi, et soudain, tout me revint.

 _Je m'appelle Lou. Je viens du futur. J'étais une humaine, mais j'ai été transformée en Riolu. Je suis venue dans le passé avec Massko pour empêcher la paralysie de la planète. Et je suis à la Tour du Temps._

Je me relevai et j'aperçus Fire, étendu un peu plus loin. Je me précipitai vers lui. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Juste inconscient. Je le secouai doucement.

\- Fire… Réveille-toi…

Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

\- Lou ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- A la Tour du Temps.

J'aidai Fire à se relever puis nous regardâmes autour de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. On a perdu connaissance.

\- La tour ne tremble plus…

\- C'est exact.

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux. En me retournant, je vis que Dialga s'était relevé. Je devins livide.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte. dit-il posément. J'ai retrouvé mes esprits.

Je le regardai mieux, et constatai qu'il ne luisait plus d'une lueur malsaine. Il était redevenu normal. Il ne hurlait plus, il semblait calme et apaisé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je.

\- Vous avez réussi… La Tour du Temps a subi d'énormes dégâts… Mais elle ne s'est pas effondrée. Elle tient toujours debout. C'était juste mais… Vous avez accompli votre mission. Les rouages du temps ont été remis à leur place. La tour est sauvée, et j'ai retrouvé mes esprits.

\- On a… Réussi ? Le temps… Ne s'est pas arrêté ?

\- Mais la tour… dis-je lentement. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de trembler quand…

\- Je le sais. Elle a faillit s'écrouler pour de bon. Mais les rouages ont été rendus à la tour. Pendant que vous étiez inconscients, la tour a progressivement cessé de trembler. Et le temps… Commence à reprendre son cours normal. Regardez…

Le joyau dans le buste de Dialga se mit à briller, puis des images s'imposèrent à mes yeux, comme une vision. Je reconnus aussitôt ce que nous montrait le gardien du temps.

\- La Forêt Linceul…

\- Elle est… Différente de celle que nous avons vue…

\- Le temps est rétabli… Elle n'est plus figée !

Dialga nous montra ainsi les différents endroits qui renfermaient autrefois un rouage du temps. Chaque paysage avait retrouvé sa splendeur. Les images changèrent, et nous retrouvâmes un endroit encore plus familier.

\- C'est Bourg Trésor ! s'écria Fire.

\- Tout le monde a l'air sain et sauf…

Nous observâmes un moment nos compagnons. Ils avaient l'air préoccupés, mais je lus dans leurs yeux qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient que nous avions réussi. Puis les images se floutèrent à nouveau.

\- C'est la Tour du Temps… Elle est en piteux état…

\- Mais elle tient toujours debout. dit Dialga.

\- Comment est-ce possible avec autant de dégâts ? Physiquement, elle devrait être en morceaux.

\- Ce n'est pas la gravité qui l'influence. expliqua le gardien du temps. La tour est maintenue par l'état du temps. Même si ses fondations avaient été détruites, elle flotterait dans les airs. Tant que le temps suivra son cours, elle tiendra debout. La tour va se reconstruire petit à petit… Pour votre monde, c'est la même chose. Le temps va recommencer à s'écouler normalement dans les régions figées. Il n'est pas encore stable. Mais cela viendra. Et la tour sera de nouveau solide et indestructible. D'ailleurs, c'est mon rôle. Je vais veiller à ce que tout redevienne normal.

\- Tu ne risques pas de perdre à nouveau la raison ? demandai-je, un peu méfiante.

\- Non, cela n'arrivera plus. Les rouages sont à leur place originelle désormais. Quant à vous… Vous avez rempli votre mission. Vous avez changé l'histoire. Vous avez empêché la paralysie de la planète et ramené la paix sur le monde.

Nous avions la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Permettez-moi de vous remercier… Vous avez traversé mille épreuves pour sauver le monde. Vous avez trouvé et traversé les Terres Illusoires… Vous avez eut le courage de m'affronter alors que j'étais déchaîné… Et vous avez réussi de justesse. Au nom de tous les habitants de ce monde à travers toutes les époques… Merci. Merci à vous, Lou et Fire… Les élus.

J'osais à peine croire à tout ce qui venait de nous arriver. Nous étions les élus choisis pour sauver le monde, alors qu'il me semblait que c'était hier que je m'étais réveillée sur cette plage et avais rencontré Fire. La paix avait été ramenée. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Tout était enfin terminé…

\- Le vaisseau arc-en-ciel doit encore fonctionner… Et Lokhlass doit vous attendre. Rentrez chez vous, et prenez un repos bien mérité. Désormais je me charge du reste. Nous assura Dialga.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. La paix… Il y a si longtemps que je n'avais pas connu ce sentiment. Trop de peur. De stress. De douleur. De terreur. De pression. De peine. Je pleurai de joie, de soulagement… Tous ces paysages retrouvant leur beauté me réchauffaient le cœur. Nos compagnons étaient sauvés. Mon soulagement était si grand que je me sentis soudainement très fatiguée. Je n'avais pas le cœur à sauter de joie. Nous voulions simplement apprécier calmement cette paix retrouvée. Alors Fire et moi pleurâmes de joie et d'épuisement. Ensemble.

[…]

Redescendre de la tour ne fut pas une tache aisée. Il y avait tant de trous et de morceaux manquant que ce fut une véritable épreuve. Au moins autant que de l'escalader. Mais nous finîmes enfin par arriver en bas. Le chemin conduisant au vaisseau en revanche, n'avait pas l'air trop abîmé. Nous commençâmes à marcher. Nous savions que la route dans le sens inverse serait longue, mais cette fois, nous pouvions prendre notre temps pour rentrer. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas envie de me presser. J'étais fatiguée. Fire et moi marchions lentement, côte à côte, en nous tenant la patte. Nous peinions à croire ce qui venait de nous arriver. Tout cela nous paraissait si irréel… Je ralentis encore un peu. J'étais vraiment épuisée. Je me sentais si lourde…

\- Je sais qu'on est pas pressés mais… J'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver tous nos amis de la Guilde. De rentrer enfin chez nous. dit Fire en souriant à cette idée.

\- Moi aussi…

Je fis de mon mieux pour accélérer. Moi aussi je voulais les revoir. Une dernière fois. Je serrai la patte de Fire. Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, amis cela s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Ouah… Dialga a dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour que tout se stabilise… Mais c'est assez impressionnant de sentir encore des secousses comme celle-là.

Je hochais la tête. Je n'avais même plus la force de répondre. Nous nous remîmes en marche, mais je me sentais de plus en plus lourde. Fire marchant plus vite que moi, me distança légèrement. C'est alors que j'aperçus une lueur juste devant mon museau. Je m'arrêtai net. Une autre lueur sortit de mon corps, tourna autour de moi quelques secondes, puis s'évapora.

 _Alors ça y est… On y est…_

Fire se rendit compte que je m'étais arrêtée et revint sur ses pas. Ses yeux suivirent la lueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lou ? C'est quoi cette lumière autour de toi ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Comment allais-je lui annoncer ça ?

\- Fire… Je suis désolée… Mais on dirait que c'est l'heure… de se dire adieu.

Il me regarda comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

\- Quoi ?! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

\- Quand tu es allé activer le vaisseau… Massko m'a révélé que si on changeait l'histoire… Le futur que nous avons vu serait modifié. Il cesserait alors d'exister… Et tous ses habitants aussi. Fire… Je vais disparaître…

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Peut être que le futur sera simplement modifié… Comme si la planète n'avait jamais été paralysée ! Et personne ne disparaîtra ! s'écria Fire, un début de panique se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça… Regarde-moi. Je suis en train de m'effacer… Je suis désolée… D'avoir gardé ça pour moi.

\- Lou tu… Tu ne peux pas partir…

Ses yeux se remplir de larmes, tandis que les lueurs sortant de mon corps se multiplièrent.

\- Merci pour tout Fire. Tu as été un compagnon formidable. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer. Toutes ces aventures à tes cotés… Je ne regrette rien. Même après avoir disparue… Si je peux continuer à vivre d'une certaine manière… Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

\- Attends une seconde… Si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à toi Lou… C'est toi qui m'as donné ce courage… Tu étais toujours là… A mes côtés… Pour me soutenir, m'encourager et me remonter le moral… Si tu t'en vas… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir…? Si tu t'en vas… Je ne sais pas… Ce que je ferais…

Sa voix se brisa, et ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- Tu dois continuer à vivre Fire. Tu dois rentrer chez nous. Et raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé. Pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive plus jamais. Que tout le monde sache la vérité. Et tu vas continuer les missions de secours. Tu dois tenir bon !

Je me forçai à sourire malgré les larmes inondant mon visage. J'attirai Fire à moi et le serrai dans mes bras. Je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces. Je savourai ce dernier contact. Mes adieux. Puis je m'écartai doucement pour contempler une dernière fois son visage.

\- Adieu Fire. Je t'aime. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

\- Non Lou… Ne pars pas… Pour moi tu… Tu comptes plus que tout au monde…

Je lui souris une dernière fois. Puis des dizaines de lueurs sortirent de mon corps qui commença à disparaître. Le monde s'effaça autour de moi, emportant le visage de Fire avec lui.


	21. Rentrer Chez Nous

_Fire suivit des yeux les lumières jusqu'à ce que la dernière disparaisse, puis il s'effondra. Il souffrait autant que Lou avait souffert quand elle avait été séparée de Massko. Il resta longtemps recroquevillé sur lui-même. Très longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé. Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Peut-être même des jours ? Peu lui importait. Il n'avait aucune raison de se presser. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus envie de se relever. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa partenaire, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Il avait le cœur brisé, déchiré, en morceaux. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rentrer ni de continuer. Pourtant… C'était la dernière volonté de Lou. Qu'il se relève et continue à vivre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'effondre ainsi. Elle voulait qu'il aille raconter ce qui s'était passé aux autres Pokémon._

 _Alors Fire finit par se relever. Il se redressa et quitta à regret l'endroit où son amie avait disparue. Rester ici ne la lui rendrait pas. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait définitivement disparu. Fire remonta le chemin flottant et atteignit le vaisseau arc-en-ciel. Dès qu'il fut placé dessus, il s'activa et commença à redescendre lentement vers les Terres Illusoires. Cette fois, le vaisseau ne laissa aucune trace arc-en-ciel derrière lui. Comme s'il partageait la peine de son passager. Fire regarda s'éloigner la Tour du Temps en songeant qu'il s'éloignait aussi de l'endroit où il avait quitté Lou. Il ne pourrait même pas revenir se recueillir à cet endroit._

 _Lorsque le vaisseau atterrit, Fire jeta un regard à l'endroit où Massko était repartit vers le futur. Une nouvelle douleur lui perça le cœur. Il se détourna et retraversa les Terres Illusoires. Seul. Il retraversa l'île en sens inverse pour en atteindre le bord, puis la longea jusqu'à retrouver l'endroit où Lokhlass l'attendait. Celui-ci vit son regard et ne lui posa aucune question. Il laissa à Fire le choix de briser le silence ou non et ne prononça aucune parole. Ils refirent le trajet en sens inverse, retrouvant le monde réel, retraversant la mer. Puis Lokhlass arriva enfin sur la plage de Bourg Trésor, le laissant sur la promesse qu'il le l'emmènerait aux Terres Illusoires chaque fois qu'il le lui demanderait. Fire le remercia pour tout. Le jour se levait. Bourg Trésor allait se réveiller, il était temps pour Fire de retrouver la Guilde._

 _Lorsque Taupiqueur reconnut son empreinte, il manifesta la même joie que lorsque lui et Lou étaient rentrés du futur, et tous les membres de la Guilde se précipitèrent pour l'accueillir. Ils demandèrent où étaient Lou et Massko. Fire fondit de nouveau en larmes, et ses amis devinrent graves. Ils le firent entrer et tentèrent de lui proposer à manger, à boire, mais rien n'y fit. Fire ne put essayer de parler sans que les pleurs n'étouffent ses paroles pendant plusieurs jours. On fit tout pour tenter de soulager sa peine, mais Fire secouait la tête quoi qu'on lui propose._

 _Au bout d'une semaine, il put enfin raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où lui, Lou et Massko les avaient quittés, dans la Caverne Saline. Il raconta tout en détails, sans rien négliger. Même ce qui n'avait pas d'importance, comme ce moment où ils avaient découvert la neige. Personne ne l'interrompit jusqu'à ce que son silence indique qu'il avait fini. Il raconta cette histoire encore et encore, à tous les habitants de Bourg Trésor, et à tous les autres Pokémon. Tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, tous ceux qui voulaient la réécouter. C'était une histoire à revivre sans cesse. Une histoire pleine d'espoir pour un monde en paix. Pour un futur en paix. Il respecta la volonté de Lou._

 _Les mois passèrent. La vie reprit son cours. Progressivement, le temps recommença à s'écouler dans les régions figées et se stabilisa. La Tour du Temps se régénéra. Fire pansa sa blessure et reprit ses missions de secours, aux côtés de ses compagnons de la Guilde. En récompense pour avoir sauvé le monde, on lui accorda le grade diamant, réservé à l'élite des explorateurs, et aux héros. C'était peu de chose, mais aucune parole, aucun geste, aucune récompense ne compenserait jamais la paix ramenée._

 _[…]_

 _\- Salut Fire ! Tu sors ?_

 _\- Ouaip, je vais faire une petite promenade._

 _\- T'as bien raison, c'est agréable ça ! Il faut pas oublier de se détendre un peu dans la journée ! Rentre à temps pour le dîner hein ? C'est bientôt prêt._

 _\- Oui, je ne serais pas long. »_

 _Fire emprunta le chemin qui menait vers la plage. Il arrivait juste à temps pour le début du spectacle. Les Krabby avaient envahi les lieux par dizaines et faisaient des bulles brillantes. Fire contempla l'océan. Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon. On aurait dit qu'il se baignait en décorant la mer de ses couleurs rougeoyantes._

 _\- Ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs… J'étais trop occupé pour venir voir ça, mais ça m'a manqué… C'est vraiment un spectacle féérique… Je ne me souviens même plus quand est-ce que j'ai vu ça pour la dernière fois…_

 _Il réfléchit un instant._

 _\- Oh… Si je me souviens… La dernière fois… Ça remonte déjà à si longtemps… C'était quand j'ai rencontré… Lou…_

 _Il se remémora la scène et eut un faible sourire. Il s'approcha d'un ensemble de petits rochers._

 _\- C'est ici… Que j'ai trouvé Lou sans connaissance..._

 _Alors Fire se rappela… Du moment où il avait proposé à Lou de former une équipe de secours. Il repensa à sa joie lorsqu'elle avait accepté. Et lorsqu'ils avaient officiellement créé leur équipe devant Grodoudou. Il se remémora la fois où ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient affamés, après le sauvetage d'Azurill. Ils avaient beaucoup rit, soulagés et rassurés. C'était le tout premier criminel qu'ils avaient arrêté. A ce moment-là, ils venaient de faire leurs preuves. Il se souvint de la fois il avait fait confiance à Lou, alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait sauter à travers la cascade pour trouver l'entrée de la grotte qu'ils recherchaient. De cette nuit où lui et Lou s'étaient confiés ne pas regretter d'avoir formé cette équipe. Fire lui avait reparlé de son rêve : découvrir le secret de son fragment de relique. Il repensa au moment où ils avaient combattu l'illusion de Groudon ensemble. Cette fois là encore, c'était Lou qui lui avait donné du courage. Il revit ce paysage merveilleux que toute la Guilde avait contemplé une nuit entière, au Lac des Brumes. Il se souvint qu'il avait encore fait confiance à Lou quand elle avait eu l'idée de sauter dans les sables mouvants. Il se remémora le moment où ils étaient dans le futur, à la cour des condamnés, et qu'ils s'étaient évadés avec l'aide de Massko. Puis quand Lou lui avait remonté le moral, pendant leur fuite, alors qu'il était complètement déprimé. Et juste après, elle l'avait secoué pour lui ouvrir les yeux et le protéger. Petit à petit, Fire se repassa en tête toutes ses aventures avec Lou. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré jusqu'à leur dernière aventure._

 _\- On a passé tellement de moments ensemble… Tellement d'aventures… Mais… C'est fini… Lou… a disparu… Elle n'est plus à mes côtés… Désormais… Je devrais continuer seul… Elle ne reviendra jamais…_

 _Il se mit à trembler tandis que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Puis il s'effondra. La blessure dans son cœur ne s'était jamais fermée. Elle était toujours grande ouverte et affreusement douloureuse. Il avait réussi à ne pas trop y repenser, à s'adapter à une vie sans Lou. Mais s'il laissait ses pensées naviguer… Alors elles revenaient inévitablement vers elle. Comment ne pas penser à elle alors que tout dans son quotidien le lui rappelait ? Keunotor arriva à cet instant et se précipita en voyant son ami à terre._

 _\- Oula ! Fire ! J'me suis inquiété en voyant que tu ne revenais pas… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

 _Fire se redressa lentement et se tourna vers son ami._

 _\- K-Keunotor… Keunotor !_

 _Alors Fire pleura sur l'épaule d'un Keunotor complètement perdu et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour consoler son ami. Pendant ce temps, loin, très loin d'ici, de l'autre côté de l'océan, à l'intérieur d'une fraction de seconde, au sommet de sa tour, Dialga entendit l'écho des pleurs de Fire. Depuis qu'il avait quitté les Terres Illusoires, Dialga pouvait sentir sa peine. Même lorsque Fire étouffait ses larmes, il pouvait entendre les lamentations de son cœur brisé._

 _\- Fire… Ton chagrin est si grand que je peux le sentir jusqu'ici… Il n'a pas diminué depuis ce jour… Ta douleur… Est toujours aussi grande… Même si je ne suis pas autorisé à le faire… Mais si c'est contre les règles de la nature… Je vais réaliser ton vœu le plus cher. Ce sera ma façon de te remercier… Accepte ce cadeau._

 _Keunotor tentait toujours en vain de savoir ce qu'avait son ami. Même si au fond, il savait très bien ce qui mettait Fire dans cet état… A lui aussi Lou lui manquait. Elle manquait à tout le monde à la Guilde. Et aux habitants de Bourg Trésor. Ils avaient fait une cérémonie en hommage au sacrifice de Lou, Massko et Celebi. Ils s'efforçaient de s'adapter à une vie sans elle, mais rien n'était plus pareil…_

 _Keunotor releva la tête en sentant les yeux lui piquer. Lui aussi avait envie de se mettre à pleurer. Mais cela n'aiderait en rien Fire… Il aperçut alors une lueur se former, plus loin derrière Fire, et se figea. Elle était sortie de nulle part et luisait tranquillement. Elle commença soudain à diminuer, comme si elle allait disparaître, puis se divisa en centaines de petites lueurs. Keunotor secoua Fire, mais celui-ci était incapable de bouger. Il insista et son ami finit par se retourner. Il osait à peine croire ses yeux. C'était impossible. Au même endroit où il l'avait rencontré la première fois, l'air complètement perdue, se trouvait Lou. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, Lou était morte. Et pourtant il la voyait. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Peu importe que ce soit la réalité ou non, il était heureux de la retrouver. Quand Fire se retrouva dans les bras de Lou, il réalisa enfin qu'elle était bel et bien revenue._


	22. Le Diplôme de la Guilde

Cela faisait déjà de nombreux mois que j'étais réapparue sur cette plage, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. J'étais sensée disparaître avec les Pokémon du futur. Mais quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, m'avait rendue à Fire. Pour moi, c'était comme si on m'avait droguée. Je me souvenais du visage ruisselant de larmes de Fire, à la Tour du Temps. Ensuite il y avait un trou noir dans mon esprit. Comme si je me réveillais après une anesthésie. Et je me suis retrouvée sur cette plage, avec Fire courant vers moi. Après mes retrouvailles avec mes amis, nous avons fait la fête à Bourg Trésor une semaine entière. On m'a tenue au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. Le temps s'était rétabli partout. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. J'ai repris ma place à la Guilde, et j'ai recommencé les missions de secours avec Fire. Lentement mais sûrement, tout le monde a repris ses petites habitudes. A part le fait que nous avions maintenant de nombreux fans et admirateurs. Nous étions devenus célèbres dans toute la région. Si Fire avait eu le temps de s'y habituer, pour moi c'était totalement nouveau. Et dire que je n'aimais pas me faire remarquer… Puis un matin, Pijako et le Maître nous firent part de leur décision à notre propos.

\- Hein ? Un diplôme ?

\- Précisément. Si vous l'obtenez, vous pourrez quitter la Guilde. Vous ne serez plus obligés de suivre l'entrainement quotidien difficile, et vous vous organiserez vous-même. Bien sûr, cela dépend de vos résultats à l'examen !

Un murmure parcourut la petite troupe d'apprentis.

\- Eh dis donc Pijako ! Nous sommes là depuis bien plus longtemps que Lou et Fire ! protesta Ecrapince. Pourquoi on ne nous a pas proposé de passer l'examen à nous ?

\- Ce que tu dis est vrai Ecrapince. Cela peut paraitre injuste. admit Pijako. Mais Lou et Fire ont sauvé le monde ! Ils ont affronté Noctunoir, ils ont traversé les Terres Illusoires, gravi la Tour du Temps et même battu Dialga, alors que c'est un Pokémon légendaire ! Ils ont plus que prouvé qu'ils étaient prêts à voler de leurs propres ailes. Ils se débrouillent comme des chefs au quotidien, ils n'ont plus rien à apprendre de la guide.

Je méditai sur les paroles de Pijako. Je n'avais jamais songé qu'il puisse y avoir un examen à la Guilde. Pourtant c'était logique. Nous étions des apprentis, et il fallait bien qu'un jour nous devenions de véritables explorateurs ! En revanche, Pijako exagérait un peu nos exploits. Nous avions certes affronté Dialga, mais c'était les rouages du temps qui l'avaient calmé. Nous n'avions pas le niveau pour le battre.

\- C'est vrai… Mais j'aimerais bien le passer moi aussi. lâcha Ecrapince d'un ton déçu.

\- Ramboum l'a tenté il y a deux ans… commença Héliatronc.

\- Et il a lamentablement échoué mwéhéhé… ricana Cradopaud.

\- T-TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ramboum n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on remette en cause ses compétences, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait mal à l'aise, comme si on lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

\- Et en quoi consiste l'examen de la Guilde ? demandai-je.

\- Je voudrais que vous exploriez la Forêt Trompeuse. dit Grodoudou. Au fond de ce bois, vous devriez trouver la Source Lumineuse.

\- La Source Lumineuse ?

Ce nom raviva en moi des souvenirs que j'étouffai aussitôt. Même si je savais ce que c'était, pour une fois, je gardai le silence.

\- C'est là que les Pokémon allaient évoluer autrefois. Mais depuis que le temps s'est détraqué… Elle ne brille plus, et il n'est plus possible d'évoluer.

\- Pourtant le temps s'est rétablit partout… objecta Fire.

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi la source n'a pas recommencé à briller. Peut-être cela reviendra-t-il avec le temps. Certaines choses doivent encore se remettre en place.

\- Toujours est-il que nous voulons que vous alliez là-bas et que vous reveniez avec le trésor qu'elle abrite. résuma Pijako.

\- Un trésor ? A la Source Lumineuse ? Vous êtes sûrs ? demandai-je, sceptique.

\- Pourquoi ce doute ?

Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Je connaissais très bien la Source Lumineuse, et je savais qu'aucun trésor ne s'y trouvait.

 _Mais le futur et le passé sont sûrement différents…_

\- Eh bien… Si les Pokémon vont là-bas pour évoluer, alors ils doivent déjà avoir trouvé ce trésor non ? dis-je pour me rattraper.

\- C'est juste… dit Pijako. Mais personne n'a réussi à s'en emparer car…

\- Il est gardé par un ennemi terriblement puissant. le coupa Grodoudou. On l'appelle le grand Maître de tous les maux.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est un être terriblement malfaisant. Une créature horrible que personne ne souhaite rencontrer.

\- Mais… Comment font les Pokémon pour évoluer alors ? demandai-je, perplexe.

\- Eh bien… Les Pokémon ne s'approchent pas de son repaire ! Même s'ils savent qu'il garde un trésor !

Ma question semblait mettre Pijako mal à l'aise.

\- Et de quel Pokémon s'agit-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. On dit juste qu'il est affreux à voir, vraiment terrifiant. Si vous réussissez à ramener le trésor, vous serez officiellement une équipe d'exploration autonome et indépendante ! Voilà, eh bien nous vous souhaitons bonne chance ! conclut joyeusement Grodoudou.

Je lui jetai un regard interloqué. « Il y a un monstre terrifiant, mais allez-y joyeusement, bonne chance ! » C'était tout ce qu'il avait à nous dire ? Je jetai un œil à Fire, il avait l'air inquiet. Pijako annonça la fin de la réunion matinale et toute la troupe se dispersa.

\- Lou qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'inquiéta Fire. Si le trésor est gardé, on sera obligés de le combattre pour le récupérer !

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un Pokémon. le rassurai-je. Aussi puissant et laid soit-il, cela reste un simple Pokémon comme toi et moi. On en a déjà vu d'autres. On se battra. Et dans le pire des cas, on essayera de lui prendre le trésor par ruse.

Fire eut l'air moins effrayé, mais par rassuré pour autant.

\- On a qu'à demander à Ramboum à quoi ressemble ce fameux Maître de tous les maux ? Il a déjà essayé de passer l'examen !

\- Tu as raison ! Hé Ramboum ! l'interpela-t-il.

L'intéressé tourna le dos au poste de garde pour nous regarder.

\- Tu peux nous en dire plus à propos de l'examen ? Il ressemble à quoi notre ennemi ? Tu l'as déjà affronté ? Tu peux peut-être nous donner des conseils ?

\- Euh désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, vous devez vous DEBROUILLER seuls, c'est le but de l'examen. Mais ce que je peux vous dire… C'est que vous allez passer un SALE quart d'heure ! Un moment épouvantable ! Vraiment HORRIBLE ! Même aujourd'hui quand j'y repense… WOUAAAH !

Un frisson parcourut son corps et son visage se tordit en une grimace d'épouvante, puis retourna à son poste en quatrième vitesse, esquivant la discussion. Fire semblait encore plus effrayé que tout à l'heure. Je commençais à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si terrible ce Pokémon pour que tout le monde le craigne ? Sans plus d'informations, nous nous rendîmes à Bourg Trésor pour nous préparer. En chemin, nous croisâmes Ursaring et Teddiursa.

\- Salut vous deux ! nous salua Teddiursa.

\- Salut ! Vous allez où comme ça ?

\- A la Source Lumineuse. Je vais essayer d'évoluer.

\- Tu vas évoluer en Ursaring toi aussi ? On va vous confondre après ! plaisantai-je.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie… On y va souvent, et j'y pense depuis un petit moment… Mais cette fois je pense que je suis prête !

\- Dites… On peut vous poser une question à ce propos ? demanda Fire en se tordant les pattes.

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien… Tu dis que vous avez l'habitude d'y aller… Vous n'avez pas peur de tomber sur le grand Maître de tous les maux ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le grand Maître de tous les maux. Vous savez, ce Pokémon malveillant qui garde un trésor là-bas…

Nos amis échangèrent un regard perdu.

\- On en a jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait un trésor ou un monstre à la Source Lumineuse. Dit Ursaring en secouant la tête. On y va souvent, et croyez-moi on a jamais rien vu de tel. Ce doit être une rumeur, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Bon, on vous laisse, la route va être longue. A plus tard !

Ils s'éloignèrent avec des signes de la patte, nous laissant un peu désorientés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Fire. Pijako est pourtant le Maître des renseignements.

\- Peut-être tout simplement qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ? hasardai-je.

\- Oui… Mais c'est bizarre quand même qu'ils ne soient pas au courant alors qu'ils y vont souvent…

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas d'explication, mais ça ne changeait rien à la mission que nous devions accomplir. Nous nous préparâmes pour notre quête tout en interrogeant les habitants de Bourg Trésor et les commerçants. Mais personne n'avait entendu parler du grand Maître de tous les maux.

\- Je commence à me dire que le Maître et Pijako ont inventé ça pour nous faire peur. Pour nous mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Mais… Et Ramboum ? Il avait vraiment l'air effrayé…

\- Je dis que le seul moyen de connaitre la vérité est d'y aller. On verra bien sur place.

Nous nous mîmes en route, et nous envisageâmes différents plans d'attaque sur le chemin. Deux heures de marche plus tard, la forêt commençait à se former autour de nous.

\- Voilà… C'est l'entrée de la Forêt Trompeuse. Bon… Ben Il faut y aller…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Fire, on va y arriver. On a déjà vu pire. On va essayer de ramener ce trésor par la ruse, et si ça ne marche pas, on utilisera la force. On a déjà eu des ennemis plus effrayants et on luttait pour notre survie. Ici ce n'est qu'un examen, ce n'est pas grave si on le rate. Et puis… Le Maître et Pijako ont estimé qu'on était capables d'y arriver.

Mes paroles semblèrent réconforter Fire. Quant à moi, je n'avais plus peur depuis que nous avions empêché la paralysie de la planète. On avait vécu trop de choses éprouvantes, on avait trop souvent combattu dans la terreur. A présent plus rien ne m'impressionnait. Le monde était en paix, je n'avais plus de raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Nous entrâmes dans la forêt et nous commençâmes à marcher. Cela ressemblait plus à une promenade de santé qu'autre chose. La forêt était calme, les Pokémon vivaient leur vie sans faire attention à nous. Après tout si de nombreux Pokémon venaient ici pour évoluer, la traversée ne devait pas être trop dure. Les quelques rares Pokémon insectes un peu agressifs qui n'appréciaient pas notre présence ne nous posèrent aucun réel problème. Cette tranquillité nous incita à ralentir pour profiter de la ballade. J'avais conscience que c'était l'examen de la Guilde, mais je ne me sentais pas stressée.

 _Je suis sûre qu'on va réussir. Le Maître pense que nous en sommes capables. On a affronté un Pokémon légendaire, ça ne doit pas être difficile de ramener un trésor… Même s'il y a ce fameux monstre, je pense qu'on y arrivera._

Mes pas me guidaient d'eux même vers le cœur de la forêt. Pour y être déjà allée avec Massko pour le faire évoluer dans le futur, je connaissais le chemin. Mais je me forçai à ne pas y penser. C'était des souvenirs encore trop douloureux. Fire avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus, mais moi, je m'étais réveillée sur cette plage alors que je croyais disparaître. On m'avait ramenée sans me demander mon avis et sans aucune explication. Et désormais, je devais vivre avec ça. Avec le fait que j'étais la seule survivante du futur, et avec mon deuil. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, j'avais une mission à accomplir.

\- La Source Lumineuse n'est plus très loin. annonçai-je à Fire. Tiens-toi prêt.

Il hocha la tête, et nous fîmes une pause afin de vérifier une dernière fois le contenu de notre sac.

\- Eh ! Lou ! Fire !

Nous nous retournâmes et nous vîmes Ursaring et Teddiursa venir vers nous en courant.

\- On vous voyait devant nous mais vous étiez trop loin pour qu'on vous rattrape.

\- Alors, vous l'avez rencontré votre grand Maître de tous les maux ?

\- Eh bien, pas encore. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, il vit au cœur de la forêt… Il ne doit pas être loin.

\- Ha ha ! Si vous voulez mon avis, vous perdez votre temps ! Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, il n'y a pas de monstre ici. s'exclama Ursaring en riant.

 _Personne ne connaît ce fameux monstre. Teddiursa et Ursaring sont des habituées de cet endroit. Pourquoi ne pas les croire après tout ? Peut-être que le Maître a voulu tester notre courage. Mais dans ce cas… Ramboum était de mèche. Je ne pense pas que l'examen consiste uniquement à voir si nous tentons quand même d'accomplir la mission… Il doit y avoir une autre épreuve._

\- Vous avez sûrement raison. dis-je avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

\- Puisque vous êtes ici, vous voulez venir avec nous à la Source Lumineuse ? proposa Teddiursa.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien la voir, elle doit être jolie…

\- C'est vrai que c'est très beau. C'est apaisant aussi. Venez c'est par là.

Ils nous contournèrent et nous montrèrent le chemin. Nous les suivîmes, mais à peine avions nous fait quelques pas que le sol se déroba sous nos pattes. Un grand trou se forma autour de nous et nous tombâmes dedans. Nous atterrîmes brutalement dans une sorte de cavité rocheuse.

\- Aouch ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fire en se frottant le dos.

\- Je crois qu'on est tombés dans un piège trappe, ça n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Un piège ? Mais qui l'aurait creusé ? Et pour quoi faire ?

\- Aucune idée. Essayons de remonter en vitesse. On est pas seuls, je le sens.

En effet, ma détection d'aura m'indiquait la présence d'une dizaine de Pokémon autour de nous. Mais à peine avais-je prononcé ces paroles que quelqu'un recouvrit le trou, nous plongeant dans le noir. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte.

\- Hé hé hé… Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège…

\- Qui va là ? s'écria Fire en sursautant.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue… Dans le monde de l'ombre… Je suis… Le grand Maître de tous les maux ! Vous en avez après mon trésor n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. répliquai-je. Maintenant montre toi un peu au lieu de te cacher dans le noir comme un lâche ! Je sais que tu es là, je te sens. Et il y a… huit autres Pokémon avec toi.

\- Comment ? Tu arrives à nous voir dans le noir ?

\- Non, mais je peux sentir vos auras.

\- Dans ce cas… Tu as deviné que nous vous avons complètement encerclés…

\- Oui. Allez montre toi à présent !

\- Tu rêves. C'est bien plus simple de vous éliminer dans ces conditions…

Je savais que je n'aurais pas de mal à me battre dans le noir. Grâce aux auras, je savais où se trouvaient nos adversaires, je pouvais estimer leur puissance et détecter leur attaques à la seconde où ils les généreraient. Je pouvais même deviner leur type. Mais quelque chose me fit tiquer. Alors que je scrutais l'aura de nos ennemis, quelque chose me frappa. Elles m'étaient toutes familières. Il était cependant impossible que ces auras appartiennent aux personnes à qui elles me faisaient penser.

\- Préparez-vous à…

Notre ennemi ne finit pas sa phrase. Il y eut un bruissement au-dessus de nous et la lumière revint, dévoilant l'apparence de nos adversaires

\- Maître ? Pijako ? Et vous tous… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Fire.

Pijako prit un air affolé et leva la tête vers l'ouverture du piège.

\- Hé Keunotor ! Pourquoi as-tu découvert le trou ?

La voix de Keunotor nous parvint depuis la surface.

\- Hein ? Bah… J'me suis dis que dans l'noir vous alliez vous marchez sur les pieds, et que ce s'rait p'têtre mieux que je vous fasse un peu d'lumière… Pourquoi ? J'aurais pas dû ? J'ai fait une gaffe ? Je voulais vous aider pour le truc d'examen de la Guilde, mais j'comprends pas très bien…

\- Aaah… Mais quel empoté… marmonna Pijako pour lui-même.

\- Pijako ? On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Fire.

J'étais aussi perdue que lui. Les auras que j'avais détectées étaient donc bien celles des membres de la Guilde, je n'avais pas rêvé ! Mais pourquoi nous jouaient-ils cette farce ? Tous nous regardèrent l'air gêné puis se tournèrent vers Grodoudou l'air d'attendre des instructions. Celui-ci resta figé un long moment, puis il reprit cette voix étrange avec laquelle il s'était exprimé dans le noir.

\- …Qui est ce Pijako ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Tu dois te tromper.

Pijako le regarda d'un air un peu perdu, puis il sembla soudainement comprendre quelque chose.

\- Heu… C'est vrai ! Pijako ce n'est pas mon nom ! Je suis un sbire du grand Maître de tout les maux !

\- Ben mince alors je suis trop d'accord ! s'exclama Héliatronc. Je ne connais personne qui porte ce nom ! Pas plus qu'Héliatronc d'ailleurs !

\- Eh dis donc je confirme ! renchérit Ecrapince.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard.

 _En fait… Depuis le début… Le grand Maître de tous les maux n'existait pas. C'était le Maître et les autres qui voulaient se faire passer pour un monstre et ses sbires. Et si on les bat… On réussira l'examen. Quelle histoire ! Mais… Battre les autres apprentis ça peut aller… Pijako ça va être plus difficile… Mais le Maître ? On y arrivera jamais ! Surtout s'il nous attaque tous en même temps ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ramboum a échoué…_

Je fis un rapide résumé à voix basse de la situation à Fire. Il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, alors que le combat commence !

Les membres de la Guilde semblèrent soulagés. Pensaient-ils réellement que nous les croyions ? Tant pis, il fallait leur prouver de quoi on était capables. D'un accord commun, Fire et moi nous répartîmes les adversaires en fonction de la faiblesse de nos types. Je lançai une pomme vers Grodoudou, dont le visage s'éclaira, et qui se mit à courir après en pensant que c'était une pomme parfaite. Heureusement pour nous que notre Maître avait un point faible. Fire cracha un petit jet de flamme en direction d'Héliatronc, distraite par les gazouillements du Maître. Etant de type plante, elle fut très sensible à cette attaque. Elle commença à agiter frénétiquement l'une de ses feuilles qui avait pris feu. Fire y était heureusement allé à puissance minimale, nous ne voulions pas la blesser. Je savais que la capacité telluriforce de Triopikeur pouvait nous faire beaucoup de dégâts, car elle nous toucherait tous les deux en même temps. Je lui envoyai donc une boule d'énergie qu'il esquiva en plongeant sous terre. Je suivis sa progression grâce à son aura, et lorsqu'il revint à la surface, je l'attaquai aussitôt. Il fut pris par surprise et se prit mon offensive de plein fouet. Taupiqueur fut déstabilisé par la défaite de son père. J'en profitai pour le charger mais il se réfugia sous terre. J'envoyai aussitôt une boule d'énergie à tête chercheuse dans le trou. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis un petit cri, signe que mon attaque l'avait touché. Fire se mit à faire des acrobaties à toute vitesse autour d'Eoko, qui, en essayant de le suivre du regard, eut le tournis et devint confuse. Fire en profita pour l'attaquer sans relâche.

Je me tournais vers Ramboum. C'était certainement le plus fort de tous les apprentis après nous. Il fallait se méfier. Je lui envoyai ma plus puissante attaque vibrobscur, mais celui-ci me la renvoya avec la simple force de son cri. Je fus projetée en arrière et m'écroulai, blessée par ma propre attaque. Je croquai aussitôt une baie et me relevai. Retrouvant ma force, je décidai de changer de tactique, car je devinai que toutes mes attaques me seraient renvoyées en pleine figure. La puissance du cri de Ramboum était terrifiante. Je me mis à tourner autour de lui en l'attaquant à toute vitesse, si bien que ce dernier ne put ni esquiver, ni répliquer. J'étais plutôt contente de m'être donnée à fond ces derniers temps et d'avoir appris de nouvelles capacités. Je récoltai le fruit de mes efforts. Fire commença un combat très sportif avec Cradopaud. Tous les deux étaient souples et agiles, et connaissaient des attaques de type combat. Ça promettait d'être un affrontement très intéressant. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de jouer les spectateurs. Ecrapince s'avança vers moi et referma une de ses pinces sur mon bras. Le même que celui qui avait été blessé aux Terres Illusoires. Je poussai un cri de douleur, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire Fire et de permettre à Cradopaud de prendre l'avantage. Je lançai un regard féroce à Ecrapince, ce qui le déstabilisa. J'en profitai pour l'éloigner avec vibrobscur, le temps de me soigner. Je l'attaquai ensuite avec griffe acier. Il se recroquevilla en faisant des tas de bulles, comme s'il reconnaissait sa défaite et déclarait forfait. Je vis que Fire finissait également son combat contre Cradopaud. Nous étions déjà bien fatigués, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Pijako et Grodoudou. En plus, le type vol de Pijako ne m'avantageait pas du tout. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas cherché à nous attaquer en même temps que tous les autres. Comme s'il nous examinait pendant notre performance.

 _Après tout c'est l'examen… Il veut voir comment on s'en sort… Mais je ne vois pas comment nous allons le battre. Pour quitter la Guilde il faudrait surpasser nos Maîtres ? On est pas rendus…_

Je jetai un œil à Grodoudou. Il courait toujours après la pomme que je lui avais lancée. En fait on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il jouait à courir après. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'un combat se déroulait autour de lui.

 _Pourvu qu'il ne se lasse pas tout de suite de ce jeu… Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on doit les combattre tous les deux en même temps…_

Pijako nous faisait face, l'air déterminé. Déterminé à voir de quoi étaient capables ses élèves, qu'il avait entraînés et protégés tout ce temps. Voir s'ils étaient capables de voler de leurs propres ailes.

 _On va lui montrer !_

Je me jetai sur lui et tentai de refermer mes mâchoires sur son aile, mais il esquiva facilement. Fire tenta de lui donner des coups de griffe, sans plus de succès. Pijako ouvrit son bec, puis le referma d'un air contrarié. J'aurais juré qu'il se retenait de nous donner des conseils. Le Maître passa brusquement derrière moi en criant « pomme parfaite, reviens ! », ce qui me fit sursauter. Ce court moment d'inattention me valut une claque de la part de Pijako. Fire eut le temps de lui cracher un court jet de flamme dans le dos. Pijako souriait à présent. Comme s'il était fier de nous pour avoir réussi à le toucher. Je poussai ma détection d'aura à son maximum pour anticiper les attaques de notre adversaire. Pijako ne parvint alors plus à me toucher. Je connaissais tous ses coups à l'avance et les esquivais, ou les bloquais. Il décida alors de s'en prendre à Fire, et j'en profitai pour l'attaquer par derrière. Ma puissante attaque griffe acier l'affecta beaucoup, et nous dûmes unir nos forces pour avoir raison de lui. Fire et moi nous tapâmes dans les pattes en signe de victoire, fiers de nous, quand un grand cri nous fit sursauter.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas une pomme parfaite ! Ouin… Ma pomme…

Il se tourna brusquement vers nous avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- TA DAAA !

\- Oups !

 _Il a fini par s'en rendre compte ! C'est le moment… De savoir ce qu'on vaut. Si on bat le Maître, on réussira l'examen._

Je jetai un regard à Fire. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Nous nous jetâmes sur Grodoudou avec un cri sauvage, et nous mîmes toute notre force et notre détermination dans notre attaque commune : close combat. Cela souleva un nuage de poussière. Quand il se dissipa, nous pûmes voir que nous avions projeté Grodoudou contre le mur. Il avait l'air figé. Les yeux grands ouverts et son sourire habituel plaqué sur le visage. J'ignorais s'il était sonné ou si notre attaque ne lui avait au contraire rien fait du tout. Il était de type normal, notre attaque aurait donc dû l'affecter, mais connaissance sa puissance… Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, puis notre Maître se releva vivement en criant.

\- Sauve qui peut !

Dès lors, les membres de la Guildes mis K.O. se relevèrent, s'échangèrent de rapides regards, puis tous se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur et s'enfuirent. Fire et moi restâmes seuls et ahuris.

\- Qu'est-ce que… C'était quoi ça ? balbutiai-je.

\- Grodoudou allait très bien… Pourquoi il a sonné la retraite ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

\- Peut-être qu'en fin de compte le but n'était pas de tous les battre. Car à mon avis, c'est impossible de battre Grodoudou.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peut-être que le Maître a volontairement encaissé notre coup pour voir notre puissance, et que, la jugeant suffisante, il a sonné la retraite pour tout le monde ?

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication… dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors on a réussi ! s'enthousiasma Fire.

\- Pas encore.

\- Hein ? Mais on les a battus !

\- Oui… Mais notre mission… C'est de ramener le trésor, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais il n'y en a pas… Tout ça a été inventé par Grodoudou et Pijako…

\- Je pense quand même qu'on devrait continuer. Et puis je ne vois plus Ursaring ni Teddiursa.

\- Oh zut ! C'est vrai, je les avais oubliés… Comme toujours tu ne perds pas le nord Lou !

Je lui souris. Nous escaladâmes les parois de la fosse pour en ressortir, puis nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt en suivant le sentier. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, nous retrouvâmes nos amis.

\- Oh ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ursaring. On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Vous étiez juste derrière nous et d'un coup vous avez disparu…

\- On est tombés dans un trou que des petits malins se sont amusés à creuser. expliquai-je. On a dû s'en débarrasser. Et devinez quoi ? C'était eux qui avaient colporté la rumeur sur ce fameux grand Maître de tous les maux…

\- Vous voyez, on vous avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre ici ! s'exclama Teddiursa. C'est un coin plutôt tranquille…

\- Oui, vous aviez raison… C'est quoi ça ?

Je désignais une boite scintillante qu'Ursaring avait dans les pattes.

\- Oh ça ! C'est un coffre qu'on a trouvé ici même… Mais on n'ose pas l'ouvrir…

\- C'est peut-être un piège… Si ça se trouve, il a été posé ici par ceux qui vous ont fait croire à cette rumeur…

\- Si vous voulez, on peut l'ouvrir nous ? proposa Fire. En fait… On est ici pour passer l'examen de la Guilde, et on doit ramener un trésor qui se trouverait ici…

\- Oh, dans ce cas il a été déposé ici pour vous ! Tenez, prenez-le.

\- Merci ! Lou… Tu veux bien…

\- Oui, je pense que ça vaut mieux. On ne sait jamais, ils nous ont peut-être laissé une dernière épreuve…

Je posai mon regard sur le coffre et le touchai.

 _J'aurais peut-être une vision concernant ce coffre…_

Aussitôt, des vertiges me saisirent, puis un flash m'aveugla. Je voyais l'endroit exact où nous nous tenions, mais de nuit. Je vis la silhouette de Grodoudou arriver et regarder autour de lui l'air furtif, puis déposer le coffre. Je retrouvai ensuite ma vision normale.

\- Alors ? m'interrogea Fire.

\- Tout va bien, c'est Grodoudou qui a posé ce coffre ici.

\- Ouvre-le alors !

J'ouvris délicatement le coffret pour découvrir le fameux trésor, impatiente. Trésor qui se révéla être… Une pomme parfaite. Nous restâmes ahuris devant ce trésor si… décevant.

\- Oh… C'est du Grodoudou tout craché ça. soupira Fire.

J'étais même étonnée que le Maître ait accepté de se séparer de l'une de ses précieuses pommes pour notre examen. Mais au moins, nous avions récupéré le trésor et réussi l'épreuve. Nous allions obtenir notre diplôme ! Nous mîmes la pomme dans le sac à trésor, quand il y eut un flash lumineux. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une grande flaque d'eau claire et peu profonde. Puis soudain, un large faisceau de lumière vint éclairer la surface de l'eau.

\- De la lumière ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est la Source Lumineuse.

\- Oh ! Elle aurait retrouvé son pouvoir ?

Nous nous approchâmes tous.

 _C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs… Mais avec de la couleur. C'est… Exactement comme cette fois-là…_

Une voix surgit soudainement de nulle part. Elle n'était nullement agressive. Au contraire, elle était douce, calme, posée, apaisante. On aurait dit que c'était la forêt elle-même qui parlait, ses paroles se répercutant en écho dans la clairière. Tout le monde sursauta sauf moi.

\- Quiconque cherche l'éveil…

\- Quoi ? Qui a parlé ? s'écria Fire.

\- C'est la source elle-même. lui indiquai-je.

\- Quoi ? La source peut parler ?

La voix retentit à nouveau.

\- Le rétablissement du temps… A ramené la paix en ce lieu. Toi qui cherche l'éveil, avance dans la lumière.

Le regard de Teddiursa se remplit d'étoiles. Elle semblait très émue.

\- Je savais que la source finirait par réapparaître !

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir évoluer ! s'exclama joyeusement Ursaring. Tu en rêves depuis si longtemps…

\- C'est dommage, tu es mignonne comme ça Teddiursa… soupirai-je.

\- Hé ! Tu insinues que je ne le suis pas ? se vexa Ursaring.

\- Mais je veux devenir plus forte. se justifia Teddiursa. Il y a déjà longtemps que j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Je comprends pas très bien comment ça marche l'évolution… intervint Fire. Je n'ai jamais évolué moi… Ça consiste en quoi au juste ?

\- Eh bien… C'est comme si tu grandissais. expliquai-je. Lorsqu'un Pokémon évolue, il change d'apparence, il devient plus gros et surtout plus fort. Regarde, Ursaring était un Teddiursa avant. Après avoir évolué il est devenu comme ça.

\- Tu m'épates Lou ! s'enthousiasma Teddiursa. Tu sais toujours plein de choses ! Tous les humains sont aussi savants ou c'est juste toi ?

Je fus un peu gênée par sa remarque. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'étais plus humaine, mais c'est vrai que c'était ma nature originelle. Et puis je n'étais pas encore habituée au fait que tout ma vie avait été exposée au grand jour pendant mon absence. La légende de Lou et Massko, les sauveurs venus du futur, s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et j'avais encore du mal à assimiler le fait que tout le monde connaissait désormais ma véritable nature.

\- Ça dépend… lui répondis-je. Certains font des recherches très poussées sur les Pokémon. D'autres se contentent de connaître les bases.

\- En tout cas ça a l'air génial l'évolution ! Changer, devenir plus fort…

\- Oui, mais on ne peut pas évoluer comme ça. intervint Teddiursa. La plupart du temps, il faut avoir atteint un certain niveau, sinon on est jugé trop faible. Des fois il faut aussi être très intelligent ou posséder un objet particulier.

\- En plus, ça peut changer ton type ou ta personnalité. ajoutai-je. Il y a certaines attaques que tu ne peux apprendre qu'en ayant évolué. C'est très complexe.

\- J'ai toujours voulu évoluer, comme Ursaring, mais jusqu'ici je n'étais pas assez forte. Aujourd'hui… Je vais essayer.

Elle s'avança dans la lumière. La voix s'éleva de nouveau.

\- Je suis la Source Lumineuse. Souhaites-tu évoluer ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait !

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi… Toi qui cherche l'éveil… Commençons.

Une lumière enveloppa Teddiursa et son corps commença à changer sous nos yeux en luisant d'une douce lueur. Elle grandit, s'allongea, pour finalement prendre la forme d'un Ursaring. A présent, j'avais du mal à la distinguer de son compagnon.

\- Ouais ! Tu as vu ça Ursaring ? J'ai évolué !

\- Félicitations ! Tu vois, ton entrainement a fini par porter ses fruits !

\- C'est difficile de vous différencier… Et du coup vous vous appelez tous les deux Ursaring maintenant ?

\- Oui, c'est mon nouveau nom ! Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre !

\- J'ai bien envie d'essayer moi aussi ! s'exclama Fire.

Je sursautai et le pris le bras.

\- Fire, tu en es sûr ? Il vaut mieux que tu réfléchisses avant d'évoluer. Ce n'est pas un truc à prendre à la légère. Tu vas changer du tout au tout et tu ne pourras en aucun cas revenir en arrière. Si tu évolues, tu ne redeviendras plus jamais un Ouisticram.

\- Oh… Mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi je ressemblerai si j'évolue… Et même savoir si je suis assez fort pour ça…

\- Tu évolueras en Chimpenfeu. Et même après ça, tu pourras encore évoluer une dernière fois. En Simiabraz cette fois. Si tu veux j'essayerai de te faire un dessin.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux demander à la Source si tu as la force pour évoluer, sans le faire. proposa Ursaring.

\- Bonne idée !

Il remplaça notre amie dans le rayon de lumière.

\- Toi qui cherche l'éveil… Souhaites-tu évoluer ?

\- Je voudrais seulement savoir si j'en ai la possibilité.

La source resta silencieuse un moment. Je commençais à me demander si elle allait répondre quand elle parla enfin.

\- Non… C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas évoluer.

Fire sembla déçu.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez fort ? J'ai besoin d'un objet ?

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela… Tu largement la force nécessaire pour évoluer en Chimpenfeu. Cependant… Une force inconnue t'empêche de te transformer. Peut-être est-ce dû à une distorsion dans la trame de l'espace…

\- Une distorsion ? Dans l'espace ?

\- Oui… Ta présence est reliée à cette distorsion… Et pour cette raison… Tu dois garder ta forme actuelle. Tu n'es pas le seul… Ce Riolu derrière toi… Ne peux pas évoluer non plus.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Hein ? Moi non plus ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus… Votre destin… est lié à cette distorsion… Si vous souhaitez évoluer, vous reviendrez en ce lieu…

Le rayon de lumière s'évanouit, nous laissant mille et une questions en tête.

A notre retour, nous remîmes le coffre et son contenu à Grodoudou, qui nous annonça que nous avions réussi l'examen. Il nous remis un papier officiel joliment décoré et nous félicita chaleureusement. Nous peinions à réaliser que nous avions réussi. Lorsque nous leur demandâmes pourquoi ils s'étaient fait passer pour le grand Maître de tous les maux et ses sbires, ils parurent soudain gênés et prétendirent ne pas savoir de quoi nous parlions. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire devant ce mensonge aussi gros, et l'hilarité gagna toute la Guilde. Fire s'enthousiasma à l'idée que désormais, nous pourrions garder tout l'argent de nos missions pour nous, mais Pijako brisa nos espoirs en annonçant que, malgré que nous ayons obtenu l'examen, nous étions toujours en relation avec la Guilde et nous devions par conséquent continuer à partager nos gains. J'apparentais franchement cela à du vol. C'était trop injuste ! Grodoudou nous expliqua ensuite ce qui changeait pour nous. Nous ne logerions plus à la Guilde. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas mis à la porte. Nous pouvions rester en attendant de nous trouver un logement. Nous n'assisterions plus aux réunions matinales, nous ne suivrons plus l'entraînement. Désormais, nous étions autonomes. Libres, et indépendants. Les missions se trouvaient toujours sur les panneaux d'affichage, et nous étions toujours invités dans le cas d'une expédition, sans obligation aucune. En fait, nous étions toujours reliés à la Guilde, mais libres de participer à ses activités ou non. Nous devrions nous débrouiller pour les repas, mais nous étions toujours les bienvenus. Après tout, nous étions comme une grande famille.

Nos amis nous félicitèrent un par un, puis nous fîmes un grand festin pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un apprenti décrochait le diplôme de la Guilde ! Le lendemain, la fête continua au Café de Spinda. Je me gavai de jus de gelées. C'était la Guilde qui payait les tournées, alors autant en profiter ! Nous reçûmes différents cadeaux pour nous aider à nous installer, comme des objets de la part de Mama Kangourex et des frères Kecleon, ainsi que 10000 poké de la part de la Guilde, que nous plaçâmes aussitôt dans notre compte, chez Skelenox. L'air de rien, nous avions déjà une jolie somme en réserve chez lui. Nous savions déjà quelle serait notre nouvelle maison. Nous irions habiter à la Falaise Sharpedo. On nous aida à déplacer nos quelques affaires, à faire un peu de ménage dans notre ancienne chambre et dans notre nouvelle base. Cela nous fit mal au cœur de quitter notre dortoir douillet. On s'y sentait tellement en sécurité, je me souvenais de toutes ces fois où nous avions été si heureux de nous blottir dans nos lits accueillants, après une rude journée ou en revenant d'une expédition… Même si la Guilde était juste à côté, j'étais un peu triste de partir. A la fin de la journée, nous avions fini d'aménager notre cachette, que tout le monde avait voulu visiter évidemment. Je regardai tout autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé depuis cette fois-là… J'eus un pincement au cœur. Cet endroit était chargé de souvenirs…

\- Bon, eh bien voilà… C'est notre nouveau chez nous… Ça me fait bizarre de revenir habiter ici, comme avant que je te rencontre… avoua Fire.

\- Ça fait surtout bizarre de quitter la Guilde…

\- Oui… Mais heureusement Eoko nous a fait promettre de venir souvent dîner avec eux. Ses petits plats vont trop me manquer pour refuser son invitation !

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Et puis il y a aussi les veillées !

Fire : Oui c'est vrai, ça fait depuis qu'on est rentré de l'expédition au Lac des Brumes que tu voulais organiser des veillées avec les autres membres… Nous ça nous fera une excuse pour revenir dormir à la Guilde, et eux ça leur fera des vacances de temps en temps.

\- Mouiii… des vacances… soupirai-je en m'étirant paresseusement. Ne me tente pas, maintenant qu'on est autonomes il va falloir se motiver tout seuls.

Nous rîmes. Depuis notre cachette, on pouvait voir le coucher de soleil et les Krabby faire des bulles sur la plage. A présent nous pourrions regarder ça tous les soirs si ça nous chantait. Nous profitâmes du spectacle pendant le dîner, puis nous regardâmes la lune et les étoiles décorer le ciel sombre tout en bavardant. Nous étions tout de même heureux de cette nouvelle liberté et de se retrouver un peu tous les deux. Cela ne nous était pas arrivé souvent depuis mon retour. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, n'ayant plus l'obligation de se lever tôt pour assister aux réunions. Très tard dans la nuit, nous commençâmes à bailler et notre conversation s'éteignit pour laisser place au sommeil. Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de Massko.


	23. Le Village Caché

Le soleil vint me réveiller doucement, ses rayons caressant mon visage. Je profitai de la sensation de chaleur qu'il me procurait pendant quelques minutes, puis je me redressai sur mon lit. J'entrepris de préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Fire se frottait les yeux. Son expression ensommeillée me tira un sourire.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Ouiiiiii… me répondit-il en s'étirant longuement. C'est vraiment super agréable d'être réveillé naturellement et pas par Ramboum.

\- Si ça se trouve, les autres apprentis veulent décrocher leur diplôme rien que pour ça !

Nous rîmes. Nous nous étions très rapidement habitués à notre nouvelle vie. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence. Nous habitions toujours à Bourg Trésor, nous allions toujours chercher nos missions et nos récompenses à la Guilde. A part les repas que nous devions préparer nous-même, nous avions plutôt gagné quelques avantages. Un réveil plus doux, une maison rien que pour nous sans la partager, une superbe vue, nous n'étions plus obligés de nous lever pour assister aux réunions matinales ni de recevoir d'ordres. Nous étions libres ! Il nous arrivait parfois d'aller monter la garde à la Guilde pour permettre à Taupiqueur et Ramboum de changer d'air et de partir en mission. Depuis notre départ, nos camarades étaient encore plus motivés pour avoir leur diplôme, eux aussi. Surtout Keunotor. C'était vraiment le bonheur total. A un détail près.

Je rêvais de Massko. Très souvent. Presque toutes les nuits. Depuis que j'avais ressuscité, je rêvais souvent de son visage, puis je l'oubliais au réveil. Mais chaque jour passé dans la Falaise Sharpedo me rappelait ces jours de clandestinité passés avec Massko. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de goûter à la vie, mais je vivais avec le même poids que Fire lorsqu'il avait dû vivre sans moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas disparu. Qui m'avait ramenée ? Pourquoi cette personne n'avait-elle pas ramené aussi Massko et Celebi ? N'avait-elle pas assez de pouvoir pour nous trois ? J'espérais sans cesse que mon ancien partenaire réapparaisse un jour lui aussi. Chaque soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers la plage en espérant l'apercevoir. Et chacun de mes rêves m'étaient douloureux. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Fire. Parler me soulagerait peut-être, mais c'était inutile de l'encombrer avec mes pensées sombres, il ne pouvait pas le ramener.

Depuis que nous n'étions plus à la Guilde, nous avions beaucoup plus de temps libre. Nous avions fait plus ample connaissance avec des équipes de secours que nous croisions souvent à Bourg trésor où à la Guilde sans jamais avoir réellement discuté avec eux. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que nous allions dîner au Café Spinda avec l'une ou l'autre de ces équipes pour nous raconter mutuellement nos aventures. Il y avait l'équipe Morsure, composée de trois frères Medhyena assez coriaces qui attaquaient en bande en mordant tout ce qui bougeait. Ils avaient déjà capturé plusieurs criminels réputés dangereux, et étaient en rivalités avec Mangriff, Insécateur et Sablaireau, de l'équipe Coupe, dont c'était également la spécialité. Ces derniers avaient une stratégie similaire à celle de leurs rivaux, mais ils attaquaient grâce à leurs griffes acérées au lieu de mordre.

L'équipe Ebène, composée d'une Polichombr et d'une Cornèbre était d'avantage spécialisée dans la recherche de trésors précieux. Le problème, c'est qu'elles étaient systématiquement intéressées par des trésors différents, et avaient du mal à se mettre d'accord, chacune refusant de céder à la proposition de l'autre. Togepi, Tarpaud et Coxy, qui formaient l'équipe Bonheur, traînaient souvent à la Guilde. A notre première rencontre, nous les avions d'abord pris pour des gamins venant jouer aux explorateurs dans la Guilde, mais ils étaient plus solides qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ils préféraient répandre la joie autour d'eux, en sauvant des Pokémon ou en rapportant des objets disparus, que rechercher de dangereux criminels. C'était une sorte de mini équipe de secours absolument adorable.

L'équipe Miam-miam comportait un Chenipotte et une Hélédelle. Nous apprîmes que le nom du groupe venait de Chenipotte, qui pensait que c'est ce que dirait un jour sa partenaire en le voyant. Il avait vraiment peur de se faire manger un jour, et nous devions admettre qu'une association entre un oiseau et un insecte n'était pas courante. Nous ne savions d'ailleurs pas comment celle-ci avait pu se faire. Peut-être que c'était Hélédelle qui l'avait proposé à Chenipotte et que celui-ci n'avait pas osé dire non. Cela nous attristait un peu de voir que la confiance entre eux était si fragile. Dans une véritable équipe, les membres savent qu'ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres en cas de besoin. Mais lorsque nous lui avions proposé d'en parler à Hélédelle, il avait répondu qu'il n'osait pas et ne souhaitait de toute façon pas qu'elle soit au courant. Lorsqu'un soir, elle lui avait dit « Hé Chenipotte ! Devine ce que j'ai envie de manger ce soir ! » Il s'était enfuit, prétextant aller chercher des boissons. Nous croisions les doigts pour qu'il finisse par trouver le courage de lui parler un jour.

L'équipe que nous aimions le moins était l'équipe DDA. La meneuse, appelée Dame Dimoret par ses acolytes, Drascore et Arbok, avait une patte de fer et un sale caractère. Ils étaient très louches, et sans cesse à la recherche d'un endroit appelé l'Ile Zéro. C'était visiblement un donjon très difficile à explorer et ils le prenaient comme un défi. Lorsque nous avions interrogé Drascore et qu'il nous en avait un peu trop dit sur l'île, il s'était fait sévèrement rappeler à l'ordre par sa chef. Ils venaient souvent chercher des informations au café, et avaient dernièrement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était des explorateurs et non une équipe de secours, et ils suscitaient la méfiance de nombreux Pokémon. D'après la rumeur, il valait mieux ne pas se trouver en travers de leur chemin, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour leur grand cœur ni pour se montrer magnanimes.

Un matin, alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir en mission, un attroupement devant le café attira notre attention. Nous nous frayâmes un passage à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. Spinda avait visiblement une annonce très importante à faire.

\- Avant tout, est ce que quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler du Pic Céleste ? demanda-t-il à la foule.

\- Oui ! répondit un M. Mime. C'est une montagne très loin à l'est. On dit qu'elle est si haute qu'elle s'élève au-delà des nuages. Mais il est très difficile de s'y rendre, car elle est entourée d'une chaine de montagnes. Elle n'a donc pas été complètement explorée à ce jour…

\- C'est exactement ça. Je suis impressionné par ton savoir.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien…

\- Toujours est-il qu'un lieu inexploré nous réserve bien des mystères… Et peut-être même des trésors ! Une montagne qui touche le ciel, n'êtes-vous pas curieux d'explorer un tel lieu ? De savoir à quoi ressemble le monde au-dessus des nuages ?

Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent la salle. Présentée comme ça, l'aventure paraissait très alléchante.

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama Spinda, ravi. Eh bien figurez-vous que l'équipe du Projet P y travaille depuis un moment déjà. Et il y a seulement quelques jours, nous avons réussi à trouver un passage qui nous permettrai d'accéder à la montagne ! Nous allons tous pouvoir nous y rendre !

La foule commença à s'enthousiasmer mais Spinda continua.

\- Attendez, attendez ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Nous avons découvert autre chose en même temps que ce chemin miracle !

A présent, le silence était complet dans la salle. Tous attendaient la suite avec impatience. Cela aurait été le bon moment pour laisser un court silence afin de laisser le public en suspens, mais Spinda semblait incapable de garder plus longtemps sa découverte pour lui.

\- Au pied de la montagne, il y a un petit village caché, jusqu'ici resté inconnu de tous ! Il abrite une colonie de Pokémon extrêmement rare, des Shaymin.

\- Des Shaymin ! Mais c'est censé être un Pokémon légendaire ! m'écriai-je, profondément surprise.

Pour une fois, personne ne semblant vraiment étonné que je sache cela. Visiblement, mes connaissances sur les Pokémon légendaires avaient également fait le tour du Bourg.

\- En effet, mais il en existe apparemment un petit nombre, tous rassemblés dans ce paisible village d'herbe verdoyante et des fleurs de couleurs vives ! reprit Spinda. C'est magnifique, ce lieu est un mini paradis ! Et les Shaymin sont ravis d'avoir de la visite ! Ils se sont proposés d'accueillir les explorateurs et même de les guider dans leur ascension de la montagne ! Car voyez-vous, ils sont les seuls à l'avoir explorée ! D'après eux, au sommet de cette montagne se trouve un fabuleux trésor ! Qu'en dites-vous, n'êtes-vous pas tentés par cette aventure ?

Les Pokémon étaient euphoriques à présent, et Spinda semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir de bonheur. Entre son café qui avait un succès fou et était toujours bondé, et son projet qui se concrétisait… C'était son heure de gloire, son rêve qui se réalisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Fire ? demandai-je à mon acolyte, toute excitée. Tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer les Shaymin ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et voir ce fameux village !

\- Et ce qu'il y a au-dessus des nuages !

\- De découvrir quel est ce trésor !

\- Peut-être de mettre la main dessus ?

\- Un lieu que personne n'a jamais exploré…

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice, puis nous fîmes la queue pour nous inscrire à l'expédition. Une fois nos noms sur la liste, nous allâmes à la Guilde pour leur proposer d'y participer eux aussi. Nos amis étaient très enthousiastes, mais Pijako nous répondit que si tout le monde y allait, cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'intérêt, et qu'il valait mieux explorer ce lieu une fois que toute l'agitation serait un peu retombée. Nous étions tous déçus par cette réponse. Nos amis auraient beaucoup aimé repartir en expédition, et nous aurions voulu aller avec eux.

\- Rien ne vous empêche d'y aller tous les deux, après tout vous êtes autonomes à présent. nous dit Pijako.

\- Oui…

\- On ira nous aussi un jour. nous encouragea Eoko. Allez-y tous les deux, vous nous raconterez !

\- Ramenez nous un petit souvenir ! ajouta Keunotor.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est promis !

Malgré notre déception, nous allâmes nous préparer pour l'expédition. Ne sachant pas ce que nous allions affronter, nous prîmes un peu de tout, et nous emportâmes deux gros sacs remplis de provisions et objets en tous genres. Le départ eut lieu le lendemain matin, et nos camarades de la Guilde vinrent nous dire au revoir et nous souhaiter bonne chance avant de partir. Nous nous mîmes ensuite en route avec Spinda, Okéoké, Qulbutoke et tous les explorateurs qui avaient choisis de venir. Nous étions nombreux, plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé. La plupart étaient venus en équipe, à part un Farfuret solitaire qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de coéquipiers. Nous sympathisâmes rapidement avec les autres explorateurs, car nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire que discuter tout en marchant. Je retrouvais cette sensation étrange et agréable que j'avais ressentie pendant notre expédition avec la Guilde. C'était agréable de partir à l'aventure tous ensemble. C'était l'occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis, et puis j'avais plutôt l'impression de partir en vacances.

La randonnée dura trois jours, durant laquelle la diversité des Pokémon du groupe nous fût bien utile. Ceux de type plante fournissaient feuilles et poudres utiles pour soigner les blessures, et ceux de type roches nous aidaient à analyser le terrain lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans les montagnes, afin d'éviter les chemins les plus fragiles risquant de s'effondrer. Le paysage qui changeait sous nos yeux était magnifique, et nous discutions longuement chaque soir autour d'un bon feu de camp en dégustant des baies grillées. Au quatrième jour, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination, qui nous laissa tous bouches bée.

Le village des Shaymin était plus beau que tous ce que nous avions imaginés. La vallée était recouverte d'une herbe d'un vert plein de vie, et une multitude de fleurs rose pâle apparaissaient un peu partout. Le dos de ses habitants semblait constitué d'une herbe semblable, et deux énormes fleurs de la même couleur que celles de la vallée encadraient leur tête. Ils vivaient dans des petites huttes confortables et conviviales, dont certaines étaient placées en hauteur. Des petites mares à l'eau claire et un léger ruisseau parcouraient le paysage. Le village était simple, mais pourtant magnifique. Les Shaymin semblèrent d'ailleurs d'abord surpris de voir autant d'explorateurs arriver dans leur vallée, mais ils se mirent à sourire et vinrent nous accueillir chaleureusement. Très vite, notre groupe se dissipa dans le village pour le visiter et discuter avec les Shaymin. L'une des habitantes, une petite à l'air timide, vint vers nous.

\- Bonjour ! Bienvenue au Village Shaymin ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Shaymin ! En fait… On s'appelle tous comme ça… Donc il est un peu difficile de nous différencier… ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Enchantée ! Nous sommes l'équipe Blast ! Je m'appelle Lou, et voici Fire, mon partenaire.

\- Blast ? C'est super comme nom ! Alors vous êtes une équipe d'exploration ? Vous êtes ici pour gravir le Pic Céleste vous aussi ?

\- Plus précisément, on est une équipe de secours. dit Fire, qui accordait de l'importance à cette nuance. On a entendu parler de votre village et du Pic Céleste, alors on est venus voir un peu les deux…

\- En fait je suis très surprise de voir qu'un tel village existe. Je croyais que Shaymin était un unique Pokémon légendaire… ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

\- Nous sommes bien des Pokémon légendaires. Mais il est vrai que notre espèce est très rare, alors les gens ont fini par penser qu'il n'existait qu'un seul Shaymin. Nous sommes la seule colonie de notre espèce et nous ne voyageons jamais. Nous sommes très bien ici.

\- Je vous comprends, j'ai rarement vu un endroit d'une telle beauté.

Aussitôt, je me rappelai de tous ces endroits magnifiques que nous avions visités. Le Lac des Brumes, le Lac Souterrain, la Caverne Cristal, les Terres Illusoires… En y repensant, je me rendis compte que tous ces endroits étaient les abris de Pokémon légendaires. Je songeai en souriant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de goût.

\- Dites… Si vous voulez… Je peux être votre guide ? proposa Shaymin. Pour visiter le village, et puis pour vous accompagner dans votre ascension du Pic Céleste.

Sa proposition sonnait plutôt comme une demande. Elle avait l'air d'avoir très envie de rester avec nous et de nous faire visiter les lieux.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! lui répondis-je.

\- C'est vrai ? Fantastique ! Enfin, je veux dire… J'espère que je ferai un bon guide.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un sourire. Soit elle débutait, soit elle était très timide. Dans tous les cas, elle était attendrissante, et nous nous prîmes d'affection pour cette petite. Elle nous fit d'abord visiter le village. Nous ne nous lassions pas de voir les couleurs vives du paysage, cette végétation luxuriante et les sourires chaleureux des Shaymin. On aurait dit un paradis. Nous décidâmes d'entamer notre ascension du Pic Céleste à partir du lendemain pour prendre le temps de visiter en premier lieu. Comme les autres explorateurs, nous nous laissions apprivoiser par ce village enchanteur. Rien ne pressait. Ainsi, nous passâmes la journée à explorer le village et ses alentours. Shaymin nous expliqua comment ils vivaient. Il y avait bien longtemps que son clan s'était installé ici. Si longtemps qu'il était difficile de définir à quelle époque cela remontait. Il y avait une raison particulière au choix de cet endroit, mais Shaymin refusa de nous le révéler, nous assurant que nous le découvrirons une fois au sommet du Pic Céleste.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est lié aux fleurs. dis-je. Ce sont presque les même que celles que vous avez de chaque côté de vos têtes. L'herbe que vous avez sur le dos aussi. Vous pourriez vous fondre dans le paysage. Ce lieu était fait pour vous.

\- Tu verras demain, mais tu as raison, nous sommes étroitement liés à la flore de la région. répondit Shaymin avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle nous expliqua qu'auparavant, ils avaient l'habitude d'accueillir les explorateurs et de les guider, comme aujourd'hui. Mais un jour, un éboulement a bloqué le passage qui menait au village, et ils n'ont plus reçu de visite. Quand les explorateurs du Projet P sont arrivés dans leur village, cela a été une énorme surprise.

\- On ne s'attendait pas à voir arriver autant de monde, alors quand on a vu votre groupe… On a eu l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous aviez l'air si surpris quand on est arrivés.

\- Oui.

\- En tout cas ça explique pourquoi ce lieu a fini par devenir une légende, vous étiez coupé du monde… Au fait, à propos de légendes… C'est vrai qu'au sommet du Pic Céleste se trouve un trésor extraordinaire qui surpasse les plus beaux trésors ? demanda Fire avec curiosité.

\- Si beaucoup d'explorateurs ont escaladé le pic, ils l'auraient déjà emporté non ? remarquai-je.

\- Hi hi hi ! D'après vous ? Nous ne sommes pas seulement des guides. Ceux qui gravissent cette montagne découvrent quelque chose par eux-mêmes. Notre rôle consiste juste à vous aider dans cette découverte.

Nous étions très intrigués. A la façon dont Shaymin en parlait, ce devait être un trésor très spécial, qui allait nous apprendre quelque chose. Je me posais des questions, mais notre nouvelle amie refusa de nous en dire plus.

 _Quel genre de trésor pourrait dépasser tous les autres en beauté sans avoir déjà été emporté ?_

Le soir venu, les explorateurs et les Shaymin firent la fête tous ensemble. Un grand banquet eut lieu, et nos hôtes continuèrent à nous apprendre leur mode de vie, leurs légendes et leurs traditions. Ils avaient le pouvoir de purifier la végétation, et pouvaient changer un désert en champ de fleur luxuriant. Je commençai à me dire qu'après tout, ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas installés ici pour la flore, car c'était peut-être eux qui l'avaient instaurée. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils nous jouèrent de la musique et nous enseignèrent leur danse de la lune. Très rapidement, nous entrâmes dans la ronde avec les autres. Puis au bout d'un moment, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps d'aller nous coucher afin d'être en forme pour notre aventure du lendemain. Juste avant de m'endormir, j'eus une pensée pour nos amis de la Guilde et regrettai qu'ils ne soient pas avec nous en ce moment.

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillâmes tôt, mais de bonne humeur. Après un solide petit déjeuner, nous refîmes le plein de baies pour notre escalade, car nous les avions presque toutes mangées pendant le trajet depuis Bourg Trésor. J'étais terriblement impatiente de commencer l'exploration. On disait que la difficulté augmentait rapidement pendant l'ascension, et qu'apercevoir le trésor qui se trouvait au sommet valait tous ces efforts.

\- Bon, avant de partir, il faut que je vous explique comment ça va se passer. dit Shaymin. La montagne possède neuf relais à distances à peu près égales. Ce qui permet de faire des pauses régulièrement. A chaque relais il y a de l'eau, de la nourriture, et en général, quelqu'un pour vous accueillir et vous soigner. Dans les derniers relais, comme l'ascension est très dure, nous devrons nous débrouiller seuls, il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper de nous. Oh, et il y aura aussi des statues Kangourex sur le chemin, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Tu connais cette montagne comme ta poche on dirait ! remarquai-je.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée, mais je me souviens parfaitement du chemin, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?

Je vérifiai une dernière fois nos sacs avant de répondre par l'affirmative avec un grand sourire. Fire, Shaymin et moi nous engageâmes sur le sentier qui menait au premier relais. Les autres explorateurs étaient déjà partis ou se préparaient à le faire. Nous avions vu Farfuret partir avant tout le monde et sans aucun Shaymin pour le guider. Il marmonnait en ricanant qu'il serait le premier à trouver le trésor. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Il était égoïste, ne se mélangeait à personne et ne pensait qu'au trésor alors que le Village Shaymin était une découverte incroyable. Il ne voyait pas tout ce que cet endroit avait à nous offrir. Le chemin était assez plat, et cela ressemblait plus à une balade qu'autre chose. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de verdure et d'une couleur aussi pure qu'ici. J'inspirai à fond et le parfum des fleurs me fit tourner la tête. On avait envie de courir en chantant dans l'herbe. Le premier relais fut facile à atteindre et nous y parvînmes rapidement.

\- Il y a déjà du monde ! Où sont les autres ? demanda Fire.

\- Beaucoup sont déjà repartis, et certains ne sont pas encore arrivés. lui expliqua M. Mime, qui était venus aussi.

\- Oh non ! J'ai oublié mon sachet de baies Oran dans ma hutte ! s'exclama soudain un Scarhino.

\- Tiens, prends quelques-unes des nôtres, on en a pas besoin d'autant. lui proposai-je.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup Lou ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

\- C'est rien du tout, il faut s'entraider !

Shaymin sourit à cette vision.

\- Tu es vraiment sympa Lou ! Sur cette montagne, on apprend aussi bien à recevoir qu'à offrir… La gratitude est un sentiment important dans notre village. On devrait tous s'entraider dans les moments difficiles.

Elle eut un sourire mystérieux, comme si ses paroles cachaient encore un secret que nous nous pourrions comprendre qu'une fois arrivés au sommet. Jusque-là, le chemin n'avait rien eu de difficile. Mais il était encore long, et nous n'étions absolument pas fatigués. Il était inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps, et nous nous remîmes en route. La végétation s'appauvrit au fur et à mesure de notre progression, et lorsque nous arrivâmes au deuxième relais, la terre était devenue aride. Le sol était couvert de rochers et d'une sorte de sable orange doux au toucher. Nous trouvâmes autant d'explorateurs qu'au premier relais. Parmi eux, l'équipe d'exploration du Projet P, celle qui avait découvert le Village Shaymin.

\- Eh ! L'équipe Eclaireurs ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez pris de l'avance !

\- Evidemment ! C'est notre boulot ! répondit fièrement Chapignon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce stand ? Il n'était pas là avant… fit remarquer Shaymin avec étonnement.

Elle désigna un groupe de Grodrive dans un coin du relais.

\- Oh ça, c'est un nouveau service dont nous avons eu l'idée ! expliqua Chapignon. C'est la Navette Grodrive ! Ils peuvent voler et porter de très lourdes charges, alors ils se sont proposés d'aider les explorateurs ! Désormais, si vous voulez revenir au Village, ou au contraire revenir à ce relais sans refaire tout le trajet à pied, les Grodrive vous transporteront !

\- C'est génial ! Mais ça ne facilite pas un peu la montée ? m'enquis-je. Enfin je veux dire, on aura moins de mérite après, il suffira de se faire emmener au sommet…

\- Oh non, car nous n'avons pas pu installer ce service à tous les relais. Et ils ne peuvent pas vous emmener trop haut non plus. Mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas assez fort pour escalader la montagne entière, ils pourront sauter une partie du trajet ! Comme ça tout le monde a sa chance !

\- C'est vraiment une très bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Shaymin. Cela va attirer encore plus d'explorateurs !

Je souris, attendrie par le petit Pokémon qui semblait fou de joie à l'idée que son village soit visité comme par le passé. Une fois encore, nous ne nous attardâmes pas pour nous reposer. Toutes nos aventures nous avaient forgés, et nous étions habitués aux donjons difficiles, avec souvent des ennemis très puissants à combattre. Cette montagne ne nous posait pas de difficultés. De plus, il n'y avait aucun adversaire à affronter sur ce terrain qui n'avait pas été foulée depuis bien longtemps. Je sentis cependant que la pente devenait plus raide, et il était beaucoup moins agréable de marcher sur des cailloux secs que sur de l'herbe tendre. En grimpant, nous retrouvâmes la végétation, encore plus luxuriante qu'au bas de la montagne. Les fleurs n'était plus seulement celles qu'on pouvait voir au village, celles-ci était plus petites et de toutes les couleurs. Les hautes herbes nous chatouillèrent le nez, ce qui fit éternuer Fire à de nombreuses reprises, déclenchant nos rires joyeux. Plusieurs fois, nous perdîmes Shaymin de vue, car elle se confondait avec le paysage. Heureusement, celle-ci se retournait régulièrement pour voir si nous suivions bien, et nous apercevions alors les énormes fleurs roses sur sa tête. Nous croisâmes quelques explorateurs et nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'au troisième relais avec eux. Une fois arrivés, Shaymin insista pour faire une pause, ce que nous ne refusâmes pas. Nous nous roulâmes dans l'herbe, le nez dans les fleurs. Puis nous dégustâmes quelques baies ensemble, et Shaymin en profita pour nous raconter quelque chose.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai pas encore parlé des Dons du Ciel.

\- Des Dons du Ciel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de miracle ?

\- Oh non. Les Dons du Ciel peuvent parfois être trouvés sur le Pic Céleste si l'on ressent une forte gratitude.

Je repensais à son sourire mystérieux un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle nous avait parlé de l'importance de ce sentiment dans leur village. Je l'écoutai plus attentivement encore.

\- Ce ne sont pas des objets que l'on collectionne, c'est inutile. Un Don du Ciel est fait pour être offert à quelqu'un. Un ami, une personne qui vous a aidé, ou quelqu'un avec qui vous souhaitez faire la paix… Il contient cette gratitude ou le sentiment que vous mettez dans ce cadeau. C'est un geste très fort.

\- Et à quoi ça ressemble ? demandai-je.

Shaymin sourit.

\- Eh bien… La légende dit que ce sont des morceaux de nuages qui se détachent du ciel, irrésistiblement attirés par des sentiments positifs. Ils ressemblent vraiment à des nuages. Blancs, cotonneux, doux… Ils dégagent une aura bienfaisante.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à utiliser ma détection d'aura pour en trouver un. La description qu'en faisait Shaymin me poussait à vouloir m'en faire un oreiller. Je me rappelai aussitôt que Shaymin avait dit que c'était un objet que l'on offrait et que l'on ne gardait pas pour soit. Je lui demandai alors pourquoi.

\- Eh bien, ce ne sont pas seulement des petits bouts de nuages. En réalité, ils contiennent quelque chose. En général, une chose que l'on souhaite recevoir. Mais il ne sert à rien d'essayer de plonger la patte dedans pour en ôter l'objet vous-même, ni d'en voler un. Seul celui à qui vous l'offrez peut trouver quelque chose à l'intérieur. Pour vous il sera vide.

\- C'est incroyable… Un tel objet existe vraiment ?

\- Oui. On en trouvera probablement sur notre route. Ils tombent du ciel, alors ouvrez bien l'œil !

\- Je parie que c'est le fameux trésor qui se trouve au sommet de la montagne ! s'écria Fire comme une révélation.

\- Hi hi hi ! Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je ne te dirai rien, tu verras par toi-même ! dit Shaymin avec un clin d'œil.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Shaymin titillait notre curiosité. Tout le monde se mit à parler des Dons du Ciel, charmés par l'idée de faire un cadeau en y mettant tout son cœur. Mangriff en avait trouvé un, avant d'entendre la légende et ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir. Il se retrouva donc avec un objet cotonneux vide de tout trésor. Il se promit d'offrir le prochain qu'il trouverait. Après avoir entendu l'histoire de Shaymin, un petit Pachirisu s'approcha alors de nous.

\- Euh… Equipe Blast ?

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… Eh bien… Moi aussi j'ai trouvé un Don du Ciel et… J'aimerais vous l'offrir…

\- Tu voudrais… ? Mais pourquoi nous ?

\- Eh bien… Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé le monde. J'ai toujours voulu vous remercier alors… Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée…

Le silence se fit autour de nous. Personne n'avait oublié notre geste. Cela n'avait rien changé à nos relations avec nos amis. Pour eux, nous n'étions pas des célébrités couvertes de gloire, mais juste Lou et Fire. Cependant le geste de ce petit nous toucha profondément. J'acceptai le cadeau, les larmes aux yeux. Le Don du Ciel était aussi doux et moelleux que je l'avais imaginé. Fire et moi plongeâmes ensemble la main dedans. C'était une sensation très agréable. Nos doigts se refermèrent sur quelque chose, et nous ressortîmes l'objet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fire. On dirait…

\- Un livre. C'est un livre. lâchai-je.

\- Un livre ? Mais c'est une invention humaine ça ! s'étonna Mangriff.

Mon cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. C'était le mien. Celui que je possédais lorsque j'étais humaine, dans le futur. Celui qui contenait toutes les légendes à propos des Pokémon. Celui qui m'avait tout appris sur les Pokémon légendaires. Celui que je lisais tous les soirs à Massko pour l'endormir quand il était petit…

\- Lou ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Fire. Tu pleures ?

Je redressai la tête et sentis que j'avais en effet les yeux humides. Je les essuyai discrètement et entreprit d'expliquer quel était ce livre. Fire comprit d'où venait mon émoi.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as réponse à tout sur les légendes Lou ? interrogea Sablaireau. Ça vient de ce livre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Le futur a été détruit. Alors peut-être qu'il s'est recréé dans ce Don du Ciel, ou peut-être que c'est simplement sa réplique.

\- Et ce livre était très important pour toi ? demanda Pachirisu, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Si tu savais ! Je passais tout mon temps libre à le lire, le relire, faire des recherches dessus, à admirer ses images…

Je caressai les pages tout en parlant. Pachirisu sourit.

\- Alors c'est vraiment un trésor puisque ça te fait plaisir de le retrouver ! Je suis content !

Je lui rendis son sourire et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse de retrouver ce bien qui m'était si cher. Fire nous observa avec tendresse. Les Pokémon présents voulurent tous voir le livre et s'étonnèrent de le voir écrit en Zarbi et non en empreintes runiques. Après s'être longuement extasiés sur cette découverte, ils reprirent peu à peu leurs discussions. Seul Farfuret ne s'était pas réjoui, disant que les Dons du Ciel n'avaient aucun intérêt et qu'ils n'étaient pas des trésors s'ils ne pouvaient pas être gardés pour soi. Le mot trésor me rappela le sommet du pic. J'avais hâte de voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à des richesses. Cela me semblait trop banal pour que ce trésor fasse autant parler de lui et que le secret soit préservé sur sa composition. Pressée de résoudre ce mystère, je rangeai soigneusement mon livre et proposai à Fire de reprendre la route.

\- Bonne idée, on s'est suffisamment reposés. Au fait, tu dois toujours m'apprendre à lire le Zarbi !

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas respecté ma part du marché !

Ce marché que nous avions fait il y a si longtemps, au Vaisseau Arc-en-ciel, lorsque nous avions trouvé une plaque écrite en Zarbi. Depuis, Fire m'avait appris à lire et écrire les empreintes runiques. Mais je ne lui avais pas appris à lire le Zarbi. Je me promis de m'y atteler dès qu'on serait rentrés à la maison. De plus, nous avions maintenant un support pour nous entraîner.

Nous reprîmes notre ascension. Le paysage était toujours le même. Je ne cessais de guetter le ciel en espérant voir quelque chose ressemblant à un petit bout de nuage tomber du ciel. Mais Shaymin avait dit que les Dons du Ciel apparaissaient lorsque l'on ressentait de la gratitude. Bien sûr, j'étais reconnaissante à Pachirisu pour m'avoir rendu mon livre, mais ce cadeau était déjà un remerciement, cela ne comptait pas. A qui d'autre étais-je reconnaissante ?

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions car nous arrivâmes au quatrième relais, et celui-ci ressemblait en tout point au précédent. Nous retrouvâmes l'équipe Eclaireurs, qui avait installé un autre stand pour la Navette Grodrive. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de poser nos affaires et de saluer nos amis qu'un cri retenti. C'était la voix d'Octillery. Celui-ci redescendait de la montagne en agitant ses tentacules à toute vitesse. Il paraissait tout essoufflé.

\- Au secours !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola Mysdibule.

\- Farfuret a des ennuis ! Des types louches l'ont agressé près du cinquième relais ! Toute seule je ne peux rien faire !

\- Des types louches ? demanda Shaymin, alertée. Au cinquième relais ? …Oh non ! J'espère que ce n'est pas… !

\- Tu sais quelque chose Shaymin ? lui demandai-je.

\- Il faut qu'on aille lui porter secours tous ensemble ! Vite !

\- Bougeons-nous ! s'écria Machopeur.

Nous n'avions guère eu le temps de nous reposer, mais le temps pressait. Tout en ramassant rapidement nos affaires, je me demandai ce qui pouvait troubler un lieu si paisible. Aucun des explorateurs d'ici ni aucun Shaymin n'aurait agressé Farfuret, aussi détestable soit-il. Nous courions à perdre haleine. La pente devenait plus raide, ce qui rendait la course plus fatigante. Après ce qui nous parut une éternité, nous arrivâmes au cinquième relais. J'entendis un cri de douleur, et j'aperçus Farfuret, l'air paniqué, entouré de cinq Pokémon que j'identifiai comme des Vortente. Nous nous précipitâmes vers eux.

\- Eloignez-vous de lui ! ordonna Machopeur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Farfuret, on est là pour t'aider ! assura Mysdibule.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Je savais que c'était vous ! s'écria Shaymin avec colère à l'adresse des Vortente.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes là pour l'aider ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ? répliqua l'un d'entre eux avec un air mauvais.

\- On est l'équipe Eclaireurs ! répondit Chapignon.

\- Et nous l'équipe Blast ! ajoutai-je. Il faut être vraiment courageux pour s'en prendre à cinq contre un, dites-moi…

\- Ouais, et si vous preniez des adversaires à votre taille, bande de lâches ! renchérit Mysdibule.

\- Oh, mais c'est intéressant… répliquèrent les Vortente avec des sourires qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Ils se désintéressèrent de Farfuret - qui après un regard furtif, détala sans demander son reste - et ils s'alignèrent devant nous.

\- Quelle offre alléchante ! On va vous donner une bonne leçon !

\- Holà ! Attendez ! intervint Shaymin.

Personne n'écouta le petit Pokémon plante et tous se jetèrent dans la bagarre. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me défouler pour régler son compte à une bande de brutes qui se croyaient tout permis ! Je ne retins pas mes coups. Chacun des membres de l'équipe Eclaireurs s'occupa d'un des Vortente. Fire et moi affrontâmes ceux qui restaient. Seule Shaymin restait en retrait sans réagir, à nous observer bouche bée et les yeux ronds.

 _Dans un village aussi tranquille, les Shaymin n'ont probablement pas l'habitude de se battre… Tant pis ! Ça en laissera plus pour nous !_

Je remarquai que Fire n'utilisait pas d'attaques de type feu, soucieux de ne pas abîmer le paysage magnifique qui nous entourait. Mysdibule et moi échangions de violentes morsures avec nos adversaires. Machopeur enchaînait les coups de poings, et Chapignon avait étourdi son adversaire à coups de queue. Le combat n'était que confusion. Les coups pleuvaient, les adversaires s'échangeaient… Je constatai que les Vortente étaient très forts. Probablement parmi les adversaires les plus tenaces que nous ayons eu l'occasion de combattre. Ils revenaient sans cesse à la charge. Fire finit par s'impatienter, et, prenant bien soin de ne pas abimer le gazon, cracha un puissant jet de feu qui mit deux d'entre eux à terre. Les trois restants reculèrent, effrayé par celui qui avait mis la moitié de leur groupe K.O. avec une seule attaque. Je décidai également de me battre sérieusement et envoyait une série de puissantes boules d'énergie sur un autre, qui s'écroula à son tour. Mysdibule referma ses puissantes mâchoires sur le quatrième et le fit tourner à toute vitesse avant de l'envoyer valser contre un rocher. Quant au dernier, Machopeur et Chapignon ne lui laissaient aucun répit. La bande était épuisée, malgré tout elle se releva, non sans difficulté. Shaymin s'interposa soudain.

\- Que tout le monde se calme ! s'écria-t-elle.

Nous l'observâmes tous, surpris par sa soudaine témérité.

\- Oh ! Tu es un Shaymin du village ! remarqua soudain l'un des Vortente. Ça faisait longtemps…

\- Je dois vous remercier pour les services rendus par le passé… commença-t-elle. Mais vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, vous les Vortente ! On vous a pourtant déjà demandé d'arrêter de vous en prendre aux explorateurs qui escaladent cette montagne ! Ce sont nos invités !

\- M-mais… ! On le sait ! Mais c'est ce Farfuret qui a commencé ! On a trouvé un trésor et il voulait nous le chiper ce sale voleur !

Un autre Vortente regarda derrière eux, puis poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Il n'est plus là ! Il s'est enfui ! Avec notre trésor !

\- Attendez… C'est Farfuret qui vous a cherché ? résuma Chapignon.

\- On dirait qu'on s'est trompé de coupable… lâcha Mysdibule d'un air penaud.

\- Dire qu'on vous a pris pour les méchants… dit Machopeur d'un air gêné.

\- Ils ne sont pas tout à fait blancs non plus… observa Shaymin.

\- Hé ! C'est comme ça que tu nous traites depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus Shaymin ?! s'indigna l'un des Vortente. Bon, on vous pardonne mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi hein ! Les Pokémon ont le droit de gravir cette montagne s'ils le veulent, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi…

\- C'est vrai… Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non, c'est à nous de s'excuser. intervins-je. On aurait dû prendre le temps de vous écouter, surtout connaissant Farfuret… En plus on vous a mis dans un sale état. On devrait se faire pardonner.

Je sortis cinq baies Oran de mon sac et en tendis une à chacun des Vortente. Ceux-ci me regardèrent d'un air surpris avant d'arborer un grand sourire.

\- Merci, c'est sympa !

\- Tu as vraiment la main sur le cœur Lou… remarqua Shaymin.

\- Lou a toujours été comme ça. dit Fire en souriant. Même quand une bande de vauriens qui s'amusaient sans cesse à nous nuire s'est retrouvée en difficulté… Elle ne les a pas laissés comme ça.

\- C'était ton idée Fire ! Je ne voulais pas à la base ! répliquai-je en devinant qu'il faisait référence à ces idiots de l'équipe Crâne.

\- Peut-être, mais tu t'es rapidement rangée à mon avis. me taquina Fire.

Je lui souris. Les Vortente croquèrent leurs baies et retrouvèrent aussitôt la forme. Après nous avoir souhaité bonne chance pour notre escalade, ils s'en allèrent. Shaymin se tourna vers notre petite troupe.

\- Il faut les excuser. dit-elle. Ils sont très gentils, mais ils sont parfois un peu rudes…

\- C'est notre faute aussi, on a tout de suite interprété la situation… souffla Machopeur.

\- Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences… conclut Chapignon.

\- C'est réglé ! Oublions cet incident, faisons une pose et reprenons notre route ! On en est qu'à mi-chemin ! s'exclama Shaymin.

\- Quoi ? Mais on grimpe depuis déjà super longtemps ! se plaignit Fire.

\- Hi hi hi ! On vous avait prévenu, la montée est difficile, mais ça vaut le détour !

\- J'espère vraiment que je ne serais pas déçue une fois au sommet ! Depuis le temps que tu nous en parles ! dis-je avec impatience.

L'équipe Eclaireurs partagea ses baies avec nous, car nous n'en avions plus beaucoup à force de les distribuer à tout le monde. Une fois nos forces retrouvées, nous repartîmes sur le sentier qui grimpait toujours plus haut dans la montagne. Alors que le paysage était plein de végétation depuis le troisième relais, l'herbe s'appauvrit et les rochers se firent plus nombreux. Je m'attendais à voir de nouveau un paysage aride, mais celui-ci se fit complètement rocailleux. Shaymin nous annonça que nous allions passer par une grotte pour continuer. Au milieu de celle-ci, nous trouvâmes le sixième relais. L'équipe Coupe était présente.

\- Alors c'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ? se moqua Mangriff en nous voyant arriver. Vous avez pris votre temps !

\- C'est ça rigole ! répliquai-je. Tu prends le temps de regarder le paysage au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais il n'y a plus que des cailloux maintenant. Et on a vu de la neige un peu plus haut. Ça va être difficile d'avancer…

\- De la neige... murmura soudainement Fire.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées avec un regard rêveur et un sourire béat. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise, et je fus la seule à deviner qu'il se remémorait le moment où il avait découvert la neige, aux Terres Illusoires. En repensant à ce moment magique entre Fire, moi et Massko, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Décidemment, aujourd'hui on tenait absolument à ce que je repense à lui… Pour me donner une contenance, je lançai une boutade.

\- Fire, tu te rends compte que tu dois être le seul Pokémon de type feu au monde qui se met à rêver au lieu de s'écrier « quelle horreur ! » quand il apprend qu'il va aller dans la neige ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Fire rougit. On aurait dit un enfant prit en faute à ce moment-là.

\- On a installé un autre stand pour la navette, mais on ne pourra pas en mettre une plus loin… C'est trop haut, et avec la neige, ce sera trop difficile d'établir un autre campement. se désola Chapignon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà pas mal de pouvoir venir directement ici, même si je trouve ça dommage de ne pas faire la randonnée, qui en vaut la peine. Ce serait trop facile de placer un campement au sommet ! Il n'y aurait plus aucun intérêt !

\- Tout le monde n'aime pas forcément les défis autant que toi Lou ! me taquina Fire. Pense par exemple à Marill et Azurill. Ils n'auraient pas la force de gravir la montagne en entier.

\- Je ne critique pas, c'est une très bonne idée ! Et puis après tout, il n'y aura pas forcément de la neige jusqu'en haut ! On dit que cette montagne dépasse les nuages, il fera forcément beau au-dessus d'eux !

\- C'est vrai, mais ça fait quand même une trotte depuis le village pour les Grodrive qui seront chargés d'assurer le transport… dit Mysdibule.

\- A propos de neige et de glace, quelqu'un a revu Farfuret ? demandai-je.

\- Il nous a dépassé il y a pas longtemps… nous apprit Insécateur. Il ne s'est pas attardé.

\- Si je l'attrape, ce voleur ! s'échauffa Machopeur

\- Voleur ? s'étonna Sablaireau. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a volé ?

Nous résumâmes rapidement ce qui s'était passé au précédent relais à ceux qui n'étaient pas présents au moment de la confrontation avec les Vortente.

\- Pff… Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. cracha Mangriff

\- Son comportement va finir par lui retomber dessus un jour… D'ailleurs ce serait déjà fait si vous n'aviez pas été là. remarqua Insécateur.

\- On ferait mieux de le retrouver pour lui parler. Si on se dépêche on pourra le rattraper. dit Mysdibule

\- Oui, allons-y ! s'écria Machopeur.

Ils nous saluèrent de la patte et s'en allèrent. Fire, Shaymin et moi prîmes le temps de discuter avec l'équipe Coupe avant de repartir. Une fois reposés, nous continuâmes notre chemin en nous enfonçant plus profondément encore dans la grotte. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, nous en ressortîmes. J'étais bien contente de me retrouver à nouveau à l'air libre, l'intérieur de la grotte n'avait rien de très intéressant. Mangriff n'avait pas menti. Tout le paysage était blanc, recouvert d'une poudre blanche scintillante. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas de tempête de neige. Celle-ci recouvrait simplement le sol, tranquille et apaisante, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Nous distinguions les traces de ceux qui était passés avant nous. Fire ne put s'empêcher de courir là où il n'y avait pas encore de trace, de se rouler dans la neige et de nous en lancer un peu. Nous interrompîmes notre marche pour faire une grosse bataille de neige. A la fin, nous étions trempés et gelés, mais heureux. Fire utilisa sa capacité brasier pour faire remonter sa température corporelle et nous réchauffer nous aussi. Reprenant notre chemin, nous ne fûmes pas fâchés de voir le petit abri qui constituait le septième relais. Nous allions pouvoir nous reposer. Lorsque nous entrâmes, l'équipe Eclaireurs était bien entendu déjà arrivée, et ses membres entouraient quelque chose. En nous approchant, nous vîmes que c'était Farfuret, inconscient.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?! s'exclama Fire.

\- On ne sait pas, il était déjà inconscient quand on est arrivés… nous répondit Chapignon

\- Il est complètement gelé. Même pour un Pokémon glace, c'est inquiétant… dit Mysdibule d'un air alarmé.

\- Ce n'est pas bon… Pas bon du tout. Fire, tu devrais le réchauffer. Moi, je vais chercher de l'aide. déclara Shaymin.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Au huitième relais, il y a un pro du sauvetage. On ne le dérange pas pour des broutilles, mais là il y a urgence, il faut s'occuper de Farfuret en vitesse.

\- On vient avec toi. dis-je fermement.

\- Non, ça ira, je connais cette montagne comme ma fourrure. Occupez-vous de lui, je vais faire vite !

\- On vient avec toi je te dis. Si tu te trouves en difficulté on ne le saura pas. C'est plus prudent de restés groupés.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lou. renchérit Fire. On ne te laissera pas toute seule.

Shaymin soupira mais sembla malgré tout heureuse de nous entendre la soutenir ainsi.

\- Très bien, alors on y va dès que vous serez prêts.

Fire réchauffa Farfuret du mieux qu'il put, et nous avalâmes à toute vitesse une baie Oran chacun. Nous manquions vraiment de forces, et nous allions en avoir besoin pour aller chercher du secours. L'équipe Eclaireurs nous assura qu'ils se chargeraient de Farfuret, alors nous nous hâtâmes de partir. La fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir à présent. Nous avions marché toute la journée, et malgré les pauses et les baies, nous avions également couru et combattu de toutes nos forces… De plus, la pente de plus en plus ardue et le froid nous vidait toute notre énergie. J'aperçus l'entrée d'une grotte de terre dans la falaise que nous longions et nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur. Le huitième relais était très accueillant. Le feu qui brûlait dans un coin de l'abri diffusait une chaleur bienveillante dans toute la pièce, et il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se revigorer. De la nourriture en tout genre, un petit cours d'eau, et même de confortables lits de paille. On aurait dit une sorte de base, presque une maison. Un Pharamp faisait les cent pas. Il tourna la tête vers nous lorsque nous entrâmes.

\- Oh, mais c'est Shaymin ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

\- Bien, mais on a pas le temps de bavarder ! Un Pokémon est mal en point, c'est une urgence !

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a trouvé un Pokémon inconscient à la trouée de septième relais. Il était arrivé avant tout le monde après avoir eu un différend avec les Vortente, et il était gelé.

\- J'espérais pouvoir accueillir chaleureusement nos invités, mais apparemment ça devra attendre… J'y vais. Vous, restez ici et reposez-vous.

[…]

 _Un peu plus bas dans la montagne, au septième relais, l'équipe Eclaireurs attendait patiemment l'arrivé du fameux sauveteur. Farfuret s'était de nouveau refroidit, et ils regrettaient que Fire soit parti avec Shaymin et Lou. Ils entendirent soudain des bruits de pas précipités et virent un Pharamp entrer dans le petit abri de fortune._

 _\- Je suis un sauveteur spécialiste, on m'a dit qu'il y avait un Pokémon blessé ici._

 _Les membres du Projet P lui désignèrent Farfuret étendu au sol, et Pharamp l'examina._

 _\- On a encore le temps, il faut vite le transporter jusqu'au relais suivant après lui avoir prodigué les premiers soins. Vous pouvez faire ça ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, je m'en chargerai. affirma Machopeur._

 _\- Parfait._

 _Un peu plus tard, Farfuret ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, et il était sur un lit confortable. Il distingua des visages inquiets penchés sur lui et en reconnu plusieurs._

 _\- Il se réveille !_

[…]

Je fus soulagée lorsque je le vis ouvrir les yeux. Il avait repris des couleurs et ne tremblait plus. Pharamp avait fait un travail formidable, avec l'aide de l'équipe Eclaireurs qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici, et Fire qui l'avait réchauffé. Pharamp lui avait fait avaler une mixture à base de baies et de gelées, et Farfuret avait rapidement reprit des forces. Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui.

\- Farfuret ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Shaymin.

\- Où… Où suis-je ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui à la trouée du septième relais. expliqua Mysdibule. On t'a transporté jusqu'au huitième, car il y a un centre de soins ici. C'est Pharamp qui t'as soigné.

\- Vous m'avez tous aidé, sans vous ça aurait été plus difficile. répliqua humblement Pharamp.

\- Vous m'avez… sauvé ? Je… Aïe !

\- Tu devrais éviter de te fatiguer et te reposer. dit Shaymin. On parlera plus tard, tu peux te rendormir.

Farfuret nous regarda tous d'un air à la fois gêné et avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas, ou qui ne réalise pas.

\- Je vais prendre soin de lui maintenant. nous rassura Pharamp. Vous êtes presque arrivés, vous devriez pouvoir atteindre le sommet avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- Mais Farfuret… protesta Mysdibule.

\- Est entre de bonnes mains. le coupa Pharamp. Partez tranquilles, je me charge du reste.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Chapignon.

\- Il va récupérer, ne vous en faites pas. Il a seulement besoin de repos à présent.

\- D'accord… On passera voir comment il va en redescendant.

Nous le remerciâmes, puis nous reprîmes la route, bien qu'avec un peu de réticence. La neige s'effaça progressivement, remplacée par de la pierre. Pas de la pierre tranchante avec des centaines de petits cailloux pointus au sol, juste de gros rochers arrondis et lisses. Je trouvais ce paysage bien froid et sombre par rapport à toute la partie de la montagne couverte d'herbe et de fleurs. La pente était plus raide que tout ce que nous avions vu jusque-là. Shaymin étant un Pokémon qui marchait à quatre pattes, il lui était moins difficile de grimper que nous. Nous dûmes nous arrêter trois fois, essoufflés, avant d'atteindre le neuvième et dernier relais.

Celui-ci était un constitué d'un campement de pierre sur le côté du sentier. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune nourriture et pas d'eau non plus. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi la montée était si difficile. On était loin du chemin plat et verdoyant au début de notre randonnée. Tandis que Fire et moi nous écroulions au sol, à bout de forces, Shaymin regarda autour d'elle les sourcils froncées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Shaymin ? demanda Fire.

\- J'ai l'impression que… Quelque chose a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce doit être mon imagination… Il y a si longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, je dois me tromper.

Nous prîmes le temps de reprendre notre souffle et de manger nos dernières baies avant de repartir. Shaymin nous encouragea en nous assurant que le sommet n'était plus très loin. Portés par l'envie de voir le fameux trésor et la magnifique vue que devait offrir la hauteur, nous trouvâmes le courage de nous relever et d'avancer. Le paysage défilait, toujours le même. Petit à petit, une odeur nauséabonde nous envahit les narines. Je mis quelques minutes à reconnaitre cette puanteur.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est normal ? interrogea Fire en se bouchant le museau.

\- Non… Normalement cela devrait sentir bon, au contraire. Répondit Shaymin, qui semblait franchement inquiète à présent.

\- Elle ne te rappelle rien cette odeur Fire ? lui demandai-je. Tu ne connais personne capable de puer comme ça ?

\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que… C'est l'équipe Crâne ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est la même odeur.

\- Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient arrêté de nous chercher des ennuis depuis qu'on les a aidés… On ne les a jamais revus depuis ce jour-là. Et puis ils ne sont pas venus avec nous dans le village Shaymin ! Comment pourraient-ils…

Il s'interrompit. Nous étions arrivés au sommet. Seulement cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais imaginé. Une sombre brume violette flottait autour de nous, me donnant envie de tousser. Le sol était recouvert d'une crasse immonde, et l'odeur était plus forte que jamais. J'eus un haut le cœur et je dus me retenir pour ne pas rendre mon déjeuner. Shaymin avait l'air complètement catastrophée.

\- Mais… ! Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh non ! C'est une catastrophe ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois ?

Je fis un effort pour regarder autour de moi et essayer de comprendre. Il devait y avoir des plantes, mais elles étaient mortes et pourrissaient. Des petites mares étaient remplies de vase. Pas de doute, c'était des Pokémon de type poison qui avait fait ça. Mais je ne voyais pas l'équipe Crâne être capable de ravager tout un champ avec seulement leur gaz toxique. Je m'apprêtais à faire part de mes réflexions à Fire et Shaymin, quand l'équipe Eclaireurs arriva à son tour.

\- Hé, on dirait bien qu'on s'est fait doubler ! Mais que…?!

Ils découvrirent à leur tour la désolation des lieux et restèrent bouches bée.

\- C'est… C'est ça le sommet ? bégaya Mysdibule en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Non c'est…

Mais Shaymin ne put finir sa phrase. Des murmures se firent entendre autour de nous, et j'aperçus des ombres bouger dans la brume.

\- Graicheux, poicheux, cracheux, vichqeux…

Nous regardâmes autour de nous pour savoir qui avait parlé. Avec horreur, nous vîmes des masses informes sortir de la couche de saleté recouvrant le sol et nous entourer.

\- Des Tadmorv et des Grotadmorv… Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et vous le savez parfaitement. Retournez dans votre habitat naturel s'il vous plait. dit Shaymin.

Shaymin semblait en colère mais faisait de son mieux pour gérer la situation avec diplomatie. Je pouvais la comprendre. J'imaginais ce que je ressentirais si je retrouvais la plage des Krabby ou un autre lieu qui me tenait à cœur dans cet état. Ce lieu dont on nous vantait la beauté était profondément souillé. J'imaginais à quel point Shaymin devait être déçue de nous offrir un tel spectacle après tous ces efforts et la récompense promise.

\- Nonch. répondit un Tadmorv.

\- Menchonges. Que des menchonges. répliqua un autre.

\- On chalit tout ch'qui est propre.

Je remarquai qu'ils bougeaient comme des zombis et que leurs yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. La crasse coulait de leurs corps dégoutants.

\- Ils sont restés trop longtemps dans cette saleté, ils ont perdu la raison… constata Shaymin. Il va falloir qu'on les combatte pour les ramener à la raison. Je peux compter sur votre aide ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Absolument !

\- On va les calmer vite fait.

L'idée de les toucher me répugnait et me provoquait un haut le cœur, si bien que je dus fermer les yeux un instant pour me calmer. Malheureusement, l'odeur m'agressait les narines. Nos adversaires étaient plus nombreux et nous entouraient. Certains commençaient à baver. Fire cracha un jet de flamme sur l'un d'entre eux, mais cela ne leur fit pas grand-chose. Le sol était trop crasseux pour s'enflammer. Je balançai des boules d'énergie à tout va. Cela leur fit plus d'effet, mais je ne pouvais pas gagner uniquement avec cette attaque. Je vis que les autres étaient aussi réticents que moi à l'idée d'un contact avec nos adversaires, et privilégiaient les attaques à distance. Nous fûmes bien vite dispersés, reculant pour ne pas toucher ces êtres visqueux. Machopeur balançait de gros rochers sur nos assaillants, Chapignon leur crachait des séries de graines dans la figure. Cependant nos attaques n'étaient pas assez efficaces. Comment battre un ennemi sans le toucher ? Il faudrait une attaque puissante qui touche tout le monde… Je sentis une puissance nouvelle grossir en moi, et je criai.

\- Mettez-vous tous derrière moi !

Les autres me jetèrent un regard surpris mais obéirent sans discuter. Alors que nos adversaires se rapprochaient lentement, je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur les auras qui m'entouraient. Celles de mes amis, et celles de Pokémon poison. En faisant bien garde de ne pas toucher mes alliés, je libérai la puissance en moi et la projetai avec force. L'attaque vibrobscur. Une vague d'ombre déferla sur nos ennemis et les mit à terre. Ceux-ci se mirent à se tordre dans tous les sens. Les angles étranges que formaient leur corps me donna une violente envie de vomir. Shaymin s'avança prudemment.

\- Vous êtes revenus à la raison ? Vous sortez de votre transe ? demanda-t-elle.

Les Tadmorv et les Grotadmorv cessèrent de s'agiter et ouvrirent les yeux. Ils nous dévisagèrent avec curiosité et sursautèrent en apercevant Shaymin.

\- S-Shaymin ? M-mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant notre absence ? Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas chez vous ici, pas vrai ?

\- Hein ? Mais chest notre maijon ichi !

\- Chest vrai ! Regarde, chest tout chale et tout poicheux !

\- Oh, je vois… J'ai compris. Depuis que les explorateurs ont cessé de venir, ce lieu est resté à l'abandon, et il s'est détérioré… Alors vous avez crus que c'était votre territoire. Je suis désolée, mais ici c'est le sommet de la montagne…

\- Q-Quoi ? Le chommet ?!

\- Impochible !

\- C'est la vérité, regardez autour de vous…

Ils prirent le temps de regarder ce qui restait du paysage et semblèrent le reconnaître.

\- Chest pourtant vrai…

\- Ecoutez, nous allons remettre les lieux en état et tout nettoyer… Il faut que vous rentriez chez vous.

\- D'accord, on est déjolés Shaymin. On avait pas remarqué qu'on était plus chur notre territoire.

\- On repart chez nouch alors…

\- A la bonne heure ! se réjouit Shaymin. Je vous remercie. Je viendrais vous rendre visite plus tard avec un cadeau de remerciement. Au revoir !

\- Cha marche ! Chalut !

Shaymin avait un large sourire. Elle était vraiment gentille. Mais même s'ils ne l'avaient pas voulu, ces Pokémon avaient ravagé ce lieu et nous avaient attaqué, et elle, elle les remerciait pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, alors que c'était la moindre des choses. Elle m'épatait. Elle avait bien plus de gentillesse que moi, ou plus de tolérance peut-être. Je souris. Elle était vraiment adorable, et son sourire ne la rendait que plus attachante. Mais mon sourire retomba en regardant ce qu'il restait du sommet. Shaymin examina les lieux sans aucune tristesse ni aucune déception dans le regard.

\- Bon où en étions nous…

\- Shaymin, je suis désolée, tu étais tellement contente de nous amener jusqu'ici, on a fait tellement d'efforts pour gravir cette montagne, et voilà ce qu'il reste du sommet… me désolai-je.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Souviens-toi que nous avons le pouvoir de purifier la nature et de refaire pousser la végétation. Je vais nettoyer tout ça en moins de deux ! Reculez s'il vous plait.

Nous obéîmes. Shaymin ferma les yeux, puis elle commença à concentrer son énergie, et la brume fut comme aspirée.

 _Elle absorbe toute la saleté ? Mais… Ça risque d'être dangereux pour elle !_

Je pâlis en voyant que Shaymin devenait toute violette. Je jetai un œil aux autres. Ils semblaient soit inquiets comme moi, soit fascinés par cette démonstration. La brume se dissipa petit à petit. Une aura violette claire entoura Shaymin et prit la forme de rayons lumineux qui tournoyèrent autour d'elle. Cela dura un petit moment. Enfin, des rayons aveuglants sortirent de son corps, qui se mit à briller. Soudain, une vague d'énergie pure en sortit et se répandit partout sur les lieux. Aveuglés, nous eûmes le réflexe de reculer. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes les yeux, nous pûmes voir la véritable apparence du sommet.

J'eus le souffle coupé par l'incroyable beauté qui s'étalait sous mes yeux. Le ciel d'un bleu intense était dégagé et décoré de quelques petits nuages blancs éclatants, et le soleil qui brillait de toute sa force nous réchauffait. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis d'herbe pleine de vie, et des milliers de fleurs comme celles que nous avions vues au village ponctuaient encore cet ensemble parfait de couleurs vives. Un parfum enivrant me fit tourner la tête. Une brise légère fit voler quelques pétales qui s'égarèrent au loin. Je n'osais plus parler, comme si le premier mot prononcé briserait cette vision de paradis. Car oui, cet endroit était un paradis. C'en était forcément un. Quel autre paysage pouvait égaler celui-ci ? J'étais complètement absorbée par ce spectacle, déconnectée de la réalité. En cet instant, ce spectacle était plus beau que tous ceux que nous ayons eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent. Bien qu'il ressemblait à la décoration du village, cet endroit avait quelque chose en plus, je n'aurais su dire quoi.

 _Peut-être que nous le trouvons plus beau parce que pendant la dernière partie de notre escalade nous n'avons vu que de la roche, et que nous venons de voir un lieu crasseux où toute végétation est morte… Et puis c'est peut-être aussi un réconfort après tous ces efforts et ces combats ? Le même paysage au pied de la montagne nous aurait-il autant émus ?_

\- Alors ça ressemble à ça le sommet… murmura Mysdibule avec émerveillement. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout à l'heure…

\- C'est… Tellement… Merveilleux… s'extasia Chapignon.

Shaymin nous laissa nous remettre de nos émotions, puis nous interrompit dans notre contemplation.

\- Je vous félicite, vous avez enfin atteint le sommet ! déclara-t-elle en souriant. Cela valait-il tous ces efforts ?

\- Oui ! nous exclamâmes-nous tous en chœur.

Nos laissâmes éclater notre joie d'avoir gravit cette montagne en entier. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais je me sentais comme si j'avais atteint le bonheur ultime, j'avais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Les autres ressentaient la même chose apparemment. Débordante de joie, je me jetai sur Fire et nous roulâmes dans l'herbe en riant aux éclats. Nous fîmes semblant de nous bagarrer en courant dans les fleurs pendant quelques minutes. J'avais envie de faire la folle, de crier, de courir partout. Comme une enfant.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. nous interrompit Shaymin. Venez par ici, et regardez en bas.

Nous nous approchâmes du bord du précipice. La vue était splendide. Spinda n'avait pas menti, le Pic Céleste dépassait les nuages. Il portait bien son nom. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris. Sans quitter le paysage des yeux, je m'adressai à Shaymin.

\- Le trésor… Celui qui dépasse tous ceux du monde en beauté, mais que personne n'a jamais ramené chez soi, c'est la vue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement. La plupart d'entre vous s'attendaient sûrement à des richesses ou à des objets qui régalent les yeux. Mais le trésor n'est rien d'autre que la chance de pouvoir contempler ce qu'il y a au-dessus des nuages au milieu de ce champ de fleurs après tant d'effort pour gravir cette montagne.

Je restai silencieuses quelques minutes, mes lèvres s'étirant en un immense sourire.

\- Tu te souviens Fire ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De la fois… Ou on a découvert la Lac des Brumes. La légende disait qu'il abritait un trésor. Nous avions tous pensé à des richesses. Puis lorsque nous sommes arrivés… Il n'y en avait pas. A la place, il y avait un Rouage du Temps. Nous avons alors cru que c'était ça que la légende mentionnait en parlant de trésor. Et puis finalement… Nous avons compris que ce qu'il y avait de précieux en ce lieu, c'était le lac lui-même. La vue du lac scintillant, le geyser, la lumière apaisante du rouage du temps, et les centaines de lumières de toutes les couleurs faites par les Lumivole et les Muciole…

Fire ne dit rien, probablement plongé dans ses souvenirs lui aussi.

\- Oui… Je me souviens… dit-il lentement après un long silence. J'aurais aimé que nos amis soient là pour partager ce moment avec nous.

\- Moi aussi…

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans ces paroles. J'étais profondément heureuse. Et une douce paix prenait possession de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Nous contemplâmes le monde du haut de cette montagne pensant des heures. Nous vîmes le soleil se coucher lentement, enflammant les nuages. Puis nous admirâmes les étoiles. Cette nuit-là, nous eûmes droit à une pluie d'étoiles filantes, et je fis quelques vœux. Celui de ne jamais être séparée de mes amis, et qu'ils soient toujours heureux. Celui de faire en sorte que le monde soit toujours en paix. Celui d'avoir l'occasion d'admirer d'autres paysages aussi beau que celui-ci, ou au moins de pouvoir gravir cette montagne à nouveau. Celui de revoir un jour Massko autrement que dans mes rêves… Shaymin semblait aussi comblée que nous. Comme si après l'avoir vu des centaines de fois, elle non plus ne se lassait pas de voir ce paysage. Comme si la seule vue de nos visages ébahis la remplissait de joie. Elle nous avait guidés, et nous avions compris quel était le trésor par nous-même. Elle avait rempli sa mission. Au petit matin, à regret, nous songeâmes au fait qu'il était temps de redescendre.

\- Dire qu'il va falloir refaire tout le trajet en sens inverse… soupira Chapignon. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça en montant.

\- Si on rejoint le sixième relais, on pourra utiliser la Navette Grodrive ! positiva Fire.

\- Oui ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est plus facile de descendre que de monter. renchérit Mysdibule.

\- En tout cas… Merci Shaymin. lui dis-je avec émotion. Merci pour tout. Tu nous as offert des moments magiques. Vous nous avez accueillis comme des rois, vous nous avez guidés à travers la montagne, et vous avez partagé avec nous ce précieux trésor. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Les autres approuvèrent vivement.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus eut l'occasion de venir ici, et je me suis beaucoup amusée avec vous ! Au fait… Il y a un dernier secret que je ne vous ai pas encore révélé. Les fleurs qui nous entourent s'appellent des Gracidées. Leur nom porte la marque de l'importance de la gratitude chez nous… Mais surtout, elles ont un pouvoir spécial. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui nous relie à elles, pourquoi nous en possédons sur nos têtes.

Nous l'écoutions avec attention. Elle s'approcha d'une Gracidée et la toucha du bout du museau. Aussitôt, il y eut une petite lueur, et tout son corps se mit à briller. Elle commença à changer de forme.

 _Elle évolue ! Elle se transforme !_

Shaymin avait en effet changé d'apparence. Elle était plus grande, avec des pattes plus longues. Ses fleurs avaient disparus, remplacées par des espèces d'oreilles, et elle avait une sorte de foulard rouge autour du cou. Elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle, plus déterminée, moins timide. Elle se tourna vers nous avec un sourire gracieux.

\- Waouh ! Tu es si… Si jolie comme ça ! balbutia Fire.

\- Oui, tu es adorable ! approuva Chapignon.

\- Merci ! Cette fleur est reliée à nous. Nous pouvons la faire renaître et apparaître, et en échange, elle nous permet de changer temporairement d'apparence. Ce n'est pas une évolution. Au bout d'un moment, je reprends ma forme originale. Ceci est ma forme céleste. Car sous cette forme… Je suis capable de voler.

\- Tu peux vraiment t'envoler comme ça ? s'étonna Machopeur. Mais tu n'as pas d'ailes…

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et je ne vais pas battre des oreilles non plus. ajouta-t-elle en devinant nos pensées. C'est un pouvoir que je détiens en moi. Et tout ce que je touche devient aussi léger qu'une plume et est capable de voler avec moi.

\- Alors… On va redescendre… En volant ?

\- Exactement ! C'est très grisant de voler ! C'est une sensation tellement merveilleuse !

Très enthousiastes à cette idée, à part Chapignon qui souffrait du vertige, nous nous prîmes tous les pattes et nous touchâmes Shaymin. Aussitôt, je me sentis comme si je ne pesais plus rien. Nos pattes décollèrent du sol, et en instant, nous flottions dans les airs, le vide en dessous de nous. Je regardai en bas. Une couche de nuage flottait autour du pic et faisait comme un tapis moelleux. Je me sentais si légère que j'avais l'impression que je pourrais marcher dessus. Shaymin nous fit faire plusieurs fois le tour du sommet avant de commencer à descendre. Nous traversâmes les nuages, et pendant quelques instants, je ne vis même plus le bout de mon museau. Une fois que nous les eûmes dépassés, je pus admirer un panorama impressionnant. Je voyais le village Shaymin, qui était minuscule vu d'ici. Je voyais les relais les plus proches du sommet, ainsi que les évolutions des zones de la montagne. De l'herbe au sable, du sable à la prairie, de la prairie à la pierre, puis la neige... Shaymin nous faisait descendre à grande vitesse, et pourtant, j'eus l'impression que le voyage dura une éternité. C'était si agréable de voler… C'était le rêve de tous les humains, et j'étais certaine que de nombreux Pokémon en rêvaient également. Je profitais de cette sensation au maximum. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'être installée sur le dos de Shaymin, la toucher suffisait à ce qu'elle me transmette son pouvoir. Je voyais le sol se rapprocher petit à petit, et enfin, nous atterrîmes doucement dans l'herbe moelleuse. Les Shaymin qui avaient commencé à se lever vinrent nous accueillir avec de grands sourires. J'étais épuisée de n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit, mais j'étais profondément heureuse. Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Nous fîmes tous une bonne sieste pour nous remettre de nos émotions, puis nous fîmes la fête avec les Shaymin. C'est comme si nous avions baptisé la montagne en restaurant la tradition de l'explorer. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Nous n'avions pas envie de rentrer chez nous, et nous décidâmes de nous accorder des vacances. Les Shaymin nous autorisèrent même à cueillir quelques Gracidées. J'avais promis à nos amis de leur ramener un souvenir, et je n'en voyais pas de meilleur que celui-là. Le lendemain, la navette Grodrive nous ramena Farfuret. Son visage affichait un air de paix que nous reconnûmes aussitôt : il avait été jusqu'au sommet et avait découvert la nature du trésor. Contre toute attente, il nous rassembla, moi, Fire, Shaymin et l'équipe Eclaireurs pour nous remercier.

\- Je voulais vous dire… Merci de m'avoir sauvé dans la montagne. Non pas une, mais deux fois. Vous m'avez aidé quand j'étais en difficulté avec les Vortente alors que j'étais en tort. Et vous m'avez sauvé la vie quand je me suis évanoui. Je… Pharamp m'a soigné et m'a dit d'aller jusqu'au sommet. Et j'ai compris… Ce que c'était, ce fameux trésor. Je vous remercie pour tout, je vous suis profondément reconnaissant…

Nous sourîmes tous, heureux de voir que Farfuret avait changé. A ce moment-là, j'entendis quelqu'un crier de regarder le ciel et je levai la tête. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il neigeait. Mais ce n'était pas des flocons. On aurait dit qu'il pleuvait des morceaux de nuages. En réalité, les Dons du Ciel étaient attirés par la gratitude de Farfuret. Tout le monde se mit à contempler cette scène avec étonnement. Je repris alors les réflexions que j'avais commencées durant notre randonnée.

 _A qui suis-je reconnaissante à part Pachirisu pour m'avoir rendu mon livre ? Je le sais maintenant… Je suis reconnaissante… A Fire. Pour avoir pris soin de moi dès qu'il m'a rencontrée. Il a toujours été à mes côtés, il m'a toujours fait confiance et il m'a suivie n'importe où. J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, surtout quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je suis reconnaissante aux membres de la Guilde. Ils sont comme une famille pour moi. Ils m'ont donné un foyer quand je n'avais rien. C'est avec eux que j'ai construit ma vie. Ils m'ont tout donné, tout… Je suis reconnaissante à Massko. Pour avoir apporté un rayon de soleil dans ma vie, alors que je vivais dans ce futur sombre sans avenir et dépourvu du moindre espoir. Pour s'être toujours battu à mes côtés, et nous avoir sauvé dans le futur Fire et moi… Et enfin je suis reconnaissante à Celebi. Elle aussi était mon amie, et elle nous a renvoyé par deux fois dans le passé en risquant sa vie. Oui… Je suis pleine de gratitude envers tous ceux qui me sont chers…_

La pluie de Dons du Ciel s'intensifia. J'en ramassai un et je souris. J'avais un autre cadeau à ramener à mes amis…


	24. Cizayox l'Explorateur

Notre séjour chez les Shaymin finit malheureusement par prendre fin. En effet, nous ne pouvions pas rester éternellement, il fallait que nous reprenions nos missions de sauvetage.

\- Si vous voulez nous rendre visite à Bourg Trésor, vous serez toujours les bienvenus. Avais-je dit à Shaymin. Nous n'avons peut être pas de montagne à escalader, mais la vue du haut de la Falaise Sharpedo est très belle aussi. Au coucher du soleil, on a une superbe vue sur la plage des Krabby !

\- Merci Lou, nous viendrons vous voir, c'est promis !

Même si nous étions un peu tristes à l'idée de repartir, la bonne humeur générale régnait sur le chemin du retour. Nous avions de merveilleux souvenirs à partager, et nous étions tous plus proches qu'avant. Même Farfuret participait joyeusement à nos veillées. Nous fûmes heureux d'apercevoir Bourg Trésor, et les habitants vinrent nous accueillir, impatients d'entendre notre récit. Ce soir-là, il y eut une grande fête au Café Spinda pour célébrer cette découverte et cette amitié retrouvée avec les Shaymin. Tous les habitants de Bourg Trésor, y compris la Guilde de Grodoudou étaient présents. Nous racontâmes toute l'aventure en détails, nous offrîmes les Gracidées et les Dons du Ciel à nos amis, et la fête ne prit fin qu'au petit matin. Fire et moi retournâmes à la Falaise Sharpedo, complètement épuisés par notre nuit blanche, mais profondément heureux. Nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour voir le lever du soleil. D'habitude, nous le regardions se coucher, mais le spectacle était tout aussi beau. Voir la lumière chasser peu à peu le voile d'ombre que la nuit avait installé pour quelques heures était un spectacle magnifique.

\- Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça… soupira Fire.

\- Tu as déjà vu le soleil se lever ?

\- Oui… Quand… Massko était avec nous.

Je restai silencieuse. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Massko maintenant.

\- On revenait tout juste du futur… Et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis resté là pendant un petit moment, et Massko est venu me rejoindre. On a un peu parlé… Et puis le soleil s'est levé. On a tout les deux apprécié de voir ça après être resté si longtemps dans le futur.

Je souris malgré la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge et les larmes qui emplissaient mes yeux.

\- Le soleil est complètement levé maintenant… On ferait mieux d'aller dormir un peu.

\- Oui…

Nous dormîmes jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au Zénith, nous abritant sous des feuilles pour nous protéger de la lumière. Nous mangeâmes au café Spinda, puis nous partîmes en mission. Il fallait bien essayer de retrouver un rythme normal et se remettre au boulot.

\- Tu sais… Hier quand on a fait la fête avec tous les autres, j'étais vraiment heureux… me confia Fire.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi et de retrouver tous ses amis !

\- Ah… Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Enfin, bien sûr que j'étais content de revoir tout le monde ! Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai encore un peu plus réalisé mon rêve. Tu te souviens ? Quand on s'est rencontré, je t'avais dit que je rêvais de devenir explorateur. De découvrir de nouveaux territoires, des trésors, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Bien sûr mon rêve s'est réalisé peu à peu quand on était apprentis à la Guilde, mais cette fois… C'était notre première grosse expédition sans la Guilde. On était totalement indépendants.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai que quand tu m'en as parlé pour la première fois, tu en parlais avec tellement de passion que ça m'a donné envie aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureuse d'avoir formé une équipe avec toi ce jour-là. On a vécu des tas d'aventures uniques, et toujours ensemble.

Fire sourit. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas confiés comme ça. Je me rappelai aussitôt certains soirs où l'on était resté très longtemps à discuter dans notre dortoir. Et le lendemain, on avait un mal de fou à se lever, quand Ramboum venait nous réveiller avec sa méthode bien à lui.

\- Dis, tu crois que Shaymin viendra nous rendre visite ?

\- J'en suis persuadée. Crois moi, plus personne ne laissera le contact entre Bourg Trésor et le Village des Shaymin se briser à nouveau. Et puis, elle a promis.

\- Il faudra qu'on l'accueille comme il se doit nous aussi !

\- Bien sûr !

\- On l'hébergera dans notre base, puis on lui montrera les alentours, et on lui présentera la Guilde !

Je remarquai soudain que Fire avait les joues rouges en parlant d'elle. Je réprimai un sourire franc, et décidait de le taquiner un peu.

\- Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle était vraiment mignonne ? Surtout quand elle s'est transformée, elle était si jolie…

Fire rougit encore plus, et je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- O-Oui, elle était adorable…

\- Jolie comme elle est, je me demande si elle a un petit ami… ajoutai-je innocemment.

Fire releva la tête, surpris, et réfléchit un instant.

\- Euh dis Lou… Généralement, les Pokémon se reproduisent entre membres d'une même espèce…

\- Tu penses aux œufs Fire ? Tu voudrais en avoir plus tard ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, le visage cramoisi. C'est juste que… Tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'un Pokémon d'une autre espèce ?

\- Ecoute, ce que je sais, c'est que deux Pokémon d'espèces différentes peuvent avoir des œufs ensemble. Par exemple, un Grahyèna peut en avoir un avec un Delcatty. Et s'ils ont des œufs, c'est qu'ils s'aiment non ? Ça ne vous vient peut être pas à l'esprit que vous pouvez assurer votre descendance avec une autre espèce.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis… Enfin, j'étais une humaine rappelle toi. J'en connaissais un rayon sur les Pokémon. Je les étudiais sans cesse.

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… Et tu crois que ça arrive souvent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. En plus, les Pokémon qui vivent avec les humains se comportent un peu différemment de ceux qui sont sauvages. Alors ça dépend peut être de ça aussi.

\- Donc les Pokémon sauvages ne font pas ça…

\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas, c'est possible. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense… Celebi était attirée par Massko.

\- Hein ?! Comment tu le sais ?

\- Elle me l'a dit. Enfin, elle s'est trahie plutôt. Ça se voyait beaucoup.

Je souris en repensant à ma discussion avec Celebi, dans le futur. Elle m'avait demandé si je voyais Fire comme elle voyait Massko. Je lui avais répondu que ce n'était qu'un ami. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas changé d'avis. C'était mon meilleur ami et partenaire, mais ça me suffisait.

 _Si Shaymin et Fire commençaient à sortir ensemble… On pourrait l'accueillir à la base, et elle pourrait même rejoindre l'équipe. Et moi… ? Tomberais-je amoureuse un jour ? D'un Riolu ? D'un autre Pokémon ? Je ne pense pas rencontrer d'autres humains en restant à Bourg Trésor… Et de toute façon je veux rester un Pokémon…_

J'oubliai vite ces réflexions. Je ne me préoccupais pas particulièrement de ces choses là, et en tant qu'ancienne humaine, je ne me sentais pas vraiment concernée non plus. Devenir un Pokémon et vivre comme eux d'accord, mais ça, c'était encore trop nouveau pour moi. Je préférais m'en tenir à cuisiner Fire pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments pour Shaymin.

Les jours suivants, nous avions pris l'habitude d'aller dîner presque tous les soirs au Café Spinda. Depuis l'expédition, nous aimions nous retrouver avec les autres explorateurs pour partager nos aventures et se renseigner sur de nouvelles missions à réaliser ou de nouveaux territoires à explorer. Cela nous rappelait les repas à la Guilde en compagnie de tous les apprentis. Nous y avions pris goût. Un soir, alors que le Café était un peu vide, nous discutâmes avec M. Mime.

\- C'est vrai que c'est difficile de se faire une réputation et être renommé maintenant. Il faut un exploit digne de ce nom, pour se démarquer de tous ces explorateurs ! Comme ce Cizayox… Un grand explorateur, c'est sûr.

\- Cizayox ? C'est qui ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? interrogea aussitôt Fire, curieux.

\- C'était un grand explorateur. Très célèbre, et reconnu. Sa notoriété était immense. Beaucoup l'admiraient et aspiraient à devenir comme lui. Nombres de grands explorateurs se sentaient médiocres à côté de lui. Il était vraiment très doué ! Il découvrait mille et une richesses, allait plus loin que n'importe qui...

\- Ouah ! Mais comment ça se fait que personne n'en parle ?

\- Eh bien, un jour, il a voulu relever le défi d'aller explorer l'Ile Blizzard. C'est une île loin au sud-ouest où règnent un froid mordant et un vent glacial. Tout le monde l'encourageait pour sa nouvelle aventure… Mais il n'est jamais revenu. De nombreuses équipes ont tenté d'aller le secourir, mais en vain. L'île est trop difficile à explorer. Personne n'a pu aller bien loin. Cela fait des années maintenant… Et plus personne ne s'y est plus essayé depuis.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard qui n'échappa pas à M. Mime.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas vous y rendre ? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est dangereux !

\- Tout comme Cizayox, on le prend comme un défi.

\- Et puis il est peut être encore là bas à attendre du secours.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Cela fait des années ! Il est impossible qu'il soit encore… vivant.

\- Dans ce cas il faudrait peut être que l'on ramène son corps pour lui rendre hommage. Il a dû être conservé par le froid.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on risque après tout ? Un échec, rien de plus…

M. Mime nous observa et soupira, résigné.

\- Bien… Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera changer d'avis. Vous êtes jeunes et avides d'aventures… De toute façon, vous avez raison. Cizayox ne peut pas rester là bas jusqu'à ce que son nom tombe pour de bon dans l'oubli. Mais… Prenez bien soin de vous, d'accord ?

Le jour suivant, impatients de nous lancer dans cette aventure, nous passâmes la journée à préparer ce voyage. Nous rassemblâmes tout ce qui pouvait être utile contre le froid, et nous nous renseignâmes à propos de l'île. Des Pokémon de type glace nous aidèrent même dans nos recherches, nous conseillant sr les meilleures manières de se protéger contre le froid. La nouvelle selon laquelle l'équipe Blast allait tenter de secourir Cizayox avait rapidement fait le tour du bourg. Nous nous mîmes en route le lendemain, avec les encouragements de chacun, et après nous être fait broyés par l'étreinte de Mama Kangourex, qui nous força à emmener des tonnes de provisions. Il nous fallait cependant traverser la mer pour rejoindre l'île, et nous n'allions pas y aller à la nage. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la plage, qui était le point de rendez vous fixé.

\- Lokhlass ! Tu es venu ! s'exclama Fire en voyant notre ami reposer sur le sable.

\- Je vous l'avais promis. Je n'allais pas revenir sur ma décision. En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux.

\- Nous aussi on est heureux de te revoir ! Merci encore d'avoir accepté notre requête d'ailleurs. Nous savons que tu n'es pas un transporteur, et que ton rôle se résume à conduire les élus aux Terres Illusoires, mais nous ne pensons pas y retourner un jour…

\- Je vous en prie, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous rendre service. Nous vous sommes tous redevables, vous avez sauvé le monde après tout. De plus, vous allez sur cette île pour un sauvetage, votre quête est honorable, et je suis enchanté d'y participer.

Nous nous installâmes sur le dos de Lokhlass. C'était si étrange de revivre ça. Cette fois, nous n'avions pas le destin du monde sur nos épaules. Juste celui d'un Pokémon. Et nous étions préparés, ce qui nous permis de mieux apprécier la traversée. C'était agréable de voyager ainsi. L'eau était chaude, et de nombreux Pokémon nageaient en dessous et autour de nous. L'océan me fascinait. Rencontrer un Pokémon aquatique qui ne peut pas sortir de l'eau est assez compliqué. Pourtant, la mer grouillait de vie. Des centaines de Pokémon habitaient là. Peut être ne savait-ils même pas que le monde avait été menacé et qu'ils avaient faillit tous rester prisonniers dans une eau figée à jamais. Le voyage dura une journée et une nuit entière. Le froid se fit ressentir peu à peu lorsque nous approchâmes de l'île. Des blocs de glaces commençaient à apparaitre, flottant sur la mer autour de nous, et les Pokémon aquatiques se firent plus rares. Je trempai une patte dans l'eau : elle était glacée. Lokhlass n'en souffrait heureusement pas, car il était également de type glace. Il semblait immunisé contre tout.

Lorsqu'il accosta enfin sur l'île, il nous déposa et promit de nous attendre pour le retour. Nous le remerciâmes chaleureusement, et nous commençâmes à explorer les lieux. J'aurais pu activer ma détection d'auras pour tenter de repérer la présence de Cizayox, mais je me doutais que nous ne le trouverions pas sur le rivage. Il devait s'être enfoncé profondément sur l'île, au point de se perdre. Nous progressâmes tout d'abord un long moment dans un gigantesque désert de glace, puis du relief apparut progressivement. Des rochers, des falaises, tout cela recouvert de neige. Fire était aux anges. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas à faire des batailles de neige cependant. Il était inutile de s'épuiser et de se refroidir. D'ailleurs, le froid était intense, et nous fûmes rapidement gelés. Ni aux terres Illusoires, ni au Pic Céleste nous n'avions eut aussi froid. Nous nous enroulâmes dans les capes que nous avions fabriquées la veille, ainsi que des écharpes, des bonnets, des gants et des bottes.

\- Ils ne sont pas bête ces humains ! s'exclama Fire, ravi. Ces vêtements tiennent chaud ! On va pouvoir progresser plus facilement avec ça ! En quoi as-tu dit que c'était fait ?

\- Je les ai fabriqués avec de la laine de Wattouat. Ceux du troupeau qui vit dans la plaine ont accepté de m'en donner un peu chacun, et je les ai tissés avec Mama.

\- Eh ben dis donc… C'est doux. Mais je préfère quand même ma fourrure. Ça me gêne un peu.

\- C'est normal, les Pokémon n'ont pas besoin de vêtements, ils sont ne sont habitués à en porter. Moi j'en ai porté en tant qu'humaine, la sensation m'est familière.

\- Eh ben dis donc…

\- Arrête de répéter ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir emmené Ecrapince avec nous !

Nous rîmes, et nous reprîmes notre marche. Le paysage était toujours le même. Du blanc à perte de vue, et pas la moindre couleur. Pas le moindre signe de vie non plus. Pas de traces de pas, pas de mouvement… L'île semblait inhabitée. Dénuée de toute vie. Peut être que les lieux étaient trop hostiles même pour des Pokémon de type glace ? Mais je me trompais. Nous marchions depuis un petit moment, lorsqu'il me sembla voir un bloc de glace bouger juste à côté de moi. Je m'arrêtai net et l'observai. On aurait dit un rocher blanc tout rond. Il recommença à bouger et se mit à flotter dans les airs. Deux énormes cornes sortirent de cette boule blanche, et un visage apparut dessus. De grands yeux froids, et une gueule pleine de dents serrées. Un Oniglali. Celui-ci nous observa d'un air menaçant.

\- Alerte ! Des intrus ! Des intrus sur notre territoire !

\- Hein ? Hé mais attends !

J'étais sidérée. Nous n'avions pas fait le moindre mouvement menaçant, et il ne nous avait même pas laissé nous expliquer ! Aussitôt, d'autres formes un peu partout autour de nous que nous avions pris pour des rochers enneigés se mirent à bouger et prirent la forme d'Oniglali. Ils nous entourèrent en grognant d'un air menaçant. Je tentai de dialoguer.

\- Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions, nous venons secourir quelqu'un. Nous ne faisons que passer sur votre territoire, nous repartirons aussitôt notre mission accomplie.

C'était peine perdue, ils ne nous écoutaient pas. Je soupirai. Nous allions devoir nous battre. Une fois de plus. Ces histoires de territoires devenaient plus qu'agaçantes. Au moins, un petit combat nous réchaufferait. J'esquivai un rayon de glace et passai à l'attaque, frappant l'un de nos adversaires avec forte paume. Il tomba au sol sous la puissance du coup porté.

\- Vous êtes des menteurs… Vous n'êtes que des intrus malveillants… Nous allons vous réduire en miettes ! Tu vas le payer !

Il se releva pour m'attaquer, mais avant sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Fire se jeta sur lui et le gifla. Ce n'était pas une attaque, il l'avait réellement giflé.

\- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Lou ! On a fait que se défendre, vous n'avez même pas voulu nous écouter ! Tu avais mérité cette attaque !

Nous regardâmes tous Fire d'un air abasourdi, puis une fois la surprise passée, la colère se lut sur le visage de l'Oniglali humilié et le combat reprit. Pas pour longtemps cependant. Nos ennemis nous attaquèrent à coup de laser glace, et Fire répliqua avec des attaques feu. Nos adversaire reculèrent vivement et semblaient apeurés.

 _Mais oui ! La glace craint le feu ! Fire risque de leur faire de très gros dégâts s'il les touche ! J'ai une idée…_

\- Alors on a peur de se brûler ? les provoquai-je. Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu !

\- Tu mens ! Tu n'es pas un Pokémon de type feu ! s'énerva un des Oniglali.

\- Tu crois ça ?

Je croquai discrètement une explograine. Aussitôt, je me mis à cracher du feu. Une véritable explosion sortit de ma bouche. Les Oniglali crièrent, puis décampèrent à l'unisson. Fire leur courut un peu après en crachant une gerbe de flamme pour être sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Une fois seuls et le silence revenus, Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres et nous éclatâmes de rire.

\- Ha ha ! Tu as vu leur tête !

\- Bien joué Lou !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me croiraient sur ce coup là ! Hi hi hi !

\- Ils n'ont peut-être jamais quitté cette île, alors ils ne doivent pas savoir grand-chose des autres Pokémon du monde.

\- Sûrement, en tout cas on a eu de la chance, bien que je pense qu'on aurait pu les battre facilement.

Réchauffés et revigorés, nous recommençâmes à marcher à un bon rythme, en espérant de pas avoir d'autres mauvaises surprises. Malheureusement pour nous, un peu plus loin, nous fûmes attaqués par un troupeau de Cochignon et leur chef, un énorme Mammochon. Ceux-ci non plus n'appréciaient pas les étrangers, et ils nous croyaient responsable de la disparition de plusieurs de leurs petits. Comme précédemment avec les Oniglali, nous essayâmes de leur expliquer que ce n'étaient pas nous, et quelles étaient nos véritables intentions. Mais ceux-ci refusaient de croire la parole d'étrangers qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus sur leur île, et le Mammochon se fit plus menaçant.

Il nous ordonna de leur montrer où nous avions caché leurs petits. Comme nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être et que c'était bien là le dernier de nos soucis, nous fûmes obliger de les combattre pour nous en débarrasser. Malheureusement pour nous, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et puissants. Un par un, les attaques feu de Fire auraient certainement pu en venir à bout. Mais ils nous attaquaient tous en même temps et ne nous laissaient pas une seconde de répit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tous les expulser avec une puissante attaque vibrobscur, une petite voix aigüe nous interrompit.

\- Maman ?

Je tournai la tête pour voir cinq petits Marcacrin qui nous contemplaient avec des yeux ronds. Aussitôt, les Cochignon se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Marcacrin !

\- Mes chéris ! Vous allez bien ! Quel soulagement !

\- Mais où étiez-vous donc ?

\- On était partis jouer à cache-cache près des bosses de neige…

\- Mais vous ne veniez pas nous trouver ! Alors on en a eu assez et on est revenus.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous jouez à la bagarre ?

Les Cochignon échangèrent des regards gênés. Je croisai les bras et tapai du pied.

\- Ecoutez étrangers… commença Mammochon. Je… Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous avoir crus. On aurait dû vous écouter mais… Nos petits avaient disparus, et vous étiez là… Il n'y a jamais d'étrangers ici, on ne s'y attendait pas…

\- C'est sûr qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'étrangers ici ! répliquai-je, passablement énervée. Chaque fois que quelqu'un met les pieds sur cette île, il se fait chasser par le blizzard et par ses habitants ! On vient juste récupérer un explorateur qui a disparu. Vous voyez, nous aussi on s'inquiète pour les nôtres, et on ne vous agresse pas pour autant !

\- Nous vous présentons nos excuses, soyez assurés que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Le groupe de Pokémon glace s'éloigna, et nous pûmes enfin continuer notre progression. Le relief s'accentuait, et les falaises nous entourèrent petit à petit. Alors que nous pensions nous retrouver face à un cul de sac, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une énorme fissure dans la falaise, créant l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- Waouh… Ça c'est de l'entrée !

\- Oui, c'est impressionnant… Tu crois que Cizayox est là dedans ?

\- On ne l'a pas vu jusqu'ici. Et même si je pense qu'on aurait pu facilement le louper, c'était un grand explorateur. A mon avis il a réussi à venir jusque-là, et il a dû vouloir explorer.

\- Et si la brèche s'était formée après son arrivée ici ?

\- On ne perd rien à aller voir. Je suis sûre qu'il est entré ici.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance Lou… Comme toujours.

Je souris à mon ami, touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Nous nous prîmes par la patte et nous entrâmes. La grotte était incroyablement profonde, et s'enfonçait de plus en plus sous terre. L'avantage était qu'il n'y avait pas de vent mordant comme à l'extérieur, mais la température y était bien plus basse. J'étais vannée, et un coup d'œil à Fire m'informa qu'il l'était aussi. Je me mis à chercher autour de moi, et trouvai ce dont nous avions besoin.

\- Fire, on est fatigué tous les deux. Il fait certainement nuit dehors, on devrait se reposer et reprendre les recherches demain.

\- Mais si on dort on va mourir de froid ! On ne doit surtout pas s'arrêter !

\- Calme-toi, je le sais bien, je ne suis pas folle. Mais nous avons vraiment besoin de repos. J'ai une idée. Je sens la présence d'un creux derrière ces rochers. Si on se fraye un passage, on trouvera un petit abri où passer la nuit, et personne ne nous attaquera pendant notre sommeil. Pour le froid, j'ai une autre idée.

Nous déplaçâmes un gros rocher et nous nous glissâmes dans le passage qu'il cachait. Une fois dans l'abri, nous refermâmes le passage derrière nous. Je demandais à Fire de faire fondre la neige et la glace avec des attaques feu. Une fois l'abri débarrassé de la neige, je fis plusieurs petits feux autour de nous. Fire réchauffa la roche, qui était glacée, même si elle regèlerait pendant la nuit.

\- Voilà, on ne dormira pas dans la neige, la roche est dégelée, les feux vont nous tenir chaud, et on dormira dans nos capes. Si l'un de nous se réveille, il rallumera les feux éteints. De cette manière, on ne gèlera pas.

\- Tu es géniale Lou !

\- C'est toi qui es génial ! Qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait si tu n'étais pas de type feu ? C'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot !

\- On se complète, on fait une bonne équipe !

Nous nous enroulâmes dans nos capes et nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre. Avec les feux juste à coté de nous, on avait bien chaud. Mais je savais que le froid reviendrait pendant la nuit. J'espérais simplement avoir pris suffisamment de précaution pour qu'on ne gèle pas pendant notre sommeil. Je me réveillai à deux reprises à cause du froid et en profitai pour rallumer les feux qui faiblissaient. Finalement, le plus pénible était de dormir à même la roche inconfortable. Le lendemain, nous étions alertes et d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée. Nous nettoyâmes un peu notre abri, par respect pour les lieux, puis nous nous remîmes en route en mangeant une grosse pomme chacun, histoire de se donner des forces. Il était beaucoup moins pénible d'avancer que la veille, mais je commençai à m'impatienter. Cette exploration n'avait rien d'excitant, et j'avais très envie de retrouver la chaleur de Bourg Trésor.

\- Cette grotte ne semble pas avoir de fin ! me plaignis-je. Pourtant je suis sure qu'on ne tourne pas en rond !

\- Moi aussi j'en ai un peu assez d'avancer. dit-il en s'asseyant par terre.

La flamme de sa queue fit aussitôt fondre la neige autour de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas très palpitant comme avent…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La neige qu'il avait fait fondre déclencha une mini avalanche. Pris dedans, Fire commença à rouler, me percuta et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Nous essayâmes d'y échapper, mais la vague de neige nous emporta et nous fit dévaler une longue pente de glace. Nous atterrîmes brutalement sur le sol, l'avalanche nous recouvrant presque totalement. Je dégageai ma tête de la neige et aperçut celle de Fire un peu plus loin.

\- Aïe… J'en ai assez… Fichu grotte… gémit-il en se secouant pour se débarrasser de la neige.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… grommelai-je.

Je me dégageai en grimaçant, puis ouvris de grands yeux.

\- Fire regarde !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lou ? Oh ! C'est… C'est magnifique…

La pente nous avait amené dans une sorte de gigantesque caverne souterraine, et devant nous s'étalait un immense lac gelé. Fire posa prudemment un pied sur la glace et manqua de faire le grand écart. Je l'aidai à se relever.

\- Attention c'est très glissant.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis afficha un sourire espiègle et sauta sur un morceau de glace plat. Aussitôt, il se mit à glisser sur la surface gelée du lac en poussant un cri de joie. Je souris. J'avais l'impression de le voir faire du snow-board. Je cherchai à mon tour un morceau de glace assez plat pour faire des glissades. J'en trouvai un à mon goût et rejoignis Fire sur le lac. Notre fatigue et nos soucis envolés, nous jouions comme deux enfants insouciants. Nous étions seuls dans cette caverne, et seuls nos rires résonnaient en écho. Nous nous essayâmes à faire des figures. Fire perdit le contrôle de son morceau de glace et fonça droit vers un tas de neige dans lequel il s'écrasa. Je me dépêchai le rejoindre.

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Non. Splut ! Splut ! Berk, j'ai avalé de la neige…

\- Tiens. dis-je en lui tendant une explograine. Mange ça, la neige, ça fait mal au ventre.

\- Merci. On a vraiment bien fait de les emmener.

Fire releva la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-il en pointant quelque chose en haut du tas de neige qu'il avait percuté. On dirait une sorte d'entrée…

Je regardai à mon tour et constatai qu'il disait vrai.

\- On va jeter un œil ?

Nous escaladâmes comme nous pûmes la pente de neige qui glissait sous nos pattes et nous tirait vers l'arrière. Une fois arrivés en haut, nous constatâmes qu'il y avait effectivement une entrée. Nous nous y glissâmes, et celle-ci débouchait sur une autre petite caverne aux parois lisses. Elle était vide, à l'exception d'un énorme bloc de glace au fond de la pièce. Celui-ci contenait visiblement quelque chose. En nous approchant, nous comprîmes ce que contenait le glaçon.

\- Cizayox ! Il est là ! Dans la glace !

\- Tu… Tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais s'il l'était quand il a été gelé alors il y a encore une chance ! Il faut le sortir de là !

Nous étions tout proches de lui, quand un violent blizzard se déclencha soudain, et une voix glaciale résonna dans la pièce.

\- Tiens, tiens… Des visiteurs… Quelle vision peu commune…

\- Qui est là ?

Je regardai partout autour de moi mais la pièce était vide en dehors du glaçon géant. La voix n'avait rien d'amical, et je m'apprêtai à provoquer notre adversaire pour le forcer à se montrer, mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Le blizzard se calma jusqu'à cesser, faisant apparaître un Pokémon très élégant.

\- Je me présente, je suis Momartik. Je me fais l'hôte des rares visiteurs de ces contrées glacées. Ce doit être épuisant pour vous de lutter contre ce terrible blizzard…

Sa voix sonnait faux. Comme si elle était ironique ou qu'elle nous narguait.

\- Venez, approchez un peu, venez plus près…

Nous reculâmes instinctivement.

\- Quiconque vient jusqu'ici se retrouve transit de froid…

Son regard se fit glacial, cruel même.

\- Je m'en vais vous geler sur place ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux… Hi hi hi…

Elle attaqua, vive comme l'éclair, et je me pris son attaque de plein fouet. Fire lui sauta dessus, mais elle se changea de nouveau en blizzard pour réapparaitre à un autre endroit. Elle attaqua Fire et le projeta un peu plus loin avant de me geler avec un souffle glacé. Nous la combattîmes ainsi pendant un moment sans parvenir à la toucher. On s'épuisait pour rien. J'essayais des lui lancer des aurasphères, et Fire des boules de feu, mais elle était trop rapide.

 _Rapide ? Mais moi aussi je suis faite pour la vitesse ! Et puis je peux venir voir tous ses coups à l'avance ! Ressaisis-toi ma vieille !_

Je fis un signe de tête à Fire puis fis soudain semblant d'être fatiguée, même si ce n'était pas totalement de la comédie. Momartik fonça sur moi. Son aura m'indiqua quelle attaque elle allait utiliser. Je l'esquivai au dernier moment et la frappait de toutes mes forces. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et tomba. Fire en profita pour lui cracher un jet de flammes brûlantes dessus. Elle hurla et recula rapidement pour s'écarter de nous. Elle était dans son élément, mais Fire était le feu. Il pouvait faire de gros dégâts dans cet endroit et s'il parvenait à la toucher une deuxième fois, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Je pris discrètement une poignée d'explograine que je fourrai dans ma bouche. Je sentis le feu envahir ma bouche sans me blesser, mais je le contins. Momartik essayait maintenant de nous éviter le plus possible, peu désireuse d'être brulée à nouveau. Elle avait compris qu'elle nous avait sous-estimé. Fire se mit à cracher de longues gerbes de flammes, et j'utilisai mon pouvoir psychique pour les diriger vers Momartik. Le nombre de boules de feu dans la pièce augmentait, et je forçai mon ennemi à s'approcher de moi. Une fois qu'elle fut assez près, je libérai le feu des explograines sur elle, et Fire l'acheva d'un dernier lance-flamme. Momartik s'écroula, vaincue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était particulièrement forte et résistante. Nous nous approchâmes d'elle, menaçants.

\- Libère Cizayox. ordonnai-je. Tout de suite. Sinon on va faire un joli feu de camp.

\- Soyez maudits… Vous envahissez mon territoire et en plus vous m'attaquez.

\- Que t'avais fait Cizayox pour mériter d'être gelé à vie ?

\- Comme vous ! siffla-t-elle. Il s'est aventuré dans mon antre, c'était un intrus, il n'était pas le bienvenu ici !

\- Et tu trouves que c'est suffisant pour être condamné comme ça ? Bon sang mais pourquoi autant de Pokémon craignent pour leur territoire ? On ne va pas le vous voler, on ne fait que passer !

\- Si je l'avais laissé repartir, d'autres explorateurs seraient venus explorer mon antre, certains avec de mauvaises intentions ! Je ne veux pas que ma tranquillité soit perturbée !

\- Et elle ne le sera pas. On vient juste chercher Cizayox, personne d'autre ne viendra. Ne sois pas aussi craintive envers les autres.

Momartik nous dévisagea, méfiante.

\- Allez, libère Cizayox.

Momartik se transforma de nouveau en blizzard et disparut. Le glaçon qui retenait Cizayox prisonnier commença à se craqueler, puis vola en éclats. L'explorateur s'affaissa comme une marionnette. Nous nous précipitâmes vers lui.

\- Je détecte encore son aura… soufflai-je. Il est en vie. Mais c'est comme s'il était dans le coma. Il a été conservé par la glace pendant toutes ces années…

Nous fîmes de notre mieux pour le réchauffer, puis nous sortîmes de l'antre de Momartik avant qu'elle ne revienne. Je jetai un œil à la pente que nous avions dévalé pour arriver dans cette caverne. Il serait très difficile de la remonter, surtout avec un Pokémon inconscient et plus gros que nous.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir le transporter avec nous pour retraverser toute l'île… On n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir utiliser le badge de secours.

Je me souvins que lors de notre formation à la Guilde, le Maître nous avait expliqué que notre badge de secours pouvait, en cas d'extrême urgence, nous transporter vers un lieu déjà connus, comme Bourg Trésor par exemple. Ce pouvoir lui aurait été attribué par de puissants Pokémon psychiques, comme des Alakazam. Cependant s'il y avait plusieurs Pokémon à transporter et si la distance à parcourir était élevée, cela demandait une plus grande quantité d'énergie. Nous n'avions encore jamais recouru à ce pouvoir jusque là.

\- Il n'y a pas assez d'énergie dedans pour nous téléporter tous les trois jusqu'à Bourg Trésor…

\- Non, mais il devrait y en avoir assez pour rejoindre Lokhlass. Il nous ramènera tous les trois sur son dos.

\- Ok, allons-y.

Je sortis le badge de secours et pris la patte de Fire. Celui-ci attrapa Cizayox, et j'activai la fonction de téléportation. Le monde s'effaça autour de nous puis se reforma. Nous étions à présent dehors, au milieu du désert de neige.

\- Il va falloir marcher un peu on dirait.

Je rangeai le badge vidé de son énergie. Nous savions que celui-ci n'était à utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, pour se sauver en cas de grand danger, ou pour ramener un Pokémon blessé à secourir. Notre situation remplissait les conditions. Fire et moi soulevâmes à grande peine notre client, et nous commençâmes à marcher. Heureusement pour nous, nous n'étions pas loin des côtes. Lokhlass nous attendait sur la rive, et sembla soulagé en nous voyant arriver.

\- Vous avez fait vite. Je ne vous attendais pas avant au moins…

\- On a utilisé notre badge pour revenir. Tu arriveras à nous transporter tous les trois ?

\- Aucun problème. Calez-le entre ces deux bosses, là.

Une fois tout le monde installé sur le dos du passeur, nous pûmes enfin nous reposer un peu. Nous étions épuisés par le froid, la marche, le combat contre Momartik et les efforts fournis pour porter Cizayox. Je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Je regardai l'île infernale s'éloigner doucement, et je m'assoupis. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait bien plus chaud, et on apercevait déjà la plage de Bourg Trésor au loin. Je sentis que Lokhlass avait nagé à toute vitesse pour ramener notre blessé au plus vite. Fire avait fait de son mieux pour le réchauffer, mais il allait avoir besoin de soin plus sérieux. A notre arrivée, Nous fûmes accueillis en héros, et Cizayox fut immédiatement confié aux bons soins de Leveinard et Eoko. Quant à nous, nous pûmes enfin prendre un peu de repos. Nous allâmes nous coucher tôt ce soir là, et même si le temps était plutôt doux, nous allumâmes un bon feu pour dormir près de lui. Je rajoutai de la paille à mon lit et m'endormis comme une souche, si épuisée que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me réjouir que Cizayox fut encore en vie. Celui-ci reprit conscience quelques jours plus tard.

\- Où… Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, l'air confus.

\- Tout va bien Cizayox. Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda Leveinard en vérifiant sa température.

\- Un peu étourdi… Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- De quoi vous rappelez-vous en dernier ?

Cizayox fit un énorme effort pour se rappeler. Après tout, le réveil après avoir été gelé pendant des années devait être assez perturbant.

\- Je préparais une expédition… Sur une île… L'Île Blizzard ! J'explorais quand… Momartik ! J'ai été attaqué par Momartik ! Où est-t-elle ? Que…

\- Calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Je vous présente l'équipe Blast. Cette équipe de secours a traversé l'île, a affronté Momartik et vous a ramené.

Cizayox nous dévisagea, complètement perdu. Il devait penser que c'était une blague. Comment lui, le grand explorateur avait-il pu échouer et être secouru par des Pokémon aussi jeunes ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

\- Vous m'avez… Comment ?

\- Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose Cizayox. Vous n'êtes pas seulement resté inconscient le temps d'un sauvetage. Momartik vous a fait geler jusqu'à ce que l'équipe Blast ne vienne vous chercher. Quand vous avez disparu, tout le monde s'est inquiété et beaucoup ont cherché à vous secourir. Mais nombres d'explorateurs ont échoué. Vous êtes resté gelé longtemps… Très longtemps.

Cizayox retint son souffle.

\- Combien de temps…?

\- Plusieurs années… Une dizaine d'années…

Cizayox semblait sous le choc. Et c'était compréhensible. Imaginez si vous vous réveilliez un beau matin et que dix ans s'étaient écoulés pendant votre sommeil ?

 _Cizayox ne sait rien du monde d'aujourd'hui. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps. Il ne sait pas que le temps a faillit s'arrêter. Et tous ses amis… Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus._

\- Une… Une dizaine d'années… Mais le monde doit avoir énormément changé !

\- Certes, tout cela est très perturbant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous serons tous à votre disposition pour vous aider à vous adapter et à retrouver une vie normale.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux, le temps de digérer l'information, puis il se tourna vers nous.

\- Equipe Blast… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Sans vous… j'aurais pu rester éternellement dans ma prison de glace. Tout cela est encore difficile à croire pour moi… Mais du fond du cœur, merci !

\- Je vous en prie, j'espère que vous vous familiariserez vite avec ce nouveau monde.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Cependant… Je dois me reconstruire une nouvelle vie, et je n'ai hélas rien à vous offrir pour le moment en guise de remerciement…

\- Ce n'est rien ! Nous n'avons pas fait ça pour de l'argent ou une quelconque récompense.

\- Je ne peux cependant vous laissez partir sans vous avoir récompensé… Je vous dois la vie ! Hum… Oh, mais oui bien sûr ! Vous avez dit que vous étiez une équipe d'exploration n'est ce pas ? Quel grade avez-vous ?

\- Le grade diamant.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le dire avec une certaine fierté. Le grade diamant était réservé aux explorateurs confirmés, et il nous avait été accordé après avoir sauvé le monde. Cizayox ne put retenir un air surpris. Il semblait vraiment impressionné. Après tout, il devait nous prendre pour deux gamins. Il ne savait pas que nous avions empêché la paralysie de la planète, ni que nous avions obtenu le diplôme de la Guilde. Les autres habitants nous connaissaient et nous avaient vus grandir. Pour lui, c'était tout nouveau.

\- Ah… Bien. C'est impressionnant… Hum. Eh bien, sachez qu'autrefois, j'étais un grand explorateur renommé ! Et je faisais partie de la FEE !

\- La FEE ? Ça me dit quelque chose… commenta Fire.

\- C'est la Fédération des Equipe d'Exploration !

\- Oui, je me souviens ! Maître Grodoudou en avait parlé une fois… Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est la fédération qui gère les équipes d'exploration. Nous les répertorions, nous nous occupons d'augmenter leur grade quand ils le méritent, ou au contraire, les rétrograder s'ils venaient à user de leur puissance à des fins malhonnêtes. C'est peu de chose, mais laissez moi vous accorder le grade Super, ainsi que le grade Secret. Je pense que vous l'avez amplement mérité !

\- Waouh ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais je ne comprends pas tout… Le grade Super, c'est celui au dessus du grade diamant… Et le grade secret, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien… Il s'agit d'un grade un peu particulier. Il n'est attribué qu'à ceux qui ont fait leurs preuves. Ceux qui possèdent ce grade sont les seuls à pouvoir recevoir des missions spéciales !

\- Des missions spéciales ?

\- Exact. Ce sont des missions ultra confidentielles que vous pouvez recevoir directement de la fédération.

\- Waouh ! On est des sortes d'agents secrets en quelques sortes ! Et quel genre de missions peut-on recevoir ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, c'est top secret. Mais vous le découvrirez en temps voulu… nous répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.


	25. Manaphy

Les jours suivants, nous essayâmes d'obtenir des renseignements sur le grade secret. Malheureusement, il portait bien son nom. Les informations à son sujet étaient bien gardées. Après tout, Cizayox nous avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire top secrète. Même Pijako ne savait rien à ce sujet, ce qui l'irrita fortement. Lui, le maître des renseignements, ignorer quelque chose ? Nous avions préféré ne plus évoquer le sujet avec lui. Quand à Maître Grodoudou, quand nous lui en avions parlé, il s'était contenté de s'écrier que ça avait l'air « trop cool ». En bref, nous n'étions pas plus avancés. Qui étaient censé nous remettre des missions confidentielles ? Par quels moyens ? Que contenaient ces missions ? Je ne voyais pas un Pokémon nous annoncer en plein Bourg Trésor : « Tiens équipe Blast ! J'ai une mission ultra secrète pour vous ! Mais venez donc, allons en parler autour d'un verre de jus de gelée ! ». Malgré notre curiosité, nous dûmes nous résoudre à reprendre notre quotidien en attendant d'en savoir plus. Nous décidâmes pour une fois d'aller monter la garde à la Guilde, et Ramboum et Taupiqueur furent ravis de pouvoir partir en exploration. Le soir, Pijako nous proposa de rester dîner, comme au temps où nous vivions à la Guilde. Le repas était animé par les joyeuses conversations avec nos amis.

\- AH NON Héliatronc ! Tu ne vas pas ENCORE nous parler de la Mer Fermée ! s'écria soudainement Ramboum, l'air agacé.

\- Comment ça, encore ? répliqua-t-elle l'air irrité.

\- Eh dis donc, c'est vrai ! approuva Ecrapince. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche depuis des jours !

\- La Mer Fermée ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda Fire.

\- Arg… C'est un donjon mystère. Héliatronc va être ravie de t'en parler. lâcha Cradopaud avec une grimace.

En effet, elle avait l'air surexcitée. Les autres retournèrent à leur conversation tandis que nous nous tournions vers Héliatronc pour l'écouter.

\- Alors… C'est quoi cette Mer Fermée ?

\- C'est une mer loin au sud, là où il y a les courants froids. Elle est restée gelée pendant des dizaines de milliers d'années, ben mince alors ! Du coup personne ne sait ce que renferme cette partie de l'océan. Mais il parait que récemment, une brèche s'est ouverte dans la glace, et maintenant, on peut l'explorer ! C'est trop cool !

\- Une nouvelle contrée inexplorée… Comme c'est excitant ! Tu as l'intention d'y aller ?

\- J'aimerais bien ! Mais La Guilde n'a pas prévu de partir en expédition là bas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y aller…

\- Demande l'autorisation au Maître, il te l'accordera surement ! Tu sais bien qu'on a aussi le droit de partir en exploration si on le souhaite.

\- Oui mais c'est un long voyage, je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'autorisation de partir si longtemps. En plus je ne peux pas y aller toute seule ! Il me faudrait des partenaires. Mais personne ne semble motivé à la Guilde… Ben mince alors !

\- Dites je ne voudrais pas vous couper dans votre élan, mais vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il y a une faille dans votre plan d'exploration ? les interrompis-je.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- C'est un océan ! Explique-moi comment on va explorer un océan ! Personnellement je ne peux ni respirer sous l'eau, ni retenir ma respiration assez longtemps pour explorer une mer complète ! Si vous voulez mon avis, seuls les Pokémon eau iront l'explorer.

\- C'est vrai… J'y ai pensé aussi… soupira Héliatronc. Et je pensais qu'Ecrapince et Cradopaud voudraient bien venir avec moi…

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! C'est pas juste que cette partie du monde soit réservée à certains Pokémon ! se plaignit Fire.

\- Beaucoup de Pokémon eau ne peuvent pas non plus venir sur la terre ferme. C'est comme ça. dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ben mince alors ! Lou je pensais que tu serais volontaire !

\- Ne te vexe pas, si on pouvait je serais ravie de faire cette exploration avec toi, mais il faut être réaliste, c'est irréalisable. En plus Fire est de type feu, sa flamme s'éteindrait, il ne pourrait pas utiliser la plupart de ses attaques !

\- Lou a raison… C'est dommage je voulais tellement explorer la Mer Fermée ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce qu'il y a sous l'océan…

\- On dit que tous les courants du monde passent par cette mer, et qu'il y a des tonnes de trésors rares abandonnés dans des cavernes sous marines ou dans des épaves !

Pendant le reste du repas, nous essayâmes d'imaginer ce que refermait cette mer. Puis nos amis durent aller se coucher et nous rentrâmes à la Falaise Sharpedo. Nous parlions encore ce fameux donjon qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Pauvre Héliatronc… Elle aimerait tellement visiter cette mer.

\- Mais Lou, tu es sure qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de l'explorer ? En cherchant bien…

\- Les humains ont de nombreux moyens pour aller où ils veulent. Ils ont inventés des tas de moyens de transport pour voyager à grande vitesse, pour naviguer sur l'océan, pour plonger très profondément, pour voler…

\- Wahou ! Les humains sont capables de faire tout ça ?

\- Oui, ils n'ont pas de capacités, eux, alors ils se débrouillent autrement.

\- Mais si les humains en sont capables, pourquoi pas nous ?

Fire était tout excité par ce nouvel espoir que je venais de lui donner. Je grimaçai.

\- Tu sais les humains qui fabriquent ces machines sont qualifiés pour ça, on ne sait pas le faire si on ne nous apprend pas. Il faut être nombreux, c'est très compliqué… Il faut des matériaux qu'on ne trouve pas dans la nature, et des outils… Même si on avait tout ça je serais incapable de fabriquer une machine pour plonger.

Fire fut déçu. Il était si naïf parfois ! Mais ça le rendait vraiment adorable. J'avais souvent l'impression que c'était mon petit frère. Alors comme une grande sœur responsable, je lui proposai d'aller se coucher. Les jours suivants, nous continuâmes les missions quotidiennes. Nous ne nous en lassions jamais, car aucune mission ne ressemblait à une autre. C'était chaque fois une nouvelle aventure. Il y avait tant de choses à faire ! Sauver les Pokémon en détresse, retrouver ou récupérer des objets perdus ou volés, escorter des Pokémon, en retrouver d'autres, arrêter des criminels, parfois en solo, parfois en fuite, parfois tout un gang… Le soir, nous allions toujours au Café Spinda, mais là encore, on ne s'y ennuyait jamais. Il y avait toujours de nouvelles boissons et de nouveaux plats - car Spinda avait décidé de servir de la nourriture en plus des boissons devant le succès de son établissement, qui s'était agrandi – et de nouvelles têtes.

Malgré tout, nous n'étions jamais contre une bonne aventure ou un territoire inexploré qui n'attendait que nous. Et la Mer Fermée nous intriguait maintenant autant qu'Héliatronc. Des équipes de Pokémon eau y étaient allées. Beaucoup voulaient seulement voir à quoi ressemblaient les profondeurs de ces eaux mystérieuses. Quelques unes avaient ramenées des trésors, mais la plupart disaient que cette mer était gigantesque et mettrait des années à être complètement visitée. Pour nous consoler, nous écoutions les récits de ceux qui avaient eut cette chance. Mais l'enthousiasme de Fire et Héliatronc m'avait poussée à réfléchir. Nous avions vécu des tas d'aventures et vu des choses incroyables. Des rouages contenant le secret de l'écoulement du temps, un Pokémon capable d'effacer des souvenirs, une île volante se trouvant à l'intérieur d'une fraction de seconde, des Pokémon pouvant voyager dans le temps… Après tout, pourquoi n'existerait-il pas un moyen d'aller sous l'eau quand on est pas un Pokémon aquatique ? Dès lors, nous nous mîmes en quête d'un moyen d'explorer la Mer Fermée. Nous interrogeâmes tout d'abord Pijako, qui se moqua de nous et nous conseilla de ne pas perdre notre temps avec quelque chose d'impossible et de nous consacrer plutôt aux sauvetages. Nous demandâmes à Grodoudou si dans ses aventures il avait déjà vu quelque chose de semblable, mais il ne pouvait pas nous aider non plus et se contenta de dire que ce serait génial de pouvoir explorer les océans, avant de se mettre à chanter et danser. Nous questionnâmes tous les Pokémon de type eau que nous rencontrâmes, mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Je crois que ce que nous cherchons n'existe pas Lou… soupira Fire, découragé.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Le monde est vaste, il nous réserve plein de surprises ! Pourquoi est ce que ça n'existerait pas ? Et puis prend le comme un défi ! C'est justement parce qu'il est difficile à relever que c'est intéressant !

\- Tu as raison Lou ! Je ne baisserai pas les bras ! Une fois de plus tu es là pour m'encourager…

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Nous continuâmes nos recherches. Je réfléchissais à différents moyens.

 _Se faire emmener par un Pokémon capable de plonger ? Non, nous serions noyés. Essayer malgré tout de faire notre propre sous marin ? Non plus, dés que nous voudrons en sortir, il se remplira d'eau. Une capacité alors ? Mais je n'en vois aucune qui permets de respirer sous l'eau… Zut ! Je n'ai pas assez de connaissances sur ce monde pour trouver une solution…_

Soudain, j'eus une idée.

\- Fire je sais ! Allons demander à Chartor ! Il connaissait les Terres Illusoires, ses connaissances sont énormes ! S'il existe un moyen il le connaîtra sûrement !

\- Mais oui ! Lou tu es absolument géniale ! Allons-y tout de suite

Nous fîmes rapidement notre sac et nous nous précipitâmes aux sources chaudes. Chartor prenait le soleil sur son habituel rocher. Nous nous approchâmes et nous le saluâmes.

\- Oh ! Lou et Fire, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Tant que j'ai ma source chaude tout va pour le mieux !

\- Ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'il y a un moment qu'on est pas venus, mais on devrait. C'est tellement relaxant ici…

\- Hé Fire t'endors pas ! dis-je en lui donnant un cou de coude. On a un but je te rappelle ! Chartor, on est venu te demander quelque chose… Toi qui en sais tant.

\- Ho ho ho ! Il y a bien longtemps qu'on n'avait plus sollicité mes connaissances ! Que puis-je pour vous mes enfants ?

\- Voilà, tu as sûrement entendu parler de la Mer Fermée qui s'est rouverte il y a quelque temps…

\- Oh oui ! Elle s'est retrouvée coincée dans la glace bien avant que je naisse, je ne suis pas vieux à ce point !

\- Oui, et maintenant beaucoup d'équipe partent l'explorer. On aimerait bien y aller aussi…

\- Mais on est pas de type eau. Alors on se demandait… Si tu connaissais un moyen d'aller sous l'eau, sans se noyer bien sûr.

\- Aaaaah je vois… C'est donc ça qui vous intrigue. Un moyen d'aller sous l'eau… Hum… Eh bien tout d'abord vous devez savoir que les Pokémon eau ne peuvent pas tous non plus aller très profondément sous l'océan. Certains sont faits pour vivre en surface, ou dans les rivières et les marais. Pour aller vraiment au fond de la mer, il faut être un Pokémon des profondeurs. Ou bien… Connaitre la capacité plongée.

\- La capacité plongée ?

\- Oui. Les Pokémon qui apprennent cette capacité sont capables de plonger très profondément. Tout au fond des océans, à des milliers de pieds sous l'eau.

\- Wahou ! Ils doivent voir des choses que personne ne verra jamais ! Je me demande ce qu'il y a au fond de la mer… dis Fire d'un air rêveur.

\- Du sable, des Pokémon de toutes les couleurs, des coraux… dis-je d'un air évasif.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Des souvenirs humains. lâchai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Hein ? Alors tu es déjà allé au fond de l'océan en tant qu'humaine ?

\- Non, mais… Beaucoup y sont allé. Et ils ont ramené des images.

J'aurais bien aimé lui dire que j'avais vu des reportages à la télévision, mais il n'aurait pas compris. Pas plus que les mots « photo » ou « vidéo ».

\- Alors si on apprend cette capacité… On pourra plonger ?

\- Je regrette… intervint Chartor. Mais cette capacité est réservée aux Pokémon aquatiques, et ils ne peuvent pas tous forcément l'apprendre.

\- Oh… Alors on est revenus à notre point de départ. se désola Fire.

\- Je suis navré, si quelque chose d'autre me revient, je vous le dirai.

\- D'accord, merci Chartor !

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu, et je proposai à Fire de rester se détendre un peu.

\- Toi aussi tu te ramollis Lou !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je veux te parler de quelque chose. Cette capacité plongée… On ne choisit pas les attaques qu'on apprend, mais là encore les humains ont une longueur d'avance. Ils sont capables de… Euh… Mettre les capacités qu'on peut apprendre en boîte.

\- Les mettre en boîte ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, il existe certains objets appelés CT ou CS. Chacune possède un numéro différent et contient une attaque différente. Ainsi, par exemple si Ecrapince n'apprenait pas naturellement l'attaque bulles d'o, avec la CT qui contient cette attaque, il pourrait l'apprendre.

\- Mais… C'est génial ! Si on avait une CT on pourrait l'apprendre alors ?

\- Attends, on ne peut pas apprendre n'importe quelle attaque à n'importe quelle Pokémon. Ecrapince est de type eau, il peut donc apprendre bulles d'o, mais même avec une CT, il ne pourrait pas apprendre lance flamme par exemple. Plongée est une capacité de type eau, nous ne pourront pas l'apprendre…

\- Zut… Alors ça ne sert à rien d'en avoir une…

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer… Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'en avoir une pourrait nous aider. Après tout jusqu'ici nous pensions qu'il était impossible d'aller sous l'eau, et maintenant nous avons une piste !

\- D'accord, on a qu'à essayer d'en trouver une, et on verra ensuite. Mais… Tu as bien dis que c'était une invention humaine non ? Comment on va faire pour s'en procurer une ? On ne peut quand même pas… Aller dans le monde des humains ?!

\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus… Tu ne connais personne qui peut nous en avoir une ? Quelqu'un qui en vend tous les jours ?

\- Qui en vend tous les… Bien sûr que non je ne connais per…

Il s'interrompit et se mit à réfléchir. Je souris.

\- L'un des frères Kecleon, le violet. C'est sa spécialité, ainsi que les orbes.

\- Hein ? Alors ces petits trucs ronds et plats qu'il vend s'appellent des CT ?

\- Depuis le temps que tu vis à Bourg Trésor, je pensais que tu le savais quand même…

\- C'est que… Je fais surtout mes courses auprès du Kecleon vert. Mais alors ces inventions humaines circulent dans le monde Pokémon ? C'est génial !

\- Tu as tout compris, on a plus qu'à aller voir s'il a une CS plongée en stock. »

De retour à Bourg Trésor, nous allâmes directement au Marché Kecleon demander s'il avait l'objet que nous convoitions.

\- Une CS plongée ? Ah non j'ai pas ça en stock… Je vends plutôt des CT moi. Les CS c'est bien trop rare !

\- C'est quoi la différence entre les CT et les CS en fait ? demanda Fire.

\- Une CT ne peut être utilisée qu'une seule fois. expliquai-je. Après elle est « vide ». Alors que la CS peut être utilisée à l'infini, et sur plusieurs Pokémon.

\- Exact, et les CS sont moins courantes, plus dures à obtenir. Les humains y font bien plus attention.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas en dénicher une ?

\- Je regrette, je ne me vois pas faire un voyage si long et dangereux pour une seule marchandise. Pourquoi ne choisissez vous pas une CT parmi toutes celles de mon stand plutôt ?

\- Désolée nous avons vraiment besoin de cette CS et uniquement de celle là. S'il te plaît, on ne te demande pas ça tous les jours… On payera le prix qu'il faudra. Très cher.

Le Kecleon Violet s'arrêta de respirer puis sembla se plonger dans ses réflexions. Il pesait le pour et le contre. C'était un commerçant, il aimait faire des affaires. Il préférait vendre des marchandises dont tout le monde a besoin, c'était plus rentable. Mais d'un autre côté, l'appât du gain ne le laissait pas indifférent. C'était une affaire en or.

\- Bon… C'est d'accord. J'irais chercher votre CS. Mais j'irai seul ! Pas question que vous trainiez dans mes pattes pendant l'expédition !

Nous hochâmes la tête. Ni Fire ni moi n'avions envie d'aller dans le monde des humains. Fire, comme la plupart des Pokémon, était méfiant à l'égard des humains. Quand à moi, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir revoir la civilisation. C'était trop loin derrière moi. J'avais peur que cela me manque, ou au contraire, que cela me paraisse moins bien que dans mes souvenirs. J'étais devenue un Pokémon, j'avais une nouvelle vie, et je ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec mes origines. Et si on se faisait capturer ? L'idée de rester dans une Pokéball et obéir à un dresseur alors m'était insupportable. Et puis quoi encore ? J'étais née humaine après tout ! Je n'allais pas manger des croquettes pour Pokémon et obéir à un autre humain comme un chien ! De toute façon, ma place était dans le monde des Pokémon, à Bourg Trésor. En pensant à tout ça, je réalisai subitement que je pensais comme un Pokémon sauvage qui voit d'un mauvais œil le fait d'avoir un dresseur. Cela me perturba quelque peu.

\- Oh frérot ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir seul là bas ! s'exclama le Kecleon vert.

\- Ne t'en fais pas frérot, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis il faut que quelqu'un tienne la boutique, on ne peut pas fermer le commerce !

Quelques jours après, Kecleon partit en voyage. Les habitants de Bourg Trésor ne se posèrent pas de questions. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux frères se relayaient pour aller chercher des marchandises à vendre. Quand à nous, nous prîmes notre mal en patience en attendant son retour. Son absence dura deux semaines. Il revint les bras chargé de marchandises toutes plus rares les unes que les autres. Celles-ci intriguèrent beaucoup les clients et elles partirent comme des petits pains. Les frères Kecleon furent ravis de leur chiffre d'affaire incroyablement élevé, et nous, nous eûmes enfin notre précieuse CS.

\- Bon… Maintenant qu'on l'a… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Fire. On ne peut pas l'utiliser… D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment ça marche.

\- Moi si. Ça fonctionne comme… Une sorte de séance d'hypnose. Tu tournes le disque comme une toupie, et ça envoie des images directement dans ton cerveau. Après tu sais comment utiliser la capacité qu'elle contient.

\- Dans… Dans mon cerveau ? répété Fire, horrifié.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal. C'est comme de l'hypnose je te dis.

J'activai la CS et le disque commença à tourner sur lui-même. J'attendis que le flot d'images me parvienne, mais comme je m'y attendais, rien ne se produisit et le disque cessa de tournoyer. Fire essaya à son tour, sans plus de succès.

\- On s'est donné tout ce mal pour rien… Même si on trouve un Pokémon capable de l'apprendre, on ne pourra pas aller sous l'eau avec lui.

 _Peut-être que si nous retournions voir Chartor, il en saurait plus ? Quelque chose lui reviendrait ? De toute façon on a pas d'autres pistes… Et c'est lui qui nous a parlé de cette capacité._

Nous rendîmes donc une nouvelle fois visite à Chartor. Malheureusement il ne put rien nous apprendre de plus. Selon lui, seul certains Pokémon eau avaient la chance de pouvoir apprendre cette capacité. Nous rentrâmes donc chez nous, dépités.

\- C'est si frustrant ! Tout ce mal pour trouver un moyen d'aller sous l'eau, on a une CS rare qui contient cette capacité, et on ne peut rien en faire !

\- Quand tu m'as dit… Que le monde était vaste, qu'il recelait plein de mystères… J'ai tellement voulu croire qu'il existait un moyen d'aller sous l'eau. Mais on dirait que tout n'est pas possible…

Du haut de notre cachette, assis entre deux rochers formant les dents du Sharpedo taillé dans la falaise, nous observions le paysage. Le soleil se couchait, et je promenais mon regard sur ce qui s'étendait sous nos yeux. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la plage. Je me tournai vers Fire.

\- Hé, Fire. Tu te souviens, tu m'as dit qu'à chaque fois que tu étais déprimé tu allais faire quelque chose qui te remontait toujours le moral. On va voir le spectacle des Krabby ? Mais pas d'ici, en vrai, depuis la plage. Ça fait si longtemps…

Fire retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

\- Bonne idée ! Allons-y !

Nous traversâmes Bourg Trésor et nous suivîmes le chemin qui menait vers le sud. Arrivés sur la plage, je m'assis sur le sable doux et chaud. Fire s'assit à mes cotés, et nous regardâmes les Krabby perchés sur les rochers faire des centaines de bulles colorées. Comme à chaque fois, le paysage avait quelque chose de magique qui nous réchauffait le cœur. Oublié nos soucis. Envolée notre déception. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était le trésor que nous offrait la vue. Nous restâmes assis là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Les Krabby rentrèrent un par un, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec la lune qui se reflétait dans l'océan. Je sortis la CS de mon sac et regardai le reflet des premières étoiles dans le petit disque. Fire se leva et proposa de rentrer, mais j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose, poussée par mon instinct. Je me levai et m'approchai de l'eau. Je m'enfonçai dans la mer petit à petit, la CS toujours dans les pattes.

\- Lou ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? N'abîme pas la CS, on pourra toujours la revendre.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer un truc.

J'avais de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. J'activais la CS. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis une bulle d'air commença à sortir de la CS et se mit à grossir. Petit à petit, elle m'entoura complètement. Je continuai à m'enfoncer dans l'eau jusqu'à plonger, entendant Fire derrière moi m'appeler. La bulle me protégeait parfaitement. J'essayai de parler, de respirer, tout allait bien. Je penchai la CS vers la droite, puis la gauche pour m'orienter, puisque je ne pouvais pas nager. La bulle répondait parfaitement à mes mouvements. Je la penchais vers l'avant et la bulle s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau. Je m'exerçai quelques minutes puis remontai à la surface en redressant le disque vers le haut. Fire m'attendait avec un air soulagé. Je regagnai la rive, parfaitement sèche, et un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que la bulle autour de moi éclatait.

\- Partenaire, je sais comment explorer la Mer Fermée ! m'écriai-je, ravie.

Après avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la bulle avec Fire et après l'avoir testée à son tour, nous allâmes fêter notre découverte au Bar Spinda avec un grand verre de jus de nos gelées préférées. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire part de nos découvertes à Héliatronc. Celle-ci sauta de joie lorsque nous allâmes lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, le lendemain.

\- Iiiiiiih ! Ben mince alors ! Les gars vous êtes trop cool ! Olala j'ai trop hâte de partir !

\- Hem… Il faut encore que Maître Grodoudou nous donne son accord…

\- A mon avis c'est surtout Pijako qu'il va falloir convaincre !

\- On va aller lui parler Héliatronc, ne t'en fais pas !

Nous allâmes voir Pijako et nous demandâmes à lui parler, ainsi qu'au Maître. Il nous fit entrer dans son bureau, et je fis un clin d'œil rassurant à Héliatronc, qui attendait dehors.

\- Bien, nous vous écoutons, de quoi voulez vous nous parler ?

\- Eh bien voilà… Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la Mer Fermée…

\- Bien sûr. Je suis le Maître des renseignements après tout !

\- Tu sais donc que ce donjon mystère se trouve sous l'eau et que son accès est, par conséquent, réservé aux Pokémon eau sachant plonger.

\- En effet. Un tel endroit excite la curiosité de grands nombre de Pokémon, surtout que cette mer est restée gelée pendant très longtemps… Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il y a dans ces profondeurs… Mais il me semble que vous m'aviez déjà parlé de tout ça et je vous avais dis qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y aller. Je me répète, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos missions.

\- Mais justement nous avons trouvé le moyen d'y aller !

\- Couaaac ?! Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! C'est impossible ! Vous allez me dire que vous avez appris à respirer sous l'eau ? Sottises ! Vous nous faites perdre notre temps !

\- Regarde Pijako !

Je sortis la CS de mon sac et lui montrai.

\- C'est une CS. Elle contient la capacité plongée qui permet d'aller sous l'eau. Seul certains Pokémon eau peuvent l'apprendre mais… Nous avons trouvé un autre moyen de l'utiliser.

Je lui expliquai rapidement mon expérience sur la plage. Nous mîmes dix bonnes minutes à le convaincre que c'était vrai.

\- Mes aïeux ! Mais c'est une découverte incroyable ! Si cette règle s'applique également aux autres CS… Alors cela voudrait dire qu'on pourrait les utiliser pour marcher sur l'eau, briser des rochers ou encore voler sans avoir à apprendre la capacité !

\- Ça nous l'ignorons… Tout ce que nous savons c'est que ça a marché avec celle-ci.

\- Par conséquent, nous allons nous rendre à la Mer Fermée et l'explorer.

\- Vu comme ça… Votre entêtement aura finalement servi à quelque chose. Mais pourquoi être venus nous parler de ça ? Vous souhaitiez uniquement nous faire part de notre découverte ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de notre autorisation pour partir en expédition, vous êtes indépendants à présent.

\- Justement, c'est que… Héliatronc aussi aimerait y aller. C'est elle qui nous a parlé de ce lieu, et elle veut y aller depuis que la mer s'est rouverte. Nous aimerions votre autorisation pour l'emmener avec nous.

\- Couaac ?! C'est hors de question !

\- Mais…

\- Héliatronc est encore apprentie à la Guilde, elle ne peut pas faire bande à part comme il lui chante ! Et puis c'est sûrement dangereux ! Vous n'êtes mêmes pas sûrs que la bulle tienne le temps de votre exploration !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi la bulle exploserait sans prévenir ! Et puis Héliatronc est forte ! Vous avez déjà proposé de passer l'examen, c'est elle qui a refusé. Ça signifie que vous pensez qu'elle est prête à voler de ses propres ailes !

\- Arg… Maître dites quelque chose ! supplia Pijako en se tournant vers Grodoudou en quête de renforts.

\- Allez-y !

\- Hein ?

\- Amusez-vous ! La vie est faite pour ça non ? L'exploration c'est amusant ! Vous avez travaillé très dur pour trouver le moyen d'aller sous l'eau, ce serait dommage de renoncer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Alors foncez !

\- M-Mais ! Maître ! s'indigna Pijako.

\- Ecoute Pijako, Héliatronc est déjà partie en exploration toute seule, rappelle toi. Elle n'était qu'une jeune pousse à l'époque, et on lui a laissé sa chance alors que c'était très dangereux… Mais elle a triomphé ! Et puis l'équipe Blast a raison, elle est forte.

\- Entendu… Maître. Bien… Lou et Fire… Je vous confie votre camarade. Vous serez responsables d'elle, alors veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

\- Tu peux compter sur nous Pijako ! Merci Maître !

\- Pas de quoi !

Il se mit aussitôt à chantonner et à danser. Nous sortîmes de la salle avec un grand sourire, et Héliatronc se précipita vers nous.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?!

\- Il a dit oui ! Pijako n'était pas d'accord, mais le Maître a parlé. Tu viens avec nous !

\- Iiiiiiiiih c'est trop cool ! Ben mince alors j'en crois pas mes pétales ! Je vais visiter la Mer Fermée !

\- Fais ton sac, on part demain !

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à faire des préparatifs pour notre voyage. Nous ne savions pas trop de quoi nous aurions besoin sous l'eau, alors nous emportâmes surtout de la nourriture et des objets de secours. J'étais quand même un peu inquiète à l'idée de me retrouver dans une bulle fermée pendant des heures, au risque de me noyer ou de ne plus avoir d'air. Mais en fin de compte, l'excitation prenait le dessus. Héliatronc dormit avec nous dans notre base, et nous partîmes de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Nous nous rendîmes sur la plage. Lokhlass nous aperçut et nous proposa de nous emmener au large pour nous rapprocher du donjon, ce que nous acceptâmes avec joie. L'eau de la Mer Fermée était beaucoup plus fraîche, mais elle était si claire qu'on pouvait voir loin en dessous de nous.

\- Olala c'est profond ! Et si… Si on ne remonte jamais ? s'inquiéta Héliatronc. Si des Pokémon s'en prennent à nous et explosent la bulle ? Si…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu renonces maintenant ! Après tout ce mal ! C'est ton rêve d'aller au fond de la mer non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Ben alors tu as oublié les encouragements matinaux ? la taquinai-je. Pourtant tu les répètes tous les matins. "Trois : les froussards au placard !" C'est bien ça non ?

\- Vous avez raison… Allons-y !

Je pris la CS et mis un pied dans l'eau. Fire et Héliatronc me suivirent, et aussitôt, une bulle se forma autour de nous. Nous remerciâmes Lokhlass qui s'éloigna, et nous commençâmes notre descente.

\- Ben mince alors c'est incroyable ! On est dans une bulle commandée ! s'excita Héliatronc.

\- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire… On va enfin voir le fond de l'océan ! s'enthousiasma Fire.

\- A mon avis, on ne va pas être déçus…

Je songeai à ces documentaires sur les fonds marins que j'avais vus à la télévision. Je me demandais si je verrais ce même paysage de mes propres yeux. La bulle s'enfonçait lentement dans les profondeurs. Pour l'instant on voyait très clair. Le soleil filtrait à travers l'eau et nous offrait un spectacle magnifique, mais nous étions encore trop près de la surface pour voir quoi que ce soit du fond. Nous croisâmes d'abord quelques Magicarpe égarés, un band de Poissirene et de Poissonroy en train de batifoler, des Tentacool se laissant porter par les vagues… Une petite dizaine de Lovdisc nous tourna autour pendant un moment, l'air joyeux, tandis qu'un groupe d'Hypotrempe et d'Hypocéan observait d'un air surpris notre étrange bulle, ce qui nous fit rire. Tous ces Pokémon donnaient l'impression que la vie dans l'océan n'était qu'harmonie. Personne ne tenta de percer notre bulle ni de nous attaquer, à notre grand soulagement. Petit à petit, la luminosité diminuait et les Pokémon se faisaient moins nombreux. Nous vîmes de loin un Sharpedo, et nous eûmes peur qu'il nous attaque, étant de nature agressive, mais celui-ci ne nous vit heureusement pas. Fire et Héliatronc s'émerveillèrent en voyant pour la première fois le Pokémon ayant la même forme que la falaise de Bourg Trésor, à qui il avait donné son nom. Je souris en me disant que j'avais l'impression d'emmener deux enfants dans un aquarium. Contrairement à eux, je savais à quoi m'attendre dans l'océan, alors que mes deux amis n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'imaginer ce qu'il y avait dans cette immense étendue d'eau mystérieuse qui fascinait aussi bien les humains que les Pokémon. Pourtant, être en plein milieu de l'océan à des kilomètres sous la surface était une expérience autre que de voir les poissons et les coraux placés derrière une vitre.

Une grande ombre passa au dessus de nous et nous fit sursauter. Nous nous mîmes aussitôt inutilement en position de défense à l'intérieur de notre bulle voyageuse, mais ce n'était qu'un Démanta qui nageait paisiblement au dessus de nous. Nous nous enfoncions toujours plus profondément sous l'eau, et nous dûmes avoir recourt à des orbes pour nous éclairer. Un gigantesque Wailord passa en dessous de nous. Nous étions excités comme des enfants. Après tout, quel gamin n'a jamais rêvé de voir une baleine de près ? Ce Pokémon d'une taille démesurée et pourtant pacifique, tranquille, lent, comme si la vie n'était qu'insouciance. Nous entendîmes son chant, harmonieux, mélancolique. Ce chant que les marins autrefois prenaient pour celui des sirènes. Ce chant qui berçait votre âme. Je songeai au chant du légendaire Lugia.

 _Peut-il avoir un chant encore plus merveilleux que celui d'un Wailord ? J'espère l'entendre un jour…_

J'avais l'impression que nous naviguions depuis des heures, et c'était probablement le cas. Ici, nous n'avions aucun indice pour mesurer le temps. Après une éternité, nous atteignîmes enfin le fond de l'eau. J'augmentai la puissance des lumiorbes pour voir autour de nous. Notre lumière importuna un Octillery qui, mécontent, nous cracha un jet d'encre dans la figure avant d'aller se rendormir un peu plus loin. Une fois le liquide sombre dissipé, nous pûmes voir à quoi ressemblait le fond de la mer. Le paysage était magnifique. Des rochers, des algues, des plantes et des Pokémon de toutes les couleurs. Tout cela grouillant de vie. Les plus petits Pokémon rentraient et sortaient par des trous à peine visibles dans les rochers, alors que certains nageait paisiblement au ras du sable. Tandis que nous restions bouches bée d'admiration devant ce spectacle unique, je me promis que lors de notre prochain voyage sous l'eau, nous irions voir les coraux et les Pokémon aquatiques de couleurs vives, près de ces îles paradisiaques dont on rêve souvent. Après nous être extasiés tout notre saoul sur la beauté des lieux, nous partîmes en exploration. Après tout, nous étions là pour ça. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes là, à explorer chaque recoin grâce à notre bulle protectrice et commandée. Mais j'entendis soudain mon estomac protester vivement contre l'indifférence dont je faisais preuve à son égard.

\- Dites, ça vous dirait un petit pique nique sous l'eau en profitant de la vue ? proposai-je. On a pas mangé depuis des heures, ce serait bien de faire une pause.

\- Bonne idée ! Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais faim ! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on a plongé…

\- Il doit certainement faire nuit maintenant… Ben mince alors je n'aurais jamais imaginé le fond de la mer comme ça !

\- Moi non plus ! Dis, tu l'imaginais comment toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… En fait je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que la mer avait un fond.

\- Le fond n'est pas toujours le même. expliquai-je. Ça dépend de la profondeur, de la température etc.

\- Finalement ça a un avantage d'avoir connu la vie chez les humains… Ils savent plein de choses ! s'exclama Héliatronc, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Euh… Oui enfin… Les humains veulent toujours tout voir et tout savoir, ils ne se contentent pas d'une vie simple comme les Pokémon.

\- Raconte Lou ! A quoi ressemble le fond de l'eau dans d'autres océans ?

Tandis que nous mangions, je leur détaillai ce que j'avais pu voir dans des aquariums ou à la télévision. Avant que le monde ne soit paralysé bien sûr. Je leur racontai tout ce que j'avais appris dans des documentaires animaliers. Je leur parlai des légendes humaines à propos des mers. Les pirates, les sirènes, les monstres marins, Moby Dick le fameux Wailord blanc… Mes amis m'écoutaient, fascinés. Je leur proposai ensuite de dormir, car il devait sûrement faire nuit, et la remontée à la surface prendrait autant de temps, sinon plus. Tout le monde approuva en baillant, et nous dormîmes pelotonnés les uns contre les autres. Fire mit tout de même une protection sur sa queue pour ne pas enflammer Héliatronc pendant la nuit. Je sombrai alors dans un sommeil aux rêves étranges, surement provoqué par l'environnement inhabituel autour de nous.

[…]

J'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait noir, mais la lumiorbe était posée à coté de moi. C'était étrange, la bulle n'était plus là. L'eau non plus. Le fond de la mer avait disparu, et il ne restait plus que le sable, doucement agité par je ne sais quoi, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Fire et Héliatronc n'étaient pas non plus à mes cotés. En fait, j'étais dans un immense désert, sans aucune autre lumière que celle de mon orbe. J'essayai d'appeler mes amis, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Seulement quelques bulles. Comme si j'étais sous l'eau, mais que je pouvais respirer. Pourtant, je ne sentais aucune résistance en essayant de bouger, comme si j'étais entourée d'air. Je me mis à marcher sans avoir aucune idée de là où j'allais.

 _Comment ai-je atterrit ici ? D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Où sont Fire et Héliatronc ?_

J'ignorais si ce lieu avait une fin. Je ne comprenais rien. Un instant, j'envisageai le pire.

 _Et si… J'étais morte ? Si ce lieu était les limbes ? Peut être qu'on s'est noyés et que je ne m'en souviens pas ?_

Je secouai la tête. C'était impossible. Les limbes étaient une invention des humains, et puis même morts, on ne pouvait pas nous larguer sans explication dans un immense désert, condamnés à errer éternellement ! Je réfléchis plus rationnellement.

 _Je dois être en train de subir une capacité donnant des illusions… Peut être un Pokémon aquatique est en train de m'hypnotiser ? Oui ce doit être ça…_

Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux très fort. Je les rouvris, persuadée que j'allais retrouver mes esprits. Mais j'étais toujours dans ce lieu étrange. En plissant les yeux, je remarquai qu'une lumière était apparue au loin. Je me remis en marche et me dirigeai vers elle. Petit à petit, je commençais à distinguer une silhouette familière…

\- Massko !

Encore une fois, je ne produisis aucun son, mais d'énormes bulles sortirent de ma bouche. Massko était bien là, devant moi. S'il était là, j'étais peut être bien morte après tout… Il me tendit une patte. Je me mis à courir vers lui. Mais plus j'avançais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'il s'éloignait. Comme si nous étions sur des tapis roulant. Je vis soudain le gouffre dimensionnel apparaitre derrière Massko tandis que celui-ci continuait de reculer.

\- Non !

Je renforçai l'allure. Cette fois j'eu l'impression de me rapprocher. Massko commençait à disparaître dans le gouffre, sa patte toujours tendue vers moi. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus. Au moment où j'allais le toucher, une lumière blanche m'aveugla. Puis encore le noir.

[…]

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, dans le noir complet. Ne sachant pas si je rêvais ou non, je me pinçai fortement. La pointe de douleur vive m'informa que je ne rêvais pas. J'ignorai combien de temps j'avais dormi, et je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître l'heure. Sous l'océan, nous étions isolés. La guerre aurait pu être déclarée que nous ne serions même pas au courant. Je cherchai à tâtons la lumiorbe et l'activai faiblement. Mes deux amis dormaient encore. Moi je n'avais plus sommeil, et j'étais parfaitement réveillée. Je respirai à fond pour chasser le sentiment de malaise que m'avait laissé mon cauchemar. Il semblait si réel… Et encore une fois, Massko m'avait été arraché. Je grignotai une baie sans appétit, puis je réveillai doucement mes compagnons. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seule. Cet endroit me paraissait soudainement sinistre, et j'avais besoin de réconfort. Fire bailla.

\- Bien dormi Lou ? me demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Comme d'habitude. lui répondis-je, ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge, puisque je rêvais presque toutes les nuits de mon ami disparu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ! Moi je commence à me sentir claustrophobe dans cette bulle !

\- Ben mince alors, moi aussi ! approuva Héliatronc.

\- On est d'accord tous les trois. Alors on fait quoi ? On remonte ?

\- Maintenant qu'on est là… On pourrait explorer encore un peu non ?

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'on peut aller.

\- Dites… Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on a dérivé pendant qu'on dormait ? demanda soudainement Fire.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous. Fire disait vrai. Nous n'étions plus là ou nous nous étions endormis plus tôt.

\- C'est sûrement le courant. dis-je. Ça ne change rien, on a juste à remonter, pas de panique.

\- Iiiiiiiiih ! C'est quoi ça ?! s'écria soudain Héliatronc avec un cri perçant.

Nous tournâmes la tête pour voir ce qui avait fait hurler Héliatronc, et nous nous aperçûmes que notre bulle flottait au dessus d'une énorme brèche dans le sol, dévoilant un gouffre gigantesque en dessous de nous. J'eus un frisson en voyant l'immense trou noir et inquiétant, comme prêt à nous absorber. Je me sentais vulnérable tout à coup.

\- Quel trou énorme ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas de fond ! C'est un peu angoissant…

\- Ça c'est vrai ! Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on a pas réellement atteint le fond de l'océan ! On va voir ?

Je restai silencieuse. J'étais mal à l'aise, et j'avais hâte de retourner à l'air libre, voir le soleil, et sortir de cette fichue bulle. Mais Héliatronc avait raison, c'était une occasion unique. Et puis je savais que mon malaise n'était dû qu'à mon rêve. Je dirigeai donc notre bulle voyageuse vers le trou. A peine avions nous fait quelques mètres que nous vîmes une ombre inquiétante passer tout au fond du gouffre. Une ombre énorme et très longue, comme un gigantesque serpent de mer. Par réflexe, nous baissâmes la lumière de notre lumiorbe et nous nous mîmes à chuchoter, comme pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- A-A votre avis c'était quoi ça ?

\- Lou tu… Tu crois que les monstres marins de tes légendes humaines existent réellement ?

\- Mais non, c'est forcément un Pokémon. dis-je en essayant de rester rationnelle. Ça devait être un Léviator.

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé cette phrase, tout le monde se détendit, même si nous étions quand même angoissés à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans ce monde profond et obscur, complètement vulnérables. Nous ne croisâmes personne pendant longtemps, à part un couple de Serpang et de Rosabyss. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'habitants si profondément sous l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, Héliatronc se retourna dans la bulle et poussa un cri. Elle lâcha la lumiorbe sous l'effet de la surprise. Comme Fire n'osait pas bouger, je ramassai notre source de lumière et découvris ce qui l'avait effrayée.

C'était un Relicanth qui nous dévisageait. Je l'expliquai aux deux autres. Même si je le savais parfaitement pacifique, moi aussi il me faisait froid dans le dos avec son apparence de poisson préhistorique. Je compris mieux pourquoi les humains avaient crus à des monstres dans les temps anciens. Entre les Pokémon que nous voyions dans les profondeurs, sans parler de la taille des Wailord ou du fameux calamar géant, la mer avait de quoi effrayer. Et dire que nous étions en plein dedans… Nous continuâmes à nous enfoncer pendant une durée indéterminée. Notre lumiorbe s'éteignit soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Notre lumiorbe est morte, elle ne marche plus. Attendez j'en ai d'autres…

J'entendis Héliatronc fouiller dans son sac.

\- Ah la voilà ! Iiiiiiih ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Je regardais autour de moi dans le noir pour savoir de quoi parlait mon amie, quand je vis juste devant moi une énorme paire d'yeux jaunes. Je me figeai. J'étais incapable de bouger. Petit à petit, une autre paire apparut, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Et au bout de quelques minutes, il y avait des dizaines de paires d'yeux jaunes nous fixant. Nous nous rendîmes alors compte que ce que nous prenions pour des yeux étaient en fait des petites lumières au bout des antennes de tout un groupe de Loupio, qui nous observaient en souriant. La scène nous rassura et nous réchauffa même le cœur. Ils étaient si nombreux à présent qu'on pouvait voir presque comme en plein jour. Ma mâchoire se décrocha alors.

Autour de nous, des centaines de trésors étaient étalés. Des pierres précieuses, des tas de pièces d'or, des bijoux, des perles, des bourses… Il y avait des plaques en or, une couronne majestueuse, et même des écailles qui devait avoir appartenu à des Pokémon très anciens et gigantesques. Nous étions dans une caverne aux trésors perdus. Les Loupio se mirent à danser autour de nous et des trésors d'un air joyeux. Comme s'ils étaient heureux de nous montrer leur petit jardin secret. La surprise passée, nous nous mimes à débattre sur ce magnifique butin.

\- C'est génial mais d'avoir trouvé ces richesses mais… On ne pourra jamais ramener tout ça !

\- On a qu'à ramener ce qu'on peut alors.

\- Oui mais comment choisir ce qu'on emmène ?

\- Et si c'est trop lourd et qu'on ne peut pas remonter ?

\- Déjà, comment on fait pour les prendre à travers la bulle ?

Ma question arrêta net le débat. Nous nous rapprochâmes avec prudence d'une pierre précieuse proche de nous et nous essayâmes de l'attraper. Cependant, nos pattes se heurtaient à la paroi de la bulle, nous séparant du trésor. Aussitôt les Loupio s'agitèrent. Avec des gestes, ils nous firent comprendre qu'ils voulaient garder ces trésors dans cette caverne.

\- Eh bien voilà qui résout notre problème… soufflai-je. On n'emmène rien.

\- J'aurais bien aimé rapporter un petit quelque chose… dit Fire d'un air déçu.

\- Ben mince alors ! Arriver jusqu'ici et trouver une montagne de trésors pour ne rien ramener c'est frustrant !

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais ces trésors appartiennent aux Loupio. Et puis parfois, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent à leur place. Rappelez-vous, la Falaise Trempée et toutes ses gemmes. Fire et moi on a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, et on a voulu ramener la plus grosse pierre. Finalement c'était un piège et on est rentrés bredouilles. Et la Caverne Cristal. On y est tous allés, mais on ne l'a pas dévalisée de ses cristaux… Hum, bon à part Keunotor qui en a ramassé un. Bref, vous ne trouvez pas tous ces endroits plus beaux quand ils sont encore plein de trésors, plutôt que dépouillés de leurs merveilles ?

Fire et Héliatronc semblèrent réfléchir sur ces paroles.

\- Si… Tu as raison.

\- Et puis on est pas venus pour rien, on a la vue ! Je me souviens au Lac des Brumes, le Maître avait dit que le trésor c'était le paysage, et pas le rouage du temps !

\- Bien pensé ! On peut regarder, mais pas les prendre !

Nous nous contentâmes donc de passer entre les trésors pour mieux les voir, les commentant et essayant d'imaginer d'où ils pouvaient venir. L'un d'entre eux nous intrigua particulièrement. Il était au centre de tous les objets, comme s'il était le plus important. On aurait dit une sorte d'œuf. Il était ovale, transparent, et il y avait une sorte de boule dedans avec du liquide autour. Comme le jaune d'œuf avec le blanc autour. Oui, c'était un œuf.

\- Vous croyez que c'est un œuf de Loupio ? demanda Héliatronc.

\- Probablement… Si c'est vraiment un œuf, à son apparence c'est bien un Pokémon aquatique.

\- Mais pourquoi ils l'ont mis au milieu des trésors et pas avec leurs autres œufs ?

\- Peut être que c'est le seul… Euh… Je n'ai rien dit.

Je pointai du doigt des dizaines de petits œufs de Loupio qui dépassaient d'une cachette entre les rochers. Tandis que nous continuons à parler, la paroi de notre bulle toucha le drôle d'œuf et celui-ci fut aussitôt comme absorbé à l'intérieur. Il avait traversé la bulle et était maintenant de notre coté. Nous restâmes bouches bée.

\- Euh… Les Loupio risquent de ne pas apprécier non ? s'inquiéta Héliatronc.

Je pris l'œuf aussi délicatement que possible et le montrai aux Loupio pour leur faire comprendre que je voulais leur rendre. Mais ces derniers secouèrent la tête en souriant, signe que nous pouvions les garder.

\- Bon ben… On aura au moins un souvenir à garder.

[…]

Nous étions remontés à la surface sans que personne ne nous attaque, et sans rencontrer l'ombre menaçante du Léviator qui nous avait effrayés, à notre grand soulagement. J'avais inspiré un grand coup l'air frais de la nuit, heureuse d'être enfin à l'air libre après tout ce temps enfermée. Lokhlass était venu nous chercher après avoir détecté le signal de notre badge de secours, et nous avait ramenés sur le continent. Il fut le premier à entendre nos aventures sous marines. D'après lui, nous étions restés deux jours sous l'eau. Nous n'avions même pas vu le temps passer, isolés du monde. Nous allâmes nous coucher à la Falaise Sharpedo, après un copieux repas. Le lendemain, nous retournâmes à la Guilde pour raconter toutes nos aventures. Nos amis se sentirent bête de ne pas avoir voulu explorer la Mer Fermée eux aussi. Chacun voulu regarder l'œuf, la seule chose que nous avions pu ramener. La scène se répéta avec les habitants de Bourg Trésor, qui voulait eux aussi tout savoir. Une fois l'agitation calmée, nous pûmes enfin demander son avis à Leveinard sur l'étrange œuf des mers. Elle nous annonça d'un air perplexe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un œuf pareil, et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir nous aider. Nous prîmes donc un soin infini de l'œuf, en le conservant au chaud, en le posant sur un lit de paille douillet comme pour nous. Chaque matin nous allions le confier à Leveinard pendant que nous partions en mission. Héliatronc était d'accord pour que nous le gardions, comme elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper avec son entraînement à la Guilde. Nous avions refusé un œuf abandonné en récompense d'une mission il y a longtemps pour les même raisons. Puis un matin…

\- Lou regarde ! Il a bougé !

\- Hein ? Tu es sûr ?

J'observai l'œuf attentivement, et celui-ci bougea vivement vers la gauche, puis vers la droite.

\- Tu vois ! Je n'ai pas rêvé, il a bougé !

\- Mais alors ça veut dire que… Il va éclore !

Fire et moi nous regardâmes avec émotion. Nous n'avions jamais assisté à la naissance d'un Pokémon. De plus, nous étions impatients de découvrir à quoi ressemblerait le bébé… Quel Pokémon en sortirait ? Un Loupio ? Une autre créature des mers ? Je paniquai soudain.

 _On a récupéré cet œuf au fin fond de l'océan… C'est forcément un Pokémon aquatique ! Il va s'asphyxier !_

L'œuf bougea de plus en plus, et soudain, il se mit à briller. De plus en plus fort. Je vis ensuite sa silhouette se transformer. C'était un adorable petit Pokémon, tout bleu, avec des motifs jaunes autour de ses grands yeux rieurs, un ovale rouge sur le ventre, et des espèces de grandes antennes sur la tête. Il flottait quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il nous observa d'un air surpris, puis il regarda autour de lui. Une fois qu'il eut fini son inspection, il se mit à pousser des petits cris joyeux. Je fus aussitôt rassurée qu'il ne souffre pas du fait de ne pas être dans l'eau.

\- Ooooh ! Je n'avais jamais vu un Pokémon comme lui… s'extasia Fire.

\- Agaaaa ! Kyakyaa ! s'exclama le bébé.

\- Ha ha, il est adorable ! Hé petit, quel genre de Pokémon tu es ?

Le bébé Pokémon regarda Fire et fit un sourire.

\- Poké ?

\- Hum… Il vient de sortir de l'œuf, je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà capable de parler, ni même de nous comprendre. Intervins-je.

\- Tu as raison… Mais alors comment on va faire pour savoir quel Pokémon c'est ? En plus, s'il vient d'aussi profond sous l'océan, on est pas sur que quelqu'un saura ce que c'est…

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, on connaissait tous les Pokémon qu'on a vu sous l'eau, même tout au fond. Regarde les Loupio par exemple.

\- Et Relicanth alors ? On ne le connaissait pas !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais c'est un Pokémon préhistorique, il est extrêmement rare.

\- Alors tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Hum… Son apparence particulière me dit quelque chose… Mais je ne suis pas sûre. On ferait mieux de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Pijako bien sûr ! C'est le chef des renseignements après tout !

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la Guilde. Le bébé nous suivait comme notre ombre, et nous veillâmes à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas. En passant par Bourg Trésor, tous les habitants nous regardèrent et nous posèrent des questions, voulant voir le bébé. D'abord intimidé par la foule, celui-ci finit cependant par être ravi d'être le centre d'attention. Nous réussîmes tant bien que mal à arriver à la Guilde et à voir Pijako. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en apercevant notre petit protégé. Nous lui expliquâmes la situation et il se mit à réfléchir.

\- Hum… D'après votre récit d'hier et son apparence… Ce Pokémon m'a tout l'air d'être Manaphy.

\- Un Manaphy ? répéta Fire.

\- Non pas « un Manaphy » mais Manaphy tout court. corrigeai-je. C'est bien ce que je pensais… Cette apparence si originale ne pouvait pas appartenir à un autre Pokémon.

\- Je vois que ton savoir à propos des Pokémon légendaires est toujours aussi grand Lou. me félicita Pijako.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Un Pokémon légendaire ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Oui. Manaphy est le prince des mers. Il naît tout au fond de l'océan, dans les courants froids. Lorsque sa vie prend fin, un autre œuf prend sa place. Il ne peut y avoir deux Manaphy en même temps, il sera toujours unique.

\- Le prince des mers ? Mais alors… C'est incroyable ! Ça veut dire qu'il est le roi de tous les Pokémon eau ?

\- Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça… le contredis-je. En fait son rôle n'est pas très bien défini. Les humains en savent peu à son propos, sinon que son corps est composé d'eau à 80% et qu'il est très sensible à son environnement. Il peut se lier d'amitié avec n'importe quel Pokémon. Un peu comme le Maître en fait.

Cette remarque nous fit sourire tous les trois. Manaphy nous regardait sans comprendre de quoi on parlait.

\- Eh ben ça alors… On a récupéré un Pokémon légendaire…

\- Vous deux… Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? demanda Pijako.

\- Hem… On y a pas vraiment réfléchi… Les Loupio n'ont émis aucune objection à ce qu'on emporte cet œuf, et on l'a gardé depuis notre exploration… Mais maintenant qu'il a éclot… Je ne sais pas.

\- On pourrait…

La phrase de Fire fut coupée par les cris que se mit soudain à pousser Manaphy. Nous sursautâmes tous et nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Il s'était assis par terre et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je tentai aussitôt de le calmer en le berçant, pensant qu'il voulait être le centre d'attention. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il pleure ? paniqua Fire.

\- J'imagine qu'il a faim. dit Pijako.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut bien lui donner à manger ? Lou ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Les bébés humains ne boivent que du lait !

Je me rendis compte de mon ignorance totale sur les bébés Pokémon et paniquai. Les pleurs de Manaphy me brisaient le cœur.

\- Hum… Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais puisque ce petit est de type eau… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui donner des gelées bleues ? proposa Pijako. Ça passe très bien, il n'aura pas de difficultés à les manger.

\- Des gelées bleues ? D'accord ! On en a plein à la réserve, je vais en chercher !

Je mis Manaphy dans les bras de Fire et courus à la réserve de Mama Kangourex. J'en pris cinq et retournai comme une fusée vers la Guilde. De retour, je tendis une gelée à Manaphy, qui arrêta de pleurer un instant pour la contempler.

\- Tiens Manaphy, mange ça. Ça va te faire du bien. C'est une gelée bleue.

\- Jélébleu ?

Il regarda la gelée, la renifla, puis la prit entre ses petites pattes et croqua dedans. Il la savoura, et son visage s'éclaira d'un air agréablement surpris. Il dévora le reste de la baie. Aussitôt, nous soupirâmes de soulagement.

\- Jélébleu ! Jélébleu !

Il agita ses pattes vers moi et je lui en donnai une deuxième. Je rangeai les autres afin de ne pas le tenter. Il ne fallait pas le gaver non plus, ce serait mauvais pour sa santé. Pijako approuva d'un signe de tête. Nous nous laissâmes tous attendrir par ce petit bout de chou qui suçotait sa gelée avec bonheur.

\- Hum… Pour revenir à ce qu'on va faire de lui… reprit Fire. C'est encore un bébé, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. On ne peut pas le relâcher et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. On pourrait le garder et s'en occuper non ? Quand il sera grand, il pourra faire son choix et aller où il veut.

\- Je suis d'accord. approuvai-je. Bourg Trésor est une ville tranquille, la mer n'est pas loin, on peut trouver des gelées bleues très facilement. Et puis… On est les premières personnes qu'il a vues en sortant de l'œuf. Il doit nous prendre pour ses parents. Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour qu'il grandisse bien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… dit Pijako d'un air incertain.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Manaphy est un Pokémon qui naît et grandit normalement dans la mer. De plus, comme l'a dit Lou, il est très sensible à son environnement. Il n'est pas à sa place sur terre… En plus on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui… Il pourrait manquer de choses qu'on ne trouve que dans la mer.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le lâcher tout seul comme ça…

\- On va bien s'en occuper, on fera attention, c'est juste le temps qu'il grandisse un peu…

Pijako nous observa tour à tour et soupira.

\- …Bon très bien… Si vous insistez.

De retour à la Falaise Sharpedo, nous fîmes visiter les lieux à Manaphy.

\- Regarde Manaphy, ici c'est ta maison.

\- Mézon ?

\- Oui, maison. On va prendre soin de toi petite tête.

\- Mééééézon ! Mézooooon !

Nous avions présenté notre petit protégé à nos amis, et tous s'étaient proposés de nous aider à le faire grandir dans de bonnes conditions. Mama Kangourex et Leveinard étaient les plus enthousiastes. Les Kecleon nous promirent de mettre des gelées bleues de côté pour nous tous les jours. C'était encourageant de voir que tout le monde s'y mettait. Héliatronc voulait que Manaphy l'appelle « Tata », étant donné qu'elle avait trouvé l'œuf avec nous, elle s'en sentait responsable également. Manaphy réclama une autre gelée. Il la dévora puis eut soudain un regard un peu figé, comme s'il allait pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? On vient pourtant de lui donner à manger !

Manaphy ouvrit grand la bouche. Je m'attendais à entendre ses pleurs, mais il bailla longuement et s'allongea. Aussitôt sa respiration se fit lente et régulière. Il s'était endormi sur le coup.

\- Il devait être fatigué après cette journée… C'est épuisant de naître !

Fire rit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, et je le couvris avec une grande feuille fraiche et humide. Les jours suivants, nous faisions visiter les environs à Manaphy pour lui faire faire de l'exercice, nous lui donnions des gelées bleues et nous le couchions tôt pour qu'il ait suffisamment de sommeil. Je lui chantais même une berceuse, presque inutile étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il s'endormait. Il grandissait et apprenait des mots. Il disait bonjour à tous ceux qu'il croisait, ce qui attendrissait les autres Pokémon. Il avait également appris à dire nos noms, mais celui d'Héliatronc était encore trop compliqué pour lui.

\- Bon… Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui ?

\- On pourrait l'emmener à la plage ? Il verrait la mer, ça va lui plaire, surtout que c'est un Pokémon eau.

\- D'accord on fait ça !

A peine arrivé sur la plage, Manaphy se précipita au bord de l'eau et admira la grande étendue d'eau, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Tu vois Manaphy, c'est la mer ! lui dit Fire.

\- Mer ?

\- Oui, c'est de là que tu viens.

Manaphy se mit à jouer avec l'eau en chantonnant. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Nous jouâmes avec lui sur la plage toute la journée, et pour une fois, nous le laissâmes se coucher suffisamment tard pour voir le spectacle des Krabby. De retour à la maison, il s'endormit aussitôt, un sourire profondément heureux sur les lèvres.

[…]

 _Fire et Lou dormaient depuis longtemps déjà. Manaphy se réveilla et ouvrit ses petits yeux. Il observa ses parents adoptifs un instant, puis tourna la tête vers l'ouverture de la falaise. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda la mer. Son regard se perdit dans les remous de l'eau, comme hypnotisé. Silencieux, il écoutait l'appel de l'océan, le chant des vagues et le murmure de l'écume._

[…]

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillâmes de bonne humeur. Mais lorsque nous nous tournâmes vers Manaphy pour lui dire bonjour, nous eûmes la désagréable surprise de trouver son lit vide, sans aucune trace de lui.

\- Oh non ! Manaphy ! Ou est ce qu'il est passé ?!

Mon premier réflexe fut de regarder en bas de la falaise. Je me trouvais soudain stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à installer une barrière de sécurité pour l'empêcher de s'approcher et de tomber. Heureusement, il n'y était pas.

\- Il a dû aller visiter Bourg Trésor tout seul, il faut aller le chercher !

Nous nous précipitâmes hors de notre cachette et nous demandâmes à tous les habitants de Bourg Trésor s'ils l'avaient aperçu, mais personne ne l'avait vu passer. La panique nous gagna. Il pouvait se blesser facilement, se perdre, et prendre peur. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre des pleurs, mais rien à faire. Alors que nous allions voir à la Guilde, nous croisâmes Pijako au croisement.

\- Ah équipe Blast ! J'allais vous rendre visite justement ! Je venais prendre des nouvelles du petit Manaphy. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pijako ! C'est terrible ! Manaphy a disparu justement !

\- Couaac ?! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

\- On ne sait pas, tout se passait bien, et ce matin nous avons trouvé son lit vide !

\- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit de prendre grand soin de ce bébé !

\- Mais hier encore il n'y avait aucun problème ! Je ne comprends pas !

\- Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, il est trop petit pour se balader tout seul ! Vite il faut le retrouver !

Pijako s'élança aussitôt à sa recherche. Je m'apprêtai à recommencer à courir quand j'eus une idée.

\- Fire ! Je crois que je sais où il est allé !

\- Hein ? Où ça ?

\- Sur la plage !

\- Allons-y, vite !

Nous nous précipitâmes sur la plage. Mon intuition était bonne, nous trouvâmes le petit Manaphy au bord de l'eau, en train de contempler l'océan.

\- Manaphy ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Pourquoi es-tu parti tout seul comme ça ?

Le petit Pokémon ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la mer, une expression de vide sur le visage. Soudain, il ferma les yeux et s'écroula. Nous le rattrapâmes aussitôt.

\- Oh non ! C'est grave, il est brulant de fièvre !

Nous le ramenâmes à la falaise et l'allongeâmes sur son lit. Il respirait faiblement. Pijako débarqua chez nous, et fut soulagé en apercevant Manaphy. Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée. Il reprit sa mine inquiète lorsqu'il toucha le front du bébé Pokémon.

\- Mes aïeux, mais il a une fièvre épouvantable !

\- On l'a trouvé sur la plage en train de regarder la mer. Mais il ne disait rien et il s'est écroulé tout à coup…

\- Pijako qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Son mal doit être causé par l'inadaptation de son environnement… C'est ce que je pensais, Manaphy a besoin de grandir en milieu marin… Il est malade car notre environnement est beaucoup trop différent de celui de la mer. Il n'est pas adapté à la vie sur terre…

\- C'est notre faute… On aurait du t'écouter Pijako…

\- Les regrets son inutiles maintenant, ce qu'il faut c'est guérir au plus vite ce petit.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il lui faut… Manaphy est le géniteur d'un autre Pokémon. Les Phione. Elles sont très rares et ressemblent énormément à Manaphy. On dit qu'elles détiennent la Rosée Phione, qui est capable de guérir n'importe quelle maladie.

\- Où peut-on les trouver ?

\- Elles vivent dans la Mer Prodige, à l'ouest de la région.

\- On doit aller chercher ce remède !

\- Allez-y, je vais rester ici et veiller sur Manaphy. Leveinard et Eoko viendront m'aider. Faites vite…

Nous préparâmes notre sac aussi rapidement que possible, nous primes la CS plongée et nous fonçâmes demander son aide à Lokhlass. Celui-ci accepta aussitôt et nagea aussi vite que possible. Le trajet nous prit tout de même une bonne partie de la journée. Nous plongeâmes avec la CS, et dès que la bulle se fut formée autour de nous, je mis le turbo. La Mer Prodige était une de ces mers dont j'avais parlé à Fire et Héliatronc lors de notre exploration de la Mer Fermée. Elle était claire, tellement claire que le soleil filtrait parfaitement à travers l'eau et éclairait loin en dessous de la surface. De plus, la mer était peu profonde. Nous atteignîmes le fond alors que la lumière baissait, signe que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Le fond était recouvert d'un sable doré scintillant, de coraux et de Pokémon aquatiques de toutes les couleurs. Pas de Sharpedo ou de Relicanth effrayants. Ici, il n'y avait que des petits Pokémon aquatiques qui jouaient avec insouciance.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Où sont les Phione ? On ne peut même pas demander notre chemin… Et si elles n'étaient qu'une légende ?

Je regardais désespérément autour de moi quand Fire me secoua l'épaule.

\- Lou regarde ! Là ! Il y a l'entrée d'une grotte !

Fire disait vrai. On aurait dit l'entrée d'un temple. Les rochers clairs et arrondis laissaient une ouverture, et j'aurais juré voir des motifs gravés dans la roche. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration. Bien que l'endroit fût magnifique et que j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter un lieu pareil, nous devions faire vite. Je dirigeai la bulle vers la grotte. L'intérieur était une sorte de pièce gigantesque à ciel ouvert, laissant les rayons du soleil l'envahir. Je découvris avec stupéfaction l'épave d'un immense bateau ancien, avec ses voiles et ses trésors éparpillés partout.

 _Les mers renferment décidément de nombreuses surprises…_

Nous nous avançâmes dans la grotte, vers l'épave. Rapidement, nous aperçûmes des petits Pokémon bleu en sortir et venir avec curiosité vers nous.

\- Regarde Lou ! Ils ressemblent beaucoup à Manaphy ! Tu crois que ce sont les Phione ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances. Maintenant comment on fait pour leur parler ?

\- Nous vous entendons. déclara soudainement l'une des Phione.

\- Ça alors ! On peut communiquer à travers la bulle ? Incroyable !

\- Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous !

\- Phione… Nous venons de loin, de la terre, pour vous rencontrer. Nous…

Mais je fus interrompue par un rugissement sonore. Nous nous retournâmes vivement, et je pâlis en apercevant un gigantesque Léviator. Il nagea rapidement vers les Phione, et je lus dans son regard qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions.

\- Ha ha ha ! Je vous ai enfin retrouvé ! Vous êtes les Phione n'est-ce pas ! Vous gardez la rosée Phione, ce remède incroyable ! Je suis venu depuis la Mer Fermée pour vous retrouver ! Réjouissez-vous ! Désormais vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Vous allez fabriquer cette rosée et travailler pour moi !

\- Ça m'étonnerait. lâchai-je.

Je regrettai aussitôt cette phrase qui m'avait échappée. Nous étions contre un adversaire bien plus puissant que nous, et pas dans notre élément. Comment étions-nous sensés nous battre en restant dans une bulle qui nous séparait de notre adversaire ? De plus, ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle nous protège de ses attaques. Léviator se tourna vers nous avec un air mauvais, et éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher microbe ? Je vais t'avaler tout rond, ça va te calmer !

Sans plus attendre, je fis demi-tour et je mis le turbo. Le Léviator se lança à notre poursuite. Je fis accélérer la vitesse de notre vaisseau et filait aussi vite que je le pouvais. Notre poursuivant était plus rapide que nous, cette situation ne pouvait pas s'éterniser.

\- Fire prends les commandes ! Je vais essayer un truc !

Je passais la CS à Fire qui se mit à diriger la bulle. Pendant ce temps, je me concentrai pour essayer de lancer une attaque à travers la paroi. Les attaques physiques étaient exclues, mais je pouvais tenter autre chose. Je réussi à lancer une puissante attaque vibrobscur qui traversa la bulle sans l'exploser et atteignit Léviator, qui ne s'y attendait pas, en pleine tête. Une drôle de bataille commença alors, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir me battre pour de vrai et ni d'être libre de mes mouvements me gênait. Il était trop puissant pour que je lui fasse réellement des dégâts. Léviator nous rattrapait. Il ouvrit grand la gueule, prêt à nous avaler. Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, paniquée. Soudain, il y eut comme un grand choc et je vis que Léviator ne nous suivait plus. Il s'était arrêté net et semblait assommé. En regardant mieux, je compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Fire nous avait fait passer par un trou trop petit pour lui, et dans le feu de l'action, il n'y avait pas prêté garde et nous avait suivis, s'assommant tout seul. Je me tournai vers Fire qui arborait un sourire malicieux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Bien joué partenaire !

\- Préviens le shérif Magnézone avec le badge d'explorateur ! Sinon il recommencera quand il se réveillera !

\- Tu crois qu'il a une équipe sous marine ?

\- Oui, je les ai vus à l'œuvre une fois. Ils ont une prison pour les Pokémon eau, ne t'en fais pas.

J'obéis tandis que Fire nous faisait revenir vers la grotte des Phione. Celles-ci sortirent timidement en voyant que c'était nous.

\- O-Où est Léviator ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est K.O., et nous avons appelé la police. Il ne vous menacera plus.

\- Oh… Vous nous avez… sauvées… Merci !

Elles commencèrent à faire une ronde autour de nous, à danser et à chanter.

\- Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier ?

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Nous étions venus vous demander de l'aide, alors si vous pouviez nous rendre ce service… Nous serions quittes.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

\- Voilà… Il y a quelques jours, au cours d'une exploration sous marine, nous avons ramené quelque chose avec nous qui s'est révélé être en fait l'œuf de Manaphy.

Les Phione retinrent leur souffle, surprises par cette nouvelle.

\- On sait que Manaphy est l'auteur de vos jours… Son œuf a éclot, et il a vécu avec nous ces derniers jours. Seulement… il n'est pas fait pour vivre sur terre, et il est tombé gravement malade…

\- Nous avons besoin d'un peu de votre Rosée Phione pour le guérir, c'est urgent…

Nous laissâmes les Phione digérer cette nouvelle.

\- Notre Rosée doit servir à tout le monde, tous ceux qui en ont besoin. Vos intentions sont honorables. Vous nous avez sauvées, et vous essayez maintenant de sauver le prince Manaphy… Nous acceptons avec joie !

\- Merci… Merci !

J'étais immensément soulagée. Mais il restait encore à apporter le remède à Manaphy, en espérant que son état ne s'était pas aggravé… Deux Phione retournèrent dans l'épave, et au bout de quelques minutes, elles ressortirent avec une petite fiole. Elle nous tendit le flacon, qui passa à travers la bulle comme par magie. Je m'en emparai et nous remerciâmes chaleureusement les Phione.

\- Nous allons vous raccompagner, vous irez plus vite !

\- Comment ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, elles encerclèrent notre bulle, et commencèrent à nager en la poussant vers le haut. De plus en plus vite. Nous allions à une vitesse incroyable, et le trajet fut bien plus court qu'à l'allée. Une fois de retour à la surface, nous pûmes constater qu'il faisait encore nuit. Lokhlass arriva rapidement, et nous sautâmes sur son dos.

\- Merci encore les Phione ! Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez !

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions ! Bonne chance pour sauver le petit prince !

\- Merci, vivez en paix !

Lokhlass fit de son mieux pour rejoindre au plus vite la plage. Nous arrivâmes au petit matin à Bourg Trésor, alors que les commerçants commençaient à ouvrir. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une journée depuis notre départ, mais nous étions très inquiets pour Manaphy. Nous remerciâmes rapidement Lokhlass et nous nous précipitâmes à la Falaise Sharpedo, épuisés par notre nuit blanche remplie d'action. Pijako releva vivement la tête à notre approche, et les cernes sous ses yeux nous apprirent qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil non plus.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! Vous avez la Rosée Phione ?

\- On l'a… Tiens…

Pijako prit la fiole, ouvrit délicatement la bouche de Manaphy et lui fit avaler le liquide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux, et avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux. Je l'entendis murmurer.

\- Merci… Lou… Fire…

\- Ça a l'air de marcher !

\- Ouf, il va mieux ! Je suis content !

\- Il devrait aller mieux après deux ou trois jours de repos. nous indiqua Pijako.

\- Quel soulagement… Manaphy…

Nous confiâmes Manaphy aux bons soins de Leveinard et Eoko, et nous rattrapâmes un peu notre sommeil manquant. Quelques jours plus tard, Manaphy était debout et se sentait en pleine forme. Il chantait et dansait, comme avant. Nous étions immensément soulagés. Pijako nous prit cependant à part.

\- Lou… Fire… Manaphy est de nouveau sur pieds mais…

\- Oui… On sait… Pour bien grandir, Manaphy a besoin de retourner dans la mer…

\- Mais comment on va faire ? On ne peut pas le relâcher comme ça dans la nature…

\- Je connais un spécialiste qui pourra s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand. Il prendra soit de lui.

\- D'accord… Merci Pijako…

Nous passâmes la journée sur la plage, en compagnie de notre petit protégé, tout en sachant que c'étaient la dernière avec lui. Nous fîmes de notre mieux pour jouer avec Manaphy sans rien laisser paraitre, mais le soir venu, Pijako revint avec un autre Pokémon, un Kaimorse. Nous comprîmes que le temps de la séparation était venu.

\- Le Maître et moi-même nous sommes concertés, et nous avons fait appel à Kaimorse pour prendre soin de Manaphy. nous annonça Pijako. Il l'élèvera dans la mer, dans son milieu naturel.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Grodoudou m'a expliqué tout ce que je devais savoir à son sujet. nous rassura Kaimorse. Vous avez ma parole, je prends la responsabilité d'élever et de m'occuper de ce petit.

\- On te le confie… Prends en bien soin… dit Fire d'une voix étranglée.

Je me tournai vers Manaphy et posai une patte sur sa joue.

\- Manaphy… Maintenant tu dois nous promettre que tu seras bien sage et que tu écouteras Kaimorse, d'accord ? Sois heureux Manaphy… On ne t'oubliera jamais…

Je sentais l'émotion me nouer la gorge. Je pris Manaphy dans mes bras, et Fire nous rejoignit. Le petit prince des mers ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et j'essayais d'empêcher mes larmes de couler devant lui. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. La séparation serait forcément douloureuse, mais c'était pour son bien. Pijako semblait sur le point de pleurer, lui aussi.

\- Faire durer les adieux n'en sera que plus douloureux… Il faut y aller maintenant… Kaimorse, je t'en prie…

\- Oui… Nous y allons Manaphy.

Celui-ci nous dévisagea un par un sans comprendre. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, il voyait nos mines tristes, mais ne savait pas qu'il allait nous quitter… Kaimorse attrapa doucement Manaphy et entra dans l'eau. Manaphy saisit enfin qu'on nous séparait, et il se mit à s'agiter pour échapper à l'emprise de Kaimorse. Mais celui-ci le tenait fermement. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans l'eau, tandis que Manaphy pleurait et criait nos noms. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait nous quitter… Pourquoi on l'enlevait à ses proches… Pourquoi nous laissions Kaimorse faire sans rien dire… Je laissai enfin mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues…


	26. La Grotte Egide

Nous n'avions gardé Manaphy que peu de temps, mais cela avait suffi pour que l'on s'attache. Après tout, nous l'avions ramené, nous l'avions vu éclore, nous l'avions nourri, bercé, câliné, réconforté, nous avions joué avec lui… Nous avions pris soin de lui, comme des parents. L'absence de Manaphy nous pesait. Pas seulement à nous, mais aussi aux membres de la Guilde et aux habitants de Bourg Trésor. Même Pijako essaya de nous consoler gentiment. Tout le monde était triste de voir repartir le petit. Mais nous savions tous que c'était pour son bien. Nous espérions seulement qu'il ne nous oublierait pas, et que nous le reverrions un jour, peut-être… Au cours d'une mission, on nous proposa un œuf en récompense, mais nous refusâmes, pas prêts à remplacer Manaphy. Nous allâmes au Café Spinda et nous nous joignîmes à l'équipe Miam-miam et l'équipe Coupe pour discuter.

\- A propos d'adieux… Nous allons bientôt partir nous aussi. nous annonça Mangriff.

\- Hein ? Mais où ça ?

\- Nous sommes restés trop longtemps sans bouger à Bourg Trésor. expliqua Insécateur. Nous avons besoin d'aventures, de voir le monde !

\- Désolé, on devrait plutôt vous remonter le moral, mais il fallait qu'on vous le dise. s'excusa Sablaireau.

\- Ce n'est rien… Vous partez quand ?

\- Dans une semaine. Le temps de faire les préparatifs et pour profiter une dernière fois du coin…

\- Une dernière fois ? répéta Fire.

\- Je doute que nous reviendrons un jour… dit Sablaireau d'un air désolé. Nous partons vers l'inconnu.

\- Oh non ! Alors ça veut dire… Qu'on ne vous reverra plus…?

\- Qui sait de quoi la vie est faite ? Il n'est pas exclu qu'on soit amenés à se croiser, au cours d'une exploration ou d'une autre aventure. positiva Insécateur.

\- On vous écrira, c'est promis. ajouta Mangriff.

Nous levâmes tous notre verre, et nous bûmes à cette promesse. Nous passâmes une agréable soirée en compagnie de nos amis, puis au moment de partir, Chenipotte nous prit à part.

\- Vous savez… Tout ce qu'on s'est dit ce soir… Enfin, je réfléchis depuis un bout de temps… Je vais parler à Hélédelle. En tant que meneuse, j'ai pleinement confiance en elle… Mais je veux avoir le cœur net. Je dois savoir si je suis une proie potentielle pour elle ou si nous sommes vraiment amis.

\- C'est une sage décision. Les vrais amis se parlent et se disent tout. Tant qu'il y aura ce doute entre vous, vous ne serez pas pleinement en harmonie. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'au fond de toi tu connais déjà la réponse. Tu connais Hélédelle mieux que personne. lui dis-je en souriant.

Chenipotte me retourna mon sourire et nous remercia. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en voyant l'équipe Coupe dire au revoir à tous leurs amis.

 _Décidément… Tout le monde s'en va. Manaphy… L'équipe Coupe… Et on a aucune certitude de revoir l'un ou l'autre un jour. Quelle poisse…_

Heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous lamenter, car quelques jours plus tard, un évènement nous remonta le moral. Alors que nous allions comme d'habitude choisir une mission à la Guilde, nous trouvâmes l'étage complètement désert.

Eoko n'était pas à son poste, le panneau d'affichage n'était pas à jour. Nous trouvâmes aussitôt cela suspect. Cela n'était jamais arrivé depuis que nous avions rejoint la Guilde, et à part une réunion matinale prolongée à l'extrême, je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu empêcher nos amis d'être déjà au travail. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Nous entendîmes des voix venant de l'étage inférieur et nous nous y précipitâmes. A notre grand soulagement, tous les membres de la Guilde étaient là, ressemblés en cercle autour de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ils semblaient très excités et parlaient tous en même temps.

\- Ben mince alors j'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Une équipe aussi célèbre, ici, à la Guilde !

\- DITES je peux avoir un autographe ? S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Nous nous approchâmes pour voir ce qui se passait. Au milieu du cercle formé par nos amis se trouvaient trois Pokémon que je n'avais jamais rencontrés.

\- Pijako ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui ces Pokémon ?

\- Pardon ?! Ne me dites pas que vous recommencez à mettre les pattes dans le plat, vous deux ? s'exclama Pijako d'un air outré. Ce trio adorable est l'équipe Charme ! Les célèbres chasseuses de trésors ! Elles n'ont jamais échoué une seule de leurs explorations. Quand elles jettent leur dévolu sur un trésor, elles parviennent toujours à mettre la patte dessus. Elles ont même obtenu le grade Maître, qui est réservé aux meilleurs explorateurs du monde. Grâce à ce grade, elles pourraient même former leur propre Guilde… Et elles ne sont pas seulement extrêmement douées ! Elles sont belles, fortes et élégantes ! Leur style est inimitable ! C'est ce qui les a rendues si célèbres…

Je remarquai que Pijako en parlait avec admiration et enthousiasme. Lui qui était si sérieux et impassible d'habitude, cela me fit sourire franchement.

\- Au milieu, le Pokémon marron aux grandes oreilles, c'est Lockpin, la meneuse. C'est la plus belle, et c'est elle qui prend les décisions. Elle garde toujours le sourire quoi qu'il arrive. Au fond, c'est Gardevoir, la plus raffinée et élégante. C'est aussi la plus intelligente, c'est elle qui élabore les stratégies. Et la plus proche de nous, c'est Charmina, la plus gracieuse et la plus forte.

\- Waouh c'est génial qu'une équipe aussi célèbre rende visite à la Guilde ! s'exclama Fire. Mais… Pourquoi elles nous rendent visite d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est la question que je me pose moi aussi… répondis pensivement Pijako.

J'observai le trio. Elles avaient toutes les trois une apparence humanoïde et des formes qui les rendaient très attirantes. Lockpin avait de la fourrure au niveau des poignets qu'elle tenait contre son torse, et au niveau des mollets, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle portait des bottes. Ses grandes oreilles donnaient l'illusion d'une cascade de cheveux bouclés dans son dos. Gardevoir dégageait une impression de douceur et de sagesse infinie. La constitution de son corps donnait l'impression qu'elle portait une longue robe flottant au vent avec un décolleté, et une coupe de cheveux dite « au casque ». Je trouvais Charmina beaucoup moins jolie que ses partenaires. Elle était trop musclé et peu féminine. Mais elle avait tout de même un petit côté oriental charmeur, avec son espèce de pantalon gonflé et ses chaussures pointues. Je devais admettre que j'étais un peu jalouse en les voyant. Depuis que je m'étais transformée en Pokémon, je ne m'étais jamais préoccupée de mon apparence. Je pensais que cela n'avait pas d'importance chez les Pokémon, que tous les membres d'une même espèce se ressemblaient tous. Mais voir cette équipe si jolie, si gracieuse et si féminine me prouvait le contraire. Du point de vue d'un humain comme d'un Pokémon, elles étaient belles et pleines de charme, c'était indéniable. La porte du bureau de Grodoudou s'ouvrit et celui-ci en sortit soudain avec son habituel « Amis du jour, bonjour ! » Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et l'équipe Charme parut aussitôt enchantée.

\- Oh Grodoudou, mon chéri ! s'exclama Lockpin. Ça faisait une éternité mon biquet !

Toutes les mâchoires des Pokémon présents se décrochèrent, y compris la mienne, celles de Fire et de Pijako.

 _Maître Grodoudou a… Une petite amie ?! Il sort avec Lockpin ?! Je n'y crois pas !_

\- Te voilà devenu Maître d'une Guilde ! Ça alors ! continua Charmina.

\- Ça faisait si longtemps Grodoudou ! roucoula Gardevoir.

\- Oui, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Comment allez-vous mesdemoiselles ? demanda Grodoudou.

Je tentai de refermer ma bouche, sans succès. Non seulement Grodoudou connaissait l'équipe Charme et semblait avoir une relation ambigüe avec au moins l'une d'entre elles, mais en plus, il venait de s'exprimer… Eh bien, sans parler comme un bébé. Sans gazouiller, sans chantonner. Il avait parlé normalement. Je me demandai s'il agissait différemment avec certaines personnes, et s'il le faisait consciemment.

\- Un bail… ? Mais alors…

\- Maître ! Vous connaissez l'équipe Charme ? demanda vivement Pijako en battant des ailes.

Pijako semblait affolé de ne pas être au courant d'une telle chose à propos de son Maître vénéré.

\- Bien sûr qu'on le connait ! Grodoudou était un combattant féroce ! dit joyeusement Charmina.

\- Je confirme ! Il était coquet, mais personne ne pouvait le battre ! renchérit Lockpin.

\- C'était la classe !

\- Eh dis donc Maître ! intervint Ecrapince. Comment ça se fait que vous connaissez l'équipe Charme ?

\- Eh bien, ce sont des amies de longue date ! dit simplement Grodoudou.

\- C'est exact, nous étions les partenaires d'exploration de Grodoudou ! expliqua Lockpin.

\- QUOI ?!

Le silence tomba d'un coup.

\- Le Maître… Et l'équipe Charme…? bredouilla Pijako pour lui-même, comme s'il tentait de réaliser.

Grodoudou ne releva pas et s'adressa à ses ex-partenaires.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous les filles ?

\- Oui, en effet. On a un quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu te souviens de cette clé que nous avions trouvée il y a longtemps ? demanda Gardevoir.

\- A l'époque on ne savait pas à quoi elle servait. Et aujourd'hui, après de nombreuses recherches, nous avons enfin trouvé ! s'exclama Charmina. Il existe un endroit appelé la Grotte Egide, et une serrure correspond à la forme de la clé.

\- On dit que cette grotte renferme de nombreux trésors ! Et nous avons jeté notre dévolu dessus ! Dis Grodoudou chéri… minauda Lockpin. Cette clé… C'est toi qui l'as gardée. Tu l'as encore n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une clé ? Elle ressemblait à quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens plus du tout ! Titiliti !

Grodoudou se remit à gazouiller. Il avait retrouvé son attitude habituelle, celle que nous lui connaissions. C'était souvent comme ça quand on essayait de parler sérieusement avec lui.

\- Quoi ?! Nous avons fait beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir cette clé ! Et toi tu oses nous dire que tu l'as perdue ? s'échauffa Charmina.

\- Je reconnais bien là Grodoudou… Certaines choses ne changeront jamais… soupira Gardevoir.

J'étais bien d'accord avec elle. C'était lui le Grodoudou que nous connaissions tous, ici, à la Guilde. Elle se tourna vers sa meneuse et se mit à chuchoter.

\- Lockpin, le cadeau…

\- Oui ! Grodoudou… Nous t'avons apporté un petit cadeau ! Ton mets préféré ! Une pomme parfaite !

Le visage de Grodoudou prit un air très intéressé et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Lockpin lui donna la pomme et il commença à jouer avec en la faisant rouler sur sa tête, comme à son habitude.

\- Oh merci mes amies ! Pomme parfaite ! Lalala…

\- Alors Grodoudou… reprit Lockpin avec douceur. A propos de cette clé…?

Le Maître commença à parler sans cesser de jouer avec la pomme. Il avait l'air hypnotisé, comme si la pomme avait un effet magique sur lui. On aurait dit qu'il était possible de lui faire avouer n'importe quoi en détournant son attention avec une pomme.

\- Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Cette clé-là ! Celle qui est en forme de Zarbi ! Je reviens !

Il disparut dans son bureau. J'entendis Pijako marmonner quelque chose comme « Connaître aussi bien le Maître… » On entendit Grodoudou crier « TADAAA », puis il y eut un grand vacarme et un tremblement qui fit sursauter tout le monde, comme si une maison venait de s'écrouler. Au bout de quelques minutes, Grodoudou revint avec un objet étrange dans les pattes et le tendit à Lockpin. C'était bien une clé, et elle avait la forme d'un Zarbi tout en zigzags. Celui qui avait inspiré la lettre G, plus précisément.

\- Ouiiiii ! C'est bien ça ! s'exclama Lockpin, toute excitée. Nous allons pouvoir entrer dans la Grotte Egide ! Merci Grodoudou ! Dis… Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Ce serait comme au bon vieux temps ! Toi et nous…

Je me demandais ce qu'allait répondre le Maître. Un instant, je l'imaginai accepter et reprendre goût aux explorations avec ses anciennes partenaires, puis repartir avec elles et abandonner la Guilde. Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à y avoir pensé, car beaucoup attendait sa réponse avec un air inquiet.

\- Youhou une pomme parfaite ! Merci amies de moi !

Tous les Pokémon présents eurent l'air consterné ou désespéré. Parfois les deux en même temps. Certains ricanèrent. Grodoudou était décidément une énigme.

\- Toi alors… Tu n'as vraiment pas changé… lâcha Gardevoir.

\- Bon eh bien… Nous y allons alors. On repassera te voir après notre exploration. A bientôt Grodoudou !

Les apprentis s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. Au moment où elles passèrent près de nous, Fire s'avança.

\- Euh… Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Hum… On peut se joindre à vous pour l'exploration ?

Il avait agi avec une audace que je ne lui connaissais pas. Aussitôt, toute la Guilde fût en ébullition.

\- Ben mince alors ! Je veux venir moi aussi !

\- MOI AUSSI !

\- Explorer avec l'équipe Charme… Je veux en être !

\- Eh dis donc moi aussi je viens !

\- Et moi !

\- S'il vous plait laissez-moi venir aussi !

Les filles de l'équipe Charme nous regardèrent tous d'un air surpris, puis un sourire naquit sur leurs visages charmeurs.

\- Hi hi hi ! Vous êtes tous adorables ! C'est d'accord !

Il y eut une explosion de joie dans la Guilde. Tous sautillaient et se trémoussaient, impatients de lancer dans cette aventure. Nos amis de la Guilde étaient fous de joie d'avoir la chance de pouvoir explorer avec une équipe aussi célèbre. Quant à Fire, je ne saurais dire s'il leur avait demandé ça à cause de leur charme ou pour l'exploration elle-même. Et moi, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit. Un lieu inexploré, abritant moult trésors, une clé en forme de Zarbi… Et une équipe dont nous avions certainement des choses à apprendre ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour me convaincre.

\- Merci beaucoup !

\- C'est un plaisir ! Vous êtes tous si enthousiastes !

Elles nous indiquèrent l'emplacement de la grotte sur nos cartes miracle, puis elles partirent les premières pour ouvrir la porte. Chacun commença ses préparatifs. La nouvelle de la venue de l'équipe Charme fit rapidement le tour de Bourg Trésor, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Héliatronc ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier, Ecrapince ne cessait de répéter « eh ben dis donc ! », Ramboum pleura de joie, et Keunotor rougissait en espérant que l'équipe Charme lui ferait des compliments ou le trouverait mignon. Beaucoup voulait leur autographe. Seul Mama Kangourex gardait la tête froide.

\- Vous savez, l'équipe Charme ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas tout ce tapage autour d'elle. C'est vrai, elles sont jolies, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spécial ? La célébrité fait vraiment tourner la tête des gens…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mama, tu es cent fois plus jolie qu'elles ! lui dis-je en souriant.

Même si les filles de l'équipe Charme étaient plus jolies et plus gracieuses, Mama avait bien plus d'importance et de valeur pour moi que ces filles célèbres dont je ne savais rien. Mama nous sourit chaleureusement, touchée par cette petite phrase qu'elle savait pleine d'affection. Nous finîmes nos préparatifs, puis nous retournâmes à la Guilde pour partir avec les autres. Nous aurions pût nous rendre directement à la Grotte Egide sans attendre nos amis puisque nous étions indépendants, mais c'était d'instinct que nous étions allés attendre le départ à la Guilde, comme au bon vieux temps. Nous en faisions partie à tout jamais. Une fois la Guilde fermée à clé, toute la joyeuse petite troupe se mit en marche. Finalement, l'équipe Charme allait pouvoir explorer avec Grodoudou, qui marchait en tête en chantonnant. Tous les apprentis étaient en ébullition. Ils n'étaient pas repartis en expédition depuis le Lac des Brumes et n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'aller au Village Shaymin. De bons souvenirs nous revinrent aussitôt en tête. La grotte était plutôt proche de la ville, dans une grande forêt à peine à trois heures de marche. L'entrée était immense, tout en pierre, comme si c'était l'antre d'un monstre gigantesque.

\- Youpi ce doit être ici ! s'exclama Grodoudou en se plantant devant la porte.

\- Eh dis donc c'est normal une entrée aussi grande ?

\- Mwéhéhé ça devait ressembler à un énorme rocher avant que l'équipe Charme ne l'ouvre.

\- C'est si mystérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver à l'intérieur ?

\- Y aura p't'être des trucs à manger… Des trucs bons ou rares…

\- Iiiiih tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton ventre !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On ENTRE ?

L'intérieur de la grotte était tout aussi étrange. Alors que je m'attendais à un décor sauvage comme n'importe quelle grotte, les parois et le sol étaient en dalles de pierre. On aurait plutôt dit un sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, il y avait une sorte d'énorme stèle au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle l'équipe Charme était penchée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à part un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la grotte, au fond de la pièce. L'équipe Charme se retourna et nous accueillit avec de grands sourires, surtout en voyant Grodoudou.

\- Oh mon biquet, tu es venu ! minauda à nouveau Lockpin.

\- Ben ouais !

\- Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer l'exploration ! s'impatienta Charmina.

\- Eh dis donc ! C'est quoi ce truc-là ? demanda Ecrapince en désignant la stèle.

\- Y a de drôles de symboles gravés dessus sapristi !

\- Oui, c'est sûrement l'énigme qu'il faut résoudre pour progresser dans le donjon ! déclara Gardevoir.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le chemin au fond de la pièce est déjà débloqué ? demandai-je.

\- Excellente question ma biche ! me félicita Lockpin. Je suppose que la clé pour résoudre ce mystère est là-bas !

\- Le problème… C'est qu'il faudrait savoir ce qui est écrit… Ça fait partie de l'énigme. Et on ne sait pas le déchiffrer… soupira Gardevoir.

Tous s'approchèrent et observèrent la stèle. Une fois que chacun fut passé, je l'examinai à mon tour. J'eus un sourire en songeant que j'allais encore me faire remarquer.

\- C'est du zarbi.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. L'équipe Charme prit un air intéressé.

\- Le langage Zarbi ? Alors c'est ça ? Je n'en avais jamais vu… souffla Gardevoir en observant les symboles gravés sur la stèle.

\- Nous voilà avec un premier indice ! s'enthousiasma Lockpin.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? me pressa Triopikeur.

\- « Ice. » Et en dessous c'est écrit normalement « Si vous cherchez un passage, fermez les yeux et présentez vos preuves. »

\- Cette partie-là on l'avait lue. Mais « Ice », ça veut dire quoi ? interrogea Charmina.

\- Eh bien, le langage Zarbi a inspiré l'écriture qu'utilisent les humains. expliquai-je. C'est de l'anglais.

\- De l'anglais ? répéta Eoko sans comprendre.

\- Attends… dit Fire en réfléchissant. Tu avais déjà parlé de « l'anglais » quand on avait choisi le nom de notre équipe… C'est une langue humaine c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, tu as bonne mémoire Fire ! Les humains n'ont pas un langage universel comme nous, il en existe des centaines !

\- Mais comment ils font pour se comprendre entre eux alors ? demanda Triopikeur avec curiosité.

\- On verra ça un autre jour ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, oui ou non ? s'impatienta Charmina.

\- Ça veut dire « glace ».

\- Glace ? Alors il faut peut-être chercher quelque chose en rapport avec le froid ou avec le type glace… supposa Eoko.

\- A mon avis, le passage au fond de la pièce permet d'aller chercher les preuves dont parle l'énigme. Une fois qu'on les a trouvées, il faut les ramener ici et fermer les yeux. déclara Lockpin.

\- Et l'indice pour trouver la preuve est « glace ». résuma Gardevoir.

\- Très bien ! Nous partons devant ! Grodoudou, tu viens avec nous ?

\- D'accord les filles ! Pijako ! Tu viens aussi ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous encombrer lors de vos retrouvailles, Maître.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, bonne chance à tous ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Ils partirent devant, nous laissant nous organiser pour la suite des évènements. Pijako se mit avec Triopikeur et Cradopaud, Ramboum fit équipe avec Taupiqueur et Ecrapince, tandis que Keunotor partait avec Eoko et Héliatronc. Fire et moi laissâmes nos amis prendre de l'avance, et j'attendis qu'ils soient tous partis pour me tourner vers Fire.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas pour rien que ce mot a été écrit en anglais. Il vaut mieux ne pas le traduire.

\- Donc on ne doit pas chercher « glace » mais « Ice » ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit aux autres ?

Je lui fis un sourire espiègle.

\- Que le meilleur gagne.

Fire éclata de rire et nous nous mîmes en route. Le passage formait comme une sorte de petit labyrinthe. C'était un couloir très large qui se séparait régulièrement en différents chemins. Les murs étaient en dalles de pierres eux aussi, et des zarbi étaient gravés dessus tout le long. Nous marchâmes au hasard en essayant de ne pas faire demi-tour. J'essayais d'utiliser ma détection d'auras pour capter le bon chemin mais…

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? me demanda Fire.

\- Eh bien… C'est une sensation étrange que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Il n'y a pas de bon chemin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est difficile à décrire… Mais ça pourrait être n'importe lequel, ou même aucun d'entre eux.

\- Peut-être qu'ils mènent tous au même endroit ?

\- C'est une possibilité… Mais il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis le début… Je me sens observée.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Il y a comme une présence… Il n'y a pas que toi qui la sens. Mais ce doit être notre imagination… On est tout seuls dans un long couloir avec ces Zarbi gravés dans les murs qui semblent nous suivre des yeux, ça doit être ça et rien d'autre.

\- Je ne pense pas… Depuis tout à l'heure, je détecte des auras très faibles. Puis elles disparaissent aussitôt.

\- Ce ne serait pas nos amis ?

\- Non, je reconnaitrais leurs auras entre milles. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on ne les ait pas croisés.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû prendre le même chemin que nous.

\- C'est vrai… Mais… cet endroit est étrange… Je crois qu'il brouille les auras. Celles que je détecte sont comme… Vides.

\- Vides ?

\- Comme si elles n'avaient pas d'âme.

\- Mais… C'est impossible ! Tout le monde a une âme ! Ou alors, ce ne sont pas des Pokémon ?

Fire pâlit à sa propre hypothèse. Instinctivement, il se mit à chuchoter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être alors ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Je n'étais pas rassurée non plus. Cet endroit me mettait mal à l'aise.

 _On aurait dû former équipe avec les autres… Si ce sont des Pokémon, pas de problème, il suffira de les battre. Mais… Si c'est autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est…?_

Je détectai une de ces petites auras vides et me retournai vivement, ce qui fit sursauter Fire. Personne. Il n'y avait personne derrière nous. Nous devant, ni nulle part. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Partons d'ici ! soufflai-je.

Nous nous remîmes à marcher, plus rapidement. Nous vîmes rapidement le couloir s'élargir, et nous débouchâmes dans une pièce. L'équipe Charme et Grodoudou étaient là.

\- Oh, c'est vous ! Vous en êtes au même point que nous apparemment. Observa Lokcpin.

\- Hein ?

Je regardai la pièce dans laquelle nous venions d'arriver. Elle était identique à celle que nous avions quittée. En fait, c'était celle que nous avions quittée. L'entrée était là, et la stèle aussi.

\- On a fait demi-tour ? Mais quand…? balbutiai-je.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que nous revenons à ce point. Il semblerait que le labyrinthe change à chaque fois que nous y entrons, et nous nous retrouvons ici quel que soit le chemin choisit. expliqua Gardevoir.

\- Hein ? Le labyrinthe change ? C'est possible ? s'étonna Fire.

\- Il semblerait que oui… Comme s'il était vivant.

\- Mais alors, comment on va faire pour avancer ?

\- Tu mets le doigt sur la question sensible. Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

\- On a dû rater une étape dans le labyrinthe… soupirai-je.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce qu'on doit faire est relié à cette stèle. Et à ce qui est écrit.

Je décidai de leur faire part de ma théorie selon laquelle il ne fallait pas traduire le mot écrit en zarbi.

\- Tu dois avoir raison… admis Gardevoir. Il y a plein de zarbi gravés sur les murs du passage. Ça a sûrement un rapport…

\- D'accord ! Retournons-y et voyons ce qu'on a raté ! lança Lockpin, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Nous retournâmes dans le passage et nous nous séparâmes à la première intersection. Je réfléchissais aux paroles de Gardevoir. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Nous n'avions rien trouvé dans le labyrinthe. Se pourrait-il que ce que nous cherchions se trouve non pas au fond de ce dédale, mais dans les murs ? J'effleurai les gravures du bout de ma patte. Soudain, je ressentis de nouveau une petite aura venant d'un zarbi en forme de K, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau.

\- Là ! Il y a quelque chose venant de là !

\- Essayons de percer le mur ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose derrière ! Comme une pièce cachée…

\- D'accord ! Ensemble !

Nous projetâmes des attaques sur la gravure, mais au lieu de se détruire, le mur se troubla. Comme si nous avions jeté un caillou dans l'eau. Je me tins sur mes gardes. La gravure commença à sortir du mur, et se mit à flotter devant nous.

\- Le… Le dessin est sorti du mur ! balbutia Fire en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Non… C'est un zarbi !

\- Mais alors… Ils existent vraiment ? Ce n'est pas qu'une écriture ?

\- Oui ! Ce sont les humains qui ont choisi de s'inspirer de leurs formes pour créer leur alphabet, mais ils sont bien réels !

Tout à coup, tout devint clair. Les Zarbi. C'était eux dont je captais les auras. Ces créatures comptaient parmi les plus rares et les plus mystérieuses du monde. Personne n'avait réussi à définir ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Des Pokémon ? Des esprits ? Toujours est-il qu'ils connaissent une attaque Pokémon. Une seule. Puissance cachée. Cette attaque était aussi étrange et variable qu'eux. Son effet dépendait de tout. Du lieu, du lanceur, de la victime de l'attaque… Bref, il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'elle allait donner. Le Zarbi nous attaqua et je ripostai. Il fût aussitôt mis K.O. Ils étaient réputés pour être très faibles aussi. Je m'apprêtai à le toucher mais il disparut, laissant un étrange objet derrière lui.

\- Je n'ai rien compris… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fire, l'air hagard.

J'expliquai brièvement à Fire tout ce qu'on savait à propos des Zarbi. Je lui répétai également que d'après les légendes, ils vivaient dans des ruines et se cachaient dans les murs, se mélangeant à de vraies gravures, si bien qu'il était impossible de les distinguer.

\- Je vois… Alors on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont ? En tout cas ils n'ont pas l'air bien dangereux…

\- Non, en effet. Ils sont faibles. On dit qu'ils n'aiment pas se battre et qu'ils préfèrent communiquer.

\- Et ce truc qu'il a laissé derrière lui, c'est quoi ? Ça ressemble à la clé que Grodoudou a donnée à l'équipe Charme et qui a été utilisée pour entrer ici…

\- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas une clé. On dirait juste une pierre en forme de Zarbi.

\- A ton avis à quoi ça sert ?

\- Aucune idée…

Il y eut un déclic dans nos esprits et nous échangeâmes un regard.

\- Tu crois que…?

\- C'est sûrement ça ! Gardevoir a dit qu'il fallait surement chercher dans les murs… Et c'est ce qu'on a fait ! A mon avis, il faut ramener les pierres qui ont la même forme que les Zarbi gravés sur la stèle !

\- On a trouvé ! Réfléchissons… Cette pierre a une forme de K. et c'est un Zarbi de la même forme qui l'a laissé tomber. Il faut donc qu'on cherche des Zarbi en forme de I, de C et de E et ramasser leurs pierres !

\- On va être les premiers à résoudre l'énigme !

Nous sourîmes et nous commençâmes nos recherches avec bonne humeur. Notre sensation de malaise avait disparu maintenant que nous avions l'explication à tous ces phénomènes étranges. Je me concentrai pour mieux rechercher les auras. Dès que j'en captais une, je faisais un signe à Fire, et nous délogions le Zarbi de son emplacement. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que nous l'avions crû. Les Zarbi étaient faciles à battre, mais ils ne possédaient pas tous une pierre, et lorsque c'était le cas, elle ne correspondait pas forcément à la forme du Zarbi que nous avions battu. Un Zarbi en forme de E pouvait avoir une pierre formant un P par exemple. Cela nous prit un certain temps et nous dûmes retourner plusieurs fois dans le dédale, mais nous finîmes par rassembler toutes les pierres. Une fois revenu dans la pièce où se trouvait la stèle, nous sortîmes les pierres du sac.

\- Tu es prêt ? On ne sait pas ce qui se passera quand on aura mis les pierres.

\- C'est vrai… On est souvent tombé dans des pièges en voulant avancer. Mais je suis prêt !

Je hochai la tête. Nous plaçâmes chacune des pierres dans les creux ayant les mêmes formes qu'elles, et nous reculâmes. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- L'inscription ne disait pas qu'il faut fermer les yeux ?

\- Ah… Si, tu as raison.

Nous fermâmes les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le silence. Puis j'entendis un bruit comme de la roche qu'on déplace. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, en espérant ne pas faire une bêtise. Fire avait fait la même chose. La stèle se mit à briller, puis redevint normale avant de se remettre à briller. Ce petit manège durant une bonne minute pendant laquelle elle se mit à clignoter de plus en plus vite, avant de produire un flash aveuglant, et c'est sous nos yeux ébahis qu'elle se changea en escaliers. Nous restâmes sous le choc quelques secondes.

\- On a réussi… On a réussi ! On a résolu l'énigme ! s'écria Fire.

\- Alors… On va être les premiers à trouver les richesses !

\- On attend pas les autres ?

\- Lockpin a bien dit « que le meilleur gagne ! »

\- Oui mais on pourrait les attendre pour découvrir le trésor ensemble non ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule énigme… Rappelle-toi, au Lac des Brumes. Il fallait d'abord trouver le chemin jusqu'aux cascades dans cette forêt brumeuse. Ensuite, il fallait mettre la pierre dans la statue de Groudon. Puis, escalader le plateau, combattre une illusion de Groudon, et si Créhelf ne nous avait pas fait confiance, il aurait fallu le battre aussi. Sans oublier qu'il pouvait effacer nos mémoires.

\- C'est vrai… Même si ce trésor n'est pas aussi bien protégé qu'un rouage du temps – qui est quand même plus précieux – il doit y avoir d'autres protections…

\- Restons sur nos gardes !

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et nous progressâmes dans un couloir. Peu à peu, la roche changea de couleur. Elle passa d'un gris bleu au marron beige. Puis nous débouchâmes sur une pièce semblable à celle dont nous venions.

\- Il y a encore une stèle… Hum… Il est écrit exactement la même chose que sur la précédente, mais les Zarbi sont différents. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette fois Lou ?

\- Attendez ! On aimerait le savoir aussi !

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir arriver l'équipe Charme accompagnée de Grodoudou.

\- Félicitations, vous avez résolu l'énigme avant nous ! s'exclama Grodoudou.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un nous bat… A part Grodoudou bien sûr. Vous êtes doués ! nous complimenta Lockpin.

\- On a quand même été un peu déçues en voyant que le chemin était déjà ouvert alors qu'on avait enfin réuni toutes les pierres !

\- Oh, vous étiez juste derrière nous ?

\- Exact. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit cette fois ?

\- C'est la même stèle, même énigme. Mais cette fois les Zarbi écrivent « rock ». Ça veut dire roche.

\- Bon eh bien on sait ce qui nous reste à faire !

\- On part devant, et cette fois, on arrivera avant vous ! A tout à l'heure !

Nous leur laissâmes un peu d'avance avant de nous engouffrer dans le nouveau labyrinthe. Nous étions plutôt fiers d'avoir été plus rapides que la célèbre équipe Charme, et surtout, que notre Maître. Cependant nous nous doutions qu'il nous aurait battus s'il s'y était mis sérieusement. Les Zarbi n'étaient pas plus forts, et les pierres pas plus rares, à part celle en forme de K peut-être, mais heureusement nous en avions récupéré une précédemment. Nous mîmes tout de même beaucoup de temps à rassembler les trois pierres qui nous manquaient, et c'était assez laborieux. Nous ne fûmes pas mécontents de retrouver la pièce de la stèle pour pouvoir progresser avec les bonnes pierres en main. Mais une fois arrivés, nous eûmes la mauvaise surprise de voir que l'escalier était déjà dévoilé. Juste à côté, il y avait un papier par terre. Fire le prit et le lut.

\- Oh ! Cette fois l'équipe Charme et le Maître nous ont battus… Ils sont arrivés avant nous.

\- Arg… Maintenant je comprends ce que Charmina voulait dire. C'est frustrant de passer beaucoup de temps à rassembler les pierres et se rendre compte que pendant ce temps-là quelqu'un avait déjà ouvert le passage.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé le savoir avant… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, allons-y avant qu'elles ne prennent trop d'avance sur nous !

\- D'accord ! Je me demande où en sont les autres… Ils ont dû voir que le premier passage était ouvert et nous suivre non ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont certainement dans le deuxième labyrinthe en train de chercher, comme nous.

J'acquiesçai avant de descendre les escaliers. Nous traversâmes un autre couloir qui déboucha sur une troisième salle avec une troisième stèle. Nous trouvâmes sans surprise l'équipe Charme qui nous attendais, surement pour que je leur déchiffre l'inscription.

\- Oh, vous voilà !

\- Vous avez fait vite !

\- Vous aussi, vous nous avez mouchés cette fois !

\- Notre réputation n'est pas de la frime ! se vanta Charmina.

\- Je vois ça. Vous voulez que je vous lise l'inscription ?

\- Oui, on aimerait bien, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça qu'on est restées là.

\- On se disait qu'on pourrait peut-être attendre les autres. On ne les a pas revus depuis qu'on s'est tous séparés, ce serait bien qu'on vérifie que tout le monde est là.

\- Oui je le pense aussi. Maintenant que les passages sont ouverts, ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal à progresser.

Nous nous assîmes donc et nous profitâmes de cette attente pour discuter avec l'équipe Charme. C'était sympa d'apprendre à les connaître, car pour moi qui n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elles, l'impression qu'elles m'avaient donné jusqu'ici était celle de filles certes très belles, mais un peu cruches et très prétentieuses. En discutant et en écoutant les récits de leurs explorations, nous comprîmes qu'elles pouvaient être sérieuses quand elles le voulaient, et qu'elles se donnaient toujours à fond. Elles furent ravies d'écouter à leur tour les récits de quelques-unes de nos expéditions comme celle du Village Shaymin. Lockpin nous confia qu'elles avaient été tentées d'y aller, mais qu'elles s'intéressaient surtout aux trésors rares et difficiles à obtenir. Elles préféraient résoudre des énigmes et éviter des pièges que gravir une montagne. Elles se promirent cependant d'y réfléchir. Petit à petit, les membres de la Guilde arrivèrent.

\- Vous êtes DEJA là ? s'étonna Ramboum.

\- Eh bien on a failli attendre ! C'est si dur que ça de descendre les escaliers ? le taquinai-je.

\- Hé Lou ! Arrête de FRIMER ! Je ferais MIEUX que toi un jour !

Nous fîmes semblant de nous bagarrer quelques minutes, puis les derniers arrivèrent. Certains avaient compris l'énigme, d'autres non. Une fois que nous eûmes fait le point tous ensemble, je leur traduisis la troisième inscription. Il était écrit « steel », soit acier en anglais.

\- Eh dis donc ! Il y a de plus en plus de lettres ! Ça va continuer longtemps comme ça ?

\- C'est vrai ! En plus il y en a une en double et elle est difficile à trouver ! se plaignit Héliatronc

\- J'ai une idée ! Puisqu'on est tous là, pourquoi on ne rassemblerait pas nos pierres ? Peut-être qu'on les a déjà toutes !

\- Excellente suggestion Eoko. La félicita Pijako. Allez, que tout le monde sorte ses pierres !

Chacun s'exécuta, et par chance, il y avait de quoi écrire presque deux fois le mot. Nous allions cette fois progresser tous ensemble. Nous incrustâmes les pierres dans leurs emplacements respectifs et nous fermâmes les yeux. Une fois l'escalier dégagé, tout le groupe s'engouffra dans l'étroit passage. Tandis que nous marchions dans un énième couloir, je vis que Pijako semblait préoccupé.

\- Ça va Pijako ? Tu en fais une tête…

\- C'est parce que Grodoudou ne fait pas équipe avec toi ?

\- Oh non, cela n'a rien à voir. Mais en fait… Les trois mots que tu as traduit Lou, glace, roche et acier… Ça m'évoque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

\- Les trois mots ? Oh, c'est vrai que je les ai traduits sans faire attention à leur signification… Ce sont juste des éléments non ?

\- Hum… Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été choisis par hasard. Peut-être est-ce un indice sur ce qui nous attend.

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir sur ces paroles, puis je m'arrêtai net.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lou ?

\- Les Golems !

\- Hein ?

\- Les Golems ! Tu avais raison Pijako. Ces trois mots… Ils ont un lien. Ce sont les éléments des trois golems.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi donc ça, un golem ? nous demanda Keunotor.

\- Eh bien… C'est une sorte de… Gros truc massif…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour l'expliquer.

\- Ce sont des créatures créées par quelqu'un, souvent avec des éléments naturels comme de la roche ou du bois. Et ils n'ont pas d'âme, et son créateur peut les contrôler.

\- Oulà ! Et c'est méchant un golem ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'âme, donc pas de sentiments. Ils se contentent d'obéir à leur maître. C'est lui qui dirige les ficelles, tout dépend donc de lui.

\- Ça y est j'ai compris. dit Pijako. Tu penses à la légende des golems de glace, de roche et d'acier ?

\- Oui. C'est le seul lien que je vois entre ces trois mots.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette légende ? nous interrompit Lockpin. Si elle est vraiment liée à cet endroit, cela nous donnera sûrement des indices…

Pijako se racla la gorge.

\- Il existe une légende qui dit que le roi des golems, Regigigas, aurait créé trois autres golems. Le premier, Regice, avec de la glace. Le second, Regirock, avec de la pierre. Et le troisième, Registeel, avec de l'acier. Regigigas serait le Pokémon légendaire qui aurait éparpillé les continents sur la planète en les tirants à l'aide de cordes. Nul ne sait quelle est la part de vérité dans cette légende, ni même s'il existe.

\- Sans compter que si Regigigas est un golem, roi ou pas, il ne devrait pas posséder d'âme. ajoutai-je. Il serait donc surprenant qu'il ait pris les décisions de faire tout ça.

\- Mais euh… S'ils existaient ? Et si cet endroit est relié à eux… On ne risque pas de les rencontrer ? s'inquiéta Taupiqueur.

\- Pfff… Si c'est qu'une légende, ça risque rien à mon avis. lâcha Cradopaud.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que nous atteignions la fin du couloir, débouchant sur une autre salle. Je m'attendais à trouver une autre stèle, surement correspondant au nom de l'élément de Regigigas, mais à la place, nous trouvâmes une gigantesque salle. Elle était très haute, très large et très profonde. Comme si elle abritait quelque chose de gigantesque. Et c'était le cas. Au fond de la salle se trouvait quatre statues, dont une bien plus imposante que les autres, atteignant presque le plafond. Je les reconnus aussitôt. C'était les golems de la légende dont nous venions de parler.

\- Couaaaac ! Regigigas ?!

\- Ce… Ce sont…

\- Les GOLEMS !

\- Alors ils existent réellement en fin de compte…

\- Attendez une seconde ! Regardez mieux ! Ce ne sont que des statues ! Elles sont grisées !

Chacun plissa des yeux pour mieux voir et il y eut un soupir de soulagement général. Nous nous avançâmes pour voir les statues de plus près. Elles étaient certainement à l'échelle des véritables Pokémon de la légende. Je vis du coin de l'œil que l'équipe Charme ne se laissait pas distraire par les statues et cherchaient ou se trouvait le trésor, ou la suite du chemin. Elles ne perdaient vraiment pas le nord celles-là ! Pour ma part, j'admirai les énormes golems de pierre. J'avais toujours été passionnée de légendes, et si j'étais restée humaine, je serais sûrement devenue professeur Pokémon ou archéologue. Alors j'en profitai pour examiner ces superbes monuments certainement historiques. J'effleurai la statue de Regice. Elle était glacée. Normal, pour une statue, mais elle était vraiment glaciale. Comme de la neige ou de la glace.

 _Peut-être que ce sont vraiment eux, mais pétrifiés ? Il me semble que dans la légende, ils sont dans un profond sommeil… En tout cas ça expliquerai la température de la pierre, Regice doit conserver son type glace même pétrifié…_

J'en avais désormais la certitude désormais. C'était eux. Je ne dis rien aux autres. Tant qu'ils ne se réveillaient pas, inutile de les faire paniquer. Je cherchai à mon tour du regard où se trouvait la suite du chemin. A ce moment, il y eut comme une brève secousse. Tout le monde se pétrifia et nous échangeâmes des regards inquiets. Je me retournai lentement. Les golems étaient en train de reprendre des couleurs ! Moi à l'inverse, je pâlis. Ils se mirent à bouger, comme s'ils s'étiraient après un long sommeil, puis une voix sans ton particulier et sans aucune vie résonna avec force dans la salle vide.

\- CEUX QUI VEULENT TROUVER LES RICHESSES DOIVENT FAIRE LEUR PREUVES. MONTREZ NOUS VOTRE FORCE !

Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher lentement de nous. Très lentement, comme des momies dans les histoires. Le groupe commença à paniquer, mais Grodoudou – en bon Maître qu'il était – nous encouragea. Aussitôt, nous reprîmes courage et nous organisâmes des équipes. Grodoudou et l'équipe Charme étaient les plus expérimentés et les plus forts, ils s'occuperaient de Regigigas. Regice craignait le type de Fire, moi et Keunotor allions lui prêter main forte. Pijako, Héliatronc, Ecrapince et Cradopaud se chargeaient de Regirock, qui n'appréciait pas non plus le type de ses adversaires. Quand à Triopikeur, Taupiqueur, Eoko et Ramboum, ils feraient de leur mieux face à Registeel. Une terrible lutte commença. Les golems étaient extrêmement puissants. Je m'inquiétais pour la suite. Les seules fois où nous avions affronté des Pokémon légendaires, il s'agissait de Groudon, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion et n'avait pas la force de l'original. Quant à Dialga, c'était les rouages du temps qui l'avaient apaisé, nous ne l'avions pas vaincu. Heureusement pour nous, nos adversaires étaient très lents, il était donc facile d'esquiver leurs attaques, et les groupes avaient été très bien choisis. Fire cracha une longue gerbe de flammes sur Regice. Celui-ci ne parut même pas affecté malgré son type et répliqua avec un puissant laser glace qui envoya promener mon partenaire.

\- Fire !

\- Sapristi ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Keunotor.

\- Ça va aller… Mais mon attaque ne lui a rien fait…

\- Il est trop puissant…

\- Comment on va faire alors ?

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas essayer de le faire fondre, mais plutôt faire des explosions de feu. Tu as une attaque du genre Fire ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Je dois pouvoir réussir à faire quelque chose comme ça.

Il revint à l'attaque et cracha des séries de boules de feu explosives tandis que j'enchaînais les attaques aurasphère. Cette fois, les explosions eurent l'air de l'affecter.

\- Ça marche ! On va t'aider ! Keunotor mange ça !

Je lui tendis une poignée d'explograines. J'en avais toujours sur moi depuis qu'elles nous avaient sauvé la vie, face aux Mammochon. Regice eut beau répliquer avec de puissantes attaques, les explosions de feu lui faisaient subir trop de dégâts et elles eurent raison de lui. Il s'effondra, tandis que nous le contemplions, essoufflés. Je regardai atour de moi pour savoir à qui prêter main forte. L'équipe de Pijako avait l'air en difficulté. Je m'apprêtais à aller les aider quand je vis Grodoudou voler au secours de son partenaire. Keunotor se précipita à sa suite tandis que nous allions alors aider le groupe qui s'occupait de Regirock. Alors que je cherchais une tactique pour battre mon adversaire, je vis du coin de l'œil Charmina s'effondrer, vaincue. Ses amies se précipitèrent vers elle.

 _Elles ne sont plus que deux contre ce géant… Elles ne feront pas le poids !_

Regigigas leva un immense poing au-dessus d'elle et s'apprêtait à les écraser. Elles n'avaient aucune chance de survie.

Je me précipitai vers elle à ma vitesse maximum. Me laissant guider par mon instinct, je libérai une grande puissance psychique. Ma vision se modifia, les sons me parurent lointains, comme atténués. Je ne me concentrais plus que sur mon objectif. Le poing se rapprochait de sa cible. Il ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Je vis que Regigigas luttait contre la force invisible qui l'empêchait d'abattre son énorme poing, mais je tins bon. J'ignorais comment j'arrivais à faire ça, mais je le bloquais. Avec une attaque psychique. Je sentis mon corps vibrer. C'était douloureux. Comme si j'utilisais une puissance trop grande pour un si petit corps. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger d'un pouce. J'utilisais trop d'énergie pour le bloquer pour pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. De toute façon je devais rester concentrée pour le maintenir. Fire se mit alors à attaquer Regigigas pendant que je l'empêchais de bouger. Je vis l'équipe Charme se secouer et lui venir en aide. Après, tout devint confus. Ma vision se troubla, et je ne distinguais plus que des formes floues autour de moi. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je sentis le poids que je retenais devenir plus lourd, comme s'il se laissait tomber. Je le relâchai, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, et m'écroulai.

\- ou… Tu l'as… …géniale… …m'entends…? …ou !

J'entendais des sons lointains, mais j'étais incapable de les comprendre. J'avais brûlé toute mon énergie. Je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir. Soudain je sentis qu'on me faisait avaler quelque chose de juteux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au bout du sixième aliment qu'on me fit avaler, je me sentis un peu mieux, et je pus ouvrir les yeux.

\- Lou ! Tu vas mieux ? me demanda Fire d'un air anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui… s'est passé ?

\- Sapristi c'était quelque chose ! s'exclama Keunotor. Tu as bloqué Regigigas à toi toute seule ! Comment t'as fait ça Lou ?

\- …sais pas… …guidée par mon instinct…

\- En tout cas c'était SENSAS !

\- Bien joué Lou !

\- On t'a fait manger des baies pour te redonner un peu de forces… On a eu très peur pour toi tu sais.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse, et je me sentais patraque.

\- J'ai grillé trop d'énergie… Je sentais que mon corps… ne pouvait pas supporter une puissance pareille.

Pijako m'observa pensivement.

\- Hum… Je crois que c'est parce que tu es devenue trop puissante. A force de combats et d'entraînements, tu as acquis une très grande force. Mais tu ne peux pas l'exploiter à fond avec un corps aussi faible.

\- Mince, qu'est-ce que Lou doit faire alors ?

\- Ce serait bien le moment d'évoluer… Elle deviendrait plus puissante et supporterait mieux l'énergie colossale qu'elle détient en elle.

\- Evoluer…?

Je n'avais jamais réfléchis au fait d'évoluer. Je n'avais pas choisis d'être transformée en Pokémon, et depuis que c'était fait, je ne me posais vraiment plus de questions sur ce que j'étais ou non. J'étais Lou, c'était tout ce que je savais. J'ignorais si j'avais envie d'évoluer ou non. Ça risquait d'être un changement brusque, ce n'était pas comme grandir progressivement. Je deviendrai beaucoup plus grande que mes amis. Je devrai baisser les yeux pour les voir. Fini la petite taille qui permet d'être discrète et de se glisser n'importe où. Et pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire devenir beaucoup plus puissante, apprendre de nouvelles techniques, avoir l'air plus mature et être prise plus au sérieux… J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, quand une phrase de Fire me ramena à la réalité.

\- …Mais Pijako, la Source Lumineuse a dit que nous ne pouvions pas évoluer, moi et Lou. Une force mystérieuse nous en empêche.

\- C'est vrai… J'avais oublié. soupirai-je.

Voilà qui mettait fin à mes réflexions. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix d'évoluer.

\- Excusez-moi…

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix qui avait parlé. C'était Lockpin. Elle et Gardevoir soutenait Charmina.

\- Lou… Je voulais te remercier. Tu nous as sauvé la vie. Et toi aussi Fire. Sans vous on aurait mal terminé…

\- On vous doit une fière chandelle… En fait on vous doit la vie.

\- Alors… Merci. On oubliera jamais ce geste de votre part, équipe Blast.

Je leur offris un sourire qu'elles me rendirent. On avait de nouvelles amies apparemment. Je remarquai soudain une énorme stèle, bien plus grosse que les premières, et d'un rouge très voyant. Elle n'était pas là pendant le combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh ça ! C'est apparu pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Juste après avoir vaincu Regigigas.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la suite du chemin…

\- Et comme on a déjà affronté les golems, je doute que nous ayons à nous battre à nouveau.

\- Le trésor ne doit plus être bien loin !

\- Il est écrit « Fermez les yeux et laissez votre aura s'écouler dans le sol ». Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais… Je crois qu'il faut juste fermer les yeux et se détendre.

Tout le groupe ferma doucement les yeux. Rien ne pressait, nous n'étions plus en compétition. Nous allions découvrir la suite tous ensemble. J'entendis un léger bruit comme précédemment avec les autres stèles. J'ouvris les yeux pour la voir s'illuminer. Soudain, Regigigas se releva brutalement. Je poussai un cri, aussitôt imitée par mes compagnons. Celui-ci leva les bras au ciel avant de frapper le sol avec violence. Celui-ci se mit à trembler, la puissance du phénomène s'intensifiant rapidement.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici en vitesse !

Nous fîmes de notre mieux pour nous dépêcher de sortir, malgré notre épuisement et malgré nos blessures. Une fois dehors, nous nous éloignâmes du monument au cas où il s'effondrerait sur nous. Lorsque nous fûmes hors de danger, Gardevoir regarda autour d'elle.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Nous nous regardâmes pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne. Une fois rassurés, la déception prit le dessus.

\- Les trésors… On a fait tous ces efforts pour rien…

\- C'est vrai que c'est démoralisant…

\- Regardez ! Là-bas, sur la colline !

Tout le groupe se tourna pour voir ce qui avait retenu l'attention d'Héliatronc. C'est avec surprise que nous découvrîmes qu'une ouverture était apparue dans la falaise pendant notre exploration.

\- Incroyable ! Alors c'est ça que faisait Regigigas ! Il a ouvert la voie !

\- C'était donc ça…

\- Les golems protégeaient quelque chose… Et c'était sûrement ça !

\- Alors ça veut dire que les trésors sont là bas ! Et intacts !

\- Magnifique ! Cette exploration est un succès en fin de compte !

Tout le monde s'extasia un bon moment sur cette bonne nouvelle, puis le calme revint.

\- C'était notre exploration… Mais cette fois… Le mérite ne nous revient pas. déclara Gardevoir.

\- C'est juste. Nous devons la vie à l'équipe Blast. Nous n'avons pas pu nous en sortir seules, ce trésor est donc à vous.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a assez de richesses pour tout le monde voyons ! protestai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous aimons nous donner beaucoup de mal pour obtenir les trésors. C'est la sensation d'avoir franchi toutes ces épreuves notre véritable récompense. Pas les richesses. Il est à vous.

\- Quant à nous… Nous allons chercher une nouvelle aventure à nous mettre sous la dent.

\- Mais avant tout, nous avons tous besoin de repos. On pourrait suivre la proposition de l'équipe Blast et aller au Village Shaymin ?

\- Pourquoi pas… Bien, nous partons. C'était un plaisir d'explorer avec vous tous, et de te revoir Grodoudou chéri !

\- Nos routes se recroiseront certainement. Et la prochaine fois on sera meilleures que vous !

\- A bientôt ! Prenez soin de vous !


	27. Le Cauchemar d'Azurill

Dès que nous fûmes rentrés à la Guilde, Eoko m'obligea à prendre du repos. Ce n'était pas de refus, mais je n'avais pas envie de rester au lit pendant plusieurs jours ! Cependant elle ne se laissa pas attendrir, et Leveinard vint donner raison à sa « collègue infirmière ». Cradopaud fabriqua des potions énergisantes pour tout le monde. Personne n'était emballé par l'aspect douteux du liquide, mais il avait l'air très fier de sa préparation, et nous bûmes pour lui faire plaisir. Je ne saurais pourtant pas dire si son breuvage avait eu un effet quelconque.

\- Eh dis donc ! Si ça se trouve il voulait juste tester sa potion sur nous ! lança Ecrapince.

\- Tu… Tu crois ? s'inquiéta Keunotor. Il est vraiment bizarre parfois mais…

\- Nan mais j'hallucine ! La confiance règne ici ! Ça ne vous a pas tués alors arrêtez de vous plaindre ! s'écria Héliatronc.

Malgré le repos forcé, j'étais très heureuse de rester quelques jours à la Guilde avec mes amis. Ça me manquait tellement parfois… Nous avions même retrouvé notre ancienne chambre. J'eus l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé – bien qu'il me paraissait étrange d'utiliser cette expression après avoir voyagé dans le temps – à l'époque où nous étions les petits nouveaux. Nous avions tellement grandis depuis que nous avions quitté la Guilde… Même Ramboum eut le respect de ne pas venir nous réveiller le matin avec sa manière fort délicate.

\- Vous avez bien de la chance ! Un matin Ramboum ne s'est pas réveillé et a manqué la réunion matinale. Il s'est fait enguirlander ! Ohlala ! Et depuis il redouble d'ardeur pour réveiller tout le monde… soupira Héliatronc.

La fin de nos vacances improvisées arriva, et Pijako nous autorisa à faire une veillée pour le dernier soir. Plusieurs membres de la Guilde exprimèrent leur envie de partir en exploration avec nous depuis qu'Héliatronc l'avait fait. Ils espéraient eux aussi vivre une aventure incroyable. Fire et moi n'étions pas contre, mais je voyais d'ici la réaction de Pijako ! Héliatronc songeait même à demander à passer son diplôme. La dernière fois qu'on le lui avait proposé, elle avait refusé. Mais elle était apprentie depuis longtemps, et après son aventure avec nous, elle se sentait prête. Nous l'encourageâmes tous, et après avoir englouti les dernières gelées grillées, tout le monde alla se coucher. Je me pelotonnai contre mon lit douillet, savourant son odeur familière. Je voulais profiter de notre dernière nuit ici, car je ne savais pas quand nous aurions l'occasion de revenir. Fire s'endormit vite, mais moi, je restai éveillée longtemps. Il pleuvait très fort, et il y avait des éclairs.

 _Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'orages… Du coup, c'est bien qu'on soit à la Guilde et pas dans notre cachette dans la falaise, on aurait subi le vent et on se serait pris la pluie… Mais… Je me souviens que quand on était encore apprentis, c'était souvent les nuits d'orage qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Comme si c'était un signe… Il y a eu une tempête quand on s'est rencontré… Une autre quand un rouage du temps a été volé… Et j'en passe… C'est drôle qu'il y ait un orage juste au moment où on retourne à la Guilde…_

Mon esprit bouillonnait, incapable de cesser de réfléchir. Je pensais à Manaphy. Je me demandais comment il percevait la tempête, du fond de l'océan. Est-ce que la mer agitée lui faisait peur ? Ou était-il trop profondément sous l'eau pour sentir quoi que ce soit ? Était-il heureux avec Kaimorse ? Je repensais aussi à ce qu'avait dit Pijako sur le fait que je devrais évoluer. Comme je ne cherchais pas à évoluer, j'avais complètement oublié que moi et Fire ne pouvions pas le faire. En revanche, je me souvenais très bien de ce qu'avait dit la Source Lumineuse. Elle disait que cet empêchement était peut-être dû à une distorsion dans la trame de l'espace… Et que nous étions liés à cette distorsion elle-même. J'ignorai totalement ce que ça voulait dire. En fait je n'avais pas compris un mot.

 _C'est quoi une distorsion dans l'espace ? L'espace est déformé ? Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de matériel pourtant…_

Je m'endormis au milieu de mes pensées, sans m'en rendre compte.

[…]

 _Une ombre se tenait debout au milieu de la forêt, à qui la nuit et l'orage donnaient un aspect menaçant. Les arbres s'agitaient violemment, secoués par le vent furieux. Les éclairs donnaient à chaque rocher, à chaque branche un aspect inquiétant, faisant imaginer des monstres qui n'existaient pas. Seule cette ombre était réelle, mais personne ne pouvait la voir tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas décidé. Cette ombre était la peur incarnée. Celle qu'on fuyait à tout prix. Celle qui apparaissait dans nos rêves et les transformait en cauchemars terrifiants. Une ombre profondément mauvaise. Elle se tenait debout, et souriait comme un possédé. Elle savait que ce qu'elle attendait arriverait bientôt. Enfin._

 _\- Tout se déroule comme prévu… La distorsion de la trame même de l'espace continue à s'étendre… C'est parfait. Plus elle continuera de croître… Plus mon pouvoir grandira. La destruction du temps a échoué… Mais cette fois… Mon plan aboutira. Et personne ne pourra y échapper._

 _Le sourire de l'ombre s'agrandit. N'importe qui aurait fui en voyant un visage si horrible. Il était hanté par la folie et le mal. Un éclair vint accentuer l'aspect terrifiant de cet être malfaisant. Soudain, l'ombre perdit son sourire. Elle sentait que quelqu'un approchait. Elle analysa la présence qui approchait et la reconnut._

 _\- Cresselia… Cette peste continue à me coller aux basques ! Elle aussi je l'éliminerai au moment venu… Mais en attendant je ne dois pas me faire prendre. Pas si près du but !_

 _Le temps d'un éclair, l'ombre avait déjà disparu. Il était trop tard lorsque la dénommée Cresselia arriva sur les lieux._

 _\- Il s'est encore enfui… C'est la première fois que j'arrive à m'en rapprocher autant… Mais il m'a encore glissé entre les doigts. Ça va être très difficile, voire impossible de l'attraper… Mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je dois l'arrêter. Pour le bien de tous. Cette distorsion dans l'espace doit absolument prendre fin avant que les conséquences… Avant que le monde ne soit plongé dans le chaos ! Darkrai… Je te trouverai, et crois-moi, je t'arrêterai. Quoi qu'il en coûte, je dois l'arrêter…_

[…]

Je m'éveillai pour la première fois avant que Ramboum ne vienne nous chercher. Je restai encore quelques minutes allongée, puis j'allais secouer doucement Fire. Je fus attendrie par l'air ensommeillé de mon ami.

\- L'orage s'est éloigné… Il y a de nouveau un grand soleil. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour dormir malgré le tonnerre.

\- D'habitude ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir pourtant. me répliqua-t-il en baillant. Et de ronfler.

Je fis mine de lui donner un coup de poing dans le bras en riant.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! De toute façon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu, je n'arrêtais pas de me réveiller. L'orage faisait trop de bruit et de lumière. Et puis il faisait lourd.

\- C'est peut-être le fait de dormir à la Guilde combiné à l'orage qui t'as perturbé.

\- Sûrement… Bon, on va déjeuner avant que Ramboum ne vienne nous percer les tympans ?

\- Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim !

Nous profitâmes au maximum de ce dernier petit déjeuner avec nos amis. Puis nous fûmes très heureux de pouvoir participer aux entraînements matinaux. Après cela, nous dûmes reprendre notre vie à la Falaise Sharpedo.

\- Bon il est temps de se remettre au travail ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien… Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à la Grotte Egide. On a dégagé le passage jusqu'aux ruines scellées, et le trésor se trouve là-bas. On a pris quelques jours de repos, mais si on tarde trop, quelqu'un d'autre va trouver les ruines et nous prendre le trésor.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y maintenant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Nous fîmes notre sac et nous repartîmes pour la grotte. Une fois arrivés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la colline où était apparue l'entrée des Ruines Scellées. A l'intérieur, c'était très poussiéreux. Tout était en pierre jaunâtre. Il faisait sombre, alors Fire alluma des torches. L'endroit était désert, il n'y avait pas d'autres gardiens, heureusement pour nous. Cependant le trésor était encore bien protégé. Nous dûmes d'abord traverser un labyrinthe. Heureusement, ma capacité de détection des auras me permit de trouver le bon chemin. Ensuite, un gigantesque trou s'ouvrit presque sous nos pattes. Si nous ne tombâmes pas dedans, c'était dû uniquement à la chance. Dans la salle suivante, certaines dalles déclenchaient des pièges comme des flèches qui sortaient des murs. Cette fois encore, ma détection d'auras nous sauva la vie, me permettant de détecter les pièges, même si Fire faillit finir embroché. Alors que nous avancions dans un long couloir, nous vîmes de la lumière un peu plus loin.

\- C'est certainement la salle du trésor !

\- Oui, on touche au but !

J'entendis soudain un déclic, et je me figeai net. Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. J'entendis un bruit comme si on déplaçait quelque chose de très lourd. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir une gigantesque boule de pierre descendre vers nous à toute vitesse. Fire s'écarta de sa trajectoire, mais je restai plantée là, incapable de bouger.

\- Lou !

Je levai une patte vers l'énorme boule, et je me concentrai. Mes yeux devinrent blancs et lumineux. La boule ralentit, mais elle fonçait toujours vers moi.

\- Lou !

Je me concentrai d'avantage. La boule perdit de plus en plus de vitesse, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, à quelques centimètres de mon museau. C'était moins une. Mes yeux redevinrent normaux, et je baissai ma patte et chancelai. Tout cela s'était passé en quelque secondes. Fire se précipita vers moi.

\- Lou ! Tu vas bien ?!

\- O-Oui…

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas écartée ?

\- Je ne sais pas je… J'ai suivis une sorte… D'instinct.

\- C'était comme le combat contre Regigigas hein ?

\- Oui, exactement ! Je crois que c'était la même technique aussi…

\- C'est vraiment génial ce que tu arrives à faire !

\- Oui… Mais je pense que je ne devrais pas l'utiliser trop souvent. Seulement en cas de nécessité. Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je pense que ce n'est pas très bon… Comme l'a dit Pijako, mon corps ne peut pas supporter un tel effort.

\- Je comprends. Ne force pas trop Lou.

Je lui souris.

\- Alors, on va le chercher ce trésor ? Il doit être juste devant nous !

Fire rit, puis nous nous précipitâmes dans la dernière salle. Une dizaine de coffres nous attendaient sagement. J'attendis un instant pour voir si un dernier piège se déclencherait mais ce ne fus pas le cas. Cet endroit me faisait penser aux pyramides humaines. C'était exactement les mêmes pièges, la même manière d'explorer. Cela me fit sourire, car j'avais toujours rêvé d'en visiter une. Je m'avançai vers un des coffres et j'essayai de l'ouvrir. Mais il restait obstinément fermé.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir ? Tu permets que j'essaye ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir !

Il usa de toutes ses forces pour tenter de soulever le couvercle, il essaya même d'utiliser une capacité dessus, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on ne va pas faire demi-tour après tous ces efforts !

\- Hum… Non. J'ai bien une idée mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Eh bien, ce serait le moment d'utiliser les services de Xatu. Sa spécialité c'est d'ouvrir les coffres. C'est un expert. C'est juste que… Il va falloir transporter tous les coffres jusqu'à Bourg Trésor.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est à trois heures de marche d'ici !

\- On a pas d'autre choix.

Je jetai un œil à tous ces coffres. Il était hors de question de les abandonner ici ! Je soupirai.

\- Bon d'accord… C'est parti.

Heureusement pour nous, la salle des coffres avait une autre sortie qui nous évita de retraverser tout le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, nous construisîmes une sorte de plateforme avec des petits rondins où nous posâmes les coffres. Nous n'avions plus qu'à le faire rouler jusqu'à Bourg Trésor. C'était beaucoup plus simple que de les porter, mais nous devions tirer la plateforme et parfois la pousser dans les montées. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous étions complètement exténués. Xatu se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir tous les coffres, et nous fûmes récompensés pour tous nos efforts en voyant tous les trésors qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Nous étions riches. C'était notre premier véritable trésor. Rien qu'à nous. On nous proposa de fêter ça au Café Spinda, mais nous répondîmes que nous préférions faire la fête un autre soir. Nous étions trop fatigués pour nous agiter toute la nuit. Nous déposâmes nos richesses à la banque, et Skelenox fut ravi de pouvoir nous les garder. Il adorait les pierres précieuses, l'argent et tout ce qui était précieux et brillant. Ainsi il adorait son métier de banquier. Il se fichait que les richesses qu'on lui confiait ne lui appartiennent pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vivre parmi elles. Il ne laisserait personne les approcher à part leurs propriétaires. Rassurés, nous rentrâmes chez nous, à la Falaise Sharpedo. Nous nous affalâmes sur nos lits, épuisés. Les coffres nous avaient ruiné le dos.

 _On recommence à peine les missions et les explorations que je pense déjà à prendre des vacances… Je vais avoir des courbatures terribles demain… Je ne sais pas si Cradopaud pourrait nous faire une potion… Oh mais je suis bête ! On ira à la Source Chaude. Ça nous fera un bien fou…_

Nous dînâmes rapidement, puis je m'endormis comme une masse, assommée par la fatigue. Je fis un étrange rêve cette nuit-là. Au début, tout était flou. Ma vision était parcourue de sortes de vagues qui se mouvaient devant mes yeux, changeant de couleur progressivement. Je me sentais bien, comme bercée par ces vagues. C'était apaisant. Etrangement, j'étais très lucide alors que j'étais en train de rêver. Je ressentis soudain une présence avec moi. Elle ne semblait pas malveillante, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui m'observait. Au bout de quelques instants, une silhouette se matérialisa devant mes yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut parfaitement nette, je pus enfin la distinguer. C'était un Pokémon avec une forme très étrange. Il avait des couleurs pastel. Du bleu ciel, du rose bonbon et du beige. Des couleurs enfantines. Qui inspiraient la confiance et le calme. Son corps formait des croissants. Bien que je sois en train de rêver, je commençai à lui parler.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Cresselia.

\- Oh ! Je sais qui tu es… Tu es un Pokémon légendaire. Tu es la gardienne des rêves. Tu es liée à la lune…

Elle acquiesça.

\- C'est exact. Mais je ne suis pas venue parler de moi… C'est pour toi que je suis venue.

\- Pour moi…?

\- Oui. Je viens te dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Il s'agit de l'avenir de tous.

Je retins mon souffle. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Le monde avait déjà été menacé une fois. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal qu'en ayant le poids du destin de tous sur mes épaules. De plus, j'avais perdu des amis dans cette bataille.

\- Ta simple existence… Va mener le monde à sa perte.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est parce que tu es dans ce monde… Si tu y restes, il sera détruit !

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. J'avais chaud et mon cœur battait trop vite. C'était la même sensation que quand je faisais un cauchemar. Sauf que j'étais sensé avoir fait un rêve… Je jetai un œil à côté de moi. Fire dormait à poings fermés, me tournant le dos. J'essayai de me rappeler de mon rêve.

 _Il y avait du mouvement et des couleurs qui changent… Et puis j'ai vu Cresselia. Ensuite… Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange…_

Je me demandai soudain pourquoi j'essayais de me rappeler de mon rêve. Cela n'avait aucune importance, ce n'était qu'un songe. J'allai boire un peu, puis me sentant mieux, je retournai me coucher. Je ne fis plus de rêves du reste de la nuit. Le lendemain, mon esprit avait mis de côté ce songe, et j'étais prête pour une nouvelle mission. La journée se passa sans incident notable, mais le soir venu… Je recommençai à rêver. Tout comme la dernière fois, le rêve commença par des petites vagues qui changeaient de couleurs. J'étais une fois de plus consciente que je rêvais. Ce qui n'était pas normal. Cresselia apparut à nouveau.

\- Cresselia… C'est la deuxième fois que tu apparais dans mes rêves. Est-ce que tu es réelle ?

\- Oui. C'est bien moi qui ai choisi de te contacter. Sinon tu ne pourrais pas rêver de moi.

\- La dernière fois… Tu m'as dit quelque chose… Tu as dit que… Mon existence conduirait le monde à sa perte.

\- Oui…

\- Je ne comprends pas… En quoi mon existence va influencer le monde ?

\- Tu es un être humain venu du futur… Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Tu aurais dû disparaître avec le futur quand il a été modifié… C'est une anomalie dans l'ordre des choses.

\- Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Ensuite j'ai… ressuscité… Ou quelque chose comme ça… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réapparu. Ni comment, ni pourquoi. On a jamais expliqué ça, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi.

\- Je le sais… Mais de ce fait, ton existence dans le présent crée une distorsion dans la trame de l'espace.

\- Une… Quoi ?!

Dans un premier temps, je ne compris pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis je me rappelai les paroles de la Source Lumineuse. Elle aussi parlait d'une distorsion dans l'espace… Et elle disait que c'était pour cela que nous ne pouvions pas évoluer.

\- Lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose d'anormal… L'espace se déforme. Et une distorsion se crée. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas encore eu de conséquences… Mais depuis le temps que tu es là, elle s'est énormément agrandie… Et si elle continue à s'étendre, les conséquences seront catastrophiques. Et le monde finira par se détruire… Exactement comme le temps qui s'est détraqué et a paralysé la planète. Cette fois c'est l'espace qui est perturbé.

Elle commença à devenir transparente et sa voix se fit lointaine. Je sentais qu'elle allait disparaître.

\- Tu ne… devrais pas… être ici…

\- Attends ! S'il te plait dis-m'en plus !

Mais elle s'effaça progressivement jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Je me sentis très lourde tout à coup, comme si j'allais m'endormir. C'était impossible, puisque je dormais déjà. Mais malgré tout, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

\- Hé Lou ! Allez debout ! C'est l'heure de se lever !

Je sentais que Fire me secouait gentiment. Je fis un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières me paraissaient lourdes comme du plomb. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'assoir sur mon lit.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? D'habitude tu es toujours levée la première ! Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te réveiller… Tu n'as pas dormi ? Pourtant avec la journée d'hier tu aurais dû sombrer comme une masse !

Je me massai le crâne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la migraine. J'ignorai si c'était dû à la fatigue ou à mon rêve étrange. Fire s'approcha du bord de la falaise et contempla le ciel.

\- Regarde-moi ça Lou ! Il fait un temps superbe ! On a jamais eu un soleil pareil ! C'était déjà le cas hier, mais on était dans les ruines, on a pas pu en profiter… C'est dommage, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer ! On va à la Source Chaude ? Ça nous fera du bien après les efforts d'hier, on est tout courbatus ! Et puis comme ça on sera au soleil… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Je repensais à cette nuit.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était trop étrange pour être un simple songe. C'est donc bien Cresselia qui m'a contactée à travers mes rêves… Et elle a dit… Que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde… Que j'aurais dû disparaître avec le futur… Et que cela créait une distorsion très dangereuse dans l'espace… La Source Lumineuse en avait déjà parlé… Alors… Ce serait vrai ? Je… Je n'aurais pas le droit de vivre dans ce monde…?_

\- Lou ? Lou ? Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être dans la lune. Toi qui es si réactive d'habitude !

\- Excuse-moi… Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai fait des cauchemars.

\- Etonnant, tu aurais dû faire un sommeil sans rêve avec toute cette fatigue !

\- Oui… C'est une bonne idée d'aller à la Source Chaude. J'y pensais hier soir. Ça nous fera beaucoup de bien.

\- En route alors !

La bonne humeur de Fire m'avait remonté le moral.

 _Peut-être que je me prends trop la tête avec cette histoire… Comment ma simple existence pourrait conduire à un fait aussi grave que détruire le monde ? Après tout, ce n'est pas forcément vrai… Peut-être qu'il y a vraiment une distorsion dans l'espace, mais que je n'en suis pas la cause ? Hum… De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer. Je vais me détendre et oublier tout ça !_

Nous nous déchargeâmes de nos affaires inutiles, et nous gardâmes seulement quelques gelées et baies pour les grignoter en se détendant dans la source. Mais alors que nous venions de déposer nos affaires, Keunotor vint à notre rencontre.

\- Attendez ! Pfiou… Je pensais que j'allais arriver trop tard et que vous seriez déjà partis… J'ai failli vous manquer de peu !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Keunotor ?

\- Il y a un problème ! C'est le p'tit Azurill… Il a des ennuis !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ce serait plus simple de vous montrer… Il a été ramené à la Guilde.

\- Allons-y, vite !

J'étais inquiète. Keunotor avait l'air grave quand il nous avait annoncé ça. Azurill était-il blessé ? Mais comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ? Les deux petits frères ne partaient pas en exploration et ne faisaient jamais rien de dangereux… Arrivés à la Guilde, Keunotor nous mena jusqu'à notre ancienne chambre où nous avions dormi deux nuits plus tôt. Les membres de la Guilde, Marill et un agent Magnéti étaient là. Azurill était allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, et se tordait en gémissant faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!

Eoko se tourna vers nous.

\- Il n'est pas blessé et ses jours ne sont pas en danger je pense… Mais…

\- Il dort en continu… Et il ne se réveille plus… J'ai tout essayé… Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je l'ai amené ici…

Marill avait des sanglots dans la voix. Il se tordait les pattes d'inquiétude.

\- Tu as bien fait…

Azurill gémit plus fort et les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Ou d'avoir peur.

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est endormi… On dirait qu'il cauchemarde…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial avant qu'il s'endorme ?

\- Non… On a passé une journée tout à fait normale… On s'est baladés en forêt… Et on a mangé des pommes…

\- Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans ces pommes ?

\- Non… Nous avons déjà cherché de ce côté-là…

\- Pijako ? Tu as une idée de ce qu'il peut avoir ?

\- Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus que toi… Je n'ai jamais vu de cas semblable. Cradopaud voulait lui donner une potion pour le réveiller, mais lui donner à boire pendant qu'il dort d'un sommeil agité risquerai de le noyer ou de l'étouffer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Et temps qu'il dort, on ne peut pas l'alimenter… se lamenta Eoko.

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir. Nous contemplions en silence Azurill s'agiter sur le lit. Je détestais le voir ainsi. Marill semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Hum… Euh… Je peux proposer quelque chose ? demanda Keunotor d'un ton peu assuré.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Je t'en prie, toutes les idées sont les bienvenues. L'encouragea Pijako.

\- Ben… Je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure et… Je me dis que si on peut pas le chasser ce cauchemar… Il faudrait qu'on arrive à connaître sa nature… Ça nous donnerait sûrement des indices pour savoir pourquoi il peut pas se réveiller… Parce que… C'est pas un cauchemar normal ça !

\- C'est pas bête ça ! On pourrait visualiser le cauchemar d'Azurill ! ET TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT ON FAIT ÇA ?! s'écria Ramboum.

\- Je… Je sais pas ! C'était seulement une idée… Enfin je croyais que…

\- Ramboum ça ne sert à rien de hurler, Keunotor essayait de faire avancer les choses. Et en y réfléchissant, c'est peut-être réalisable.

Cette fois, toutes les têtes se dirigèrent vers Pijako d'air air choqué.

\- Eh dis donc ! Comment ce serait possible un truc pareil ?

\- C'est complètement dingue ! Comment on peut voir les rêves de quelqu'un ?

\- Il faut aller voir Soporifik. Le sommeil et les rêves, c'est sa spécialité. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, c'est bien lui !

\- Soporifik ? Le criminel qui a menacé Azurill quand on venait à peine de rentrer à la Guilde ? s'écria Fire.

\- Oui. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur mais… On dit qu'il a l'incroyable pouvoir de rentrer dans les rêves. Ce n'est qu'une possibilité mais… Si c'est vrai, il pourra certainement nous aider.

\- Je vois… Mais il a été arrêté, il doit être en prison à l'heure qu'il est…

\- Il a subit un interrogatoire musclé de la part du shérif Magnézone. intervint Magnéti. Il a exprimé des remords et a juré de respecter la loi et de devenir quelqu'un d'honorable désormais. Il a purgé sa peine et il a été relâché. Depuis il s'est tenu tranquille, on dirait qu'il a compris la leçon.

\- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment sûrs qu'il ne fait vraiment plus de magouilles dans son coin ? s'inquiéta Eoko.

\- On a pas le temps de chipoter là-dessus. dit Héliatronc en secouant la tête. Il faut qu'on essaye. Pour sauver le petit Azurill.

\- Héliatronc a raison… Magnéti, où est Soporifik maintenant ?

\- Il est parti se purifier l'esprit et méditer, tout en haut du Mont Labeur. Pour se repentir et apprendre l'auto discipline.

\- Le Mont Labeur… Au même endroit où il a été arrêté. constatai-je. Je vois. Au moins on sait déjà où c'est, on y sera en un clin d'œil, c'est juste à côté.

\- Oui, nous prenons la responsabilité de le ramener. déclara Fire.

\- Oh… Lou… Fire… Merci… Vous passez votre temps à nous aider Azurill et moi…

\- C'est normal Marill ! Attends-nous, nous reviendront très vite !

Nous retournâmes chercher notre sac et nous y jetâmes quelques objets utiles en vitesse avant de nous précipiter au Mont Labeur. C'était la deuxième fois que nous l'escaladions en courant. Une fois de plus, c'était pour y trouver Soporifik et sauver Azurill. J'aperçus deux Rapasdepic posés au sol et je m'arrêtai.

\- Fire, j'ai une idée, suis moi !

Je me dirigeai vers les deux énormes oiseaux et les saluai. Je leur expliquai rapidement que nous avions besoin d'aller au sommet pour aider un ami en danger. Ceux-ci m'écoutèrent avec un air grave et acceptèrent de nous y conduire, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je les remerciai chaleureusement et nous montâmes sur leur dos. Le trajet fut ainsi beaucoup plu rapide et confortable que si nous avions escaladé le mont par nos propres moyens. Les Rapasdepic étaient capables de parcourir de grandes distances en transportant des charges lourdes pendant très longtemps sans avoir besoin de se reposer. Ce fut donc un jeu d'enfant pour eux de nous conduire au sommet. Nous y étions en quelques battements d'ailes. A peine furent-ils posés que nous sautâmes à terre, et les Rapasdepic acceptèrent de nous attendre pour le retour. Rassurés, nous commençâmes à chercher Soporifik. Grâce à ma détection d'auras, nous le trouvâmes rapidement. Perché au bord d'une falaise, il observait l'horizon, immobile, nous tournant le dos. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes, il se retourna doucement et sursauta en nous apercevant.

\- V-Vous deux ! Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je… J'ai fait amende honorable ! J'ai purgé ma peine et renié ma vie de criminel !

\- Du calme, nous savons tout cela. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre ni t'arrêter. Nous sommes venus… Car nous avons besoin de ton aide Soporifik.

\- Hein ? Vraiment ? Vous avez besoin… De mon aide ?

Il avait l'air encore assez inquiet. Peut-être qu'il pensait que nous allions lui faire du chantage.

\- Oui. Tu te souviens du petit Azurill n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens…

\- Il est tombé dans un profond sommeil et il ne peut plus se réveiller. De plus, il cauchemarde en permanence. Il souffre, cela se voit. Et s'il ne se réveille pas bientôt… Il risque de mourir.

\- On nous a dit… Que tu avais le pouvoir d'entrer dans les rêves… On aurait besoin que tu nous aides à comprendre de quel mal il souffre… S'il te plaît, on a vraiment besoin de toi pour le sauver…

Soporifik resta silencieux quelques instants, l'air abasourdi.

\- A l'époque… J'ai fait un mauvais coup au petit Azurill… Je le regrette aujourd'hui… J'ignore si cela suffira à réparer mes torts mais… Si je peux l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Alors je le ferai.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et soupirai, profondément soulagée.

\- Merci Soporifik, merci…

\- Je vous en prie. Conduisez moi à lui, ne perdons pas de temps !

Nous retournâmes voir les Rapasdepic, qui nous avaient attendus comme promis. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à nous ramener à Bourg Trésor, émus par notre histoire et notre farouche volonté de sauver notre ami. Je les remerciai une dernière fois, et après nous avoir souhaité bonne chance, ils décollèrent. Nous courûmes jusqu'à notre chambre, Soporifik sur nos talons. Il n'y avait plus que Marill dans la chambre, Grodoudou ayant ordonné que tout le monde retourne à ses missions. Le petit Pokémon aquatique eut l'air profondément soulagé en nous voyant revenir avec Soporifik. Nous laissâmes celui-ci diagnostiquer Azurill pendant quelques minutes.

\- Alors ? Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne peux pas le réveiller ni vous indiquer la nature de son cauchemar… Mais je peux faire une chose. Vous envoyer dans son rêve. Pour que vous puissiez l'explorer vous-même.

\- Alors c'est vraiment possible ?!

\- Oui. Ce cauchemar n'a rien de normal. Je vous recommande d'être extrêmement prudent. Je vais envoyer vos esprits dans le cauchemar d'Azurill. Cependant vous ne pourrez rien emporter avec vous pour vous aider. Il n'y aura rien de matériel à l'intérieur. Vous pourrez en revanche communiquer avec moi. Lorsque vous voudrez revenir dans le monde réel, ou si vous êtes en danger, dites-le moi, je vous ferai aussitôt revenir.

\- D'accord… Tu es sûr que c'est sans risque ?

\- J'ignore ce que vous rencontrerez dans ce cauchemar. Je ne peux rien vous promettre. C'est à vous de faire de votre mieux.

\- Je vois… De toute façon on a pas le temps de se poser des questions.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Fire, puis nous acquiesçâmes.

\- Bien. Approchez-vous d'Azurill et touchez-le.

Nous nous plaçâmes chacun d'un côté d'Azurill et nous prîmes une de ses pattes entre les nôtres. Soporifik se concentra pendant quelques instants, et soudain, je vis une sorte de ligne violette en plein milieu de mon champ de vision. Elle s'élargit de plus en plus jusqu'à remplir tout mon espace visuel. Puis je ne vis que du noir. Lorsque je pus voir à nouveau, Fire était à mes côtés, mais le reste du décor avait disparu. Nous pouvions voir autour de nous bien qu'il n'y ait aucune source de lumière, cependant tout était sombre. Les seules couleurs présentes étaient le noir et un violet très foncé. Nous nous trouvions sur une sorte de plateforme flottant dans le vide, et le « ciel » au-dessus et en dessous de nous était noir. Tout semblait irréel, anormal. Nous entendîmes soudain la voix de Soporifik résonner dans le vide autour de nous.

\- Fire ? Lou ? Vous m'entendez ?

\- Oui on t'entend !

\- Bien. Vous êtes maintenant à l'intérieur du rêve normalement.

\- Oui je crois qu'on y est. C'est… étrange.

\- C'est normal, un rêve ne ressemble pas à la réalité. Vous risquez d'être surpris.

\- Entendu, nous serons prudents.

\- Parlez-moi régulièrement, afin que je sache que vous allez bien.

\- C'est d'accord. Nous allons commencer à explorer.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain dans ce rêve, alors surtout… Faites bien attention à vous.

\- C'est promis.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous. Le cauchemar était une sorte d'immense désert. Un terrain vague, plein de bosses et de trous desquels nous ne nous approchâmes pas. Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passerait si nous tombions dedans et nous préférions ne pas le savoir. Il n'y avait ni Pokémon ni aucune autre forme de vie dans cet endroit. Comme seuls nos esprits se trouvaient dans le rêve, nous ne ressentions ni faim, ni soif, ni froid, ni fatigue. En revanche, nous pouvions utiliser nos capacités de combat. Nous avions commencé par vérifier ce point, au cas où nous serions attaqués. Je ne pouvais par contre pas utiliser ma détection d'auras. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose approchait, je ne pourrais pas le voir venir. Nous prîmes une direction au hasard et nous commençâmes à marcher. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Nous n'avions aucune notion du temps, mais il nous semblait que nous étions là depuis une éternité. Et rien ne se passait. Nous informions régulièrement Soporifik que nous allions bien mais que nous n'avions encore rien trouvé. Pas question de rentrer sans avoir découvert quelque chose ! Tout en marchant, nous débattions sur ce qu'il nous fallait trouver.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve cette force maléfique dont nous a parlé Soporifik… Je suis sûre qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur du rêve. Il faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on la déloge.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais j'ai une autre hypothèse.

\- Ah ? Je t'écoute.

\- Il se peut qu'Azurill soit dans son propre rêve.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Peut-être qu'il est prisonnier de son rêve au sens propre. Que son esprit se trouve ici, pendant que son corps se trouve dans notre chambre.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas bête…

\- Je suis d'accord. intervint soudain Soporifik. C'est une hypothèse tout à fait plausible.

\- Si c'est le cas, il faudra qu'on le trouve et qu'on le ramène avec nous pour qu'il se réveille. Tu arriverais à le ramener aussi Soporifik ? demanda Fire.

\- Aucun problème.

\- Très bien, alors on recherche soit Azurill pour le ramener dans le monde réel, soit une force malsaine qu'il nous faudra combattre.

C'était cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le désert s'étendait toujours devant nous sans la moindre trace de vie. Je réessayai de détecter les auras, malheureusement c'était comme si j'avais perdu mon pouvoir en entrant dans le cauchemar. Petit à petit, les trous se firent moins fréquents et le sol plus plat. Les lieux se transformèrent en une sorte de long couloir. Nous supposâmes aussitôt que ce couloir nous mènerait à ce que nous cherchions, mais il semblait de pas avoir de fin. Bien que nous ne ressentions pas de fatigue physique, nous fîmes une pause. Nous avions besoin de réfléchir. Nous nous assîmes, et j'essayai de rassembler tout ce que je savais. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas grand-chose.

 _Peut-être… Que je devrais chercher la réponse dans les légendes ? Jusqu'ici je l'ai toujours fait et ça m'a souvent aidé… Alors… Une légende en rapport avec les rêves ou les cauchemars…_

A peine avais-je commencé à réfléchir que le noir se fit. Le noir complet cette fois. Je ne voyais plus rien.

\- Fire ! Fire tu es là ?

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que le cauchemar essaye de nous chasser !

\- Où es-tu ?

J'avançai dans le noir et le heurtai. Il poussa un cri, mais je le rassurai en disant que ce n'était que moi. Nous nous tînmes fermement la patte pour éviter d'être séparés. Puis une voix retentit dans le noir, comme un murmure.

\- Vous… Comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Qui est là ? Montre-toi !

La lumière revint. Je fus choquée en voyant le Pokémon qui était apparu juste devant nous.

\- C-Cresselia ?

\- Tu la connais Lou ?

\- Oui… Enfin non… C'est un Pokémon légendaire.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. J'ignore comment vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'ici mais… Vous arrivez à point nommé ! Cela fait un moment que je souhaitais vous rencontrer.

\- Alors… Mes rêves… N'avaient rien d'ordinaires finalement… lâcha Fire.

Je me retournai vivement vers mon acolyte.

\- Quoi ?! Toi aussi elle est apparue dans tes rêves ? m'écriai-je.

Fire me jeta un regard surpris.

\- Hein ? Toi aussi ? …Je m'en doutais…

\- Oui… Alors… Toi aussi elle t'a dit…

\- Oui. nous interrompit Cresselia. Ce que je vous ai dit dans vos rêves est la stricte vérité. Vous deux… vous n'avez pas votre place dans ce monde. Vous ne devriez même pas exister…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Tu m'as dit que… Le fait que je suis originaire du futur… Et que je me trouve dans le présent… C'est ça qui causait la distorsion dans l'espace … Mais Fire ? Il est à sa place à cette époque lui !

\- Oui… Mais il a voyagé dans le temps. Il est allé dans le futur, et il en est revenu. Cela aussi crée une distorsion dans l'espace. Vous n'auriez pas dû voyager à travers les époques, c'est contre nature.

\- On a pas eu le choix ! Noctunoir nous a ramené avec lui dans le futur ! On avait rien demandé ! m'emportai-je.

\- Je ne comprends pas… dit lentement Fire. Si l'espace lui-même est distordu… Comment peut-il amener à la destruction du monde ?

\- Si l'espace continue à se tordre… Et si la distorsion s'agrandit… Le pouvoir de l'ombre, les ténèbres si vous préférez, s'étendront. Et le monde entier sera plongé dans un sommeil dont il lui sera impossible de se réveiller. Comme Azurill, le monde et ses habitants seront prisonniers d'un cauchemar permanent. Azurill est la première victime de cette distorsion. Les ténèbres ont déjà commencé à se propager.

\- Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour les arrêter ? Comment peut-on empêcher le monde de plonger dans le chaos ? demanda Fire avec espoir.

Cresselia resta silencieuse un moment. Elle se tortilla, comme mal à l'aise. Puis elle nous regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air désolé, comme si elle allait nous annoncer quelque chose de terrible. Et ce fut le cas.

\- Pour cela… Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen... Il faut… Que vous disparaissiez. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant un instant. J'eus l'impression de revivre ce moment, aux Terres Illusoires, où Massko m'avait annoncé que nous allions disparaître en changeant l'histoire. Ce moment où j'avais appris que pour sauver le monde, je devais disparaître. Parce que je venais du futur. Il se repassait exactement la même chose. Décidemment, je n'avais que des ennuis depuis que j'avais quitté mon monde d'origine.

\- Nous devons… disparaître…? répéta Fire.

\- Oui… Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! On doit pouvoir réparer cette anomalie dans l'espace !

\- Non. J'ai déjà fait toutes les recherches avant d'en arriver là. Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais vous devez cesser d'exister. C'est le seul moyen… De ramener la paix dans ce monde.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se préparer psychologiquement à quelque chose. Elle les rouvrit et s'avança lentement vers nous. Instinctivement, je reculai.

\- Pardon… Mais c'est l'occasion idéale pour faire mon devoir.

\- Attends une seconde ! Nous ne voulons pas disparaître ! protestai-je.

\- Vous préférez donc voir le monde plongé dans un cauchemar éternel juste pour rester égoïstement en vie ? Vous aussi vous serez victimes de cette malédiction… Ça revient au même.

\- Non ! On a déjà accepté une première fois de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde… Mais on savait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution ! C'est différent… On cherchera comment sauver le monde… Sans disparaître. Tu n'as aucune preuve que notre disparition réparera la distorsion de l'espace !

\- Je connais bien cette distorsion et ce qui la provoque. J'ai déjà eu affaire à elle. Et… Je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour l'empêcher de se propager. Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Cresselia… Tu nous jures… Que si nous mourons… le monde sera sauvé ? demanda Fire d'un air abattu.

\- Oui. Je le jure. Votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je suis désolée… Je tacherai d'être rapide. Ce sera sans douleur, je vous le promets. Adieu…

Je voulais fuir. Fuir loin avec Fire. M'échapper. Mais j'étais pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. Cresselia chargea une attaque.

 _Il faut qu'on prévienne Soporifik ! Qu'il nous ramène tout de suite dans le monde réel ! On est en danger !_

Au moment où j'eus cette pensée, une voix familière résonna autour de nous.

\- Hé ho ! Lou ! Fire ! Vous allez bien ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus de vos nouvelles !

Cresselia s'arrêta net. Une grimace déforma son visage ordinairement doux, lui donnant une apparence effrayante.

\- Arg… On a été interrompus… Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je regrette mais je dois accomplir mon devoir. La prochaine fois vous disparaîtrez.

Elle s'évapora instantanément. Fire et moi nous écroulâmes, soulagés.

\- C'était moins une… Je n'arrivai même pas à m'enfuir…

\- Moi non plus…

\- Ah vous êtes là !

Nous nous retournâmes et nous aperçûmes avec surprise Soporifik venir vers nous.

\- Soporifik ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis un moment… Et je sentais que ça s'agitait dans le rêve. Alors je suis venu aussi pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Cet endroit est malsain… Et très dangereux. Nous ne devrions pas rester ici…

\- Mais… Et Azurill ?

\- Pour l'instant, rentrons à la Guilde. Vous êtes déjà restés trop longtemps dans ce rêve, et je fatigue moi aussi.

\- D'accord…

Soporifik se concentra et il y eu de nouveau cette ligne violette dans mon champ de vision. Le décor se troubla à nouveau et les couleurs revinrent. Nous étions de nouveau dans notre chambre, à la Guilde. Nos amis étaient réunis autour de nous dans la petite pièce. Ils nous accueillirent avec soulagement. Nous leur racontâmes ce qui s'était passé dans le cauchemar d'Azurill. Nous leur racontâmes tout, mais nous omîmes de dire que nous étions responsables de la distorsion dans la trame de l'espace.

\- La situation est très grave ! s'affola Pijako. Nous devons faire quelque chose !

\- Pijako… Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Cresselia ? demanda Fire.

\- J'en ai entendu parler… Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. On dit qu'elle apparait les nuits où la lune se montre en quartiers. Elle serait capable d'apaiser le chagrin avec la douce lumière qui émane de son corps.

\- Erf, elle ne semblait pas très douce ni très aimable dans ce rêve ! crachai-je.

\- Hum… On dit aussi qu'elle aura le pouvoir de chasser les ténèbres et bannir l'ombre.

\- Le pouvoir… de bannir l'ombre…

Cette dernière phrase me fit tiquer. Pijako décrivait Cresselia comme un Pokémon bienfaisant et apaisant. Si elle avait le pouvoir de chasser les ténèbres, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'utilisait-elle pas son pouvoir au lieu de chercher à nous éliminer ? Son caractère ne correspondait pas à la légende qu'on avait faite d'elle

\- Eh dis donc ! Si j'ai bien compris, si la distorsion continue à s'étendre, les ténèbres aussi… Et on finira tous comme Azurill ?

\- Hiiiiiii mais c'est très grave ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Et tout de suite !

\- Dites… Quand Vous avez rencontré Cresselia… Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit comment empêcher la destruction du monde ? interrogea Soporifik.

Je sentis comme des sueurs froides dans mon dos, et même partout sur mon corps. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me retourner pour regarder Soporifik. Je ne parvins cependant pas à ouvrir la bouche. Je ne voulais pas dire la vérité… Et je ne voulais pas mentir non plus. J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Fire était dans le même état que moi.

\- Ça va aller ? Vous êtes tout pâles…

\- Ce n'est rien… On est juste… ébranlés par ce qu'on vient de vivre. Hem… Pour empêcher la distorsion de l'espace de s'étendre…

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres. Allait-il le dire ? Je tremblais comme une feuille et j'avais les pattes moites.

\- Non… Cresselia n'a rien dit là-dessus…

Mon cœur retomba lourdement dans ma poitrine. J'avais un goût de fer dans la bouche. L'émotion était trop forte, si ça continuait, j'allais m'évanouir. La déception se lut sur le visage de tous, mais personne ne sembla suspecter quoi que ce soit.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne reste qu'une seule solution ! s'exclama Grodoudou. Nous devons enquêter tous ensemble sur la façon de sauver la monde ! Nous devons mettre tous les Pokémon au courant. Exactement comme lorsque nous cherchions les Terres Illusoires ! On s'y met demain. C'est compris ? Tous en cœur !

\- HOURRA !

Nous nous forçâmes à crier avec les autres pour ne pas paraître suspects. Puis tous nos amis sortirent de la chambre. La journée était déjà terminée, le soleil se couchait. Nous n'eûmes pas le cœur à aller voir le spectacle des Krabby, même pour essayer de nous remonter le moral. Nous n'avions même pas faim. Nous retournâmes directement à la Falaise Sharpedo, profondément déprimés.

\- Tout à l'heure… A la Guilde… dit lentement Fire. J'ai menti à Soporifik… Et à tous nos amis… Je n'ai pas pu leur dire la vérité… Mais je m'en veux… On sait comment empêcher la planète de sombrer dans le chaos… Pour ça…

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot et il fut incapable de continuer. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'il peinait à retenir. Je le pris dans mes bras. Moi aussi j'avais le cœur lourd. Comment faire un choix pareil ? Mourir en sacrifice pour les autres, ou choisir de vivre malgré tout…

\- Lou… Si on disparaissait… Tu… Tu crois que… Ça sauverait le monde ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Parce que… Si c'est le cas… Ce serait sûrement la meilleure chose à faire…

\- Fire…

J'étais muette. Incapable de faire des phrases de plus de trois mots. J'étais aussi bouleversée que lui. Fire commençait déjà à accepter l'idée de se sacrifier…

\- Arg… C'est insupportable ! Je suis… Tellement fatigué…

\- Oui… On devrait dormir un p…

Je m'arrêtai, me rappelant du détail qui m'avait interpelé tout à l'heure.

\- Lou ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je lui confiais mes réflexions. Le fait que ce qu'avait dit Pijako sur Cresselia ne correspondait pas à ce que nous avions vu. Le fait qu'elle était censée avoir le pouvoir de repousser l'ombre qui menaçait ce monde. Cela sembla faire réfléchir Fire.

\- Mais Lou… Pijako a dit qu'on n'était pas sûrs de tout ça… Que ce n'était que des rumeurs…

\- Je sais. Mais Cresselia est un Pokémon légendaire, ça je le sais. Et ce qu'a dit Pijako… C'est aussi ce qui est dit sur elle dans les légendes humaines. Et jusqu'ici, toutes ces légendes se sont avérées vraies.

\- Dans ce cas… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Cresselia n'utilise-t-elle pas son pouvoir ?

\- C'est la question que je me pose moi aussi. Et je refuse de disparaître tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse. Cresselia cherche à nous éliminer. Elle reviendra. Nous la reverrons. Et cette fois, j'exigerai une réponse. Fire… c'est peut-être égoïste mais… Je me battrai pour vivre. Tant que je n'aurai pas la preuve que notre sacrifice sauvera le monde… Je refuserai de mourir.

Fire sembla un peu soulagé par mes paroles. Comme s'il y avait encore un espoir auquel se raccrocher. Moi-même, je ne savais pas si je cherchais des excuses pour échapper à mon sort ou si ce que je faisais était juste.

\- Ecoute… On va essayer de dormir. Tout ça nous a épuisé et usé les nerfs. On va prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et dès demain, on commencera à enquêter avec les autres. Peut-être qu'on trouvera un autre moyen.

\- Oui… Je l'espère. Merci Lou. Une fois de plus tu es là pour me remonter le moral… Alors que toi aussi tu…

\- Chuuut… Dors. Vide ton esprit. Ne pense plus à rien et repose-toi, d'accord ?

Fire acquiesça. Nous nous couchâmes, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre pour nous réconforter. Malheureusement, malgré ce que j'avais conseillé à Fire, j'étais incapable de vider mon esprit et de dormir. J'essayai longuement, en vain.

 _La deuxième nuit où Cresselia m'est apparue en rêve… Fire avait dû faire le même. C'est ce matin-là où j'ai trouvé qu'il montrait encore plus d'enthousiasme que d'habitude… Il devait faire ça pour cacher son inquiétude… Je m'en rends compte maintenant… Non… En fait ce n'est pas ça. Il se doutait que j'avais fait le même rêve. Il essayait de me réconforter… Il devait avoir très peur… Mais malgré ça, il essayait de me réconforter… Il faisait passer son bien être avant le mien… Lui aussi il est là pour me remonter le moral…_

Je finis par m'endormir. D'un sommeil léger. Sans rêves cette fois, à mon grand soulagement. Mais je m'éveillai peu de temps après. Je compris pourquoi en me retournant. Fire n'était plus là. Je ne le sentais plus contre mon dos, c'est ça qui m'avait réveillée. Je me redressai sur mon lit.

Je savais qu'il était dehors, en train de contempler la mer. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était préoccupé et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Je le connaissais bien. Je sortis et mon hypothèse se confirma. Je le rejoignis au bord de la falaise, et il se tourna vers moi.

\- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Non… Je savais que je te trouverai là.

\- J'en avais assez de rester allongé à attendre un sommeil qui ne venait pas… Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

\- Je sais… Moi non plus…

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment en admirant l'océan si paisible.

\- Dis Lou… Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait nous permettre de rester dans ce monde ? De rester en vie ? Quand on a affronté Dialga à la Tour du Temps… Tu as continué à te battre même en sachant que tu disparaîtrais… Parce que… Tu savais que ton sacrifice sauverait le monde…

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Pourquoi c'est différent cette fois ci ? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas faire la même chose ?

\- C'est ce que je me dis aussi… Depuis que Cresselia m'est apparue en rêve… Mais… Pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois ? Je ne saurais pas répondre… Je sens que cette fois… Je dois rester en vie… Ou au moins essayer de comprendre… Il y a trop de choses qui ne collent pas ensemble. Celebi est un Pokémon temporel. Elle doit… Elle devait souvent voyager dans le temps. Dans ce cas, elle aussi devait créer des distorsions dans l'espace… Mais on l'a autorisée à vivre. Quant à moi… Après avoir modifié l'histoire, j'ai disparu. J'ai respecté l'ordre des choses. Je n'ai pas choisi de revenir. C'est quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui m'a ressuscitée. Cette personne… devait en connaitre les conséquences… Sinon… Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Tant que je n'aurai pas de réponses à ces questions, je n'admettrai pas la possibilité de disparaître. On ne sait même pas si ça servira vraiment à quelque chose.

Fire écarquilla les yeux en m'écoutant. Il avait l'air vraiment soulagé. Même moi, plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je trouvais que quelque chose clochait. Je décidai de ne croire à la théorie de Cresselia que si j'avais des preuves de ce qu'elle avançait. Peu importe le reste. C'était mon droit. J'avais le droit de vivre et de comprendre. Il y eu un silence durant lequel nous nous remîmes à contempler l'océan. Je vis soudain Fire se retourner pour regarder vers l'est. En tournant la tête, je compris pourquoi.

 _Le soleil se lève…_

Nous regardâmes ensemble ce magnifique spectacle. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais avec Fire. D'ordinaire voir le soleil se lever ou se coucher nous réchauffait le cœur, mais aujourd'hui, il amplifiait notre humeur mélancolique.

\- Tu sais… En voyant ce lever de soleil… Ça me rappelle quelque chose. J'avais déjà vu un lever de soleil comme ça dans un moment sombre. C'était avec Massko.

Mon cœur se serra. Penser à Massko me faisait toujours de la peine. Je ne ferai jamais le deuil de mon ami. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Mais en cette situation si dramatique, il me semblait si étrange de penser à lui…

\- Cette nuit-là non plus je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je suis venu regarder l'océan. Puis Massko m'a rejoint, et on a discuté jusqu'au lever du jour… On a parlé de toi. Cette nuit là, il m'a posé une question. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne baissais jamais les bras, même quand tout semblait perdu. Il parlait du moment où on s'était retrouvé devant Dialga Primal et qu'on n'avait aucune chance… Sur le coup, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Mais j'ai réfléchi… Et j'ai commencé à comprendre quelque chose. Alors je lui ai répondu… Que c'était probablement parce que tu étais à mes côtés… C'est toi depuis le début qui m'a donné cette force et ce courage.

Il m'avait déjà dit ça plusieurs fois. Les fois où ça allait vraiment mal et qu'on était désespérés. Il m'avait déjà plusieurs fois remercié de toujours être là pour le réconforter même quand j'allais mal moi aussi. Il l'avait refait il y a quelques heures. Pourtant je trouvais que lui aussi était toujours là pour moi.

\- Quand Massko a disparu, aux Terres Illusoires… Juste avant qu'il ne retourne dans le futur… Je lui ai fait une promesse. Il m'a fait promettre de le remplacer pour veiller sur toi. C'était sa dernière volonté… Mais je ne l'ai pas respecté. Car finalement c'est toi qui veille toujours sur moi.

\- Fire c'est…

\- Ne me contredis pas Lou. Je sais que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Mais à partir de maintenant, je tiendrai ma promesse envers Massko. Je ne salirai plus sa mémoire. Désormais… Je ne baisserai plus les bras. Tu pourras compter sur moi comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

\- Fire… Merci. Mais tu fais déjà beaucoup, je t'assure. Ta bonne humeur permanente… C'est ça qui me donne ce courage. Tu vois, on se complète.

Nous nous prîmes les pattes et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Nous n'avions jamais été si proches. Chaque épreuve resserrait nos liens et nous rendait plus forts. Cette fois encore, nous serons ensemble jusqu'au bout.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire pour sauver le monde sans que nous disparaissions. Désormais j'en suis sûr. On l'a déjà fait une fois alors que tout semblait impossible. On le refera.

\- Oui. Et ensemble, comme toujours.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire, puis nous nous enlaçâmes. Le soleil termina son ascension dans le ciel et nous décidâmes de nous mettre au travail.

\- Bien, alors il faut commencer à enquêter sur cette distorsion spatiale. C'est comme avec les Terres Illusoires, on n'avait aucun indice. Et pourtant on les a trouvées. Il faut juste demander aux bonnes personnes et trouver les bons indices. Par quoi on commence ?

\- Eh bien… Tu sais, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir Lokhlass.

\- Lokhlass ?

\- Oui. La dernière fois, c'est le temps qui ne fonctionnait plus normalement et constituait une menace. Cette fois c'est l'espace…

\- Ces deux éléments sont liés et opposés à la fois… Comme le yin et le yang.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Comme le bien et le mal. Le noir et le blanc. Comme le feu et l'eau. Comme le ciel et la terre. Ils sont opposés mais l'un ne peut exister sans l'autre.

\- Je vois… Eh bien… Je me disais que ces deux menaces étaient peut-être liées… Il y a sûrement un rapport entre les deux. On ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué le détraquement du temps. Peut-être que la distorsion de l'espace a la même origine ?

\- C'est possible… Dans les deux cas, on nous a dit que l'ombre s'étendait sur le monde.

\- Exactement. Et comme la dernière fois, Lokhlass nous a raconté plein de choses sur la Tour du Temps et sur Dialga… Peut-être qu'il en saura autant sur l'espace ?

\- C'est une excellente idée. Allons-y !

Nous traversâmes le bourg qui commençait à se réveiller, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Lokhlass nageait lentement dans les eaux froides du matin. En nous apercevant, il se rapprocha du rivage.

\- Lou et Fire… Comment vous allez ?

\- On aimerait te dire qu'on va bien mais… Comme tu le sais peut-être, nous sommes dans une situation très grave.

\- Je n'ai visiblement pas été informé des dernières nouvelles… Racontez-moi.

Nous lui expliquâmes la situation. Nous lui racontâmes ce qui arrivait à Azurill et notre aventure dans son cauchemar. Une fois notre récit terminé, nous lui demandâmes s'il savait quelque chose à propos de cette distorsion spatiale, et ce qui nous avait amené à penser qu'il savait quelque chose. Celui-ci prit le temps de réfléchir avant de nous répondre.

\- Je suis désolé… Mais je ne suis que le passeur des Terres Illusoires. Mon rôle est très restreint et mes connaissances sont limitées à ce qui concerne ma fonction… C'est-à-dire tout ce qui est en rapport avec le temps ou Dialga. Je ne sais absolument rien sur cette distorsion spatiale, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

Nous fûmes très déçus. Nous espérions vraiment que Lokhlass saurait quelque chose. Si lui ne savait rien, qui nous aiderait ?

\- Cependant… Je sais qu'il existe un être qui incarne l'espace en lui-même. Exactement comme Dialga incarne le temps. Ces deux Pokémon, tout comme le temps et l'espace, sont étroitement liés… Son nom est Palkia. On dit qu'il possède le pouvoir de tordre l'espace à sa volonté. On dit qu'il vit dans une autre dimension à l'intérieur de l'espace, un endroit appelé la Faille Spatiale.

\- Si on rencontrait Palkia… On pourrait lui demander des précisions sur ce qui se passe dans l'espace ! Peut-être même a-t-il le pouvoir de réparer cette distorsion ! Lokhlass, peux-tu nous conduire à la Faille Spatiale comme tu le fais pour les Terres Illusoires ?

\- Je regrette, mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Je ne sais pas non plus comment on fait pour s'y rendre. Je ne peux que me rendre aux Terres Illusoires. Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous aider plus que cela… Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais…

\- Ce n'est rien, on a au moins appris l'existence de Palkia et de la Faille Spatiale. C'est déjà ça. Merci beaucoup Lokhlass.

Nous quittâmes la plage tout en réfléchissant. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais d'apprendre l'existence de Palkia et de savoir qu'il avait le pouvoir de tordre l'espace à sa volonté était déjà un indice précieux. Il pouvait peut-être nous aider, nous renseigner. Et même si nous n'avions aucune idée de comment nous y rendre, nous savions qu'il résidait dans la Faille Spatiale. C'était une avancée énorme.

\- Dis Lou, toi qui en sais tellement sur les Pokémon légendaires… Tu ne saurais rien sur Palkia ?

\- Palkia… Hum… D'après les légendes humaines, lui et Dialga ont été créés en même temps. Dialga est devenu le créateur et gardien du temps, quand à Palkia, il a eu le même rôle pour l'espace. Ils sont opposés mais se complètent… Et on dit que chacun a été envoyé dans une dimension différente pour qu'ils ne se battent pas. Mais malheureusement… Je n'en sais pas plus. Au final, je ne suis pas plus avancée que Lokhlass…

\- Ah… Dommage… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Si Lokhlass ne sait rien…

\- On sait maintenant qu'on doit chercher du côté de Palkia et de la Faille Spatiale. Il faut absolument qu'on essaye de le rencontrer ! Je propose qu'on aille voir Pijako pour voir s'il en sait plus que nous là-dessus… Et ensuite, on ira voir Chartor. Ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait ! En route !

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à aller voir les anciens et ceux qui d'ordinaire avaient beaucoup de connaissances pour voir s'ils pouvaient nous en dire plus, mais ceux qui avaient entendu parler de Palkia connaissaient les mêmes légendes que moi, et nous ne fûmes pas plus avancés. Même Chartor ne pus rien nous apprendre. Le soir venu, nous allâmes nous coucher sans être plus avancés. Nous décidâmes d'aller enquêter avec les membres de la Guilde le lendemain, espérant que l'on avancerait plus vite dans nos recherches avec eux. Au milieu de la nuit, nous fûmes réveillés en sursaut par un tremblement terrible dans la falaise.

\- Un tremblement de terre ?!

\- Couche-toi Fire ! Ne reste pas debout !

Nous nous mîmes à plat ventre, puis la secousse s'arrêta. Nous nous relevâmes doucement, quand quelque chose sembla se matérialiser devant nous. Un gigantesque Pokémon venait d'apparaitre dans notre cachette.

\- C-C'est Palkia !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous voilà enfin… Vous… Les profanateurs qui êtes responsables de la distorsion spatiale… Vous ne pouvez plus fuir…

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Palkia poussa un rugissement et les pierres précieuses sur ses épaules commencèrent à luire. Petit à petit, une énorme boule lumineuse se forma et nous enveloppa tous les trois. Je sentis que mes pieds avaient quittés le sol et que je flottais. Je me trouvais maintenant au-dessus de la mer, les pieds dans le vide. Puis mon cœur décolla dans ma poitrine. J'eus la sensation qu'on me faisait faire des loopings et des vrilles. Je ne voyais plus rien sinon des couleurs dans tous les sens. J'en déduisis que nous nous déplacions à très grande vitesse.

Je sentis de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds et je retrouvai la vue. Nous étions dans un endroit ressemblant beaucoup au cauchemar d'Azurill. Tout était noir sauf le sol, qui était d'un vert sapin foncé. Le terrain était cabossé et il y avait des espèces de trous qui ressemblaient à des gouffres dimensionnels partout sur la plateforme où nous étions. Je regardais à nouveau Palkia.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Ceci la faille spatiale… Mon territoire.

 _Eh bien nous qui voulions aller à la Faille Spatiale et rencontrer Palkia… C'est chose faite !_

\- Vous avez osé distordre l'espace sans ma permission ! Je vais vous éliminer sur le champ !

\- Q-Quoi ?

Palkia semblait fou de rage, comme possédé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver une certaine ressemblance avec Dialga Primal, même si rien dans son apparence n'indiquait qu'il pouvait avoir sombré dans la folie. Il leva une énorme patte menaçante et l'abattit entre nous. Nous l'esquivâmes de justesse. Il se rapprocha encore pour ne pas nous manquer cette fois, tandis que nous reculions. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite acculés au bord de la plateforme. Palkia leva à nouveau le bras.

\- On saute ! m'écriai-je.

\- Quoi ?!

J'attrapai Fire et sautai dans le vide avec lui. Palkia abattit pour la seconde fois son poing juste derrière nous. Tandis que nous tombions, je l'entendis rugir de rage. Je vis la même lumière que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour nous téléporter, et il fonça vers nous. Un des trous que j'avais vu se forma juste en dessous de nous et nous tombâmes dedans. Il se referma juste après. Visiblement, ces trous apparaissaient aléatoirement, heureusement pour nous. Nous fûmes donc téléportés quelque part ailleurs dans la Faille Spatiale et nous atterrîmes brutalement sur le sol. Je repris mon souffle, avant de me relever vivement pour vérifier que Palkia ne nous avait pas suivis, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'aidai alors Fire à se relever.

\- Fire, tu vas bien ?!

\- Oui… Et toi, tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Non, j'ai juste affreusement mal aux fesses.

\- Où sommes-nous tombés ? Il y a eu une sorte de gouffre…

\- Oui… Visiblement il nous a transportés ailleurs. On l'a échappé belle.

\- Tout est allé trop vite… Mais j'ai compris une chose… Palkia a dit que nous étions responsables de la distorsion de l'espace… Exactement comme l'avait dit Cresselia…

\- Et ensuite il a essayé de nous éliminer… Ecoute, il va sûrement revenir. On ferait mieux de bouger d'ici. Si on est sans cesse en mouvement il aura plus de mal à nous trouver.

\- D'accord partons tout de suite.

Nous commençâmes à marcher dans cet immense désert. Il ressemblait vraiment au cauchemar d'Azurill. Il n'y avait personne, pas même des gardiens comme sur les Terres Illusoires. Et il y avait toujours autant de gouffres comme celui qui nous avait sauvé la vie. Nous en empruntâmes des dizaines en espérant regagner le monde réel ou au moins arriver dans un endroit différent de la Faille Spatiale. Malheureusement tous les coins se ressemblaient et nous ne savions absolument pas où nous étions. Nous étions même incapables de retrouver notre chemin dans le sens inverse. Nous étions complètement perdus dans une dimension parallèle dont nous ignorions tout, sans aucun moyen de rentrer. De plus, nous avions constaté qu'ici, nous ressentions la faim, la soif et la fatigue. Or il n'y avait ni eau ni nourriture dans ce monde. Il n'y avait qu'un immense désert horriblement silencieux. Nous continuâmes à marcher pendant ce qui nous sembla des heures. Palkia nous avait enlevés en pleine nuit, nous n'avions donc pas dormi et nous étions épuisés. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un cul de sac alors que nous marchions depuis une éternité dans une espèce de canyon.

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai… Il faut refaire tout le trajet dans l'autre sens… Et il n'y a même pas de gouffre ici…

\- Je n'ai plus la force de marcher… Je suis épuisé, j'ai faim et soif, et ici il fait froid…

\- Je sais… Mais on a pas le choix.

\- Lou… A quoi ça sert de continuer à marcher ?

\- On ne doit pas se faire prendre par Palkia ! Sinon il nous tuera !

\- Je sais mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Continuer à errer ici jusqu'à la mort ? Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver si on reste ici… On a aucun moyen de rentrer… Le seul qui a ce pouvoir, c'est Palkia… Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on essaye de lui parler Lou… Sinon… C'est la fin.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Fire avait raison. Nous avions toujours eu de la chance, nous avions toujours été sauvés in extremis, mais cette fois, il n'y avait pas de solution. Nous n'avions aucune chance de survivre ni même de rentrer par nos propres moyens. Notre seul espoir était de trouver Palkia et de le convaincre de nous ramener plutôt que de nous éliminer. Je doutais qu'il se calme suffisamment pour nous écouter. Mais quitte à choisir, je préférais mourir sur le coup d'une de ses attaques qu'à petit feu, de faim et de soif.

\- D'accord… Allons trouver Palkia. Mais… Comment on fait au juste ? Cet endroit est immense… Même si on ne bouge pas, on est même pas sûrs que lui nous retrouvera…

A peine avais-je prononcé ces paroles que le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Je pâlis. Je savais ce qui allait arriver. Palkia se matérialisa devant nous. Décidemment nous avions un timing incroyable. Le gardien de l'espace avait l'air furieux.

\- VOUS ! Je vous ai enfin retrouvés ! Cette fois… vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper ! Je vais vous éliminer… POUR DE BON !

\- A-Attends ! S'il te plaît attends ! On voudrait te parler !

\- SILENCE ! Je ne me laisserai pas abuser par vos mensonges ! Préparez-vous à…

Palkia se figea soudain. Il resta parfaitement immobile, coupé dans son élan. Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien n'y fit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il a l'air… Comme pétrifié…

\- Il n'est pas pétrifié… Il est endormi.

\- Que… Quoi ?! Qui a parlé ?

La voix était sortie de nulle part. Nous regardâmes autour de nous, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Palkia a été frappé par le cauchemar… Exactement comme Azurill.

\- Hein ? En plein milieu d'une phrase ? Et… Il dort debout ?!

\- Ce n'est pas un cauchemar ordinaire… Si Palkia a été frappé… cela veut dire que le pouvoir de l'ombre s'est étendu. Si cela continue ainsi, elle engloutira le monde entier… Mais il est possible d'empêcher ça.

Je ne savais pas qui était en train de nous parler. Ce n'était pas une voix familière. Et elle était tellement neutre qu'il était impossible de deviner de quel côté elle se trouvait. Mais je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Comme tous les autres, elle allait dire que nous devions disparaître…

\- Vous deux… Auriez-vous le courage d'entrer dans le cauchemar de Palkia ?

\- Hein ? D-Dans le rêve de Palkia ?

\- Oui. Si vous entrez dans le rêve de Palkia, vous aurez des réponses à vos questions. Alors ? Que décidez-vous ?

\- Des réponses à nos questions…

\- C'est hors de question ! m'écriai-je. On ne sait même pas à qui appartient cette voix ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on irait dans ce rêve ?

\- Mais Lou… Peut-être qu'on saura ce qui se passe. Tu as dit toi-même, toute cette histoire n'est pas claire, on pourrait avoir des réponses…

\- Rien ne nous le prouve. C'est peut-être un piège.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste ici à ne rien faire ? Tu l'as dit, le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'est de convaincre Palkia de nous ramener chez nous, mais tant qu'il est prisonnier du cauchemar ce n'est pas possible… Et puis si on l'aide à se réveiller, il se calmera peut-être et acceptera notre demande ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Fire avait raison. On ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Je détestais me retrouver coincée comme ça.

\- Très bien, allons-y… Mais restons sur nos gardes.

\- Bien… Je vais vous faire entrer dans le rêve…

Il se passa exactement la même chose qu'avec Soporifik. Une ligne violette apparut devant mes yeux et s'agrandit jusqu'à envahir tout mon champ de vision. Quand elle diminua, nous étions dans le rêve. Je m'attendais à retrouver un monde identique à celui du cauchemar d'Azurill, mais le décor n'avait pas changé. L'endroit était en tout point semblable à la Faille Spatiale, et un Palkia bien réveillé se trouvait en face de nous. Il prit un air agressif en nous voyant arriver.

\- Encore vous ? Que faites-vous dans mon rêve ?!

\- Eh bien nous…

\- Attendez… Je me souviens… Nous étions en plein combat… Alors pourquoi suis-je en train de rêver ?

\- Tu as été happé par un cauchemar Palkia…

\- Comment ?! Voilà bien la preuve que vous êtes les responsables !

\- Quoi ?! Attends une seconde ! On est peut-être responsables de la distorsion spatiale… Mais on ne l'a jamais voulu !

\- MENSONGES !

\- Palkia, tu es le Maître de l'espace et des dimensions n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais pouvoir réparer cette distorsion non ? dis-je en espérant l'apaiser.

\- Il est vrai que ce devrait être le cas… Mais pour la première fois, une partie de l'espace refuse de se plier à ma volonté. Tout est votre faute ! Vous devez disparaître !

\- Palkia, il y a forcément une autre solution ! Tâchons de réfléchir ensemble ! On veut la même chose que toi !

\- Silence ! Vous mentez ! Cresselia m'a prévenu en rêve… Elle m'a dit à quel point vous étiez mauvais ! Et que vous vouliez plonger le monde dans les ténèbres !

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Quoi…? Cresselia a vraiment dit ça de nous…? Mais pourquoi…?

\- Ah vous voilà ! Je vous retrouve enfin…

Il y eu un flash, puis Cresselia apparut. Je pâlis. Contre Palkia et Cresselia, nous n'avions plus aucune chance. Cette fois, personne ne viendrait nous sauver. Soporifik ne pourrait pas venir dans la Faille Spatiale, et il ne ferait pas le poids. Nous allions disparaître. Mais avant, je voulais comprendre. Avoir des réponses à mes questions.

\- L'ombre s'est étendue jusqu'ici… constata Cresselia. Même toi Palkia tu as été frappé. Vous deux… Il faut vite vous faire disparaître. Je suis désolée pour vous, mais c'est le seul moyen de ramener la paix…

\- Une seconde Cresselia ! J'aimerais comprendre, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne collent pas dans ton histoire ! Premièrement, comment le fait que nous ayons voyagé dans le temps peut-il amener le monde à sa perte ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit… Cela a créé une…

\- Je sais ! explosai-je. Tu as déjà dit tout ça ! Mais je ne vois pas comment le fait de voyager le temps peut provoquer une distorsion spatiale aussi grave ! Regarde Celebi ! C'était un Pokémon temporel, elle pouvait voyager dans le temps et ça ne faisait rien !

\- En effet, c'était dans sa nature. Mais pas dans la vôtre.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle également le pouvoir de faire voyager les autres dans le temps ? C'était naturel aussi !

\- Apparemment ça ne l'était pas. Nous en avons la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Depuis le début, toute cette histoire repose uniquement sur ce que tu as dit. Mais tu n'as jamais apporté aucune preuve de tes dires ! Alors Cresselia ? Peux-tu prouver que nous sommes bien à l'origine de cette distorsion ?

\- Ecoutez… Arrêtez de chercher des excuses. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais…

\- Des excuses ? Ose me dire que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ! Et tu ne donnes toujours pas de preuve de ce que tu avances ! De plus, pourquoi as-tu dis à Palkia que nous avions volontairement provoqué cette distorsion spatiale ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Pourquoi tu as menti ?! Nous avons sauvé le monde au péril de nos vies ! Pourquoi soudainement on changerait de bord ? En plus nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de détruire le monde !

Palkia sembla se calmer instantanément. Il se tourna vers Cresselia d'un air perdu.

\- Cresselia, est-ce vrai ? Ces Pokémon ont sauvé le monde ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Nous avons empêché le temps de s'arrêter, provoquant ainsi la paralysie de la planète. Si tu ne nous crois pas, demande donc à Dialga, ton alter égo !

\- Comment ?!

\- Qu'as-tu à répondre à tout ça Cresselia ? continuai-je. Et pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton pouvoir pour chasser les ténèbres ? Je refuse purement et simplement de disparaître avec tous ces mensonges alors que toute cette histoire ne repose que sur une rumeur que tu as lancé !

Cresselia fulminait de rage. Visiblement, je l'avais percée à jour. J'avais repris du courage et j'étais prête à me battre, même si je n'avais aucune chance. Je m'en fichais, je ne disparaîtrai pas sans m'être battue. Palkia sembla plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- Cresselia… Tu m'as dit que ces Pokémon étaient profondément mauvais. Mais ils n'en n'ont pas l'air. Je peux facilement vérifier auprès de Dialga s'ils ont réellement sauvé le monde. Mais je veux savoir… Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Je ne peux ignorer leurs arguments… Si tu n'as pas de preuves, je ne peux pas leur faire de mal.

Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à Palkia. Enfin il nous écoutait, et il avait visiblement arrêté de crier. Il ne croyait plus Cresselia. Peut-être avions nous une chance après tout… Je reprenais espoir. Soudain j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

\- _C'est ça ! Gardez espoir !_

Il y eu un flash de lumière aveuglante, et Cresselia apparut. Je crus d'abord qu'elle s'était téléportée, mais il y avait maintenant deux Cresselia devant moi. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, incertaine quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Fire et Palkia furent aussi surpris que moi. Nos regards passèrent de l'une à l'autre. Elles étaient identiques, et pourtant elles avaient l'air si différentes… La première semblait furieuse. Son visage avait changé. Il exprimait la haine. Alors que celle qui venait d'apparaitre avait une expression détendue. Elle dégageait une douceur apaisante.

\- Il y a… Deux Cresselia ? balbutia Fire.

La Cresselia qui venait d'apparaitre émit une lumière, et la deuxième gardienne des rêves changea brutalement d'apparence. En une seconde, sa silhouette changea et elle devint aussi sombre que la nuit noire. En fait, ce n'était plus le même Pokémon.

\- Quoi ?! Qui es-tu ? Tu… Tu n'es pas la vraie Cresselia ?

La véritable gardienne des rêves s'interposa entre nous et l'imposteur, puis elle le repoussa violemment.

\- Ouf, j'arrive juste à temps !

\- Sois maudite Cresselia ! cracha l'imposteur. J'allais réussir ! J'allais éliminer les gêneurs !

La gardienne des rêves posa son regard sur nous tour à tour.

\- Lou, Fire et Palkia, écoutez-moi bien. On vous a trompé pendant tout ce temps. Ce Pokémon, c'est Darkrai. Il s'est fait passer pour moi depuis le début. La Cresselia que vous avez connue jusqu'ici, c'était une illusion qu'il avait créée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il vous a raconté des mensonges en prenant mon apparence pour gagner votre confiance. Tout ce qu'il vous a dit était faux. Il cherchait une excuse pour que vous vous laissiez mourir sans difficulté. Lou, Fire, vous n'êtes pas responsables de la distorsion spatiale. C'est uniquement de la faute de Darkrai, c'est lui qui l'a créée.

\- Alors… Nous n'avons pas besoin de disparaître ?!

\- Non. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il est vrai que la présence de Lou créé une petite distorsion dans l'espace, mais rien de grave. Elle est insignifiante, et ne risque en aucun cas de s'étendre et de causer des dégâts.

Elle se tourna vers son ennemi.

\- Darkrai… Te servir d'un pantin à mon image pour duper les autres… Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de toi ! C'est d'une bassesse !

\- Oui… C'était moi. La destruction du temps, c'était moi aussi. Mais vous deux et ce Massko, vous êtes venus fourrer votre nez dans mes plans et vous les avez fait échouer !

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

\- Quoi ?! C'était à cause de TOI que le temps s'est détraqué ?!

\- Oui… Vous avez cru que le temps s'était détraqué tout seul ? Ha ha ha ! Bande de naïfs ! Pendant tout ce temps c'était moi et moi seul ! Et si tu étais arrivée un peu plus tard Cresselia, mon plan aurait fonctionné cette fois !

\- Ça m'étonnerait. criai-je. J'étais prête à me battre pour ma vie !

\- Moi aussi ! renchérit Fire.

\- Quant à moi… dit Palkia. J'avais trop de doutes pour continuer à te suivre ! Misérable ! Alors c'est toi le vrai responsable… Prépare-toi à mourir !

Il s'élança vers Darkrai et tenta de lui assener un puissant coup de patte, mais Darkrai disparut dans une sorte de balle d'ombre. Son rire et sa voix résonnèrent dans le vide autour de nous.

\- Cresselia… Tu ne pourras jamais m'attraper ! Je suis plus fort que toi ! Quant à vous deux, les gêneurs… Tentez donc de m'arrêter si vous vous en croyez capable ! Je vous attendrai au fond du Cratère Obscur, mon antre.

\- On y sera, compte sur nous, ordure !

Je continuai à vociférer longtemps, bien que Darkrai ait sûrement déjà filé depuis un moment.


	28. L'Aventure Nous Appelle

Grâce à Cresselia nous pûmes tous sortir du cauchemar, et Palkia nous permis de rentrer à Bourg Trésor en douceur. A notre retour, nous comprîmes que notre absence n'avait duré que le temps d'une seule nuit, même si nous avions eu l'impression d'être restés une éternité dans la Faille Spatiale. Nous commençâmes donc par amener Cresselia à la Guilde afin de guérir Azurill. La gardienne des rêves effleura le malade, et une douce lueur se diffusa dans son corps. Aussitôt, il battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Azurill ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Le petit Pokémon se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

\- Grand frère ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que je ne sortirai jamais de ce cauchemar !

\- Calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant. Oh Azurill, je suis si heureux…

Les deux frères s'étreignirent, profondément ému. Puis Marill se tourna vers Cresselia.

\- Vous avez réussi mademoiselle Cresselia ! Merci de tout cœur !

Celle-ci leur répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Les deux frères se tournèrent ensuite vers Soporifik.

\- Merci à vous aussi monsieur Soporifik.

\- Hein ? Moi ?!

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que les frères lui pardonnent ses actes passés et aillent jusqu'à le remercier.

\- Oui… Vous avez aidé Lou et Fire à entrer dans le cauchemar d'Azurill pour l'aider. Et vous êtes resté tout ce temps à son chevet… Du fond du cœur merci !

Soporifik regarda tour à tour les deux Pokémon en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre.

\- Eh bien… Je vous en prie… C'était la moindre des choses… Surtout après ce que je vous avais fait…

Les deux frères l'enlacèrent alors, achevant de se réconcilier avec lui. Je sentis qu'il se retenait de verser une petite larme. J'échangeai un regard avec Fire. C'était si émouvant de voir les retrouvailles des petits frères et leur réconciliation avec Soporifik ! Tout se terminait bien en fin de compte.

Nous rassemblâmes ensuite les membres de la guilde et les habitants de Bourg Trésor pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Pijako commença par présenter Cresselia et annoncer qu'elle avait guéri le petit Azurill. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par des applaudissements et des cris d'enthousiasme.

\- C'est remarquable s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Cresselia. Absolument prodigieux ! Nous avions entendu parler de votre capacité à dissiper l'ombre, mais seulement par ouï-dire. Il s'avère que tout était vrai ! Je dois dire que c'est proprement merveilleux !

Des nouveaux applaudissements fusèrent.

\- Cresselia… Qu'est-il arrivé à Palkia ? demanda Fire.

\- Il est retourné au cœur de la Faille Spatiale. Il essaye de remédier à la distorsion de l'espace. En tant que Maître de l'espace, c'est sa fierté qui est en jeu. Il a fort à faire alors il y a peu de chances qu'on le revoit par ici.

Pijako nous jeta un regard interrogateur, et les autres Pokémon présents ne comprirent pas non plus de quoi nous parlions. Je pris une grande inspiration. Il était temps de tout leur raconter. Et cette fois-ci, sans rien leur cacher. Fire et moi entreprîmes de leur rapporter les rêves étranges que nous faisions ces derniers temps, et ce que la fausse Cresselia que nous avions pris pour l'originale nous avait raconté. Nous leur narrâmes l'irruption de Palkia dans notre cachette, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était passé dans la Faille Spatiale.

\- Ensuite… Cresselia s'est servi de son pouvoir pour tous nous faire sortir du cauchemar de Palkia.

\- En effet, j'ai la capacité de dissiper l'ombre… confirma-t-elle. Cela me permet de chasser les cauchemars et de tirer les Pokémon du plus profond des sommeils. Darkrai est mon exact opposé. Il a le pouvoir de séquestrer ceux qui dorment dans un cauchemar éternel.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous.

\- Fire, Lou, vous vous souvenez où est-ce que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon double ? J'entends par là la première Cresselia que vous avez connu… Chaque fois que vous l'avez vue, c'était en rêve n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui… c'est vrai…

 _Effectivement, Darkrai nous est toujours apparu en rêve… Attends…Réflexion faite… Lorsque nous étions dans le cauchemar d'Azurill, nous n'étions pas en train de rêver… Mais nous étions dans le songe d'Azurill, j'imagine que ça revient au même. La fois suivante… C'était dans le cauchemar de Palkia. En fait… Nous n'avons jamais rencontré Darkrai autrement qu'en rêve…_

\- Darkrai possède un incroyable talent pour créer des illusions très réalistes. reprit Cresselia. En fait, il se servait d'illusions créées de toutes pièces… Pour vous faire croire que j'étais là. Tout ça faisait partie d'un stratagème savamment orchestré pour vous atteindre tous les deux… de manière à effacer toute trace de votre existence.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre venant de nos amis.

\- Heiiiiin ?!

\- Pour éliminer Lou et Fire… de ce monde ?

Cresselia hocha la tête, laissant à nos amis le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.

\- Je suis choqué qu'on ait cherché à vous éliminer… commença Soporifik. Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Darkrai est-il allé chercher un plan aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi s'embêter à créer un double de Cresselia ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus expéditif de les affronter directement au combat ?

Je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Si Darkrai était aussi puissant que je l'imaginais, il aurait pu aisément nous éliminer sans prendre de gants. Avait-il fait cela pour nous pousser au désespoir, uniquement par cruauté ?

\- J'imagine… que Lou et Fire lui faisaient peur, tout simplement. dit Cresselia.

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise.

\- Darkrai avait peur… de nous ?

\- Oui. Parce que vous avez déjà sauvé le monde une fois. En empêchant que la Tour du Temps ne s'effondre. Mais qui donc était à l'origine de sa destruction ? Qui cherchait à paralyser la planète ? Nul autre que Darkrai.

Je baissai la tête et serrai les dents. C'est aussi ce que Darkrai avait dit lorsqu'il avait été démasqué, dans le cauchemar de Palkia. A ce moment là, j'avais réalisé que tous mes ennuis venaient de lui. C'était sa faute si nous avions tant souffert. Sa faute si le futur avait été paralysé et que tous ses habitants avaient été réduits à vivre dans la peur et l'ombre permanente. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais perdu Massko. Mon ami était mort par sa faute, et j'allais le venger. Lui, les habitants du futur, et Celebi… Je leur offrirai la défaite de Darkrai sur un plateau.

\- Quoi ?! C'était Darkrai l'instigateur de la catastrophe de la tour du temps ?! s'exclama Pijako.

\- Oui. Darkrai a l'intention de plonger le monde dans l'ombre. Il a échoué dans sa tentative de détruire la Tour du Temps, grâce à l'intervention de Lou et Fire. Après cet échec, son attention s'est tournée vers la distorsion de l'espace. Si celle-ci venait à prendre de l'ampleur, sa faculté à créer des cauchemars s'étendrait également. En fait, il cherchait à engloutir tous les Pokémon dans un cauchemar sans fin. Tout était de la faute de Darkrai… Il faisait en sorte que la distorsion de l'espace s'aggrave.

Je sentis Fire se mettre à trembler à côté de moi.

\- Et dire que… Je croyais… que la distorsion de l'espace s'aggravait… à cause de notre existence…

Cresselia nous adressa un regard rassurant, empli de douceur.

\- C'est vrai, votre voyage dans le temps et la présence de Lou dans le présent ont engendré une distorsion de l'espace… Mais elle est infime. Qui plus est, elle ne s'aggravera pas toute seule. Palkia devrait être en mesure de la réparer.

\- Alors…

\- Cette distorsion n'a rien à voir avec vous. Darkrai a cherché à vous faire endosser cette faute de manière à vous éliminer. C'était encore une de ses ruses machiavéliques.

Cette fois-ci, Fire se mit à pleurer pour de bon. De soulagement. Il renifla et s'essuya les joues.

\- Lou ! Je suis si content… En fin de compte, nous ne sommes pas des anomalies de la nature… On a le droit de continuer à vivre dans ce monde… On n'est pas des indésirables…

Je serrai sa patte dans la mienne. Moi aussi j'étais infiniment soulagée. Même si Cresselia nous avait déjà innocentés lorsque nous étions dans le cauchemar de Palkia… Tout était allé trop vite, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de réaliser. Entendre Cresselia nous l'expliquer posément une fois toute cette agitation passée nous fit un bien fou. Cette fois c'était sûr, nous n'étions pas responsables de cette catastrophe, et nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous remettre en cause de cette façon. Le Maître s'avança vers nous.

\- Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous avez subi mais… C'est tout bonnement impensable ! Lou, Fire, vous êtes tout sauf indésirables ici. Si vous deviez nous quitter… Je serais très triste. Et puis je pense que ce serait le cas de tout le monde à la Guilde. Nous sommes si contents de vous avoir avec nous… C'est une raison suffisante… pour continuer à exister !

\- Maître…

\- Plus généralement… Il ne s'agit pas que de vous deux. Tout le monde ici… Tous les Pokémon du monde… Chaque vie a un sens ! Alors n'allez plus vous imaginer que vous êtes indésirables ! Gardez le sourire ! C'est d'accord ?

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot. C'était dans ces moments là… Que je réalisais combien j'avais été chanceuse de rencontrer Fire et d'avoir été admise à la Guilde. Tous ses membres… étaient une véritable famille pour moi. Nous veillions les uns sur les autres. Nous nous protégions. Nous nous soutenions quoi qu'il arrive. Je me rappelai soudain ce moment où nous étions revenus du futur et que nous avions dû révéler la vérité à tous en contredisant les propos de Noctunoir… Keunotor nous avait dit… que même s'il admirait Noctunoir, nous comptions bien plus à ses yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, nos amis… Notre famille nous accordait une confiance aveugle qui m'allait droit au cœur.

\- Merci Maître…

Nous regardâmes tour à tour les membres de la Guilde. Tous nous offraient des sourires chaleureux et sincères, signe qu'ils approuvaient le discours de Grodoudou.

\- Eh dis donc ! En parlant de méchanceté et de malhonnêteté, ce Darkrai, c'est le summum ! s'écria Ecrapince, révolté.

\- Darkrai est un Pokémon profondément malsain et lâche. Il passe son temps à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre et reste à couvert. expliqua Cresselia. Il fuit systématiquement les affrontements directs… Il s'est toujours comporté de la sorte. Mais il a fait une chose qui ne lui ressemble guère… Il a invité Lou et Fire à venir l'affronter directement.

\- Cresselia, tu crois que s'il a lancé ce défi à Lou et Fire c'est dans un but précis n'est ce pas ? demanda Grodoudou. Tu crois que c'est un piège ?

\- Oui, c'en est un, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard déterminé.

\- Peu importe que ce soit un piège ou non. dit fermement Fire. Si on n'arrête pas Darkrai, l'ombre engloutira le monde entier. Il faut faire quelque chose. On ira l'affronter.

\- C'est entre lui et nous. Depuis le début. ajoutai-je. Nous l'avons empêché de plonger le monde dans le chaos une première fois. Le fragment de relique de Fire nous avait choisis pour cette mission. Cette fois encore c'est à nous de jouer. Et puis j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec ce monstre. Pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer, et pour ceux qui ne sont plus là aujourd'hui pour combattre à nos côtés… Pour le futur d'où je viens qu'il a réduit à néant. Je lui ferai payer pour tout ça !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde sembla digérer mes paroles. Cresselia nous observa un instant, puis elle eut une expression qui voulait clairement dire « je savais qu'ils allaient dire ça », mi-admirative, mi-résignée.

\- Très bien… Je respecte votre décision. Mais je vous accompagne. C'est aussi ma mission d'arrêter Darkrai. Il y a bien longtemps que je suis au fait de ses projets… Et depuis, je le poursuis pour déjouer ses plans. Chaque fois que j'arrivais à trouver sa piste, il m'échappait. Mais cette fois-ci, il nous attend. C'est une occasion inespérée. Je veux en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée, puis les membres de la Guilde se manifestèrent vivement.

\- Eh dis donc, je viens avec vous !

\- Ben mince alors, moi aussi !

\- Sapristi, je suis avec vous, pour sûr !

\- Et moi donc ! Ne m'OUBLIEZ pas !

\- Moi aussi je veux vous aider !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Pour moi, les membres de la Guilde n'étaient plus des apprentis, mais bel et bien des explorateurs formés. Ils n'avaient rien de débutants, et leur courage était sans limite, toute comme leur générosité. Cresselia regarda tout autour d'elle, à la fois surprise et émue.

\- C'est admirable de votre part… Mais… Je crains que Darkrai ne prenne la fuite si nous sommes trop nombreux à y aller. C'est notre seule chance de le coincer pour entraver son horrible projet. Nous devrions nous contenter d'y aller à trois.

Nos amis affichèrent des mines un peu déçues. Ils voulaient vraiment nous aider et participer à sauver le monde. Pas pour la gloire, mais parce qu'un secouriste a toujours la volonté d'aider les autres. Grodoudou approuva Cresselia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Cresselia a raison. Nous aimerions tous venir et vous aider… Mais nous risquons de perdre l'occasion d'arrêter Darkrai. C'est sa mission de l'empêcher de nuire. Quant à Lou et Fire, ils sont les élus choisis pour sauver le monde.

Grodoudou avait raison… Quelque que chose, ou quelqu'un, nous avait choisis pour conserver l'équilibre du monde. Nous avait désigné pour nous rendre aux Terres Illusoires afin d'empêcher la destruction du temps. Aujourd'hui, l'espace était en danger. Mais notre rôle était toujours le même.

\- Bah… C'est dommage… lâcha Keunotor. Mais faut avouer que vous avez raison…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous réglerons son compte à Darkrai une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Oui, je vous fais confiance ! nous dit Pijako en souriant.

\- Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien vous !

\- Faites bien gaffe à vous, pour sûr !

\- Une fois de plus équipe Blast… Le destin du monde et de tous les Pokémon est entre vos mains. Nous comptons sur vous !

\- Nous vaincrons, comme toujours.

Tous les Pokémon nous encouragèrent vivement, puis les membres de la Guilde levèrent le poing en l'air.

\- HOURRA !

Fire et moi nous serrâmes la patte en guise de promesse. Il fallait en finir définitivement avec Darkrai. Ensuite nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix pour de bon. Après ça, nous n'aurons plus à sauver le monde ni à subir toutes ces émotions négatives. C'était la dernière fois. L'ultime combat.

Cresselia nous fit signe de s'extirper de la foule et nous conduisit sur la falaise. Elle nous désigna l'horizon.

\- Au nord ouest d'ici… se trouve une contré volcanique. C'est là-bas que se situe le Cratère Obscur.

J'observai pensivement l'horizon.

\- Si c'est un piège, il va falloir s'entraîner et se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

Tout le monde était heureux. Azurill était réveillé, Soporifik était devenu quelqu'un de bien, et nous avions enfin toutes les réponses à nos questions. Tout s'arrangeait. Fire et moi nous sentions infiniment mieux depuis que nous étions libérés du poids des mensonges de Darkrai. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas être complètement détendue. Le monde était toujours en danger. Il fallait encore se débarrasser de Darkrai, et cela promettait d'être très dangereux. Rien ne nous affirmait que cette fois nous réussirions à sauver le monde. Nous avions eu tellement de chance jusqu'ici… La roue pouvait tourner. Nous n'avions pas plus de force que les autres, nous n'étions pas plus puissants qu'un Pokémon légendaire, et nous n'en avions jamais battu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La peur me faisait une boule dans le ventre. Mon cerveau bouillonnait et j'étais épuisée. Fire aussi, certainement. Trop d'émotion, trop de fatigue, de peur et de stress. Nous avions besoin de repos. Pijako approuva cette idée et nous envoya nous coucher.

Les jours suivants, nous mîmes au point un programme d'entraînement intensif pour gagner efficacement en puissance. Il fallait qu'on soit le plus fort possible pour aller se battre contre Darkrai. Nous devions également bien nous préparer contre toute éventualité. Nous ne savions pas ce qui nous attendait. Quand nous serions prêts, Cresselia nous téléporterait au Cratère Obscur, et nous irions l'affronter ensemble. Sa présence me rassurait un peu. Elle connaissait ses pouvoirs et ses fourberies mieux que personne. Naturellement, nous commençâmes par nous entraîner au Dojo Ossatueur, mais nous nous rendîmes compte rapidement que nous avions un niveau bien supérieur à celui des Pokémon du dojo pour que cela constitue un véritable entraînement. En attendant d'avoir une meilleure idée, nous demandâmes les missions les plus difficiles, celle que seules les plus grandes équipes de secours pouvaient réussir. Nous fûmes surpris de voir que nous ne rencontrions pas tant de difficultés que ça pour réussir ces missions. Nous ne nous étions absolument pas rendu compte à quel point nous avions progressé. Nous peinions à croire que nous avions désormais le niveau des équipes d'élite.

Grodoudou proposa de prendre en charge la suite de notre préparation, ce que nous acceptâmes avec joie. Bien que nous ayons quitté la Guilde et obtenu notre diplôme, il restait notre Maître et était toujours plus fort que nous. Du moins quand il s'y mettait sérieusement. Il nous fit donc subir un entraînement intensif. Nous avions enfin trouvé quelque chose d'efficace pour progresser. Grodoudou ne nous ménageait pas, et nous étions chaque soir complètement épuisés. Nous dormions de nouveau à la Guilde pour reprendre les exercices au plus tôt et nous nous levions avant tout le monde chaque matin. Peu de Pokémon auraient tenu un rythme pareil, et ce qui nous aida à tenir fut les potions que Cradopaud nous concoctait. Elles nous évitaient les courbatures et la fatigue. Sinon nous n'aurions jamais pu suivre un parcours pareil. Lorsque nous fûmes habitués à ce rythme et que nous eûmes moins de difficultés à le suivre, Grodoudou nous annonça que nous avions acquis énormément de force et d'endurance. Il nous proposa un combat contre lui. Mais il nous envoya lamentablement au tapis. Après un peu de repos, il voulut nous combattre de nouveau. Nous comprîmes que l'objectif était de nous habituer à affronter un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que nous. Même si nous ne gagnions pas contre Grodoudou, il fallait réussir progressivement à lui porter de plus en plus de coups avant d'être mis K.O. Après tout c'était en se battant avec plus fort que soi que l'on progressait. Nous nous améliorâmes donc énormément, et nous réussîmes même à tenir tête un certain temps à Grodoudou avant qu'il ne nous batte. Au bout de quelques temps, Grodoudou nous annonça que l'entraînement était terminé. Nous aurions pu continuer, mais c'était à nous de chercher comment devenir plus forts à présent. Jamais nous n'avions autant progressé en si peu de temps. Après avoir augmenté notre force, il était temps d'affiner notre technique. Nous allâmes donc voir les frères Kecleon.

\- Salut vous deux, on aimerait acheter des CT pour apprendre quelques attaques… Vous auriez quelque chose à nous proposer ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est ma spécialité ! Venez par ici vous deux. Pour l'occasion je vais sortir tout ce que j'ai dans ma réserve. Venez avec moi !

Il nous montra des dizaines de CT différentes. Beaucoup m'intéressaient, mais elles n'étaient souvent pas adaptées à mon type et je ne pouvais pas les apprendre. Une fois que nous eûmes triées celle qui nous concernaient et qui nous intéressaient, nous en sélectionnâmes quelques unes. Ainsi, j'appris les attaques griffe ombre, mitra-poing et vampipoing, tandis que Fire maîtrisait désormais casse brique, surchauffe et déflagration. C'était des attaques très puissantes que nous n'aurions pas pu apprendre naturellement sans avoir évolué auparavant.

\- Parfait ! Puisque vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, ça fera 30000 poké ! Mais comme c'est pour sauver le monde, je vous fais un prix d'ami. Ce sera 20000 poké !

\- Arg…

Nous savions bien que nous ne pouvions pas exploiter les services de tout le monde sans payer, mais ils nous l'avaient tous proposé, car chacun savait qu'il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence extrême. Malgré tout, les frères Kecleon restaient des commerçants qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent. Nous payâmes donc et nous allâmes faire quelques missions afin de nous habituer à nos nouvelles attaques et de les maîtriser à la perfection. Le deuxième frère Kecleon, celui qui avait une couleur normale, nous proposa lui aussi de nous entraîner. Nous acceptâmes, curieux de voir ce qu'il avait à nous apprendre. Il n'était pas particulièrement fort, mais il connaissait des techniques qui pouvaient vaincre le plus fort des Pokémon. En effet, il pouvait changer à volonté son type en fonction de la dernière attaque qu'il avait reçu, ce qui le rendait résistant à de futures attaques du même genre. Il pouvait également nous faire perdre la raison et pousser des coéquipiers à se prendre pour des ennemis et s'entre attaquer. L'entraînement fut à peu près le même qu'avec Grodoudou. Peu à peu, nous nous habituions à notre adversaire et nous apprenions de nos erreurs. Petit à petit, nous réussîmes à le battre de plus en plus souvent. Les uns après les autres, chacun des commerçants de Bourg Trésor trouvèrent quelque chose à nous apprendre. Leveinard nous appris de moyens rapides et efficaces pour se soigner, Xatu nous apprit à perturber l'adversaire, et ainsi de suite. Nous fûmes d'ailleurs surpris de découvrir leur force. Nous ne connaissions que leur aspect de commerçant, pas leur aspect de combattant, et certains avaient un niveau bien plus élevé que nous l'aurions cru.

Un mois était passé. Nous ne pensions pas nous entraîner pendant si longtemps, mais nous voulions être bien préparés. Cresselia s'était rapidement jointe à notre entraînement, et Darkrai nous était apparu une fois en rêve, ou plutôt, en cauchemar, pour nous demander si nous avions bien l'intention de venir, car il nous attendait. Nous lui avions confirmé que le combat aurait bien lieu, que nous viendrions bientôt. Il avait alors ricané en nous disant qu'il avait tout son temps. Son attitude nous confirma qu'il nous tendait un piège, il était bien trop sûr de lui. Il avait l'intention de nous éliminer avant de reprendre ses activités malsaines. Nous aurions pu continuer notre préparation, mais nous nous sentions prêts désormais. Nous prévînmes alors nos amis de notre départ proche. Tous se montrèrent très émus et inquiets, et si la plupart nous encourageaient et nous souhaitaient bonne chance, je sentis que certains cachaient leur peur de ne jamais nous revoir. Mama Kangourex fondit en larmes avant de nous écraser dans ses bras puissants, nous faisant jurer de revenir sains et saufs, ce que nous fîmes. Nous ne savions bien sûr pas si nous arriverions à tenir parole, mais nous devions avant tout les rassurer. Ainsi, nous demandâmes à Cresselia de nous emmener au Cratère Obscur.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? Si on échoue, Darkrai ne nous laissera pas l'occasion de revenir tenter notre chance une deuxième fois. Il nous tuera. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Chacun lu la détermination dans les yeux de l'autre. Il était temps d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. J'eus une pensée pour Massko et Celebi, et mes yeux s'enflammèrent. Cresselia n'eut pas besoin d'une confirmation vocale, elle avait compris. Nous nous prîmes les pattes les uns des autres, et le monde autour de nous se troubla. C'était plus agréable de voyager avec Cresselia qu'avec Palkia ou avec un gouffre dimensionnel. Nous n'avions pas l'impression de bouger, et nous sentions toujours le sol sous nos pattes. Tout redevint clair autour de nous, et nous pûmes découvrir l'entrée du Cratère Obscur.

\- Nous y voilà… Toute cette histoire va enfin se terminer.

\- Oui, que nous réussissions ou pas, dans tous les cas, tout se terminera aujourd'hui pour nous.

\- Darkrai nous attend depuis un mois, il ne sait pas que nous venons aujourd'hui, ni combien nous serons. Nous avons l'avantage de la surprise. Mais rappelez-vous qu'il prépare très certainement un piège.

\- Darkrai nous attend tout au fond de ce volcan… Bien… C'est parti.

Nous entrâmes. A l'intérieur, c'était une véritable fournaise. Le sol était brûlant, et il y avait des braises et de la lave partout. Cresselia flottait au dessus du sol, Fire ne craignait pas la chaleur ambiante ni la lave, j'étais donc la seule qui devait faire attention où je mettais les pattes. Nous pensions trouver l'endroit désert, mais nous fûmes surpris de constater que l'endroit était un véritable paradis pour les Pokémon feu.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! m'exclamai-je. Alors qu'ils pourraient vivre dans une belle prairie ou une forêt !

\- Moi je trouve ça plutôt logique. dit Fire. Ici c'est tranquille, il n'y a pas de visiteurs, il faut chaud et humide, ce sont des conditions parfaites pour élever des œufs et conserver les petits au chaud. Et puis toute cette lave, toutes ces braises, c'est parfait pour y vivre !

Je fis la grimace.

\- Franchement si on n'avait pas un monde à sauver, je partirai d'ici en courant ! Il faut horriblement chaud, mes pattes me brûlent ! Et ce n'est même pas joli comme endroit pour vivre !

\- Tout dépend des goûts de chacun. Et puis tu es née humaine, tu as forcément un point de vue différent.

\- C'est vrai… Mais j'ai quand même du mal à m'imaginer vivre ici.

Sur le trajet, nous débattîmes sur l'endroit le plus agréable pour vivre. Ce n'était peut être pas une conversation adaptée pour des personnes qui s'apprêtaient à risquer leur vies, mais cela nous permettait de nous vider la tête une dernière fois avant le combat. Nous passâmes en revue tous les endroits où nous étions allés, mais finalement, Bourg Trésor avait trop d'avantages pour que nous imaginions aller vivre ailleurs. Nous avions une vie qui nous convenait parfaitement, nous ne manquions de rien. Sauf de la paix dans le monde. Le fait que nous marchions peut être vers notre propre mort nous permettait de nous rendre compte de la valeur de tout ce que nous avions. A cet instant, rien ne me manquait plus que ma maison et mes amis. Mon quotidien. Ma vie en général. La Vie. Je ne voulais pas mourir. J'allais me battre. Mais plus encore que de mourir, j'avais peur de survivre sans Fire. Je le regardai. Il semblait angoissé et déterminé à la fois. C'est moi qui lui donnais tout son courage chaque jour, mais la réciproque était vraie aussi. Je me sentais incapable de survivre sans lui comme il avait vécu avec mon absence pendant des mois, après que nous ayons modifié l'histoire. Je n'étais pas aussi courageuse que tout le monde le croyait. S'il devait disparaître… Je ne supporterai pas de perdre une deuxième fois mon partenaire et meilleur ami. Sans réfléchir, je lui pris la patte et la serrai. Il sursauta et me regarda, avant de serrer ma patte à son tour.

Nous marchâmes ainsi en silence pendant longtemps. Puis nous commençâmes à discuter tactique avec Cresselia. Mais il était difficile de prévoir une stratégie sans savoir ce qu'avait prévu notre ennemi. Nous finîmes alors par décider que nous improviserions. Nous n'étions cependant pas d'accord sur un point. Cresselia et moi voulions toutes les deux lui donner le coup de grâce. Cresselia affirmait que c'était sa mission, à elle et personne d'autre. Elle seule devait l'arrêter. Mais je tenais absolument à faire payer à Darkrai la disparition de mes amis et du monde où j'étais née. Là encore il fut décidé de voir comment les choses se dérouleraient et d'agir en conséquence au moment venu.

Nous nous approchions de plus en plus du ciel, et après un ultime effort, nous nous hissâmes sur un plateau à l'air libre. Il y avait de la lave bouillonnante partout autour de nous et il faisait plus chaud que jamais. Nous étions arrivés au coeur du volcan. Dans le Cratère Obscur, le lieu de rendez-vous prévu. Aucun Pokémon ne vivait aussi profondément dans le volcan, c'était l'endroit idéal pour Darkrai afin de ne pas être dérangé. Mais j'eus beau regarder autour de moi, il n'y avait personne.

\- Il n'est pas là ? Et si… S'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se battre ? Si le piège, c'était de nous attirer ici pendant qu'il allait faire un sale coup ailleurs ?

Nous pâlîmes tous les trois. Nous n'avions pas pensé à cette éventualité. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Darkrai ! Si tu es là montre-toi, sale lâche ! cria soudain Cresselia.

\- Eh bien pourquoi tant de cris ? Je suis là… murmura une voix désagréablement familière. Je vous attendais… C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me fâcher d'avoir eu à attendre si longtemps… Qui est le plus lâche entre nous ?

\- Toi, sans aucun doute ! répliqua Cresselia. Tu n'as pas eu le courage de nous affronter plus tôt ! Tu n'as fait que fuir et mentir pour arriver à tes fins tout en restant dans l'ombre !

\- Pourquoi prendrais-je des risques ? Mais c'est fini… Tout va se régler, ici et maintenant !

Une ombre apparut progressivement devant nous et se matérialisa pour donner forme à la silhouette de notre ennemi. La haine m'envahit en voyant l'être qui était à l'origine de tous mes malheurs.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es acharné sur nous pendant tout ce temps ? On ne se connait même pas !

\- Détrompe-toi… Je vous connais bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Surtout toi Lou.

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais savoir que mon nom c'est Laurel. Appelle-moi encore une seule fois par mon diminutif et je t'écorche vif. crachai-je.

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu es si impulsive…

\- Et on peut savoir en quoi tu nous connais ? Pourquoi surtout moi ?

\- Tu te souviens quand tu as voyagé dans le temps avec Massko ? Tu as été victime d'un accident. Tu as perdu la mémoire et tu as été transformée en Pokémon… Et tu as été séparée de Massko. Ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit… Que cet accident n'était pas dû au hasard ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, la bouche sèche.

\- Tu ne devines pas ? Cet accident n'avait rien de naturel… C'est moi qui l'ai provoqué.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mon but est de plonger le monde dans une ombre éternelle. J'ai d'abord essayé d'imposer les ténèbres en détruisant le temps. J'ai saboté la Tour du Temps, alors il s'est mis à se détraquer, puis à s'auto détruire lentement… Et j'avais réussi ! Dans le futur, la planète était paralysée ! Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le présent soit dans le même état… Mais il a fallu que toi, Laurel, et Massko, vous veniez vous en mêler. J'ai appris que vous aviez l'intention de traverser le temps pour venir à cette époque et rétablir le temps… Alors je vous ai attendu, et je vous ai piégés. Je vous ai attaqués dans le couloir du temps pour me débarrasser de vous. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je m'en suis pris à Massko, et cela aurait dû suffire... Mais… Toi, Laurel, tu l'as protégé. Tu t'es interposée et tu as reçu l'attaque à sa place.

Je restai muette de stupeur.

\- J'ai… protégé Massko…

\- Oui. Il semblerait que ta détermination à le protéger ait interféré avec les nombreuses dimensions que vous étiez en train de traverser… Et tu as été transformée en Pokémon. Le choc de l'attaque t'a également fait perdre la mémoire.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses explications ni ses histoires de dimensions… Mais j'avais retenu une chose. Cette fois encore c'était lui le responsable. Depuis le début, tout était de sa faute ! Il avait essayé de tuer Massko, et il avait fini par réussir. La haine bouillonnait en moi. Je serrai les dents. Le combat était imminent.

\- Je suis parti du principe que j'en avais fait assez… Tu étais devenue totalement inoffensive, et Massko était seul. Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus un danger. Mais… J'ai sous estimé votre détermination. Tu as rencontré Fire… Tu as retrouvé Massko et tes souvenirs. Et vous avez mis tous les trois un terme à mes plans. Je comptais sur Dialga et Noctunoir pour vous arrêter… Mais ça n'a pas suffit.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as décidé de commencer par supprimer Lou et Fire cette fois. devina Cresselia. Tu ne voulais prendre aucun risque avant de recommencer à chercher à détruire le monde. Pire encore, tu as cherché à ce qu'ils se détruisent eux-même… En leur disant qu'ils étaient responsables de la future destruction du monde. Tu voulais les décourager. Quel lâche tu fais…

Darkrai resta silencieux. J'ignorai s'il pouvait se sentir un tantinet vexé par ce que Cresselia venait de dire, ou si la raison de son mutisme était tout autre.

\- Et maintenant… Tu nous as attirés ici… Afin d'éliminer tes trois adversaire d'un coup. C'est un piège, n'est ce pas ?

Darkrai sourit. Un sourire malsain qui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Oui. Tu peux me traiter de lâche autant que tu veux… Ça ne changera rien. C'est fini pour vous. Vous êtes vraiment stupides d'être venus en sachant ce qui vous attend… Mais je vous remercie, vous me facilitez la tâche…

Je me mis en position de combat. Il allait attaquer, et j'ignorai tout de ses capacités. Il pouvait certainement apparaître et disparaître à volonté. Cela allait être dur de le vaincre. Mais j'allai me battre jusqu'à la mort.

\- Cependant… J'ai changé d'avis. déclara soudain le spectre.

\- Hein ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne veux plus détruire le monde ! Je ne te croirai pas ! s'écria Fire.

\- Non il ne s'agit pas de cela… Laurel et Fire… Vous avez prouvé votre courage et votre détermination. Vous avez acquis une puissance colossale. Ce serait du gâchis de vous éliminer… Vous avez montré des talents fort prometteurs… Alors… Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ?

Je restai un moment sous le choc. Avait-il vraiment osé nous faire une proposition pareille ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Rejoignez-moi… Et régnons ensemble sur un plongé à jamais dans l'ombre !

\- Quoi ?! J'espère que c'est une blague ! explosai-je. Tu dis ça pour mieux nous attirer dans un piège ! Tu espères que nous accepterons pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos ! Comme si tu allais partager quoi que ce soit ! Nous défendons la paix et la justice ! Tout l'inverse de toi ! Ça ne nous intéresse pas de régner avec toi ! Nous ne voulons pas d'un monde pourri par les ténèbres ! Et puis… Je ne pourrais JAMAIS te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Tu es le seul et unique meurtrier de Massko… Je te hais ! Jamais je ne me battrai à tes côtés ! Plutôt mourir !

Des larmes de rage perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. Je m'étonnai que Fire ne réagisse pas. Il avait la tête baissé.

\- Lou… Peut-être que Darkrai a raison…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non Fire ! Ne le crois pas ! lui cria Cresselia, paniquée.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre mais… Il faut qu'on se rende à l'évidence… On a aucune chance contre Darkrai… Peut être vaut-il mieux le rejoindre plutôt que de mourir inutilement… Oui, ce doit être la meilleure chose à faire…

J'étais tellement choquée que je ne parvins même pas à articuler un mot. Je ne comprenais pas le brusque changement de comportement de Fire. I peine cinq minutes, il était encore déterminé à se battre ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! Je regardai mon acolyte aller se placer aux côtés de Darkrai, consternée. Notre ennemi éclata de rire.

\- Sage décision Fire. Le pragmatisme, il n'y a que ça de vrai… Et toi Laurel ? Tu as choisi ton camp ? Dès que tu nous auras rejoints, notre priorité sera d'éliminer cette chère Cresselia… Nous nous débarrasserons d'elle ensemble, tous les trois. Allez… Viens Laurel. Viens nous rejoindre…

\- N'y vas pas Lou ! me supplia Cresselia.

\- Lou, viens je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Et si tu ne nous rejoins pas, Darkrai ne voudra sûrement pas de moi tout seul, il m'éliminera…

Je réfléchis longuement, puis je m'avançai vers Darkrai et Fire. Cresselia suivit mes gestes d'un regard désespéré. Quant à Fire, il avait l'air soulagé.

\- Je vois que tu as pris la bonne décision Laurel… Je me réjouis… dit Darkrai en arborant un nouveau sourire effrayant.

\- …Laisse-moi te le dire une dernière fois Darkrai… Mon camp est le même depuis le début. Je ne te rejoindrai pas ! Jamais ! S'il y a une erreur de la nature ici c'est bien toi ! Tu es mauvais, cruel et complètement dérangé ! Je préfère mourir que devenir ton alliée ! Même de force ou en me faisant du chantage, je ne cèderai jamais ! Je vais me battre tu entends ?

Je me tournai rageusement vers mon acolyte.

\- Et toi Fire, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es venu ici avec la détermination pour affronter Darkrai, et d'un coup tu baisses les bras ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi lâche. Comment peux-tu songer à rejoindre l'ennemi pour sauver ta peau ? Jusqu'ici on a toujours fait passer la paix dans le monde avant nos propres vies, alors pourquoi tu retournes ta veste ? Si tu décides de rejoindre Darkrai tu me perdras. Parce que je ne te suivrai pas. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant de partir ? Que tu ne baisserais plus jamais les bras. Tu avais promis à Massko d'être fort. Tu veux salir sa mémoire ? Le Fire que je connais n'agirait pas comme ça…

\- Mais enfin Lou… Penses au merveilleux monde plongé dans l'ombre éternelle qu'on pourrait créer tous les trois…

Je m'arrêtai net. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que Fire venait de dire. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Je le regardai, horrifiée. Je ne reconnaissais pas son regard. Je jetai un œil à Darkrai, qui souriait comme un dément, puis je compris.

\- Fire ne dirais jamais ça. Jamais. Il n'agirait pas comme ça non plus. Tu n'es pas Fire. Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion !

Je donnai un violent coup à Darkrai, si bien qu'il recula en chancelant. Au même moment, je remarquai que Fire était de nouveau près de Cresselia, et ils me regardaient tous les deux avec un air inquiet. Darkrai se releva et m'assena à son tour un grand coup qui me projeta au sol. Je me relevai aussi dignement que possible.

\- Malédiction ! J'étais si près du but !

\- C'est faux. Pas un seul instant je n'ai songé à te rejoindre !

\- J'en ai assez de votre détermination inébranlable ! N'y a-t-il donc rien qui pourrait vous faire perdre espoir ?

\- Absolument rien ! Et moi aussi j'en ai assez ! Assez de tes illusions et de tes mensonges ! Arrêtes d'utiliser des images de mes amis pour essayer de me détruire ! Bats-toi plutôt ! Je n'ai plus envie de me retenir ! Je vais te régler ton compte ici et maintenant !

\- Très bien… Assez parlé !

Il fit soudain apparaître six Pokémon qui nous encerclèrent. Je remarquai que leurs yeux étaient voilés. Ils avaient l'air inconscient, mais ils bougeaient et se tenaient debout.

 _Ils sont contrôlés par Darkrai…_

\- Evidemment… Tu ne comptais pas te battre seul contre nous… lâcha Cresselia. Toujours aussi lâche.

J'étais plutôt rassurée. Si son piège était constitué uniquement de Pokémon contrôlés qui lui permettraient de ne pas se battre tout seul. Nous n'aurions pas trop de difficultés à le surmonter. Il nous faudrait seulement songer à ne pas trop les blesser. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Les yeux de Darkrai brillèrent d'un éclat malsain.

\- On y est, le combat a commencé. dit Cresselia d'une voix tendue. Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux. C'est à moi de me battre contre Darkrai. C'est ma mission, et c'est dans notre nature de s'affronter. Nous sommes à puissance égale, mais nos pouvoirs sont strictement opposés. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse lui tenir tête. Vous, occupez vous des autres Pokémon. Quand ils seront vaincus, ils reprendront leurs esprits.

\- D'accord !

\- C'est parti !

Cresselia et Darkrai s'envolèrent et commencèrent à se battre dans les cieux. Comme à notre habitude, Fire et moi nous répartîmes les ennemis. Je créai une bulle protectrice autour de moi tandis que Fire utilisait l'attaque surchauffe. Tous les Pokémon présents souffrirent de ce gros coup de chaleur, excepté ceux qui étaient de type feu. Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, nous avions le temps de les attaquer à notre guise. Je décidai de m'en prendre d'abord à Arbok. Tous les autres Pokémon avaient l'air de grosses brutes, mais lui avait un corps mou, il serait plus sensible à mes attaques. Je commençai donc par lui donner un violent coup de griffe acier, avant d'enchaîner avec forte paume. Il fut projeté dans les airs. Je lançai une aurasphère vers lui, et il retomba brutalement sur le sol. Celui-ci ne bougerait plus. J'étais en forme. Je ressentis soudain une pointe de culpabilité. Ce Pokémon ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et j'y étais allé un peu fort. Ce n'était pas contre lui que je devais me battre à fond. Je me promis de lui donner une baie pour le soigner à la fin du combat. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas le temps. Fire se battait contre Volcaropod, qui s'obstinait à rentrer dans sa carapace pour échapper aux coups. Mon acolyte ne se laissa pourtant pas faire et enchaîna les attaques de type combat. La coquille du Pokémon magma devait certainement atténuer les attaques, mais elle se fragilisait à chaque coup. A l'intérieur, Volcaropod devait en prendre plein la tête. Il se décida d'ailleurs finalement à sortir, et Fire tenta de le frapper. Il ne craignait pas de se brûler en touchant le corps de son ennemi, mais le problème était que celui-ci était mou, et les coups rebondissaient sur lui. Fire lui envoya alors une bonne poignée de poussière dans la figure, et son ennemi durcit le magma de son corps. Fire en profita pour lui donner une puissante attaque mach punch. Cette fois la capacité fit son effet et son ennemi tomba à terre. Les Pokémon sonnés par la surchauffe de Fire commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, et Rhinastoc se dirigea vers moi avec un air furieux. Un combat acharné commença alors entre nous. Il était fort, moins que moi, mais son corps très dur le protégeait de mes offensives. Je ne trouvais pas son point faible. Pourtant il devait bien avoir une zone ou il n'était pas protégé ! J'eus beau le frapper partout où je pouvais, il semblait indestructible. J'enchaînais les coups de griffe acier car je savais qu'il était sensible aux attaques de ce type. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'ébranler plus que ça. Je vis soudain un paquet de lave voler vers nous. J'eus le temps de créer une bulle protectrice pour moi, mais Rhinastoc en reçut une partie. Il tomba à terre, et je pus voir Fire lever un pouce vers moi. Je lui souris pour le remercier et cherchai un nouvel ennemi à affronter. Je vis cependant que mon partenaire avait lui aussi de grandes difficultés à se débarrasser de son adversaire, un énorme Galeking. Je le savais sensible aux attaques de type combat. Or, Fire et moi en connaissions plusieurs, dont une en commun.

\- Fire ! On lui fait notre combo !

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se mit en position à côté de moi. Nous fonçâmes sur le Pokémon acier et nous lui lançâmes ensemble un superbe close combat. Galeking fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva doucement et vacilla, avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Je tapai dans la patte de Fire en signe de victoire, mais je reçus brusquement un violent coup dans le dos. Je me retournai et vis que les derniers Pokémon avaient tous retrouvés leurs esprits. Il n'en restait plus que deux : Magirêve, et Maganon. J'étais la seule à connaître des attaques efficace contre Magirêve, je décidai donc de m'occuper de lui. Le combat durait depuis un moment déjà. Comme tout spectre qui se respecte, mon adversaire ne cessait d'apparaître et de disparaître, exactement comme je l'avais craint de la part de Darkrai. Je connaissais quelques attaques qui me permettraient de le battre, mais cela ne servait à rien si je ne parvenais pas à le toucher. Quand à lui, il me harcelait de coups que j'avais bien du mal à esquiver, même avec ma détection d'auras. En effet, celle-ci était moins efficace avec certains Pokémon comme les spectres. C'était des fantômes après tout.

De son côté, Fire peina grandement à affaiblir le Maganon qu'il combattait. Ils étaient tous les deux de type feu, leurs attaques n'étaient donc pas très efficaces l'un contre l'autre. Je vis mon acolyte changer de tactique et pousser Maganon vers le bord du cratère. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire, quand Fire le poussa dans la lave. Je restai un instant sous le choc avant de me rappeler que cela ne le blesserai pas, puisqu'il était de type feu. Maganon resta quelques secondes dans le liquide bouillonnant avant de refaire surface. Ses yeux avait repris leur aspect naturel, et je compris qu'être immergé dans le magma avait permis à Maganon de retrouver ses esprits. Je me réjouis pour lui mais moi je n'arrive toujours pas à me débarrasser de ce stupide fantôme ! Je levai la tête vers Cresselia et Darkrai. Le combat faisait rage, et notre amie était en grande difficulté. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas l'aider avant d'avoir battu mon propre adversaire. Décidément je n'aimais pas les fantômes. Entre Magirêve, Darkrai et Noctunoir…

 _Si seulement il voulait bien arrêter de bouger… Mais oui ! C'est ça !_

Magirêve disparut à nouveau. Je me concentrai au maximum sur les auras afin de déterminer où il allait réapparaître. Je frémis en sentant son auras juste derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et fis briller mes yeux d'une étrange lueur bleue. La force en moi que j'avais déjà utilisée par deux fois se réveilla et Magirêve ne put plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je levai ensuite la tête vers Darkrai et me concentrai d'avantage. Il chargeait une attaque. Une énorme boule d'énergie malsaine. J'attendis qu'il la projette vers Cresselia, puis j'en pris le contrôle. Je la dirigeai vers le sol, et plus précisément, vers Magirêve. Au dernier moment, je m'écartai. Mon adversaire n'eut pas le temps de se dématérialiser et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Epuisée, je restai collée au sol, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Ainsi, je vis la surprise de Darkrai, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda en bas pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait détourné son offensive, et Cresselia profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui lancer une attaque que je ne connaissais pas. Un gigantesque rayon de lumière, chargé de paix, de bienveillance, de justice. Darkrai eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers son ennemie avant de se prendre le rayon en pleine tête. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, je l'entendis crier, puis je le vis tomber au sol brutalement, soulevant un nuage de poussière sous le choc. Cresselia se reposa doucement, et nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, tentant de reprendre notre souffle.

\- On a… réussi… haleta Fire, n'osant y croire.

\- Tu es vaincu Darkrai. C'est fini pour toi !

Darkrai nous contempla avec un air profondément mauvais. Il respirait bruyamment et semblait très affaibli. J'étais soulagée qu'il soit vaincu. Mais je me demandais maintenant ce que nous allions faire de lui. On ne pouvait pas le mettre en prison, il s'évaderait. Il n'existait aucun moyen de le garder prisonnier. Il recommencerait toujours. Le seul moyen d'assurer la paix… était de l'éliminer. Je frissonnai à cette pensée. Jusqu'ici, la question ne s'était jamais posée, nous étions venus pour ça. Bien sûr, je voulais venger Massko et Celebi, et c'était de toute façon la seule solution. Mais tout à coup, maintenant que l'heure était venue de passer à l'acte, je perdais courage. Je m'étais pourtant disputée avec Cresselia pour savoir qui porterait le coup de grâce, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'on était dans le feu de l'action et du combat. L'idée de tuer un être, aussi mauvais soit-il, me donnait maintenant la nausée. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Je n'étais pas une meurtrière. Je ne voulais pas avoir de sang sur les pattes. Je ne laissai pourtant rien paraître et décidai de laisser faire Cresselia. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, c'était sa mission.

\- Cresselia… Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter !

Darkrai se releva vivement et fit briller ses yeux d'un éclat inquiétant, comme il l'avait fait juste avant le début du combat. Je me demandais s'il comptait se battre à nouveau, mais j'étais loin du compte. Darkrai était lâche. Combattre n'était pas son genre. Mais la fuite, ça, c'était son domaine. Quelque chose de très sombre que je reconnus aussitôt se forma derrière lui.

\- Un Gouffre Dimensionnel !

Darkrai se précipita vers le gouffre et s'arrêta juste devant. Il nous nargua d'un air triomphant. Le désespoir m'envahit soudain. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe ! Je tentai de le bloquer grâce à mes pouvoirs, mais j'avais grillé trop d'énergie. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Le spectre éclata de rire.

\- C'est frustrant n'est ce pas ? Un seul pas, et je disparais ! J'ignore si ce gouffre m'emmènera vers le passé ou le futur… Mais peu importe. J'ai perdu cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je reviendrai, soyez en sûrs, et je plongerai le monde dans l'ombre éternelle.

\- JE NE LE PERMETTRAI PAS !

Nous sursautâmes tous en entendant soudainement cette voix qui sortait de nulle part. La surprise passée, je sus à qui elle appartenait. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître la puissance de ces cris. Ma théorie sur le propriétaire se confirma quand Palkia apparut juste à côté de Darkrai.

\- TU ES RESPONSABLE DE LA DISTORSION DE L'ESPACE ! SUBIS TON CHÂTIMENT !

Tout se passa très vite. Sans plus de discours, Palkia chargea une immense quantité d'énergie en à peine une seconde. Je vis Darkrai se précipiter dans le gouffre dimensionnel, et je sentis mon cœur chuter de façon désagréable dans ma poitrine. Il s'était enfui. Tout était fini. Cependant Palkia projeta tout de même son attaque, qui suivit Darkrai dans le gouffre. Nous l'entendîmes hurler. C'était un cri déchirant. Un cri d'horreur et de souffrance. Un cri de défaite. Pendant un instant, le temps fut comme suspendu. Comme si j'étais tombée dans le coma en gardant les yeux ouverts. Comme si mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien. Et je ne pensais à rien. Mes songes étaient vides. C'était le néant. Comme s'il n'existait plus ni temps ni espace. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Que tout avait pris fin. La sensation était très étrange. Combien de temps s'écoula ? Je ne le sus jamais. Une seconde ? Une éternité ? Toujours est-il que rien n'était terminé. Tout redevint normal. J'étais debout, Fire et Cresselia à mes côtés, Palkia un peu plus loin. Le gouffre dimensionnel était toujours devant nous, il ne s'était pas refermé. Personne ne bougea. Le gouffre se figea soudain, comme s'il devenait statue de pierre, puis il se craquela et vola en éclats. Je restai complètement pétrifiée par ce que je venais de voir. Au bout d'un moment, Cresselia brisa enfin ce silence pesant.

\- Le gouffre dimensionnel… a littéralement explosé ! Avec Darkrai à l'intérieur !

\- Ça veut dire que…

\- Oui. L'ennemi n'est plus. Darkrai est mort.

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Palkia. Nous étions tous sous le choc.

\- C'est fini… Il ne reviendra plus jamais. La paix est enfin revenue dans ce monde…

Mes jambes ne purent supporter mon poids plus longtemps. Je me mis à trembler et des larmes inondèrent mes joues. J'étais tellement soulagée que je ne parvenais pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Fire semblait encore sous le choc. Cela faisait tellement de mois que nous nous battions pour la paix… C'était enfin fini. Définitivement. Le monde ne serait plus menacé.

Toute ma vie défila devant mes yeux. Je me revis, dans le futur, en humaine, en train de faire des recherches sur le mal dont souffrait notre monde. Je revis ma rencontre avec Massko, qui n'était qu'un Arcko à l'époque. Je me revis en train de lui expliquer pourquoi le monde était plongé dans l'ombre. Je nous revis, partir à la conquête des rouages du temps éteints. Je revis notre rencontre avec Noctunoir, et chaque combat que nous avions mené contre lui. Ce moment où Celebi nous avait envoyés dans le passé. Je revis le regard de Massko, je sentis la chaleur de sa patte dans ma main… Je revis ma rencontre avec Fire. Puis tous ces moments où nous avions cherché à combattre le mal. Notre tentative pour capturer Massko. Ce moment où il nous avait sauvés, à la Cour des Condamnés. Puis la façon dont nous lui avions progressivement fait confiance… Le moment où nous étions allés voir Celebi, puis celui où nous avions affronté Noctunoir avant de retourner dans le passé. Ces moments passés à la falaise avec Massko. Notre aventure clandestine pour rassembler à nouveau les rouages du temps. Le moment où nous avions retrouvé la Guilde et demandé de l'aide. La traversée de la Mer du Temps. Notre exploration des Terres Illusoires. Notre ultime combat contre Noctunoir. La disparition de Massko. Notre escalade de la Tour du Temps. Ce moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés face à Dialga, en train de perdre la raison. Ce moment ou les rouages du temps retrouvèrent leur place et où le monde fut sauvé. Bien plus tard, ces instants difficiles où nous avions cru devoir mourir pour ramener la paix. Notre entraînement intensif. Et enfin, notre confrontation avec Darkrai… Je revécus tout ça en quelques secondes.

 _C'est fini… Tout est fini… Massko… Tu es vengé… Repose en paix à présent._


	29. Le Retour de Manaphy

Notre retour à Bourg Trésor provoqua une explosion de joie. Tout le monde paraissait si heureux de nous revoir ! Eoko et Héliatronc versèrent même une larme de soulagement, et Mama Kangourex nous écrasa dans ses bras en pleurant abondement. On ne se préoccupa même pas de nous demander si nous avions réussi. Ce qui comptait, c'était que nous soyons vivants. Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes larmes et l'émotion qui me nouait la gorge. Je n'imaginais pas qu'on nous aimait à ce point, j'avais sous-estimé les liens de l'amitié. Fire aussi pleurait de joie. C'était si bon de rentrer chez soi ! Si bon de retrouver tous ses amis… Sa famille. C'était bon d'être en vie, tout simplement. Après ces longues retrouvailles, on osa enfin nous demander comment cela s'était passé. Nous leur racontâmes en détails notre rencontre avec Darkrai. Notre longue conversation durant laquelle il avait une fois de plus essayé de nous tromper, afin de ne pas avoir à combattre, puis le combat lui-même. Nos amis retinrent leur souffle lorsque nous leur expliquâmes que Darkrai avait créé un gouffre dimensionnel et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir. Ils burent nos paroles lorsque nous leur racontâmes l'apparition de Palkia, et enfin, la destruction du créateur des cauchemars. Après un instant de silence pendant lequel notre public attendit pour voir si notre histoire avait une suite, la foule explosa en un brouhaha incroyable. Des cris de joie, des applaudissements, des embrassades… On nous porta, moi, Fire et Cresselia, comme des héros. J'étais un peu gênée d'être soulevée de cette manière par mes amis. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être au-dessus d'eux. Je tentai de redescendre, mais j'abandonnai bien vite. Alors je laissai mes amis exprimer toute leur joie et nous reposer à terre quand ils l'eurent décidé.

Commença alors une période de festivités qui durèrent des semaines. Le bourg était décoré de banderoles à notre effigie, on faisait des banquets tous les soirs, il pleuvait des tournées de jus de gelées de toutes sortes. On fit connaître notre nom et nos aventures aux autres régions, et leurs habitants venaient nous rendre visite afin d'entendre notre histoire de vive voix. Cette gigantesque fête ne célébrait pas seulement notre victoire au Cratère Obscur. En réalité, on fêtait les deux fois où nous avions sauvé le monde, et le retour définitif de la paix sur terre. La menace avait disparue pour de bon, et cette fois rien ne nous empêcherait plus de profiter de la vie. Je me rendais compte à quel point elle était précieuse. Encore plus qu'après notre retour du futur, je savourais ce que chaque jour nous offrait. Le lever et le coucher du soleil, la caresse du vent, le murmure des vagues… Je me rappelai des paroles de Grodoudou avant notre départ. Il disait que chaque vie avait un sens. Même celle des mauvais Pokémon. Même celle de Darkrai. Peut-être n'était-il destiné qu'à répandre le mal autour de lui, mais qu'on le veuille ou non, sa vie avait un sens. Il y eut plusieurs cérémonies pour nous récompenser. Les Pokémon furent tous d'accord pour nous accorder le grade Maître de catégorie troisième étoile. Nous protestâmes, car cela nous faisait sauter trop de grades d'un coup, mais on nous affirma que les grades se gagnaient en accomplissant des missions, et celle que nous avions accomplie avait bien plus de valeur qu'une simple distinction. Nous réussîmes cependant à négocier pour n'obtenir que le grade Maître sans étoile, afin de les gagner par nous-même. Evidemment, on s'empressa de faire notre éloge à propos de notre modestie, ce qui nous fit soupirer. Et histoire de nous encourager un peu plus à prendre la grosse tête, on fit installer une statue de moi et Fire sur la place du Bourg pour nous rendre hommage à jamais, et faire en sorte que nos noms ne soient jamais oubliés.

Mais il y avait d'autres noms qui méritaient leur place aux côtés des nôtres. Car nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir ramené la paix. Nous n'avions jamais étés seuls. Nous refusions catégoriquement que le succès ne revienne qu'à nous deux. Alors nous fîmes graver d'autres noms sur la plaque de la statue. Nous n'oubliâmes personne. Bien sûr, tout en haut de la liste, trônait le nom de Massko. Juste en dessous, celui de Celebi. Depuis que nous avions empêché la paralysie de la planète, je n'avais cessé de penser que nous avions toujours été quatre héros, et pas seulement deux. Mais la liste s'agrandit. Le nom de Lokhlass fut ajouté. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous avait conduit jusqu'aux Terres Illusoires, et c'est lui qui nous avait conseillé et expliqué notre rôle. C'est encore lui qui nous avait appris l'existence de Palkia. C'était un ami fidèle et juste. On ajouta ensuite le nom de Cresselia, car c'est elle et pas nous qui avait combattu et vaincu Darkrai. C'est elle qui nous avait emmenés au Cratère Obscur et elle s'était battue avec nous. Puis vint le nom de Palkia. C'est lui et lui seul qui avait donné le coup final à Darkrai et l'avait éliminé pour de bon. Sans lui il se serait enfuit et peut-être que tout aurait été perdu. Nous ajoutâmes ensuite des remerciements à tous les membres de la Guilde, sans en oublier un seul. Ils avaient toujours été d'une aide et d'un soutien précieux. Ils avaient été comme une famille pour nous, et rien n'aurait été possible sans eux. Je n'aurais même pas rencontré Fire, et nous n'aurions pas étés entrainés. Puis les derniers noms arrivèrent, importants eux aussi : ceux de Chartor et de Soporifik. Chartor nous avait donné des informations capitales pour trouver les Terres Illusoires. Sans lui, nous ne les aurions pas trouvés à temps, et le monde aurait été plongé dans l'ombre. De même pour Soporifik, qui nous avait fait entrer dans le cauchemar d'Azurill, où nous avions récolté plus d'informations sur la situation. J'avais envie de remercier encore tellement de monde… Les équipes de secours et d'explorations avec qui nous nous étions liées d'amitié, tous les habitants de Bourg Trésor, qui nous avaient aidés et avaient forgés ce que nous étions devenus… Mais on estima que trop de noms encombraient déjà la plaque. On laissa alors la statue telle quelle. Et les festivités continuèrent.

Nous pûmes alors prendre un peu de repos et de tranquillité à la Source Chaude. Nous avions envie de nous ressourcer et de prendre le temps d'apprécier ce que nous offrait la vie chaque jour, de méditer un peu avant de recommencer les missions et de reprendre notre quotidien. C'était une sensation étrange de se dire que la paix était enfin installée pour de bon. Bien sûr il resterait toujours des catastrophes naturelles et des criminels. Et peut-être qu'un jour, une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition. Mais rien ne le prouvait, et si tel était le cas, nous l'affronterions. En attendant, mieux valait se détendre et profiter de cette paix. J'eus l'impression que tous ces évènements avaient poussés les Pokémon à vivre leur vie à fond, à être encore plus altruistes, ou à avoir plus de courage. Notamment chez Chenipotte, qui vient nous annoncer qu'il avait eu le courage de parler à sa partenaire.

\- J'ai été si choquée d'apprendre que pendant tout ce temps, Chenipotte croyait que je pouvais penser à le manger… avait-il dit Hélédelle d'un air catastrophé. Je ne dois pas être une bonne meneuse ni une bonne amie…

\- Non, c'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Tu as toujours été une amie formidable. Désormais j'aurai toujours confiance en toi !

Les deux amis s'étaient étreints, et nous avions contemplé la scène avec émotion. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se faire pleinement confiance. La vie semblait parfaite, comme si tout avait retrouvé sa place. Tout ? Peut-être pas. Un détail m'intriguait. Peut-être que maintenant que la distorsion spatiale avait été réparée, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et c'était ce que je voulais vérifier.

[...]

\- Tu es prêt Fire ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir.

Nous nous avançâmes dans la lumière à la couleur si étrange. La Source Lumineuse d'adressa alors à nous.

\- Vous qui cherchez l'éveil… Formulez votre demande.

\- Nous aimerions savoir… S'il nous est possible d'évoluer, ou si cette possibilité nous est toujours refusée.

La Source Lumineuse prit son temps pour répondre.

\- La distorsion dans l'espace… A été réparée. En outre, votre mission a été accomplie. Vous n'avez plus de raisons de rester bloqués dans ces corps. Si vous le souhaitez… Vous pourrez évoluer. Tous les deux.

Nous échangeâmes un regard rempli de joie. Tout était vraiment rentré dans l'ordre. Nous étions à présent comme tous les autres Pokémon. La voix s'éleva de nouveau, nous posant une question à laquelle nous n'avions pas encore réfléchi.

\- Souhaitez-vous évoluer ?

Nous gardâmes le silence. Nous réfléchissions. Fire était tenté d'évoluer, mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière ensuite, et se demandait s'il était prêt. Quant à moi, je repensais aux paroles de Pijako, à la Grotte Egide. Depuis que ce nouveau pouvoir, cette force en moi était apparue, je savais qu'il me faudrait évoluer pour mieux la maîtriser, et pour devenir plus puissante. Mais en avais-je réellement besoin ? J'hésitais encore longuement. Je songeais à Héliatronc, Ramboum et Eoko. Beaucoup de Pokémon dans notre entourage avaient évolué au moins une fois. J'avais envie d'entendre leurs conseils avant de me lancer. Alors nous déclinâmes l'offre de la source. De retour chez nous, nous trouvâmes Cresselia au bord de la falaise qui contemplait la mer.

\- Salut…

\- Oh, bonjour vous deux. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, et toi ? Tu as l'air mélancolique…

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je réfléchissais juste…

\- Cresselia… Arrêter Darkrai, c'était ta mission non ? Maintenant qu'il a été détruit, que vas-tu faire ? demanda-Fire.

\- C'est à cela que je songeais… Maintenant je n'ai plus d'objectif. Je me demande ce que je vais faire… Il faut que je me trouve un nouveau but.

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu.

\- Cresselia… Tu as combattu à nos côtés, et cela fait un moment que tu résides à Bourg Trésor. Tu es devenue notre amie, toi aussi. Puisque tu aimes te battre pour la justice… Tu n'as jamais pensé à former une équipe de secours ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est une idée qui correspondrait à mon style de vie.

\- Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas avec nous ? Tu pourrais rejoindre notre équipe ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Cresselia réfléchit longuement en fixant l'horizon puis nous sourit.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, et c'est une très bonne suggestion… Mais… Je ne pense pas que je vais accepter. Je n'ai jamais eu de temps pour moi, ma vie se résumait à poursuivre mon opposé… Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, je suis libre. J'ai envie de parcourir le monde… De voir ce qu'il me réserve. J'aimerais voyager et découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Peut-être suis-je restée nomade trop longtemps pour m'installer quelque part…

\- Je comprends… Choisis ce que tu veux faire de ta vie et sois heureuse. Mais sache que si un jour tu changes d'avis, il y aura toujours une place pour toi dans l'équipe Blast.

Cresselia nous remercia en souriant. Elle resta tant que durèrent les festivités. Puis un beau jour elle s'en alla, libre, pour découvrir le monde et y répandre ses rêves. Les mois passèrent.

[…]

\- Ouf, je suis vanné ! Ça fait du bien de retrouver son chez soi après une mission pareille ! Au fait, c'était vraiment brillant d'utiliser une permutorbe pour rattraper ce criminel en fuite !

\- Désolée de te décevoir, je n'avais rien prévu. Il courait bien plus vite que nous, alors j'ai utilisé un objet au hasard dans le sac à trésors.

\- Peut-être, mais grâce à ça vos places ont étés échangées et il s'est retrouvé juste à côté de moi ! Ensuite ça n'a pas été dur de le mettre K.O.

\- Moui… C'était presque trop facile !

\- Vantarde !

Fire m'envoya un peu de paille de son lit dans la figure. Je fis semblant d'être outrée avant de répliquer. Notre abri finit bientôt en joyeux bazar rempli de paille qui volait dans tous les sens. Après avoir refait nos lits, nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre, de bonne humeur. Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange. Je n'aurais su le décrire. Je voyais seulement des mouvements, de la lumières, je me sentais légèrement agitée… Comme si j'étais bercée par la mer. Ce n'était pas un rêve désagréable, mais j'avais un peu le mal de mer en me réveillant. Heureusement, la bonne odeur des baies grillées que Fire était en train de préparer me guérit aussitôt. J'adorais ce genre de petit déjeuner. J'avais à peine avalé ma dernière baie que Pijako rentra comme une furie dans notre chambre.

\- Pijako ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il est revenu !

Je me levai soudain, en panique. Qui avait bien pu revenir ? Darkrai ? Il ne serait pas mort alors ? C'est impossible, Palkia l'avait tué ! Il avait été détruit avec son propre gouffre dimensionnel ! Massko alors ? Là non plus ce n'était pas réalisable. Il en allait de même pour Noctunoir. Mais qui donc connaissions-nous qui avait disparu et dont la réapparition pouvait mettre Pijako dans un tel état d'agitation ?

\- De qui parles-tu Pijako ?

\- Ce matin… Sur la plage !

\- Pijako, sois plus clair, tu vas me rendre folle !

Pijako prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis il reprit, tout aussi agité.

\- Manaphy !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Venez, vite !

Nous nous précipitâmes à la plage. Manaphy avait-il un problème ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Etait-il malade ? Arrivés sur place, nous vîmes la petite silhouette bleue du Pokémon que nous avions recueilli, il y a de nombreux mois. Il contemplait la mer. Nous nous approchâmes doucement, et il se retourna. En nous apercevant, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un large sourire naquit sur son visage. A mon tour, je sentis mes yeux se brouiller, et une boule se former dans ma gorge. J'avais peine à croire que le petit dont nous avions pris soin et auquel nous nous étions énormément attaché était là, devant nous. Il avait bien grandi. Il semblait plus solide, plus mature et plus fort, tout en gardant son apparence enfantine.

\- Manaphy…

\- Lou ! Fire !

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, nous nous précipitâmes vers lui et il fit de même. Nous le serrâmes fort dans nos bras, riant et pleurant à la fois. Puis je me reculai pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer.

\- Comme tu as grandi !

\- Et… Tu te souviens de nous… dit Fire d'un air ému. Je suis si heureux… Pourtant tu nous as à peine connus…

\- Je sais, mais je ne vous ai jamais oubliés ! Vous avez été ma première famille… Je n'ai pas oublié comme vous avez pris soin de moi… Toutes ces délicieuses gelées bleues que vous m'avez données… Et cette journée merveilleuse ou vous avez joué avec moi sur la plage…

\- Oh Manaphy… Si tu savais… On a jamais voulu t'abandonner…

\- Je le sais, Monsieur Kaimorse m'a tout raconté ! Quand j'ai grandi, il m'a expliqué que vous aviez fait ça pour mon bien… Et il m'a bien élevé, dans la mer ! Il a pris soin de moi et quand j'ai voulu vous revoir… Il m'a dit où vous trouver. Vous m'avez… tellement manqué !

Pijako nous observait avec une larme au coin de l'œil. Je voyais qu'il se retenait clairement de pleurer lui aussi. Lorsque tout le monde fut remis de ses émotions, Manaphy nous fit une demande.

\- Je voudrais… J'aimerais bien revoir l'endroit où vous habitez… La petite cachette dans la falaise…

Avec un grand sourire, nous le ramenâmes à la maison, en évitant de se faire remarquer à Bourg Trésor. Les habitants auraient bien le loisir de voir Manaphy plus tard après tout ! Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Manaphy prit un air mélancolique et regarda autour de lui. La cachette en elle-même, la vue sur la mer et la plage... Et il prit même le temps de fermer les yeux pour écouter le glou-glou de la fontaine.

\- Je me souviens… De cet endroit. C'est ici votre maison. C'était la mienne aussi… C'est ici que j'ai éclos…

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Je suis surprise que tu t'en rappelles.

\- Monsieur Kaimorse m'a expliqué que les Pokémon de mon espèce sont capables de se souvenir de l'endroit où ils sont nés pour pouvoir y revenir après avoir grandi… C'est notre instinct qui nous guide vers notre lieu de naissance. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais très envie de revenir…

\- Je vois… C'est très impressionnant d'être capable de se souvenir de son éclosion !

\- Mais je sais que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je suis revenu… Je voulais vous revoir, Lou et Fire… Vous êtes les premières personnes que j'ai connues… Vous êtes un peu comme mes parents adoptifs…

Une fois de plus, je fus émue. Fire aussi, il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Nous ne nous étions occupés de Manaphy qu'une petite poignée de jours, mais ce petit était très attachant, et nous avions tout de suite voulu le garder. Fire et moi n'étions pas un couple, mais nous avions envie de garder Manaphy et de nous en occuper comme des parents. Cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que j'étais comme la mère adoptive de Manaphy. Je me sentais trop jeune pour avoir des enfants… Je n'étais qu'un Pokémon encore non évolué, et même lorsque j'étais humaine, j'étais encore trop jeune pour cela. Mais depuis le début de mon aventure, les années étaient passées, et j'avais mûri. L'âge chez les Pokémon ne se comptait certainement pas de la même manière, et j'étais sur le point d'évoluer… J'eus l'impression de prendre un sacré coup de vieux en quelques secondes.

\- Dis-moi Manaphy… Maintenant que tu es grand et que tu es revenu… Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Pijako.

\- Eh bien… On m'a dit que cette décision m'appartenait… Alors je…

Il nous regarda en se tortillant nerveusement les pattes.

\- Si vous voulez bien… J'aimerais revenir vivre ici, avec vous… Et… Je sais que vous êtes une équipe de secours… J'aimerais beaucoup la rejoindre…

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. Comme toujours, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Fire baissa la tête, quant à moi je consultai Pijako du regard. Ce manque d'enthousiasme d'échappa pas à Manaphy qui s'empressa de nous rassurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne retomberai pas malade ! J'ai atteint un niveau de maturité qui me permet de vivre sur terre à présent !

Cette annonce nous détendit un peu, car c'est là ce qui nous inquiétait le plus. Cependant, nous n'étions pas encore totalement rassurés. Les explorations pouvaient se révéler dangereuse, et nous ne connaissions pas la force de Manaphy. Nous avions peur de l'exposer à des dangers trop grands. Nous n'avions connu Manaphy que lorsqu'il était un tout petit bébé, puis on nous l'avait enlevé. Le voilà qui revenait déjà grand et qui nous annonce qu'il peut voler de ses propres ailes… Comment croyez-vous que n'importe quels parents – adoptifs ou non - réagiraient ? Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de le voir grandir, pour nous ce n'était encore qu'un bébé… Notre bébé…

Manaphy commença à perdre son sourire devant notre manque de réaction. Il nous avait pourtant rassurés, mais nous n'avions toujours pas accepté. La déception et la tristesse apparurent sur son visage.

\- …Vous ne voulez… pas de moi…?

Nous relevâmes vivement la tête et nous écarquillâmes les yeux. Cette idée nous semblait tellement absurde !

\- Arf… Bien sûr que si on veut que tu restes avec nous ! s'empressa de le rassurer Fire.

\- C'est juste que… On ne t'as pas vu grandir… On s'inquiète pour toi…

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis loin d'avoir votre niveau où celui des membres de la Guilde… Mais j'apprendrai ! Monsieur Kaimorse m'a rendu plus fort ! Il a approuvé cette décision !

\- Je fais confiance à Kaimorse. dit Pijako. S'il est d'accord, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Dans ce cas… Nous n'avons aucune raison de refuser, au contraire !

\- Bon retour à la maison Manaphy !

Celui-ci se mit à rire et à danser dans la petite cachette. Nous rîmes avec lui, heureux de le voir de retour parmi nous. Nous allâmes ensuite prévenir tout le monde que Manaphy était de retour. Les habitants de Bourg Trésor se souvenaient tous de lui, et chacun le complimentait pour lui dire qu'il était mignon ou à quel point il avait grandi. Les membres de la Guilde furent eux aussi très heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, car ils avaient dû nous remonter le moral après cette histoire et ils l'avaient un peu connu lui aussi. Manaphy avait du mal à se rappeler de tout le monde, mais il était très heureux d'être accueilli comme ça. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Héliatronc le serra fort dans ses bras en criant qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses pétales. Elle insista pour qu'il l'appelle « tata Héliatronc », ce qui fit beaucoup rire le petit Pokémon aquatique. A peine étions nous remontés au premier sous-sol de la Guilde que nous eûmes une autre surprise. Créhelf, Créfadet et Créfollet se tenait devant le panneau des missions et semblait chercher quelque chose. Nous les interpelâmes. En nous voyant, ils sourirent.

\- Eh dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? s'étonna Ecrapince.

\- Oh, bonjour tout le monde, vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille ! nous salua joyeusement Créfollet.

\- Ouaip ! Tout va pour le mieux !

\- Que nous vaut cette visite mes amis ? demanda Grodoudou.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, nous étions les gardiens des rouages du temps, et nous avions pour mission de veiller sur eux et de faire en sorte que personne n'y touche… commença Créhelf. Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'ils ont été ramenés à la Tour du Temps…

\- Nous n'avions donc plus de raison de rester chacun dans notre lac à la surveiller. continua Créfadet. Nous sommes d'abord restés là-bas par habitude, parce que nous avions toujours vécu dans ces lacs…

\- Mais nous avons eu envie de nous retrouver tous les trois, et de faire quelque chose d'utile. expliqua Créfollet. De découvrir le monde, et d'aider les autres. C'est là que nous avons eu une idée… Former une équipe de secours tous les trois !

\- C'est une idée merveilleuse ! s'enthousiasma Eoko.

\- Mwéhéhé alors vous êtes venus à la Guilde choisir une mission… devina Cradopaud.

\- Exactement ! Vous avez devant vous la meneuse de l'équipe Cré's ! dit fièrement Créfollet.

\- Ça c'est un nom qui CLAQUE ! commenta Ramboum.

\- Hi hi je suis ravie que ça vous plaise !

\- Et vous êtes toujours les bienvenus à la Guilde ! N'hésitez pas à nous demander quoi que ce soit !

\- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions vous remercier, sans vous le monde n'aurait pas été sauvé.

Les regards commençaient à se tourner vers Fire et moi, et avant qu'on ait encore le temps de nous acclamer comme héros, je lançai l'idée d'aller au Café Spinda pour fêter le retour de Manaphy et célébrer la création de l'équipe Cré's. Idée que tout le monde accueillit avec enthousiasme. Heureusement pour les affaires de Spinda, Fire et moi payâmes les tournées générales pour tout le monde. Manaphy se gava de gelées bleues, et Fire en parfait exemple de papa poule s'inquiéta de le voir tomber malade en mangeant trop. Je réussis à le convaincre de le laisser s'amuser un peu, tout en gardant quand même un œil sur la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait. La journée fut chargée en émotions avec toutes ces retrouvailles.

L'équipe Cré's insista quand même pour ne pas faire la fête toute la journée, ils tenaient à commencer rapidement les missions. Je pouvais voir leur impatience et leur envie d'aider les autres dans leurs yeux. Nous passâmes donc le reste de la journée à faire visiter les lieux à Manaphy. Nous allâmes d'abord voir Grodoudou pour qu'il ajoute officiellement Manaphy à notre équipe, et une fois les formalités réglées, nous lui montrâmes tous les commerces en lui expliquant la fonction de chacun d'entre eux. Nous lui achetâmes un joli foulard jaune, symbole de son appartenance à une équipe de secours. Il semblait aux anges. J'étais tout de même un peu inquiète, car dès le lendemain nous devrions choisir une mission, et Manaphy se battrait pour la première fois. C'était assez étrange de mélanger dans la même équipe un débutant avec des secouristes confirmés ayant même leur diplôme. Nous ne pouvions plus prendre des missions difficiles maintenant que Manaphy nous avait rejoints, alors que c'était notre quotidien. Peu d'équipes pouvaient arrêter les criminels les plus dangereux ou effectuer les sauvetages les plus difficiles. C'est pourquoi nous nous en occupions, il fallait bien que quelqu'un les fasse, ces missions ! Malheureusement la présence de notre petit protégé ne nous permettait plus ces aventures. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente comme un poids pour nous. Je me promis de trouver rapidement une solution à ce problème. Nous allâmes voir le spectacle des Krabby sur la plage au coucher du soleil, puis nous rentrâmes à la Falaise Sharpedo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait tellement bizarre d'être trois à présent…

Le lendemain matin, le sourire de Manaphy fut la première chose qu'on vit en se réveillant, ce qui nous mit aussitôt de bonne humeur. Pendant le petit déjeuner, je continuai à réfléchir sur ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Ce fut Manaphy qui prit les devant et m'évita d'avoir à trouver un programme.

\- Dites… Vous aviez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum… Eh bien, notre quotidien ce sont les missions… expliqua Fire. Nous allons chaque jour en choisir une au panneau d'affichage de la Guilde et nous nous décidons sur place.

\- Tu sais… Si tu n'es pas encore prêt à partir en mission, on comprendra…

\- En fait… J'allais vous proposer d'explorer un endroit.

Je relevai les oreilles, intriguée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce ça soit lui qui propose quelque chose.

\- Tu pensais à quel genre d'endroit ?

\- Quand j'ai grandi dans la mer, monsieur Kaimorse m'a fait visiter plein d'endroits, mais il y en a un que j'ai particulièrement aimé… C'était la Station Marine. C'est une île paradisiaque, là-bas il fait toujours beau et chaud, mais il y a des grands palmiers pour se rafraichir à l'ombre… Il y a plein de gelées, plus que je n'en ai jamais vu, et les habitants de cette île sont tous très accueillants… C'est tellement beau là-bas ! C'est un véritable paradis pour les Pokémon… Je me suis promis d'y retourner un jour… Donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller… Enfin si ça vous dit…

Fire et moi échangeâmes un regard. La description de Manaphy faisait rêver, et il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir y retourner. Moi aussi j'étais curieuse de visiter un lieu pareil, et je n'avais de toute façon toujours pas trouvé de solution à mon problème de mission. Pour moi, la question ne se posait pas. Nous répondîmes à Manaphy par un grand sourire affirmatif, et celui-ci sauta de joie.

\- On prépare nos affaires, on prend un peu de nourriture et on y va !

\- Pour la nourriture ce n'est pas la peine, il y en a plein plein plein là-bas !

\- D'accord, mais on va quand même emporter quelques objets de soins au cas où. Tu nous as dit que les habitants de l'île étaient pacifiques, mais on pourrait se blesser, on ne sait jamais. La prudence est très importante si tu veux devenir un vrai secouriste. Ne sous estimes jamais ta mission ! Car c'est tout de même une exploration n'est-ce pas ?

Fire fit un clin d'œil à Manaphy. Même si cette journée ressemblerait plus à des vacances, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de lui enseigner les premiers réflexes à travers le jeu. Une fois notre petit sac rempli, nous réfléchîmes au moyen de se rendre sur l'île.

\- On pourrait prendre notre CS Plongée pour naviguer jusqu'à l'île… proposa Fire.

\- Ça nous obligerait à voyager sous l'eau, ça ne marchera pas à la surface… Il nous faudrait plutôt la CS Surf, mais rien ne dit qu'elle nous permettra de l'utiliser sans l'apprendre.

\- On ne peut tout de même pas demander à Lokhlass de nous servir de chauffeur ! Pour les missions je veux bien, mais pour des vacances…

\- Et s'il vient en tant qu'invité ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si on l'invite à passer la journée avec nous plutôt que de lui demander de nous déposer ? Ça pourrait lui faire plaisir, pour une fois que ça se passe près de l'eau !

\- Mais il ne pourra pas s'aventurer dans l'île, il devra rester au bord…

\- Il y a des rivières reliées à la mer sur l'île qui permettrait à votre ami de visiter avec nous tout en restant dans l'eau… intervint Manaphy.

\- Dans ce cas il n'y a plus de problème ! Finalement tu as sûrement raison Manaphy, cet endroit est peut-être bien un paradis Pokémon…

Manaphy fit un grand sourire. Nous allâmes proposer notre projet à Lokhlass, qui accepta avec joie. Je me promis que la prochaine fête serait organisée sur la plage afin que les Pokémon aquatiques comme Lokhlass puissent participer avec nous. Après tout, les humains faisaient parfois des soirées sur la plage, et c'était très sympa. Pourquoi ne pas proposer l'idée aux Pokémon ? Il faisait beau, c'était l'été, c'était la saison idéale pour ça. Le voyage sur le dos de notre ami fut agréable, comme toujours. Le passeur des Terres Illusoires fendait les eaux avec grâce. Manaphy prit rapidement gout à ce mode de transport, et bientôt Lokhlass s'amusait à nager à toute allure pendant que Manaphy riait aux éclats en criant « Plus vite ! Plus vite ! » On disait de son espèce qu'il était capable de se lier d'amitié avec n'importe quel Pokémon, mais il était impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse il était devenu complice avec Lokhlass.

Manaphy s'excita encore plus quand il aperçut l'île. Même de loin, elle ressemblait à ces îles de rêve où on voudrait tous aller au moins une fois pendant nos vacances. La mer avec une jolie couleur transparente, la plage de sable fin, des palmiers, une végétation luxuriante, des fruits partout… Lokhlass trouva une rivière dans laquelle il pourrait nager pour nous suivre, et nous descendîmes de son dos. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à être venus visiter ce petit paradis, mais cela ne donnait pas une impression de lieu envahi par les touristes. Au contraire, l'île semblait sauvage, sans paraitre menaçante, bien au contraire. J'aimais cette impression de nature qui n'était domestiquée par personne, que ce soit des humains ou des Pokémon. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Manaphy de nous servir de guide. Il semblait ravi de nous expliquer tout ce que Kaimorse lui avait appris sur cette île, et sur le reste de l'océan. Il semblait vouloir tout nous montrer, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Nous le laissâmes nous guider, allant de merveille en merveille. La Station Marine nous faisait oublier tous nos problèmes, et nous donnait envie de rester pour ne plus jamais la quitter. Nous visitâmes et nous jouâmes ensemble toute la journée, ce qui nous rappela quand Manaphy n'était qu'un bébé et que nous nous occupions de lui. Nous fîmes un copieux pique-nique avec tous les fruits et les gelées que nous trouvâmes, et il y avait largement de quoi faire un festin. Manaphy n'avait rien exagéré à propos de cette île, je ne lui trouvai aucun défaut. Et un paradis n'est-il pas un lieu parfait où tout le monde trouve son bonheur ? Le mal ne semblait pas exister dans la Station Marine. Les habitants étaient accueillants, chaleureux, ravis de recevoir des visiteurs, exactement comme les Shaymin. C'était un lieu magique que nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à quitter à la fin de la journée.

Les jours suivants, Manaphy nous fit visiter des endroits ou Kaimorse l'avait emmené, il nous racontait comment il avait grandi, ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps, loin de nous. Ces endroits se trouvaient toujours dans l'océan, et Lokhlass prit pour habitude de nous accompagner, même quand nous utilisions notre CS Plongée, ce qui nous ravit, car nous n'avions pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui. Cependant, il nous fallait bien reprendre les missions un jour où l'autre, et nous ne savions toujours pas quoi faire par rapport à notre différence de niveau. Un soir où Manaphy dormait déjà, j'en parlai avec Fire.

\- Il a beaucoup grandi, mais c'est toujours un gamin. On ne peut pas l'emmener dans des missions de notre niveau… Et on ne peut pas faire des missions de débutant toute notre vie non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- L'idéal serait de l'entraîner… En faisant des missions de plus en plus exigeantes, progressivement.

\- Ça prendra quand même beaucoup de temps. Regarde combien d'années on a mis à acquérir ce niveau !

\- C'est vrai… Il nous faudrait un endroit où l'entraîner et le former. Il y a bien le dojo Ossatueur mais…

\- Mais oui ! C'est ça !

\- Hein ?

\- C'est exactement ça la solution ! Un endroit ou l'entrainer et le former… A part le dojo, ça ne te dit rien un tel endroit ?

Fire mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Tu penses à la Guilde de Grodoudou ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Quand on y est entré, on ne s'était jamais battus de notre vie, et à cause de ma récente transformation en Pokémon, je ne maîtrisais même pas mes capacités… Il a certainement un meilleur niveau que nous quand on débutait.

\- Tu as raison… C'est sûrement la solution miracle que nous cherchions. On pourra aller en parler à Grodoudou dès demain. Mais… Tu crois qu'il voudra ? Il n'aura pas l'impression qu'on l'abandonne ?

\- La Guilde n'est pas si loin, on y passe tous les matins et tous les soirs, on pourra le voir chaque jour ! Il se fera plein d'amis, il sera avec « tata » Héliatronc, et puis on pourra demander à Pijako s'il pourra venir explorer avec nous de temps en temps…

\- C'est vrai… Tu as raison, c'est une bonne chose. On lui demandera s'il est d'accord demain.

\- Bien sûr. S'il n'a pas envie on ne le forcera pas… Mais je pense sincèrement que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Nous regardâmes Manaphy dormir quelques instants. Il souriait dans son sommeil. Il devait faire un rêve agréable… Cette vision nous remplit de joie, comme des parents comblés. Pour nous allâmes nous coucher à notre tour. Le jour suivant, c'est un peu inquiets à l'idée que Manaphy ne ressentes pas l'envie d'aller à la Guilde que nous lui parlâmes de notre projet. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous lui proposions. Il avait l'air si concentré que je n'arrivais pas à deviner s'il était plutôt enthousiaste ou réticent à notre proposition.

\- C'est là-bas que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Là-bas que vous êtes devenus forts et que vous avez tout appris ?

\- Oui Manaphy. C'est là-bas que tout a commencé.

\- Et l'entraînement est vraiment difficile ?

\- Il le serait peut-être pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez motivé. Mais ceux qui veulent vraiment aider les autres Pokémon en devenant secouristes, ceux qui ont un rêve et qui savent que la Guilde les mènera dans cette voie, ils s'en sortent très bien. Regarde, quand j'ai été acceptée, je n'avais pas de rêve, pas de vie, pas de famille. Je n'avais que Fire et je n'ai fait que le suivre parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui…

\- Et les autres Pokémon ils sont gentils ?

\- Grodoudou est comme toi, jovial et capable d'être ami avec n'importe qui. Pijako est un peu sévère mais c'est pour cacher le fait qu'il est très attaché à ses apprentis et il donnerait sa vie pour eux. C'est lui qui a fait appel à Kaimorse pour t'élever. Ramboum crie souvent, mais c'est sa voix qui est très forte, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en colère. Keunotor sera ravi de t'aider et de t'apprendre ce qu'il sait. Tout le monde est très gentil, et puis ils t'aiment déjà tous…

\- Et il y a tata Héliatronc là-bas ?

\- Oui, elle est à la Guilde elle aussi.

Manaphy se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tripoter nerveusement mon foulard.

 _S'il pose toutes ces questions c'est peut-être qu'il n'en a pas envie… Peut-être que…_

\- D'accord !

Je m'arrêtai net, le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau.

\- C'est vrai Manaphy ? Tu veux aller à la Guilde ?

\- Oui !

\- Ne te force pas à y aller parce qu'on te l'a proposé… N'y va que si tu en as réellement envie.

\- Non je ne me force pas. Lou, tu as dit que tu considérais cet endroit comme ta maison, et que les membres de la Guilde étaient comme une famille pour toi ! Et Fire, tu m'as dit que là-bas tu t'es beaucoup amusé et tu as pu réaliser ton rêve ! Je pense… Que je pourrais m'amuser aussi là-bas. Et je veux devenir un grand secouriste comme vous ! Je veux devenir fort comme vous ! Alors… Je veux aller à la Guilde !

Nous fîmes un grand sourire. J'étais à la fois soulagée de voir que Manaphy prenait bien la chose, et fière de lui. Ce petit était très prometteur, j'étais sûre que Grodoudou prendrait soin de lui et saurait en faire un explorateur digne de ce nom. J'ébouriffai affectueusement la tête de Manaphy. Il mit fièrement son nouveau foulard jaune, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Guilde. Nous allâmes directement voir Grodoudou et Pijako pour leur expliquer la situation.

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Vous avez bien fait d'y penser ! approuva Grodoudou.

\- Nous prendrons soin de Manaphy. ajouta Pijako. A ce propos, Maître… Croyez-vous que…

\- Oui, j'y pensais moi aussi. Va la chercher s'il te plait Pijako.

\- Bien Maître.

Il sortit, nous laissant perplexe. Tous les deux avaient l'air de se comprendre sur quelque chose qui nous échappait. Pijako revint quelques instants avec un petit Pokémon bleu qui ressemblait beaucoup à Manaphy.

\- Je vous présente Phione. nous expliqua Grodoudou. Elle a émis le souhait de rejoindre notre Guilde elle aussi.

\- Oui… Il y a quelques mois, un Léviator a attaqué mon village, et si une équipe de secours qui se trouvait là par hasard n'était pas intervenue… Il nous tiendrait en esclavage aujourd'hui. J'étais petite quand c'est arrivé, mais ça peut très bien recommencer. Alors j'aimerais… Je voudrais rejoindre la Guilde et devenir forte. Assez forte pour défendre mon village, et aider les autres Pokémon aussi…

Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux, si bien qu'elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de notre présence. Lorsqu'elle redescendit sur terre et croisa mon regard, elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Oh mais… ! C'est cette équipe de secours dont je parle ! C'est vous qui avez sauvé mon village !

\- Eh bien… Oui c'est nous. Vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Oui ! Et c'est grâce à vous !

\- Tu ne nous dois rien. Vous aussi vous nous avez aidés.

\- Ah oui… On vous a donné la Rosée Phione pour guérir un ami très malade… Vous avez réussi à le guérir ?

Je poussai Manaphy devant moi.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il est en pleine forme et il a bien grandi.

Manaphy et Phione se dévisagèrent un moment d'un air surpris.

\- Phione, tu voudrais rejoindre la Guilde, mais tu n'as pas encore de partenaire. Le Pokémon que tu vois ici vient de nous dire qu'il aimerait lui aussi faire partie des apprentis. Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas équipe ? leur proposa Grodoudou.

J'approuvai totalement son initiative. Les deux petits Pokémon pourraient faire leurs premiers pas ensemble. De plus, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun… Ils semblaient être faits pour être amis. Les deux enfants se sourirent timidement.

\- Moi je veux bien…

\- Moi aussi…

\- Parfait ! Voilà qui arrange tout ! s'enthousiasma Pijako. Lou, Fire, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous leur donnions votre ancienne chambre ?

\- Aucun problème ! On laisse la place aux nouveaux apprentis !

\- Très bien ! Quel nom d'équipe avez-vous choisi ? demanda Grodoudou aux nouveaux apprentis.

Manaphy nous jeta un coup d'œil.

\- C'est que… Je fais déjà partie de l'équipe de Lou et Fire…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Manaphy, tu peux faire une nouvelle équipe avec Phione. le rassurai-je. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de faire des explorations ensemble, et tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la Falaise Sharpedo…

Manaphy retrouva la sourire.

\- D'accord ! On pourrait s'appeler… L'équipe Ecume ? proposa-t-il à Phione.

\- C'est joli… J'aime beaucoup !

\- TA-DAAAA ! L'équipe Ecume a été créée ! Bienvenue à la Guilde !

Il leur expliqua le mode de vie de la Guilde et leur donna un kit d'exploration, avec un sac à trésor, une carte miracle et un badge de secourisme à l'intérieur. Puis Phione choisi un ruban rouge. Je souris. Ça me rappelait le jour où Fire et moi avions formé l'équipe Blast. Ce n'était alors que le tout début d'une grande histoire… Un coup d'œil à mon partenaire m'apprit que lui aussi était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Leur inscription terminée, nous dîmes au revoir à Manaphy, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis nous laissâmes Keunotor leur faire visiter les lieux. Lui aussi semblait ravi de pouvoir s'occuper de nouvelles recrues, et je me souvins de l'enthousiasme dont il avait fait preuve à notre arrivée. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Nous rentrâmes ensuite à la base pour récupérer nos affaires. A notre arrivée, une lettre avait été déposée devant l'entrée de notre abri.

\- Tiens on a du courrier ? s'étonna Fire. Ou c'est une lettre perdue ?

\- On devrait peut-être faire installer une boîte aux lettres à l'entrée de la base non ? suggérai-je.

\- Tu as raison… En tout cas celle-ci nous est adressée. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture…

\- Fais voir.

C'était une écriture fine et soignée. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir qui pouvait bien nous écrire.

\- Hé ! C'est une lettre de Shaymin !

Fire releva vivement la tête et rougit légèrement.

\- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Voyons… Elle nous demande de nos nouvelles… Elle dit que chez elle tout va bien, il y a beaucoup d'explorateurs qui viennent visiter le village quelle que soit la saison, et elle est très heureuse car ils sont tous très motivés. Ah, elle dit aussi… _« Nous avons reçu la visite d'une certaine équipe Charme. Il semblerait qu'elles soient très populaires chez vous, en tout cas elles sont adorables ! Elles nous ont dit que c'est vous qui leur avez conseillé de visiter notre village… C'est très gentil tout ce que vous avez dit sur nous ! »_

\- Finalement l'équipe Charme aussi s'est laissé séduire par le Village Shaymin… On a bien fait de leur conseiller !

\- Elle termine en nous demandant si elle et les autres Shaymin peuvent nous rendre visite à leur tour, à Bourg Trésor.

Fire devint cramoisi et s'enflamma.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir ! Elle est toujours la bienvenue ici !

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il était tellement mignon quand il était amoureux !

\- Evidemment. On va prévenir les habitants que les Shaymin nous rendrons bientôt visite pour qu'ils puissent se préparer et on va répondre à leur lettre.

Cela fut notre occupation pour la journée. Si la plupart des habitants étaient allés voir le Village Shaymin, les commerçants n'avaient pas eu cette chance, ayant une boutique à faire tourner. Tous voulaient faire bonne impression et accueillir les Shaymin aussi bien qu'ils nous avaient accueillis. Le Bourg fut décoré avec des banderoles de fleurs. Je m'empressai de répondre à notre amie pour lui confirmer qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voulait tout en lui donnant de nos nouvelles. J'en profitai pour valoriser Fire dans mon récit, afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Je lui parlais de Manaphy et contait combien Fire était attentionné. Après un instant d'hésitation, je rajoutai que j'étais persuadée qu'il ferait un bon papa plus tard. Je relus ma lettre et, satisfaite, je retournai en ville pour la poster. Tout en marchant, je pensais à Fire et Shaymin. Ils feraient sûrement un couple très mignon, étant aussi timide l'un que l'autre. J'espérai sincèrement qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Je repensais aussi à Celebi, qui avait avoué sans le vouloir qu'elle aimait Massko. Je le pensais sincèrement quand je lui avais dit qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Pour une fois, repenser à mes amis me fit sourire au lieu de me rendre triste. Peut-être étais-je en train de guérir ? Ou peut-être fallait-il se rappeler uniquement des bons moments ? Ou alors, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient vengés et que la paix était revenue. Je regardai autour de moi, et me rendit compte que les couples fleurissaient à Bourg Trésor. C'était le printemps après tout. J'eus un sourire en coin. Je ne me sentais pas concernée par tout ça. Je ne me voyais pas du tout devenir un légume transi d'amour.

 _Je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour ça. Et puis je suis née humaine, je ne vais pas sortir avec un Pokémon… Je ne me vois pas en couple et avoir des…œufs. Je suis trop jeune pour ça de toute façon. Euh… J'ai quel âge chez les Pokémon ? Mince, j'espère que je ne suis pas plus vieille que Fire…_

Je réalisai que depuis que mes aventures avaient commencé, les années étaient passées. En âge humain, j'étais déjà une jeune femme, et plus une adolescente. Mais évidemment avec une apparence Pokémon, cela se voyait moins. Pourtant, j'avais la maturité pour évoluer en Lucario.

 _J'ai autant grandi que ça… ? Ça ne me parait pas si loin l'époque où Fire et moi on nous prenait pour des gamins… Et aujourd'hui… On est adultes ! Je me prends un sacré coup de vieux d'un coup…_

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas le Pokémon qui venait en sens inverse et je lui rentrai dedans.

\- Oh pardon ! Je ne regardai pas où j'allais… Vous allez b…

Je m'arrêtai net. En face de moi se tenait un Riolu. Comme moi. Il était légèrement plus grand que moi et il avait les poils tout ébouriffés sur le haut du crâne. Ça lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il me tendit sa patte pour m'aider à me relever, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Ça va ?

\- Euh…

C'était la première fois que je voyais un autre Riolu. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver devant quelqu'un qui vous ressemble autant !

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu as l'air sonnée…

\- Euh… Non… C'est juste que… Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres Riolu… Tu es le premier que je rencontre…

\- C'est vrai ? Il faut dire qu'on en voit pas tellement pas ici…

\- Pardon de t'avoir bousculé, je…

\- C'est rien, c'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer une Riolu aussi jolie !

Je rougis aussitôt, prise au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de compliment. Il rit gentiment et m'offrit un autre sourire.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je me contentai de sourire doucement, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

\- Je m'appelle Shake. Je suis un explorateur de passage. Ravi de te rencontrer.

\- Moi c'est Lou. Je fais partie d'une équipe de secours.

\- Lou ?! Lou de l'équipe Blast ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Si j'avais su que je pourrai te rencontrer un jour ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et Fire. Vous êtes vraiment incroyables ! J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour vous deux, je suis vraiment heureux d'être tombé sur toi aujourd'hui !

\- Hum… Merci…

J'étais pourtant habituée à rencontrer des admirateurs de nos exploits. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Shake m'intimidait. Il sembla hésiter un instant.

\- Dis-moi… Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fire… C'est ton petit ami ? »

Je rougis de plus belle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me posait la question, mais cette fois j'étais très gênée.

\- N-non, ce n'est qu'un ami… J-je ne le vois pas comme ça… C'est juste mon partenaire… E-enfin on ne… C'est mon acolyte…

J'ignorai pourquoi j'étais si gênée. J'aurais dû répondre avec assurance, comme d'habitude, ou même le remettre à sa place pour son indiscrétion. Mais au lieu de ça je rougissais et je bafouillais comme une imbécile.

\- Oh… Et tu n'as jamais eu envie d'être avec quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé…

J'eus un geste vague avec la patte.

\- Les missions, le monde à sauver, tout ça…

Shake rit.

\- C'est vraiment dommage. Je suis sûr que tu as des tas d'admirateurs autour de toi auxquels tu n'as jamais fait attention. Une Riolu aussi jolie et talentueuse que toi doit forcément trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaît !

\- Sûrement… Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Bon, j'arrête de me mêler de ta vie privée et je te laisse tranquille, tu dois avoir des tas de choses à faire. Je compte rester quelques temps à Bourg Trésor. J'espère qu'on se reverra… Comme ça tu pourras me raconter tes aventures en personne.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il m'offrit un sourire dévastateur. Je lui souris timidement.

\- Alors… A bientôt… Lou.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, un peu troublée par cette rencontre. Puis je me mis une grande claque mentale.

 _Bon sang secoue toi Lou ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la première fois que tu vois quelqu'un de ton espèce que tu dois te laisser intimider ! Ce n'est qu'un Pokémon après tout !_

Je retournai à la base et trouvait Fire en train d'accrocher des fleurs partout. Il me regarda d'un air confus et s'empourpra.

\- C'est pour… Je me disais… Que Shaymin se sentirait chez elle avec quelques fleurs…

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant et le regardai décorer notre abri avec un soin infini. Puis nous allâmes aider les autres Pokémon en ville. Nous fûmes soudain interrompus par une secousse et un bruit d'éboulement. Ça provenait du Dojo Ossatueur. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur.

\- Ossatueur ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur un coin de la pièce. En suivant son regard, je pus voir un énorme trou dans le mur, à côté de l'entrée des parcours d'entraînement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Le mur vient de s'écrouler… Et ce trou est apparu…

\- Ça mène à une petite salle… Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Dans la minuscule pièce découverte, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose. Une sorte de source lumineuse blanche avec des reflets de toutes les couleurs. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même et scintillait. J'approchai ma patte pour la toucher.

\- N'y touches pas ! s'écria Ossatueur.

Je sursautai et m'en éloignai légèrement.

\- On dirait… Ça ressemble à… Mon grand-père m'en avait parlé une fois…

\- Ton grand-père ?

\- Oui… C'est lui qui a fait construire ce dojo. Mon père a ensuite repris le flambeau, puis ce fut mon tour…

\- Et de quoi t'avait-il parlé ?

\- Il m'avait dit… Qu'il existait une grotte quelque part dans le dojo. Cette grotte renfermerait… Le Donjon Ultime. Un donjon très difficile et très dangereux. A tel point que l'accès a été condamné pour que personne ne puisse y accéder.

Je ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur mon visage. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Ossatueur.

\- Oh non. Je vous vois venir tous les deux. Il suffit qu'on vous parle d'un endroit très dangereux dont personne ne revient pour que vous ayez envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas y aller ! Pas cette fois. Je vais recondamner l'accès à ce fichu donjon et personne ne prendra le risque de le visiter !

\- Mais Ossatueur…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez ouste, vous deux ! Du balai !

Il nous mit à la porte et s'enferma à l'intérieur. J'échangeai un regard avec Fire.

\- On ira hein ? On se le fera ce donjon ?

\- Evidemment… Et Ossatueur ne pourra pas nous en empêcher !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. En fin de compte nous étions peut-être bien comme des gamins. Dès qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire, un défi à relever, on fonçait inexorablement dans le tas. C'était plus fort que nous.

[…]

La fête battait son plein. Comme je l'avais proposé, la soirée se déroulait sur la plage. Spinda avait installé un bar improvisé pour qu'on n'ait pas à faire le trajet jusqu'à son café à chaque fois qu'on voulait boire quelque chose. Les Shaymin semblaient ravis d'être ici. Ils étaient enchantés par les efforts que nous avions faits pour décorer la ville et bien les accueillir. Les Pokémon aquatiques comme Lokhlass étaient très heureux de pouvoir eux aussi participer aux festivités. Les Krabby avaient fait leur spectacle de bulles, ce qui avait émerveillé les petits Pokémon plante. A présent, les Pokémon faisaient griller des baies en discutant autour d'un grand feu de camp. Je déambulais sans trop savoir quoi faire. Fire était avec Shaymin, et j'avais fait exprès de m'éclipser pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Manaphy était occupé à faire un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de gelées avec Keunotor et Ramboum, encouragés par Phione et « tata » Héliatronc. Chacun semblait occupé, et je passai d'un groupe à un autre sans vraiment m'arrêter. Je sentis soudain une patte me toucher l'épaule et je me retournai. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Shake, qui avait de nouveau un sourire à faire fondre.

\- Salut !

\- Oh, salut !

\- Je suis content de te revoir ! Tu es toute seule ?

Je lui expliquai rapidement pourquoi je n'étais pas avec Fire. Il me tendit alors sa patte.

\- On peut passer la soirée ensemble si tu veux…

Je souris et lui pris la patte qu'il me proposait.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je le suivi près du feu. Je sentis une étrange chaleur dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable… Mes yeux se posèrent sur nos pattes l'une dans l'autre. J'eus un petit sourire et mes joues prirent une teinte rosée. J'avais eu ma dose de monde à sauver pour le restant de mes jours, mais j'avais toujours soif d'aventures. J'avais très envie de visiter ce fameux Donjon Ultime qui m'avait intriguée quelques jours plus tôt. Et puis, une toute autre aventure totalement imprévisible m'attendait…


	30. Bonus 1: Le Voeu de Keunotor

\- Voici une nouvelle journée qui commence ! C'est l'heure des encouragements matinaux ! Allez, tous ensemble !

C'était une journée ordinaire, et comme toutes les autres journées à la Guilde, elle commençait par les encouragements matinaux. Les apprentis se mirent tous à clamer joyeusement leur devise.

\- Un ! Sans travail pas de médaille ! Deux ! Les froussards au placard ! Trois ! Garde le sourire pour réussir ! HOURRA !

\- Allez mes amis ! Tous au travail !

Les membres de la Guilde se dispersèrent, connaissant tous parfaitement leur rôle et les tâches qu'ils devaient réaliser. Fire se tourna vers Lou.

\- Allez Lou ! Faisons de notre mieux aujourd'hui ! On doit réussir la mission qu'on nous a confiée !

Lou hocha vivement de la tête pour montrer son approbation. Pendant ce temps, dans un coin de la pièce, Keunotor les observait avec le sourire…

\- L'équipe de Lou… Elle a l'air si motivée et si joyeuse aujourd'hui ! se dit-il. Faut pas que je me laisse aller moi non plus ! Je vais suivre leur exemple et donner mon maximum !

 _Mon nom est Keunotor. Je suis apprenti à la Guilde de Grodoudou. Avant l'arrivée de Lou et Fire, j'étais le p'tit nouveau de service par ici, pardi ! Mon plus grand rêve… C'est… De donner le meilleur de moi-même à la Guilde… D'étudier et de travailler dur… Pour devenir le plus grand explorateur de tous les temps !_

Keunotor se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait de la vallée paisible où il vivait avec sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Il était le plus jeune de la famille, le plus timide aussi, mais il avait un grand rêve depuis tout petit. Et il avait décidé de vaincre sa timidité pour le réaliser. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, après des mois de réflexion, il avait finalement choisi de quitter sa famille et sa maison pour rejoindre la Guilde. Keunotor se remémora le moment du départ.

« _Bon, j'me sauve !_ » avait-il dit.

« _Pense à passer l'bonjour d'la part de ta maman à tout ce petit monde à la Guilde ! Oh, et… Fais attention à toi mon bébé… T'es du genre à te goinfrer tout le temps… Ne va pas tomber malade en gobant un truc pas net ! Et souviens-toi… Au moindre problème, tu pourras toujours revenir vivre ici. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison mon chéri…_ »

Keunotor avait failli pleurer en entendant sa mère. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes d'émotion et il avait reniflé.

« _Maman…_

\- _Fais de ton mieux frangin ! Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir un grand explorateur !_

\- _Fais attention à toi grand frère ! Ne nous oublie pas quand tu vivras tes aventures…_ »

Keunotor avait été très touché par les encouragements de son frère et sa sœur. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à l'empêcher de quitter la maison et lui offraient tout leur soutien. A ce moment, il s'était dit qu'il avait la meilleure famille du monde. Il s'était fait violence pour ravaler ses larmes et avait soufflé un bon coup.

« _Vous faites pas de bile pour moi. Ça va aller sapristi ! Quand j'rentrerai, je s'rai un véritable héros ! Vous s'rez fiers de moi ! Un peu d'patience et vous verrez !_ »

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Keunotor leur avait tourné le dos et commencé à marcher. Il s'était éloigné un peu, puis s'était retourné une dernière fois, gravant l'image de sa famille, sa maison, sa vallée, à jamais dans son esprit.

« _Assez d'parlotte… Cette fois j'déguerpis !_ »

Il avait repris sa route, tandis que sa famille le regardait partir en faisant des signes d'au revoir avec la patte.

 _C'est ainsi que j'ai quitté mon chez moi… Et que je suis devenu apprenti à la Guilde. Sauf que… L'entraînement à la Guilde… S'est révélé plus difficile que je le pensais…_

Keunotor se remémora alors l'un de ses premiers jours à la Guilde.

 _« KEUNOTOR ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'es LENT ! »_ avait hurlé Ramboum.

Keunotor s'était précipité pour lui apporter ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

 _« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! La voilà ta guerigraine ! »_

Ramboum avait pris la graine d'un air agacé, puis son visage s'était décomposé en observant l'aliment.

 _« C'est… C'est QUOI ça ? C'est pas une guerigraine, c'est une PEPINGRAINE ! Ça se voit pas ?! T'es un VRAI génie toi ma PAROLE ! Ramène moi la BONNE graine, et au TROT !_

 _\- Arg… »_

Keunotor avait filé plus vite que son ombre et s'était dépêché d'aller chercher une autre graine, en espérant ne pas se tromper cette fois-ci.

 _Quoi qu'je fasse… J'le faisais d'traviole… Comme cette fois-là…_

Il repensa à cet autre jour où il avait fait une bêtise beaucoup plus grosse, sans le vouloir. Il avait faim, et avait fait une pause dans son travail pour aller grignoter un peu dans le réfectoire. Il était tombé sur des pommes appétissantes et en dégustait une avec bonheur quand Pijako était arrivé.

 _« Keunotor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Ses yeux étaient ensuite tombés sur la pomme, et il s'était vivement rapproché pour mieux la voir.

 _« Mais c'est… Oh ! C'est… La… La précieuse… Pomme parfaite de notre Maître ?!_

 _\- Une pomme parfaite ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle tu dis ? En tout cas c'est vachement bon sapristi ! »_

Il avait avalé le trognon, et s'était léché les babines, profondément heureux, et ne remarquant pas l'air effaré de Pijako.

 _« Keunotor… Tu ne les as pas… Toute mangées j'espère ?_

 _\- Ben si ! Il n'y en avait que trois… Oh j'suis confus… Tu en voulais peut-être aussi Pijako ? Mince, si j'avais su je t'en aurais laissé une… »_

Pijako avait soudain pâlit et s'était soudainement mis à hurler.

 _« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS ?!_

 _\- Je… J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas…?_

 _\- Ah ça tu peux le dire ! »_ avait crié Pijako, très énervé. _« Si le Maître apprend que toutes ses pommes parfaites ont disparues… Il va… COUAC ! »_

Puis Pijako s'était mis à voler dans toute la pièce en battant frénétiquement des ailes, complètement affolé. Keunotor ne savait plus où se mettre. Le volatile s'était soudain tourné vers lui, la colère reprenant le dessus.

 _« C'est très grave ! Comme punition tu seras privé de dîner ! Compris ?! »_

Keunotor n'avait pas compris pourquoi Pijako s'était mis dans un tel état ni ce qu'il avait fait de si grave, et il avait retenu ses larmes. Il ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait seulement grignoter un peu pour retrouver la forme. Mais encore une fois, il avait fait une bêtise, et en plus, il était privé de dîner, lui qui avait tellement besoin de manger… Il avait dû regarder les autres s'empiffrer à cœur joie pendant que lui ne pouvait rien toucher. En plus, c'était son plat préféré ce jour-là…

 _Dès que j'pensais faire tout bon… J'faisais une bêtise, et j'me faisais disputer… Pourtant j'faisais d'mon mieux… J'ai commencé à me dire que je n'avais pas la trempe d'un aventurier… Je me disais que je ne serais jamais le plus grand explorateur au monde, puisque je n'étais même pas capable de réaliser les tâches les plus simples… Et puis un jour… L'impossible s'est produit._

Ce matin-là, Keunotor s'apprêtait une fois de plus à proposer son aide ici et là aux autres apprentis dans l'espoir de se rendre utile et de faire ses preuves, quand Pijako l'interpela.

\- Keunotor, j'aimerais que tu ailles au marché Kecleon et que tu leur demande combien de Baies Oran ils ont à vendre aujourd'hui.

Keunotor fit une petite moue triste qui n'échappa pas au volatile coloré.

\- Keunotor ? Quel est le problème ? Tu as l'habitude de ce genre de commissions, ça n'a rien de sorcier !

\- Ben justement… Depuis que j'suis arrivé, je fais que des commissions et tout… J'aimerais bien avoir une vraie mission moi aussi ! Aller secourir quelqu'un, ou partir en exploration…

\- Keunotor, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Si je te laissais partir en missions aujourd'hui, à ton avis quel degré penses-tu que tu atteindrais sur l'échelle des catastrophes ?

Keunotor fut blessé par ces paroles. Cela confirmait ses craintes, il n'était pas fait pour être explorateur. Il était inscrit à la Guilde, mais on ne lui demandait que de faire les courses, et on ne l'autorisait pas à faire des missions. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait encore là. Mais il avait quitté sa maison pour un rêve, et il ne se voyait pas rentrer bredouille…

\- Bon… Ben alors… J'vais juste… Faire les courses…

Pijako sentit sa peine et se dit qu'il avait été un peu dur. Il tenta alors de réconforter son élève.

\- Keunotor, ne soit pas si impatient. Chacun progresse à son rythme, tu es simplement… Un peu plus lent que les autres. Pour l'instant on ne te confie que des petites courses, mais l'air de rien ces petites choses sont importantes pour la Guilde aussi. Quand tu feras parfaitement ce travail, on te confiera des tâches plus importantes et ainsi de suite… Et tu auras ta première mission officielle. Je sais bien que les débuts à la Guilde sont un peu laborieux… Mais tout le monde doit passer par là. C'est aussi pour tester ta motivation.

Keunotor se sentit beaucoup mieux et se redressa, l'air soulagé.

\- Les autres aussi ont commencé avec des p'tites courses… Et les moins motivés abandonnent. J'ai compris, j'dois r'doubler d'efforts !

\- Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut penser ! l'encouragea Pijako.

Keunotor acquiesça avant de tourner les talons. Il était déterminé à obtenir sa première mission. Sur le trajet jusqu'au marché, les gens le saluaient joyeusement et lui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Bien qu'il affirma chaque fois qu'il allait bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard envieux à ses amis qui se préparaient pour partir en mission. Il soupira.

\- Bonjour Keunotor ! Tu viens faire tes emplettes ? le saluèrent joyeusement les frères Kecleon à son arrivé.

Les deux frères semblaient ravis d'avoir un client, surtout que la Guilde se fournissait chez eux, et cela représentait une part importante de leur chiffre d'affaire.

\- Ben… Non désolé…

\- Ah… Tu viens pour le stock, comme d'habitude…

Kecleon se rendit soudain compte qu'un commerçant ne devait pas montrer sa déception et être toujours souriant avec ses clients. Il se reprit et afficha alors un grand sourire bienveillant.

\- Je comprends, il n'y a pas de problème ! Alors c'est pour vérifier le stock de quel article ?

\- C'ui des baies Oran s'il te plait. Encore désolé de te déranger pour ça…

\- Allons, allons, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Voyons voir… Les baies Oran… On en a douze en stock aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord ! Ouaip, c'est noté !

\- Travaille bien !

Cette phrase réveilla la peine de Keunotor dont les oreilles se couchèrent, lui donnant un air très malheureux. Malgré ce que Pijako lui avait dit, il en avait quand même assez de faire des courses et avait hâte d'avoir sa première mission. Les frères commerçants remarquèrent son malaise.

\- Keunotor ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Ben… J'ai rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui… J'vais juste m'balader dans la Guilde en proposant mon aide pour essayer d'me rendre utile…

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ben… J'ai beau faire des efforts… J'fais toujours tout d'traviole… J'aimerais bien devenir un vrai explorateur comme les autres de la Guilde… Mais je sais pas ce que je dois faire pour ça…

Les frères Kecleon échangèrent un regard, puis l'un d'entre eux se mit à réfléchir.

\- Hum… J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut !

Il lui désigna le stock de marchandise derrière lui.

\- Regarde ça, c'est une capsule technique !

\- Une capsule technique ? C'est ça ma solution ?

\- Bien sûr ! Avec ça, tu peux apprendre une nouvelle capacité en un rien de temps ! Tu deviendras plus fort et tu seras utile pendant les explorations ! Voyons ce que je peux te proposer…

Il fouilla dans le bric-à-brac, puis bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec une sorte de disque entre les pattes.

\- Que dis-tu de celle-là ? C'est l'attaque « puissance cachée ». L'effet dépend du Pokémon qui l'apprend.

\- Ça a l'air vachement balèze…

\- Tout à fait, c'est une capacité très puissante !

\- Si j'apprends cette capacité… Je deviendrai plus utile, et p'têt que les membres de la Guilde m'aimeront un peu plus… songea-t-il à haute voix. J'pourrais devenir explorateur tout de suite plutôt que continuer à faire des petites courses…

Il se plongea dans ses réflexions, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que cette capsule résoudrait tous ses problèmes.

\- Au fait, ça coute combien ce machin-là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oho ! Tu serais donc intéressé ? Voilà qui m'émoustille ! Tu peux l'avoir pour… Voyons voir… 6500 poké ! Tout rond !

Keunotor écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prix.

\- Quoiiii ?! C'est cher à c'point-là ?

\- Ça t'étonne ? Les capsule technique sont très coûteuses… C'est trop cher pour toi ?

\- Euh… C'est que…

Le petit Pokémon se plongea dans une grande réflexion. Il était très hésitant à l'acheter. D'un côté, cela lui permettrait de commencer à réaliser son rêve et de se sentir mieux, mais de l'autre… Le prix était vraiment très élevé, et cela ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il savait qu'il avait assez pour l'acheter mais… Il détacha la petite bourse qu'il avait autour du cou, l'ouvrit et contempla les 7000 poké qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un air hésitant. Il se rappelait que, quand il avait parlé de son projet de départ pour la première fois à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait confié cette somme.

 _« Prends ça fiston. »_ avait-elle dit. « _C'est un cadeau d'adieu. Je savais que ce jour viendrait… Où tu voudrais quitter le nid familial pour voler de tes propres ailes. Alors j'ai économisé pour toi en attendant ce jour. Si jamais un jour tu as un problème… Tu ne seras pas démuni. »_

C'était sa mère qui lui avait donné ces économies qu'elle avait mis longtemps à rassembler. Keunotor ne pouvait se résoudre à tout dépenser à la première difficulté. Il savait qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin plus tard, et que ce jour-là, il regretterait d'avoir déjà tout dépensé. Il soupira et rangea ses économies.

\- Désolé… Mais j'pense pas que j'vais l'acheter en fin d'compte. dit-il d'un air dépité.

\- Vraiment ? Quel dommage… dit le commerçant avec une déception évidente.

\- Merci quand même d'me l'avoir proposé… C'est gentil à vous.

\- Bon courage pour la suite ! s'exclama le vendeur de capsules.

\- N'hésite pas à repasser si tu changes d'avis ! renchérit son frère.

Keunotor leur fit un sourire triste avant de tourner les talons. Il traina des pieds en rentrant à la Guilde. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses preuves par se propres moyen, et continuer les tâches qu'on lui donnait chaque jour en essayant de ne pas tout rater. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que son attention fut attiré par un Pokémon à l'attitude suspecte. Il ressemblait à une sorte de petit arbre couvert de neige, et il regardait dans tous les coins en avançant d'un air apeuré. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- J'ai peur… S'ils me trouvent… Que faire ?

Son regard croisa soudain celui de Keunotor et il se précipita vers lui.

\- Toi ! S'il te plait… Prends ça !

Il lui fourra précipitamment un morceau de parchemin dans les pattes.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Cache-le, vite ! Et ne dis à personne que tu l'as ! Tu ne m'as jamais vu, d'accord ? Je dois y aller !

On aurait dit qu'il allait fondre en larme à tout instant, et son corps était secoué de tremblements. Après avoir adressé un regard suppliant à Keunotor, il s'enfuit et se perdit dans la foule. Keunotor resta planté là sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Retrouvant ses esprits, il s'empressa de cacher le morceau de papier dans sa bourse. Alors qu'il échangeait un regard perdu avec les frères Kecleon, à qui la scène n'avait pas échappée, deux autres Pokémon firent leur apparition, cherchant eux aussi quelque chose du regard, mais avec un air menaçant cette fois.

\- Tu le vois quelque part Draby ?

\- Non. On l'a perdu de vue. Mais ne t'en fais pas Scorplane, il ne peut pas être bien loin… Hum… Hé toi !

Keunotor se tourna vers lui, se demandant pourquoi on l'interpelait encore.

\- Tu aurais pas vu passer un Pokémon par ici à toute vitesse ? demanda le dénommé Draby.

\- Un Pokémon ? Euh… Attends voir…

\- Dépêche-toi de cracher le morceau ! s'impatienta Scorplane. On a pas toute la journée ! T'en as vu un, oui ou non ?

Keunotor couina de peur et émit un son plaintif. Ces Pokémon avaient l'air méchant, ils étaient agressifs. Et visiblement, ils poursuivaient quelqu'un.

\- Calme-toi Scorplane. Il est tout blanc, tu le rends nerveux. Alors, tu l'as vu ou pas ? reprit Draby à l'attention de Keunotor, avec un ton plus doux.

\- Ben… C'est que… Il est parti par là…

Il fit un geste vague en direction de la foule.

\- Parfait, en avant ! s'écria Scorplane.

Les deux compères détalèrent aussitôt. Keunotor s'en voulu de ne pas avoir simplement dit qu'il n'avait rien vu. Mais il avait eu si peur qu'il avait tout déballé sans réfléchir.

\- Y z'étaient affreux ces types… J'veux pas avoir quoi qu'ce soit à faire avec eux… Mais j'aurais dû mentir…

Il retourna à la Guilde avec un léger poids sur le cœur. Un vrai aventurier leur aurait tenu tête, ou aurait prétendu ne rien avoir vu afin de ne pas attirer des ennuis à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais lui s'était écrasé, et il n'avait rien trouvé à leur répliquer.

Le soir même, tandis que ses compagnons ronflaient déjà, Keunotor n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à sa journée. Aux paroles de Pijako, à la capsule technique qu'on lui avait proposé d'acheter… Et à sa lâcheté face aux Pokémon qui l'avaient agressé. Il espérait que le Pokémon qu'ils poursuivaient s'en était sorti. Après avoir retourné tout ça dans sa tête pendant un moment, il finit par fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Il se devrait se lever tôt le lendemain, et il fallait qu'il réserve tout son énergie pour essayer d'obtenir sa première mission. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Ramboum se mit à ronfler avec une puissance incroyable, faisant au passage trembler tout ce qi se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Pfff… C'est comme ça toutes les nuits… J'vais encore pas m'endormir avant des heures… J'aimerais bien l'réveiller mais… Si j'fais ça il s'ra carrément furax…

Il se dit que c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était si lent et maladroit en journée. Peut-être que le manque de sommeil l'empêchait d'être au top de sa forme. Il songea un instant à demander à Pijako de changer de dortoir, cependant il n'était pas sûr qu'Héliatronc et Eoko le laisserait dormir avec elles. Taupiqueur et son père dormaient sous terre, quant à Cradopaud, il s'était aménagé un lit dans la tente derrière son stand. Keunotor soupira. Il essaya à nouveau de dormir, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Continuant à ressasser les évènements de la journée, il se rappela alors que le Pokémon en fuite lui avait confié un bout de parchemin. Il fouilla dans sa bourse, le sortit et le mit à plat sur le sol.

\- On dirait… Une carte ? Et y a une croix juste ici… Y a quelque chose d'écrit… Caverne Etoile… C'est un joli nom… Et comme on dirait une carte au trésor… Y doit y avoir un truc vachement spécial là-bas sapristi !

Keunotor examina la carte pour essayer de savoir où se trouvait un tel lieu. Il était maintenant trop excité pour dormir. Pourtant il se fit violence pour rester raisonnable. Il rangea la carte et se recoucha, le sourire aux lèvres. Il poussa cependant un nouveau soupir en entendant les ronflements de Ramboum doubler de volume. La nuit allait être longue…

Le lendemain matin, celui-ci vint réveiller son camarade sans aucune délicatesse, en lui hurlant dessus, comme à son habitude. Le choc fut brutal pour le pauvre Keunotor qui n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

\- Tu comptes DORMIR jusqu'à QUAND comme ça ? Les ENCOURAGEMENTS matinaux ont COMMENCES !

Le mégaphone vivant sortit de la pièce et n'entendit pas Keunotor marmonner.

\- A ton avis c'est la faute à qui si j'ai du mal à me lever…

Tout en râlant parce qu'il avait raté l'heure du petit déjeuner, Keunotor prit discrètement sa place au milieu des autres apprentis pour les encouragements matinaux. Ensuite, chacun rejoignit son poste tandis que Keunotor restait planté là.

\- Keunotor ? Arrête un peu de rêvasser et met toi un peu au travail ! le réprimanda Pijako.

Keunotor hésita quelques instants.

\- Pijako… En fait j'aurais une question à t'poser… Tu connais un tas d'trucs sur plein d'choses pas vrai ?

Pijako se rengorgea au compliment de Keunotor, et la crête en forme de note de musique sur sa tête commença à se balancer joyeusement.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. J'ai une culture assez étendue, je suis une véritable encyclopédie ! Hi hi ! Il y a un renseignement que tu veux me demander ? Il ne faut pas hésiter dans ce cas. Lance-toi, pose ta question ! l'encouragea-t-il, ravi de pouvoir étaler sa culture.

\- En fait… Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un endroit appelé la Caverne Etoile ?

\- La Caverne Etoile ? Hum… Oui, je crois bien que ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Mais oui, bien sûr que je connais ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis une véritable encyclopédie !

Il gonfla la poitrine en se donnant un air important.

\- La Caverne Etoile est un lieu légendaire dont personne ne connait l'emplacement exact… C'est une légende qui se transmet de génération en génération. La vérité à son sujet s'est perdue dans les brumes de l'histoire… Mais voilà ce qu'on raconte à son sujet. Tout au fond de cette caverne… Le Pokémon mythique Jirachi serait plongé dans un profond sommeil… On dit que quiconque sera capable de réveiller Jirachi se verra exaucer un vœu.

\- Waouh ! C'est vraiment trop cool c'te caverne ! On pourrait y exaucer un vœu…

\- Olà, doucement ! Ce n'est qu'une légende, rien de plus ! De plus, personne ne sait où se trouve cette grotte, à condition qu'elle existe… Keunotor ! Tu m'écoutes ? Keunotor ? Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?

Mais Keunotor n'écoutait plus. Des étoiles dans les yeux, il murmurait pour lui-même d'un air rêveur.

\- Si je trouve ce Jirachi… Il exaucera mon vœu le plus cher… Celui de devenir un grand explorateur… Et avec la carte que j'ai… Je suis le seul à connaitre son emplacement… je peux réaliser mon rêve grâce à ça !

Ne se rendant absolument pas compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut, il sursauta quand Pijako l'interpela.

\- Tout va bien Keunotor ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes rêveries et tu souriais béatement en marmonnant. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton un peu trop précipité. Rien du tout. J'demandais ça comme ça… Par curiosité, c'est tout ! J'en pas du tout l'intention de chercher cette caverne !

\- Vraiment ? demanda Pijako d'un air sceptique. Pourtant ton petit sourire me donne envie de penser le contraire ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Hé KEUNOTOR ! Tu as de la VISITE ! s'écria Ramboum à l'autre bout de la pièce, interrompant leur conversation.

\- Hein ? De la visite ?

\- Ouais, y a quelqu'un pour toi à l'entrée de la GUILDE.

\- D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite !

Il déguerpit aussitôt, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper aux questions de Pijako. Puis il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir le voir. A l'entrée de la Guilde, un petit Pokémon blanc, marron et vert l'attendait. Il le reconnu aussitôt.

\- Tu es le Pokémon d'hier !

\- Oui… Ravi de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Blizzi. Je suis venu m'excuser pour t'avoir mis dans le pétrin hier…

\- T'en fais pas… Mais ces deux affreux Pokémon qui te poursuivaient… Ils t'ont pas retrouvé au moins ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Si, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure… Mais bon… Tout va bien maintenant.

\- Quoiiii ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Après notre rencontre, je les ai semés dans la foule… Mais je me suis retrouvé bloqué à la falaise Sharpedo. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin… Ils m'ont retrouvé et coincé là bas. Ils m'ont menacé et fouillé… Mais je n'avais plus la carte sur moi, puisque je venais de te la confier. Ils ont essayé de me frapper pour me faire parler… Mais j'ai tenu bon ! Ensuite ils ont commencé à chercher la carte dans la ville en pensant que je l'avais cachée…

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant. Ils sont partis. Je savais qu'ils finiraient par me rattraper… Ma seule chance qu'ils ne mettent pas la patte dessus, c'était de la confier à quelqu'un… Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance… Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis tu n'avais pas l'air méchant… Après ça je t'ai cherché, et j'ai appris que tu vivais à la Guilde. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé, et m'excuser encore pour t'avoir mêlé à ça.

\- T'en fais pas ! Si j'ai pu t'éviter des ennuis j'suis content ! Mais en fait… Cette carte… Elle mène vraiment à la Caverne Etoile ?

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la légende dit que le légendaire Jirachi vit au fond de cette grotte. Il serait capable d'exaucer n'importe quel vœu !

\- Ouaip, j'en ai entendu parler… C'est vach'ment alléchant tout ça !

\- Et c'est pour ça que ces deux Pokémon voulaient absolument s'en emparer. Et je me demandais… Puisque tu m'as aidé… Et comme tu as l'air digne de confiance… Est-ce que… Tu voudrais… Venir explorer la Caverne Etoile avec moi ?

Keunotor mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information.

\- Tu… Tu veux vraiment que je t'accompagne ? Un gros nigaud comme moi ?

\- Oui… J'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer Jirachi pour qu'il exauce mon vœu… Mais… Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul… Je ne suis pas assez fort ni assez courageux… Et puis rien n'aurait été possible sans toi… Je sais qu'avec toi j'y arriverai. Je ne vois personne d'autre avec qui j'aimerais partir en exploration… S'il te plait…

Keunotor n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un venait de lui proposer une exploration. Lui qui en avait rêvé toute sa vie, on le lui proposait spontanément. Au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

\- Si tu ne veux pas… Je comprendrais… C'est vrai que c'est un peu soudain…

\- Non, non ! Je… J'veux venir ! A vrai dire… Moi aussi j'aimerais bien d'mander un vœu à Jirachi… Et puis… J'ai bien envie d'partir en exploration…

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis tellement content !

\- Si on travaille ensemble main dans la main… On rencontrera Jirachi ! Et on pourra exaucer un vœu chacun ! s'enthousiasma Keunotor.

Les deux compères échangèrent un sourire. Une amitié venait de naître.

 _C'est comme ça que ma première exploration a eu lieu… A la Caverne Etoile, avec mon nouvel ami Blizzi… Mais il restait un problème. Mon entrainement quotidien à la Guilde. Je savais que Pijako ne voudrait pas que je parte en exploration. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt… Alors…_

\- Comment ? Tu voudrais délaisser ton entrainement quotidien pour prendre un peu de repos ? s'étonna Pijako.

\- Juste quelques jours…

\- Et pour quelle raison voudrais-tu prendre du repos ?

\- Hein ? La raison ? Euh… Ben… Je… En fait… J'me sens pas bien ces derniers temps. C'est mon estomac… J'ai super mal…

\- Tu as mal à l'estomac ? Mais il est en acier ! protesta Pijako. Tu es capable de manger toute la journée sans être malade ! Tu as été le seul à te resservir hier soir…

\- Arg… Ben justement… J'ai un peu exagéré…

\- …Hum… Je vois… Je trouve ça un peu étrange mais bon… Je t'accorde un congé.

\- Merci Pijako…

 _J'm'en voulais d'lui avoir menti… Mais j'avais pas l'choix… C'était ma chance, et j'pouvais pas la laisser passer… En plus c'était l'occasion de montrer c'que j'vaux… J'allais vivre ma première aventure… Et réaliser mon rêve… Devenir un grand explorateur…_

Dès le lendemain, Keunotor et Blizzi se retrouvèrent au croisement. Blizzi afficha un grand sourire en voyant arriver son ami. Il avait cru un instant qu'il ne viendrait pas.

\- Ça y est c'est le grand jour ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Ouaip, tout est bon. On peut y aller pardi !

C'est presque en dansant qu'ils commencèrent leur route. Ils étaient tellement impatients d'arriver ! Et dire qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaitre l'emplacement de cette grotte légendaire… Aujourd'hui allait être le plus beau jour de leur vie : un vœu allait leur être accordé par Jirachi en personne. Sur la route, ils firent connaissance et se découvrirent plusieurs points communs. Ils étaient aussi tous les deux timides et maladroits, si bien qu'ils se rapprochèrent rapidement. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre mutuellement. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger en fin de matinée, Keunotor apprit également que, tout comme lui, Blizzi avait un bon appétit, ce qui renforça leur complicité.

Après quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit ou devait se trouver la Caverne Etoile d'après la carte. Ils cherchèrent autour d'eux et finirent par trouver une entrée très discrète, caché derrière un amas de rochers. A l'intérieur, on y voyait clair comme en plein jour. Quelques trous laissaient passer la lumière du soleil, et le sol semblait recouvert de poussière d'étoile. Il brillait de mille feux. C'était absolument magnifique. Keunotor était profondément heureux de se trouver dans un lieu pareil. Quelques Pokémon avaient trouvé refuge dans la grotte et n'appréciaient pas qu'on envahisse leur territoire, mais les deux aventuriers étaient bien déterminés à rencontrer Jirachi, et ce n'était pas des petits Pokémon qui n'avait aucun idée de ce que représentait ce lieu qui allait les gêner. Keunotor ne s'était jamais vraiment battu, et ce fut pour lui l'occasion d'apprendre quelques techniques de combat. A sa grande surprise, Blizzi semblait bien se débrouiller, alors qu'il avait affirmé ne pas se sentir très doué dans ce domaine. Keunotor rougit en songeant que son ami était bien modeste, alors que lui ne savait réellement pas se battre. Ils progressèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi dans la grotte. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ses entrailles, plus le sol brillait. Les murs et le plafond aussi. Ils avaient l'impression de regarder un ciel étoilé, et c'était là probablement l'origine du nom de ce lieu. Au bout d'un moment qui parut à la fois très long et très court à Keunotor, ils atteignirent le fond de la caverne. Le petit rongeur regarda autour de lui. Enfin ils avaient atteint leur objectif, ils allaient pouvoir exaucer leur vœu le plus cher. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du Pokémon mythique.

\- On est arrivé… Mais j'vois pas Jirachi… Il est où ? demanda Keunotor d'un ton impatient.

Il entendit soudain un ricanement résonner dans la grotte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être crédule ! Venir ici sans te méfier le moins du monde !

Deux Pokémon sortirent soudain de nulle part et se plantèrent juste devant lui. C'était Draby et Scorplane, les Pokémon qui l'avaient agressé la veille.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'étonna Keunotor. Je croyais que Blizzi et moi on était les seuls à connaître l'emplacement de la Caverne Etoile ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Humf. Il n'y a jamais eu de Jirachi ici. lâcha Blizzi.

Keunotor se retourna vivement vers celui-ci, qui affichait un sourire moqueur. Son air cruel contrastait fortement avec l'expression timide et réservée qu'il avait affiché en permanence jusque-là.

\- Quoi…?

\- Jirachi… Le vœu… Tout ça n'a jamais existé. Ce n'est qu'une légende débile, point barre.

\- On t'a attiré ici… T'as pigé ? ricana Draby.

\- Hein ? Mais j'comprends pas… balbutia Keunotor, complètement perdu.

\- T'es lent à la détente toi ! dit Scorplane en le bousculant. On est l'équipe Canailles, une bande de voleurs !

\- On embobine notre proie et puis on la dépouille… Dur de l'apprendre hein ? Mais notre victime cette fois… C'est toi !

\- Et je suis leur meneur. dit Blizzi avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Blizzi… C'est… C'est pas vrai… gémit Keunotor d'une voix tremblante.

\- On t'as vu en train de pleurnicher devant le marché Kecleon l'autre jour. Et t'as sorti quelque chose d'intéressant… Tout un paquet de poké. Mais on pouvait pas t'attaquer devant tout le monde… Alors j'ai eu une idée. Celle de t'attirer ici pour te piéger. Ici personne ne viendra te secourir !

Ils ricanèrent méchamment. Keunotor se sentit terriblement mal. Il avait vraiment cru à cette amitié avec Blizzi, il avait cru trouver quelqu'un comme lui, qui le comprenait, et il était terriblement déçu. Les trois bandits se moquaient de lui et le rabaissaient, ce qui le blessait encore plus. Et par-dessus le marché… Il était pris au piège. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Jirachi n'existait pas. Il n'y aurait pas de vœu, et il allait se faire voler toutes les économies de sa mère… Les larmes qui montaient lui piquaient les yeux.

\- Ouais je sais, c'est vraiment décevant que tout ça ne soit qu'une légende… lâcha Blizzi. On était plutôt excités quand on a mis la main sur cette carte… Mais quand on est arrivés ici, y avait que dalle ! T'imagine notre déception ? Et tout ce temps perdu ! On est rentrés à Bourg Trésor plutôt énervés… Et c'est là qu'on t'a trouvé. C'était l'occasion de rattraper ce temps perdu… Au moins cette grotte aura servi à quelque chose…

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Keunotor agrippa désespérément sa bourse. Il était encerclé et ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ces vauriens s'emparer du cadeau d'adieu de sa mère. Il tenta d'abord de fuir, mais Blizzi le rattrapa et le poussa brutalement vers ses compagnons. Ils s'amusèrent ensuite à se le renvoyer comme un ballon. Keunotor était terrorisé, et épuisé. Quand ce petit jeu ne les amusa plus, ils commencèrent à le frapper. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment épuisé à leur goût, ils tentèrent de lui arracher sa bourse. Mais Keunotor tenait bon. Il tenta de se battre, mais Blizzi l'envoya bouler lamentablement.

\- C'que t'es faible ! se moqua Draby. Et malgré tout tu veux résister ?

\- Allez, file ton argent, tu souffriras moins !

\- N-non… Cet argent… Compte beaucoup pour moi…

\- Il est borné celui-là ma parole ! s'énerva Blizzi. Allez, il est temps d'en finir !

Ils s'approchèrent de lui avec des sourires mauvais quand quelqu'un se mit à hurler.

\- PLUS UN GESTE !

Des ombres se dirigeaient vers eux à vive allure, et des voix retentirent dans le tunnel en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Un ! Sans travail pas de médaille ! Deux ! Les froussards au placard ! Trois ! Garde le sourire pour réussir !

En un éclair, tous les membres de la Guilde se retrouvèrent aux côtés de Keunotor et encerclèrent les malfaiteurs en leur jetant des regards furieux.

\- La Guilde de Grodoudou, pour vous servir ! lança Pijako.

Keunotor se releva avec difficulté, profondément surpris.

\- Les… Les gars ! s'écria-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Misérables ! Osez seulement vous en prendre à notre apprenti ! cracha Pijako, visiblement furieux.

\- Ça va être votre FÊTE ! renchérit Ramboum.

Les trois voleurs se lancèrent des regards paniqués.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Scorplane en jetant un œil à ses acolytes.

\- C'est la fameuse Guilde de Grodoudou… On peut pas l'affronter ! dit Draby d'un air peu rassuré.

\- M-Mais attendez ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas fuir ! protesta Blizzi. Ne vous fiez pas à leur réputation ! Ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! Comme Jirachi… Allez les gars ! On peut les battre !

Ils ne semblaient pas convaincus, mais ils eurent tout de même le courage, ou la folie, d'essayer de les affronter.

\- Tous ensemble ! cria Grodoudou. Chargez ! TA-DAAAA !

Les deux camps se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, et sans surprise, l'équipe Canailles se fit battre lamentablement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux membres de la Guilde pour les envoyer au tapis. Avec le peu de forces qu'il leur restait, ils prirent la fuite.

\- Saperlipopince ! Ils sont pas bien courageux ! se moqua Ecrapince en les regardant fuir.

\- Tout va bien Keunotor ? demanda Eoko avec douceur.

Celui-ci tourna un regard plein de larmes vers son amie. Voyant l'état dans lequel il était, elle sortit des baies de son sac pour le soigner.

\- Snif… Merci les gars… Vous m'avez sauvé… Mais… Comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?

\- Pijako nous a raconté que tu te comportais bizarrement ces derniers temps… expliqua Héliatronc.

\- A-Ah bon ?

\- Oui… confirma Pijako. La tête perdue dans les étoiles… Et ta soudaine envie de prendre des congés… C'était suspect, alors j'en ai parlé au Maître. Il a eu la même réaction que moi, et on a décidé de te suivre pour voir où tu allais.

\- Pijako…

\- Euh… Laisse-moi t'expliquer… Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiétais… Non, pas du tout ! Mais tu étais vraiment bizarre… Je me suis dit que tu allais peut-être déserter la Guilde ou quelque chose comme ça… Et j'ai décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, voilà tout ! …Ne vas pas te faire des idées.

Il prit un air très digne et détaché tandis que toute la Guilde éclatait de rire.

\- Pourtant Pijako, quand tu nous as parlé de Keunotor… Tu avais l'air vraiment inquiet dis donc ! le taquina Ecrapince.

\- M-Mais pas du tout… tenta-t-il de se justifier. De quoi je me mêle ! Quant à la raison de notre présence à tous… Je devais venir juste avec le Maître pour te sauver Keunotor. Mais à la fin, tout le monde a voulu venir ! Humf.

Les apprentis commencèrent tous à parler en même temps.

\- C'est parce que…

\- Quand on a appris que tu avais un drôle de comportement…

\- On s'est inquiétés.

\- On ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire…

\- Alors on est venus à ton secours…

\- On laisse jamais tomber un copain dis donc !

Grodoudou se rapprocha de Keunotor et posa une patte sur son épaule.

\- Keunotor… En tant que professeurs, nous avons toujours été très stricts avec toi… Mais… Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se soucie pas de toi. Nous sommes soulagés de voir que tu es sain et sauf !

Le jeune apprenti ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles dégringolèrent sur ses joues, trempant son pelage sur leur passage.

\- Snif… Merci tout le monde… J'suis ému… Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi… Mais… En v'nant ici, j'vous ai encore causé du souci… J'fais rien qu'des bêtises sapristi…

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Héliatronc. Le travail que tu as accompli à la Guilde, même s'il ne te parait pas très glorieux… Il est très utile au quotidien !

\- Et c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend ! l'encouragea Ecrapince.

\- Avec ton EXPERIENCE d'aujourd'hui, tu es devenu bien plus FORT ! recnhérit Ramboum en hochant la tête.

\- C'est la perspective de l'échec qui te préoccupe. dit Grodoudou. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend et qu'on progresse ! Tout le monde a commencé au même niveau. Personne n'est devenu un grand explorateur en un jour. Cela demande beaucoup de travail et de persévérance… N'ai pas honte de tes échecs. Accepte-les et dompte-les pour te rendre plus fort.

\- Snif… Merci… Maître… Tout le monde… Merci mille fois… Du fond du cœur. A partir de maintenant, j'aurai plus peur de l'échec, et j'serai patient… Je f'rai d'mon mieux…

Il y eu quelques instants d'émotion intense, durant lequel tous s'échangeaient des regards et des sourires reflétant une amitié profonde et sincère.

\- Alors c'est ça… La fameuse Caverne Etoile ? demanda finalement Ecrapince.

\- Cette bande de rigolos n'aurait pas dû partir si vite… dit Cradopaud avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Hein ? Mais y a rien ici, c'est qu'un cul-de-sac… Jirachi n'habite pas vraiment ici pas vrai ? demanda Keunotor.

\- Hé Keunotor. On est des explorateurs, t'as oublié ? le taquina Ramboum.

\- Exact, nous ne sommes pas du genre à nous laisser abattre ! renchérit Pijako.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le Maître, qui semblait examiner le mur depuis quelques minutes.

\- Hum… Peut-être… Quelque part par ici… TA-DAAAA !

Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur, et celui-ci s'effondra pour laisser apparaitre une autre galerie, cachée.

\- Waouh ! Alors… C'est pas encore le fond d'la caverne ? Alors… Peut-être que Jirachi se trouve plus loin !

Il y eu des exclamations de joie. Toute la Guilde trépignait s'impatience.

\- Eh bien Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y ! s'exclama Triopikeur.

\- Je me demande ce que je vais faire comme vœu… réfléchit Ecrapince.

\- J'hallucine, c'est trop excitant ! piaffa Héliatronc.

\- Olà tout le monde… C'est dommage mais… Une seule personne peut continuer l'exploration. déclara Grodoudou.

\- QUOI ?!

Des protestations fusèrent de toute parts.

\- Pourquoi MAÎTRE ? s'écria Ramboum en couvrant la voix des autres avec la sienne.

\- Cette exploration… C'est celle de Keunotor. expliqua Grodoudou. C'est son aventure, son heure de gloire. C'est le moment pour lui de faire ses preuves et de briller… On ne doit pas lui voler ce moment.

Les apprentis semblèrent tous déçus de ne pas pouvoir continuer, mais néanmoins aucun ne protesta. Ils comprenaient parfaitement.

\- Eh dis donc… Vu sous cet angle… soupira Ecrapince.

\- Oui… Ça semble juste… acquiesça Héliatronc.

\- Keunotor… dit Grodoudou en se tournant vers son apprenti. On t'attend là pour rentrer ensemble. Vas-y, continue l'exploration. Donne tout ce que tu as pour réussir. On est tous avec toi.

Tous les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Merci Maître… Merci tout le monde… J'vous décevrai pas, c'est juré !

\- Fais de ton mieux ! Mwé hé hé ! l'encouragea Cradopaud.

\- Et n'oublie pas de nous raconter ton exploration ! s'exclama Taupiqueur.

Keunotor acquiesça puis passa par le trou béant dans le mur, profondément ému, et décidé à ne pas décevoir ses amis. Les membres de la Guilde le regardèrent disparaitre dans la galerie.

\- Ça y est… Il est parti… Trouver Jirachi… lâcha Ecrapince d'un ton un peu triste.

\- En tout cas Maître, vous avez été très généreux, comme toujours ! s'exclama Eoko.

\- Ah tu trouves ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Ben OUAIS, c'était très GENEREUX j'estime PERSONNELLEMENT ! Parce que Jirachi accorde VRAIMENT un vœu… Donc vous auriez pu faire le VŒU d'avoir une réserve inépuisable de POMMES PARFAITES ! s'écria Ramboum.

Grodoudou ne semblait pas avoir songé à ça en demandant à Keunotor de continuer l'exploration seul. Il se figea si soudainement qu'il donnait l'impression de s'être changé en pierre instantanément.

\- Le Maître est vraiment épatant ! s'enthousiasma Héliatronc.

\- C'est digne d'un grand chef ! renchérit Triopikeur.

\- On est tous fiers de faire partie de votre Guilde dis donc ! approuva Ecrapince.

\- Moi aussi je vous admire Maître ! clama Taupiqueur.

\- Mes amis, n'oubliez pas que le meilleur élève de notre vénéré Maître c'est… Moi évidemment ! rappela Pijako d'un petit air très fier.

Grodoudou sembla se réanimer petit à petit.

\- Je vais y aller finalement. lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Tous sursautèrent et commencèrent à crier en même temps lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'ouverture dans le mur.

\- Maître vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'affola Pijako.

\- Les GARS arrêtez le MAÎTRE ! hurla Ramboum.

\- Mince alors ! Ce qu'il est fort ! s'écria Héliatronc.

\- Allons mes amis ! Il faut l'arrêter coûte que coûte ! s'exclama Triopikeur

\- Ha ha le Maître toujours sympa et tout… Tu parles ! ricana Cradopaud.

Pendant ce temps, Keunotor suivait le long et large couloir qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la grotte. Il avait désespéré en apprenant que Jirachi n'était qu'une légende, puis il avait eu très peur face à l'équipe Canailles. Mais il avait retrouvé le sourire quand ses amis l'avaient sauvé, et l'espoir l'animait à nouveau depuis qu'il avait appris que Jirachi existait bel et bien. Il allait finalement pouvoir le rencontrer et lui demander de réaliser son vœu. Devenir le plus grand des explorateurs… Keunotor eu un frisson. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il déboucha au bout de quelques minutes sur une grande salle en cul-de-sac, semblable à la première, mais avec une gigantesque étoile gravée au sol. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace du fameux génie des vœux. Il eu un pincement au cœur en songeant que, finalement, Pijako s'était peut-être trompé.

\- Euh… Y a quelqu'un ? hasarda-t-il.

Sa question résonna dans la salle vide sans que personne ne lui réponde. Il coucha les oreilles d'air air déçu. Il y avait tellement cru… Il resta planté là, sans se résoudre à partir après tous ces efforts qu'il avait faits pour arriver jusqu'ici.

\- …Ouaaaaah… J'ai… Sommeil…

Keunotor redressa vivement la tête. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix ni à qui elle appartenait. Elle avait résonné dans la salle vide comme un murmure.

\- …Qui est là…? Ouaaaaah… bailla à nouveau la voix.

\- J'm'appelle Keunotor. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

Une boule de lumière apparut devant lui, ce qui lui fit faire un bond en arrière. De petites étoiles se mirent à tourner autour de cette lueur, qui prit petit à petit la forme d'un Pokémon. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de briller, Keunotor put enfin distinguer son interlocuteur. C'était un drôle de Pokémon avec une tête jaune plus grosse que son corps, ornée de trois bandelettes vertes. Sur son ventre était dessiné un œil fermé.

\- Je suis Jirachi… dit-il en baillant une nouvelle fois.

\- Jirachi ?! LE Jirachi de la légende ?! s'excita Keunotor.

\- En effet… Et toi… Qui es-tu…?

\- Ben… J'suis Keunotor… J'viens de t'le dire… dit-il un peu déconcerté.

\- …Quoi…? ZzZzz…

\- On dit que… Tu peux exaucer les vœux Jirachi… C'est vrai ?

\- Oui… C'est vrai… Ouaaaaah… Mais là je… Suis un peu… assoupi… Je n'ai pas la force… d'exaucer ton vœu… Désolé…

Tout en parlant, Jirachi flottait dans les airs de droite à gauche, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa voix était ensommeillée et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il finit par cesser de voleter et s'écroula au sol, profondément endormi. Keunotor se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour renoncer à son vœu parce que Jirachi dormait tout de même ! Il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une baie marron, un aliment qui empêchait le sommeil, et parfois utilisé pour faire des boissons énergétiques.

\- Hé Jirachi ! Ouvre la bouche et mange ça, tu s'ras en plein forme après !

Il voulut mettre la baie dans la bouche du petit génie, mais celui-ci lui mit une grande claque dans son sommeil. Keunotor resta figé une seconde, le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il tenta de parler à Jirachi, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de le réveiller, celui-ci lui donnait des coups sans même sortir de son sommeil.

\- Pfiou… Il a le sommeil agité… Mais j'vais pas abandonner ! Je réaliserai mon vœu !

Après vingt minutes d'efforts acharnés, Keunotor réussit à ouvrir la bouche du génie et en profita pour y glisser la baie marron. Jirachi croqua instinctivement dedans. Un frisson parcourut son corps, puis il ouvrit les yeux et avala tout rond l'aliment.

\- Ouaaaaah ! Je suis réveillé ! s'écria-t-il en se relavant et en s'étirant. Ça fait du bien ! Oh ? Bonjour ! Je suis Jirachi ! Et toi ?

\- Ben… Keunotor… J'arrête pas de t'le dire…

\- Soit Keunotor. Tu as réussi à m'atteindre et à me réveiller. J'ai le sommeil un peu agité, j'espère ne pas t'avoir causé d'ennuis… En tout cas, tu as mérité que j'exauce un de tes vœux. Je t'écoute… Quel est ton souhait ?

\- Je… Je… Mon vœu…

Keunotor avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il n'arrivait pas à le formuler.

\- Mon… Mon rêve le plus cher… Ce s'rait… De d'venir le plus des explorateurs Pokémon…

\- Le plus grand explorateur ? D'accord, rien de plus simple ! s'exclama Jirachi.

Il ferma les yeux, et les bandelettes sur sa tête s'agitèrent doucement, comme emportées par une brise légère. Puis il joignit ses pattes, et une lueur se forma entre elles, commençant à briller. La lumière s'intensifia, quand Keunotor l'arrêta soudainement.

\- Attends ! Un instant…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ben… C'est bien mon rêve de d'venir le plus grand explorateur de tous les temps… Au début j'pensais venir ici pour te d'mander ça… Mais… J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Comment ?! s'étonna Jirachi. Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que… J'ai compris qu'c'était pas quelque chose qui s'réalise comme ça… Pour d'venir un véritable explorateur et le mériter… Faut travailler dur… Y a pas de secret… Et une fois qu'on a bien transpiré… On est fier de tous ces efforts qu'on a fait… Il faut beaucoup d'expérience… Et de souvenirs… C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, qu'on grandit et qu'on d'vient meilleur… C'est c'que j'ai appris aujourd'hui… Alors… J'peux pas te d'mander ça pour devenir fort d'un claquement de doigts… C'est à moi d'accomplir ce rêve tout seul…

Jirachi écouta son explication d'un air surpris, puis il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je vois… Tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse Keunotor… Ce que tu viens de faire en dit long sur toi. Beaucoup auraient cédé à la cupidité et auraient demandé à devenir le maître du monde ou une autre folie de ce genre… Tu es un bon Pokémon Keunotor. Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je t'ai en haute estime. Y a-t-il malgré tout un autre vœu que tu aimerais formuler à la place ?

Keunotor réfléchit quelques instants. Ce vœu était très précieux, il ne devait pas le gâcher. Alors que pourrait-il bien souhaiter ? Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, puis il adressa un grand sourire au génie.

\- Oui… Je voudrais… Qu'il y ait une nouvelle recrue à la Guilde à qui j'pourrais apprendre des trucs à mon tour… Je s'rais plus le p'tit bleu, et puis j'pourrais me rendre utile…

\- Oh… Tu es apprenti à la Guilde… Je vois. Donc… Tu souhaiterais une nouvelle recrue pour pouvoir lui transmettre à ton tour tes connaissances et la guider ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Pendant mon entrainement à la Guilde… Grâce aux attentions du Maître et de mes amis… J'ai trouvé une seconde famille qui m'a appris plein de trucs… Mais j'veux pas d'venir dépendant d'eux… Faut que je grandisse moi aussi… C'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien m'occuper d'un ou deux nouveaux. Les aider… Leur apprendre c'que j'sais… Créer une nouvelle amitié… Et m'améliorer en même temps… Ouaip, c'est ça mon vœu.

\- Je comprends… Très bien… Je vais réaliser ton souhait Keunotor. Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour demain… Mais très bientôt, il y aura une nouvelle recrue à la Guilde… Guette attentivement ce moment !

\- Merci… Jirachi… Merci du fond du cœur…

 _Et c'est comme ça qu'mon exploration à la Caverne Etoile s'est terminée. Bien sûr, quand j'ai retrouvé les autres, ils m'ont d'mandé comment ça s'est passé… J'leur ai tout raconté, mais j'leur ai jamais dit mon vœu. On dit que si on dévoile un souhait, il ne se réalise pas. Alors j'l'ai gardé secret… Et puis un beau jour…_

Keunotor revint à la réalité et sortit de ses pensées. Il couva Fire et Lou du regard. Ils étaient son vœu. Jirachi avait tenu parole et lui avait envoyé non pas une, mais deux recrues.

\- Hé Lou ! Ça va ? demanda Fire. T'as de ces cernes ! T'as pas dormi ?

\- Siiiii… mais pas asseeeez… Et puis toi aussi t'as des gros cernes… lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ah… On est épuisés avec cet entrainement quotidien hein ? dit Fire.

\- Pourquoi il faut se lever aussi tôôôôt…?

Lou laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami pour se rendormir, et celui-ci éclata de rire avant de bailler. Ce fut au tour de Lou de rire.

\- Allez ! s'écria Fire. On a… Ouaaaah… Plein de trucs à faire aujourd'hui ! On a encore plein de choses à apprendre ! On est motivés !

\- Je veux mon lit… se plaignit Lou d'un air ensommeillé tandis que Fire la traînait en riant vers les panneaux d'affichage.

Keunotor alla les saluer, et des sourires chaleureux l'accueillirent. Lorsqu'il leur proposa de les aider à choisir une mission, ils acceptèrent avec joie. Il était temps de leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Il était temps de réaliser son vœu.

 _Lou et Fire n'ont jamais su qu'ils étaient mon vœu… J'me d'mande s'ils se seraient inscrits à la Guilde si j'avais pas formulé ce souhait… J'sais même pas s'ils se s'raient rencontrés… En tout cas… Jirachi… Merci pour tout… Je vais continuer mon entrainement à la Guilde, et donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Et un jour… Je sais que je réaliserai mon rêve !_


	31. Bonus 2: Toudoudou le Surdoué

La nuit avait déposé son voile sombre sur Bourg Trésor et sur la Guilde. Le silence dominait, perturbé uniquement par le souffle d'une légère brise. Tous les Pokémon dormaient paisiblement. Tous ? Pas tout à fait. Une silhouette se glissa silencieusement dans la cuisine et vérifia que personne ne l'avait vue. Elle y chipa quelque chose avant de se diriger vers un lieu bien précis : la chambre du Maître Grodoudou. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, celui-ci accueillit l'individu avec un grand sourire.

\- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Maître, voici votre pomme parfaite. dit Pijako.

\- Youpi ! Merci ! s'exclama Grodoudou.

Celui-ci commença à jouer avec la pomme, la faisant rouler sur sa tête en utilisant ses oreilles pour l'empêcher de tomber. Pijako le regarda d'un air consterné. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette habitude qu'avait le Maître avant de manger sa pomme. Lui à qui on avait toujours dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture… Il soupira.

\- Maître, c'est la dernière fois ! se plaignit-il. Je ne peux pas continuer à vous rapporter des pommes parfaites toutes les nuits ! Je vous demande de m'affranchir de cette tâche ingrate ! Ce n'est pas juste, chacun doit avoir sa part au dîner, et puis vous épuisez les réserves beaucoup trop vite…

\- D'accord ! La prochaine fois j'irai la chercher moi-même ! répliqua Grodoudou avant de se mettre à chantonner.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais… souffla Pijako.

Pijako regarda Grodoudou sautiller avec sa pomme sur la tête d'un air désespéré. Si un apprenti avait fait la même chose, il aurait été privé de dîner. Seulement voilà, on ne pouvait rien dire au Maître, et de toute façon, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ait sa pomme. Qui sait ce qui se passerait s'il se trouvait en manque ? Autant éviter une crise…

Soudain un son cristallin retentit et un objet brillant bleu marine roula au sol. Dès qu'il l'aperçu, Grodoudou lâcha sa pomme et se précipita vers lui. Il le ramassa et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, l'air soucieux. Pijako fut surpris par son comportement. Qu'est-cequi pouvait être plus important pour le Maître que sa précieuse pomme pour qu'il la laisse tomber ainsi ? Il s'approcha pour mieux voir.

\- Hum… ? C'est une défensphère que je vois là ! observa-t-il.

\- Ouf… Elle n'est pas cassée… souffla Grodoudou pour lui-même.

\- Mazette ! C'est un objet d'une grande valeur ! s'exclama Pijako.

\- Oui ! Je suis content qu'elle n'ait rien !

\- D'habitude vous n'êtes pas aussi soigneux avec vos affaires Maître… Mais je suis content de voir qu'il y a un bien auquel vous tenez ! s'enthousiasma Pijako en songeant qu'il n'y avait que les pommes parfaites qui l'intéressaient d'habitude. Mais je ne comprends pas… Cet objet n'est utile qu'aux Pokémon de type insecte. Que faites-vous avec ça ?

\- C'est vrai, elle ne m'est pas vraiment utile… Mais… Elle est spéciale pour moi.

\- Comment cela Maître ?

\- Eh bien… C'est avec elle que tout a commencé…

 _Cela remonte à mon enfance… Alors que je n'étais encore qu'un Toudoudou. Je vivais avec mes parents dans une petite maison, au milieu d'une prairie paisible… On avait la vie facile. On a vécu des années heureuses tous les trois…_

Comme tous les matins, Toudoudou s'éveilla doucement dans son lit douillet et fut accueilli par les sourires tendres de ses parents.

\- Bonjour Toudoudou !

\- Youpla ! Bonjour ! Papa de moi ! Maman de moi ! répondit-il avec sa façon de s'exprimer si particulière.

\- Mon chéri, je t'ai acheté un gros paquet de gelées pour que tu puisses les partager avec tes amis !

\- Youpi ! Merci Maman !

\- Fais attention à toi d'accord ? Ne t'éloigne pas trop et rentre avant la tombée de la nuit ! lui recommanda son Papa.

\- D'accord !

Après avoir échangés quelques câlins avec ses parents, Toudoudou sorti de chez lui. Ses amis, Lippouti, Rozbouton et Axoloto, l'attendaient déjà sur le palier. Ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver chaque jour pour s'amuser tous ensemble.

\- Coucou ! Copains de moi ! s'exclama Toudoudou d'un ton chantonnant.

\- Aller, on va jouer ! s'exclama joyeusement Lippouti.

\- Hé ! On joue à quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Rozbouton.

\- On pourrait se rouler dans la boue ! proposa Axoloto.

\- Berk ! Pas question ! protesta Lippouti. Une fille ça joue pas dans la boue ! C'est dégoutant ! Et smack !

\- J'ai rapporté des gelées, vous en voulez les copains ? intervint Toudoudou.

\- Oh oui ! répondit Rozbouton.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Axoloto.

\- J'adore les gelées ! renchérit Lippouti. Gros poutou !

Une fois de plus, Toudoudou avait su conserver la bonne ambiance et empêcher une dispute d'éclater. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. N'importe quel jeu lui convenait toujours, ce qui le rendait facile à vivre. Il n'était jamais en colère, il s'adaptait à tout. Il savait toujours ramener la bonne humeur dans le groupe. Les quatre enfants commencèrent à déguster les délicieuses gelées, mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'en profiter très longtemps…

\- Hé ! Vous faites quoi ?

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, tous sauf Toudoudou eurent un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh non ! Pas eux ! lâcha Axoloto avec effroi.

\- Ce sont ces sales brutes de Branette et Rapion ! se plaignit Lippouti.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda Rozbouton en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se plantèrent devant Toudoudou avec un air moqueur.

\- Hé Toudoudou, t'as des gelées à ce que je vois… commença Branette.

\- Files-en ! ordonna Rapion.

\- On en veut plein. Des tas.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème ! répondit joyeusement Toudoudou. Copains de moi !

Un peu plus loin, en retrait, les amis de Toudoudou le regardaient d'un air consterné.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ami-ami avec eux ? demanda Lippouti d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Des fois ça m'arrive de jouer avec cette bande… dit Axoloto. Mais ils font rien qu'à commander… Et si tu les contredis ils font la tête…

\- Peut-être que Toudoudou n'a pas peur d'eux ? hasarda Rozbouton.

En effet, Toudoudou n'avait peur de rien. Chez lui, la peur était remplacée par la curiosité. Ce qu'il ne le connaissait pas ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, il voulait le comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas les préjugés et se montrait amical avec absolument tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il partageait ses biens de bon cœur avec Branette et Rapion, sans éprouver de crainte ni de ressentiment face à leur attitude. Ces derniers dévoraient les gelées par poignées, et le sac se vidait très rapidement.

\- Hé Rapion… C'est bizarre qu'il n'ait pas peur du tout de nous… chuchota Branette.

\- On s'en fiche, du moment qu'il obéit bien gentiment…

\- Hé Toudoudou ! Je veux une autre gelée !

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Son regard se posa enfin sur son paquet.

\- Oh… Y en a plus… Pourtant j'en avais plein… Comment ça se fait ?

Il eut l'air étonné pendant un bref instant, mais il retrouva rapidement son sourire.

\- Bah ! Tant pis !

\- Bon… Ça ira… Pour cette fois. dit Branette d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mais t'as intérêt à en ramener plus la prochaine fois ! dit Rapion.

\- D'accord ! Copains de moi !

Branette et Rapion ricanèrent devant sa naïveté, tandis que les amis de Toudoudou observaient la scène d'un air inquiet.

\- Mais… C'est du racket ! protesta Axoloto.

\- Toudoudou ne voit pas qu'il se fait arnaquer par ces deux-là…? demanda Rozbouton.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Je vais leur dire ma façon de penser ! s'exclama Lippouti.

Elle commença à se diriger vers le petit groupe, mais Axoloto et Rozbouton l'arrêtèrent aussitôt d'un air alarmé.

\- Oh non, non, non… Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler ! Ils sont trop forts ! la dissuada Axoloto.

\- Arf… Mais on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire… protesta Lippouti.

\- Hé, et si on allait voir sa maman ? proposa Rozbouton. Elle saura quoi faire…

\- Bonne idée !

[…]

Toudoudou écoutait la berceuse que sa mère chantait pour l'endormir. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se fermer tandis qu'il s'envolait pour le pays des rêves. Elle l'observa d'un air attendri avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, la mine soucieuse.

\- Tu sais… Je suis un peu inquiète à propos de notre petit…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien… Ses amis sont venus me voir aujourd'hui… Ils m'ont dit qu'une bande de voyous le manipule… J'ai peur qu'ils aient une mauvaise influence sur lui… Parfois cet enfant me déconcerte tellement…

\- Hum… Je pense qu'il faut surveiller cette affaire en effet. Mais… Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il est toujours si joyeux et si amical… Il a bon cœur, ils ne pourront pas le changer si facilement.

\- Mais… Ils risquent de l'embêter…

\- Je ne crois pas… On en a déjà discuté… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ce jour où Toudoudou et moi sommes allés se balader à la montagne ?

Le papa de Toudoudou se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

\- Alors qu'on rentrait, on s'est fait surprendre par l'orage. Des morceaux de la falaise s'effondraient et de grosses pierres tombaient sur le chemin que nous suivions. Toudoudou était terrifié, il tremblait et pleurait. L'orage lui faisait si peur… J'étais en train de le rassurer comme je pouvais, quand soudain… J'ai vu une ombre au-dessus de moi. Quand j'ai levé la tête, j'ai vu un rocher énorme qui allait me tomber dessus… Tout s'est passé très rapidement mais… Toudoudou a fait quelque chose… Et le rocher a été pulvérisé. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est Toudoudou qui m'a sauvé. Ce gamin a quelque chose de spécial… Une sorte de pouvoir mystérieux. Et ça se manifeste quand quelqu'un est en difficulté... J'ai l'impression qu'il puise ce pouvoir dans sa générosité.

Il adressa un sourire rassurant à sa compagne.

\- Alors… Ne sois plus inquiète, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… Tu as sans doute raison… Tout ira bien… Mais c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour lui après tout. C'est mon tout petit…

Elle couva d'un regard tendre le petit Toudoudou, qui dormait paisiblement, inconscient des tracas qu'il causait à ses parents. Le lendemain, après avoir reçu un nouveau paquet de gelées, celui-ci retourna s'amuser avec ses amis. Cette fois, ils eurent tout le temps de déguster leurs friandises avant que Branette et Rapion ne fassent leur apparition.

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez jouer aux explorateurs ?! s'exclama Axoloto après avoir écouté la proposition de Branette.

\- Ouais ! Ça va être super cool ! lança-t-il.

\- Plus tard on veut être une équipe d'exploration, alors on veut s'entrainer ! expliqua Rapion.

\- On a qu'à explorer un endroit inconnu ! suggéra Branette.

\- Bon… Et où est-ce que vous voulez aller pour jouer à ça ? demanda Rozbouton.

\- Hé hé… Tu es intéressée Rozbouton ? Tu veux être exploratrice toi aussi ? la taquina Branette.

\- On a choisi d'aller à la Forêt Glauque. lança fièrement Rapion.

Les enfants sursautèrent à cette annonce et pâlirent brusquement.

\- Quoi ?! La F-Forêt Glauque ?! s'étrangla Axoloto.

\- Pas question ! On a pas le droit d'y aller ! Maman me l'a toujours interdit ! s'écria Lippouti.

\- On dit qu'il y a un gros méchant monstre tout au fond de la forêt… renchérit Rozbouton. Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?

\- Ben c'est le genre d'endroit où irait une équipe d'exploration. Me dites pas que… Vous avez peur d'y aller ? ricana Branette.

\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas peur ! C'est juste qu'il faut pas aller dans les endroits interdits, c'est pas bien ! Moi j'y vais pas ! s'exclama Lippouti.

\- M-Moi non plus… Ça sera sans moi !

\- Pareil !

Les trois amis de Toudoudou firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent sans attendre. Branette était contrarié. Il espérait qu'en les provoquant, il pourrait les convaincre de venir, mais son plan n'avait pas marché.

\- Pff… Quelle bande de poules mouillées… Inventer des excuses bidon pour ne pas y aller…

\- Ouais, c'est pas en se cachant derrière leurs mamans qu'ils deviendront des explorateurs ! ricana Rapion.

\- Hé, c'est quoi une équipe d'exploration ? demanda soudainement Toudoudou, qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

\- Hein ? Tu connais pas ? s'étonna Branette.

\- Ben nan. répondit Toudoudou comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- C'est une équipe de Pokémon qui explore des lieux inconnus et qui cherche des trésors ! expliqua Rapion avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu t'es pas enfui toi. Ça veut peut-être dire que t'as du cran. constata Branette.

\- Ben ouais ! s'exclama Toudoudou en chantonnant.

\- Euh… Ouais… On fera avec.

\- Youpi ! Copains de moi !

\- Très bien ! En formation les gars ! Désormais on est une équipe d'exploration ! C'est du sérieux ! s'exclama Branette, plein d'enthousiasme.

Les deux autres poussèrent un cri de joie pour se motiver. Ainsi, ils se mirent en route pour la Forêt Glauque. Celle-ci n'était qu'à deux pas de la prairie où ils vivaient tous, et c'est justement ce qui inquiétait les parents des petits Pokémon. Cet endroit était réputé dangereux, et personne n'osait s'y aventurer. Mais il arrivait parfois que des enfants téméraires décident d'y aller, pour se faire peur ou pour relever un défi, malgré l'interdiction formelle de leurs parents. C'est donc en un rien de temps que le petit groupe se retrouva à l'orée de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant les arbres qui empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer à l'intérieur, rendant les lieux sombres et inquiétants. C'était impressionnant, mais Toudoudou s'avança d'un pas insouciant, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, et les deux autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre. Bien que peu rassurés au début, les enfants se détendirent rapidement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans ces bois. Branette s'amusa alors à disparaître dans les troncs d'arbres pour réapparaitre ensuite en hurlant. Cela déclenchait à chaque fois les cris effrayés de Rapion, mais cela faisait en revanche bien rire Toudoudou, qui trouvait ça très divertissant. L'endroit était désert, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant avec cette rumeur de monstre qui circulait, si bien qu'ils ne firent heureusement pas de mauvaises rencontres. Cependant plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait sombre, et l'endroit était plus silencieux qu'un cimetière. Les enfants recommencèrent alors à se sentir anxieux.

\- On… On est allés vachement loin… dit doucement Branette.

\- C'est vraiment sombre par ici… Je crois qu'on est au cœur de la forêt… constata Rapion d'un ton peu assuré.

\- Me dis pas qu'après tout ce chemin qu'on a fait tu commences à avoir la trouille ?

Rapion ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet. Ils étaient dans une clairière entourée d'arbres très grands qui faisaient des ombres effrayantes. Une brise glaciale siffla à leurs oreilles.

\- Ben… Avec cette histoire de monstre qui vivrait ici…

\- A-Arrête… A cause de toi… Je vais finir par avoir peur aussi…

\- Et s'il existait réellement ?

\- Dis pas ça idiot ! T'es… T'es qu'un trouillard !

\- Tu dis ça mais tu fais pas le fier ! T'as les chocottes aussi, hein Branette ?

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Arrête de faire le dur ! Tu dis ça mais tu as les larmes aux yeux et tu trembles !

\- J'ai pas les chocottes ! Et je vais te le prouver !

Il s'avança sur un chemin étroit entre les arbres. Il y faisait aussi sombre que dans un gouffre sans fond.

\- Hé ! Le gros méchant monstre ! se mit-il à crier. Tu m'entends ? Je suis Branette ! Je suis un explorateur, et j'ai pas peur de toi ! Viens nous voir si tu l'oses ! On va te mettre la pâtée !

\- Branette arrête ! le supplia Rapion.

Ils attendirent une réponse, Rapion tremblant comme une feuille, et Branette serrant les dents, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas avoir fait une bêtise. Mais absolument rien ne se produisit. Un sourire étira progressivement les lèvres de Branette tandis qu'il reprenait confiance en lui.

\- Ha ha ! Il existe même pas ce monstre ! Je le savais ! Depuis le début !

Tous deux se mirent à rire, profondément soulagés. Toudoudou se mit à rire aussi, simplement parce qu'il était heureux de jouer avec ses amis.

\- Bon, on a réussi la mission ! déclara fièrement Branette. On a exploré la forêt jusqu'au bout ! On peut rentrer les gars !

\- Ouais, c'était du beau boulot !

\- On s'est bien amusés !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour, ils entendirent soudain un bruit sourd venant d'entre les arbres, là où Branette s'était avancé pour provoquer le monstre.

\- Hé, vous avez entendu ça ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Ouais… On aurait dit un grognement… Mais c'était juste le vent… Ha ha… rit nerveusement Rapion pour se rassurer.

Le grognement retentit, plus distinctement cette fois. Puis une voix inquiétante leur parvint depuis l'étroit passage.

\- Vous prétendez être une équipe d'exploration…

Il y eut un bruit de mouvement, et les feuilles se mirent à bouger. Les trois enfants reculèrent, par réflexe.

\- Quittez ces lieux ! Ou préparez-vous à mordre la poussière !

Un rugissement terrible retentit, puis le monstre sortit finalement de sa cachette. Il les écrasait de toute sa hauteur, son regard cruel et froid braqué sur eux comme une menace. On aurait dit un insecte géant, avec ses pattes semblables à des ravisseuses tranchantes.

Il rugit de toute sa puissance, terrorisant complètement les pauvres enfants. Paralysés pendant quelques instants, Branette et Rapion s'enfuirent dès qu'ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leurs membres, les larmes aux yeux, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Pff… Une bande de gamins… grogna le monstre.

Son regard se posa sur Toudoudou, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Toi aussi je te conseille vivement de ficher le camp si tu ne veux pas tâter de mes terribles griffes !

Il gronda de nouveau, mais Toudoudou l'interrompit soudainement.

\- Hé m'sieur, Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il innocemment, pas effrayé le moins du monde.

\- Q-Quoi ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout seul ?

\- M-Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Ben nan. Alors, Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le monstre le regarda d'un air décontenancé. Visiblement, c'était la première fois qu'on ne s'enfuyait pas devant lui et que quelqu'un songeait à lui adresser la parole.

\- Quel drôle de petit bonhomme… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous faites ! insista Toudoudou.

\- Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi ! s'énerva le monstre.

\- Si vous me répondez je rentre ! Alors, dites ! Vous faites quoi ? Hein, dites ?

\- Pas question ! Rentre chez toi tout de suite !

\- Allez, juste une petite réponse ! S'il vous plait, dites-moi !

Toudoudou ne cessa de répéter sa question encore et encore. Il n'avait pas peur du monstre. Il ne le voyait même pas comme ça. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Arf… Tu es têtu… soupira le monstre. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux me débarrasser de toi… Bon, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

\- Youpi ! s'exclama joyeusement Toudoudou.

Toudoudou suivit alors le « monstre » dans le passage étroit entre les arbres. Assez court, celui-ci débouchait sur une autre clairière, bien cachée entre des arbres serrés, et abritant l'entrée d'une petit caverne. En le suivant à l'intérieur, Toudoudou put découvrir une pièce aménagée à l'apparence confortable et chaleureuse. Un feu de camp brûlait paisiblement au centre, et tout un tas de choses étaient entassées le long des murs. Un lit de paille qui avait l'air très confortable, des coffres, des caisses, du bois, des documents de toutes les tailles, roulés ou laissés en désordre un peu partout. Dans un coin se trouvait un grand sac, des cordes, de la nourriture et beaucoup d'autres choses. Toudoudou s'émerveilla devant cette découverte.

\- Oooh ! Une base secrète !

\- Euh… Pas vraiment… le reprit le monstre. C'est juste là que j'habite. Je m'appelle Armaldo. Pour répondre à ta question… J'étais explorateur il y a longtemps… Mais j'ai arrêté. Et depuis je passe mes journées ici…

Il fixa les flammes avec nostalgie, comme s'il avait des regrets.

\- Et c'est quoi une exploration ? demanda Toudoudou avec curiosité.

\- Hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? s'étonna Armaldo.

Il prit quelques instants avant de répondre, et son regard fixa un point au loin.

\- Eh bien… L'exploration c'est… Passionnant… Fascinant… C'est une aventure pleine de surprises… Des contrées lointaines… Des régions inexplorées… On peut visiter des endroits merveilleux… Et parfois il faut résoudre des énigmes… Et ensuite, tu ramènes avec toi les trésors et les richesses que tu as trouvés…

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Toudoudou, très enthousiaste.

\- Oui… Il faut travailler dur et affronter toutes les difficultés pour pouvoir réaliser tes rêves…

Des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux à tous les deux. Armaldo, parce qu'il ne pouvait empêcher certains souvenirs de remonter à la surface, et Toudoudou, parce qu'il imaginait vivre toutes les aventures dont ce Pokémon mystérieux lui parlait.

\- Par exemple, regarde ça. dit-il.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires, mettant encore plus de désordre dans la pièce si cela était possible, et finit par en sortir un morceau de parchemin, qu'il ouvrit et tendit à Toudoudou.

\- C'est une carte. Elle semble indiquer l'emplacement d'un trésor mais… Elle n'a ni queue ni tête. C'est surement une énigme. Mais si je ne la résous pas, je ne pourrais jamais trouver le trésor…

Il soupira d'un air résigné, tandis que Toudoudou observait la carte.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un enfant, ces choses-là te dépassent. Je travaille depuis bien longtemps sur cette carte, et je n'ai jamais percé son secret… Cependant je ne perds pas espoir ! Un jour, j'y arriverai !

Mais Toudoudou ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Avec un immense sourire, il plaça la carte au-dessus des flammes, et celle-ci prit feu immédiatement. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Armaldo ne la remarqua pas tout de suite.

\- C'est l'effort donné pour une exploration qui la rend intéressante. C'est ça qui lui donne sa saveur ! Son essence ! Son charme inaltérable ! Son… Hé !

Il venait de poser les yeux sur Toudoudou et de se rendre compte que celui-ci était en train de brûler sa précieuse carte. Sa mine se décomposa et il la lui arracha des pattes. Il se brûla et se mit à courir dans tous les sens en soufflant dessus pour tenter de l'éteindre, tandis que Toudoudou riait aux éclats.

\- Ha ha ! Elle brûle bien !

\- Aaaah ! Chaud ! Chaud ! Chaud ! De l'eau ! De l'eau ! Vite ! Euh… Ah oui ! Pistolet à eau !

Il cracha un jet d'eau sur la carte qui s'éteignit aussitôt dans un « pssshhh » sonore. Armaldo avait l'air dépité.

\- Ma… précieuse carte… carbonisée… Pourquoi t'as fait ça gamin ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Regardez !

Toudoudou reprit la carte et commença à en arracher les parties carbonisées. Petit à petit, quelque chose apparut en dessous. Bientôt, une deuxième carte fut révélée sous les yeux ébahis d'Armaldo.

\- C-Comment as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Comment as-tu deviné qu'il y avait une deuxième carte en dessous ?

\- Quand j'ai pris la carte, j'ai senti qu'elle était très épaisse. Alors je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir deux couches. Mais comme je ne savais pas comment enlever la première couche, j'ai décidé de la carboniser ! expliqua simplement Toudoudou.

Armaldo le contempla d'un air profondément choqué.

\- C-Ce gamin… Comment a-t-il pu trouver aussi vite ? pensa-t-il. Je travaille sur cette énigme depuis des années, et lui il la résout en quelques secondes comme si de rien n'était…

\- Hé m'sieur, Qu'est-ce qui est écrit dessus ? Hein dites ? demanda Toudoudou, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

\- Hein ? Eh bien… Ça indique l'emplacement… De la Caverne de l'Est.

\- Et vous allez y aller hein m'sieur ?

\- Euh… Eh bien…

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous ! S'il vous plait ! Je veux y aller moi aussi ! Je veux explorer !

\- M-Mais… Je suis un explorateur à la retraite… Je ne peux pas me lancer comme ça dans une nouvelle…

\- Ah bon ? Vous n'aimez plus explorer ? interrogea Toudoudou. Tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air si enthousiaste en en parlant ! Et puis vous avez travaillé dur pour percer le secret de cette carte… Ce serait trop bête de ne pas y aller !

Tandis que Toudoudou s'extasiait sur la carte, Armaldo réfléchissait.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bête d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour rien… songea-t-il. Mais… J'hésite à quitter cet endroit… Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent… Peut-être qu'une toute petite exploration à la caverne de l'est n'attirerait pas trop l'attention sur moi… Ce n'est pas loin d'ici…

Il observa le petit être rose qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux et pris sa décision.

\- Petit… Tu m'as convaincu. On va y aller.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter… Reviens ici demain, et je t'emmènerai.

\- Youpi ! Merci ! On fera de notre mieux demain ! Youhou !

Toudoudou rentra alors seul chez lui, sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit de sa rencontre ni de sa découverte. Le lendemain, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la forêt.

\- Alors Toudoudou, tu vas encore aller jouer avec tes amis aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea son papa.

\- Voui ! Je me suis fait un nouveau copain !

\- C'est merveilleux !

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard, et ne vas pas dans des endroits dangereux, d'accord ? lui recommanda sa maman.

\- Voui !

Il sortit de chez lui et ses amis l'attendaient déjà, comme à leur habitude. Cependant une expression inquiète se lisait sur leurs visages.

\- Toudoudou ! C'est vrai que tu es parti en exploration avec la bande de brutes hier ? demanda Lippouti.

\- Oui !

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? On s'est fait du mouron pour toi… ajouta Rozbouton.

\- Oui ! Tout le monde est rentré à la maison.

\- C'est une bonne chose !

\- Hé Toudoudou ! Tu joues avec nous aujourd'hui ? demanda Axoloto.

\- Hum… Désolé… Aujourd'hui j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu… répondit Toudoudou d'un air désolé.

\- Ah bon ? Où tu vas ?

\- Dans la Forêt Glauque !

\- Quoi ?! Tu retournes dans cette horrible forêt ?! s'écria Axoloto.

\- Ben oui ! A plus !

Il reprit son chemin d'un pas dansant, le tout en chantonnant joyeusement. Ses amis le regardèrent partir d'un air aussi choqué qu'abasourdis. Un peu plus loin, il rencontra Branette et Rapion.

\- Oh ! Salut Toudoudou ! Tu t'en es tiré !

\- Voui !

\- Tu as réussi à t'échapper… Hier quand on a vu que tu ne nous avais pas suivis… On pensait que le monstre t'avait mangé tout cru ! expliqua Rapion.

\- Bah quel monstre ? demanda innocemment Toudoudou.

\- Hein ?!

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je me suis fait un copain !

\- Quoi ?! Un copain ?

\- Voui, voui, un copain ! Et aujourd'hui je retourne jouer avec lui ! A plus !

Ce fut à leur tour d'être médusés, tandis que Toudoudou les laissait là avec ce mystère sur les bras. Ayant mémorisé le chemin la veille, il retraversa rapidement la forêt en sautillant, presque en courant. Il était complètement excité et très impatient à l'idée de faire sa première exploration. Lui qui était si curieux et toujours heureux de découvrir de nouvelles choses ! La joie de Toudoudou semblait contagieuse, car même la forêt semblait moins menaçante, plus lumineuse. Lorsqu'il arriva chez Armaldo, celui-ci l'attendait déjà.

\- Bonjour ! lança joyeusement Toudoudou.

\- Ah, tu es là petit.

\- Vite, vite, on y va !

\- Ne sois pas si impatient ! Une exploration ça se prépare correctement, il ne faut pas partir sur un coup de tête !

Armaldo lui montra les objets qu'il avait choisis pour l'exploration tout en lui expliquant à quoi servait chacun d'entre eux. Il perdit patience plusieurs fois car Toudoudou touchait à tout et semblait ne pas l'écouter, mais en réalité il était très attentif à ce qu'il lui expliquait. Simplement il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. La leçon terminée, ils se mirent en route pour la Caverne de l'Est indiqué sur la carte. Celle-ci n'était heureusement pas très loin. Sur le trajet, Toudoudou mitrailla Armaldo de question, et celui-ci tenta de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il pouvait. Après la théorie, ce fut l'heure de la pratique lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Celle-ci semblait tout à fait banale, et de nombreux Pokémon habitaient à l'intérieur. Mais Armaldo savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il enseigna à Toudoudou les bases de l'exploration, ainsi que l'art du combat, en proposant à quelques Pokémon de l'affronter dans un combat amical. Toudoudou se révéla être un élève très doué, curieux et attentif. Armaldo eut du mal à lui faire contenir son enthousiasme et son impatience. Parfois, Toudoudou prenait l'initiative et voulait emprunter une direction particulière. Le vieil explorateur refusait en lui répliquant qu'on ne choisissait pas au hasard, mais n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre car son apprenti courrait devant lui sans tenir compte de ses conseils. Et étrangement, la direction choisie par Toudoudou était toujours la bonne. Après être passé par une fissure très étroite dans un mur que personne n'avait remarquée, les deux explorateurs se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle remplie de dispositifs étranges. Toudoudou s'émerveilla aussitôt.

\- Oooh ! C'est quoi tout ça ? Il y a une porte ! Le trésor se trouve surement derrière hein ? Dépêchons nous ! En avant ! En avant !

Il fit un pas mais Armaldo l'arrêta aussitôt, en alerte.

\- A-Attends petit !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne remarques pas la configuration particulière de cette pièce ? Il faut faire attention, il doit y avoir des pièges !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, il y a un mécanisme. Et il faut d'abord résoudre tous ces mystères pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

Il commença à analyser chaque élément présent.

\- Regarde au-dessus de la porte, tu vois ce motif ? Je suis sûr qu'en plaçant une pierre ou quelque chose d'autre dedans, cela doit activer quelque chose. Mais… Il faut aussi tenir compte des deux rondins de chaque côté… Et les trous au sol aussi ont l'air suspect… Ce pourrait être un piège. Regarde ce pilier là… Il a certainement un rôle lui aussi. Si on le place sur cet interrupteur-là, il va certainement se passer quelque chose… Et il ne faut pas négliger ces piques dans le mur qui ont l'air dangereuses… Et tu vois ces cristaux-là ? Il faut probablement les toucher pour déclencher quelque chose… J'imagine que sa couleur changera et que quelque chose sortira du sol… Quand à ce machin au milieu… Il faut être prudent. C'est peut-être un piège qui s'active quand on marche dessus… Mais on dirait que les morceaux sont éparpillés… il faut peut-être les replacer… En tout cas on dirait que la personne qui a installé tous ces mécanismes s'est vraiment donné du mal pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer…

\- Compris ! Alors il faut faire le tour et tout toucher ! conclut Toudoudou.

\- Non malheureux ! Ça pourrait déclencher un piège, ou pire, condamner la porte à jamais !

\- Ah bon… D'accord.

\- Ce lieu regorge de dangers. Il nous faut procéder avec la plus extrême prudence.

\- Voui ! Compris !

Armaldo n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Toudoudou traversa la salle, ignorant tous les dispositifs autour de lui, et se planta devant la porte.

\- Petit ! Reviens ! s'alarma Armaldo.

\- TA-DAAAAAA !

Quelque chose se passa avec Toudoudou, comme s'il se remplissait d'énergie, et en un clin d'œil, la porte fut réduite en morceaux. Tandis que la mâchoire d'Armaldo se décrochait, Toudoudou sautillait sur place en chantonnant.

\- Youpi ! J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai ouverte !

\- P-Par la barbe… babilla Armaldo d'un air médusé.

\- Vite, vite, on y va ! le pressa Toudoudou.

\- D-D'accord…

Armaldo suivit Toudoudou dans la pièce suivante, mais il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et ce gamin l'intriguait au plus haut point. D'abord il n'avait pas eu peur de lui lors de leur première rencontre, alors que la réaction naturelle de n'importe quel enfant aurait été de fuir devant un danger ou quelque chose d'effrayant. Ensuite, il avait résolu le mystère de la carte en à peine une minute alors que lui, explorateur expérimenté, n'avait pas réussi pendant des années. Puis il avait trouvé le bon chemin lui-même dans la grotte alors qu'il semblait choisir au hasard, selon ses caprices. Et pour finir, il possédait une force miraculeuse qui lui avait permis d'exploser la porte sans la moindre difficulté, comme si c'était chose normale. Même des Pokémon expérimentés et puissants n'en auraient pas été capables. C'était tout simplement prodigieux.

\- Ooooh ! Il y a un coffre là-bas ! Ouvrez-le ! vite, vite !

Revenant peu à peu sur terre, Armaldo se rendit compte que c'était sa première exploration depuis bien longtemps. C'était un moment important pour lui. Il s'approcha du coffre et l'ouvrit solennellement. A l'intérieur se trouvait un objet d'une valeur inestimable et qui allait lui être très utile : une défensphère. Il resta sans voix.

\- Oh ! C'est joli ! C'est quoi ? demanda Toudoudou.

\- Une défensphère…

Sans chercher à savoir ce que pouvait bien être une défensphère, Toudoudou se mit à chanter et danser dans toute la salle.

\- C'est un objet très précieux… murmura Armaldo en contemplant le trésor. Il est très difficile d'en obtenir un… Cela ne sert qu'aux Pokémon de type insecte, comme moi.

\- C'est chouette ! On a réussi !

\- Qu'est-ce que…? pensa-t-il, déconcerté. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de la valeur de cet objet, et pourtant il est rempli de joie…

\- On a réussi ! On a réussi ! Youhou !

Le vieil explorateur regarda pensivement cette petite boule rose qui s'agitait en tout sens. Pour lui cet enfant était une énigme. Mais une chose était sûre : il avait un don inné pour l'exploration. Il était promis à une grande carrière d'explorateur.

\- C'est super chouette les explorations ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Hi hi hi !

Toudoudou s'arrêta brusquement. Il resta pensif une petite seconde puis prit soudainement l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre une décision. Il se planta devant Armaldo et devint aussi sage qu'une image.

\- Maître. déclara-t-il.

\- M-Maître ? Moi ?!

\- Voui. Le Maître des explorations.

Il s'inclina, le front touchant presque le sol.

\- Maître j'ai une faveur à vous demander. S'il vous plait… Prenez-moi comme apprenti… S'il vous plait !

\- Comme apprenti ?! Ah non ! Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter ! Je ne me vois pas en train de m'occuper d'un apprenti ! J'ai toujours fait mes explorations en solitaire ! De plus, j'ai arrêté les explorations il y a bien longtemps ! C'est trop tard !

\- Mais… vous êtes bien parti en exploration aujourd'hui !

\- Eh bien oui mais…

\- Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé ! C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi… Je veux continuer à explorer ! Enfin… J'aimerais bien… S'il vous plait Maître ! Prenez-moi comme apprenti ! S'il vous plait !

\- Waouh ! Il s'est même mis à genoux ! pensa Armaldo. C'est dire s'il y tient… D'un autre côté… Avec son corps tout rond, difficile de savoir s'il est vraiment agenouillé… Que faire ? Ce serait extrêmement risqué pour moi de repartir à l'aventure… Mais ce serait du gâchis de ne pas lancer ce gamin dans la carrière pour laquelle il est né. Il a l'air de tellement aimer ça… Et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il ressent… J'aimerais beaucoup voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller…

Il resta plongé dans ses réflexions, pesant le pour et le contre, évoquant toutes les possibilités et leurs conséquences. Après un long silence, il se tourna enfin vers Toudoudou.

\- Soit. J'ai pris ma décision. Tu peux devenir mon apprenti.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Toudoudou en se relevant vivement.

\- Mais attention ! Mon entrainement sera très strict ! Si tu n'es pas capable de suivre le rythme, tu devras arrêter.

\- Merci ! Merci mille fois Maître ! Youpi ! Youpla !

Il explosa de joie et se mit à danser autour d'Armaldo. Il ne semblait plus être capable de s'arrêter, comme si son corps était trop petit pour contenir autant de joie et devait absolument l'évacuer.

 _Et c'est ainsi qu'il devint mon Maître… Il est redevenu explorateur… Et nous fîmes équipe pour toutes nos explorations._

\- Je suis si content que vous soyez d'accord pour vous occuper de moi Maître !

\- M'occuper de… Hé une seconde ! Je n'ai rien promis ! Si ton comportement ne me convient pas…

\- Hi hi hi ! Vous êtes trop dur avec moi Maître !

\- Veux-tu te calmer un peu !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je suis fou de joie ! Youpla ! Tilitili !

 _Ainsi… Pendant les mois qui suivirent, je partis chaque matin retrouver mon Maître au cœur de la Forêt Glauque pour partir en exploration ensemble. Nous déroulions la carte et nous cherchions un nouvel endroit à explorer._

\- Oooh ! Si on allait à cet endroit aujourd'hui ? Il s'appelle « le bout du monde » ! Ça a l'air chouette !

\- Imbécile ! Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous rendre dans un tel endroit !

\- Oh ? Dommage. Et celui-là ?

 _Nous décidions ensemble comme de vieux amis… Puis nous partions l'explorer sur le champ. Nous nous tenions à l'affut des rumeurs sur des lieux renfermant un trésor. Il m'enseigna tout ce qu'il savait. Et je devins rapidement un explorateur très doué, comme mon Maître !_

\- On a trouvé ! C'est le trésor !

\- Ne sois pas si insouciant ! Il pourrait y avoir des pièges ! Tu… Aaaaah !

\- Ha ha ! Le Maître est tombé dans un trou ! Hi hi ! Pas grave, je lui porterai secours plus tard. Ouvrons le coffre ! Hé Maître ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- Aide-moi à sortir de là, imbécile !

 _Sous ses airs bourrus, il cachait une grande affection, et nous étions très proches… Nous formions une super équipe ! Nous avons trouvé plein de trésors tous les deux ! Jamais nous n'avons échoué…_

\- Regardez Maître ! Il y a beaucoup de trésors !

\- Très bien, on ramène tout ça avec nous ! …Ça fait quelques temps qu'on explore ensemble tous les deux… Maintenant j'en suis sûr… Tu es un vrai surdoué de l'exploration, gamin…

[…]

Toudoudou et Armaldo rentrait une fois de plus de leur exploration avec de nombreux trésors, plus d'expérience, et de merveilleux souvenirs en tête.

\- Dites Maître. On va où demain ? demanda Toudoudou.

\- Mais… On vient à peine de finir notre exploration d'aujourd'hui et tu penses déjà à demain ? Tu es un peu trop impatient. Mais je dirais… Que demain on fera encore mieux qu'aujourd'hui ! Je pense qu'on ira au Ravin Aubaine. On dit qu'il y a un tas de trésors là-bas.

\- Youpi ! J'ai hâte ! A demain Maître !

\- A demain…

Il regarda son apprenti repartir dans la forêt en direction de sa maison.

\- Pfiou il ne change pas celui-là ! Toujours aussi guilleret… C'est bien mais… Il m'épuise avec toute son énergie. N'empêche que sa gaité est contagieuse… Allez… Rentrons…

Tandis qu'il retournait dans sa petite caverne pour y ranger tous ses nouveaux trésors, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il était observé, et que la scène n'avait pas échappée à son spectateur.

\- Ce Pokémon… Pas de doute… C'était lui…

[…]

\- Bonjour Maître !

\- Ah, bonjour petit. J'ai fait des recherches sur le Ravin Aubaine où nous allons aujourd'hui… C'est un donjon bien plus difficile que tous ceux que nous avons exploré jusqu'à présent. Même avec mon expérience… Cela va être compliqué.

\- Alors on y va pas ?!

\- Je dois y réfléchir…

\- On y va ! Tout va bien se passer Maître ! Ensemble on est invincibles !

\- Erf… C'est lui qui dit ça… pensa Armaldo. Tout seul je n'aurais aucune chance… C'est lui qui fait presque tout le boulot… Mais avec lui… On pourrait y arriver.

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, on y va. Mais il faudra redoubler de prudence.

\- Youpi ! Je savais que vous diriez ça ! C'est mon Maître à moi ! Allons-y tout de suite Maître !

Pendant ce temps, à la maison de Toudoudou, ses amis l'attendaient et l'appelaient à travers la porte de sa maison.

\- Toudoudou ! Tu viens jouer ?

La maman de Toudoudou vint leur ouvrir.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Désolée, Toudoudou n'est pas à la maison aujourd'hui non plus. Vous l'invitez toujours à venir jouer avec vous… Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part de s'affairer ailleurs…

Les enfants hésitèrent, se consultèrent du regard puis se lancèrent.

\- Au fait madame…

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Lippouti ?

\- C'est vrai que Toudoudou va jouer tous les jours dans la Forêt Glauque ?

\- Comment ?! Dans la Forêt Glauque ?! s'étrangla la maman de Toudoudou.

\- Tu es sûre Lippouti ?! demanda son papa, inquiet.

\- On ne sait pas trop… Mais c'est ce qu'on a entendu.

\- On dirait que vous ne savez pas non plus… soupira Axoloto.

\- Si c'est vrai… Je me demande ce que Toudoudou va faire là-bas… dit Rozbouton.

Branette et Rapion passèrent devant la maison à cet instant précis, et Axoloto en profita pour l'interroger.

\- Hé Branette ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Toudoudou ?

\- Hein ? Bah il est à la Forêt Glauque, comme d'hab non ? répondit Branette en haussant les épaules.

Les parents de Toudoudou pâlirent.

\- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama sa maman en se tordant les pattes d'inquiétude.

\- On le voit souvent aller là-bas. expliqua Rapion. Franchement je ne le comprends pas… Aller dans un endroit aussi effrayant…

\- Le monstre qui vit au cœur de la forêt… Je l'ai vu avec lui. ajouta Branette. On dirait qu'ils sont devenus copains.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les parents et les amis de Toudoudou d'une seule voix.

\- Je me demande s'il va bien… Ce type est effrayant…

La maman de Toudoudou était au bord des larmes. Elle échangea un regard plein d'inquiétude avec son mari, quand une voix les interrompit.

\- Hum… Excusez-moi… Je peux vous parler un instant ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, un Nidoking à l'allure impressionnante.

\- Ce type dont vous parliez… Vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ? A quoi il ressemble ?

\- Eh bien… Il a de grandes griffes… décrivit Branette. Et une carapace… On dirait une armure… Il fiche la trouille… On pensait que c'était un monstre au début…

\- Je m'en doutais… souffla Nidoking. C'est forcément lui…

\- Excusez-moi… Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea le papa de Toudoudou.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Nidoking. Je suis explorateur. En réalité… Je suis…

Le dénommé Nidoking eut une longue conversation avec les proches de Toudoudou. Ce qu'il leur révéla les choqua tous profondément et ne fit qu'accroitre leur inquiétude.

\- Mais c'est très grave !

\- Oh non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Mon petit…

[…]

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Toudoudou et Armaldo progressait dans la caverne. Ses habitants étaient très agressifs, et après avoir mené quelques combats, ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas affronter tous les adversaires qu'ils croiseraient. Ainsi ils durent faire profil bas pour avancer sans se faire remarquer. Tout en marchant, Armaldo continuait son enseignement.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai expliqué ce qu'est une statue Kangourex ? demanda Armaldo.

\- Voui. Ça sert à retrouver son énergie.

\- Exact. Mais il est rare d'en trouver un en plein milieu d'un donjon, comme ici. En général, cela veut dire que quelque chose nous attend…

\- Quelque chose ?

\- Oui, elle est placée là pour reprendre des forces quand une épreuve difficile nous attend. Comme un gardien.

\- Un gardien ?

\- Certains Pokémon gardent férocement leur territoire, ou sont là pour veiller sur un trésor. Souvent ils sont très agressifs et veulent combattre. Il faut réussir à le battre pour pouvoir passer.

\- On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas très patients les gardiens des donjons.

\- En effet. Alors touche cette statue et remettons nous en route.

\- Voui Maître !

Ils progressaient maintenant dans un long tunnel qui se changea peut à peut en sorte de couloir très large. Les parois devinrent plus lisses, et bientôt, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle éclairée par quatre gigantesques flambeaux. Tout au fond se trouvait une porte massive, verrouillée par un mécanisme.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivés au plus profond du donjon… Tiens-toi prêt, il peut arriver n'importe quoi. avertit Armaldo.

\- D'accord !

\- Bien… La porte est fermée… Et il n'y a que des flambeaux dans cette salle… Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire avec eux.

\- Et Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire Maître ?

\- Ça me parait évident. Il faut les éteindre. Et la porte s'ouvrira ensuite. Laisse-moi faire…

Une par une, il éteignit toutes les torches grâce à on attaque pistolet à eau. A peine la dernière flamme s'était-elle éteinte que le sol se mit à trembler. Les deux aventuriers se tournèrent vers la porte en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, mais rien ne se passa, et les tremblements cessèrent.

\- Maître, la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Pourtant le sol a tremblé, le mécanisme aurait dû s'activer… A moins qu'il ne soit rouillé, mais ça me semble peut proba…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sol s'ouvrit soudainement sous leurs pieds. Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol, quelques mètres en dessous de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient un instant plus tôt.

\- Ouille… Mon dos… J'ai mal…

\- Maître, ça va ?

\- Ça peut aller… Et toi petit ?

\- Ben voui ! On dirait qu'on est tombés dans un trou Maître ! constata Toudoudou sans la moindre parcelle d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Oui… En fin de compte c'était un piège… Je ne vois rien… Je n'aime pas ça… Reste sur tes gardes petit !

\- Voui Maître !

Ils entendirent des bruits autour d'eux dans l'obscurité, comme des grognements qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- Hé Maître ! On dirait qu'on est pas seuls ! dit Toudoudou en chantonnant.

\- Mais comment peux-tu garder un tel sang froid ?!

\- Quel sang-froid ? Je suis tout excité !

\- Erf…

Les grognements se firent plus proches, et soudain des torches s'allumèrent. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils étaient encerclés par six Pokémon différents, et aucun n'avait l'air très commode…

\- Oh non ! C'est une maison de monstres !

\- Oh ! Ils sont nombreux ! Faisons de notre mieux Maître !

\- C'est ce qu'on fait toujours pas vrai ?

Les Pokémon qu'ils affrontèrent étaient très puissants, mais heureusement, Armaldo l'était aussi. Toudoudou, quant à lui, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il envoyait des coups totalement au hasard dans le tas d'ennemis, mais ils étaient cependant bien placés. La force qui sommeillait au fond de lui se réveilla pour lui permettre de se défendre, bien qu'il n'en ait absolument pas conscience. Craignant que sa défense ne soit pas aussi fiable que la puissance de ses attaques, Armaldo veillait à le protéger. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il ne tolèrerait pas qu'on touche à son apprenti. Il s'était terriblement attaché à lui et s'en sentait responsable. Cette volonté lui donna force et courage, et lui permit de défaire ses adversaire un par un. Toudoudou donna le coup de grâce au dernier ennemi, les faisant ressortir vainqueurs de ce combat. Sans un mot, leurs adversaires se retirèrent, comme s'ils acceptaient leur défaite et qu'ils leur accordaient le droit de passage. Exactement comme l'auraient faits les gardiens d'un endroit secret. Armaldo et Toudoudou entendirent soudain un bruit d'éboulement, les torches s'éteignirent et la lumière du jour pénétra dans la caverne. Un mur s'était écroulé, et les gravas formaient une pente douce conduisant vers l'extérieur.

\- Regardez Maître ! Il y a une lumière là-bas !

\- Allons voir, mais soyons prudents, ce n'est peut-être pas le dernier piège que nous renferme ce donjon !

\- D'accord !

Ils empruntèrent le passage qui venait de se dégager et se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils étaient à présent sur un petit chemin verdoyant entre des morceaux de colonnes anciennes. Celui-ci conduisait à d'immenses ruines qui se dressaient au loin, tout au bout de la route. L'endroit était magnifique.

\- Oooh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est Maître ?

\- Ce sont surement les ruines d'une cité ensevelie par les siècles… Et comme le ravin menait à cet endroit… Je parie que le trésor est là-bas !

\- Allons-y vite Maître !

Armaldo sourit devant l'impatience de son élève. Sa bonne humeur était communicative, et il réchauffait son vieux cœur. Ils se mirent en chemin, mais furent rapidement interrompus.

\- On ne bouge plus ! J'ai fini par te retrouver… Armaldo !

Le concerné se retourna lentement, et son visage se décomposa.

\- Mon nom est Nidoking ! Je suis un explorateur !

A sa suite se trouvait les parents de Toudoudou, ses amis, le shérif Magnézone ainsi que quelques agents Magnéti.

\- Oh ! Papa ! Maman ! Et tous les copains de moi ! s'exclama joyeusement Toudoudou sans s'étonner de leur présence en ces lieux.

\- Tout va bien Toudoudou ?! s'inquiéta sa maman. Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

\- Ben nan. Pourquoi ?

\- Toudoudou, écoute bien ! Le Pokémon à côté de toi… C'est un hors la loi ! s'écria Lippouti, paniquée.

\- Quoi ? Un hors la loi…?

\- C'est un méchant ! renchérit Axoloto.

\- Le Maître est… Un méchant ?

L'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de Toudoudou.

\- En effet. Nous recherchons ce Pokémon depuis bien longtemps. dit Nidoking.

\- Zzzt ! Armaldo est un hors la loi de classe B… expliqua le shérif Magnézone. Nous avons ratissé toute la région pour le retrouver. Zzzt ! Et nous sommes venus l'arrêter. Zzzt !

\- Mais… C'est…

\- Laisse partir le gamin Armaldo ! ordonna Nidoking.

Armaldo n'essaya même pas de se défendre ni de s'expliquer. Il se contenta d'avancer vers Nidoking, la mine basse. Il avait beau savoir que ce jour viendrait, il était finalement arrivé au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Mais il savait que résister ne servait à rien. Il se rendait.

\- Vous mentez… Ce n'est pas possible… dit Toudoudou, désemparé.

\- Ça va aller petit. le rassura Nidoking. Et toi, entraîner un gamin dans toute cette histoire… C'est plus bas que tout.

\- Non arrêtez ! intervint Toudoudou. C'est moi qui voulais ! C'est moi qui aie demandé au Maître de me prendre comme apprenti pour les explorations ! Et le Maître… n'est pas un méchant…

Malheureusement, personne ne l'écoutait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La nouvelle avait brisé son petit cœur rempli de générosité et d'affection. Il ne pouvait y croire. Le shérif Magnézone et les agents Magnéti entourèrent Armaldo, lui passant les menottes. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans rien dire, mais la tristesse emplit son être. Il savait qu'il avait déçu Toudoudou, et trahit sa confiance. Nidoking avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû embarquer ce gamin là-dedans… Et pourtant… Il avait passé les plus beaux instants de sa vie en sa compagnie. Il ne regrettait pas leurs nombreuses aventures. Il regrettait ce qui était en train de se passer maintenant.

\- Zzzt ! Bon, finissons-en et allons-y. Zzzt !

\- Arrêtez… S'il vous plait… Écoutez-moi… supplia Toudoudou.

\- Dépêche-toi, avance ! ordonna Nidoking.

Les agents Magnéti commencèrent à emmener Armaldo. Il n'eut pas le courage d'affronter le regard de Toudoudou. Il ne voulait pas y lire la déception ni l'expression douloureuse d'une personne qui a été trahie. Mais son apprenti ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se roula en boule, et se mit à trembler et à gémir. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment. Ses gémissements se changèrent en sanglots, puis il se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Ses pleurs devenaient de plus en plus sonores, jusqu'à devenir presque insoutenables. Dans le même temps, le sol se mit à trembler avec violence, puis des choses commencèrent à exploser tout autour de lui. Les colonnes qui encadraient le chemin, les pierres qui se trouvaient là… Tout semblait s'intensifier avec les pleurs de Toudoudou. Tous les Pokémon paniquèrent, ne sachant absolument pas ce qui se passait, sinon que c'était visiblement Toudoudou qui provoquait tout ça.

\- Attends ! Arrête ça petit ! s'écria Armaldo.

Tout s'arrêta aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé. Le sol s'arrêta de trembler, les explosions cessèrent et le calme revint. Tous se tournèrent vers Toudoudou, qui avait relevé un regard embué de larmes vers son Maître.

\- S'il te plait, arrête ça. le supplia Armaldo.

\- M-Maître…

\- Si tu attaques ces agents, tu passeras du mauvais côté, comme moi… Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, je t'en prie.

\- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas un méchant… Depuis le temps que je suis avec vous… Je le sais !

Armaldo sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il se tourna vers Magnézone.

\- Shérif… M'accorderiez-vous une minute ?

\- Zzzt ! Je ne…

\- Je ne chercherai pas à m'enfuir.

\- …Entendu. Zzzt !

Armaldo s'approcha de son apprenti, et son regard empli de tristesse lui transperça le cœur. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir déçu comme ça.

\- Je suis désolé petit… Je suis bel et bien un hors la loi. Un méchant…

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai !

\- C'est la vérité… J'étais recherché partout. Pour éviter de me faire attraper, j'ai décidé de trouver refuge dans la Forêt Glauque. Et j'ai fait courir la rumeur qu'un monstre habitait ici. Je faisais fuir tous les curieux en leur faisant peur. Et ainsi j'ai pu vivre caché… J'ai pu échapper à la justice. Je voulais finir par te le dire… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce courage… Pardonne-moi petit…

\- M-Maître…

\- Je suis un hors la loi… Mais toi tu es différent. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi.

\- Mais… On s'est bien amusés tous les deux pas vrai…? Vous avez encore tellement de choses à m'apprendre sur l'exploration… Sans vous… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir…?

\- Si toutes ces explorations t'ont plu… Alors tu dois continuer. Et un jour tu deviendras un grand explorateur. Fais le pour moi, petit. Ne sois pas stupide comme je l'ai été. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs… Et tout ira bien. Tu as un don pour l'exploration. Tu y arriveras.

\- M-Maître…

\- Zzzt ! Je regrette… les interrompit Magnézone. Il faut y aller. Zzzt !

\- Ne partez pas ! implora Toudoudou.

\- Ecoute, j'ai vraiment adoré faire toutes ces explorations avec toi. Je savais que je courrais le risque d'être attrapé… Mais je ne regrette pas. Je me suis vraiment amusé. Et j'ai également beaucoup appris grâce à toi. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir à explorer. Merci pour tout.

\- Maître… Je ne veux pas que vous vous en alliez…

\- Sois raisonnable petit. Je dois répondre de mes actes. Mais… Quand j'aurais purgé ma peine et que je serai libre à nouveau… Alors qui sait… Peut-être qu'on se reverra et qu'on pourra recommencer les explorations ensemble… Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

\- Je l'espère aussi… Maître…

Armaldo caressa affectueusement la petite tête de son élève. Puis avec un dernier sourire triste, il se détourna.

\- Shérif, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Nous pouvons y aller.

Les agents l'encerclèrent à nouveau, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Toudoudou n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la situation. N'importe qui aurait dit que c'était normal. Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout… Pourtant, bien que cela puisse surprendre, il était capable de faire preuve de beaucoup de maturité pour un enfant de son âge. Il l'avait démontré en explorant des endroits très dangereux avec son Maître.

\- Maître ! Maître…

Armaldo se retourna et lui lança un objet. Toudoudou l'attrapa au vol et le reconnu aussitôt.

\- Tiens, prends ça. On se reverra. C'est une promesse…

Il se détourna à nouveau, et cette fois il partit pour de bon avec les agents. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de faire durer ces adieux. Le regard plein de détresse et de larmes de Toudoudou était trop dur à soutenir. En voyant son Maître lui être arraché ainsi, Toudoudou s'effondra pour éclater en sanglots. Sa famille et ses amis l'entourèrent aussitôt pour essayer de le consoler…

 _La dernière chose que le Maître m'a donnée… C'était la défensphère. Le premier trésor que nous avions trouvé ensemble… Voilà, tu sais tout Pijako…_

Grodoudou contempla la défensphère, qu'il avait gardé entre ses pattes tout au long de son récit. Se remémorer tous ces souvenirs l'avait rendu un peu nostalgique. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça…

\- Je vois… Alors vous avez commencé à explorer depuis votre prime enfance… souffla Pijako, admiratif, et également ému par le récit de son Maître.

\- Oui. Et c'est avec cette défensphère que tout a commencé.

\- Et Maître… Votre Maître à vous… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a été mon seul et unique Maître… Mais gardons la suite pour une autre fois. Je suis trop fatigué pour en raconter plus ce soir.

\- Hum… Je comprends…

\- Tu sais… Chaque fois que je regarde cette défensphère, je pense à lui… Et… C'est pour ça que je pense que… Bien sûr il existe des hors la loi en ce monde… On les attrape et on les condamne mais… Je pense que les Pokémon foncièrement mauvais… N'existent pas vraiment.


	32. Bonus 3: Ben Mince Alors !

Comme chaque soir, les membres de la Guilde rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs après un copieux repas. La plupart discutaient encore dans leur chambre, alors qu'en général, certains comme Ramboum ronflaient déjà à cette heure-ci. Pijako lui, attendait que tout le monde dorme pour apporter sa pomme parfaite au Maître en secret. Eoko regardait par la fenêtre tout en parlant à sa voisine de chambre, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas, trop absorbée par sa tâche.

\- Regarde Héliatronc ! s'exclama Eoko. La lune est vraiment magnifique ce soir… Héliatronc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu écris quelque chose ?

A peine s'était-elle approchée qu'Héliatronc referma le carnet dans lequel elle écrivait un instant plus tôt et le serra contre elle.

\- N-Ne regarde pas ! C'est super gênant ! Ben mince alors !

\- Hein ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant… Oh ! J'y suis ! Tu as commencé à tenir un journal intime pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

\- Euh… Oui. Pour méditer sur les évènements de la journée… Et puis pour suivre ma progression. Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu tous les jours… C'est important les souvenirs !

\- C'est une super idée Héliatronc ! Bonne chance ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets de ne pas le lire. dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci… Je te fais confiance hein ! Ce serait super gênant que quelqu'un le lise… Oh là là ! Promets-moi de ne le dire à personne !

\- Hi hi hi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je garderai ton secret. Tu me donnes envie de commencer un journal moi aussi…

 _Je m'appelle Héliatronc. Je suis une apprentie à la Guilde de Grodoudou. Je trouve la vie à la Guilde vraiment chouette ! L'entraînement est super amusant, et on trouve des tas de trésors ! En plus, depuis que je suis ici, je me suis vachement améliorée en exploration ! J'apprends tout plein de trucs, c'est génial… L'autre jour, le Maître m'a convoquée. J'étais super nerveuse, je me demandais de quoi il voulait me parler… Et en fait, il m'a fait des louanges ! Il m'a dit que j'avais travaillé dur et que je m'étais bien appliquée pendant les explorations ! Ben mince alors ! J'étais super heureuse ! Mais… Je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance en moi. J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre ! Et puis je m'entends bien avec tout le reste de la Guilde ! On s'amuse bien et on est super proches ! A part avec une personne… Je ne m'entends pas bien avec Ramboum. Le problème, c'est que je suis déjà partie en exploration avec lui plusieurs fois… Mais il fonçait tête baissée et il refusait de m'écouter. Résultat on finissait toujours K.O.… Et on se disputait. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi ! Il fait n'importe quoi et il ne s'excuse même pas !_

[…]

Héliatronc regarda Ramboum s'éloigner avec un air contrarié. Depuis une semaine, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils se jetaient alors des regards furieux sans s'adresser la parole. Depuis que Pijako les avait envoyé en mission ensemble, l'ambiance était plus que tendue entre eux, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était décidé à présenter ses excuses. Alors qu'elle ruminait contre la fierté mal placée de Ramboum, Héliatronc fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Pijako.

\- Ah, tu es là Héliatronc !

\- Oh, bonjour Pijako.

\- Peux-tu venir un instant ? J'aimerais discuter d'une chose avec toi.

Intriguée, Héliatronc suivit Pijako dans le bureau du Maître. Elle nota aussitôt que le shérif Magnézone était là aussi, ce qui la déconcerta encore plus.

\- Zzzt ! Bonjour Héliatronc ! Zzzt !

\- Bonjour shérif !

\- Magnézone a une faveur à nous demander. dit Pijako. Je le laisse t'expliquer en quoi cela consiste.

\- Une faveur ?

\- Zzzt ! En effet. La vérité, c'est que nous avons quelques difficultés à capturer un certains hors-la-loi… Zzzt ! Nous avons tout essayé pour le coincer, mais en vain ! Zzzt ! Voici son portrait… Zzzt !

Il sortit une affiche de son sac et la déroula devant Héliatronc. Celle-ci resta interdite devant le portrait du criminel. C'était un spectre d'un violet sombre avec des mains crochues détachées de son corps, et une expression malfaisante.

\- Zzzt ! Son nom est Spectrum. C'est un criminel classé S. Zzzt !

\- On le surnomme Spectrum l'invincible. précisa Pijako.

\- Invincible ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Zzzt ! Eh bien pour une simple raison… Zzzt ! On a beau le mettre KO, il finit toujours par se relever sans la moindre égratignure ! Zzzt ! C'est pourquoi nous avons tant de mal à l'attraper… Zzzt !

\- Et ainsi Magnézone est venu solliciter l'aide des meilleurs explorateurs de la Guilde ! Le Maître a recommandé quelqu'un au shérif… Et c'est toi ! déclara Pijako.

\- M-Moi ?! bégaya Héliatronc.

\- Tes compétences en exploration dépassent celles des autres apprentis. dit Grodoudou. J'ai foi en toi.

\- M-Maître…

Héliatronc faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, mais elle était profondément émue. Le Maître l'avait choisie, elle, parmi tous les apprentis et avait dit qu'elle était la meilleure. Ses efforts avaient portés leurs fruits !

\- Cependant… intervint Pijako. Aucun autre Pokémon ne peut t'accompagner… Les autres apprentis ont trop de travail à la Guilde… Les nouvelles recrues seraient disponibles mais… J'ai déjà envoyé l'équipe Blast explorer la cascade… Et Keunotor n'a pas assez d'expérience, il te ralentirait plus qu'autre chose…

\- Ce n'est pas grand Pijako, je m'en occuperai seule !

\- Heureux de l'entendre. Désolé de te confier un si lourd fardeau… Mais nous comptons sur toi.

\- La dernière fois que nous avons vu Spectrum, il s'était enfuit vers la Caverne Source. Zzzt ! Tu devrais le trouver là-bas. Zzzt ! indiqua Magnézone.

\- La Caverne Source ? Entendu ! J'y vais tout de suite !

\- Une dernière chose Héliatronc… dit Grodoudou avec un air grave.

\- Oui ?

\- La Caverne Source est proche de la Source Chaude… Ce qui signifie… Que de la lave s'écoule sous le sol. Tu y trouveras donc surement des Pokémon de type feu… Et Spectrum est de type poison. Ces deux types sont très efficaces contre ton type plante… Il te faudra donc faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Prends garde à toi !

\- …Bien Maître.

Héliatronc ne laissa pas paraitre son inquiétude. Elle sortit fièrement du bureau du Maître, et ne s'autorisa à soupirer qu'après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Si elle venait à être brûlée ou empoisonnée, elle serait très affectée. Mais cette mission lui avait été confiée par le Maître en personne. Elle ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle représenterait la Guilde, il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue. Déterminée à réussir, elle se dirigea vers Bourg-Trésor pour préparer ses affaires. Devant la réserve de Mama Kangourex, elle croisa Keunotor, qui s'apprêtait lui aussi. Il se retourna à son approche et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Oh Héliatronc ! J'voulais te dire… Merci d'm'avoir emmené en exploration avec toi l'autre jour… J'sais bien qu'j'ai pas ton niveau mais… J'étais vraiment content d'explorer avec toi ! Tu sais plein d'choses et t'es super forte !

\- Vraiment ?! Tu le penses sincèrement ?

\- Ouaip, je s'rais super content si tu voulais bien r'partir en exploration avec moi !

\- D'accord, on ira ensemble la prochaine fois !

\- Heeeein ? Vrai de vrai ?

\- Promis ! Tu sais Keunotor… Au début t'étais pas top-top mais… Tu t'es bien amélioré ces derniers temps. Tu as pris de l'assurance et tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux !

\- Sapristi j'suis trop content que tu m'dises ça Héliatronc ! J'vais continuer à faire de mon mieux ! Tu es si gentille…

Héliatronc rit, puis tandis qu'elle choisissait ses objets dans la réserve, elle ne vit pas Keunotor s'éloigner les joues roses, en oubliant même sa commande sur le comptoir de Mama Kangourex. Elle prit un gros stock de baies pour soigner les brûlures et l'empoisonnement, ainsi que des baies énergétiques. Elle passa également chez les frères Kecleon voir leur stock de capsules techniques. Apprendre de nouvelles capacités ne lui ferai pas de mal et l'aiderai pour sa mission. Elle consacra une bonne partie de sa matinée à l'apprentissage de deux nouvelles offensives, plus puissantes que celles qu'elle connaissait jusque-là. Elle disposait désormais de plusieurs attaques à distance, dont une qui servait à voler l'énergie vitale de son ennemi, lui permettant de se soigner tout en attaquant, et enfin, une attaque permettant d'endormir son adversaire. Satisfaite de ses préparations, elle se mit enfin en route.

Sur le chemin, elle observa le portrait de Spectrum tout en réfléchissant pour élaborer une tactique. Le criminel avait un air vraiment effrayant, on le disait invincible, et son type était avantagé par rapport au sien. La mission promettait d'être très difficile. Elle suivit le chemin de la Source Chaude et tourna en suivant sa carte pour trouver l'entrée de la Caverne Source. Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit compte que l'endroit n'avait en réalité rien d'une caverne. C'était une sorte de vallée rocheuse couleur sable. Le sol était chaud, mais c'était supportable. Pourtant on devinait la présence de la Source Chaude non loin de là. Elle commença l'exploration et se mit à chercher Spectrum. La vallée était somme toute assez petite, et à sa grande surprise, elle le trouva rapidement, dans un creux entre des rochers, à l'abri des regards. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en le voyant est qu'il ne semblait même pas se cacher. Il se reposait en grignotant des baies, et il affichait un air prétentieux, sûr de lui. Héliatronc se dit aussitôt qu'elle allait lui effacer son sourire. Elle s'avança dans le creux et se planta en face de lui avec un regard déterminé. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris un court instant, puis il afficha le même sourire cruel que son portait sur l'avis de recherche.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Ou… Quelqu'un ?

\- C'est toi que je cherche grand dadais ! Je suis Héliatronc, apprentie à la Guilde de Grodoudou ! Et je viens pour t'arrêter !

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu es bien naïve ! Tu n'as visiblement pas entendu parler de moi… Je suis invincible !

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on dit à ton sujet ! Mais je prouverai que ce n'est pas vrai ! Personne n'est invincible !

\- Eh bien dans ce cas je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle… Et je vais te le prouver !

Il s'élança vers elle et lui passa à travers. Héliatronc se replia sur elle-même pour se protéger, et elle l'entendit éclater de rire dans son dos. Il jouait avec elle. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable ! Elle se retourna vivement et l'attaqua. Il ne tenta même pas de l'empoisonner durant leur combat, considérant visiblement qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour lui. Elle se battit de toutes ses forces et se rendit compte assez vite que Spectrum n'était pas si fort que ça. Il esquivait souvent ses attaques en devenant immatériel, mais lorsqu'elle parvenait à le toucher, cela semblait beaucoup l'affecter. Elle resta sur ses gardes, songeant qu'il devait forcément y avoir un piège quelque part. La mission ne pouvait pas être si facile, sinon Spectrum aurait déjà été arrêté depuis longtemps. Cependant elle réussit à le vaincre sans trop de mal. Son adversaire s'écrasa lamentablement un peu plus loin, touché de plein fouet par une attaque tranche-herbe.

\- J'ai… Réussi… J'ai réussi ! Quel vantard ! Il n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur de sa réputation ! s'exclama Héliatronc d'un air supérieur en contemplant son adversaire gisant au sol.

Elle s'approcha et vérifia qu'il était bel et bien K.O. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il était évanoui. Satisfaite, Héliatronc sortit son badge secours afin d'appeler le shérif Magnézone. Mais à peine avait-elle entamé son geste qu'une lumière vive l'aveugla. Par réflexe, elle fit un bond en arrière et se protégea les yeux de ses bras en forme de feuilles. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, elle put constater que Spectrum s'était relevé et la dardait d'un regard moqueur.

\- Quoi ?! Je… Je t'ai pourtant vaincu !

\- Je te l'avais dit… Je suis invincible ! Tous les explorateurs qui ont tenté de m'attraper se sont fait battre à plates coutures ou se sont découragés ! Et tu ne feras pas exception à la règle !

\- Mais… Comment…

Le spectre éclata de rire devant son air perdu.

\- Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me battras, je me relèverai toujours ! Alors que toi… Tu as subi des dommages pendant ce combat… Tu te fatigues… Et tu finiras par perdre. Je me ferai alors une joie d'absorber ton énergie vitale ! Alors tu vois… Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

Il rit de nouveau et s'éloigna tout en disparaissant, tel le spectre qu'il était. Héliatronc mit quelques instants à se remettre de sa surprise. Puis la colère prit le dessus. Elle s'était laissé avoir comme les autres et il s'était moqué d'elle. La mission était un échec total.

\- Ben mince alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ?! Que je vais abandonner si facilement ? Il peut rêver ! Je le pourchasserai et je finirai par le vaincre ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

Persuadée que Spectrum était encore dans la vallée, qu'il s'était simplement éloigné un peu, elle se lança à sa poursuite, après avoir mangé quelques baies pour retrouver son énergie. Si lui ne se fatiguait pas, alors elle non plus ! Son stock de baie était suffisant pour tenir contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à le vaincre. Elle repartit donc à sa recherche et s'enfonça plus loin dans la vallée. Paradoxalement, le sol devenait plus sec, plus sableux, mais les points d'eau se multipliaient. Le sol devenait également plus chaud, et Héliatronc fit la grimace. La sensation devenait un peu trop désagréable pour un Pokémon de type plante comme elle, et les points d'eau devenaient bouillants, crachant des nuages de vapeurs qui rendait les lieux chauds et humide. Héliatronc eut envie d'en finir et accéléra le pas, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle aperçut une forme violette au loin qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Spectrum et courut pour le rattraper.

\- Te voilà toi ! Ça fait des heures que je te cours après !

\- Tiens encore toi ? lâcha-t-il en se retournant. Tu es tenace à ce que je vois ! Mais ton entêtement n'a d'égal que ta stupidité ! Tu as déjà oublié que j'étais invincible ?

\- Fais pas le malin ! Je t'ai battu une fois, je peux très bien recommencer ! Tu finiras bien par être vaincu pour de bon ! Et à ce moment-là je t'arrêterai !

\- Pfff… J'ai rencontré des explorateurs bien plus coriaces que ça dans le passé… Et ils se sont tous découragés ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à me vaincre ! Mais si tu as du temps à perdre…

Il lui fonça dessus comme la première fois, mais Héliatronc esquiva et lui porta un coup puissant dans le dos. Le criminel lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il n'avait pas apprécié d'être pris à sa propre farce. En guis de vengeance, il tenta de l'empoisonner. Mais Héliatronc l'évita de nouveau et riposta. Elle avait saisit sa tactique de combat et s'y adaptait pour le vaincre. Lui en revanche ne semblait pas avoir tiré de leçon de leur dernier affrontement, et il fut à nouveau mis K.O. en peu de temps. Héliatronc fronça les sourcils. Il semblait si faible… S'il était invincible, pourquoi donc était-elle capable de le vaincre si facilement à chaque fois ? Son pouvoir ne venait-il donc que de sa capacité à se régénérer ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que le même flash de lumière que la dernière fois l'éblouit à nouveau. Elle tenta de regarder ce qui se passait pour percer ce mystère, mais la lumière était trop vive. Et lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, Spectrum était de nouveau debout, sans la moindre égratignure ni la moindre trace de coup. Il se moqua ouvertement de sa contrariété.

\- Je me doutais que tu me poursuivrais… Alors j'ai prévu une petite surprise pour toi… Ça devrait t'occuper un moment hin hin hin…

Tout à coup, des grosses boules de magma sortirent du sol et prirent progressivement la forme de plusieurs Limagma qui encerclèrent Héliatronc. Pendant ce temps, Spectrum en profita pour disparaitre sournoisement. Les Limagma commencèrent alors à cracher des jets de flammes sur la pauvre apprentie, qui les esquiva comme elle put. L'un de ses bras fut cependant touché, et prit feu sur le champ. Tentant de garder son sang froid malgré la panique naissante, elle le plongea aussitôt dans l'un des points d'eau qui l'entouraient. Le feu s'éteignit immédiatement, mais l'eau était brûlante, et cela ne la soulagea pas le moins du monde. Voyons que les Limagma revenaient à la charge, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir. Ils étaient trop rapides, et elle avait pris trop de dégâts pour répliquer. Déséquilibrée par son bras blessé, elle trébucha, et se retrouva coincée face à ses ennemis. Héliatronc commença à paniquer. Elle n'avait plus d'issue, et ils allaient l'attaquer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur en essayant d'imaginer la douleur que lui causeraient les brûlures. Elle eut le reflexe de fermer les yeux et de se protéger le visage avec ses feuilles, prête à encaisser l'attaque. Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Elle entendit soudain ses adversaires pousser un grognement de surprise. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle osa jeter un œil pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle aperçut le dos d'un Pokémon de couleur bleu qui s'interposait entre elle et ses ennemis, et eut un choc en le reconnaissant.

\- R-Ramboum ?!

Celui-ci repoussa avec force les deux Pokémon lave et les mit en fuite en quelques minutes. Puis il se tourna vers sa camarade l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va BIEN Héliatronc ?

\- Euh… O-Oui…

\- C'est VRAI ? Tant mieux. Ça ne te ressemble PAS de te laisser IMPORTUNER comme ça. Tu as pris BEAUCOUP de dégâts… Mais moi je viens d'arriver alors je suis en pleine forme ! Ha ha ha !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ramboum ? s'étonna Héliatronc.

Ramboum s'empoupra.

\- Hein ? Euh… Rien de SPECIAL ! C'est PAS DU TOUT parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi hein… C'est JUSTE Pijako qui m'a demandé de VENIR voir comment tu allais. C'EST TOUT.

Elle qui était si heureuse qu'il soit venu à son secours malgré leurs disputes, le fait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas venu de lui-même la décevait et avait vite fait retomber sa joie. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

\- Ah oui ?! Alors s'il ne t'en avait pas donné l'ordre tu ne serais pas venu ? Humph. Sympa !

\- Ah tu le prends COMME ÇA ? Alors ne compte plus sur mon AIDE ! Salut !

Elle le regarda faire demi-tour et s'éloigner d'un air furieux avant de lâcher un soupir. Elle regrettait de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Elle savait qu'au fond Ramboum serait venu de lui-même, mais qu'il refuse de le reconnaître l'agaçait. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour se réconcilier avec lui maintenant. Un coin de son esprit lui rappela qu'elle aurait tout le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard et qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir pour l'instant. Spectrum ayant profité de la diversion pour prendre la fuite, elle se remit en route, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repenser à Ramboum. Elle voulait vraiment être en bon termes avec lui, mais ils étaient si différents tous les deux… Soudain elle s'arrêta net. Une phrase qu'avait prononcée son camarade lui revint en mémoire. _« Tu as pris BEAUCOUP de dégâts… Mais moi je viens d'arriver alors je suis en pleine forme ! »_ Il y eu comme un déclic dans son esprit, et l'évidence la frappa de plein fouet. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris… Spectrum prétend être invincible… Mais ce n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe ! Il y a toujours un trucage… Et je pense que je viens de le trouver…

Elle prit le temps de soigner ses blessures et de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route. Elle pensait avoir compris le secret de Spectrum, mais si son hypothèse se révélait juste, elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie. Déterminée, elle repartit à la recherche du criminel pour un dernier affrontement décisif. Le sol était maintenant bouillant, et elle devait courir ou marcher sur les rochers pour ne pas se brûler. Il faisait très chaud, et une brume vaporeuse flottait partout, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un sauna. C'était insupportable pour un type plante comme elle, et elle avait vraiment hâte d'en finir avec cette fichue mission. Elle progressa durant ce qui lui parut une éternité avant d'entendre une voix. Celle de Spectrum. Il semblait parler et ricaner tout seul. Elle contourna discrètement le rocher derrière lequel il devait se trouver, amis il l'aperçut aussitôt et se releva vivement, comme pris en flagrant délit. Il la contempla d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est pas vrai, mais quel pot de colle tu fais ! Tu n'en as pas assez de me suivre ?!

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, gros malin !

\- Je t'ai déjà montré plusieurs fois que j'étais invincible, Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- En réalité je t'ai mis une raclé deux fois et tu n'as fait que fuir ! Maintenant je vais t'affronter jusqu'à ce que tu ne te relèves plus !

\- Ha ha ha ! Tu n'es pas la première à essayer cette technique, et ça n'a pas fonctionné !

\- C'est parce qu'ils croyaient que tu étais vraiment invincible… Ils ne connaissaient pas ton secret…

Spectrum perdit son sourire.

\- …Mon secret ?

\- Il n'existe aucun Pokémon invincible ! Il y a forcément une astuce… Comme pour les magiciens. Et souvent… Les magiciens ont des complices. Alors ? Vous vous montrez ou je dois venir vous chercher ?

Spectrum resta silencieux quelques instants, puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

\- Hé les gars… On dirait qu'elle nous a percés à jour.

Deux autres Spectrum parfaitement identiques apparurent alors de chaque coté du premier. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire à une illusion créée par l'attaque reflet, qui permettait de créer des copies parfaites de soi-même, mais immatérielles. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, ils étaient tous les trois bien réels. Héliatronc jubila.

\- Je le savais ! Je savais que vous étiez plusieurs ! Même si j'ignorais combien vous étiez… En réalité, chaque fois que l'un de vous se faisait battre… Vous utilisiez une lumiorbe pour éblouir vos adversaires et les empêcher de voir ce qui se passe. Et pendant ce temps là… Vous remplaciez le Spectrum qui venait de se faire battre par un autre, qui lui était en pleine forme. Et vous faisiez croire que c'était le même Pokémon ! Et comme vous êtes trois, vous pouviez répéter cette action plusieurs fois en vous reposant entre temps… C'est pour ça que tout le monde vous croyait invincible ! C'était une illusion !

\- Bravo, tu n'es pas aussi idiote que tu en as l'air… Mais comment as-tu deviné tout ça ?

\- A chaque fois que je battais l'un d'entre vous, il y avait cette lumière qui m'empêchait de voir comment mon adversaire se relevait. Je me suis dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose pendant ce moment où j'étais aveuglée… Et puis quand j'ai combattu le deuxième Spectrum, j'ai remarqué qu'il répétait les mêmes erreurs au combat que la première fois, comme s'il n'avait pas tiré de leçon de sa première défaite… Ou comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se battait contre moi. Même les égratignures que je lui causais disparaissaient… Comme si j'affrontais un nouveau Pokémon à chaque fois. C'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille !

\- Je te félicite, tu es très perspicace… Le problème, c'est que maintenant que tu connais notre secret, on ne peut pas prendre le rique de te laisser le divulguer… Il va falloir t'éliminer…

Héliatronc avala sa salive. Les Spectrum n'étaient pas très forts quand elles les avaient combattus un par un, mais tous les trois en même temps, cela risquait d'être difficile. Leur capacité à disparaître allait être très gênante. L'un pourrait la distraire pendant qu'un autre apparaitrait derrière elle et la frapperait. De plus, ils pouvaient tous l'empoisonner avec leurs attaques toxiques. Et le sol qui lui brûlait gravement les racines n'arrangeaient rien. Elle serra les dents, quand le sol se mit à trembler. Des geysers de laves sortirent du sol de tous les côtés, et des braises tombèrent un peu partout sur le sol. Elle marcha sur plusieurs d'entre elles par mégarde et se brûla. Elle tenta vainement de soulager sa douleur en soufflant sur ses pauvres racines, mais la sensation de brulure persistait. Les Spectrum la regardaient s'agiter désespéremment en ricanant sans retenue.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'une obstination rare… Mais la Caverne Source n'est pas un endroit pour les types plante, ni pour qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça que nous avons choisi de nous réfugier ici… En fin de compte tu es vraiment stupide ! Il est temps de te régler ton compte… Et même si nous ne sommes pas invincibles, nous sommes trois… Et toi tu es toute seule.

\- C'est FAUX ! Nous sommes DEUX ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

Héliatronc tourna la tête et vit Ramboum se poster à ses côtés d'un air déterminé.

\- Ramboum ! Tu es revenu ! s'exclama Héliatronc avec des larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

\- On parlera PLUS TARD ! Fais atten… AAAAAAH C'EST CHAUD ! C'EST CHAUD ! C'EST CHAUD ! C'EST CHAUD !

Ramboum se mit à sautiller sur place en soufflant sur ses pattes. Les Spectrum en profitèrent pour passer à l'attaque, et les deux apprentis ne les esquivèrent que de justesse. Héliatronc lança des feuilles tranchantes couvertes d'une poudre soporifique sur le groupe de spectres, et deux d'entre eux furent touchés. Le troisième réussi à l'esquiver mais fut touché par l'attaque confusion de Ramboum. Sans se concerter, les deux amis attaquèrent à l'unisson le même Spectrum. Celui-ci venait de s'écrouler, touché par la poudre de sommeil, et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Ils s'acharnèrent sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire. Pendant ce temps, le seul Spectrum qui ne dormait pas tenta de venir au secours de ses complices, mais la confusion le fit attaquer ses propres alliés. Cela réveilla le deuxième Spectrum, qui se mit à attaquer les jeunes secouristes. C'était le seul qu'Héliatronc n'avait pas affronté, et il semblait plus fort que ses complices. Même à deux contre lui, la bataille était rude. Il les aspergea avec un nuage toxique qui les fit tousser violemment, et profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour les rouer de coups. Ils se relevèrent comme ils purent et répliquèrent. Le combat dura ce qui leur sembla une éternité. La chaleur ambiante les épuisait et contribuait à renforcer cette impression. Héliatronc tenta d'endormir son adversaire à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne se laissait plus avoir par cette technique. Elle utilisa principalement son attaque giga-sangsue afin de récupérer de l'énergie à chaque coup porté au spectre, et cela lui permit de tenir plus longtemps. Cependant Ramboum n'avait pas de moyen de récupération, et le combat se prolongeait. Ils ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps. Au bout de longues minutes, ils finirent néanmoins par réussir à vaincre leur adversaire, gêné par son complice qui l'attaquait dans sa confusion en voulant lui venir en aide. Battre ensuite le dernier Spectrum, confus et désorienté, fut un jeu d'enfant. Ils prirent le temps de regarder les trois Pokémon inconscients en reprenant leur souffle, épuisés par ce combat. Ils voulurent se laisser tomber sur le sol pour se reposer, avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était brûlant. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt en grimaçant.

\- On a… réussi… On les a battus… lâcha Héliatronc, essoufflée.

\- Dépêchons nous de les ARRÊTER !

Ils étaient épuisés, gravement brûlés et en partie empoisonnés, mais profondément heureux. Ils avaient combattu en harmonie, comme de vrais camarades solidaires. C'était la première fois qu'une telle coopération était possible entre eux. D'un accord commun silencieux, ils se réconcilièrent. Ils appelèrent le shérif Magnézone grâce à leur badge, qui vint les chercher et les ramena tous à la Guilde. On commença d'abord par les soigner, puis on les pressa de raconter leur aventure. Les membres de la Guilde furent tous très surpris d'apprendre de quelle façon les Spectrum avaient réussi à berner tout le monde, même des explorateurs expérimentés. Puis Héliatronc fut longuement félicitée pour sa perspicacité, sa persévérance et son courage.

\- Zzzt ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'une apprentie de la Guilde de Grodoudou ! se réjouit le shérif.

\- Oh arrêtez Shérif, vous allez nous faire rougir avec tous ces compliments ! s'exclama Pijako avec une satisfaction non retenue.

Les apprentis de la Guilde le regardèrent de travers.

\- …Ces louages ne s'adressent pas à toi, dis donc… protesta Ecrapince.

Pijako n'entendit par la remarque de son élève, trop euphorique pour cela sans doute. Le shérif s'avança ensuite vers Héliatronc.

\- Voici ta récompense pour ta réussite dans cette mission périlleuse. Zzzt ! Une grosse somme d'argent, et une héliocharpe. Zzzt !

\- Une… Une héliocharpe ?! Mais c'est…

\- Elle ne sert qu'aux Pokémon de ton espèce. Zzzt ! Elle te protègera contre les dégâts de type feu. Zzzt ! Cela peut t'être très utile pour la suite.

\- C'est un trésor d'une grande valeur ! Merci ! Ben mince alors j'en crois pas mes pétales !

Le shérif la remercia une dernière fois, puis il embarqua les trois criminels, qui ne faisaient plus les fiers à présent… Après son départ, ce fut au tour des membres de la Guilde de la féliciter.

\- Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas tout fait toute seule. Si Ramboum n'était pas venu à mon secours par deux fois… Je ne serais pas là pour vous raconter mon aventure.

\- Ramboum ? s'étonna Pijako. Ainsi c'est pour cette raison que tu as déserté ton poste ?! Hum… Dans ce cas tu mérites ta part de récompense. Néanmoins… Le règlement de la Guilde est très strict, tu n'avais pas à partir de ta propre initiative sans prévenir personne. Vous allez vous reposer, vous en avez grandement besoin. Quand vous serez en état de reprendre les missions, Ramboum tu iras chercher des Pommes Parfaites pour la réserve du Maître.

\- Arg…

\- C'est une punition bien légère, estime toi heureux. Cela dit, je suis fier de ton esprit de camaraderie. C'est digne de la Guilde Grodoudou !

[…]

 _Voilà, mon récit s'achève. C'est comme ça que je me suis réconciliée avec Ramboum, et que j'ai fait ma mission la plus importante et la plus difficile de ma carrière d'exploratrice. Après ça, Pijako et le Maître m'ont proposé de passer l'examen de la Guilde. Mais j'ai refusé. Il a l'air très difficile, et je sens que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de voler de mes propres ailes. Et puis… J'ai envie de rester encore un peu à la Guilde. Maintenant que je m'entends avec tout le monde… Je suis chez moi ici, je n'ai pas envie de partir aussi vite. C'est décidé, pour l'instant, je continue mon travail à la Guilde !_

A peine avait-elle refermé son carnet qu'Eoko fit irruption dans leur chambre commune.

\- Hé Héliatronc ! Comme c'est le week-end demain, Lou et Fire ont proposé une veillée. On se raconte des histoires qui font peur dans la chambre des garçons, tu viens ?

\- J'ai fini d'écrire, j'arrive.

\- Dépêches toi, Cradopaud est en train de raconter une histoire vraiment terrifiante !

Elles traversèrent le couloir et passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Leurs camarades se tassèrent pour leur faire une place dans le cercle. Héliatronc croisa le regard de Ramboum et ils se sourient. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, comme pour lui demander pardon de lui avoir parlé si durement et lui avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais partir en exploration avec lui. Il acquiesça, comme si elle avait parlé à haute voix, et comme pour lui présenter des excuses à son tour. Oui, décidément, les membres de la Guilde étaient une seule et grande famille…


	33. Bonus 4: Et Voila l'Equipe Charme !

_Un soir, dans une lointaine contrée orientale, au cœur des vestiges anciens…_

Gravalanch avait exploré toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Il était enfin arrivé au cœur du temple, et le trésor légendaire qu'il abritait serait bientôt à lui. Il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle sur son chemin. Il pénétra dans la dernière salle et s'approcha du coffre qu'elle abritait.

\- Enfin… Le trésor dont tout le monde parle… Je le cherche depuis si longtemps… Il est enfin à ma portée !

Il s'avança, mais au moment où il allait ouvrir le coffre, un éclair de lucidité le frappa.

\- Oups ! Je ferais bien de me méfier ! Il se pourrait bien que les ruines ne s'effondrent au moment où je l'ouvrirai… Bon… Allons-y tout en douceur… Ce trésor… Il est à moi !

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une voix s'empressa de la contredire.

\- Pas si vite !

Gravalanch recula vivement, sur la défensive, et regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Qui a parlé ?

\- Tu arrives trop tard ! Ce trésor est à nous ! Hors de question qu'on te le laisse !

\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

\- Hi hi hi, d'accord ! Attention les yeux !

Gravalanch leva la tête. Autour du coffre se dressait trois statues représentant des Pokémon différents. Elles pivotèrent brusquement sur elles-mêmes en une synchronisation parfaite, et soudain, elles ne furent plus des représentations de pierre, mais de véritables Pokémon.

\- Force !

\- Savoir !

\- Beauté !

Toutes trois prirent la pose, comme pour prendre le temps de savourer leur effet de surprise.

\- Nous sommes l'équipe Charme !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? balbutia Gravalanch.

Sans obtenir de réponse, le pauvre explorateur se retrouva tout à coup dans le noir. Il sentit de rapides mouvements autour de lui, et du bruit. Lorsque la lumière revint, l'équipe Charme s'était envolée, et son précieux trésor aussi. Il poussa un cri de rage, furieux de s'être laissé berner avec une telle facilité. Puis son cri se changea en hurlement paniqué, car comme il l'avait prédit, l'ouverture du coffre avait déclenché un piège, et le temple commençait à s'effondrer sur lui. Pendant ce temps, du haut d'une colline, l'équipe Charme regardait les ruines sombrer pour ne devenir que poussière. Elles rirent en voyant Gravalanch sortir juste à temps du temple, complètement paniqué.

\- Parfait ! s'écria Gardevoir. Net et sans bavure ! Le trésor est à nous !

\- C'était un jeu d'enfant ! renchérit Charmina. On enchaine les victoires !

\- Exact, jamais un seul trésor ne nous a échappé ! ajouta Lockpin.

\- L'équipe Charme peut se vanter d'un taux de réussite de 100% !

\- Continuons comme ça !

 _L'équipe Charme était extrêmement célèbre. Pas seulement pour leur Grade Maître et leurs prouesses, mais aussi pour leur talent incroyable à dénicher des trésors. Elles avaient l'admiration de tous. Cependant, cette histoire se déroule un peu plus tôt, avant que ces trois demoiselles ne se forgent une réputation…_

\- Ça fait un bon moment qu'on marche, on est bientôt arrivées ?

\- Encore un petit effort Charmina ! D'après mes recherches, une fois que nous aurons traversé cette jungle, il y aura la Carrière Rocher…

\- Mais c'est encore très loin ! Et j'ai mal aux pieds ! On ne peut pas faire une pause ?

Lockpin et Gardevoir soupirèrent. Charmina était une bonne exploratrice, mais elle avait le sang chaud et n'était pas patiente. Heureusement, elles savaient trouver les mots pour la calmer.

\- Mais tout au fond, on dit qu'il y a un trésor légendaire ! Il parait qu'il est si éblouissant qu'aucun mot ne suffirait à le décrire ! l'encouragea Lockpin.

\- Ça mérite bien de faire un petit effort non ? ajouta Gardevoir.

Charmina sembla méditer ces paroles, puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

\- Bon c'est vrai… J'espère qu'on aura traversé cette jungle au plus vite ! J'ai hâte de voir ce fameux trésor !

\- Excusez-moi…

Les trois chasseuses de trésors se retournèrent pour voir à qui appartenait la petite voix timide qui leur avait parlé. Elles découvrirent un charmant Pokémon exotique, avec une jupe de feuilles et des fleurs sur la tête. Il avait cependant un visage légèrement étrange.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Gardevoir.

\- Je m'appelle Joliflor, je vis dans cette jungle. Je vous ai entendu discuter… Si vous parliez du trésor de la Carrière Rocher, vous feriez mieux d'abandonner.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'emporta Charmina.

\- Bien des explorateurs ont tenté de s'en emparer… Mais aucune n'a jamais réussi. Toutes sont rentrées bredouilles. D'ailleurs, nous autres habitants de la région, nous ne l'avons jamais vu. Si bien qu'à force, nous avons fini par croire qu'il n'existe pas. Ce ne serait pas la première fausse rumeur à circuler. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous plutôt que de perdre votre temps.

\- Hi hi hi ! Merci Joliflor, mais nous n'allons pas abandonner si facilement ! rit Lockpin.

\- Ce que tu dis rend le défi d'autant plus intéressant ! s'enthousiasma Gardevoir.

\- Nous recherchons uniquement les trésors les plus difficiles à trouver et dont l'existence est douteuse, exactement comme celui-là ! expliqua Charmina avec fierté.

\- Aucun des trésors sur lequel nous avons jeté notre dévolu ne nous a jamais échappé ! se vanta Gardevoir.

\- Comme vous voulez… soupira Joliflor. Mais je vous aurais prévenues ! Bonne chance quand même !

Joliflor s'éloigna, et l'équipe Charme fit une pause, au moins pour ne plus entendre Charmina se plaindre. Elles en profitèrent pour essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un trésor d'une telle beauté. Lorsque la combattante fut disposée, l'équipe put se remettre en marche. La Jungle Méridionale était exotique et étouffante de verdure. Les arbres étaient hauts, les herbes aussi, et des centaines de fleurs colorées parcouraient leur chemin. C'était très agréable de marcher sur une végétation aussi épaisse. On aurait pu s'allonger et s'endormir sur le sol moelleux. Elles croisèrent beaucoup de Pokémon qui vivaient dans la région, dont beaucoup de Capumain qui faisaient des cabrioles dans les arbres. En revanche, la végétation faisait de la jungle un véritable labyrinthe. On ne voyait pas où on allait, et les endroits se ressemblaient beaucoup. Lockpin songea qu'elles verraient beaucoup mieux du haut des arbres, mais elle ne vit pas comment grimper, les arbres n'ayant pas de branches basses. Elle fut donc contrainte de continuer sa progression au sol. De nombreuses baies tombées des arbres gisaient sur le sol, et les exploratrices les ramassèrent, sachant que cela leur serait surement très utile pour leur aventure. Elles passèrent devant une ruche, et tous les Apitrini s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour admirer leur beauté. Cependant la reine de la ruche, Apireine, se chargea de les rappeler sèchement à l'ordre avant de jeter un regard meurtrier aux trois demoiselles. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout que ses ouvriers admirent une autre beauté qu'elle. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infiniment long, à Charmina parce qu'elle avait mal aux pattes, et à ses coéquipières car elles devaient supporter ses geignardises, elles finirent par sortir de la jungle.

\- On est enfin sorties ! s'exclama Charmina.

\- C'est pas trop tôt… soupira Gardevoir.

\- Hum… Cela veut donc dire que la Carrière Rocher doit être droit devant ! s'exclama Lockpin avec enthousiasme. Nous allons donc…

Elle s'interrompit entendant un bruit qu'elle ne put identifier.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Oui, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Elles tendirent l'oreille, et le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Tiens, ça recommence !

\- Allons voir ce que c'est !

Elles s'avancèrent un peu sur le chemin et ne tardèrent pas à voir une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Elles se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle pour lui porter secours.

\- Oh ! Par les légendaires, il y a quelqu'un évanoui !

\- Vous nous entendez ? Vous allez bien ?

Elles eurent beau tenter de réveiller le mystérieux Pokémon, il se tenait parfaitement immobile.

\- Oh non… souffla Charmina, horrifiée. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Est-ce qu'il est…?

Elles commencèrent à s'affoler quand le bruit qu'elles avaient déjà entendu un peu plus tôt retentit à nouveau. Plusieurs fois. Elles furent d'abord surprises en constatant qu'il venait du Pokémon à terre, puis infiniment soulagées en comprenant que c'était son ventre qui gargouillait.

\- Oh… Il est juste tombé d'initiation… soupira Charmina, rassurée.

\- Donne-lui une pomme parfaite, il ira mieux. proposa Gardevoir.

Charmina s'exécuta, et plaça une pomme parfaite près du visage du Pokémon évanoui. Celui-ci frémit en sentant le parfum parfaitement équilibré de la pomme, sucré à souhait et légèrement acidulé. Il bondit soudainement sur ses pieds, faisant vivement sursauter l'équipe Charme.

\- Je le savais ! C'est une pomme parfaite ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur la pomme et la dévora en quelques secondes à peine avec une voracité peu commune. Lockpin songea qu'il devait vraiment être affamé car elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi vite. Une fois rassasié, le Pokémon leur adressa un immense sourire.

\- Youpi ! Merci beaucoup ! C'était délicieux ! Amies de moi ! Les pommes parfaites, c'est mon met préféré ! Tililiti !

\- Euh… Eh bien… Il n'y a pas de quoi… dit Lockpin, un peu déconcertée. Si tu les aimes à ce point j'en ai une autre.

Les yeux du Pokémon s'agrandirent et son sourire s'élargit encore, illuminant son visage. Mais lorsque Lockpin la lui donna, au lieu de la manger comme la première, il la fit rouler et rebondir sur sa tête, jouant avec comme si c'était un ballon.

\- Merci ! Amies de moi ! Youpla !

Bien qu'un peu désorientée par son comportement, Gardevoir fit les présentations.

\- Je suis Gardevoir. Voici Lockpin, et Charmina. Nous sommes les chasseuses de trésors de l'équipe Charme. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Je m'appelle Grodoudou ! Je suis le premier apprenti de l'explorateur Armaldo !

\- Enchantée.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un explorateur qui s'appelait Armaldo… dit Lockpin en réfléchissant.

\- Mais si tu es un explorateur… Alors toi aussi tu recherches le trésor de la Carrière Rocher ? demanda Gardevoir.

\- Ah non ! Le trésor est à nous ! s'énerva Charmina. Nous mettrons la main dessus les premières !

\- Quel trésor ? Je faisais juste une petite balade dans le coin, c'est tout. Et soudain on m'a volé mon sac de nourriture… J'étais affamé et à bout de forces… Et j'ai fini par m'évanouir ici, voilà ! déclara Grodoudou comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

\- Euh… Si tu le dis…

\- Quel étrange explorateur…

\- Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, remettons nous en route ! s'exclama Lockpin pour secouer un peu ses coéquipières. Au revoir Grodoudou ! Fait attention à toi.

\- Encore merci ! Amies de moi !

Elles reprirent la route tout en discutant de leur étrange rencontre, et elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la Carrière Rocher. Cependant de nombreux Pokémon étaient déjà présents.

\- Mince ! Ce sont tous des explorateurs vous croyez ? demanda Charmina.

\- C'est certain. On est pas les seules à chercher ce fameux trésor… soupira Gardevoir.

L'un des explorateurs, un Insolourdo se retourna à leur approche.

\- Waouh ! Quels canons ! s'écria-t-il, ébahi.

Tous les autres Pokémon se retournèrent afin de voir de qui parlait leur camarade.

\- Oh… Mesdames, vous êtes une équipe d'exploration vous aussi ? demanda un Maganon.

\- Vous semblez bien trop… délicates pour ça. dit un Démolosse d'un air dédaigneux. Les filles ne sont pas de taille, vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ?! s'énerva Charmina.

\- Hi hi hi, les apparences sont trompeuses ! répliqua Lockpin avec son sang-froid habituel.

Insolourdo continuait de les admirer, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Qu'en est-il du trésor ? interrogea Gardevoir.

\- Pour l'instant personne n'a encore réussi à le localiser. l'informa Maganon.

\- On en est toujours à la case départ. Grogna Démolosse.

\- On raconte qu'il y a un incroyable labyrinthe là dedans. C'est très difficile de s'y retrouver. expliqua un Fouinette.

Gardevoir observa le Pokémon qui venait de parler. Il avait des traits assez étranges lui aussi. Elle songea que c'était certainement un Pokémon de la région et qu'ils devaient tous avoir cette expression particulière. Elle fut très heureuse de ne pas être née ici et compatit à leur égard en se disant qu'il n'avait pas de chance d'avoir aussi peu de classe.

\- Vous devriez quand même pouvoir arriver à mi-chemin. dit Maganon. Mais après le passage intermédiaire… C'est une autre paire de manche.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? s'enquit Gardevoir.

\- C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure, on revient toujours à la case départ, quel que soit le chemin que l'on prend. Tout le monde est bloqué à cet endroit… ronchonna Démolosse.

\- On a beau essayer encore et encore… C'est toujours la même chose… soupira Fouinette. On ne peut pas aller plus loin. Alors on s'est réunis tous ici pour discuter.

\- Il y a forcément une solution à cette énigme… Mais impossible de trouver le trésor sans avoir résolu ce casse tête d'abord. Observa Cacturne.

\- C'est ce que nous a dit Joliflor tout à l'heure… dit Gardevoir en se tournant vers ses coéquipières. Décidément on dirait que ce trésor est vraiment bien caché…

\- En effet, mais ce genre de trésor est encore plus gratifiant quand on le trouve ! répliqua Lockpin avec enthousiasme.

Les trois exploratrices échangèrent un sourire complice. Elles étaient bien décidées à mettre la main sur ce trésor, et rien ne les découragerait !

\- Hé vous là bas ! Laissez tous tomber, le trésor est à nous ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un.

C'était une voix féminine et plein d'autorité. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Tous sauf l'équipe Charme eurent un mouvement de recul en les apercevant.

\- Seule l'équipe DDA est capable de mettre la main sur un trésor pareil ! déclara la voix.

\- L'équipe DDA ?! Cette bande de voleurs à la réputation exécrable est là ? gémit Insolourdo, visiblement peu ravi par cette nouvelle.

\- Parfaitement ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre une raclée, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir !

\- Hé, qu'est ce qui leur prend ? s'étonna Charmina en se tournant vers le groupe d'explorateurs effrayés.

\- Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de l'équipe DDA ?! s'écria Démolosse d'un air consterné.

\- C'est une bande de voleurs à la cruauté sans bornes… expliqua Cacturne. A droite, c'est Drascore. Il attaque avec ses griffes acérées et ses crocs redoutables. A gauche, c'est Arbok. Il est extrêmement agressif. Et au milieu, c'est Dimoret, la chef. On dit qu'elle est dotée d'une force colossale… Elle ne lâche jamais prise.

\- Cette équipe est célèbre pour son comportement détestable. A ce qu'on dit, tous les Pokémon qui ont eu le malheur de les croiser au coin d'un donjon y ont laissé tous leurs biens… lâcha Maganon d'un ton amer.

\- Hé ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Dame Dimoret vous as dit de déguerpir ! s'impatienta Drascore.

\- Ça fait ssssi longtemps que je n'ai écrasé perssssonne… Par qui vais-je commensssser… siffla Arbok, semblant se délecter de la situation.

Tous échangèrent des regards apeurés, et Insolourdo se mit à trembler. Puis ils prirent tous la fuite en évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de l'équipe DDA. Lockpin et ses compagnes les regarda avec stupéfaction. Cette équipe devait vraiment être redoutable pour inspirer autant de peur…

\- Ha ha ! Quelle bande de lâches ! ricana Drascore en voyant ses victimes détaler.

\- Mais les mignonnes ssssont toujours là… constata Arbok.

\- Ben alors vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Oh ! Je ssssaisis ! Elles nous admirent !

\- Pfff ! Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez ? répliqua Charmina d'un air dégouté.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Comme si on avait la moindre envie d'admirer des Pokémon aussi ignobles que vous… approuva Gardevoir.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas effrayant… Franchement c'est pitoyable. lâcha Lockpin.

Furieux, les deux Pokémon poison se jetèrent sur les exploratrices, dard, griffes et crocs en avant. Mais elles renvoyèrent leur attaque et les repoussèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Devant leur mine surprise, elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est tout ? Je vous croyais plus fort que ça ! se moqua Gardevoir.

\- Drasssscore ! On va leur faire voir ! cracha Arbok, furieux.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à attaquer de nouveau, mais Dimoret leva une patte pour les en empêcher.

\- Arrêtez.

Elle n'avait même pas haussé le ton, mais ses compagnons obéirent immédiatement sans discuter. Elle s'avança vers l'équipe Charme, qui se mit en position de combat. Cependant elle se contenta de passer à côté d'elles sans leur prêter attention. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la grotte et s'adressa à elles sans même se retourner.

\- Vous… L'équipe DDA est désormais votre ennemie… Faites des excuses, c'est votre dernière chance de vous rattraper.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! s'indigna Lockpin.

\- Très bien… C'est vous qui avez décidé. Tant pis pour vous. Arbok ! Drascore ! En route !

Les deux acolytes obéirent, non sans proliférer quelques menaces à l'attention de l'équipe Charme au passage. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus dans la grotte, les trois amis levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Ridicules ! Ils se contentent de menacer, mais ce sont des incapables !

\- Je suis bien d'accord, ils sont pathétiques ! Allons y aussi avant qu'ils ne nous volent le trésor !

\- Excusez-moi…

Elles se retournèrent et découvrirent Fouinette qui sortait des fourrés.

\- Oh, Fouinette ! Tu ne t'es pas enfui ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je m'étais caché pour observer la scène… Je n'avais jamais vu personne tenir tête à l'équipe DDA de cette façon… Je n'en reviens pas ! Et maintenant que j'ai vu ça… Je sais que vous êtes dignes de confiance. Alors… J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'équipe DDA mérite une bonne correction. Pour tout vous dire, je formais une équipe d'exploration autrefois avec des amis à moi… Mais… Pendant une aventure, l'équipe DDA s'en est pris à nous… Et mes amis ont été gravement blessés.

\- Quoi ?! Les monstres ! s'emporta Gardevoir.

\- Depuis ce jour là… Ils ont peur de retourner en exploration… Ils passent leur vie à trembler… Et ils refusent catégoriquement de retourner en exploration avec moi…

Fouinette commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux. L'équipe Charme fut émue par le désarroi du petit Pokémon, et profondément révoltée par l'équipe DDA. Elles commencèrent à parler toutes en même temps, pestant contre ces ignobles Pokémon.

\- C'est révoltant !

\- S'en prendre ainsi aux Pokémon et les blesser gravement…

\- Et les traumatiser au point qu'ils ne veuillent plus jamais explorer… En tant qu'exploratrices, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces brutes s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Nous compatissons Fouinette. Si jamais ces misérables se retrouvent sur notre chemin, nous leur donneront la leçon qu'ils méritent. Nous vengerons tes amis !

\- M-Merci de tout cœur ! dit Fouinette en reniflant.

Plus motivées que jamais, autant par l'idée de trouver le trésor légendaire que par celle de rendre justice à un Pokémon en détresse, les chasseuses de trésor se mirent en route. A l'intérieur de la grotte, il n'y avait que des rochers, et le sol était sableux. L'exploration n'avait rien de passionnant. Le chemin se séparait parfois en plusieurs branches, mais l'une des deux se finissait toujours en cul-de-sac. L'équipe Charme en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée à l'énigme dont on leur avait parlé. Elles avaient hâte d'y arriver et de voir si ces rumeurs se révélaient vraies. Une partie d'elles pensaient que les Pokémon qu'elles avaient rencontrés n'étaient tout simplement pas très doués pour l'exploration, et qu'elle réussirait cette épreuve sans difficulté. Petit à petit, la couleur sable de la grotte évolua vers la couleur cuivre. Les exploratrices s'arrêtèrent dans un large couloir pour faire une pause.

\- Ça fait un bon moment qu'on marche… Vous croyez qu'on est dans la bonne direction ? demanda Charmina.

\- Je pense que oui… dit Gardevoir en réfléchissant. A chaque fois que le chemin s'est séparé, on s'est retrouvé dans un cul-de-sac, et le deuxième chemin était celui permettait de progresser… Je ne crois pas qu'on ait pu se perdre…

\- Oh non… Si même Gardevoir n'est pas sûre, c'est qu'on est perdues ! se lamenta Charmina.

\- Du calme, mesdemoiselles ! les interrompit Lockpin. Il est possible qu'on se soit perdues sans s'en rendre compte. Mais dites vous bien que nous ne sommes pas les seules à qui c'est arrivé, et puis nous finirons bien par retrouver notre chemin ! Nous sortirons de cette épreuve haut la patte !

\- Bien dit Lockpin !

Mais leur démonstration de joie fut interrompue par une voix grave, rauque, et visiblement très mécontente, qui résonna dans la galerie.

\- Vous là ! Ceci est mon territoire ! Comment osez-vous y pénétrer ?!

\- Ah bon ? On était pas au courant. dit simplement Lockpin.

\- Gwahaha ! Pas au courant… Puisque c'est ainsi… Je vais vous l'apprendre ce qui arrive aux intrus qui ont l'audace de pénétrer dans mon repaire !

Les murs autour d'elles s'effondrèrent en partie et de nombreux Galegon en sortirent, ainsi qu'un énorme Galeking furieux.

\- Du calme ! s'écria Lockpin. Désolées d'avoir empiété sur votre territoire, on ne savait pas… Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu prématuré de nous attaquer comme ça, sans écouter nos explications ?

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal… ajouta Gardevoir. Et nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous battre.

\- Sauf si tu insistes, dans ce cas tu ne nous laisse pas le choix ! s'écria Charmina. En garde !

Lockpin et Gardevoir soupirèrent. Charmina était si vindicative ! Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de se battre et s'échauffait rapidement. N'ayant plus le choix, elles se préparèrent au combat.

Galeking rugit et les chargea. Elles esquivèrent rapidement, mais tous les Galegon leur foncèrent dessus à leur tour. Elles avaient beau être rapides, il leur fallait les neutraliser rapidement. Elles avaient du mal à se battre. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, et ils ne leur laissaient pas un instant de répit. Charmina entama une danse pour plonger l'un de ses adversaires dans la confusion. Cela fonctionna, car il commença bientôt à avoir les yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il se mit ensuite à charger ses propres alliés. Gardevoir utilisa son attaque reflet afin de se dédoubler, et ainsi impressionner le groupe de Pokémon acier. Après un instant d'hésitation, ils chargèrent, mais passèrent à travers les illusions crées. Gardevoir ne les laissa pas se remettre de leur surprise et envoya une puissante onde psychique vers eux. De son côté, Lockpin bondissait dans tous les sens afin d'épuiser un Galegon qui la chargeait inlassablement. Se retrouvant le dos à la paroi rocheuse, elle fit mine d'être épuisée. Son adversaire racla le sol de sa patte, puis s'élança. Au dernier moment, Lockpin bondit dans les airs, et Galegon s'assomma tout seul en se heurtant contre le mur. Elle eut à peine le temps de sourire, car elle se retrouva face à Galeking. Celui-ci lui porta un coup violent et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Elle se remit bien vite sur pied, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire transpercer par les cornes du Pokémon acier. Elle jeta un œil à ses amies, mais celles-ci étaient bien trop occupées avec le reste de leurs adversaires. Elle devrait donc l'affronter seule. Elle s'élança avec grâce et lui porta un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, mais cela ne sembla pas l'ébranler. Il eut un sourire mauvais et l'attaqua à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut incroyablement long, Lockpin vit ses amies se poster à ses côtés. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que le reste du groupe avait été décimé. Toutes trois échangèrent un sourire, puis elles bondirent ensemble. Ce fut au tour de Galeking d'être attaqué sans le moindre répit, seul contre plusieurs. Il se défendit vaillamment durant de longues minutes, mais le combat finit par prendre fin, et le dernier de leur adversaire s'effondra. En voyant leur chef vaincu, les Galegon prirent la fuite, et Galeking ne tarda pas à faire de même. Soulagées, les exploratrices s'accordèrent un moment de répit.

\- Dis donc ils étaient coriaces ceux là… Mais ils n'auraient pas du nous sous estimer ! lança fièrement Charmina.

\- Au moins on ne risque plus d'être interrompues maintenant. dit Lockpin en hochant la tête. On peut reprendre la route.

Elles se remirent en chemin, tout en avalant quelques baies afin de recouvrer leurs forces. Mais un peu plus loin, un nouveau problème se dressa sur leur route. La grotte ne comportait plus un seul chemin, mais deux, bien distincts. Il ne s'agissait plus des petits passages alternatifs qu'elles avaient trouvés auparavant. Ici, le chemin se divisait clairement, et aucun indice ne permettait de savoir lequel il fallait emprunter. Les trois exploratrices s'arrêtèrent un instant pour y réfléchir.

\- A première vue elles ont l'air strictement identiques… Comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? demanda Charmina.

\- Je pense que le seul moyen de le savoir est d'essayer l'une des deux routes. dit Gardevoir. Si ce n'est pas la bonne, nous finirons par le savoir. Ce sera probablement un cul-de-sac, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à revenir sur nos pas.

\- Bien dit ! s'exclama Lockpin. Choisissez celle que vous préférez !

\- Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit la bonne, car je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette sale équipe DDA nous dépasser ! s'échauffa Charmina.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient devant nous. Ils aurait d'abord dû affronter Galeking et ses sbires, et nous n'aurions pas eu à le faire. déclara Gardevoir en toute logique.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Commençons par la route de gauche.

Ainsi l'équipe Charme se remit en marche. Le chemin était laborieux. Tout droit, sans le moindre Pokémon sur leur route, sans aucun chemin alternatif. Elles marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'elles aperçurent ce qui semblait être la fin de la galerie, alors que le chemin s'élargissait.

\- Je crois que c'est la sortie ! On touche au but !

\- Victoire ! Le trésor sera pour nous ! Hé hé, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça…

Mais Charmina perdit son sourire lorsqu'elles atteignirent le bout du tunnel, et elles poussèrent toutes une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant les lieux. Elles se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la même galerie dont elles venaient, celle qui se divisait en deux chemins. De plus, elles étaient revenues par la galerie de gauche qu'elles avaient emprunté, comme si elles avaient fait demi-tour pour revenir sur les pas.

\- Mais… C'est impossible ! s'écria Charmina. Nous avons pourtant suivi le chemin ! Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, nous n'avons pas pu nous perdre !

\- Peut être… Que le chemin formait une boucle qui revenait au point de départ ? supposa Gardevoir.

\- Non, on s'en serait aperçu. Et puis le chemin ne tournait pas, c'est impossible.

\- Peu importe, voyons le bon côté des choses ! positiva Lockpin. Maintenant nous savons que le bon chemin était celui de droite ! Nous ne pouvons plus nous tromper !

Le cœur joyeux, elles se remirent en chemin. Elles dansaient plus qu'elles ne marchaient, car elles savaient qu'elles touchaient au but. Elles avaient hâte de voir enfin ce fameux trésor dont parlait la légende, et de voir la tête de l'équipe DDA lorsqu'elle s'apercevrait qu'elles avaient trouvé cette petite merveille en premier. Comme pour la galerie de gauche, le chemin était unique et droit, mais il était plus long. Cependant elles aperçurent bientôt une lumière. Sûres et certaines que c'était la sortie, elles se précipitèrent. Mais leur déception fut grande en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient encore revenues à leur point de départ.

\- Quoi ?! Encore ?! Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?! s'emporta Charmina.

\- Je crois bien qu'il faut résoudre une sorte d'énigme… avança Gardevoir.

\- Les autres nous avaient parlé de cette difficulté à l'entrée de la grotte. Vous vous souvenez ? Ils disaient que peu importe ce que l'on faisait, on revenait toujours au même endroit. On dirait bien que nous y sommes à notre tour. Gardevoir, tu es la plus intelligente de nous trois. Tu as une idée ? demanda Lockpin.

\- Non… Je t'avoue que je suis complètement perdue.

\- Mince… Si même Gardevoir donne sa langue à Miaouss, on n'a aucune chance d'y arriver… se découragea Charmina.

\- Ne désespérons pas mesdemoiselles ! les reprit Lockpin. Nous avons affronté pire que ça ! Il suffit de réfléchir calmement et de se concentrer ! Nous réussirons cette épreuve haut la patte !

\- Héééé ! Attends-moi !

Les exploratrices tournèrent la tête vers la voix qui avait retentit dans la galerie. Elles virent alors une pomme rouler à leurs pieds, et juste derrière, une énorme boule rose lui courrait après.

\- Youpla, je t'ai enfin attrapée ! Ma précieuse pomme parfaite !

\- Grodoudou ? s'étonna Gardevoir.

Celui-ci sembla revenir à lui lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il se retourna et découvrit l'équipe Charme. Son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

\- Oh ! Amies de moi ! Youpla !

\- Que fais-tu ici Grodoudou ? interrogea Lockpin.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu cherches le trésor toi aussi ? demanda Charmina avec méfiance.

\- Quel trésor ? Jamais entendu parler. répliqua Grodoudou en chantonnant. Ma pomme parfaite s'était échappée, alors je me sis lancé à sa poursuite. Elle a roulé, roulé, roulé… Et je me suis retrouvé ici. C'est tout !

Il se mit à jouer joyeusement avec sa pomme, comme il l'avait fait dans la jungle. Les exploratrices échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce personnage était toujours aussi étrange.

\- Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- On est coincées ici. lui expliqua Gardevoir. Tu vois ces deux passages ? Peu importe celui que l'on prend, on finit toujours par revenir ici.

\- Apparemment c'est une sorte d'énigme… Tu as une idée Grodoudou ? demanda Lockpin avec espoir.

Grodoudou sembla réfléchir intensément pendant un instant, puis il se remit à jouer avec sa pomme en chantant comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

\- Hé ! Dis le si tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'on te raconte ! s'énerva Charmina.

\- Si tu as un plan on adorerait que tu nous le fasses partager… soupira Gardevoir.

\- Il va falloir s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, je le crains. se résigna Lockpin.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait nous aider ! Il n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit ! grommela Charmina.

\- C'est pas vrai. Je suis tout ouïe. Répliqua Grodoudou en souriant.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé. Alors ce serait impoli de ma part de ne pas vous écouter. C'est vraiment une énigme du tonnerre ! Deux entrées qui ne mènent nulle part… Et pas d'autre chemin… J'abandonne !

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'y réfléchir, et cela ne semblait pas le gêner beaucoup de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Tout semblait lui passer totalement au dessus de la tête.

\- Arg… Tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup là… se désola Charmina.

\- Cependant… Je me demande s'il n'existe pas un autre chemin que ces deux là. lâcha Grodoudou.

\- Comment ça ? Tu penses qu'il existe un autre passage ? demanda Gardevoir d'un air intéressé.

Grodoudou ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa précieuse pomme parfaite lui échappa des pattes, tomba au sol et se remit à rouler. Cependant au lieu de rebondir contre le mur, elle passa à travers, et celui-ci se brouilla pendant un court instant, comme la surface de l'eau qui se trouble quand on la touche. Grodoudou poussa un cri de panique et se jeta à sa suite sans réfléchir, passant lui aussi à travers le mur, qui émit une lueur étrange sur son passage.

\- Que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? bégaya Lockpin, abasourdie.

\- Grodoudou… ! Il est passé à travers la paroi ! Il a disparu ! s'écria Charmina d'air un stupéfait.

\- Mais alors… Ça veut dire que… Ce mur… Est un passage secret ! déduisit Gardevoir, son visage s'illuminant à cette révélation.

Elles échangèrent des regards complices.

\- On a trouvé ! On a résolu l'énigme !

\- Qu'attendons-nous ? Dépêchons nous !

Lockpin s'avança vers la paroi. Elle tendit la patte pour la toucher, mais à la place, elle passa au travers, tandis que le mur émettait une lueur. Elle fit un pas et le traversa complètement. Elle eut l'impression de passer à travers un voile d'eau, et ne rencontra aucune surface solide. Ses deux amies la rejoignirent, et elles découvrirent ensemble une immense salle souterraine tout en calcaire. Des petits points d'eau se trouvaient ici et là, et des énormes stalactites de calcaire pendaient du plafond, rejoignant les stalagmites qui grandissaient au sol. Les trois exploratrices s'émerveillèrent un long moment devant la beauté de l'endroit.

\- Le mur était bien un passage secret… murmura Gardevoir. Il cachait cette caverne de calcaire…

\- Je ne vois pas Grodoudou, où est-il ? demanda Lockpin en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Il a dû poursuivre sa route. On devrait faire la même chose ! Maintenant qu'on a enfin résolu l'énigme, on peut progresser ! Le trésor est à nous ! s'enthousiasma Charmina.

Lockpin et Gardevoir sourient. Charmina était pressée et impatiente, mais elle avait raison. Il n'y aurait probablement plus aucun obstacle sur leur route. La victoire était à portée de main. Elles s'aventurèrent dans la caverne en admirant le paysage. Tout en marchant, elles débattirent pour essayer de deviner ce que pouvait bien être ce fameux trésor, à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Leurs voix se répercutaient en écho contre les parois, provoquant des vibrations dans l'eau. Il faisait plutôt froid et humide, et seule Lockpin n'en souffrait pas, grâce à son petit manteau de fourrure. Elle n'appréciait cependant pas que des gouttes d'eau gelées lui tombent sur le museau. Après une longue marche, elles finirent par déboucher sur une grande salle haute de plafond. Et tout au fond de cette salle, se trouvait un énorme coffre.

\- Les filles… Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

\- C'est le trésor ! On a réussi ! Il est à nous !

Les trois amies se précipitèrent auprès du coffre et le contemplèrent, admiratives.

\- Il est énorme ! Il est aussi gros que nous !

\- Vous vous rendez compte… Le légendaire trésor… Est juste devant nous… Nous allons enfin savoir…

\- Lockpin, ouvrons le vite ! Je meurs d'impatience !

\- D'accord. Voyons quelle merveille va s'offrir à nos yeux…

Lockpin caressa un instant le coffre du bout des doigts, puis elle souleva doucement le couvercle. Celui-ci émit aussitôt une lumière aveuglante. Les trois exploratrices écarquillèrent les yeux, ne tenant plus en place. Lorsque la lumière diminua, elles purent enfin se pencher sur l'intérieur du coffre pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

\- Il est v-vide ?!

\- Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur !

Elles tâtonnèrent désespérément le fond du coffre à la recherche de la moindre richesse, mais elles durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un trésor dans cette salle.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Quelqu'un l'aurait-il déjà pris ?

\- C'est impossible ! On le saurait !

\- A moins que ce ne soit…

\- VOUS !

Lockpin se retourna pour se retrouver face aux coupables auxquels elle songeait justement. L'équipe DDA.

\- Ne faites pas un geste de plus ! s'écria Dimoret. Le trésor est à nous !

Elle s'arrêta soudain en apercevant le coffre grand ouvert, et vide de surcroit.

\- Le trésor ! Vous vous en êtes déjà emparé ?! s'échauffa Drascore.

\- Pff… Il semblerait que l'on arrive trop tard… lâcha Dimoret.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. dit Lockpin. Nous ne l'avons pas pris. Quand nous avons ouvert ce coffre, il était déjà vide. Je pensais justement que c'était vous qui étiez passé avant nous… Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Menssssonges ! Tricheuses ! siffla Arbok.

\- Nous disons la vérité ! insista Gardevoir.

\- Pff… Vous auriez pu trouver mieux comme excuse. cracha Dimoret. Mentir de la sorte n'est pas digne d'une équipe d'exploration !

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! s'énerva Charmina, voyant aussitôt rouge. C'est vous qui parlez d'honneur alors que vous n'en avez aucun ?!

\- La ferme ! Puisque c'est comme ça, nous allons récupérer ce trésor ! Battez-vous !

\- Oh mais avez joie ! Vous allez prendre la raclée de votre vie !

C'en était trop pour l'équipe Charme, qui ne tolérait pas l'attitude de l'équipe DDA. Ils les avaient accusées injustement, insultées, et par-dessus tout, elles avaient promis à Fouinette de le venger, lui et son équipe d'exploration. Le combat s'engagea férocement. Dimoret et ses sbires étaient forts, mais l'équipe Charme avait la rage de vaincre, la rage de rendre justice. Le combat fut violent, mais assez bref. En deux temps trois mouvements, elles arrachèrent la victoire à leurs adversaires. Lockpin put lire la haine et l'humiliation sur le visage de Dimoret. Elle leva le menton d'un air fier, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

\- Arg… Elles sont redoutables… gémit Drascore.

\- Alors c'est comme ça… grinça Dimoret entre ses dents. On s'est laissé surprendre, mais ça n'arrivera plus ! Relevez-vous les gars ! On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable !

Les trois amies se mirent en position de combat, prêtes à livrer un nouveau combat. Elles avaient encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, et elles les vaincraient autant de fois qu'ils se relèveraient. Les adversaires se firent face, puis s'élancèrent à nouveau, mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan.

\- TA-DAAAAAA !

Grodoudou sortit de nulle part et s'interposa entre les deux équipes déchainées, qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

\- Quoi ?! C'est qui celui là ?! s'écria Drascore.

\- Grodoudou ? s'étonna Gardevoir.

\- Quoi ?! C'est lui Grodoudou ? Le fameux explorateur qui s'est fait un nom en un éclair malgré son jeune âge ? Le surdoué de l'exploration, c'est lui ? s'écria Dimoret, estomaquée.

\- Arrêtez tous de vous battre ! s'exclama Grodoudou.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu sais qui ils sont Grodoudou ? Ce sont des moins que rien ! Ils méritent une leçon ! cria Charmina, dont l'envie de se battre la démangeait.

\- Peut être… Mais la violence ne mène à rien. Et puis…

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- On vous a tendu un piège pour que vous vous battiez.

\- Pardon ?!

\- On nous a dressé les uns contre les autres ?

\- Mais qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Celui qui a mis au point tout ce scénario… Est le gardien de cet endroit. expliqua Grodoudou. Ses motivations me sont inconnues mais… Il voulait vous amener à vous battre. Je pense qu'en provoquant le combat, il espérait détourner votre attention de quelque chose et vous le cacher à tout prix. Je pense qu'il voulait juste protéger le trésor.

\- Le trésor ? Mais le coffre est vide ! protesta Gardevoir.

\- Tout ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sur. Vous n'aurez jamais la réponse à tout ça si vous ne posez pas la question. dit simplement Grodoudou.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les Pokémon présents, Grodoudou s'avança jusqu'au coffre et s'adressa directement à lui.

\- Hé oui ! Tu as écouté tout ce que nous avons dit n'est ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il parle au coffre ? s'interrogea Dimoret, les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors, c'est quoi la vérité ? Dis-moi ! Ne sois pas timide ! insista Grodoudou en souriant au coffre.

Il y eut un silence total, et Lockpin se demanda s'il fallait rire ou non. Soudain, le coffre se mit à s'agiter violemment, faisant sursauter tout le monde, puis à se transformer. Il se déforma et sembla fondre comme du liquide avant se changer une chose informe et étrange, qui se mit bientôt à briller. Après toutes ces transformations plus étranges les unes que les autres, le coffre prit finalement l'apparence d'un être rose sans réelle forme précise, mais avec un visage.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est un Pokémon ?

\- Je vous présente Métamorph. Déclara Grodoudou. C'est un Pokémon qui a la capacité de se transformer à loisir pour prendre l'apparence qu'il souhaite.

\- Alors tu as utilisé ton pouvoir pour te changer en coffre au trésor ? devina Lockpin.

\- C'est exact… avoua Métamorph.

\- Quand on m'a volé toutes mes provisions dans la Jungle Méridionale, c'était toi n'est ce pas ? continua Grodoudou.

\- Oui, c'était moi… Je te présente mes excuses… A vous aussi équipe Charme. Je vous ai dupé maintes fois. dit Métamorph d'un air désolé.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Comme l'a dit Grodoudou, je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence… Même celle d'un Pokémon.

\- Oh attends… Je commence à comprendre… dit Lockpin. Le Joliflor qui a tenté de nous dissuader d'explorer la Jungle Méridionale, c'était toi ?

\- Oui… Et ce n'est pas tout… J'ai pris la forme d'un Fouinette aussi. Pour vous amener à vous battre contre l'équipe DDA… Je suis désolé de vous avoir manipulés comme ça…

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? interrogea Gardevoir.

\- Parce que… Je voulais protéger cet endroit à tout prix.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial ici que tu veuilles protéger ?

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Tous les Pokémon présents échangèrent des coups d'œil perdus, mais ils finirent par suivre le petit Métamorph. Celui-ci les mena alors dans une salle beaucoup plus petite, avec plus de points d'eau, et elle était illuminée par une lueur. Il se retourna pour les laisser découvrir la source de la lumière.

\- Voilà… C'est ici. C'est ça que je cherche à protéger.

Tous furent éblouis et apaisés par cette étrange lumière que l'objet diffusait. C'était la plus belle chose qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Un véritable trésor.

\- C'est… C'est si beau… s'émerveilla Lockpin. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La couleur de la lumière est étrange mais… Elle est… apaisante… soupira Gardevoir.

\- Elle illumine toute la caverne… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil…

\- Bande d'ignorants ! s'écria soudain Dimoret. C'est un rouage du temps.

\- Quoi ?! Un rouage du temps ? Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Lockpin.

\- Elle a raison. approuva Métamorph. C'est bien un rouage du temps. Si je suis ici… C'est pour le protéger.

\- Pff… Un rouage du temps hein ? dit Dimoret d'un air déçu. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Arbok ! Drascore ! On rentre !

L'équipe Charme sursauta à ces paroles, pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- Quoi ? Attends une seconde ! s'écria Charmina.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Dimoret.

\- Vous qui n'êtes qu'une bande de voleurs spécialistes des mauvais coups, vous allez me faire croire que vous allez repartir sans essayer de vous en emparer ?

\- Pff… Sache que nous n'aurions aucun scrupule à voler n'importe quel autre trésor. Mais on ne vole pas un rouage du temps. C'est sacré. On est peut être des bandits, mais on ne touchera jamais à ça.

\- V-Vraiment ?

\- Ouais… Il y a certaines choses auxquelles il ne faut pas toucher. Les rouages du temps en font partie… Personne ne devrait jamais en déplacer un. Il arriverait quelque chose de terrible sinon. Au fait… On en a pas fini avec vous trois. La prochaine fois qu'on vous croisera, on sera sans pitié.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et s'éloigna, ses sbires sur les talons. C'était probablement la première et dernière fois que l'on pourrait voir l'équipe DDA faire preuve de sagesse.

\- Hi hi ! Les filles, on a un rencard ! dit Lockpin en riant.

[…]

L'équipe Charme profita un instant du soleil qui réchauffait leurs visages. Il faisait si froid dans cette grotte ! Elles étaient bien contentes de se retrouver dehors après tout ce temps passé enfermées !

\- Alors finalement… Le trésor était un rouage du temps… dit Charmina d'un air abattu. On a fait tout ça pour rien… En plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun trésor ne nous avait jamais échappé, c'est décevant…

\- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Certaines choses en ce monde doivent rester sacrées. Dit Gardevoir en haussant les épaules.

\- Voyons le bon côté des choses ! s'exclama Lockpin. Ce fut une belle aventure n'est ce pas ? Et puis combien de personnes dans ce monde peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu un rouage du temps de leurs propres yeux ? C'est une chance merveilleuse que nous avons eu là !

Ses amies retrouvèrent aussitôt le sourire, voyant les choses sous un angle différent à présent. Cette aventure n'était pas un échec, mais une chance immense.

\- Et puis on a donné une bonne leçon à l'équipe DDA ! Ce fut une belle victoire ! dit Charmina avec enthousiasme.

\- Et nous avons triomphé du labyrinthe là où les autres ont échoué !

\- Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Nous sommes les meilleures, et nous le resterons !

Elles s'extasièrent un moment sur cette journée riche en émotion et sur les exploits qu'elles pourraient réciter pour accroitre leur popularité.

\- Bon… Je vais y aller, il est l'heure de rentrer chez moi. les interrompit Grodoudou.

Les trois amies se tournèrent vers lui, puis échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Hum… Gardevoir ? Charmina ? interrogea Lockpin.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Toutes se tournèrent vers Grodoudou avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Grodoudou, tu es plutôt doué comme explorateur ! commença Gardevoir d'un ton charmeur.

\- Nous avons une meilleure opinion de toi à présent ! continua Charmina.

\- Tu as réussi à voir clair dans le jeu de Métamorph… Et tu l'as démasqué ! ajouta Lockpin.

\- Tu assures un max !

\- Vous trouvez ? demanda Grodoudou en souriant.

\- Alors… Quels sont tes projets Grodoudou ? s'enquit Lockpin.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… Je dirais que je n'en ai pas pour l'instant.

\- Eh bien si tu n'as rien de prévu… Tu pourrais rejoindre notre équipe et nous accompagner dans nos expéditions. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Hum… Ça mérite réflexion… dit-il l'air hésitant. Ce serait amusant d'explorer avec vous… Mais je ne suis jamais parti en exploration avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon maître…

\- Lockpin… chuchota Gardevoir. C'est le moment… Donne-la-lui.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ma chère ! s'exclama Lockpin. Ecoute Grodoudou… Si rejoins notre équipe… On pourrait te donner ça en échange, ça te plairait ?

Elle sortit une pomme parfaite de son sac et s'amusa à la faire tourner sur un doigt. Grodoudou écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.

\- Oh ! Une pomme parfaite !

\- Cependant… sache qu'on est pas du genre à trainer la patte. Prévint Charmina.

\- Sera tu capable de suivre le rythme ? demanda Gardevoir d'un ton taquin.

\- Je propose que nous fassions la course. S'exclama Joyeusement Lockpin. 3… 2… 1… PARTEZ !

Elle ramassa la pomme et s'élança en riant, suivie de près par ses amies. Grodoudou sauta de joie et se lança aussitôt à leur poursuite.

\- Youpla ! C'est parti !

 _Je vous suivrai n'importe où !_


	34. Bonus 5: Dans l'Ombre du Futur

_Il existe des héros qui agissent dans l'ombre, mais qui ont un cœur vaillant et pur. Personne ne les voit, ils passent inaperçus, mais ils sont toujours là pour veiller sur les autres. Même plongés au cœur des ténèbres, ils ont en eux cette lueur d'espoir qui vous guide et vous montre le droit chemin._

 _Dans un futur que vous ne connaîtrez jamais, un de ces héros est né. Le monde était plongé dans l'ombre, et vidé de tout espoir. La seule chose à faire, c'était attendre que la mort vous délivre de ce cauchemar. Le jeune héros n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents avaient l'air si triste à chaque instant. Ils auraient voulu une vie meilleure pour lui. Lui donner une autre chance. Mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était être là pour lui jusqu'à la fin. Cependant même cette promesse, ils ne purent la respecter. Car ils furent emportés par ces ténèbres qui recouvraient le monde. Leur petit était désormais seul pour mener le combat de la vie. Il avait très vite appris à se débrouiller, mais parfois, il lui arrivait encore de se cacher pour pleurer. Et il était terriblement seul._

 _C'est un de ces jours-là qu'il avait rencontré celle qui deviendrait la personne la plus importante pour lui. Celle qui lui redonnerait l'espoir et l'envie de se battre pour vivre. Elle l'avait découvert recroquevillé, affaiblit, affamé, épuisé, et vidé de toute joie. Elle s'était agenouillée près de lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait simplement dit : « Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »_

[…]

 _\- Je ne vous laisserai pas changer le cours de l'histoire ! Je refuse de disparaître !_

 _Le spectre géant s'était relevé brusquement et avait attaqué Lou. Il fut trop rapide pour elle, et elle ne put que fermer les yeux en attendant le choc. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle s'aperçut que Massko s'était jeté entre elle et l'attaque pour la protéger. Il se l'était prise de plein fouet et gisait à terre._

 _\- Massko !_

 _\- Alors comme ça tu t'es sacrifié pour ta chère Laurel… Très bien, tu seras le premier à disparaître !_

 _Lou s'était relevée pour défendre Massko, mais celui-ci s'était redressé et il s'était jeté sur Noctunoir. Malgré sa blessure, il avait attrapé son ennemi par les bras et l'avait immobilisé avec force. Le spectre s'était débattu, mais Massko n'avait pas lâché prise. Son choix était fait. Et plus rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Car il savait. Il savait que c'était la seule solution. Il avait commencé à pousser Noctunoir vers le gouffre dimensionnel._

 _\- Que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi !_

 _\- Hors de question ! Tu vas retourner dans le futur !_

 _A cet instant, Lou n'avait pas encore compris que c'était la fin. Elle croyait que seul son ennemi traverserait le couloir du temps. Que Massko serait avec elle jusqu'au bout, comme il l'avait toujours fait._

 _\- Arrête de fanfaronner ! Dès que tu me lâcheras je m'enfuirai ! Tu ne pourras pas me pousser dans le gouffre !_

 _\- C'est pour ça que… Je ne te lâcherai pas._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _Le cœur de Lou était lourdement retombé dans sa poitrine. Elle était certaine d'avoir mal compris. Parfois lorsque la réalité fait trop mal, on préfère ne pas comprendre. C'est mieux ainsi. Mais tôt ou tard, elle nous rattrape toujours._

 _\- Je vais tomber avec toi dans le gouffre et m'assurer que tu retournes bien dans l'ombre !_

 _\- Massko non !_

 _\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Lou, prends mon sac vite ! Il y a les rouages du temps dedans._

 _\- Non, je vais t'aider à le maitriser, s'il le faut on se rebattra !_

 _\- Lou, on a pas le temps de discuter ! Le vaisseau est prêt, il faut y aller ! Prends mon sac, vite ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !_

 _Tremblante, Lou s'était approchée de son ami et avait obéi. Fire les avait rejoints à ce moment précis._

 _\- C'est bon ! Le vaisseau est prêt à partir ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!_

 _\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je ramène Noctunoir dans le futur. Vous, vous devez continuer sans moi. Je n'aurai pas le temps de rechercher Celebi pour vous rejoindre. Noctunoir me rattraperait, et la tour n'a jamais été aussi proche de s'écrouler. Vous devez faire vite ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir… Fire, promets-moi de veiller sur Lou pour moi. Prends soin d'elle, promets le moi !_

 _\- Q-quoi ? Mais je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer Massko !_

 _\- Massko ! S'il te plait ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie !_

 _\- Fire, promets le moi…_

 _\- Je… Je te le promets…_

 _\- Tous les deux, vous faites une équipe hors pair. Je sais que vous y arriverez. Lou… J'ai eu une chance incroyable de te rencontrer. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont tu as pris soin de moi ni tous ces moments passés ensemble. Écoute-moi… La séparation est toujours douloureuse, mais les larmes devront attendre… Je t'aime Lou. Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Massko… Mais je t'en prie ne pars pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

 _Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de Massko qui avait souri pour la dernière fois._

 _\- Adieu…_

 _Il avait jeté un ultime regard à ses amis. Puis il s'était jeté dans le gouffre, emportant avec lui le souvenir du visage de Lou, ruisselant de larmes._

[…]

 _C'est ainsi que Massko est mort aux yeux de tous, continuant à vivre simplement dans les cœurs et les mémoires de chacun. Dans l'ombre il était né, dans l'ombre il était retourné. Mais êtes-vous sûrs que l'ombre qui l'a emporté est bien celle à laquelle vous pensez ?_

Massko ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne et une vive douleur au niveau du ventre. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il était dans une pièce fermée ou en pleine nuit, car il faisait très sombre. Il voyait flou et n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Petit à petit, très lentement, il réussit à retrouver ses esprits. Il réalisa où il se trouvait et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le futur. Lui qui pensait ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds, il y avait déjà été renvoyé une première fois. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans ce monde désolé, englouti par l'ombre. Cette simple idée lui mit un coup au cœur. Il ne voulait plus voir ce paysage. Il ne le supportait plus. Mais tout allait changer. Oui, les Pokémon seraient saufs, ils ne connaîtraient jamais un tel avenir. Il savait que Lou et Fire réussiraient. Il avait foi en eux. Maintenant qu'il avait renvoyé Noctunoir dans son monde d'origine, il ne pourrait plus les en empêcher. Massko se redressa doucement et regarda autour de lui. Il sursauta en voyant une silhouette étendue non loin de lui, inconsciente.

Noctunoir ne s'est pas encore réveillé… J'ignore depuis combien de temps nous sommes inconscients, mais si nous existons encore… C'est que Lou et Fire n'ont pas…

Massko sentit son cœur chuter lourdement dans sa poitrine. Et si ses amis avaient échoué dans leur mission ? Si le futur était définitivement condamné ? Il secoua la tête.

Non, c'est ce monde vide d'espoir qui me fait penser ça. Ils vont y arriver, je le sais. Les premiers signes de changement vont arriver. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps… Lou… Fire… Je vous en prie, faites le pour moi… Je crois en vous. De toute mes forces.

Il aperçut un mouvement furtif sur la droite et tourna vivement la tête.

\- Un Ténéfix !

\- Whéhé ? Massko !

Le spectre disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, comme un mirage, ombre parmi les ombres.

Ils m'ont déjà repéré… Je dois quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Massko n'avait même pas encore esquissé un mouvement qu'il vit Noctunoir se redresser. Il se pétrifia instantanément, comme si en stoppant tout mouvement il pouvait devenir invisible. Le spectre à l'allure de géant se redressa d'un air menaçant et le dévisagea avec un regard chargé de haine.

\- Massko… Comment as-tu osé ?!

Il se jeta sur son ennemi mais s'effondra aussitôt en se tenant le ventre.

\- On dirait que toi non plus tu n'es pas sorti indemne de notre combat. lâcha Massko.

Noctunoir se redressa plus doucement cette fois, et regarda autour de lui. Il eut un sourire amer.

\- Le futur… J'ai toujours su que j'y reviendrai… D'une manière ou d'une autre…

Il ricana.

\- Après tout, vous avez fini par l'emporter… Toi et Laurel… Je n'ai pas réussi à vous arrêter…

Massko resta silencieux. Noctunoir semblait réfléchir, quelque chose semblait le perturber.

\- Mais… Je refuse de disparaître ! Alors… Toi… Pourquoi…?

\- Tu as vu à quoi ressemblait le monde dans le passé n'est-ce pas ? La beauté d'un lever de soleil… La douce caresse d'une brise légère… Alors qu'ici tout est figé, englouti par les ombres. Il n'y a aucun avenir, aucun espoir. Je ne veux pas que les Pokémon du passé ne connaissent un jour un tel monde… Alors… Même si moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de disparaître… Je veux changer l'histoire. Et si ce doit être le prix à payer… Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier… Pour tous les Pokémon du passé… Pour leur donner l'espoir que nous n'avons pas eu. L'espoir d'une vie nouvelle.

\- L'espoir… D'une vie nouvelle…

\- D'après les enquêtes que nous avons menées, tous les Pokémon de ce monde dont le cœur n'était pas obscurci par l'ombre… sont d'accord pour changer l'histoire. Même si cela signifie cesser d'exister. Alors prend la bonne décision : abandonne.

Il tourna le dos à son ennemi et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Les Ténéfix m'ont repéré tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas encore repris connaissance. Tu as échoué… Et ils vont sans doute l'annoncer à Dialga Primal. Alors il cherchera à renvoyer quelqu'un dans le passé pour nous empêcher d'accomplir notre mission… Mais pour cela il a besoin de temps pour rassembler ses forces. Je pars le combattre avant qu'il n'ait récupéré son énergie. Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de se mettre à nouveau en travers de notre chemin.

\- Pauvre fou ! Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de te mesurer à Maître Dialga ?! Crois-tu seulement avoir l'ombre d'une chance ? Même en pleine possession de tes moyens ce serait de la folie, et tu es déjà très affaibli par notre combat ! Tu ne l'emporteras jamais dans cet état !

\- Je sais bien que le combat est perdu d'avance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lou et Fire sont encore dans le passé pour tenter de changer l'histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent leur mission et que les premiers signes de changement se fassent sentir dans notre monde… Chaque seconde peut faire la différence. Je vais leur faire gagner du temps.

Il se retourna définitivement et s'éloigna. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec le spectre. Comme il l'avait dit, chaque seconde comptait. Noctunoir le regarda partir et serra les poings, son regard rouge sang brûlant avec haine.

\- Jamais… Je ne disparaîtrai jamais… Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

Il tenta de se lancer à la suite de Massko, mais encore une fois, sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre et il ne put que s'effondrer en attendant d'avoir recouvré ses forces.

Pendant ce temps, Massko prenait de l'avance. Il connaissait ce monde comme sa poche et savait parfaitement où se rendre pour aller à la Tour du Temps, là où se trouverait Dialga Primal. Il ne pouvait pas progresser aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu à cause de sa blessure, et il espérait trouver une statue Kangourex au plus vite afin de se soigner. Ces monuments étaient les seuls moyens de survivre dans un monde où il n'existait plus aucune médecine, ni eau ni nourriture. Il suffisait de les toucher pour retrouver son énergie, être soigné, désaltéré et se sentir repu. Bien sûr, Massko restait sur ses gardes, car il savait que cela pouvait également être l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade. Il avançait en tâchant de ne penser à rien d'autre que son objectif. Aller à la Tour du Temps. Trouver Dialga Primal. Le combattre. Gagner du temps. Il se répétait ces phrases pour ne pas songer qu'il était en train de vivre les derniers instants de son existence. Bientôt, il disparaîtrait. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, de minutes, ou d'heures. De toute façon, dans ce monde, la notion de temps n'existait plus. Le cœur de Massko se serra. Il aurait préféré finir sa vie entouré de ses amis, et pas seul dans cet endroit qu'il n'aurait voulu revoir pour rien au monde. Il repensa au lever de soleil qu'il avait contemplé avec Fire. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à vivre et en voir d'autres… Mais le destin ne nous laissait pas toujours le choix. Massko était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Massko !

Il se retourna pour voir son ennemi juré se traîner avec difficulté derrière lui. Il soupira en se disant que finalement, il n'était pas plus mal en restant tout seul.

\- Noctunoir… Quelle surprise… J'étais sûr que tu me suivrais. Tu tiens vraiment à te battre ? Malgré ton état ?

\- Arrête de fanfaronner ! Toi aussi tu es blessé !

Massko ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Ténéfix.

\- Massko ! Le voilà ! Il est ici ! s'écria le Pokémon.

Aussitôt, trois autres petits spectres firent face à Massko, prêt à se battre. Noctunoir ne put retenir un rire.

\- Ho ho ho ! Massko, on dirait bien que la situation a changé ! Ténéfix, vous arrivez à point nommé ! Allez-y, réglez lui son compte !

Les Ténéfix se jetèrent aussitôt sur Massko, mais celui-ci était rapide et les esquiva. Tandis que Noctunoir continuait à rire comme un bienheureux, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour chercher un plan. Seul contre quatre Ténéfix et Noctunoir, il n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant il s'en était toujours sorti, il devait réussir une fois de plus ! Alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait attaquer Noctunoir par surprise, il vit avec surprise l'un des Ténéfix réaliser son plan à sa place. Le spectre géant l'esquiva de peu, mais s'arrêta aussitôt de rire. Massko n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un Ténéfix venait de s'en prendre à son supérieur ? Impossible… Il devait le viser, lui, et l'avait raté, tout simplement…

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'étrangla Noctunoir dans un mélange de surprise et de colère.

Un autre Ténéfix se jeta sauvagement sur lui, visant sa blessure encore fraîche, et le mit à terre.

\- Que… Que signifie tout ceci ? articula Noctunoir, sous le choc. Pourquoi vous en prendre à moi de la sorte ?

\- Ne pose pas de question ! Contente-toi de riposter ! répliqua Massko.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Ils ne s'en prennent plus seulement à moi maintenant ! Il faut se battre !

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Aucune idée ! Mais si on ne fait rien, on va mal finir tous les deux ! Alors bouge-toi un peu !

Massko était toujours abasourdi et n'avait pas la moindre explication pour le comportement étrange des Ténéfix. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'ils s'alliaient, ils pouvaient tenir tête à leurs adversaires. Noctunoir et lui se mirent dos à dos pour voir arriver les ennemis. Les Ténéfix se rapprochèrent lentement, leurs yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Massko plongea sous terre tandis que Noctunoir attaqua un Ténéfix à distance en déployant son ombre. Celui-ci fut mis immédiatement K.O face à la puissance de l'offensive. Massko ressortit vivement du sol derrière un des spectres et se jeta sur lui pour lui assener un coup violent. Mais il fut ensuite éjecté par un autre ennemi qui connaissait lui aussi la capacité ombre portée qu'avait utilisé Noctunoir un instant plus tôt. Tandis que deux des sbires s'acharnaient sur Noctunoir, qui avait bien du mal à se protéger et riposter en même temps, Massko acheva celui qu'il avait commencé à combattre avec une puissante attaque vol-vie. Cela lui permit de récupérer un peu d'énergie. En voyant son ennemi juré en proie avec ses propres alliés, il hésita à le planter là. Après tout, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'enfuir, et il n'avait aucun compte à rendre au spectre géant. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussa à venir en aide à Noctunoir. C'était ce genre d'acte héroïque qui prouvait que l'ombre n'avait pas réussi à atteindre son cœur. Il vola au secours de son ennemi et lança une nuée de feuilles terriblement tranchantes sur un des petits spectres. Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, ils réussirent à vaincre tous les Ténéfix. A deux, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Les petits êtres de l'ombre rassemblèrent alors le peu d'énergie qu'il leur restait pour prendre la fuite.

\- C'est… C'est à n'y rien comprendre… Pourquoi… bégaya Noctunoir.

\- Pfff… Il fallait s'y attendre. Ils t'avaient déjà abandonné quand tu nous as combattus au vaisseau Arc-En-Ciel non ?

\- Mais tout de même… Les Ténéfix obéissent aux ordres de Maître Dialga ou aux miens… Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?

\- Ils en ont peut-être assez de t'obéir et d'être chargés des basses besognes. Ou alors c'est Dialga qui le leur a ordonné.

\- Comment ?! Qu'entends-tu par-là ?!

\- Eh bien… Tu as échoué lamentablement plusieurs fois à nous arrêter… Nous t'avons échappé plusieurs fois en retournant dans le passé… Et te voilà de retour dans le futur avec un échec de plus à ta liste. Dialga en a peut-être assez de toi.

\- Impossible ! Cela na se peut ! Maître Dialga ne m'abandonnerait pas ainsi ! Je ne peux le croire !

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas mon problème. Vos petites querelles familiales me laissent de marbre. J'ai d'autres Miaouss à fouetter. Allez, à un de ces quatre.

Massko lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça, il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que Dialga n'ait retrouvé son énergie. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Noctunoir le retint à nouveau.

\- …Massko, attends ! Que… Que dirais-tu d'une trêve ? Nous pourrions voyager de concert… Du moins pendant un temps.

Massko se retourna vivement, stupéfait.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je suis très sérieux.

Massko dévisagea le géant d'un air mauvais. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui. Il connaissait ses fourberies, et c'en était forcément une.

J'ignore ce qu'il mijote… Mais s'il croit que je ne vois pas clair dans son jeu, il se trompe ! Il veut probablement prétendre m'aider pour mieux m'attaquer ensuite !

Noctunoir sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il ajouta.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'engage à ne pas t'attaquer pendant notre périple.

\- Parce que tu crois franchement que ta parole vaut quelque chose ?

\- Massko. La prudence n'est pas la moindre de tes qualités… Et ma proposition ne peut qu'éveiller tes soupçons. Mais étant donné mon état actuel et ta méfiance naturelle, je ferais un bien piètre adversaire face à toi.

Massko resta silencieux.

\- Qui plus est… J'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi les Ténéfix m'ont-ils attaqué ? L'union fait la force. Si les Ténéfix reviennent, nous serons plus aptes à les repousser. Ainsi que tous les Pokémon dont le cœur a été gagné par l'ombre, qui deviennent de plus en plus féroces. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre les avantages de la coopération.

Je sais à quel point il est fort pour l'avoir combattu de nombreuses fois… C'est un adversaire redoutable… Même blessé, il pourrait m'être utile… Mais il pourrait aussi avoir la force de m'attaquer à nouveau… Impossible de lui faire confiance ni de deviner ses réelles motivations… Pourtant…

\- …Très bien. Mais tu passes devant. Et au moindre mouvement suspect, tu mordras la poussière, compris ? En route.

\- Pff… Soit. Allons-y.

Massko ne quittait pas son ennemi du regard. Ils commencèrent à avancer sans échanger la moindre parole. Après tout, qu'avaient-ils à se dire ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Le trajet se fit donc dans un silence pesant qui contribuait à l'ambiance oppressante de ce monde sans vie. Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle plaine interminable. Des rochers pointus flottaient dans les airs d'un air menaçant.

\- Nous voici devant le Désert Noir. déclara Massko. Une fois que nous l'aurons traversé, la Tour du Temps ne sera plus très loin. Dépêchons.

\- Du calme. Progressons avec sang-froid. Tâche de maîtriser ton impatience ou ton empressement sera ta perte.

\- Raaaaah ! Arrête de jouer au petit chef Noctunoir ! Tu me tapes sur les nerfs !

Massko regarda ce qui restait dans son sac. Quelques baies pour se soigner, quelques graines, quelques orbes… Mais rien de miraculeux qui pourrait l'aider à vaincre Dialga Primal lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à lui. Après tout c'était un Pokémon légendaire, et il savait le combat totalement inégal. Il aurait bien aimé trouver une statue Kangourex pour retrouver toute son énergie, mais dans ce cas, Noctunoir serait soigné aussi, et il préférait qu'ils restent blessés et fatigués tous les deux plutôt que de devoir affronter son ennemi en plein possession de ses moyens. Il fit signe à ce dernier de repasser devant pour continuer leur chemin. Le géant soupira mais obtempéra. La marche reprit…

[…]

Le petit être de l'ombre sorti de sa cachette et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que le désert stérile et sombre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pas le moindre souffle de vie.

\- Mwéhéhé… On dirait que Massko n'est pas encore là… Je cours le dire à Maître Dialga.

Il fit aussitôt demi-tour, mais une créature sortit soudain de terre, le prenant par surprise et le faisait sursauter. Il poussa un couinement et bondit en arrière.

\- M-Massko ?!

Il recula lentement puis se retourna pour fuir, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était encerclé.

\- M-Maître Noctunoir ?!

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui une issue pour fuir, mais les deux Pokémon lui barraient fermement le chemin.

\- On a quelques petites questions à te poser. dit froidement Massko. Désolé mais il va falloir nous suivre.

Le petit être de l'ombre ne put qu'obéir en tremblant. Quand ses acolytes n'étaient pas là pour l'aider, il était bien démuni. C'était leur nombre qui avait toujours fait leur force. Massko et Noctunoir l'emmenèrent dans un coin isolé où personne ne pourrait les surprendre, bien qu'ils fussent certainement les seuls êtres vivants à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Alors, dis-moi… commença Massko. Vous ne m'attaquez plus seulement moi ? Vous vous en prenez aussi à Noctunoir maintenant ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- C-C'est que…

\- Tu es un Ténéfix. Oserais-tu ignorer mes ordres ? s'énerva Noctunoir. Réponds, et vite… Tu sais ce qui se passe quand je me mets en colère…

Le géant se rapprocha d'un air menaçant. Le pauvre petit être semblait terrifié.

\- Je… Je vais tout vous dire ! On ne voulait pas ! Ce n'est pas notre faute ! On ne voulait pas attaquer Maître Noctunoir…

Devant leur air sceptique, il ajouta.

\- C'est la vérité ! Je le jure !

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? interrogea Massko.

\- C'était les ordres ! On devait suivre les ordres ! On n'avait pas le choix !

\- Les ordres de qui ? s'impatienta Noctunoir.

\- Du remplaçant de Maître Noctunoir… Le nouveau bras droit du Maître Dialga…

\- Comment ?! Mon… Remplaçant ?! Un nouveau bras droit ?!

\- Euh… Oui… C'est le second de Maître Dialga à la place de Maître Noctunoir maintenant… Il a été sélectionné pour ses multiples talents. Et il sera le dernier agent à être envoyé dans le passé.

Le sang de Massko se glaça. Il savait que Dialga Primal chercherait à renvoyer quelqu'un dans le passé pour une ultime tentative de les éliminer, lui, Lou et Fire. Mais il pensait que ce serait Noctunoir. Il pensait qu'il aurait une longueur d'avance. La situation devenait terriblement urgente. Il fallait qu'il aille à la Tour du Temps pour empêcher cela avant qu'il soit trop tard. Soudain, Noctunoir frappa violemment le Ténéfix au visage, qui s'écroula et se recroquevilla.

\- Noctunoir ! le réprimanda Massko.

Même si les Ténéfix étaient ses ennemis, le geste de Noctunoir l'avait choqué, et il avait de la peine pour le petit être de l'ombre qui ressemblait à un enfant terrorisé en cet instant.

\- Ainsi c'est de ce mécréant que vous recevez vos ordres désormais ?! Et il a osé vous ordonner de vous en prendre à moi ?!

\- O-Oui… Car il dit que Maître Noctunoir a échoué et que nous n'avons plus besoin de lui… Alors on nous a dit de l'éliminer…

Il protégea son visage avec ses pattes, de crainte de se faire frapper à nouveau, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

\- Nous avons protesté ! Mais nous devions obéir aux ordres… Il a dit que l'ordre venait de plus haut. Qu'il les avait reçus directement de Maître Dialga…

Noctunoir frappa de nouveau le petit spectre qui s'effondra en sanglotant. Noctunoir fulminait.

\- Sombre crétin… Maître Dialga… M'éliminer… Balivernes ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Ténéfix !

Le pauvre petit spectre s'était relevé, tout tremblant, et le fixait avec terreur.

\- Ce nouveau bras droit… Parlons-en ! Qui est-ce ?!

\- C-C'est… J-Je ne peux pas le dire !

\- Diantre ! Mais tu vas parler ?!

\- N-Non… Je ne peux pas… Je ne dirai rien ! Si je vous le disais… Qui sait ce qui m'arriverait ? Pitié… Ne m'y obligez pas ! supplia-t-il.

Noctunoir voulu lui donner un violent coup de poing, mais cette fois, sa victime bondit sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque, et le poing de Noctunoir rencontra violemment la falaise qui se trouvait derrière. Le Ténéfix traumatisé en profita pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Massko ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût. Il détestait la violence gratuite, surtout sur un être plus faible. Se battre en combat Pokémon était une chose, tabasser un être sans défense en était une autre.

\- Maître Dialga… Cherche à m'éliminer ?! …M-Maître Dialga… Moi, votre plus fidèle serviteur…

Massko leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes ces histoires ne le touchaient pas, et le désarroi de son ennemi ne lui inspirait pas la moindre pitié. Noctunoir se mit soudain à rire. D'abord doucement, puis d'un rire dément.

\- Massko… Je devine ce que tu penses en ce moment même. Tu dois me trouver pathétique. Moi, le grand Noctunoir… Ris donc ! Moi, trahis, bafoué, abandonné, humilié…

\- Pff… Tu peux bien rire ou pleurer ! Je m'en moque. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est ce nouveau bras droit… Un agent aux multiples talents… Quel Pokémon cela peut-il bien être ?

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… Il me faut atteindre la Tour du Temps au plus vite… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

\- Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire… Aller à la Tour du Temps. Et m'assurer moi-même de ce qui se trame. J'ai besoin de voir cela de mes propres yeux. Et de connaître les véritables intentions de Maître Dialga. Je veux savoir qui est cet infâme scélérat ! Partons sur le champ.

Pour l'instant j'ai encore un avantage à voyager avec lui… Mais… Noctunoir a toujours autant d'admiration pour Dialga, ça n'a pas changé… Et quand nous arriverons à la Tour du Temps… Il se rangera de son côté. Et je devrais les affronter tout seul… En plus du nouveau bras droit… Cela devient inquiétant… Il faudra que je trouve le moyen de me débarrasser de lui sur la route…

Massko tenta de masquer au mieux son inquiétude. Inutile de montrer ne serait-ce que la moindre parcelle d'émotion devant son ennemi. Tous deux se remirent en route. La traversée du Désert Noir fut laborieuse et se fit dans un nouveau silence prolongé. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence hostile entre deux ennemis. C'était un silence d'anxiété. L'objet de leur inquiétude était le même, mais leurs raisons différaient. Noctunoir craignait de se faire remplacer et souffrait d'être rejeté par son maître. Quant à Massko, l'idée d'un nouvel ennemi à affronter en plus ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Peut-être que si je m'enfuis ils se lanceront à ma poursuite et cela fera gagner du temps à Lou et Fire… Non, Dialga Primal lancera les Ténéfix me pourchasser et il enverra l'agent dans le passé pendant ce temps là… Bon sang, si seulement j'avais quelques indications sur ce nouveau bras droit ! Je pourrais préparer un plan ! Mais avec si peu d'informations…

Massko était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la Tour du Temps, Massko leva les yeux vers le sommet.

J'y pense… En ce moment même, Lou et Fire doivent également être en train de gravir la Tour du Temps… Avec un peu de chance ils réussiront à changer l'histoire avant que j'ai à me battre… Les amis… Je crois en vous, de toutes mes forces ! Réussissez… Je ferai tout ce que je peux depuis le futur… Courage ! Faisons-le ensemble… Pour le futur !

Ils commencèrent leur ascension. Cette fois, le silence était de mise pour économiser leur souffle. Massko ne savait pas si son cœur battait à cause de la crainte ou à cause de son épuisement. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son sac. Il lui restait quelques baies qu'il pourrait grignoter pour retrouver de l'énergie après l'escalade de cet escalier infernal. Et puis, rien ne l'obligeait à partager avec Noctunoir. Il valait mieux qu'il soit au top de sa forme s'il devait affronter trois ennemis à la fois, et si Noctunoir pouvait être encore plus faible en arrivant en haut de la tour, ce serait mieux. Cependant à mi-chemin, celui-ci réclama une pause, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Massko.

\- De quoi tu plains-tu ? Tu flottes ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer !

\- Cela demande de l'énergie, tout comme toi tu marches ! J'exige que l'on s'arrête !

\- Pff… Pauvre petite chose fragile.

Au fond, Massko était bien content de souffler un peu, mais il ne voulait pas que Noctunoir retrouve son énergie avant le combat imminent.

\- Je vais enfin savoir… Pourquoi Maître Dialga agit ainsi… Dis-moi, Massko. Une fois arrivés au pinacle… Comptes-tu engager le combat sur le champ ?

\- Aucune idée… Je ferai ce qu'il faut le moment venu.

\- Certes, mais avant cela… Pourrais-tu me laisser un peu de temps pour parler à Maître Dialga ?

\- C'est hors de question ! Si tu parles à Dialga, tu finiras par retourner ta veste ! Et je serai seul contre trois adversaires !

\- Pff… N'aie crainte… Je n'ai aucune intention de m'acoquiner avec ce nouveau bras droit. Mais comme tu voudras. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour me battre à tes côté contre Maître Dialga. J'attendrai qu'il t'ait réduit en miettes pour lui parler.

\- Peuh ! Si ça te chante ! Je n'attendais rien de toi de toute façon ! Bon, si tu as assez de souffle pour discuter, c'est qu'on peut repartir. En route !

\- Si tu es si pressé de mettre fin à tes jours… A ta guise.

Les deux ennemis se remirent en chemin. Massko regretta de ne pas l'avoir semé dans le Désert Noir. Après tout ils n'avaient rencontré aucun adversaire, et même les ombres s'enfuyaient devant Noctunoir. Au moins, il avait donné sa parole de ne pas se mêler du combat. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer que le nouveau bras droit ne soit pas là, car si tel était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait déjà été envoyé dans le passé. Non, il fallait qu'il tienne le plus longtemps possible. Il pouvait peut-être essayer de parler ? Mais Dialga Primal était fou, et il ne l'écouterait pas… L'angoisse commençait à lui tordre les tripes. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Il espérait seulement que ce serait rapide et pas trop douloureux. Plus il montait les marches, plus son cœur battait vite. La progression était difficile, avec tous ces morceaux de marches manquants, qui l'obligeaient souvent à sauter par-dessus des trous énormes. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le sommet, son cœur se serra. Il avança sur le Pinacle du Temps en regardant prudemment autour de lui, tout en gardant un œil sur Noctunoir. Celui-ci serait bien capable de l'attaquer en traître pour faire ses preuves devant Dialga Primal. Mais le spectre géant n'en fit rien. Ils avancèrent côte à côte au milieu des débris et des crevasses de la tour. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Le silence régnait, et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie. Le pinacle était vide.

\- Il n'y a… Personne…?

\- Voilà qui est fort étrange… Maître Dialga ne quitte jamais cet endroit d'habitude…

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas là ? Ténéfix a dit qu'il allait envoyer un agent dans le passé, mais pour cela, il va avoir besoin d'une grosse quantité d'énergie… Donc de se reposer. Je croyais qu'il resterait à la Tour du Temps…

\- A raison d'ailleurs, je le croyais moi aussi…

Les deux ennemis restèrent silencieux, un peu perplexe devant cette découverte. C'était une situation inhabituelle, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. La seule fois où Dialga avait quitté son repaire, c'était quand Lou et Fire avait débarqué dans le futur et qu'il s'apprêtait à en repartir, grâce à Celebi… Le gardien du temps s'était déplacé en personne pour tenter de les en empêcher.

\- Je crois… Que je sais où Maître Dialga est allé…

\- Comment ?!

\- Il existe un autre moyen de voyager dans le temps…

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- Ça me parait pourtant évident… S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait le savoir, c'est toi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge au moment où il comprit ce que voulait dire Noctunoir.

\- La dernière fois que Dialga s'est déplacé… C'était… Oh non… Ne me dis pas que… Tu penses au Couloir du Temps…?

\- Exactement… Il ne faudra certainement plus très longtemps avant que Laurel et son acolyte ne parviennent à changer l'histoire… Maître Dialga a probablement pensé qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre de retrouver des forces, et il a préféré trouver un moyen plus rapide de renvoyer un agent dans le passé…

Massko devint blanc comme un linge. Il eut soudain des vertiges et une violente nausée. Cette fois ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude pour lui-même qui lui tordait l'estomac. Mais pour quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Un seul nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Celebi.

\- Non… Celebi…

Il tenta de se redonner du courage, de se rassurer lui-même.

\- Ils ne l'auront pas. Il est impossible de capturer Celebi. Elle leur a toujours échappé.

\- C'est vrai… Elle nous a toujours glissé entre les doigts… Même lorsque vous êtes retourné dans le passé tous les trois… Là encore nous n'avons pas pu l'attraper. Mais cette fois… Ils sont nombreux à la chercher. Les Ténéfix, l'agent, et Maître Dialga en personne…

\- Il y avait autant de monde la dernière fois et elle s'est échappée quand même !

\- En effet… Mais si elle a pu échapper à la vigilance de Maître Dialga… C'est uniquement parce qu'il était concentré d'avantage sur vous. Vous représentiez une menace plus grande qu'elle. Et elle en a profité pour filer. Cette fois elle n'aura pas ce bénéfice.

Ce fut l'argument de trop pour Massko qui partit comme une flèche. Surpris, Noctunoir se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ?!

\- A la Forêt Crépuscule ! C'est là que j'ai toujours trouvé Celebi chaque fois que je l'ai cherché !

\- Je t'accompagne, Maître Dialga sera surement là-bas aussi !

Massko se fichait complètement que Noctunoir le suive ou non. De toute façon ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus maintenant. Une seule chose l'inquiétait : Celebi. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, mais il s'était toujours inquiété de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amie lorsqu'il était retourné dans le passé, la dernière fois. La simple idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal le rendait malade. S'ils lui avaient touché ne serait-ce qu'une aile… Il ferait un véritable carnage. Personne ne pouvait la toucher sans s'attirer sa colère. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre, et de comment elle avait rejoint leur petit groupe de résistance, à lui et Lou. Celebi avait toujours été là pour lui. Lou aussi, mais c'était différent. Il ne les voyait pas de la même façon. Celebi avait toujours le sourire. Malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient dans un monde mort et vide de tout espoir, elle ne perdait jamais son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Cela avait toujours réchauffé le cœur de Massko, qui n'était pas capable de se réjouir comme elle en vivant dans un tel monde.

Elle profitait de la vie qu'on lui avait donnée, même si tout allait mal. Elle lui répétait souvent qu'il était trop sérieux, mais elle n'avait jamais contesté une seule de ces décisions. Elle semblait prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle était une alliée précieuse pour Massko, mais elle était bien plus que ça. Maintenant qu'elle était en danger de mort et qu'il savait leur fin proche, il regrettait de ne pas avoir profité plus que ça du temps passé à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si distant parfois, d'avoir toujours fait passer leur mission avant tout le reste. Il regretta d'avoir presque oublié de vivre. Il voulait la voir sourire encore une fois… La serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois… Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine. Noctunoir se traînait derrière lui en lui criant de l'attendre, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Oubliée, la fatigue. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Celebi… Tiens bon… J'arrive !

Au bout d'un moment qui parut beaucoup trop long à Massko, ils arrivèrent finalement à la Forêt Crépuscule. Ce ne fut qu'à l'orée du bois que Massko daigna s'arrêter. Noctunoir soufflait comme un Tauros derrière lui. Et bien que Massko fasse ce qu'il pouvait pour ignorer les signes de fatigue de son corps, il n'en pouvait plus non plus. Il scruta les arbres pour tenter d'apercevoir un mouvement, un signe de vie, mais la forêt restait figée. Il fallait repartir vite. Il jeta un coup d'œil au spectre géant essoufflé. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il continue. Il sortit alors une baie Oran de son sac et en tendit un minuscule morceau à son ennemi. Juste assez pour qu'il retrouve son souffle, pas assez pour qu'il ne se rétablisse complètement. Noctunoir lui jeta un regard surpris, mais il accepta l'aliment avec reconnaissance. Tandis qu'il mangeait, Massko en profita pour engloutir discrètement le reste de la baie. Avec ça, il avait retrouvé toute son énergie. Il se sentait prêt à combattre tous ses ennemis en même temps si cela pouvait sauver Celebi.

\- Tu sais Massko... commença Noctunoir. Il est probablement déjà trop tard…

\- La ferme ! Celebi n'est pas si facile à attraper !

C'est vrai… Celebi n'a rien d'un Pokémon sans défense… Mais je suis quand même inquiet… Avec Dialga Primal en personne… Et puis avec cet agent aux multiples talents… On ne sait jamais de quoi il est capable… Pourtant, Celebi doit être sur ses gardes. Maintenant qu'ils connaissent sa cachette, elle a probablement déjà quitté les lieux…Celebi… Je t'en supplie… Fais attention à toi…

Ils se remirent en route, mais cette fois, Massko ne courait plus. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais s'il n'était pas assez attentif, il risquait de rater un mouvement ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait témoigné d'un signe de vie. Malheureusement le seul maître des lieux était la brume constante qui noyait la forêt. Massko doutait que Celebi se montre alors qu'il était en présence de Noctunoir. Elle croirait certainement qu'il était retenu prisonnier. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait se montrer, et comment savoir si elle était réellement présente ou si elle se cachait ? Ils marchèrent jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, là où Celebi l'attendait toujours habituellement. Mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle était là. Voyant que Massko s'était arrêté et restait silencieux, Noctunoir s'approcha.

\- Est-ce ici Massko ? L'endroit où Celebi se trouve d'ordinaire ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ici…

\- Quel calme… Aurait-elle déjà été capturée ? Ou peut-être s'est-elle déjà enfuie en sentant le danger… Après tout il y a peu de chance qu'elle ne se montre en ma présence.

\- En effet…

\- Peut-être aussi qu'elle se cache simplement dans les parages. Ou encore, elle pourrait…

Tandis que Noctunoir continuait son monologue de suppositions de tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à Celebi, Massko réfléchissait.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici…

Il se laissa guider par son instinct et étendit ses sens à leur capacité maximale. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de ressentir les auras comme Lou, mais chaque fois que Celebi était près de lui, il le sentait. Et actuellement, il ne ressentait pas sa présence. Elle n'était pas ici. En revanche, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ses sens lui criaient qu'il était en danger.

\- Mwéhéhé…

Noctunoir sursauta tandis que Massko fronça les sourcils. Il s'y attendait. Les Ténéfix surgirent de nulle part et les entourèrent en une fraction de seconde. Instinctivement, ils se mirent dos à dos pour voir tous les coups venir.

\- C'était un piège ! s'écria Noctunoir.

\- Je le savais… Pff… Noctunoir… Le nouveau bras droit de Dialga est aussi tordu que toi !

\- Je suis le seul et unique bras droit de Maître Dialga ! répliqua le géant. Je ne laisserai personne prendre ma place !

Massko leva les yeux au ciel, puis se jeta sur l'un des Ténéfix. Le combat commença de la même manière que le précédent, et deux Ténéfix furent jetés à terre au bout d'à peine une minute. Ainsi, les coups pleuvaient sur les pauvres petits êtres de l'ombre, qui ne purent que subir. L'un d'entre eux s'enfuit quand Noctunoir posa le regard sur lui. Ce devait être celui qu'ils avaient interrogé la dernière fois, et il n'était visiblement pas prêt à s'approcher de son ancien maître. Ceux qui tenaient encore debout tentèrent une attaque groupée. Ils se s'unirent et créèrent une énorme boule d'énergie malfaisante. Mais Noctunoir la balaya d'un revers de sa puissante main. Le combat fut vite réglé. Même en nombre supérieur, les Ténéfix ne faisaient pas le poids contre eux. Leur force résidait uniquement dans leur nombre. Ils prirent la fuite en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Mais l'un d'entre eux était resté à terre, et il fut plus lent que les autres. Noctunoir s'empara aussitôt de lui. Massko grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à un deuxième interrogatoire musclé.

\- Argh… Vous m'écrasez… se plaignit Ténéfix.

\- Parle. ordonna Massko. Qu'est-il arrivé à Celebi ? Où est Dialga ?

\- Argh… M-Maître Dialga… S'est lancé à la poursuite de Celebi… Il est parti pour… L'Île de Glace.

\- L'Île de Glace ?

\- Cette petite île désolée au sud d'ici ? Tu en es sûr ? demanda Noctunoir d'une voix chargée de menaces.

\- O-Oui ! Certain !

Noctunoir relâcha brutalement le petit spectre, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il se releva avec crainte et les observa tour à tour sans oser bouger.

\- Déguerpis ! lui cria Massko.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ténéfix pour prendre la fuite et disparaître dans la brume. Massko commença à réfléchir. Plusieurs choses l'intriguaient.

\- L'Île de Glace… C'est sur un autre continent non ?

\- Oui, certes. Il nous faudra voyager à travers l'espace.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si nous suivons la falaise vers le sud, nous trouverons des Porygon qui pourront nous faire traverser l'espace. Allons-y, je vais nous y conduire.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta, l'air soudain perturbé par quelque chose. Lentement, il leva ses mains et les observa d'un air pensif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Massko.

\- Oh… Ce n'est rien… Seulement… Mes bras… Je sens qu'ils retrouvent leurs forces.

Massko se figea. Ses observations étaient donc justes… Pendant le combat, il lui avait bien semblé que Noctunoir se battait avec plus de force. Ils avaient tous les deux retrouvé leur énergie, ils avaient donc mis beaucoup moins de temps à se débarrasser des Ténéfix. Et Noctunoir semblait plus fort que jamais. Massko regretta de lui avoir donné un morceau de baie. Il doutait que cela ait suffit pour le soigner, mais c'était quand même une erreur. Il aurait dû se la garder pour lui tout seul et continuer à courir sans lui laisser de pause. A présent il voyageait avec son ennemi totalement rétablit… Et cela ne pouvait en rien l'avantager. Sa seule chance était que, comme convenu, il ne participe pas au combat aux cotés de Dialga Primal et qu'il attende pour poser ses questions à son supérieur.

\- Hé hé hé… Ma force… Elle est de retour… se réjouit Noctunoir.

Il se remit en marche avec le sourire aux lèvres. Massko le suivit en se faisant le plus discret possible. Leur accord de voyager ensemble avait été convenu parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux affaiblis et poursuivis. Mais maintenant que Noctunoir était guéri… Il était une menace. Il pouvait à tout moment le battre et l'amener comme trophée à son Maître. Il valait mieux pour Massko qu'il continue son chemin tout seul… Mais il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il pouvait trouver les Porygon… Il décida de suivre son ennemi en faisant tout pour se faire oublier. Il valait mieux que Noctunoir ne réfléchisse pas trop à son cas. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Massko. Il aurait voulu aller plus vite, mais il préférait ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La prudence était de mise. Ils retrouvèrent la falaise dont parlait Noctunoir et commencèrent à la longer en allant vers le sud. Petit à petit, le sentier devenait raide et de plus en plus étroit, jusqu'à ne plus marcher que sur une corniche. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

\- Nous y sommes presque. dit Noctunoir. Voici les Falaises Spatiales. L'endroit où vivent les Porygon n'est plus très loin.

Massko acquiesça en silence. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de s'engouffrer dans la grotte, où il faisait aussi noir que dans un four. Ils progressèrent à tâtons, et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur association, quelques Pokémon les attaquèrent. Il s'agissait surtout des spectres qui n'étaient pas contre un peu de chair fraiche qui sortaient subitement des murs pour s'en prendre à eux. Mais ils déchantaient bien vite devant la puissance de Noctunoir. Massko songea que finalement, leur accord se révélait utile. Seul contre des dizaines de spectre, il aurait eu bien du mal à s'en sortir vivant. Cette caverne l'oppressait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait hâte de sortir pour rejoindre l'extérieur, même si cela changeait peu de choses en fin de compte. Avec soulagement, il aperçut la sortie de la grotte. A l'extérieur, il n'y avait qu'un unique chemin qui se terminait sur un précipice. Massko repéra de loin les Porygon à leurs couleurs vives, qui contrastaient avec le reste du monde devenu entièrement gris. Ils se tenaient au bord du vide, et ils prirent peur à leur approche. Visiblement, Noctunoir les terrifiaient.

\- AAAAAH !

\- M-Maître Noctunoir !

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps… La raison de ma présence en ces lieux… Vous la connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce que je m'apprête à vous demander.

Les deux Porygon échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- C'est que… C'est compliqué… Les Ténéfix nous entravent…

\- Et… Maître Noctunoir… Juste derrière vous…

Le sang de Massko se glaça. Allaient-ils refuser de le faire voyager ? Noctunoir allait-il en profiter pour se débarrasser de lui ?

\- Quelle impudence ! Oseriez-vous désobéir ? tonna Noctunoir.

\- N-Non ! Pas du tout !

\- A vos ordres ! A vos ordres !

Ils s'écartèrent, et Noctunoir se plaça entre eux, au bord du gouffre. Massko vint se placer à ses côtés. Il était soulagé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

\- Nous allons vous faire voyager dans l'espace. Ne bougez pas s'il vous plaît.

Les deux Pokémon commencèrent à se concentrer et Massko se sentit bizarre. Il avait une sensation de démangeaison sur tout le corps. Une énorme boule noire chargée d'énergie apparut devant Noctunoir et l'engloba tout entier, puis il sembla s'envoler tout en disparaissant. C'était difficile à expliquer. Puis il lui arriva la même chose. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait lorsqu'il voyageait dans le temps. Il sentait une sensation désagréable dans tout le corps, et il avait l'impression d'être tordu dans tous les sens. Il ferma les yeux en espérant que ça passerait vite. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il avait changé d'endroit, et qu'il était entouré de neige.

\- Serait-ce…?

\- Nous sommes bien sur l'Île de Glace. confirma Noctunoir. Avant que le temps ne cesse de s'écouler, on appelait cet endroit l'Île Blizzard. Maintenant que le monde est figé, cet endroit est encore plus hostile… L'île est complètement isolée, prise par la glace.

Massko regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait que de la neige à perte de vue. L'île devait être victime d'une violente tempête de neige lorsque le temps s'est arrêté, car des centaines de flocons étaient figés dans les airs. Soudain, Massko vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se retourna vivement. Il se retrouva face à trois petits Pokémon noirs et beiges avec de grandes dents. Ces derniers se figèrent en voyant les nouveaux venus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Noctunoir, méfiant.

\- Ce sont des Stalgamin. J'ai ouïe dire qu'ils vivaient dans cette contrée.

\- Gniiiiii ! couinèrent-ils en émettant de petits bruits semblables à ceux d'une souris.

Les petits Pokémon glace firent mine de s'enfuir, mais Massko les retint.

\- Attendez !

\- Gni gni ?

\- J'ai une question à vous poser. Est-ce que quelqu'un est passé par ici avant nous ? Si c'était le cas, vous l'auriez forcément remarqué non ? Il ne doit pas y avoir souvent d'étranger par ici…

\- Gnigni ? Gnignigni ?

\- Gnigni ?

\- Gni.

Ils commencèrent à converser entre eux, mais Massko ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient compris sa question. Peut-être qu'à force de vivre exilé du reste du monde, ils avaient adopté leur propre langage.

\- S'il vous plait, répondez-moi, c'est de la plus haute importance !

\- Gni !

\- Gniiiigniiii !

Ils ne s'étaient même pas tournés vers Massko et continuaient à converser entre eux. Celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter. Il s'approcha de leur petite ronde.

\- Vous comprenez ce que je vous ai dit ?

Ils se tournèrent enfin vers lui et continuèrent à lui adresser des petits sons incompréhensibles. Puis soudain, l'un d'entre eux eut l'air de se mettre en colère. En moins d'une seconde, il créa une grosse boule de neige et la lança sur Massko qui fut éjecté un peu plus loin. Les Stalgamin éclatèrent alors de rire et prirent la fuite. Tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour eux. Massko se releva avec un air furieux.

\- Stupides gamins inutiles ! Ils se paient ma tête ! s'énerva Massko en se relevant.

\- L'ombre perpétuelle qui règne sur le monde affecte le comportement des Pokémon qui y vivent. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle direction nous devons prendre… Mais nous n'avons qu'à suivre le chemin dans la même direction qu'eux. Cela doit bien mener quelque part. Cependant restons sur nos gardes, il se peut que nous rencontrions à nouveau les Ténéfix.

\- Entendu. Mais si nous recroisons ces Stalgamin… Ils se souviendront de moi, je le garantis !

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route et que Massko gardait son air grincheux, Noctunoir l'observa d'un air pensif.

\- C'est drôle… pensa-t-il. Ces Stalgamin ont beau lui chercher querelle… Il est resté parfaitement calme… Il a bon fond… En fait… C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle son cœur est resté immunisé contre l'ombre omniprésente…

N'ayant pas conscience de l'analyse silencieuse que son ennemi faisait de lui, Massko reprit leur longue progression, rythmée par le bruit de ses pas crissant sur la neige. Celle-ci avait beau être figée, elle faisait toujours ce même son caractéristique lorsqu'on l'écrasait. Massko savait que Celebi était quelque part sur cette île. Du moins si le Ténéfix qu'ils avaient interrogé leur avait dit la vérité. Il lui semblait que son voyage n'avait pas de fin. Tout d'abord il avait fait un long chemin pour trouver Dialga, mais il avait trouvé le pinacle vide. Puis il était parti à la recherche de Celebi, mais celle-ci avait disparu. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait choisi de s'enfuir dans un endroit pareil… Peut-être qu'elle pensait que Dialga ne pourrait pas la suivre sur un autre continent ? Mais comme s'y était-elle rendue sans l'aide des Porygon ? Elle n'avait tout de même pas survolé la mer gelée…? Massko chassa un flocon dans lequel il venait de se cogner d'un air agacé. Ce voyage commençait sérieusement à entamer sa patience et à user ses nerfs. D'abord la peur de mourir, maintenant la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Celebi… Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension. Il avait envie de hurler pour se défouler. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions à son ennemi, qui le suivait de près. Il prit sur lui et continua à marcher sans rien dire. Ils croisaient parfois des Pokémon glace qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Visiblement, les Pokémon de cette île n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers. Il fallait dire que cette partie du monde était recluse sur elle-même. Et ses habitants avaient l'air de s'en être plutôt bien sortis. La plupart ne semblaient pas être rongés par l'ombre qui avait gagné ce monde. Tout comme les Stalgamin que Massko et Noctunoir avaient rencontré à leur arrivé, ils semblaient joueurs, mais avaient perdu l'usage du langage courant. Massko tenta d'en interroger quelques-uns pour savoir s'ils avaient vu Dialga ou Celebi, mais il ne put comprendre la langue qu'ils utilisaient et semblaient avoir inventé. Alors qu'il perdait espoir, il lui sembla apercevoir au loin une couleur vive, dans les tons rose-rouge. Son cœur se mit à battre avec force et il accéléra. En se rapprochant, il constata avec déception que ce n'était pas Celebi. Pris au piège dans la glace, se trouvait un Pokémon rouge visiblement de type insecte, avec des ailes et de longues pinces.

\- Il semblerait que celui-ci n'ait pas eu le temps de s'échapper lorsque le monde a été paralysé... Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'un Cizayox pouvait avoir à faire dans un lieu pareil…

\- Aucune idée…

A côté du bloc de glace qui retenait le prisonnier, se trouvait une silhouette étalée sur le sol. C'était un Pokémon blanc, avec un nœud rouge dans le dos. Il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle de vie dans ce corps, mais il avait été conservé par le froid. Massko se détourna de cette vision macabre. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ces deux-là, pas plus qu'il ne voulait rester à côté de deux cadavres gelés. Il aperçut une pente qui montait un peu plus loin, et il décida d'emprunter cette direction. Peut-être qu'en hauteur il pourrait voir plus de chose ? Avec sa taille, Dialga ne devait pas être difficile à repérer. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline de neige, entourée par de hautes falaises de glace.

\- On dirait le pinacle. Après ça redescend. Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix… Il faut continuer, on a pas encore exploré toute l'île.

Noctunoir acquiesça en silence. Ils avaient à peine fait quelque pas qu'ils entendirent un bruit juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme un craquement sinistre.

\- Massko attention ! Juste au-dessus de toi !

\- Quoi ?!

Il leva la tête et vit avec horreur un énorme bloc de glace figé dans les airs qui tremblait comme s'il allait se décrocher. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Il vit le bloc s'approcher de lui et l'ombre le recouvrir tout entier. Puis il sentit un grand choc et se retrouva à terre. Il put sentir distinctement chaque morceau de glace qui lui tombait sur la tête. Il attendit que le vacarme se soit évanouit et que le silence revint pour ouvrir les yeux. Etrangement, il n'avait pas mal. Pourtant il aurait dû ! Un énorme rocher gelé venait de lui tombe sur la tête ! Lorsqu'il découvrit la scène qui s'offrait à lui, il resta sans voix. Noctunoir gisait à terre au milieu des morceaux de glace brisés, à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- N-Noctunoir ! Tu… Tu m'as protégé…? Mais… Pourquoi ?!

Massko était abasourdi. Leur collaboration ne tenait qu'à un ennemi commun, et ils n'étaient sensés que s'entraider car cela les arrangeaient tous les deux d'avoir un allié. Mais il n'avait jamais été question de se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre ! Après tout, ils restaient des ennemis. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se précipita auprès du géant afin de s'assurer de son état.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Noctunoir essaya de se relever, mais s'effondra aussitôt. Visiblement, ses blessures étaient sérieuses.

\- Arg… Ne t'occupe pas de cela… Attention… Ils arrivent…

Massko sursauta en entendant soudain des cris horriblement aigus provenant de toutes parts. Il se retrouva encerclé en quelques secondes par des Pokémon à l'air extrêmement menaçants. Leurs corps ne formaient qu'une énorme boule de glace, et des gigantesques cornes pointues ornaient le haut de leurs têtes.

\- Humf… Ce sont des Oniglali… articula Noctunoir. Ils ont une parfaite maîtrise de la glace… Ils sont déjà très agressifs en temps normal… Mais l'ombre qui règne sur ce monde leur a fait perdre la tête… Ce sont des adversaires redoutables…

\- Entendu… Je vais nous en débarrasser.

\- Méfie-toi… Ils ne sont pas seuls Massko…

\- Quoi ?!

Il entendit un rugissement dont l'écho se percuta sur les falaises qui les entouraient, le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Noctunoir se releva très doucement, déclenchant les grognements des Oniglali qui les entouraient. Une énorme créature sauta d'une falaise et atterrit brutalement devant eux, ce qui fit trembler violemment le sol.

-C'est un…?

\- Un Mammochon ! souffla Noctunoir. De tous les Pokémon de type glace… C'est le plus puissant !

Ce dernier commença à gratter le sol avec ses pattes, signe qu'il allait charger. Massko regarda rapidement tout autour de lui pour analyser la situation. Cette fois il ne s'agissait plus de se battre à deux contre une petite bande de Ténéfix faiblards. Ici leurs adversaires étaient de taille, et ils allaient devoir combattre ensemble, en harmonie l'un avec l'autre. Le type glace n'avantageait pas du tout Massko, et Noctunoir était blessé. Ce combat promettait d'être très dur. Mais Massko s'interdit de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer s'ils perdaient. Une seule pensée suffit à le motiver. Celebi. Il se battrait de toutes ses forces et les réduirait à néant. Personne ne se dresserait en travers de sa route alors qu'il essayait de la retrouver. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit en position de combat. Mammochon chargea et ils esquivèrent. Les Oniglali qui avaient essayé de les attaquer se foncèrent dedans les uns les autres. Massko plongea sous terre et Noctunoir en profita pour lancer son attaque ombre portée par-dessus lui. L'Oniglali le plus proche se reçut l'offensive de plein fouet et fut sonné. Massko ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits : il ressortit du sol et l'attaqua de toutes ses forces. Ainsi le premier de leurs adversaires fut envoyé au tapis. Mais il en restait quatre, dont le plus coriace.

\- Noctunoir ! Peux-tu te charger de bloquer Mammochon le temps que je me débarrasse des autres ?

\- Je vais essayer… Mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

\- Je vais faire vite.

Aussitôt, Noctunoir regarda Mammochon droit dans les yeux et tendit ses énormes mains vers lui. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs spectraux afin d'immobiliser son adversaire. D'ordinaire, il n'utilisait jamais cette technique car elle lui demandait trop d'énergie. Il ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois contre Massko et Lou, il y a bien longtemps. Mais il avait failli y rester car il avait trop forcé. S'il avait de nouveau recourt à cette technique, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était pas en état de se battre, et c'était le meilleur moyen de se rendre utile. Il s'empêcha de regarder Massko se battre. Il devait garder un contact visuel avec son adversaire pour le garder sous contrôle. Déjà il sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Mais il devait tenir bon ! Pendant ce temps, Massko déclencha une tempête de feuilles tranchantes volant sur tous ses adversaires à la fois. Malheureusement le type plante n'était pas très efficace sur le type glace, et cela ne leur fit pas grand effet. Il esquiva rapidement les quelques éclats de glace qu'ils lancèrent dans sa direction. Puis il leur fit face à nouveau et attendit qu'ils se rapprochent de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent tous près, il se mit une poignée d'explograine dans la bouche. Il se mit aussitôt à cracher du feu qu'il orienta sur ses ennemis paniqués. Tandis qu'ils tentaient de se débarrasser de leurs brûlures, Massko les acheva à grands coups d'attaques taillade. A peine le dernier Oniglali venait-il de tomber à terre qu'il entendit Noctunoir crier.

\- Massko ! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps…

En effet, le Mammochon recommençait à bouger. Avant que Massko n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le colosse avait chargé Noctunoir et l'envoya valser dans les airs.

\- Noctunoir !

Le spectre ne répondait plus, gisant sur le sol. Mais Massko ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui maintenant. Il avait un Mammochon enragé à ses trousses. Il esquiva une première charge, mais se prit la deuxième de plein fouet. Il fit un saut en arrière dans les airs afin d'atterrir sur ses pattes.

\- Ouch… Quelle brute…

Massko tenta quelques attaques variées, mais aucune ne sembla faire effet. Il était trop gros, trop fort. Sa couche de graisse épaisse le protégeait des faibles attaques de Massko. Il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir vaincre un géant pareil, quand il eut soudain une idée. La puissance de son adversaire serait également sa faiblesse. Il commença à courir vers la pente descendante. Mammochon le suivit, se lançant à pleine vitesse à sa poursuite. La pente était raide, et les deux adversaires perdirent vite le contrôle de leur course. Ils glissaient à toute vitesse sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En bas de la pente se trouvait une falaise de pierre recouverte de glace. Et elle se rapprochait rapidement. Au dernier moment, Massko prit appui sur un rocher qui dépassait du sol pour changer de direction. Mais le Mammochon, lui, était trop lourd pour ça. Il agita désespérément les pattes pour tenter d'éviter l'inévitable, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il heurta la paroi dure et gelée avec violence, et celle-ci se fissura sur le coup. Puis il ne bougea plus. Sa vitesse et son poids n'avaient fait qu'aggraver la violence du choc, et il était maintenant assommé pour un bon moment. Essoufflé, Massko se laissa tomber sur son derrière. Il n'avait échappé à cela qu'avec de la chance. Son idée était du pur suicide, mais elle avait marché. Avec un soupir, il commença à remonter la pente pour rejoindre Noctunoir. Il se demanda dans quel état il allait le retrouver, ou même s'il serait encore vivant. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le haut de la colline, il constata que les Oniglali qu'il avait battus avaient disparus. Ils avaient probablement pris la fuite. Il s'aperçut ensuite avec soulagement que Noctunoir avait repris conscience et qu'il tentait de se relever.

\- Noctunoir… Ça va aller ?

\- Ce rustre n'a pas été tendre avec moi… Mais ça devrait aller…

Malgré ses paroles, il s'effondra de nouveau, incapable de tenir debout.

\- On devrait se trouver un coin tranquille pour se reposer. Je vais t'aider.

Il aida le géant à se relever, qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Un peu plus loin, une faille dans la falaise leur offrait un abri. Massko installa Noctunoir au fond du renfoncement et alla vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Reposons nous un moment.

Il s'adossa à la paroi et se laissa glisser au sol. Lui aussi il était épuisé. Il avait dû affronter la bande de Pokémon glace pratiquement tout seul puis remonter une pente raide et glissante… Reprendre des forces pour la suite ne serait pas plus mal, surtout qu'il était toujours question d'affronter Dialga Primal et son nouveau bras droit… Les deux voyageurs se reposaient chacun en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

\- Ce Massko… songea Noctunoir. C'est un meneur né. On peut faire confiance à son jugement… Au cours de son aventure avec Laurel et Fire… Il s'est sorti haut la main de maintes situations délicates… Cette vitalité qui le caractérise… Son mental et sa volonté sont infaillibles… D'où cela peut-il bien lui venir…?

Massko se tourna soudain vers lui avec un regard un peu perdu et suspicieux à la fois.

\- Au fait, tout à l'heure… demanda-t-il. Quand le bloc de glace allait me tomber dessus… Ne me dis pas que… Tu as voulu me sauver…

\- Ce n'est qu'un malentendu Massko. dit aussitôt Noctunoir, son visage se tordant en une grimace hautaine. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai que du mépris envers toi. Loin de moi l'idée de te venir en aide. Malgré tout, je t'ai protégé… Car j'ai besoin de toi pour l'instant… Si je veux vaincre le nouveau bras droit de Maître Dialga.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je t'aide à vaincre le nouveau bras droit ?

\- Tu avais de toute façon l'intention de lui régler son compte… Si je montre à Maître Dialga que je suis plus fort que lui… Il me reprendra certainement dans ses rangs. Au final dans cette association, chacun y trouve son compte. Car cela t'arrange bien aussi de ne pas avoir à te battre seul n'est-ce-pas ? ricana le géant.

Massko resta silencieux. Un court instant, il avait cru que Noctunoir avait vraiment essayé de le sauver, même si a raison lui échappait totalement. A présent il avait une explication. Après tout il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Noctunoir était toujours son ennemi, et il souhaitait retourner auprès de son Maître. Il ne devait pas se fier à lui. Mais Noctunoir avait raison. Il serait plus facile d'éliminer le nouvel agent à plusieurs. Avec un peu de chance, Dialga refuserait de reprendre Noctunoir dans ses rangs, et Massko n'aurait plus qu'un seul adversaire.

\- Et les blessures que le bloc de glace t'a causées ?

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je vais retrouver mes forces rapidement. Les dégâts que tu m'as infligés lors de notre dernier combat étaient autrement plus graves. J'en pâtis encore.

\- Pff. Puisque tu as la force de te plaindre comme ça, j'en déduis que tu te portes très bien. Nous partirons sous peu.

\- Bien… Mais avant cela… J'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le spectre sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Massko… Tu… Pourquoi… te bats-tu avec autant d'acharnement ? Tout à l'heure… Tu as dit que tu le faisais pour le futur… Tu dis te battre… Pour une vie nouvelle… Mais si tu réussi… Tu seras voué à disparaître… Ton existence… Prendra fin… Et moi… Cette idée m'est insupportable. Provoquer ma propre disparition… C'est tout bonnement inconcevable. Alors pourquoi…? Pourquoi mener cette lutte acharnée qui te conduira irrémédiablement à ta perte ?

Massko resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- …Noctunoir. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas disparaître… Mais je vais t'expliquer ma façon de voir les choses. Même si je disparais… Je ne cesserai jamais vraiment d'exister.

\- Comment ?

\- Toute chose a une fin. Même si on ne modifie pas l'histoire, qu'on laisse le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, plongé dans une ombre éternelle… Viendra tout de même le jour où je cesserai d'exister. Je finirai par disparaître quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ce qui compte… Ce n'est pas de vivre le plus longtemps possible… Mais ce qu'on fait du temps qui nous est imparti.

\- Ce qu'on accomplit… pendant le temps qui nous est imparti…

\- Je veux que mon existence ait un impact sur le monde. Je veux laisser une trace aux générations futures… Si je pouvais accomplir quelques hauts faits… Alors on se souviendrait de moi longtemps après ma disparition de ce monde. Et pas seulement dans notre futur… Mais aussi dans celui de Lou et Fire… Je fais partie d'eux. Ma mémoire vit en eux. Et cette mémoire peut-être transmise de génération en génération. Par conséquent, si je disparais… Je laisserai derrière moi tout ce que j'aurai accompli… Ce qui signifie… Eh bien… Que je n'aurais pas vraiment disparu, n'est-ce-pas ? conclut Massko avec un faible sourire.

\- Même si on disparait… Notre existence se poursuit… Notre mémoire reste… Vivante…?

Les deux ennemis restèrent silencieux un moment. Noctunoir semblait réfléchir aux paroles de Massko. Celui-ci observa un moment le spectre se perdre dans ses réflexions. Malgré son agressivité, Massko savait que ses paroles avaient touchées le spectre. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à le faire réfléchir. Lorsque Noctunoir s'était justifié sur ses raisons pour l'avoir sauvé et avait déclaré n'avoir que du mépris pour lui… Il avait eu l'air un enfant pris sur le fait, et qui cherchait une excuse pour justifier sa bêtise. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Massko était sûr que son geste avait été spontané, mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Il se souvenait de cette lueur démente dans les yeux de son ennemi qui avait toujours été là. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir disparue. Le regard de Noctunoir semblait plus tranquille… Plus troublé aussi. Sans le vouloir, le spectre venait de dévoiler sa faiblesse. S'il s'acharnait à conserver le monde dans l'ombre… Ce n'était pas par plaisir, mais simplement par refus de mourir. Massko pouvait le comprendre. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de disparaître. Mais il ne pouvait répondre à son désir égoïste de vivre et laisser les Pokémon connaitre un tel avenir. C'est pourquoi il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre la paroi derrière lui et soupira. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Celebi. Oui, il allait disparaître… Mais peu importe. Il fallait qu'il la revoie une dernière fois… Ce qu'il avait dit à Noctunoir… Sur le fait que ce qui était important, c'était ce qu'on faisait pendant qu'on était encore en vie. Il avait mis sa vie à profit pour sauver le monde. C'était certes très noble, mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de profiter du sourire chaleureux de son amie. Elle avait raison, il était trop sérieux… Il voulait au moins lui dire qu'il était désolé. S'il devait disparaître, il voulait que ce soit à ses côtés… Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- On s'est suffisamment reposés. Repartons, d'accord ?

Noctunoir se releva en grognant. Il avait beau faire le fier, Massko voyait bien qu'il avait pris beaucoup de dégâts et qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces. Mais cette fois, il ne referait pas l'erreur de lui donner une baie pour le soigner. Il préférait les garder pour lui quand il devrait affronter Dialga. Même si le spectre avait dit qu'il se battrait à ses côté… Il valait mieux rester prudent. Ils reprirent donc leur marche au milieu d'un océan de glace hostile.

Le paysage se modifia progressivement. Les falaises disparurent et furent remplacés par d'immenses piliers de glace qui se dressaient autour du chemin, menaçants. A leur sommet, de l'électricité crépitait comme un avertissement. Massko n'aimait pas ça. Cela semblait dangereux, et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un coup de jus. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça beau. Cela aurait pu l'être encore plus si la glace n'avait pas perdu son éclat en se figeant pour l'éternité. Même ici, le manque de vie se faisait sentir. Alors qu'ils admiraient le paysage, ils entendirent un petit couinement aigu. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit et virent un Stalgamin isolé. Massko s'avança doucement.

\- Du calme. Il est différent des Stalgamin que nous avons rencontré jusqu'à présent. lui dit Noctunoir.

\- Je sais. Je ne cherche pas à me venger ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il faut que je lui parle.

\- C'est inutile. Tu vas encore le regretter.

\- Peut-être… Mais… Nous n'avons aucune piste sur l'endroit où peuvent se trouver Celebi ou Dialga. C'est peut-être notre seule chance.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le petit Pokémon glace et fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Hé, petit !

\- Gniii ?

Il eut soudain l'air terrorisé et sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Massko devina qu'il allait s'enfuir.

\- Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Je veux juste te parler.

Stalgamin eut l'air de se calmer.

\- Gnigni ?

\- Dis-moi s'il te plait… As-tu vu quelqu'un passer par ici avant nous ?

\- Oh ! Eux ! s'écria Stalgamin, semblant retrouver subitement l'usage de la parole. Ouais ! Je les ai vus ! Une bande de Pokémon à donner la chair de poule est passée par ici tout à l'heure ! C'était des Ténéfix je crois…

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Tu en es sûr ?!

\- Ouais… Ils sont partis par là. Dans la Forêt Glaçon…

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que des Ténéfix ? insista Massko.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense… Non, ils portaient un autre Pokémon. Il était tout rose… Et tout mignon.

\- Celebi ! Alors elle a déjà été capturée…

\- Il n'y avait pas un autre Pokémon ? demanda Noctunoir. Un Pokémon bien plus fort et plus imposant que les Ténéfix ?

\- Euh… Que je réfléchisse…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Ils sursautèrent tous quand un pilier de glace juste à côté d'eux fut soudainement entièrement parcouru d'électricité, comme si la foudre s'était abattue dessus. Cela faisait un fracas épouvantable.

\- L'électricité des piliers…

\- Elle s'intensifie…

Le courant électrique s'intensifia encore plus et crépita violemment. Stalgamin poussa un cri aigu et s'enfuit, complètement terrorisé.

\- Non attends ! s'écria Massko.

Mais il était trop tard, le petit Pokémon était déjà loin. La peur lui avait donné des ailes. Le courant électrique sembla faiblir puis s'arrêta complètement de parcourir le pilier.

\- On dirait que ça se calme…

\- Oui… Mais on a perdu notre informateur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… Les Ténéfix et Celebi sont devant nous. Stalgamin n'a pas eut le temps de le confirmer… Mais il y a de grandes chances que Maître Dialga soit aussi avec eux, ainsi que son nouvel agent.

\- Ouais, nous sommes sur leur piste. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils commencèrent à progresser au milieu de cette forêt de piliers de glace. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été des arbres recouverts de neige à une certaine époque. Et ce devait être magnifique. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus que des menaces dressées vers le ciel, parcourues d'électricité qui semblait vouloir les chasser. Ce n'était pas le plus accueillant des endroits, mais de toute façon, en restait-il un seul dans ce monde dans lequel on se sentait en sécurité ? Le seul avantage de ce lieu, c'était que le blanc de la neige donnait une impression de luminosité, alors que tous les autres paysages étaient devenus gris ou noirs. Une fois de plus, le trajet se déroula en silence. Noctunoir semblait toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, et Massko était terriblement inquiet pour Celebi. Elle avait été capturée, et il avait peur que les Ténéfix ne lui fassent du mal. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées sombres et observa silencieusement le géant. Il sentait que Noctunoir avait changé au cours de leur mésaventure. Ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais malgré toutes ces années de haine réciproque, ils s'étaient mutuellement protégés pour parcourir tout ce chemin ensemble. Massko ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais s'ils avaient eu le même but depuis le début, ils auraient pu faire une brillante équipe. Ils étaient tous les deux intelligents, forts et déterminés. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suivaient-ils des chemins si opposés ? Massko savait lire au plus profond des cœurs, et il en était sûr maintenant, Noctunoir portait un masque en permanence. Un masque d'un Pokémon sûr de lui et de ce qu'il veut, alors qu'en réalité, il cherchait à se protéger et son cœur était rempli de doutes. C'est pour cela que leur discussion semblait l'avoir autant affecté. Noctunoir ne voulait pas disparaître. Il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais dit vouloir que le futur reste dans un tel état. En réalité il avait fait un choix par défaut. Celui de se battre pour garder un futur plongé dans l'ombre, plutôt que de ne pas avoir de futur du tout. Savoir tout cela le rendait bien moins antipathique. Massko n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur le sujet. Au loin devant lui se trouvait un gigantesque pilier de glace qui surplombait les autres.

\- Noctunoir, regarde. On dirait qu'on a atteint le fond de cette forêt de glace…

Tous deux plissèrent les yeux pour mieux voir.

\- Là-bas… Entre ces quatre piliers colossaux… Tu ne vois pas quelque chose ?

\- Oui je vois !

\- On dirait que quelqu'un git sans connaissance…

\- Dépêchons nous !

Ils accélérèrent le pas. Il était difficile de distinguer les couleurs du Pokémon évanouit, mais elles étaient vives. Le cœur de Massko se mit à battre avec plus de vigueur. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il put enfin voir à qui appartenait à silhouette.

\- C-Celebi ! Celebi c'est moi Massko ! Tu m'entends ?!

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle semblait inconsciente, ou très mal en point. De la lumière violette parcourue de lueurs vertes et jaunes l'entourait, comme une cage.

\- On la retient prisonnière… Et il y a une clé de voûte devant elle… Autrement dit… Spiritomb !

L'interpelé sortit vivement de sa clé de voute, comme s'il avait sursauté en entendant son nom. Massko se rapprocha dangereusement.

\- Toi, ici ! Pourquoi t'en prendre à Celebi ?! cria-t-il, fou de rage.

\- Heehee ! Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas de notre fait !

\- Mensonges ! Explique-toi ! Pourquoi Celebi est-elle dans cette posture ?! Tu m'as déjà fait le coup, je sais que c'est toi !

Massko s'arrêta brutalement et se figea. Il venait de ressentir une drôle de sensation. Comme s'il avait pu sentir distinctement le sang être propulsé dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Il avait clairement entendu ce battement de cœur à ses oreilles et tout son corps avoir un sursaut. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… Pourquoi… Je ne comprends pas… Tous les nerfs de mon corps tressaillent ! C'est mauvais signe ! Mon instinct me met en garde… Mais contre quoi ?

\- Tu te trompes ! Crois-nous ! continua à scander Spiritomb.

Sans faire attention au mensonge des 108 spectres malfaisants que formait ce scélérat, Massko regarda frénétiquement tout autour de lui.

Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens… Qu'ai-je mal compris ? Sur quoi me suis-je trompé ?

A cet instant précis, Celebi ouvrit lentement les yeux et émit un faible gémissement.

\- M-Massko…

\- Celebi ! Tu as repris connaissance !

\- Toi ! s'écria Spiritomb. Le moment est mal choisi pour te réveiller ! Si nous t'avions laissé t'échapper…

\- Libère Celebi immédiatement, Spiritomb ! ordonna Massko. Ou sinon… Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force…

Il avança d'un pas, mais Celebi se mit à hurler.

\- N'approche pas ! Massko recule !

Il se stoppa, interloqué.

\- Quoi…?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il entendit un grésillement, suivit d'un flash de lumière et d'une douleur fulgurante. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- Oui ! Nous avons réussi ! jubila Spiritomb.

\- AAAAH ! INFAME SCELERAT !

Massko sentit ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Le flot d'énergie qui le paralysait semblait lui aspirer toute sa force vitale.

\- Euh… Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? demanda Spiritomb. Nous avons rempli notre mission alors nous pouvons vous quitter… N'est-ce pas Noctunoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! articula Massko avec difficulté.

Il se dévissa le cou pour pouvoir regarder Noctunoir qui se trouvait derrière lui. Celui-ci s'approcha avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ho ho ho ! Patience Spiritomb ! Fais-nous l'honneur de ta compagnie encore quelques instants !

Massko entendit le cri si reconnaissable des Ténéfix, qui surgirent des ténèbres et se placèrent tout autour de la scène. Noctunoir éclata de rire. Son regard était d'un rouge plus sanglant que jamais.

\- Noctunoir ! Explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Cher Massko… Pendant tout ce temps, l'identité du nouveau bras droit de Maître Dialga est resté un mystère n'est-ce pas ? Tout s'est déroulé selon mon plan…

\- Quoi…?

\- La Forêt Glaçon est un endroit très particulier… Le pauvre bougre qui se voit touché par l'électricité émise par ces piliers voit tous ses souvenirs se désintégrer un à un. Et tu te trouves précisément au point de convergence de leur pouvoir. Je suis surpris par la facilité avec laquelle tu t'es laissé prendre au piège…

Massko blêmit. Il avait terriblement mal, et chaque syllabe prononcée lui demandait un effort particulier. Mais il devait comprendre.

Mes souvenirs… Vont s'effacer…? Non !

\- Perfection et élégance. Voilà qui résume très bien mon plan… se félicita Noctunoir. Je m'en vais te l'expliquer sur-le-champ… Massko… Je t'ai attiré ici à dessein. Une fois tous tes souvenirs effacés, je m'emparerai de ton corps… Et dissimulé sous tes traits… Je retournerai dans le passé !

Le sang de Massko se glaça. Noctunoir était odieux. Comment pouvait-il être si tordu ?!

\- Lorsque Laurel et Fire te verront revenir… Ils seront euphoriques n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai toute leur confiance… Sous tes traits, j'apparaitrai comme un ami. Comment pourraient-ils soupçonner quoi que ce soit ?

Massko doutait sérieusement des propos du géant. Malgré cette supercherie très rusée, Lou le connaissait bien. Même si le spectre prenait son apparence, il n'agirait pas comme lui, il ne parlerait pas comme lui. Même son regard serait différent. Massko savait que Lou flairerait le piège. De plus, elle avait le pouvoir de sentir les auras. Son illusion ne durerait pas longtemps. Cependant… Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser le spectre lui effacer ses souvenirs pour le découvrir par lui-même.

\- Tout ce chemin parcouru pour en arriver là… Le nouveau bras droit… En réalité… C'est toi Massko ! Ha ha ha ha !

Tandis que le géant s'esclaffait, Massko sentit son cœur retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Jamais la situation n'avait été aussi catastrophique. Il se sentait complètement idiot d'avoir laissé Noctunoir voyager avec lui. Pourtant…

\- N-Non… Noctunoir… Je ne peux pas le croire ! Quand as-tu mis ce plan au point ? A aucun moment tu n'as eu l'occasion de parler aux Ténéfix depuis notre retour dans le futur ! …A moins que… Le premier Ténéfix que j'ai vu…

\- Hé oui… Contrairement à ce que tu croyais, j'ai repris conscience le premier… J'ai mis au point toute cette supercherie avec les Ténéfix… Puis j'ai fait semblant d'être toujours évanoui. Ensuite, tu t'es réveillé, et la suite, tu la connais… Hé hé hé… Tu en as mis du temps à comprendre Massko…

L'intensité de l'électricité qui retenait Massko prisonnier s'intensifia, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- Ma… Massko ! cria Celebi, folle d'inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as eu de cesse de faire échouer mes plans… Mais cette fois c'est ton tour de connaître l'amertume de la défaite ! Et quand j'aurais pris possession de ton corps pour retourner dans le passé… Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de me débarrasser de Laurel et Fire ! Abandonne… Et dis adieu à tes souvenirs !

Massko hurla de nouveau. Un cri qui déchira le cœur de Celebi. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi. Elle aurait tout donné pour prendre sa souffrance à sa place. Elle avait toujours préféré se sacrifier pour lui.

\- Aurais-je… été… trop… confiant…? Je pensais y arriver… Mais… Je t'ai cru…

\- Hé oui Massko… Ta générosité est ta plus grande faiblesse. Laisse-moi le répéter pour que ce soit bien clair : je n'ai que du mépris pour toi. Même quand je t'ai protégé… Cela faisait partie du plan.

\- Traître ! Lâche ! cria Celebi.

Furieuse, elle tenta de s'agiter, mais en vain. Les basses méthodes de Noctunoir et ses sbires l'avait toujours répugnée.

\- HA HA HA ! Verbiage sans intérêt ! Tu as perdu voilà tout. Et tout cela parce que… Tu m'as fait confiance.

Massko ferma les yeux. Il tenta de se remémorer tout leur voyage. Il était sûr d'avoir vu Noctunoir évoluer pendant leur périple. Il avait senti l'évolution de son humeur, même s'il avait continué à tenir le même discours. Il savait que leur discussion après le combat contre Mammochon l'avait touché. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu simuler ce regard troublé. Au fond de lui, Massko était sûr qu'il restait un espoir…

\- Non… Je refuse d'y croire… Je… Je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai… toujours confiance en toi.

\- Comment ?! Ai-je bien entendu ? Ha ha ha ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tu affirmes… Que tu crois encore en moi ?

\- Oui… Malgré tout… Je sais ce qu'il y a en ton for intérieur. Noctunoir… Nous avons eu un moment de compréhension mutuelle…

\- Allons donc ! Ce n'est qu'une vue de l'esprit !

\- Non… J'en suis certain. Pendant notre périple… Alors que nous enchainions les terres hostiles… Et que surmontions toutes les épreuves… En ta compagnie… Peu à peu… J'ai senti la haine te quitter…

Noctunoir semblait confus. Les Ténéfix se tournèrent tous vers lui, intrigués par les propos de Massko. Cela se pouvait-il ? Leur Maître avait-il vraiment pu s'entendre avec leur ennemi de toujours ?

\- Que dis-tu ?! Cela ne se peut ! protesta Noctunoir. Je… Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit ! Je te méprise ! C'est tout ce que tu as pu ressentir !

Massko ressentit la même impression que lorsqu'il avait eu cette discussion avec le géant. Celle qu'il cherchait des excuses pour se justifier. Qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Il regarda le spectre droit dans les yeux pour voir les émotions qui passeraient dans son regard.

\- Souviens-toi. Ce n'était pas une simple vue de l'esprit. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis très prudent et extrêmement méfiant. Pourtant… Pendant notre aventure… Je t'ai progressivement fait confiance, envers et contre tout… Car j'ai réussi à lire au plus profond de toi. Et j'ai vu la loyauté qui t'habite. Ta bonté d'âme. Je les ai clairement ressenties.

\- Ma… bonté… d'âme… Ma loyauté… Moi…?

Noctunoir semblait complètement perdu.

\- Tu as prêté serment d'allégeance à Dialga Primal… Donc tu essayes de conserver ce monde d'ombre perpétuelle… Mais seulement parce que tu as peur de disparaître. Entre nous, est ce que cela suffit à te satisfaire ? Survivre dans ces conditions… Peux-tu vraiment t'en contenter ? Depuis des années… On ne peut pas vivre dans ce monde. On ne peut que survivre. Le sens de la vie… Pense-y sérieusement Noctunoir !

\- Survivre… Le sens… de la vie…

Massko vit toute la haine quitter le regard du spectre. A cet instant, il avait plutôt l'expression d'un enfant complètement perdu qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Toutes ses certitudes étaient en train d'être remises en cause. Son regard se voila, et Massko devina qu'il se remémorait leur conversation. Puis il se mit à trembler. Massko aurait juré voir de l'eau dans son œil unique.

« _Même si je disparais… Ma mémoire reste vivante !_ »

Cette pensée s'imposa d'elle-même à Noctunoir.

\- Souviens-toi Noctunoir ! Ce que j'ai ressenti en toi… Ton moi profond !

\- Mon… moi profond…? Balivernes ! Rien de tout cela n'existe ! Tu… Tu te fourvoies !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se plia en deux en tremblant. Les Ténéfix se précipitèrent aussitôt auprès de lui.

\- Maître Noctunoir ! Vous allez bien ?!

Le géant se releva aussitôt et les chassa d'un puissant geste du bras.

\- Silence !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Massko, puis se cacha l'œil avec une de ses énormes mains. Probablement pour cacher son désarroi et sa confusion.

\- Ferais-je… Partie des souvenirs des autres ? se demanda-t-il. Je… Dois-je aider Massko…? Hélas… Il est trop tard…

Il poussa un hurlement, comme si un duel acharné se livrait dans son esprit et que cela le faisait cruellement souffrir.

\- M-Maître Noctunoir… s'inquiétèrent les Ténéfix, ne sachant que faire.

\- Ténéfix ! les interpela Massko. Il en va de même pour vous ! N'avez-vous jamais songé à une vie nouvelle ? A l'avenir ? Vous soumettre à Dialga Primal et passer votre vie entière, prisonniers de cette ombre malsaine… Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Les petits êtres de l'ombre écarquillèrent les yeux, puis ils se jetèrent des regards confus entre eux. A les voir, on devinait qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de réfléchir et de se questionner. Ils étaient trop habitués à obéir aveuglément aux ordres pour penser encore par eux même. L'idée de prendre une décision semblait les effrayer. Pourtant, Massko sentit qu'il les avait touchés en plein cœur.

\- Ténéfix ! Ecoutez votre cœur ! Votre amour propre… Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

Massko sentit un changement d'atmosphère. Il comprit qu'il avait su les convaincre. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait encore de l'espoir… Mais à peine avait-il eu cette pensée que l'électricité qui le maintenant prisonnier se déchaîna et redoubla d'intensité. La douleur aussi. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, incapable de se retenir.

Je… Je ne tiendrai pas le coup… Ma force… me quitte… peu à peu…

\- Noooooon ! Massko ! Massko répond moi ! Dis quelque chose ! paniqua Celebi.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais le sortilège de Spiritomb était trop puissant, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas même se servir de ses pouvoirs psychiques ni se téléporter. Elle sentit des larmes de désespoir lui monter aux yeux.

\- Spiritomb ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux bouger non ?! Alors fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! Je vous en prie... Quelqu'un...

Sa voix se mua en supplications. L'entité composé de 108 spectres la dévisagea d'un air complètement perdu et indécis. Pendant ce temps, les cris de Massko commençaient à faiblir. La douleur allait le rendre fou. Sa vision se troubla. Il ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était. L'énergie allait absorber tout ce qui constituait son âme. Sa mémoire. Ses souvenirs allaient voler en éclats. Il commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience… C'était fini. Tout était terminé.

Il y eu soudain un grand fracas, et tous eurent l'impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur la scène. Ils découvrirent alors un spectacle aussi stupéfiant qu'inattendu.

\- Oh ! Impossible…

\- M-Maître Noctunoir !

\- Le Maître… a sauvé Massko…?

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel chacun essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Noctunoir lui-même ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Petit à petit, Massko ouvrit les yeux.

\- Massko ! Tu vas bien ?! s'inquiéta Celebi, toujours prisonnière.

\- …Pas vraiment…

Sa voix était rauque et enrouée. Comme si on venait de chercher à l'étrangler.

\- Noctunoir… Tu… Tu m'as sauvé… murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers lui avec difficulté et lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Mais tout à coup, l'obscurité tomba sur eux. Il faisait encore plus noir qu'en temps normal. La tension monta d'un cran, et le sang de tous les Pokémon sa glacèrent quand ils entendirent un rugissement terrifiant retentir dans la vallée. C'était un cri remplit de colère, de haine, de folie. Personne ici n'ignorait à qui appartenait ce hurlement. Dialga Primal. Le maître de ce monde. Il apparut comme sorti de nulle part, ou comme s'il se trouvait là depuis le début sans se montrer. Il se planta d'un air furieux devant Noctunoir. Les Ténéfix reculèrent aussitôt, terrifiés.

\- M-Maître Dialga ! bégaya Noctunoir.

Le maître du temps semblait furieux. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas la trahison de son sbire le plus fidèle. Il poussa un nouveau rugissement, puis donna un violent coup de tête à Noctunoir, ce qui l'éjecta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il gisait à terre sans se relever. Les Ténéfix le regardaient avec inquiétude, mais ils n'osaient pas bouger. Aucun n'aurait osé s'opposer à la colère de Dialga Primal. Celui-ci rugit de nouveau puis s'approcha à pas lourds de son ancien bras droit. Il lui donna un puissant coup de griffe qui arracha un cri de douleur au géant. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever ni à fuir, et il ne pouvait que subir. Les Ténéfix s'échangèrent des regards d'abord totalement désemparés, puis ils se remplirent de détermination.

\- Maître Noctunoir… Nous devons le protéger !

Dans un élan de courage, les ils se jetèrent sur le légendaire et commencèrent à le lacérer avec leurs griffes tranchantes et aiguisées. Dialga Primal hurla. Nul ne savait si c'était dû à la colère ou à la douleur. Peut-être les deux. Les attaques des petits êtres de l'ombre ne semblèrent pourtant pas l'affecter. Il était noyé dans sa propre rage. Dans sa folie. Le joyau encastré dans son torse se mit à briller, et une puissante décharge d'énergie repoussa les Ténéfix. L'attaque avait fait un son tonitruant. On aurait dit un hurlement mélangé au tonnerre. Le son était insupportable. C'était l'attaque Hurle-Temps. La situation était dramatique. Noctunoir était gravement blessé, les Ténéfix, au tapis, Celebi, immobilisée. Et Massko n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ils tentèrent de bouger, mais en vain.

Débarrassé de ceux qui le gênaient, Dialga Primal s'avança à nouveau vers Noctunoir, qui gisait toujours au sol. Il commença à mordre et le griffer violemment tout en continuant à pousser des hurlements déments. Les autres Pokémon ne pouvaient que regarder avec horreur le massacre se dérouler sous leurs yeux. C'en était trop pour le lâche Spiritomb, qui récupéra l'énergie qui lui servait à immobiliser Celebi, avant de détaler sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait en aucun cas subir la colère du maître du temps. Celebi était libre à nouveau. Elle se redressa aussitôt avec un air déterminé.

\- Dialga !

\- Celebi… Non… Arrête…! la supplia Massko sans parvenir à bouger.

Mais la courageuse gardienne du temps n'écouta pas. Il fallait que cela cesse immédiatement. Elle s'élança vers Dialga Primal dans le but de le combattre, quand quelque chose se produit qui stoppa net tous les Pokémon présents.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, ébahis. De la lumière. Il y avait des traînées de lumière roses et vertes dans le ciel. Elles se mouvaient avec grâce sur le fond bleu marine de la nuit. Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons… On appelle ça l'aurore… murmura Massko avec émerveillement.

Même Dialga s'était brusquement calmé pour observer l'étrange ballet de lumière. Soudain, chacun pu entendre un gémissement, un murmure à son oreille. Et une sensation étrange fit frémir leur peau en la frôlant.

\- Le vent… Le vent s'est mis à souffler… Et l'aurore scintille dans le firmament… souffla Noctunoir, ébahi.

\- Le soleil… Le vent… Autrement dit… La planète… Elle n'est plus paralysée !

\- Est-ce possible…?

\- Lou… Fire… Vous avez réussi…

Leur extase fut brutalement interrompue par un tremblement de terre. Dialga Primal se mit à gronder, puis il tomba à genoux, comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Son regard devint plus rouge, plus haineux, plus fou. Il se releva en grondant un peu plus fort. La terre trembla encore plus violement.

\- Dialga Primal est encore plus féroce maintenant !

Le maître du temps poussa un long hurlement et projeta tous les Pokémon présents à terre avec Hurle-Temps. Puis il rugit à nouveau. Il était devenu complètement fou. Il y eut une sorte d'explosion, puis le néant. Lorsque Massko osa enfin rouvrir les yeux, tout était redevenu calme, et Dialga Primal s'était volatilisé. Les Ténéfix firent de leur mieux pour se relever et allèrent voir comment se portait Noctunoir.

\- Maître Noctunoir !

\- Rassurez-vous… dit-il faiblement. Je vais bien… Il vaut mieux… suivre Dialga… Vous autres, occupez-vous de Massko et Celebi… Vite…

[…]

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est parti dans cette direction ? demanda Noctunoir.

\- Oui. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Maître Dialga était entouré d'un halo de lumière… Ensuite il a disparu en direction de ce vaste glacier... dit un Ténéfix en désignant une direction.

Dialga Primal était devenu fou après avoir compris que l'histoire avait été changée, et s'il s'était évaporé aussi vite, c'était forcément qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Massko, Celebi, Noctunoir et les Ténéfix avaient réussi à se relever, puis ils s'étaient traînés dans la direction que le maître du temps avait empruntée. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au pied d'un immense glacier. On n'en voyait pas le sommet. Heureusement pour eux, une statue Kangourex se trouvait au pied de celui-ci, et tous purent se soigner et retrouver toute leur énergie. Ils étaient maintenant en pleine forme, mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux réjouissances. Il fallait savoir ce que préparait le légendaire fou.

\- C'est sans espoir…

\- Qu'y a-t-il Celebi ? s'inquiéta Massko.

\- Il y a un couloir du temps au pinacle. Et c'est étrange… Je n'ai jamais révélé l'emplacement de ce passage à qui que ce soit… Pourtant Dialga Primal s'est aussitôt dirigé vers son emplacement…

\- Dialga dévaste tout sur son passage. Il a totalement perdu la raison… Il n'est maintenant guidé que par son instinct et sa férocité accrue… S'il entrait dans le couloir du temps dans cet état…

Le spectre ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Que se passerait-il Noctunoir ? interrogea Massko.

\- Eh bien… Maintenant que le monde a recommencé à se mouvoir… Le temps est en train de se remettre en place… Il est encore très fragile… De plus, si Dialga venait à faire des dégâts à l'intérieur même du couloir du temps… Il pourrait gravement endommager le cours du temps dans le passé et dans le futur…

\- Alors on a pas de temps à perdre, il faut l'arrêter au plus vite !

Tous les Pokémon présent acquiescèrent.

La lumière est de plus en plus vive… Le soleil se lève... L'aube est proche.

\- Les Ténéfix… Vous devriez rester ici. dit Noctunoir. Vous ne feriez que nous ralentir, et il n'est pas nécessaire que vous soyez blessés inutilement. Je vous demande pardon pour la manière dont je vous ai traité pendant tout ce temps…

\- Maître Noctunoir…

\- Profitez de vos derniers instants. Je vous rends votre liberté.

Tous les Ténéfix eurent l'air émus. Malgré tout, ils avaient l'air attachés à Noctunoir. Peut-être qu'ils se sentaient proches de lui car eux aussi ils avaient eu peur de disparaître… Qu'ils partageaient les mêmes doutes…

\- Maître Noctunoir… Massko… Et Celebi…

\- Nous sommes tous prêts.

\- Pour le futur… Dialga doit revenir à la raison !

\- Je comprends… C'est l'ultime bataille. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. assura Noctunoir.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous. ajouta Massko. C'est ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus pendant tout ce temps. Et vous savez à quel point nous sommes coriaces.

Les anciens ennemis échangèrent un petit sourire complice. Oh que oui, Noctunoir savait combien les rebelles étaient acharnés à atteindre leur but. Seulement cette fois, leur groupe s'était agrandi. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis, plus de camps. Cette fois, ils se battaient tous pour le même but. Pour le futur… Pour la vie.

\- Encore un petit effort… Nous y sommes presque. dit Massko pour se donner du courage.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un point lumineux. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une étrange lueur sortir de son corps et s'évaporer dans les airs.

Ne me dites pas que… Ne me dites pas que c'est…

\- Massko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Celebi.

\- …Rien… Ce n'est rien… On devrait y aller.

Lou… Encore un petit effort… Tout ce que nous avons vécu… Tout ce chemin que nous avons parcouru… Toutes ces batailles que nous avons endurées… Encore un effort, et nous aurons enfin accompli ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battu pendant toutes ces années… Lou… Jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse… S'il te plait… Prête-moi ta force !

\- Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais envie de changer ce monde… confia un Ténéfix. Mais… J'avais peur… C'est dur… De trouver le courage…

\- Moi aussi je suis fatigué de ce monde d'ombre omniprésente… ajouta un autre Ténéfix. Si tu pouvais le changer…

\- Maintenant nous sommes prêts. Prêts à accepter notre sort !

\- S'il te plait Massko ! Ramène Maître Dialga à la raison !

Les petits spectres fixèrent Massko d'un regard presque suppliant. Ils plaçaient tous leurs espoirs en lui.

\- Comptez sur nous. dit-il en hochant la tête. Allons-y maintenant.

Noctunoir, Massko et Celebi commencèrent à escalader le glacier. La détermination pouvait se lire dans leur regard. Mais pas seulement. L'espoir aussi. Car le monde était en train de changer. La planète n'était plus paralysée. Et il ne laisserait personne replonger le monde dans l'ombre. Cette époque était révolue. C'était le temps d'une ère nouvelle… Une ère de vie. Une ère d'espoir.

Noctunoir s'approcha de Massko et commença à lui parler à voix basse pour que Celebi n'entende rien de leur conversation.

\- Massko… Je l'ai vue tu sais. Cette lumière émanant de ton corps tout à l'heure.

Massko jeta un coup d'œil discret à Celebi pour vérifier qu'elle ne les écoutait pas.

\- Est-ce le signe que nous sommes en train de disparaître ? demanda le géant.

\- …Oui. Je le crois…

\- …Je m'en doutais… J'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non en effet…

\- Alors… Tout ce que nous pouvons faire… C'est de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste. Et d'en faire quelque chose qui vaille la peine qu'on s'en souvienne.

Massko acquiesça. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, qui s'éclaircirait de plus en plus. Il était heureux d'avoir eu la chance de voir un monde qui n'était pas paralysé dans le passé… Mais il l'était encore plus d'avoir pu voir l'aurore dans son monde. Dans le futur. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il avait tant de fois failli échouer… Qu'il commençait à douter de réussir à atteindre son objectif un jour. Mais ce moment était finalement arrivé, et il ne regrettait aucun de ses efforts, aucune des souffrances endurées pour en arriver jusqu'ici… Il se tourna à nouveau vers son amie.

\- Celebi… Je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais attraper comme ça. Je suis content que tu ailles bien maintenant.

Celebi sourit. Ce sourire qui avait tant manqué à Massko. Cela lui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus… Mais je n'imaginais pas que Dialga Primal en personne viendrait me chercher… A propos… Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais dans ce monde Massko… Je craignais que tu n'aies encore échoué tu sais ? Hi hi hi ! Mais… Je suis heureuse… D'avoir eu la chance de te revoir…

Elle se mit à rougir et Massko lui prit la patte en souriant.

\- Moi aussi… Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Tu m'as manqué.

Celebi devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si cela était possible. Massko ne lâcha pas sa main. Hors de question qu'il s'éloigne d'elle alors qu'il ne leur restait que quelques instants à vivre ! Tout en grimpant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux. D'une telle hauteur, on voyait toute la vallée. Et elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. C'était magnifique. Massko trouva que c'était encore plus beau que s'il avait vu le même paysage dans le passé. Car la planète était en train de reprendre vie. La nature retrouvait son équilibre. Le vent souffla plus fort, comme si lui aussi les encourageait et les suppliait de réussir. Sentir le soleil et le vent sur sa peau… Ça n'avait pas de prix. Et malgré le combat imminent qui les attendait, Massko n'avait plus peur. Parce ce qu'il n'était plus seul. Parce qu'il avait la sensation que quoi qu'il arrive, le futur était assuré. Il savait qu'il allait cesser d'exister, mais à cet instant, il était trop ému, trop heureux, trop excité pour avoir peur de sa fin. De toute façon, il disparaitrait avec Celebi à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Tout ce qui lui fallait pour mourir heureux. Il serra sa main plus fort, et ils se rapprochèrent tout en marchant. Noctunoir s'était un peu éloigné pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mais bientôt, ils aperçurent le sommet.

On y est. Le combat final. Lou… Fire… Prêtez-moi vos forces ! Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pinacle, Dialga Primal était déjà là. Il était tourné vers le couloir du temps et s'apprêtait à y entrer. Quelques minutes de plus, et ils seraient arrivés trop tard.

\- Dialga Primal ! l'appela Massko d'une voix forte.

Le maître du temps se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpelé et poussa un cri de rage. Puis il tomba à genoux, respirant avec difficulté. Il gronda, se releva et poussa un nouveau rugissement féroce. Son joyau se mit à briller et il utilisa l'attaque Hurle-Temps. Noctunoir, Massko et Celebi furent projetés sur plusieurs mètres. Dialga s'effondra à nouveau.

\- Arg… Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Ça va aller… Mais… Dialga… On dirait qu'il souffre…

\- La planète a recommencé à se mouvoir… Et le temps reprend son cours. Dialga est relié au temps, cela doit donc l'affecter… Son cœur s'est assombri à cause de l'ombre… Mais maintenant qu'elle a disparu… L'ombre dans le cœur de Dialga doit être en train de s'effacer aussi…

Dialga se releva en chancelant et rugit à nouveau. Il tanguait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de forces. Il ne semblait même plus savoir qui il était ni où il était. Il était complètement perturbé.

\- Regardez… Il y a de plus en plus de lumière…

Une énorme rafale de vent balaya le pinacle. Comme s'il grondait pour annoncer le combat.

\- Et le vent souffle plus fort… La planète est vraiment en train de revivre…

Tout à coup, une lueur sortit doucement du corps de Dialga Primal et s'évapora dans les airs. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Lentement, elles s'élevaient et disparaissaient.

\- Regardez ! s'écria Celebi. Le corps de Dialga émet une lueur étrange !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'à son tour, elle vit une petite boule de lumière juste devant son nez. Elle se tourna vers Massko et Noctunoir, pour constater qu'il se produisait le même phénomène avec eux.

\- Et… Les nôtres aussi…

\- Le cours de l'histoire est en train de changer…

\- Nous disparaissons… Notre fin approche…

Massko regarda ses mains d'où sortaient des lueurs. Il savait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement.

\- Avant de disparaître, faisons tout notre possible pour empêcher Dialga d'endommager le couloir du temps ! s'exclama Noctunoir. Il faut l'occuper !

Comme un seul être, les trois Pokémon bondirent sur le légendaires et l'assaillirent sans lui laisser de répit. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de le vaincre. Leur seul but était de l'affaiblir et l'occuper pour qu'il ne pense pas à retourner dans le passé. Il était déjà très affaibli, ils pouvaient lutter à trois contre lui ! Noctunoir et Celebi ne cessaient d'apparaître et de disparaître à des endroits différents sans cesser d'attaquer Dialga. Celui-ci s'épuisait à essayer de les toucher, mais chaque fois ses crocs se refermaient dans le vide. Massko utilisait sa vitesse pour attaquer sans relâche tout en esquivant. Dialga était submergé. Il essaya plusieurs fois de recourir à son attaque Hurle-Temps, mais elle perdait de sa puissance, et cela l'épuisait, si bien qu'il se retrouvait paralysé pendant plusieurs minutes chaque fois qu'il y avait recourt. Tous commençaient à fatiguer. Ils sentaient leurs corps devenir lourds… Dialga Primal poussa un dernier long hurlement, puis il s'effondra. Massko et ses acolytes firent de même. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas leurs attaques répétées qui étaient venues à bout du légendaire. Simplement leur fin à tous était trop proche. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore en était de se battre. C'est à peine s'ils pouvaient encore bouger.

\- Mon corps… est lourd… articula Noctunoir.

\- Mais… Nous avons réussi n'est-ce pas ? dit Celebi. Dialga n'a plus la force de combattre… Il n'a pas pénétré dans le couloir du temps.

Les trois héros échangèrent un sourire. Oui, ils avaient réussi. Désormais, ils pouvaient mourir en paix. Le futur était assuré.

\- Le jour va bientôt se lever… murmura Massko. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'admirer et à attendre la fin…

Il était prêt. Il n'avait aucun regret. Il ne chercherait pas à résister et accueillerait la mort comme une amie. Soudain, les lueurs qui sortaient du corps de Dialga se firent plus nombreuses. Tellement nombreuses qu'on ne le voyait presque plus. Lorsqu'elles finirent de s'évaporer dans les airs, Dialga avait disparu.

\- D-Dialga…! Aaaarg…

Noctunoir laissa tomber sa tête contre le sol. Il n'avait même plus la force de la tenir. A son tour, les lueurs commencèrent à posséder son corps.

\- Noctunoir !

Celebi gémit. Massko tourna la tête vers elle et constata que son corps subissait le même traitement.

\- Celebi !

\- Aaarg… Massko… gémit Noctunoir.

Massko tourna la tête vers son ancien ennemi. L'œil du spectre n'était plus rouge. Il était d'un noir profond. Massko lut le doute, et la peur dans ce regard. La peur de disparaître. La peur de ce qu'il y avait après. La peur d'être oublié.

\- Massko… Dis-moi… Ma… Ma vie… Se souviendra-t-on de moi…?

\- Oui… Pour toujours.

\- Alors… Je suis heureux… Je… Jusqu'à la fin… J'ai tenu bon… En toute honnêteté… J'ai vécu… Grâce à toi Massko… Grâce à toi… Grâce à toi… Je… Je n'ai aucun regret… Merci…

Massko eut le temps de voir le soulagement dans son œil, et une larme de bonheur rouler sur sa joue avant que les lueurs ne le recouvrent entièrement. A son tour, il s'évapora et disparu.

\- Noctunoir…

Les lumières dansaient devant les yeux de Massko, l'aveuglant. Il comprit que ce serait bientôt son tour. Il serait le prochain à disparaitre. Malgré ses forces qui le quittaient, il se tourna vers Celebi.

\- Celebi…

Lentement, il rampa vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra doucement contre lui. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Massko.

\- Celebi… Tu vas bien…?

\- Oui… Ça va aller…

Autour d'eux, le sol reprit soudainement des couleurs, et la lumière s'intensifia. Les deux Pokémon regardèrent vers la montagne. Le soleil venait de percer derrière elle et s'élevait lentement vers le ciel.

\- Le soleil se lève… Tu vois Celebi ? C'est le soleil !

Celebi fit de son mieux pour relever la tête et fixa l'énorme boule qui déversait sa lumière et sa chaleur sur le monde.

\- C'est… C'est ça… le soleil…? C'est magnifique… Je n'avais… aucune idée… Un monde où le soleil se lève… C'est si beau… Il en émane une douce chaleur…

Elle regarda le soleil s'élever dans le ciel pendant quelques minutes, puis elle reporta son attention sur Massko. Elle toucha sa joue, et il tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards embués de larmes se croisèrent.

\- Massko… Je… Assister à un lever de soleil avant de disparaître… Et… y assister en ta compagnie… Rien que pour ça… La vie… valait la peine d'être vécue… Je suis comblée…

Une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue. Massko l'essuya du bout des doigts, puis il posa sa patte par-dessus la sienne, sur sa joue.

\- Je le pense aussi… Celebi… Pardon pour tous ces moments où j'ai été si distant… Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû profiter pleinement du temps qui nous était imparti… Mais… Je suis heureux… De pouvoir rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin…

\- Non Massko… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… Je suis fière d'avoir pu me battre à tes côtés… Tu sais… Je… Je t'ai… toujours aimé… Je voulais que tu le sache…

Massko caressa la main de Celebi doucement et la regarda tendrement.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi Celebi…

Il souleva un peu la tienne de Celebi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs larmes se mélangèrent. Des larmes de bonheur. Des larmes de soulagement. Ils se séparèrent doucement, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le lever de soleil. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction ? La terre se mit à trembler violemment. Ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Les lueurs dansèrent devant leurs yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien voir d'autre. Massko posa alors son front contre celui de Celebi et ferma les yeux. Il sentait son corps disparaître… Il sentait que celui de Celebi devenait de plus en plus immatériel, mais il continua à la serrer contre lui. Petit à petit, il se sentait partir… Les lueurs entamèrent un ballet. Se mélangèrent. S'élevèrent. De plus en plus haut. Puis elles disparurent.

Où suis-je… Qui suis-je… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…

Massko ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut qu'il était dans un lieu familier sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il représentait. Les informations lui revinrent peu à peu.

Je suis… Au pinacle… On était en train de combattre Dialga Primal… Pourquoi déjà… ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit enfin à se rappeler de qui il était et de tout ce qui s'était passé. Celebi et Noctunoir étaient étendus à ses côtés.

\- Celebi !

Il se précipita auprès de son amie. La petite fée ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Ce sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

\- Hey… Massko…

Elle toucha son visage doucement, puis tout sembla lui revenir en mémoire.

\- Où sommes-nous… ?

De son côté, Noctunoir s'était également réveillé. Il contemplait ses mains et le reste de son corps d'un air abasourdi.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Nous sommes toujours en vie… Nous étions sensés disparaître…

Il releva les yeux vers Massko, qui lui fit signe qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait.

\- Serait-ce… Un miracle… ?

\- Non ce n'est pas un miracle.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant une voix puissante s'exprimer. Ils reculèrent vivement en voyant Dialga debout, fièrement dressé sur ses pattes.

\- Attendez… Il n'est plus Primal ! remarqua Massko. Dialga est redevenu normal !

Le légendaire hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos. Tous se détendirent.

\- Pendant longtemps, j'ai été aveuglé par l'ombre… Et pendant ce temps… Le monde a sombré dans le chaos… Je suis le seul responsable. Maintenant que l'équilibre du monde a été restauré… Je m'engage à le maintenir et à assurer l'avenir de ce monde !

Il fit briller le joyau incrusté dans son torse, et un éclat arc-en-ciel vint tous les éblouir. Massko ferma les yeux, mais des images commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux malgré tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Maître Dialga… utilise la télépathie…?

\- Regardez ! s'écria Celebi. C'est notre monde ! Oh ! Il… Il reprend vie ! Il reprend des couleurs ! La terre devient verte ! C'est… Comme c'est beau !

Ils virent les feuilles des arbres et les fleurs repousser en clin d'œil. La neige se remit à tomber normalement sur les montagnes. L'eau n'était plus figée et coulait dans les rivières. Les vagues agitaient de nouveau la mer. Ils virent les Ténéfix danser tous ensemble en riant, au pied du glacier. Ils virent les Stalgamin faire une immense bataille de boule de neige. Et ils virent les Pokémon du monde entier sortir de leurs cachettes et s'émerveiller devant le paysage rempli de vie et de couleurs. Puis la vision pris fin et ils recouvrèrent leur vue normale. Ils restèrent quelques instants ébahis.

\- Dialga… J'ai quelque chose à vous demander… dit lentement Massko. Vous avez dit que ce n'était pas un miracle si nous n'avions pas disparu… Est-ce à vous que nous le devons ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Cependant… Un être plus puissant que moi le possède. C'est sûrement lui… qui est intervenu. Ainsi donc… Je me dois de vous exprimer ma gratitude pour avoir libéré le monde cette ombre éternelle. Vous vous êtes battu pendant des années sans jamais abandonner… Vous avez changé l'histoire et restauré l'équilibre du monde… Vous n'avez jamais cessé de croire… Toi Massko… Et toi aussi Celebi… Même Noctunoir a participé… Je vous exprime ma gratitude éternelle… Ainsi qu'à vos acolytes, qui se trouvent encore dans le passé actuellement…

\- C'est vrai… Si nous sommes toujours là… C'est grâce à eux… murmura Massko.

Il se détourna de ses amis et s'approcha du bord de la montagne. Il fixa l'horizon, et le vent vint souffler sur son visage. Alors il cria au vent pour qu'il porte son message.

\- Lou… Toi aussi… J'espère que tu vas bien ! Si tu n'as pas disparu toi non plus… Es-tu toujours en vie ? Et toi Fire… Tous les deux… Vous avez changé le destin des Pokémon du futur en même temps que l'histoire…

 _Ô vent ! Ô lumière ! Si vous pouvez transmettre mon message… A Lou et Fire... Grâce à vous, le futur est enfin libéré de l'ombre éternelle ! Et tous les Pokémon du futur sont sains et saufs ! Nous n'avons pas disparu ! Désormais nous allons unir nos forces pour reconstruire ce monde… Pour Celebi, qui m'a soutenue pendant tout ce temps… Après tout… Ce qui compte… C'est que la vie continue ! Lou… Fire… Vous m'entendez ? La vie continue !_


	35. Epilogue

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et tombai en arrière, faisant dégringoler la pile de pommes qui se trouvait derrière moi au passage. Les yeux grands écarquillés et le souffle court, je tentai de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

 _C'était quoi ça ?!_

Je tâchai de me calmer et de ralentir ma respiration jusqu'à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

 _Essaye de te souvenir Lou… Avant cette espèce de vision, il y a eu… Oh… Je me souviens… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je suis allée boire à la fontaine… J'ai trébuché sur mon sac et la bouteille en est tombée…_

Cette bouteille, elle contenait une lettre de Massko. Celle qu'il nous avait laissée ici même, dans notre repaire secret à la Falaise Sharpedo où je vivais aujourd'hui avec Fire. A l'époque, on revenait tout juste du futur, et on essayait de rassembler à nouveau les rouages du temps… Ce petit mot que Massko avait laissé pour nous dire qu'il allait bien… C'était tout ce qui me restait de lui. Je n'avais rien d'autre. Alors j'avais mis sa lettre dans une bouteille pour la conserver précieusement. Mais cette nuit, après l'avoir renversée par accident, j'avais eu envie de la relire… De la tenir entre mes mains.

 _Je comprends… Le Cri Dimensionnel s'est déclenché lorsque j'ai touché la lettre… Mais… Pourquoi…? Pourquoi Maintenant…? Pourquoi après tout ce temps…?_

Je tournai la tête vers Fire. Il dormait encore, je ne l'avais pas réveillé. Je souris faiblement, puis j'allai m'assoir au bord de la falaise. Les pieds dans le vide, j'admirai la mer. Cela faisait deux ans que mon Cri Dimensionnel ne s'était pas déclenché. A l'époque, il m'avait servi pour localiser les rouages du temps et pour sauver le monde… Depuis, il ne s'était plus manifesté, et s'était enfoui au fond de moi. Mais pour une raison inconnue, ce soir, il avait décidé de me faire un cadeau… Celui de la vérité. Il m'avait montré ce qui était arrivé à Massko lorsque nous avions été séparés. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Les larmes dévastaient mes joues sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était des larmes de soulagement et de joie.

 _Massko est vivant… Il va bien… Et Celebi aussi… Le futur n'a pas disparu… Oh les amis… Vous me manquez tellement…_

Je relevai la tête et je souris. La lumière commença à gagner le ciel. Le jour se levai. Le soleil sortit de derrière les montagnes et les rayons firent scintiller la mer. Je me sentais si légère, si heureuse tout à coup… J'étais libérée de mon deuil qui durait depuis tout ce temps.

 _Mais je ne suis pas triste. Plus maintenant. Parce que je sais… Je sais maintenant que vous êtes sains et saufs. Que la vie continue… Vous êtes certainement très occupés à reconstruire votre monde… Mais… Je sais qu'un jour… On se reverra. Et qui sait… Puisque le Cri Dimensionnel s'est déclenché… Peut-être… est-ce le signe que le moment est venu._

Je tournai la tête vers la plage, visible depuis notre cachette. Cette plage où tout avait commencé. Là où je m'étais réveillée pour la première fois dans ce monde. Là où j'avais rencontré Fire et où on avait décidé de former une équipe de secours. Là où on venait admirer le spectacle des Krabby pour se remonter le moral. Là où on avait atterri quand on était revenus du futur, avec Massko… Et là où j'avais réapparu après que l'on ait remis les rouages du temps à leur place. Là où on avait fait la fête tous ensemble avec les Shaymin… Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils. Il y avait une drôle de lueur sur la plage, près des rochers. Je me levai pour mieux voir et plissai les yeux. La lueur flotta quelques instants dans les airs, puis elle s'éteignit progressivement. A la place, il y avait maintenant deux silhouettes. L'une flottait au-dessus du sol grâce à de petites ailes situées dans son dos. La deuxième était bien plus grande, et de longues feuilles lui sortaient des avant-bras et de la tête. Je souris.


End file.
